


Пестики и Тычинки

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, The Ladybugs and The Bees, Взросление, Неуклюжий хэнджоб, Новые отношения, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Персонажам около 17, Пубертат, Русский | Russian, в основном флафф и юмор, все nsfw с полного сознания и согласия без всяких фетишей, второстепенная Ниналья, немного ангста но все ХОРОШО, о проне предупреждаем заранее можно пропускать спокойно, очень длинный фик, петтинг, пост-ревел, пре-ревел, просто хорни подростки делают хорни вещи, ревел, секс по телефону, секстинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 146,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Ледибаг и Кот Нуар многое пережили вместе. Монстры, проклятия, нападения голубей... они видели все. Но как они пройдут одно из самых сложных испытаний, которое заготовила им жизнь? (То, что начиналось, как маленький нелепый фф про половое созревание, медленно переросло в ЛедиНуаровский ГРЕШОК)Зеркало перевода 2016 года с ficbook.net.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ladybugs and The Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432915) by [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess). 



_Тут Кот будет дурашкой, а Маринетт будет #страдать._

* * *

Общепризнанный факт: для Ледибаг не было проблемой шагать нога в ногу с Котом Нуаром.  
  
О да, он, не закрывая рот, во время боя постоянно крутился вокруг напарницы и неизбежно получал по голове за свое самолюбие. Но, по итогу они оставались напарниками — равными в силе и скорости (пусть стиль сражения у них и был абсолютно разный).  
  
Вот почему в очередную холодную парижскую ночь Ледибаг, обнаружив, что ей все трудней угнаться за облаченным в черное компаньоном, всерьез этим обеспокоилась. А когда очередной болезненный укол скрутил внутренности, мысль прыгнуть на следующую крышу заставила ее захотеть свернуться калачиком и зарыдать. В последнее время практически все вызывало у нее такую реакцию.  
  
Она окликнула темную фигуру, бегущую впереди, предложив сделать маленький перерыв в патруле, и, скрючившись, села, прислонившись спиной к ближайшей стене.  
  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Кот Нуар, вернувшись к ней. — Не можешь угнаться за быстрым, как молния, любимейшим героем Парижа?  
  
Насмешливая улыбка сползла с его лица, как только он разглядел стиснутые зубы и опущенные плечи. Кот присел рядом и поднял ее подбородок, заглядывая в глаза:  
  
— Тебе больно? Ты потянула мышцу? — несмотря на насмешливо изогнутую бровь, на его лице читалось явное беспокойство. — Может, мне стоит тебя понести, хм-м-м?  
  
Ледибаг стрельнула испепеляющим взглядом и мотнула головой, стряхивая руку напарника, и начала вставать. Этот Кот умудрился проявить одновременно и обеспокоенность, и кокетство.  
  
— Нет, я… Все отлично, — ее накрыла еще одна волна боли, заставляя замереть на полусогнутых ногах, — ну, может быть, не отлично, но я не ранена.  
  
Прохладный ночной воздух оказывал приятное действие на горящую кожу, смягчая дискомфорт. Через мгновение боль утихла, позволяя Ледибаг встать на ноги.  
  
Она посмотрела на Кота, замечая сомнение, написанное у него на лице.  
  
— Угу, выглядишь просто превосходно. Серьезно, иди домой, если тебе нехорошо. Я могу закончить в одиночку, — сказал он, окинув напарницу с ног до головы таким взглядом, будто она сейчас взорвется.  
  
Что-то в его взгляде вызывало у Ледибаг раздражение, несмотря на искренность его слов. Она ненавидела чувствовать себя слабой, как физически, так и эмоционально. И если это то, о чем говорила мама, и оно началось для Маринетт, то это было только началом.  
  
Маринетт, заливаясь краской, отлично помнила тот день, когда она, уткнувшись головой в подушку, слушала, как ее мама радостно рассказывает ей что-то о «радостях женственности». Маринетт было заикнулась, что этот разговор не так уж и необходим, ведь им в коллеже уже все рассказали, но мадам Дюпэн-Чэн заявила, что не доверяет это никому, кроме себя.  
  
Маринетт пришлось признать, что в итоге она чувствовала признательность за мамины мягкие, но прямые рекомендации. Ближе к концу, она чувствовала себя гораздо более непринужденно и достаточно спокойно, чтобы задать ей некоторые вопросы, которые не осмелилась задать в классе, потому что боялась сгореть там от стыда. Хотя если она снова услышит от матери «менструация» или «презерватив», то немедленно покинет страну.  
  
С того дня жизнь больше напоминала таймер с обратным отсчетом. Поскольку всё у большего числа девочек в классе начинались «они», затяжной страх Маринетт сменился любопытством, а потом перетек в ожидание. К тому времени, когда месячные начались у Альи, ожидание превратилось в зависть. Даже глядя на то, как подруга, свернувшись калачиком, жалуется на боли и перепады настроения и «черт возьми, это будет просто везде, если не будешь осторожна», Маринетт ощущала, будто ее не пропустили в закрытый клуб.  
  
Но ведь у большинства месячные начинаются до четырнадцати? Маринетт скулила от страха, ожидая через месяц свой пятнадцатый день рождения. Можно было бы назвать ее паникершей, но в этот момент ей казалось, что происходящее достойно звания _катастрофы_ .  
  
И вот она здесь, с тампоном в одном конкретном месте, скрючилась в подворотне, а рядом снуется раздражающий напарник. После первоначального триумфа первой окровавленной простыни, Маринетт не могла понять, почему так стремилась открыть новую главу своей жизни.  
  
— Ау-у-у… Земля вызывает Ледибаг, — Кот помахал когтистой рукой перед лицом напарницы. — Приди в себя.  
  
Ну, в ее защиту скажем, что она не сломала ему эту самую руку.  
  
— Да! Да, Кот! Я ЗДЕСЬ, — рявкнула Ледибаг, показывая на себя. Кот сделал шаг назад и вскинул руки в притворном поражении, будто пытался только сильнее взбесить ее. К своему ужасу, она почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами. Напарник это, должно быть, заметил, ведь потеха на его лице за секунду сменилась на ужас.  
  
— О, боже, о нет, — он бесполезно замахал руками. Кот огляделся в темноте, будто искал спасательный круг, не в силах понять, как остановить слезы Ледибаг.  
  
— Леди, мне очень, очень, очень жаль. Я — идиот, я знаю, я просто… — бессвязно лепетал Кот. Ему было трудно думать, глядя, как трясутся ее плечи. — Ты знаешь, иногда я захожу слишком далеко, но клянусь, я не хотел ранить твои чувства, я просто…  
  
Ледибаг смотрела на мальчишку, крутящегося вокруг нее, как мокрая кошка, и слушала его неистовые извинения, осознавая всю нелепость данной ситуации. Она не удержалась и издала короткий смешок при виде настолько взволнованного напарника. Кот обернулся и в полном замешательстве опустил руки. Слезы, также быстро, как начались… и прекратились, заставляя Ледибаг чувствовать себя полной дурочкой, что она вообще расплакалась. Она сделала глубокий вдох и, вытерев мокрые щеки, подняла виноватый взгляд на совершенно обалдевшего напарника.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал тот, таращась на нее, — я, наверное, упустил что-то важное, верно?

Именно в этот момент раздался резкий писк сережек, извещающий, что, так или иначе, патруль закончится через несколько минут. Ледибаг вздохнула и положила руку напарнику на плечо:  
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, Котик, — сказала она, ероша ему волосы, — просто пытаюсь кое с чем сейчас справиться. — Она состроила ему благодарную улыбку, и напарник вроде как расслабился.  
  
— Ладно, моя Леди, но знай, если ты захочешь поговорить, я всегда рядом, — его обычное поведение вернулось. Кот наклонился к уху напарницы, — просто дай мне знать, кто этот парень, что не дает тебе проходу, и я отправлю его вон из страны, клянусь кошачьей честью!  
  
«Похоже, он полностью оправился от шока, раз снова пытается флиртовать», — Ледибаг закатила глаза и шагнула в сторону.  
  
— Но кто будет помогать мне защищать Париж, если ты окажешься за пределами страны? — поинтересовалась Ледибаг, наблюдая, как черные уши прижимаются к голове. — Кроме того, — продолжила она, слегка зарумянившись. — Это скорее… э-э-э… женские проблемы, если ты понимаешь.  
  
Кот вопросительно уставился на нее и пожал плечами.  
  
— Нет, не скажу, что понял, — небрежно бросил он, но от Ледибаг не укрылся вопрос в его голосе. Боже, не думала она, что ей когда-нибудь придется говорить с ним об _этом_ .  
  
Теперь Ледибаг смотрела ему прямо в лицо, ставя акцент на каждом слове:  
  
— Женские. Проблемы. Кот, — ноль понимания. Так, если она не была смущена до этого, то теперь точно смущена. Как он до сих пор не уловил смысл? — Ты никогда не ходил на занятия по здоровью? — воскликнула Ледибаг. Еще одно пожатие плечами.  
  
— Нет, если честно, — ответил он правдиво. Это никогда не входило в его программу домашнего обучения, и он не выбрал этот предмет, когда пошел в коллеж. Кроме того, будто бы он не знал его основ. Чисти зубы, пользуйся дезодорантом, ежедневно меняй белье, и ты молодец. Но, судя по покрасневшему и расстроенному лицу его возлюбленной Ледибаг, он понял, что что-то упускает.  
  
Теперь и его Камень Чудес подал сигнал.  
  
— Знаешь, не бери в голову, Кот, — Ледибаг вздохнула, втайне радуясь возможности избежать разговора. — Все, что тебе нужно знать — что я буду в порядке через пару дней, поэтому не беспокойся.  
  
Она бросила на него последний прощальный взгляд и взлетела по стене вверх.  
  
— Подожди! — крикнул Кот, и Ледибаг выглянула на него с края крыши. — Я должен был что-то понять? — спросил он, разводя руками. Ледибаг покачала головой и решила сжалиться над невинной душонкой:  
  
— Спроси друга, если не уверен, — крикнула она, — у тебя же есть друзья?  
  
Она усмехнулась, когда Кот, скрипнув зубами, стрельнул в нее взглядом и перемахнул с помощью шеста на соседнее здание, и подумала о том, как отмокнет в душе, когда вернется домой.


	2. Chapter 2

_Нино выступит в роли учителя, но в итоге сам станет учеником._

* * *

  
После того случая, в поведении Кота произошло заметное изменение по отношению к Ледибаг. Он не уносился вперед, и оборачивался время от времени, проверяя, следует ли напарница за ним. Но Ледибаг не хотелось, чтобы он беспокоился. Она закатывала глаза, оставляя Кота позади, и кричала, чтобы тот не отставал. Кот бежал за ней, радуясь, что его старая добрая напарница пришла в норму, но любопытство, что же случилось с ней, не отпускало его. К тому времени, когда они разделались с последним одержимым, Кот уже вернулся к своему обычному, раздражающему флирту, а загадочная болезнь канула для него в лету.

Итак, прошел почти месяц, и едва ли Адриан мог вспомнить о событиях той ночи. Наступил декабрь — пора итоговых тестов и контрольных. Учителя и учащиеся в кофеино-зависимом трансе шатались из аудитории в аудиторию. У Адриана, конечно, были и свои причины усталости. Он постоянно пропадал на праздничных фотосессиях, а с увеличившимся числом одержимых злодеев (оказывается, не все так празднично в самое прекрасное время года), чудо, что он не был в отключке. Так что, шатаясь как никогда, но держась на ногах, он зашел в класс, сел к Нино и тут же опустил голову на руки. Он просто немного вздремнет, а потом…

— Хэй, ты там не спишь, чел? — Адриан застонал, отворачивая голову от чрезмерно радостного выражения лица друга. Кто дал ему право быть бодрым в такую рань? Как бы Адриан ни любил Нино, у него все равно не было сил стереть с лица хмурое выражение, так что он принялся тереть ладонями лицо, пытаясь пробурчать внятный ответ. Друг же просто пригрозил ему пальцем, как грозный директор.

— Ай, да ладно, и ты туда же! Почти все в классе шипят на меня сегодня, ну, или же клюют носом, — он показал большим пальцем через плечо и театрально закатил глаза. — Клянусь, я даже слышал, как Алья храпит, — Нино неминуемо стукнули по голове.

— Не все наделены сверхчеловеческой способностью оставаться бодрыми все время, Нино.

Адриан чуть не упал со стула, когда Алья наклонилась над их столом, чтобы схватить Нино за лицо. Ее обычно волнистые волосы сейчас выглядели как гнездо, и эта беспорядочная масса рыжих локонов легла Адриану на плечо. В свою очередь, он выпутался из них, по ходу убирая прилипшие ко рту чужие волосы.

— Скажи мне, где ты берешь заначку мексиканских энергетиков, и я щедро тебя вознагражу, — она сложила руки в молящем жесте перед очень довольным собой Нино.

— Хм-м-м… не могу, милочка. Товар не готов к употреблению простыми смертными, и, боюсь, если это попадет к вам в рот, вы взорветесь не хуже сверхновой звезды, — закончил он, оглядываясь на разочарованную Алью.

— А, ты бесполезен, — ответила та, резко откидываясь на место, но тут же вернулась назад и заговорщическим голосом произнесла: — Знаешь, ты бы осчастливил всех девушек в этом классе, если бы согласился сотрудничать, — она подмигнула для пущего убеждения.

— Как будто наличия Адриана не хватает для этого, — заметил Нино, тыкая друга в бок. До того как Адриан ответил на это заявление, в аудиторию вошла его одноклассница Маринетт и, как обычно заикнувшись (может, чуть более устало, чем обычно), поздоровалась со всеми и поспешила на свое место. Нино был единственным, кто отозвался на ее приветствие, сделав пальцы-пистолеты, прежде чем вернуться обратно к разговору:

— Показательный пример! Никакие нелегальные энергетические напитки не могут соперничать с чистой звездной энергией, которую излучает мой лучший друг!

На этот раз Алья перебила Адриана, который уже хотел было возмутиться: 

— Ладно, думаю, я должна быть откровенна с тобой, Нино, — сказала она деловым тоном и скрестила руки на груди, — у всех девочек в нашем классе синхронизировались, и я уверена, ты можешь понять, как нам нужен кофеин, — она умоляюще сложила руки.

Брови Нино взлетели вверх под кепку.

— Ты о чем вообще? — Алья громко вздохнула, подтащила одноклассника за шиворот и принялась нашептывать ему на ухо. Адриан наблюдал, как на лице его друга любопытство волшебным образом сменяется полным неверием за какие-то тридцать секунд.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной. Такого быть не может!

Алья в ответ невесело рассмеялась.

— Да? И откуда тебе знать? Поверь мне, это факт, ты оглянись вокруг… — она обвела рукой аудиторию. Нино проследил взглядом, отмечая, что его одноклассницы, действительно, выглядят более изможденными в сравнении с мужской половиной класса. Хлоя успела до звонка три раза закатить сцену, и даже милая Маринетт, скривившись, смотрела перед собой в одну точку на доске. Нино вылупил глаза, повернувшись к утомленной Алье.

— Ты не шутишь? — его глаза сузились, но та только покачала головой. Нино, положа руку на сердце, с торжественным видом наклонился к ней:

— В таком случае, обещаю, что достану тебе завтра целый ящик. Что предпочитаешь, «Ядреный лимон» или «Бодрящий виноград»?

— Сейчас я готова выпить хоть кошачью мочу, лишь бы это помогло мне не уснуть, — Алья благодарно улыбнулась и сползла обратно на свое сиденье. Нино показал ей большие пальцы, и тут прозвенел звонок, извещающий о начале классного часа.

Адриан пропустил вступительные слова преподавателя, так как окончательно впал в недоумение от только что услышанного диалога. В первую очередь, Нино никогда, _**НИКОГДА** _не делился своими нелегальными мексиканскими энергетиками. Даже когда Адриан попросил однажды дать ему глотнуть, тот лишь покачал головой, говоря, что не стоит этого делать. Во-вторых, о чем они перешептывались? Что такого рассказала Нино Алья, что он так быстро изменил решение? Что бы там не происходило, это было связано с «синхронизацией», которую упомянула она. Адриан решил на обеденном перерыве спросить об этом Нино. 

— Месье Агрест, не могли бы вы повторить классу то, что я только что сказал? — О нет.

* * *

Спустя целую вечность, состоящую из уроков и попыток на них не отключиться, когда Адриан уже думал, что его голова взорвется от перенапряжения, наступил обеденный перерыв. Нино что-то говорил про новый альбом, которым он сейчас просто одержим, пока они шли в небольшое кафе на углу — их любимое место для посиделок. Зимой было неплохо занять местечко где-нибудь внутри, в отличие от их излюбленного места снаружи.

— Чувак, я серьезно, этот трек просто меняет жизнь. Послушай, и ты поймешь, о чем я говорю, — к ним подошла официантка, поставила тарелки и, пожелав удачи на тестах, ушла.

В начале учебного года Адриан подошел к отцу, пытаясь объяснить, что его одноклассники ходят на обед в кафешки, и прося позволить ему делать так же. Месье Агрест сначала был категорически против, настаивая, чтобы сын обедал дома. Адриан все-таки убедил его, что сэкономленное время будет потрачено на учебу, так что отец уступил, распорядившись, чтобы Натали бронировала места в кафе, которое выберет его сын.

С того дня Нино и Адриан ходили в это кафе. Им уже не надо было выбирать из меню, а знакомая официантка уже принесла их обычный заказ. Они поблагодарили ее, и разговор замялся стуком вилок о тарелки.

— Слушай… — начал Адриан, вытирая салфеткой горчицу, — что это было у вас с Альей этим утром? Я не вник в разговор…

— Имеешь в виду вымогательство моих энергетиков? — Нино покачал головой. — Да, она умеет торговаться. Теперь я обязан добыть ей до завтра ящик, — он сцепил пальцы и посмотрел на друга, — мой поставщик будет недоволен… — загадочно закончил Нино.

— Я говорю не об этом, хотя я удивлен, что ты сдался ей, — Адриан покачал головой. — Я хочу узнать, что она тебе говорила на ухо, что ты так быстро передумал!

Нино прыснул.

— О, чел, ты не поверишь! — он фыркнул. Нино наклонился вперед и, осмотревшись по сторонам, продолжил, — видимо, наши девочки так много времени проводят вместе, что у них у всех месячные начинаются в одно время. — Нино откинулся в кресле и изобразил руками «взрыв мозга». Адриан просто смотрел на него, всем своим видом выражая неприкрытое смятение.

— Чего?

— Ага, не думал, что это возможно, но ловлю Алью на слове. Я имею в виду, ты же видел, какие все сегодня. Могу сказать, как бы дико это ни звучало, что верю ей.

— Я… все еще не понял, — Адриан прищурился, — какие еще месячные?

Нино понадобилось примерно двадцать секунд, чтобы до него дошло. А когда дошло, что друг не стебется, начал задыхаться от смеха, закрывая ладонями лицо. Адриан, нахмурившись, ждал.

— О, чувак, ты издеваешься надо мной! Просто… никто… Бро, тебя ждет очень важный разговор! — в этот момент Нино был близок к истерике (наверное, кофеин, которым он себя накачал, все-таки дал побочный эффект) и, опираясь о стол руками, хохотал как безумный. Адриан же наоборот, сидел со скрещенными руками и недовольным выражением лица. Ему не нравилось, что его держали за дурака.

Наконец, Нино перестал ржать и, выдохнув, повернулся к надувшему губы другу. Он сжал Адриану плечо:

— Не бойся, мужик, это не твоя вина, что ты такой невежда. И твой старый друг здесь, чтобы просветить тебя, — они встали из-за стола, и Нино подтолкнул его к двери.

Парни помахали на прощание хозяину и вышли на бодрящий холод. Адриан открыл рот, чтобы продолжить допрос, но Нино поднял руку, призывая того замолчать и сказал, что он все объяснит, когда они вернутся в лицей.

* * *

Во дворе лицея Алья сгорбилась над учебником истории, всеми силами стараясь подавить желание положить на него голову и просто вздремнуть. Прошлой ночью на Париж снова напали, и ее священным долгом было задокументировать каждый момент, запечатлевающий охрененность Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. После получения многочисленных фотографий она еле доплелась домой и села печатать пост для Ледиблога. К тому времени, когда она закончила, давно перевалило за полночь, и Алья, мысленно стукнув себя, заползла в кровать. И конечно же, сегодняшнее утро принесло ей еще одно «неудобство», а быстрый звонок Маринетт подтвердил, что она не одинока в своем несчастье.

Обычно она ходила на обед домой, но учеба давала о себе знать, и помимо Ледиблога еще столько надо сделать. Когда Маринетт собралась пойти с ней, как обычно, Алья отмахнулась, сказав, что выживет с батончиком мюсли. Маринетт выглядела обеспокоенной (но была слишком уставшей, чтобы спорить), но нехотя ушла, пообещав принести Алье ее любимый апельсиновый скон [1].

Так что она сидела здесь, сорок минут спустя, слушая, как урчит в желудке, и едва переворачивая страницы. Само собой разумеется, что идея поспать звучала просто отлично. Алья, чувствуя, как ее веки опускаются, положила голову на руки, уверенная в том, что звонок в любом случае разбудит ее. «Всего пятнадцать минут, это то что мне нужно», — подумала она. И, конечно, не успела Алья полностью сомкнуть веки, как услышала характерный смех Нино, эхом проходящий через двор.

Она застонала, зная, что от него ей не будет покоя. Потому что они странно рано вернулись с обеда, хотя обычно вваливались в класс за минуту до звонка. Алья собрала листки и направилась к столу, где расположились парни. «Беда не ходит одна», — заметила она.

Когда Алья подошла к ним, Адриан вежливо помахал. Это побудило Нино крутануться на месте и со странным выражением лица посмотреть на новоприбывшую.

— Ну и, — сказала та подозрительно, кладя на стол свои вещи. — Что вы тут вдвоем делаете?

— Ох-хо-хо, ты пришла как раз вовремя! — громко начал Нино, а потом понизил голос, — я просто собирался просветить нашего дорогого друга Адриана насчет… кое-чего.

Она, должно быть, неправильно его поняла. Алья взглянула на парней, на озорное ликование на лице одного и напряженное замешательство на лице второго. О Боже, Нино не шутил.

— Имеешь в виду, типа, про пестики и тычинки? — уточнила она.  
— Полегче, Алья, — Нино поднял руку. — Давайте начнем с малого, — он пихнул Адриана локтем.  
— Спроси ее о том, о чем спросил меня.

— М-м… а что такое месячные? — Адриан уже пожалел о своем вопросе, видя расползающееся удивление на лице Альи и, игнорируя задыхающегося от смеха друга, почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.

— Ох, да прекрати ты это, Нино! — рявкнула Алья, и выражение ее лица чуть смягчилось, когда она повернулась обратно к Адриану, — просто потому, что у него не было никого, кто мог бы ему это объяснить, у тебя нет права над ним смеяться.

Нино вздохнул:

— Ты права, прости, бро. — Он, положа руку на сердце, продолжил, — с этого момента, я буду твоим проводником в мир женской природы.

Алья усмехнулась. Нино повернулся к ней.

— И, конечно, я не против, если ты тоже поприсутствуешь. Может, узнаешь что-то новое.

— О, я постою рядом, но только чтобы остановить тебя, когда ты начнешь нести полную чушь!

— Между прочим, у меня четыре с плюсом по здоровью за прошлый год, и моя лучшая тема — это женские проблемы.

Адриан встрепенулся, услышав знакомые слова.

— Тот факт, что ты только что назвал менструацию «женскими проблемами», только подкрепляет мое решение остаться, — ответила Алья. — Так что, начинай свой урок, а я остановлю тебя до того, как ты окончательно все напутаешь.

Нино набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и повернулся к другу…

И вот так начались самые длинные и самые неловкие двадцать минут в жизни Адриана.

[1] — Скон — классическая британская выпечка.

* * *

— …А на вершине всех этих противных штук то, что девушки должны иметь дело с болями в животе и постоянным желанием поплакать…

— Неа, неверно, — Алья одернула его уже в седьмой раз, — болит не живот, — она наклонилась вперед (и Адриан подумал, что после всех этих сказанных вслух до жути смущающих вещей, она будто собирается перейти к кульминации той страшилки про маньяка с крюком.) — Схваткообразные боли, которые мы чувствуем, — это слизистая оболочка матки, которая медленно разрушается… а потом выходит из организма.

Парни отшатнулись и неосознанно схватились за животы. Алья мудро рассмеялась.

— Это ужасно, — прошептал Адриан, вспоминая Леди, согнувшуюся у стены. Нино слегка позеленел.

— О, и это правда, — продолжила Алья, испытывая слегка нездоровое удовольствие от их реакции. Назовите ее садисткой, но она рассудила, что, даже если они не испытывали этого, это не означало, что они не должны знать все кровавые подробности. — Как я и говорила, у всех девушек по-разному. У меня может болеть через раз, а вот бедная Маринетт страдает каждый месяц. Очень страдает.

— Кто страдает? — переспросила бедная Маринетт, подходя к троице. Парни тут же уставились в потертый стол и начали невинно насвистывать. Алья же наоборот, подмигнула подруге, заверяя, что все в порядке.

— Итак, — сказала она, забирая свои вещи, — сегодня было очень познавательно, да, мальчики?

Мальчики слегка обалдело кивнули. Маринетт заметила явный румянец на щеках Адриана, и ей стало очень любопытно узнать, о чем ее вспыльчивая лучшая подруга говорила, что обычно спокойный и сдержанный Адриан Агрест вдруг засмущался.

Но звонок прозвенел прежде, чем она смогла получить ответ на вопрос, побудив учеников тащить хвост обратно в класс. Одного очень довольного собой, одного смущенного, и двух, чуть мудрее и образованней, чем они были утром.

* * *

Иллюстрация к части:

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/136345003097/my-tablet-is-broken-so-lets-break-out-the-pens>


	3. Chapter 3

_В этой части Ледибаг случайно подбавит жару, а Кот Нуар ощутит его последствия (или самое интересное уже на подходе)._   


* * *

Должно быть, она ослышалась. Ледибаг, изумленно хлопая ресницами и слыша лишь ветер, свистящий в ушах, стояла на вершине Нотр-Дама.  
  
«Так и есть, — подумала она, — я точно ослышалась из-за ветра. Потому что не может быть, чтобы он сказал…»  
  
— Пардон, — сбивчиво сказала она, — я, кажется, не расслышала. Повтори еще раз, что ты сказал.  
  
— Эм… сочувствую твоей матке?  
  
Глаз Леди дернулся. Нет, она определенно точно расслышала в первый раз.  
  
— Значит… я правильно поняла, — медленно кивнула она. В ее взгляде должно быть сейчас читался миллион вариаций криков о помощи. Но посмотрев на напарника, Ледибаг не увидела на его лице ни капли вины за слова, которые только что вылетели у него изо рта. Кроме того, Кот, казалось, гордился собой так, что очевидно не замечал разворачивающийся в двух шагах от него нервный срыв.  
  
— О! А еще я тебе кое-что принес, — он расстегнул карман костюма и выудил оттуда трюфель, завернутый в блестящую обертку, — их было больше, но это все, что поместилось, — смущенно пояснил он, протягивая шоколад. — Я слышал, это отличное лекарство при женских проблемах, — продолжил он, едва немного смутившись.  
  
— Я… ага, — выдавила Ледибаг, беря конфету. Напарник втянул голову в плечи и беспокойно потер шею. Решив сжалиться над бедным котом, Ледибаг коротко усмехнулась, смягчая возникшее напряжение. Напарник посмотрел на нее с надеждой.  
  
— Я бы не сказала, что шоколад — это лекарство, — заметила она и зажала трюфель между губ. — Но явно не повредит.  
  
Кот проследил за движением ее губ, и покраснел уже по совсем иной причине — Ледибаг блаженно прикрыла глаза, смакуя вкус шоколада.  
  
Деньги никогда не были для него проблемой, но сейчас, глядя, как напарница кивает в знак признательности, он был особенно рад тому, что не поскупился на приличное лакомство.  
  
— Бовэ мой! — воскликнула она с полным ртом, расплываясь в довольной улыбке, — это потъяфаюфе!  
  
Кот криво ухмыльнулся на то, как по-детски Ледибаг наслаждается своим «лекарством», побуждая ту захлопнуть рот. Чувствуя, как шоколад тает во рту, она издала разочарованный вздох. Ледибаг перевела взгляд на остатки какао на своих пальцах, прикидывая, может ли ее воспитание позволить ей последний раз почувствовать этот вкус.  
  
— Ладно, моя леди, что-нибудь… — Кот остановился на полуслове, когда, к его полнейшему ужасу и восхищению, Ледибаг поднесла пальцы, обтянутые перчатками, ко рту, и медленно слизнула шоколад. Ее веки снова прикрылись в блаженстве от этого малого удовольствия, что ей перепало в эту адскую неделю. Из задумчивости ее выдернул сдавленный возглас, мгновенно замаскированный под кашель. На озадаченное лицо напарницы Кот лишь отмахнулся и продолжил старательно кашлять в кулак.  
  
Однако его внимательный взгляд подтолкнул Ледибаг к осознанию, в каком положении она находится. Она выудила пальцы изо рта с негромким хлюпающим звуком. Глаза Кота расширились до невозможного размера, и до того, как Ледибаг осознала, что делает, — кокетливо подмигнула ему, один в один, как делает он каждый божий день.  
  
Хотя на ее месте он бы сначала предупредил.  
  
Ледибаг осознала, что она сделала только через секунду, и ее накрыла волна смущения, заставляя отвернуться. Она только что пересекла ту тонкую грань между невинными заигрываниями и полноценным флиртом, и даже не подозревая об этом, ступила на территорию, где обычно обитает сам Кот. И то, что он отреагировал нетипично, полностью потеряв дар речи, только усилило подозрения в том, что она зашла слишком далеко. Странное ощущение начало теплиться в груди.  
  
— Ладно! — с нарочитым энтузиазмом выпалила Ледибаг. — Пора идти, не будем же мы ждать, пока злодеи сами за нами придут, не так ли?  
  
Она обернулась к напарнику, чтобы бросить тому наигранно непринужденную улыбку, а затем разбежалась и вскинула йо-йо. Как только ноги коснулись крыши соседнего здания, Ледибаг, слушая беспорядочный ритм сердца, отчетливо понимала, что это никак не связано с прыжками, а виноват во всем облаченный в черное герой, по-прежнему стоящий на вершине старинного строения и отчаянно пытающийся подобрать челюсть с пола.  


* * *

— Хм-м-м-арг-г-г-г-х-х… — застонала Маринетт, падая лицом на кровать. После долгого и странного дня ощущение мягкого покрывала под уставшим телом помогло снять некоторое напряжение. Над плечом порхала квами, хихикая над поведением своей подопечной и уворачиваясь от подушки, летящей в ее сторону.  
  
— Это не смешно, Тикки! — воскликнула Маринетт, перекатываясь к подушке в виде кота, которая занимала изголовье кровати. Притворяясь, что это кукла-вуду, Маринетт ткнула ее в мордочку, радуясь своей маленькой (как это по-детски!) победе. Но не это кошачье создание занимало весь ее разум.  
  
— Он посочувствовал… моей матке! — Маринетт состроила гримасу. Она бы уже забыла его неловкие соболезнования, если бы не дальнейшие действия ее самой. Очевидно, напарник успел выяснить, что за недуг у нее был и попытался загладить вину за свое невежество. Когда Маринетт подумала об этом, то этот жест показался ей почти… милым.  
  
А «милый» — не первая ассоциация, что должна прийти в голову при упоминании Кота Нуара. Отчаянный, да. Безрассудный, абсолютно. Но милый? Только не в одном контексте с этим хитрющим парнем.  
  
Чем больше Маринетт думала об этом, тем больше начинала ценить его переживания. Возможно, сказать напрямую «сочувствую твоей матке» не самый тактичный способ подойти к этому щепетильному вопросу, но Маринетт все равно оценила его искренность. И трюфели, наверняка, влетели ему в копеечку…

Где-то под ребрами всколыхнулось странное чувство, когда она опять прокрутила в голове свои грязные действия относительно трюфеля. Сев и начав распускать волосы, Маринетт залилась краской: то, как у Кота перехватило дыхание, а взгляд оказался прикован к ее губам, когда она жевала, и то, как он буквально растаял, когда она ему (под влиянием момента!) подмигнула…  
  
«Пожалуй, облизывание пальцев было лишним», — подумала она, невольно гладя кото-подушку. Но, черт возьми, это был лучший шоколад, который она когда-либо пробовала, (а это о многом говорит, особенно учитывая то, что она выросла в пекарне).  
  
— Он тебе нравится… — протянула Тикки звенящим голоском.  
  
— Нет, не нравится, — отбила Маринетт и спустилась к рабочему столу, — ты знаешь, в моем сердце есть место только для одного парня.  
  
Тикки приземлилась на стол перед Маринетт и кинула многозначительный взгляд:  
  
— Ты никогда не вела себя так с _Адрианом_ …  
  
— Вела как именно? — Маринетт виновато прикусила щеку и открыла ноутбук, чтобы проверить Ледиблог. Нападение произошло несколько часов назад, так что Алья уже успела разместить полноценный пост, в деталях рассказывающий о схватке.  
  
— Я, может, и не человек, но пробыла среди людей достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, кто и когда флиртует, — Тикки подплывала все ближе, подчеркивая свои слова, — и ты абсолютно точно флиртовала с Котом.  
  
Маринетт только усмехнулась и продолжила просматривать статью. Она не желала даже задумываться об этом. Какая нелепица! Прокрутив страницу, она щелкнула на галерею фотографий, на которых Ледибаг и Кот Нуар сражались против злодейки, орудующей теннисными ракетками.  
  
Большинство снимков были размыты, Алья уже несколько месяцев жаловалась на то, что у нее нет надлежащей камеры, но несколько оказались четкими. На первом Ледибаг зависла в прыжке в попытке увернуться от горящего теннисного мяча, пролетающего в опасной близости от лица. Маринетт невольно испытала гордость, видя решимость на собственном лице. Если бы она только могла ощущать ее без костюма.  
  
Она пощелкала еще, глядя на испытания, выпавшие ей тогда. Сейчас, как стороннему наблюдателю, они казались ей гораздо опасней. Будучи Ледибаг, она чувствовала себя непобедимой. Будто могла прогнуть под себя целый мир. И то, что она справлялась с, казалось бы, непобедимыми врагами, заставляло трепетать перед собственным альтер-эго.  
  
Она щелкнула на последнее фото. Герои победно стукаются кулаками, а на заднем плане на траве с растерянным видом сидит женщина в теннисной форме. Несмотря на то, что Маринетт была сосредоточена на битве, она заметила снующуюся рядом подругу. Ледибаг озаботилась тем, чтобы победно улыбнуться той в камеру, зная, что Алье будет приятно получить парочку удачных снимков. Но чего Маринетт не замечала до сих пор, так это то, что напарник не обращал ни малейшего внимания на объектив и с неприкрытым восхищением в глазах смотрел лишь на нее.  
  
Маринетт сглотнула.  
  
И захлопнула ноутбук. Порывисто встав, она схватила розовое полотенце с крючка на двери и отправилась в ванную. К тому моменту, когда ее руки сомкнулись на кране, сердце колотилось с бешеной скоростью. Так же как и утром. Списав странную реакцию на стресс, Маринетт стала набирать ванну, решив, что вечерние расслабляющие процедуры и крепкий сон помогут стереть негатив, накопившийся за этот странный день. Расставив по ванной комнате свечи и налив лавандовое масло в ванну, Маринетт скользнула в воду.  
  
Для полного счастья ей не хватало только трюфелей.  


* * *

Лишь глубокой ночью, после изматывающего дня, полного супергеройства, уроков и бесконечных часов фотосъемок, Адриан позволил себе вернуться к событиям дня. Смущение из-за провальной попытки проявить соболезнования оказалось ничем, в сравнении с последовавшим после. Реакция Ледибаг превзошла даже самые смелые его мечты.  
  
Ну… возможно, не самые смелые.  
  
Но то, как она смотрела на него, слизывая какао с пальцев, было откровенно чем-то греховным. И если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему неделю назад, что Ледибаг подмигнет ему, тот бы рассмеялся ему в лицо. Но вот он воспроизводит этот момент у себя в голове снова и снова, надеясь, что это была не галлюцинация, вызванная перенапряжением.  
  
Адриан уже десятый раз мысленно пнул себя за то неуклюжее покашливание в кулак.  
  
То есть, ну серьезно. Ледибаг. _Его Ледибаг._ Флиртовала. Флиртовала с ним!  
  
«Точнее с Котом Нуаром», — с оттенком уныния подумал Адриан, снимая кеды и ставя их в шкаф. В напоминающей размерами пещеру комнате он прошлепал босыми ногами к огромным окнам, занимающим всю стену спальни. В который раз радуясь, что они не запаяны наглухо (что делало его ночные прогулки возможными), Адриан приоткрыл ближайшее, внезапно ощущая, что в комнате будто не хватает воздуха.  
  
То есть, может это и не его рук дело… но что? Адриан никогда не видел такой бурной реакции на шоколад, даже если это и был самый дорогой шоколад, который он мог купить. Это лакомство продавалось за невозможную сумму, не говоря уже о километровых очередях. Но для Адриана это не было чем-то выдающимся, ведь владелец был одним из знакомых его отца, и он был счастлив поставлять дому Агрестов шоколад.  
  
Так что да, это были прекрасные трюфели, но даже этого недостаточно, чтобы изменить чье-то поведение настолько резко. Было что-то еще.  
  
«Может, два года ухаживаний наконец дали результаты? — размышлял Адриан. — Или она всегда испытывала ко мне романтические чувства, а сейчас решила проявить их?»  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул, последний раз впуская в легкие свежий морозный воздух, и закрыл на ночь окно.  
  
Не то чтобы его преследовали. Но полистай любой модный журнал, или пройди пару кварталов по Парижу — и наткнешься на его лицо. В лицее он был объектом всеобщего обожания и восхищения, и особенно много внимания получал от девочек (и, как ни странно, парней тоже). Некоторые поклонники, типа Хлои, переступали все границы, ловя его в коридорах и осыпая подарками. А еще были молчуны, которые заикались, если случался (мучительно короткий) разговор и избегали смотреть в глаза, будто он был солнцем каким-то. Очень немногие люди относились к Адриану, как к человеку.  
  
То были Нино и Алья, которые раскусили его обаяние за считанные недели и относились к нему, как к обычному однокласснику. И еще Маринетт — четвертая в их компании, и хотя она по-прежнему заикалась и спотыкалась, когда Адриан обращался к ней, это его не очень волновало. Это же просто Маринетт… милая, застенчивая и немного неуклюжая.

Но все было иначе, когда дело касалось его Леди.

Она — воплощение отваги, силы, красоты, бескорыстия и обаяния. Прекрасное воплощение всего самого наилучшего, обтянутое в красный спандекс в горох. Но у Адриана были свои причины быть очарованным ею. Пусть его окружали десятки людей, пытающиеся заслужить расположение супермодели Адриана Агреста, был только один человек, который действительно принимал его подлинную личность. Кота Нуара.  
  
Маска подарила ему возможность быть тем, кем он хочет. Кем-то уникальным и независимым. Свободным от чьих-то ожиданий. Понимание того, что Леди принимает его без всего этого фасада только больше заставляло Адриана тянуться к ней. И лишь одна мысль, что ее тоже тянуло к нему…  
  
Перед глазами вновь ее тонкие пальцы, медленно двигающиеся меж губ. Ее кокетливое подмигивание — наполненное тем самым посылом, который он пытался до нее донести в течение двух лет. Не в первый раз за день Адриан ощутил жар.  
  
Порхнувший над головой Плагг, заметив, что его подопечный раскраснелся, подобно помидору, начал гоготать. Адриан только бросил на того испепеляющий взгляд, пробормотав, что квами лучше заняться своим сыром, и помчался в ванную.  
  
Ему нужно принять душ.  
  
Очень долгий, очень холодный душ.


	4. Chapter 4

_Маринетт покорит новые вершины, а Адриан опоздает на вечеринку._

* * *

— Кот… встань рядом на секунду.  
  
Черные ботинки затормозили у тротуара. Кот повернул голову к Ледибаг, пытаясь прочитать непонятные эмоции, которые играли на ее лице.  
  
Если бы он не знал ее лучше, то сказал бы, что на ее лице играет озорство. Ее губы подрагивали, будто она пыталась подавить улыбку. Взгляд голубых глаз оценивающе скользнул по его телу, потом вернулся к его лицу. Видя, что он таки и завис в недоумении, Ледибаг уже явным жестом поманила его к себе.  
  
Кот Нуар никогда не заставит свою Леди ждать. Возвращая привычную развязность, он подошел ближе и лихо поймал Ледибаг за руку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мне всегда в удовольствие…  
  
— Не торопись, Котик, — осадила его напарница, выдергивая руку. Ледибаг подтолкнула его плечом и стала непосредственно бок о бок с ним, —…и встань прямо!  
  
Он подчинился и, усмехнувшись, вытянулся. Он повернул голову к Леди, и встретив ее взгляд, обнаружил, что она смотрит на него со зловещей улыбкой. Кот было собрался пустить еще одну остроту, как вдруг заметил…  
  
…подождите секундочку.  
  
Она смотрела прямо на него.  
  
Не вверх, а прямо.  
  
Осознание страшного, видимо, было у него на лице написано, потому что в следующий момент Ледибаг разразилась хохотом.  
  
— Боже мой, да я выше тебя! — воскликнула она, вытирая с щек слезы чистого ликования. Она обхватила себя руками, сгибаясь от смеха.  
  
Кот с негодованием зашипел.  
  
— Быть такого не может, я всегда был выше! — ответил он, раздраженно скрестив руки на груди. Тогда Ледибаг выпрямилась, хотя ее всю еще трясло от смешков, и встала напротив напарника.  
  
Герои начали вытягиваться вверх, как могли. Это привело к тычкам с криками «Нечестно!» и «Ты встал на цыпочки!», прежде чем они одинаково выпрямились по струнке.  
  
И черт бы с этим, если бы они не смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
В любой другой момент, Кот пришел бы в восторг. Они стояли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, а их лица находились еще ближе. Но тут стоит она, ростом с него, да еще и наглее, чем он когда-либо был.  
  
Вспомнив последние несколько месяцев, Кот признал, что у напарницы был скачок роста. Ее изменение роста казалось постепенным, но внезапное осознание, что она его догнала, поразило Кота, как удар молнии. «Когда это успело произойти?!»   
  
— Ладно… возможно, мы одинакового роста, — пробурчал он, надув губы, а глаза Леди победно расширились. Она отпрыгнула назад и потрясла кулаком в воздухе, напевая при этом триумфальную мелодию.  
  
— Но это не значит, что ты выше меня-я-я! — взвизгнул Кот.  
  
Он замолк, быстро закрывая рот руками. Победный триумф Ледибаг остановился, и она медленно обернулась. Он и не думал, что такое возможно, но она выглядела еще более возбужденно взволнованной, чем минуту назад.  
  
— Кот Нуар, у тебя голос ломается? — недоверчиво спросила она.  
  
Его лицо зарделось, и он внезапно обрадовался, что они проводят патрулирование по ночам в полной темноте.  
  
Ледибаг не отрывала от него самодовольный взгляд. Она практически тряслась от радости.  
  
Кот, пытаясь оставаться хладнокровным, прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить, но все что он хотел сейчас — это растаять и утечь в канализацию у себя под ногами.  
  
— Мой голос не ломается, — осторожно ответил он, специально понижая голос, — чтоб ты знала, это просто муха попала в горло.  
  
Ледибаг прыснула, с садистским ликованием качая головой.  
  
— На самом деле, я все еще травмирован после тех тяжелых испытаний, выпавших на мою долю, поэтому мне надо немедленно отправляться спать.  
  
Ледибаг снова начала захлебываться от смеха.  
  
«Мне нужен путь отхода», — отчаянно подумал Кот. Поэтому он сделал то, что всегда делал — прибегнул к флирту.  
  
— Если, конечно, ты не хочешь побыть со мной, пока мне не станет лучше, — подкатил он с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем на самом деле ощущал.  
  
Ее смешки становились все громче, и Кот понял, что обстановка как-то разрядилась. Вскоре, он смеялся вместе с ней, пока знакомые звуковые сигналы не прервали веселье.  
  
Отсмеявшись и глубоко вздохнув, Ледибаг ласково потрепала волосы Кота. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не замурлыкать.  
  
— Знаешь, нет причин смущаться, — чистосердечно признала Ледибаг, — у многих моих одноклассников тоже ломается голос, — она пожала плечами, и ее пальцы выскользнули из светлых волос, игнорируя протестующий вздох.  
  
— Это абсолютно нормально — мы же взрослеем, — продолжила девушка, слегка стыдясь своей бурной, невежливой реакции.  
  
Ледибаг были не чужды испытания, предоставляемые собственным телом на этом этапе взросления. В действительности, она умудрилась подразнить напарника, когда он в трудную минуту ее поддерживал. Ледибаг стало противно от собственного поведения.  
  
Но, конечно, будучи самим собой, Кот быстро оправился и вернул разговор в прежнее русло:  
  
— Я ценю это, моя Леди, но то, что я сказал — правда. Этот кот не ломается, — ответил он, эффектно закрывая тему. Ледибаг поняла намек и, прежде чем отправиться в путь, чтобы закончить патрулировать, одарила напарника добродушной улыбкой.  
  
Хотя это была середина весны, Париж еще был пропитан зимним холодом. О чем он не преминул напомнить героям, когда они вышли на широкую и пустую улицу в глухой ночи. Холодный ветер пустил дрожь по спине Ледибаг. Говорите что хотите — Кот… встань рядом на секунду.  
  
Черные ботинки затормозили у тротуара. Кот повернул голову к Ледибаг, пытаясь прочитать непонятные эмоции, которые играли на ее лице.  
  
Если бы он не знал ее лучше, то сказал бы, что на ее лице играет озорство. Ее губы подрагивали, будто она пыталась подавить улыбку. Взгляд голубых глаз оценивающе скользнул по его телу, потом вернулся к его лицу. Видя, что он таки и завис в недоумении, Ледибаг уже явным жестом поманила его к себе.  
  
Кот Нуар никогда не заставит свою Леди ждать. Возвращая привычную развязность, он подошел ближе и лихо поймал Ледибаг за руку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мне всегда в удовольствие…  
  
— Не торопись, Котик, — осадила его напарница, выдергивая руку. Ледибаг подтолкнула его плечом и стала непосредственно бок о бок с ним, —…и встань прямо!  
  
Он подчинился и, усмехнувшись, вытянулся. Он повернул голову к Леди, и встретив ее взгляд, обнаружил, что она смотрит на него со зловещей улыбкой. Кот было собрался пустить еще одну остроту, как вдруг заметил…  
  
…подождите секундочку.  
  
Она смотрела прямо на него.  
  
Не вверх, а прямо.  
  
Осознание страшного, видимо, было у него на лице написано, потому что в следующий момент Ледибаг разразилась хохотом.  
  
— Боже мой, да я выше тебя! — воскликнула она, вытирая с щек слезы чистого ликования. Она обхватила себя руками, сгибаясь от смеха.  
  
Кот с негодованием зашипел.  
  
— Быть такого не может, я всегда был выше! — ответил он, раздраженно скрестив руки на груди. Тогда Ледибаг выпрямилась, хотя ее всю еще трясло от смешков, и встала напротив напарника.  
  
Герои начали вытягиваться вверх, как могли. Это привело к тычкам с криками «Нечестно!» и «Ты встал на цыпочки!», прежде чем они одинаково выпрямились по струнке.  
  
И черт бы с этим, если бы они не смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
В любой другой момент, Кот пришел бы в восторг. Они стояли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, а их лица находились еще ближе. Но тут стоит она, ростом с него, да еще и наглее, чем он когда-либо был.  
  
Вспомнив последние несколько месяцев, Кот признал, что у напарницы был скачок роста. Ее изменение роста казалось постепенным, но внезапное осознание, что она его догнала, поразило Кота, как удар молнии. «Когда это успело произойти?!»   
  
— Ладно… возможно, мы одинакового роста, — пробурчал он, надув губы, а глаза Леди победно расширились. Она отпрыгнула назад и потрясла кулаком в воздухе, напевая при этом триумфальную мелодию.  
  
— Но это не значит, что ты выше меня-я-я! — взвизгнул Кот.  
  
Он замолк, быстро закрывая рот руками. Победный триумф Ледибаг остановился, и она медленно обернулась. Он и не думал, что такое возможно, но она выглядела еще более возбужденно взволнованной, чем минуту назад.  
  
— Кот Нуар, у тебя голос ломается? — недоверчиво спросила она.  
  
Его лицо зарделось, и он внезапно обрадовался, что они проводят патрулирование по ночам в полной темноте.  
  
Ледибаг не отрывала от него самодовольный взгляд. Она практически тряслась от радости.  
  
Кот, пытаясь оставаться хладнокровным, прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить, но все что он хотел сейчас — это растаять и утечь в канализацию у себя под ногами.  
  
— Мой голос не ломается, — осторожно ответил он, специально понижая голос, — чтоб ты знала, это просто муха попала в горло.  
  
Ледибаг прыснула, с садистским ликованием качая головой.  
  
— На самом деле, я все еще травмирован после тех тяжелых испытаний, выпавших на мою долю, поэтому мне надо немедленно отправляться спать.  
  
Ледибаг снова начала захлебываться от смеха.  
  
«Мне нужен путь отхода», — отчаянно подумал Кот. Поэтому он сделал то, что всегда делал — прибегнул к флирту.  
  
— Если, конечно, ты не хочешь побыть со мной, пока мне не станет лучше, — подкатил он с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем на самом деле ощущал.  
  
Ее смешки становились все громче, и Кот понял, что обстановка как-то разрядилась. Вскоре, он смеялся вместе с ней, пока знакомые звуковые сигналы не прервали веселье.  
  
Отсмеявшись и глубоко вздохнув, Ледибаг ласково потрепала волосы Кота. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не замурлыкать.  
  
— Знаешь, нет причин смущаться, — чистосердечно признала Ледибаг, — у многих моих одноклассников тоже ломается голос, — она пожала плечами, и ее пальцы выскользнули из светлых волос, игнорируя протестующий вздох.  
  
— Это абсолютно нормально — мы же взрослеем, — продолжила девушка, слегка стыдясь своей бурной, невежливой реакции.  
  
Ледибаг были не чужды испытания, предоставляемые собственным телом на этом этапе взросления. В действительности, она умудрилась подразнить напарника, когда он в трудную минуту ее поддерживал. Ледибаг стало противно от собственного поведения.  
  
Но, конечно, будучи самим собой, Кот быстро оправился и вернул разговор в прежнее русло:  
  
— Я ценю это, моя Леди, но то, что я сказал — правда. Этот кот не ломается, — ответил он, эффектно закрывая тему. Ледибаг поняла намек и, прежде чем отправиться в путь, чтобы закончить патрулировать, одарила напарника добродушной улыбкой.  
  
Хотя это была середина весны, Париж еще был пропитан зимним холодом. О чем он не преминул напомнить героям, когда они вышли на широкую и пустую улицу в глухой ночи. Холодный ветер пустил дрожь по спине Ледибаг. Говорите что хотите — Кот… встань рядом на секунду.  
  
Черные ботинки затормозили у тротуара. Кот повернул голову к Ледибаг, пытаясь прочитать непонятные эмоции, которые играли на ее лице.  
  
Если бы он не знал ее лучше, то сказал бы, что на ее лице играет озорство. Ее губы подрагивали, будто она пыталась подавить улыбку. Взгляд голубых глаз оценивающе скользнул по его телу, потом вернулся к его лицу. Видя, что он таки и завис в недоумении, Ледибаг уже явным жестом поманила его к себе.  
  
Кот Нуар никогда не заставит свою Леди ждать. Возвращая привычную развязность, он подошел ближе и лихо поймал Ледибаг за руку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мне всегда в удовольствие…  
  
— Не торопись, Котик, — осадила его напарница, выдергивая руку. Ледибаг подтолкнула его плечом и стала непосредственно бок о бок с ним, —…и встань прямо!  
  
Он подчинился и, усмехнувшись, вытянулся. Он повернул голову к Леди, и встретив ее взгляд, обнаружил, что она смотрит на него со зловещей улыбкой. Кот было собрался пустить еще одну остроту, как вдруг заметил…  
  
…подождите секундочку.  
  
Она смотрела прямо на него.  
  
Не вверх, а прямо.  
  
Осознание страшного, видимо, было у него на лице написано, потому что в следующий момент Ледибаг разразилась хохотом.  
  
— Боже мой, да я выше тебя! — воскликнула она, вытирая с щек слезы чистого ликования. Она обхватила себя руками, сгибаясь от смеха.  
  
Кот с негодованием зашипел.  
  
— Быть такого не может, я всегда был выше! — ответил он, раздраженно скрестив руки на груди. Тогда Ледибаг выпрямилась, хотя ее всю еще трясло от смешков, и встала напротив напарника.  
  
Герои начали вытягиваться вверх, как могли. Это привело к тычкам с криками «Нечестно!» и «Ты встал на цыпочки!», прежде чем они одинаково выпрямились по струнке.  
  
И черт бы с этим, если бы они не смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
В любой другой момент, Кот пришел бы в восторг. Они стояли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, а их лица находились еще ближе. Но тут стоит она, ростом с него, да еще и наглее, чем он когда-либо был.  
  
Вспомнив последние несколько месяцев, Кот признал, что у напарницы был скачок роста. Ее изменение роста казалось постепенным, но внезапное осознание, что она его догнала, поразило Кота, как удар молнии. «Когда это успело произойти?!»   
  
— Ладно… возможно, мы одинакового роста, — пробурчал он, надув губы, а глаза Леди победно расширились. Она отпрыгнула назад и потрясла кулаком в воздухе, напевая при этом триумфальную мелодию.  
  
— Но это не значит, что ты выше меня-я-я! — взвизгнул Кот.  
  
Он замолк, быстро закрывая рот руками. Победный триумф Ледибаг остановился, и она медленно обернулась. Он и не думал, что такое возможно, но она выглядела еще более возбужденно взволнованной, чем минуту назад.  
  
— Кот Нуар, у тебя голос ломается? — недоверчиво спросила она.  
  
Его лицо зарделось, и он внезапно обрадовался, что они проводят патрулирование по ночам в полной темноте.  
  
Ледибаг не отрывала от него самодовольный взгляд. Она практически тряслась от радости.  
  
Кот, пытаясь оставаться хладнокровным, прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить, но все что он хотел сейчас — это растаять и утечь в канализацию у себя под ногами.  
  
— Мой голос не ломается, — осторожно ответил он, специально понижая голос, — чтоб ты знала, это просто муха попала в горло.  
  
Ледибаг прыснула, с садистским ликованием качая головой.  
  
— На самом деле, я все еще травмирован после тех тяжелых испытаний, выпавших на мою долю, поэтому мне надо немедленно отправляться спать.  
  
Ледибаг снова начала захлебываться от смеха.  
  
«Мне нужен путь отхода», — отчаянно подумал Кот. Поэтому он сделал то, что всегда делал — прибегнул к флирту.  
  
— Если, конечно, ты не хочешь побыть со мной, пока мне не станет лучше, — подкатил он с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем на самом деле ощущал.  
  
Ее смешки становились все громче, и Кот понял, что обстановка как-то разрядилась. Вскоре, он смеялся вместе с ней, пока знакомые звуковые сигналы не прервали веселье.  
  
Отсмеявшись и глубоко вздохнув, Ледибаг ласково потрепала волосы Кота. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не замурлыкать.  
  
— Знаешь, нет причин смущаться, — чистосердечно признала Ледибаг, — у многих моих одноклассников тоже ломается голос, — она пожала плечами, и ее пальцы выскользнули из светлых волос, игнорируя протестующий вздох.  
  
— Это абсолютно нормально — мы же взрослеем, — продолжила девушка, слегка стыдясь своей бурной, невежливой реакции.  
  
Ледибаг были не чужды испытания, предоставляемые собственным телом на этом этапе взросления. В действительности, она умудрилась подразнить напарника, когда он в трудную минуту ее поддерживал. Ледибаг стало противно от собственного поведения.  
  
Но, конечно, будучи самим собой, Кот быстро оправился и вернул разговор в прежнее русло:  
  
— Я ценю это, моя Леди, но то, что я сказал — правда. Этот кот не ломается, — ответил он, эффектно закрывая тему. Ледибаг поняла намек и, прежде чем отправиться в путь, чтобы закончить патрулировать, одарила напарника добродушной улыбкой.  
  
Хотя это была середина весны, Париж еще был пропитан зимним холодом. О чем он не преминул напомнить героям, когда они вышли на широкую и пустую улицу в глухой ночи. Холодный ветер пустил дрожь по спине Ледибаг. Говорите что хотите о ее костюме, но на заморозки он явно не был рассчитан.

Кот заметил это и начал подкатывать на тему того, что он не прочь поделиться с ней теплом. Потом правда напарница ткнула его в плечо, так что он предложил просто завершить патруль. Они попрощались, пообещав встретиться через несколько дней, и разбежались в разных направлениях.  


* * *

В отличие от Кота, Маринетт нужно было пересечь всего несколько улиц, чтобы вернуться в пекарню. Хорошо, что маршрут патруля пролегал недалеко от ее дома. Быстро, как молния, она запрыгнула на крышу и проскользнула в люк на террасе, оказываясь на собственной кровати.  
  
Адриан же едва успел запрыгнуть в собственное окно, прежде чем его трансформация закончилась. Крохотный черный квами вылетел из кольца, ворча и бормоча жалобы, и плюхнулся на массивную кровать.  
  
Хотя Адриану не хотелось ничего больше, чем завалиться спать, было еще несколько вещей, которые ему необходимо сделать.  
  
Первым делом он направился смыть весь пот и грязь, налипшие на него за ночную прогулку.  
  
Как и все в доме Агрестов, его ванная была огромной. Все из белого мрамора, ванный гарнитур из стерлингового серебра, не говоря уже о современном «тропическом» душе и двух раковинах, встроенных в туалетный столик, занимающий целых две стены ванной комнаты. Зачем Адриану две раковины, он и сам не знал. То же самое можно было сказать и о современной квадратной ванне, занимающей никогда не используемый угол помещения. Адриан мог по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз он принимал ванну, а последний раз был, когда ему было лет двенадцать.  
  
Поэтому, естественно, он аккуратно обошел ее и, подойдя к душевой кабинке, включил воду на максимум.  
  
Он снова подумал о Ледибаг, когда намыливал волосы. Не то чтобы он завел привычку думать о ней, находясь в душе, быстро успокоил он себя, подставляя голову под струи теплой воды, а затем встряхнув головой с уже чистыми волосами. Все выглядело так, будто она уходила все дальше и дальше от него, окунаясь во взросление, пока он сам оставался на месте — неизменно юным.  
  
А он был всегда на шаг впереди. Когда Адриану было одиннадцать, он уже пережил скачок роста и был на голову выше своих ровесников (по крайней мере, тех, с кем он непосредственно контактировал). Фотографы пели ему дифирамбы, восхищаясь его ростом, несмотря на его юность, и грызлись между собой за возможность его отснять. Адриан предполагал, что именно поэтому он зашел в модельном бизнесе так далеко — он был рожден для этого.  
  
Однако фамилия тоже сыграла свою роль.  
  
Когда он перешел на общее обучение, то в первый же день заметил, что выше почти всех в классе (и по секрету, очень этому радовался). Конечно, все изменилось в последние месяцы.  
  
Один за другим, его одноклассников настигал период полового созревания и, как корь, распространялся среди подростков. Они, казалось, вырастали на голову за одну ночь. Вокруг Адриана сужались талии, расширялись плечи, ломались голоса. Выскакивали прыщи, застегивались бюстгальтеры, и даже появлялась растительность на лице.  
  
«Нет, чувак, смотри! Клянусь, прямо под моим носом», — Адриан вспомнил, как Нино сказал ему что-то подобное пару дней назад. Напряженно щурясь, Адриан смог рассмотреть только темный пух, разреженно пробившийся над верхней губой лучшего друга.  
  
Прежде чем он успел откомментировать этот факт, парни отскочили друг от друга, услышав смешки Альи. Они начали объяснять, почему были так близко друг к другу, но она лишь ухмыльнулась и направилась к выходу, чтобы встретиться с Маринетт.  
  
Да, выглядело так, будто Адриан показывал себя всегда наилучшим образом, а теперь был вынужден смотреть, как каждый вокруг него растет и взрослеет, пока он сам остается в ловушке юности.  
  
Позволяя полностью упиться беспокойством и жалостью к самому себе, Адриан, резко закрыв воду, схватил полотенце и принялся вытирать голову.  
  
— Она одного роста со мной, — пожаловался он самому себе, оборачивая полотенце на бедрах. Адриан подошел к зеркалу и почти уткнулся носом в отражение.  
  
Вот он. Тот же Адриан, что и всегда. Мягкая и безупречная кожа, спасибо жесткому увлажняющему уходу. Ни следа прыщей… но и ни следа растительности, хмуро отметил он, рассматривая область вокруг рта. Адриан повернул голову.  
  
У некоторых ребят из класса подбородки приобрели более мужественный вид, а профиль Адриана оставался нежно очерченным, щеки и подбородок — с мягкой округлостью. Он надулся, отчего лицо стало выглядеть еще более детским.  
  
Не в первый раз за сегодня, Адриан вздохнул. Отойдя от столешницы, он собрал грязную одежду, намереваясь закончить вечернюю рутину проверкой Ледиблога. Но там не было ничего нового, ведь он проверял его меньше суток назад. Только несколько новых фанатских теорий, которые он пролистал, прежде чем кликнуть на вкладку архива.  
  
Он открыл все новости о приключениях дуэта, начиная с самых истоков. Было очень много фотографий с Ледибаг, (чему он больше рад, чем нет), и всего несколько драгоценных снимков с обоими участниками дуэта. Прокручивая архив за несколько месяцев, Адриан кликал на каждый снимок, размещенный Альей.  
  
Изменение было постепенным лишь поначалу. Но когда он вынужден был признать, что Ледибаг прибавила в росте, разница между ними укорачивалась с каждой новой встречей. Последние фото только подтверждали его наблюдения. Она ростом с него… может быть, если не считать его растрепанные волосы.  
  
На этом он ощутил неожиданное желание закончить. Так что Адриан отправился закрыть окно, а затем драматично плюхнулся в постель.  
  
Все это так глупо.  
  
Сейчас он, супермодель Адриан Агрест, был  _недоволен_ своим внешним видом. Не произошло ничего такого, и он это знал, но не мог побороть чувство зависти и тоски, крутившееся внутри. Он провалился в беспокойный сон.  
  
В эту ночь Адриану Агресту снилось, что он в двадцать пять лет все еще рекламирует детскую одежду.


	5. Chapter 5

_Часть, в которой дети тупят._

* * *

Следующий месяц прошел спокойно.  
  
Если, конечно, можно считать еженедельные набеги сверхсильных одержимых злодеев на город нормой. Но для Маринетт так оно и было.  
  
Жизнь шла своим чередом. Маринетт успела поспать, сходить на занятия, позаниматься дизайном, спасти город. И так каждый день.  
  
Она стала с Котом обходительней, ведь чувствовала вину за то ребячество, которым она отреагировала на свой рывок роста. Конечно, будучи самим собой, Кот не стал таить обиду, да и вообще продолжал чуть ли не целовать землю, по которой она ходит. Маринетт разрывалась между чувством облегчения и стыда, спасибо напарнику, который в общем не был злопамятным малым.  
  
Он приносил ей шоколад, она перестала отстраняться, когда он целовал ей руку. Их партнерство никогда не было более тесным.  
  
И поэтому она была, понятно, очень расстроена услышанным.  
  
— Что ты подразумеваешь под «целым летом»? — медленно переспросила Ледибаг, стараясь не показывать разочарование. Кот даже не потрудился скрыть уныние, ковыряя землю металлическим носком ботинка.  
  
— Ну как бы… все три месяца, — печально ответил он. — Но, поверь, я пытался всеми силами избежать этой участи.  
  
Ледибаг, игнорируя неприятное крутящее чувство в животе, ободряюще улыбнулась Коту.  
  
— Нет! То есть, хорошо же увидеться с семьей, верно?  
  
Кот кивнул, и его накладные уши поникли, когда он провел рукой по лицу.  
  
— Кто в здравом уме уезжает на целое лето в Италию?  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — тихо спросил он, в зеленых глазах искрилось беспокойство. — Обстановка в городе начала обостряться. Если что-то случится, пока меня не будет…  
  
Ледибаг подняла руку, заставив того замолчать.  
  
— Я справлюсь, — просто сказала она.  
  
Кот посмотрел на нее с выражением, полным страха и гнева, которое она никогда бы не хотела видеть на лице напарника. Ледибаг едва удержалась, чтобы не обнять его, но вместо этого поманила его за собой и нарочито веселым тоном сказала:  
  
— Пошли, обход сам по себе не завершится.  


* * *

Приближалась последняя неделя занятий и Маринетт жила, как в тумане. Ожидание летних каникул смешалось с беспокойством, связанным с предстоящим отъездом Кота. Эти два чувства гонялись друг за другом и крутились в неприятном щекотливом водовороте где-то внутри. А ведь еще надо готовиться к итоговым экзаменам…  
  
Сказать, что Маринетт стрессовала — ничего не сказать.  
  
Алья заметила, что что-то не так, когда она пришла в лицей в разных туфлях и вывернутой наизнанку рубашке. Алья мысленно дала себе оплеуху за то, что не заметила этого раньше (блог занимал большую часть ее времени), и после занятий повела Маринетт поесть мороженого, которое той было крайне необходимо.  
  
В середине заедания переживаний холодным десертом, Алья предложила собрать компанию для подготовки к экзаменам.  
  
— Встретимся с одноклассниками, — сказала она с набитым лимонным мороженым ртом, а Маринетт недоверчиво посмотрела на лучшую подругу: не может быть, чтобы Алья ничего не замышляла. Тем не менее, она согласилась, пообещав принести полную коробку вкусностей из пекарни на следующий обеденный перерыв для всех, кто согласится прийти на их спонтанное собрание.  
  
Конечно, лучше бы Маринетт подготовилась заранее. Когда она на следующий день зашла во двор, то увидела за столом двух очень знакомых ей парней, сидящих напротив ее (ага, конечно) невиновной лучшей подруги.  


* * *

— Я не могу поверить, что ты позвала их, как я смогу думать о чем-либо, когда рядом Адриан Агрест? — оплакивала свою судьбинушку Маринетт, распластавшись на полу в своей комнате. Алья просто усмехнулась с кушетки. Вот тебе и катастрофа.  
  
— Слушай, если мы хотим хотя бы попытаться не завалить физику в этом году, то он нам нужен. Плюс, Нино — единственный, кто может предоставить нам доступ к источнику чистейшего кофеина, — призвала к разуму Алья, опускаясь на корточки, а затем ложась рядом с несчастной на розовом ковре. И в этом она была права.  
  
Так подруги пролежали вместе следующие двадцать минут, сплетничая и болтая. Или же просто пытались забыть про работу, что ждет их на неделе.  
  
— Ты нравишься ему, ты же знаешь, — заметила Алья, нарушая тишину.  
  
— Кому?.. О, заткнись! — отмахнулась от нее Маринетт.  
  
— Я серьезно, ты бы знала это, если бы поговорила с ним хоть разок, — продолжила Алья гнуть свою линию, перекатываясь на бок, да так, что оказалась в опасной близости к тому, чтобы выпасть из собственной рубашки. Маринетт, хихикнув, протянула руку и подтянула рубашку за воротник. Алья, фыркнув «спасибо», поправила бюстгальтер.  
  
Маринетт в который раз задумалась о том, почему парни не выстраиваются за Альей в очередь. Подруга была пухленькой все детство (что ни капельки ту не беспокоило), но просто в прошлом году Алья начала буквально светиться. Она не похудела, нет, просто вес будто перераспределился на нужные места.  
  
Такие, как грудь и бедра.  
  
— Ну, точно грушевидный тип, — оценивающе шептала Маринетт, наблюдая, как фигура Альи становится эталоном женственности. Конечно, Алья не была столь признательна природе, жалуясь, что она должна все чаще покупать новую одежду, чтобы та подходила фигуре. Воинственный нрав, казалось, рос вместе с ней.  
  
Может, Маринетт не видела всей картины, чтобы понять, почему в дверь ее подруги не ломятся парни.  
  
— Извини, подруга, — нахмурилась Алья и опустила глаза на свое декольте. — Теперь, вы двое, ведите себя хорошо  и НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙТЕ меня спускаться к вам, — она погрозила пальцем и захихикала.

— Мне б твои проблемы… — тихо заскулила Маринетт, поглядывая на свою, гораздо меньшего размера, грудь.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, ты хоть знаешь, сколько я трачу на бюстгальтеры? Кроме того, у тебя там все замечательно. Очень пропорционально, — Маринетт разразилась смехом, наблюдая, как Алья нарочито заинтересованно оценивает ее грудь.  
  
— Ты кого изображаешь? Ценителя прекрасного? — проговорила Маринетт сквозь смешки. Алья торжественно кивнула, принимая сидячее положение, чтобы тщательно изучить объект исследования.  
  
— Замечательный изгиб… — продолжила та, как какой-то эксперт-аналитик, в воздухе обводя профиль груди Маринетт. — Осмелюсь сказать, что это твердая десятка. Из десяти, конечно же.  
  
Маринетт обхватила живот, трясясь от смеха, и упала на бок. Не в силах держать серьезный вид, Алья присоединилась к ней, плюхаясь спиной на ковер и обнимая свою неадекватную лучшую подругу.  


* * *

Маринетт шлепнула от досады карандашом, за сорок пять минут она не продвинулась в итоговом сочинении ни на строчку. Адриан и Алья одновременно подскочили на месте от внезапного звука, заставляя виновницу выдавить смущенную улыбку.  
  
— Ой… угх, простите, ребята, — Маринетт рассеянно перетасовала бумаги, лежащие перед ней на столе, чтобы в следующий момент положить на них голову.  
  
— Я в жизни с этим не справлюсь, — глухо объявила она в кипу домашней работы.  
  
Во время второго собрания их «учебной группы» Маринетт обнаружила, что все-таки может сосредоточиться на учебе.  
  
Наверное, это было связано с тем, что она слишком устала, чтобы смущаться. На самом деле, она практически не замечала присутствия Адриана, пока он не обратился к ней напрямую. И даже тогда, она поняла, что способна побороть смущение, потому что учеба отодвигает на второй план ее любовную лихорадку.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, чуваки! Нино спешит на помощь!  
  
Маринетт вскинула голову на знакомый стук банки с энергетиком. Нино также поставил банки перед Альей и Адрианом, на ходу заливая в себя газировку. «Вовремя», — подумала она.  
  
Над столом хором пронеслось «спасибо», и троица одновременно открыла банки и начала опустошать их почти с животным пылом.  
  
Алья прикончила энергетик первой и смяла жестяную банку в руках. Адриан и Маринетт ушли недалеко, допив свои порции напитка (который вполне бы мог оказаться начинкой для кислотных аккумуляторов) и сложив пустые банки в выросшую кучу позади.  
  
— Нормально, что я чувствую, как пахнут  _цвета_ ? — отстраненно спросила Маринетт, чувствуя, как закружилась голова от химикатов, стремительно несущихся по организму.  
  
— Я бы больше беспокоился, если бы не чувствовал, — ответил Нино, ободрительно хлопая ее по плечу, и плюхнулся на соседний стул. — Итак, над чем мы сейчас страдаем?  
  
— Эссе по английскому, — зловеще ответила Алья. Она посмотрела на собственный, еще пустой листок и потянулась за следующей банкой энергетика.  
  
— Черт, совсем забыл! — Цыкнул Нино, выпучивая глаза за стеклами очков. — Это же будет стоить тридцать процентов от итоговой оценки?  
  
— Сорок, — понуро исправил его Адриан.  
  
Стол застонал в унисон.  
  
Спустя три часа, две убитых упаковки и несколько литров пролитых слез, ребята праздновали победу. Каждый сжимал в трясущихся руках (кое-как) написанную работу.  
  
Собирая вещи, они завели разговор о планах на лето. Алья как раз закончила описывать свою увлекательную стажировку, которая ее ожидает, и повернулась к Адриану, чтобы узнать, что у того на повестке дня. Его лицо тут же потемнело, а руки на секунду задержались на лямке рюкзака, когда он плюхнулся обратно в кресло.  
  
Он чертыхнулся под нос.  
  
Маринетт опешила. Адриан Агрест никогда не ругался.  
  
— Да ладно, чел, что бы там ни было запланировано, все не так плохо, — понимающе заметил Нино. Адриан только вздохнул, грустно опираясь головой о руку. (Маринетт чуть не запищала). Он выпрямился.  
  
— Мой отец отправляет меня в деловую поездку на все лето, — сквозь зубы сообщил Адриан, упираясь кулаками в стол, а затем медленно их расслабляя. — Планируется какая-то крупная кампания по запуску новой линии в этом году. Он настаивает, чтобы я тоже участвовал.  
  
Стол погрузился в тишину.  
  
— То есть… это же не может занять целое лето? — с надеждой уточнил Нино.  
  
— Скорее всего так и будет, — прорычал Адриан. — Я уеду на три месяца и вернусь только за неделю до начала занятий… — понуро закончил он. Все молчали.  
  
Адриан вдруг покачал головой и невесело улыбнулся.  
  
— Эй, не печальтесь из-за меня, ребята, долой драму, — плавно продолжил он, повернувшись к другу. — Рассказывай, что у тебя запланировано на лето!  
  
Нино на мгновение помедлил, прежде чем понял намек, что Адриан ищет на что отвлечься. На его лице мелькнула понимающая улыбка, и он нырнул с головой в обсуждение своих планов.  
  
Сердце Маринетт сжалось. Даже когда Адриану было больно, он все равно пытался быть хорошим другом и с воодушевлением, но грустью в глазах, слушал рассказ Нино.  
  
В конце концов, компания рассталась, договорившись собраться еще раз перед последним экзаменом.  


* * *

Пролетела последняя учебная неделя. Несмотря на давящее облако экзаменов, плавающее у всех над головами, Маринетт заметила, что ее одноклассники все в предвкушении. Она же не смогла себя заставить с таким же рвением ждать каникул. Пока все остальные тщательно продумывали планы, а она предвидела лишь долгие и скучные три месяца лета.  
  
И Кот, и Адриан собираются уехать. Алья и Нино тоже распланировали время на каникулах. Все, что осталось Маринетт — это больше времени для сна и дополнительные смены в пекарне. «Лето моей мечты», — раздраженно подумала она.  
  
Однако тоскливые мысли испарились, когда она посмотрела на пустующее место впереди.  
  
Три месяца в модном туре звучали как мечта для Маринетт, но Адриан, казалось, не разделял тех же восторгов.  
  
Он успел попрощаться накануне, во время их последнего собрания. Дату вылета перенесли, потому что его отец настоял, чтобы Адриан вылетел сразу же после последнего экзамена.  
  
Их встреча затянулась. Нино изо всех сил пытался продлить время до неизбежного прощания с другом. Но даже он не мог продержаться так долго, несмотря на принятые им энергетики, бессонные ночи брали свое. К тому моменту, когда время на мобильных телефонах показало десять вечера, каждый за столом был на грани.

Их собрание закончила Алья, сообщив, что им завтра еще сдавать экзамен, и если они не хотят проспать, надо расставаться. Согласно кивнув, Адриан медленно собрал вещи, и с поддельной жизнерадостностью, все равно пропитанной грустью, повернулся к друзьям.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что собрала нас вместе, Алья, — он закинул сумку через плечо. — Не думаю, что сумел бы дожить до конца экзаменов без вас.  
  
— Ты умный парень, — она улыбнулась, игриво ткнув кулаком в его плечо. — Я жду подробного рассказа о твоей поездке, когда вернешься.  
  
Адриан, искренне улыбнувшись, пообещал сделать много фотографий.  
  
Затем он повернулся к Нино.  
  
Маринетт пришлось проглотить внезапный ком в горле, наблюдая, как обычно веселые приятели молча обнимаются на прощание, ласково похлопывая друг друга по спинам и обещая списываться каждый день.  
  
Оказавшись под влиянием момента она и не заметила, как Адриан мягко положил руку ей на плечо, аккуратно сжимая и одаривая улыбкой.  
  
— Надеюсь, нам выпадет шанс поболтать, когда я вернусь, — его голос прозвучал печально, но искренне.  
  
Маринетт сумела только кивнуть, сбивчиво пробормотав «пока», так как сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не расплыться в желе.  


* * *

Она не видела его в тот день. Благословение и проклятие в одном лице.  
  
Они сдавали математику в разное время, и когда она увидела удрученного Нино, то поняла, что Адриан уже уехал.  
  
Алья пыталась подбодрить его. Она пыталась заставить его поговорить хоть о чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь того от отсутствия лучшего друга. Поначалу это было бесполезно, но к концу занятий, Нино все больше и больше походил на себя прежнего.  
  
А потом прозвенел звонок. Последний звонок.  
  
Класс разразился шумом, ученики повзлетали с мест и понеслись к выходу. Маринетт не могла не улыбнуться. Когда они собрали сумки, Алья возбужденно схватила ее за руку и потянула вон из класса.  
  
Спохватившись, они загребли с собой Нино, заявив, что он сопроводит их в кафе-мороженое на углу для празднования конца учебного года. Он, впервые за несколько дней, искренне улыбнулся.  
  
«Возможно, это лето будет не таким уж и плохим», — оптимистично подумала Маринетт, хватая под локти друзей, идущих с ней.  


* * *

Она поняла, что с нетерпением ждет последнего патруля с Котом Нуаром этой ночью.  


* * *

Но он не пришел.


	6. Chapter 6

_Часть, в которой мы все грязные грешники, потому что читаем этот фанфик._

* * *

Ледибаг продолжала патрулировать город хотя бы раз в неделю.  
  
Хотя обходы и были гораздо короче и менее насыщенными без напарника, но свежий воздух в сочетании с хорошей дозой физических нагрузок побуждали Маринетт выбираться наружу. Тем более, с наступлением лета она этим пренебрегала.  
  
Отдыхать Маринетт начала с размахом. Она практически жила в постели, стараясь восполнить все пропущенные часы сна за последние несколько месяцев. Несмотря на то, что большая часть времени у Альи уходила на стажировку в журнале, она регулярно встречалась с подругой, делясь всякими сочными подробностями.  
  
Маринетт даже встретилась с Нино пару раз в те первые несколько недель, когда он только устроился подрабатывать в зоопарке. Между ее сменами в пекарне и встречами с одноклассниками, у Маринетт находились еще дела.  
  
Конечно, все очарование летних каникул выветрилось примерно через полтора месяца. Ее друзья становились все более занятыми, и Маринетт виделась с ними все реже и реже. Внезапное свободное время давило на нее. Она пыталась найти способы убить время.  
  
Маринетт пыталась заняться шитьем, но сразу же бросила это дело из-за отсутствия вдохновения.  
  
Дальше пошли видео-игры. Скажем так, нужно очень много раз убить демона или совершить покушение на папу римского, чтобы начать изнывать от скуки.  
  
Дни стали сливаться в одну сплошную тягомотину. Она не могла бы сказать, какое сегодня число, даже под угрозой расстрела. Хотя, Маринетт чувствовала, что лето подходит к концу. Она поймала странное предвкушение, когда поняла, что до начала учебы осталось около двух недель.  
  
«И какой нормальный подросток будет с нетерпением ждать возвращения в лицей?» — спросила она саму себя.  


* * *

Конечно, ей надо было чем-то занять время, поэтому она предпочла окунуться с головой в исполнение геройских обязанностей.  
  
«Только потому что нападений не было, не означает, что они не произойдут», — решила она, выдергивая себя из ленивых летних объятий. Моль взял себе нехарактерно длительный перерыв, и это без конца беспокоило Ледибаг. Если он планирует что-то грандиозное, то она убеждена, что не справится с ним своими собственными силами.  
  
Если напарник спросит, она точно будет это отрицать, но если честно — Ледибаг скучала по Коту. Его бесконечные подкаты действовали временами на нервы, но они действительно заполняли тишину, которую она так остро ощущала сейчас.  
  
И, наверное, ей нравилось внимание… совсем чуточку.  
  
Ледибаг проскользнула в темный переулок, срезав путь через проволочный забор, и забралась на соседнюю крышу. Оттуда она оглядела парижский пейзаж, любуясь, наверное, уже в сотый раз мягким свечением, испускаемым Эйфелевой башней.  
  
Она могла понять, почему люди приезжают сюда, чтобы влюбиться.  
  
Конечно, Маринетт не была полностью согласна с тем, что это самое романтичное место в мире. После всех тех пьяных бомжей, обнаруженных валяющимися в отключке возле мусорных баков, Ледибаг стало очень трудно воспринимать Париж как Город Любви.  
  
Но иногда его великолепие превосходило недостатки.  
  
Солнечный свет, мерцающий на увитом плющом здании. Музыка, играющая под звездным небом где-то вдалеке. Вот такими моментами Маринетт дорожила больше всего, ведь они напоминали ей о том, как ей повезло тут жить.  
  
Она вздохнула, слишком погруженная в свои мысли, и не услышала характерный звук когтей, цепляющихся за бетон. Но сиюминутные чары были разрушены низким, зловещим смешком за спиной.  
  
Героиня напряглась.  
  
Ледибаг медленно взялась за йо-йо, готовясь напасть. Недели бездействия только подогревали желание для старой доброй драки и ее тело взбудоражилось в ожидании возможности наконец подвигаться. Но не успела она повернуться к своему противнику, как тот со знакомыми нахальными нотками произнес:  
  
— Если бы я знал, что ты так по мне скучаешь, я бы вернулся раньше, моя Леди.  
  
Ледибаг, фыркнув, расслабилась и вернула оружие на пояс.  
  
— Кто же еще мог подкрасться к Ледибаг? — произнесла она, мысленно дразня себя за собственную паранойю. — Ну, разве это не здорово, что ты наконец-то… — ее реплика прервалась в тот момент, когда она развернулась и стукнулась носом о грудь Кота.  
  
Бубня проклятия, Ледибаг, чтобы не шататься, схватилась за плечи напарника.  
  
За очень широкие плечи.  
  
Изумленно моргая на тело перед собой, Ледибаг осознала, что ее подбородок на одном уровне с его грудной клеткой. Тогда она посмотрела вверх.  
  
И вверх, и вверх.  
  
До тех пор, пока ее взгляд не поймал знакомые зеленые глаза, пожалуй, единственное, что не изменилось в нем с момента разлуки.  
  
Кот Нуар смотрел на нее сверху вниз и довольно улыбался, наблюдая шок на лице напарницы. Действуя в порыве, пришедшем из-за лишенной дара речи его Леди, Нуар вложил все дни, проведенные в тоске по ней, в пронзающее сердце подмигивание.  
  
И тогда каким-то чудом случилось то невозможное, за что он молча пообещал поблагодарить боженьку позже.  
  
Ледибаг покраснела.  
  
Кот испустил торжествующий вопль и отпрыгнул от нее, пускаясь исполнять победный танец, совсем как она сама полгода назад. Ледибаг молча зыркала на него (правда с намеком на улыбку) и фыркала на то, что он ведет себя, как ребенок, объевшийся конфет.  
  
Спустившись с небес на землю, Кот остановил празднование (только на минутку), чтобы повернуться обратно к Ледибаг. Его сердце выпрыгивало из груди, когда он смотрел на нее, стоящую там, со скрещенными на груди руками и горящими щеками под маской. Его возвращение домой было именно таким, как в его мечтах.  
  
Он встал в ту же позу, подражая напарнице и надувая щеки, что заставило обоих захихикать. Стоять вот так рядом казалось таким незнакомым и одновременно привычным, что Кот вдруг четко понимает, насколько вырос с тех пор, когда они виделись в последний раз.

* * *

Пожалуй, лучшая аналогия для его ситуации: растение в горшке, которому позволили расти на открытом пастбище.  
  
Недели за неделями в метаниях между домом, работой и учебой (и редкими вылазками в виде Нуара, которые разбавляли эту монотонность) душили Адриана. Видимо, это отрицательно сказывалось и на его здоровье.  
  
Как оказалось, его самопровозглашенное лето в аду стало толчком для его тела к тому, чтобы начать расти вновь.  
  
Это началось в Праге.  
  
На четвертый день пребывания там, Адриан проснулся с ощущением, которого не чувствовал уже много лет. Ухмыляясь дискомфорту, он пытался не слишком из-за этого волноваться. Была еще возможность, что он просто что-то потянул, и стреляющие ощущения в ногах не имеют ничего общего с ростом.  
  
Позже в Барселоне, фотографы столкнулись с внезапно оголодавшим юношей, который только и успевал, что стучать вилкой о пустые тарелки. Адриан был уверен, что он установил рекорд по вызову обслуживания номеров в отеле за эти две недели на курорте.  
  
Не прошло и полутора месяцев, когда он прибыл в Гонконг только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что вся одежда, заготовленная для него, оказалась на два размера меньше нужного. И тогда Адриан полностью позволил себе осознать перемены, происходящие с ним. «Это происходит», — думал он с шоком.  
  
На самолете в Берлин Адриан должен был переговорить с отцом по телефону, и тот не признал низкий голос своего сына на другом конце провода.  
  
В Лондоне Адриану больше не нужна была обувь на платформе, чтобы конкурировать с моделями на шпильках.  
  
К тому времени, когда он прибыл в Милан, Адриан Агрест был уже совершенно новым человеком.  
  
Дизайнеры пораскрывали рты, когда вместо ожидаемого ими шестнадцатилетнего юнца, в дверях появился крепкий молодой человек.  
  
Фотографы сходили с ума. Все они требовали повернуться к объективу заострившимся подбородком и точеными скулами, которые он с гордостью демонстрировал.  
  
Даже отец оценивающе посмотрел на него во время одной из редких встреч, и Адриан заметил в его голосе маленький намек на… гордость (?), когда Габриэль Агрест прокомментировал внезапный рывок роста сына.  
  
Тянулись недели, и Адриану становилось комфортнее в своем новом теле. В перерывах между показами он стал посещать тренажерные залы в любом отеле, в котором ему случалось останавливаться. Скучая по регулярным ночным патрулированиям, Адриан накопил кучу энергии, которую ему надо было выплеснуть, и поэтому он кидался на беговую дорожку каждый раз, когда ему выпадал шанс.  
  
Он часто размышлял о том, что его Ледибаг делает в Париже, пока его нет рядом. О ней не было никаких новостей, что одновременно и умиротворяло, и беспокоило Адриана.  
  
В далеком уголке сознания шептал ехидный голосок, что ей прекрасно и без него, но его заглушала громкая мысль о том, что такой чудесный человек, как его напарница, наверняка скучает по нему.  
  
Само собой разумеется, что, когда тур подходил к концу, Адриан уже был на взводе, в ожидании возвращения домой.  
  
Прям совсем на грани.  
  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что соскучится по своей комнате. Он никогда не думал, что будет ждать с нетерпением возвращения в лицей, к расписанию, к знакомым лицам одноклассников. Но, как только его самолет приземлился в аэропорту Шарля-де Голля, Адриан испытал огромное чувство умиротворения, осознав, что вновь оказался на французской земле.  
  
Покинув терминал, он увидел Нино, встречающего его с табличкой «Месье Зануда» и глупо улыбающегося ему, что еще больше усилило в Адриане чувство принадлежности.  
  
После крепких бро-объятий, Нино отошел назад, держа Адриана на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и обратился к нему, как «великану, который съел моего лучшего друга». Адриан хлопнул его по руке, смеясь над уверениями перекинувшего через плечо чемодан Нино, что все девчонки в лицее попадают в обморок, как только увидят его.  
  
Но не этой реакции он ожидал больше всего.  
  
Почти сразу после прибытия домой, Адриан разбудил Плагга, который дрых из-за смены часовых поясов, пообещав тому очень много сыра, если тот согласится подсобить. Квами неохотно согласился и исчез в серебряном кольце.  
  
— Трансформация! — сказал Адриан пустой комнате, упиваясь ощущениями после стольких недель без трансформации. Повседневная одежда растаяла, сменившись кошачьим костюмом. Став Котом Нуаром после всего того адриановского маскарада, он почувствовал, как исчезает весь груз с плеч, который он носил столько времени.  
  
Адриан повернулся, чтобы уйти, упиваясь чувством правильности, что пришло вместе с трансформацией. Он размял когти и подцепил оконную раму чтобы выскользнуть в ночь.  
  
«Костюм всегда так сидел на мне?» — подумал он, мимолетно ловя свое отражение в стекле.  
  
С привычной легкостью, Кот выпрыгнул из окна, нагибаясь чуть сильнее, чем раньше, чтобы протиснуться. Найдя знакомый путь по улицам, окружающим особняк Агрестов, он ощутил прилив адреналина. И это было не только из-за физической нагрузки.  
  
Он снова увидит свою Леди.  


* * *

Вернемся в настоящее. Кот глядел на Ледибаг, что, скрестив на груди руки, едва заметно улыбалась.  
  
Боже, как он скучал по ней.  
  
— Ты, глупый Кот, я чуть не ударила тебя, — проворчала она, играючи стукнув его в плечо. Ее лицо приобрело обычный оттенок, заметил он с легким разочарованием.  
  
«А вот это никуда не годится».  
  
Он схватил ее за руку, грациозно удерживая, как делал это прежде множество раз.  
  
— Ох, но ты уже поразила меня исключительно силой своего очарования. Я не мог подумать, что такое возможно, но осмелюсь предположить, что ты стала еще красивее с тех пор, когда я видел тебя в последний раз.  
  
«Ах, вот оно», — триумфально подумал Кот, наблюдая как ее лицо снова краснеет. Но он не остановился.  
  
— Конечно… ты, кажется, уменьшилась на пару сантиметров… — заметил он с усмешкой, и напарница, хмыкнув, выдернула руку.  
  
— А вообще… — продолжил он притворно невинным тоном, маня ее пальцем, — встань рядом со мной на секунду.  
  
Она вся взвилась и топнула ногой, но затем подавила смешок. Похоже, она скучала по нему больше, чем показывала.  
  
— Какой ты теперь заносчивый, — Ледибаг сдалась, не в состоянии больше скрывать улыбку, что прокралась на ее лицо.

— С тебя беру пример, — Кот пожал плечами, беря инициативу на себя и становясь прямо перед напарницей.  
  
Таким образом, завязался второй раунд. Ледибаг встала прямо, и вытянулась всем телом, пытаясь еще и встать на носочки. Кот цыкнул и опустил ее обратно вниз, и тогда они начали спорить о том, что считается за носочки.  
  
Но в итоге это все не имело значения. Они оба вытянулись, и Кот, в любом случае, был на голову выше. Он ухмыльнулся, а Ледибаг сердито нахмурила брови.  
  
Еще несколько мгновений они стояли спиной к спине. Ледибаг молча вскипала, пока Кот пытался сдержать свое волнение. Он знал, что выиграл, но это не значило, что он отпустит ее так легко. После всех насмешек, что он услышал от нее, теперь, когда они поменялись ролями, он был полон решимости отыграться дважды.  
  
Он наклонился и, стараясь контролировать смех, пропел:  
  
— Оу, Ледиба-а-а-а-а-аг…  
  
Она демонстративно проигнорировала его, пытаясь проглотить ухмылку и отвести взгляд. Кот сновал перед ее лицом, ловя ее взгляд, но она избегала этого изо всех сил. С сердитым блеском в глазах, Ледибаг бросила быстрый взгляд в его сторону ровно перед тем, как броситься в сторону края крыши. Йо-йо зацепилось за соседний дымоход, позволяя ей взлететь на леске на вершину.  
  
Услышав ее смех, Кот, усмехаясь, принял вызов. Он прыгнул следом, вскарабкался вверх по почти вертикальной стене, и Ледибаг прыгнула в другом направлении.  
  
Это продолжалось некоторое время, пока парижские герои, смеясь и дразня друг друга, мчались по залитым звездным светом крышам.  
  
— Я не остановлюсь, пока ты не скажешь! — продолжая погоню, крикнул Кот, ощущая ветер в волосах.  
  
— Что скажу, котяра? — невинно ответила Ледибаг, останавливаясь на доли секунды и показывая ему язык.  
  
Видимо, эта короткая пауза и позволила догнать Ледибаг. Кот приземлился на краю крыши всего в паре метров от напарницы, и та пискнула от неожиданности.  
  
Кот попытался схватить ее, но она была слишком прыткой. Ледибаг изящно нырнула под его руку, все еще отказываясь смотреть в глаза, и с победным «ха!» сделала сальто.  
  
Еще один взмах йо-йо и погоня возобновилась.  
  
Кот немедля погнался следом за ней. Чувствуя, как его сердце буквально парит, а адреналин кипит, когда он пересекал башни и шпалеры, не отрывая взгляда от пятнистой спины.  
  
Он свободно шутил с Леди, и им было комфортно друг с другом после месяцев порознь… Коту казалось, что он никогда и не покидал ее. Чувство естественности наполнило ночь теплом.  
  
— Скажи это, и я перестану гнаться за тобой… — пропел он, быстро набирая скорость.  
  
— Мечтай! — уверенно крикнула она.  
  
Естественно, такой расклад продолжался недолго, Ледибаг поняла это, когда они достигли конца ряда домов. Ее взгляд метнулся по окрестностям, и плечи грустно опустились, когда она поняла, что убегать некуда. Она была загнана в угол.  
  
«Попалась».  
  
Кот лениво приблизился к напарнице, наблюдая, как та становится в привычную позу, скрещивая руки и отводя взгляд в сторону. Она отказывается принимать поражение, понял он, она упрямится. Видя ее такой, источающей уверенность и пытающейся сдержать улыбку…  
  
Это напомнило Коту, почему он влюбился в нее.  
  
Он остановился перед ней и с удовольствием окинул ее взглядом, прежде чем победно протянуть:  
  
— Моя Леди.  
  
— Кот.  
  
— Я просто хочу услышать это.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
Это ложь. Ледибаг переступала с ноги на ногу и вертела головой, не желая признавать поражение.  
  
— О, я думаю, ты понимаешь, — продолжил Кот, наклоняясь, чтобы поймать ее взгляд.  
  
Он повертел головой, но она не желала отрывать взгляда от своих ног. Кот понял, что победа не достанется ему так легко, но когда это его останавливало?  
  
Недолго думая, он поймал ее подбородок, заставляя медленно поднять голову, пока их взгляды не встретились. Ее голубые глаза вызвали мурашки по спине, подталкивая к осознанию интимности их положения.  
  
— Ну и кто теперь выше? — прошептал Кот, удивляясь, как низко звучит его голос.  
  
Слова ощутимо повисли между ними. Вызов и молитва одновременно.  
  
Тело Кота горело как громоотвод, когда он услышал тихий вздох в ответ. Глаза Ледибаг расширились, наполнились неожиданным жаром, и ее взгляд скользнул по линии его челюсти.  
  
«Она… она никогда не смотрела так на меня прежде», — подумал он, втянув грудь, когда они бессознательно притянулись ближе друг к другу, его рука все еще мягко обхватывала ее подбородок. Прилив уверенности, настоящей уверенности заструился по венам.  
  
Потому что ее влечет к нему.  
  
На один краткий миг она была Ледибаг, которая полностью поддалась очарованию своего напарника, а не наоборот. Кот упивался этим ощущением и, воспользовавшись моментом, притянул ее невозможно близко к себе… пока ее грудь не прижалась к его.  
  
Самоконтроль был потерян.  
  
Осознания, что именно из-за него, (а не какого-то там шоколада), она стоит здесь со сбившимся дыханием и красным лицом, было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.  
  
Коту внезапно захотелось прижать ее к ближайшей стене и узнать, сможет ли он заставить Леди мурлыкать.  
  
Его руки двигались по собственной воле, скользнули по ее бедрам, когда…  
  
Его разум полностью отключился, а из легких со свистом вышел воздух, когда он заметил.  
  
Уголок губ его Леди был зажат между округлыми белыми зубками. Крошечное, наверняка бессознательное движение, которое заставило его мысленно потерять равновесие.  
  
Бразды правления всегда переходят в ее руки.  
  
Удивительно, как Ледибаг всегда удается взять верх.  
  
Адриан растаял как воск, и опустил руки. Ледибаг издала недовольный звук и посмотрела на него просто незаконным взглядом. Желание, написанное на ее лице пьянило, манило Кота ближе, пока он не почувствовал, что медленно лишается рассудка с мыслями о ней.  
  
Он понял, что ему это даже нравится.  
  
Сократив пространство между ними, Кот положил руки на раскрасневшиеся щеки своей Леди. Сердце опасно быстро колотилось меж его ребер, когда он притянул девушку обратно к себе. Из ее приоткрытых губ вырвался нетерпеливый вздох, голова приподнялась вверх, когда…  
  
Звук от сережек разрушил всю атмосферу.  
  
Герои отскочили в разные стороны, будто обожглись.  
  
Никогда раньше в своей жизни Нуар не хотел набить морду украшению, но все бывает в первый раз, не так ли?

— Ледибаг… — начал он, в отчаянной попытке вернуть момент. Его сердце сжалось, когда она, отступив назад, покачала головой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя эмоции, повисшие в воздухе.  
  
В один момент Ледибаг бросила на него напряженный и нечитаемый взгляд.  
  
— Похоже, я должна идти, — прощебетала она наигранно непринужденным тоном. Кот понуро опустил плечи, наблюдая, как она движется к краю крыши, лепеча что-то о том, сколько дел у нее утром.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, как говорится, — ее голос достиг высшей ноты в тот момент, когда она, продолжая отступление и по-прежнему избегая его взгляда, пыталась вернуть воздух в ее легкие, — кто рано встает и все такое!  
  
Кот не мог ничего сказать. Или, возможно, он просто не доверял себе, что не начнет сейчас умолять. Так что он просто кивнул, проглотив сырой комок эмоций в горле, и через силу ухмыльнулся.  
  
Ледибаг, должно быть, прочитала эту болезненную улыбку, подумал он с жалостью к себе. Она неловко махнула рукой на прощание и собралась уходить.  
  
«Не отпускай ее», — отчаянно вопил разум, пока Кот наблюдал, как Ледибаг сделала несколько шагов назад, готовясь к прыжку. Но он застыл на месте, не в силах заставить свое тело сотрудничать с мыслями.  
  
Ледибаг окинула взглядом соседнее здание и отцепила йо-йо с бедра («Боже, ее бедра», — жалобно подумал Кот) и рассеянно начала крутить его в пальцах. Она собиралась уходить, и Кот почти ощутил боль от того, что ее отпускает.  
  
Но этого не произошло.  
  
Ледибаг вдруг опустила йо-йо и повернулась к напарнику. На ее лице читалась твердая решимость.  
  
Сделав пять долгих, целеустремленных шагов в его направлении, Ледибаг обняла Кота за плечи, крепко сжала и прошептала ему в ключицы:  
  
— Я скучала по тебе.  
  
А потом она ушла, исчезая вспышкой красного в темноте парижской ночи.

* * *

Фанарт к главе:    
<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138444280622/toni-tomato-my-lady-chat-i-just-want-to>   
<http://xallyxcatxs.tumblr.com/post/140784798938/throwback-to-when-tlatb-was-fluffy-lol-this-is>


	7. Chapter 7

_Часть, в которой сюжет начнет тянуть резину, а читатели — молить о пощаде._   


* * *

Маринетт проснулась на следующее утро от гула своего телефона.  
  
Застонав, она уткнулась носом в матрас, разумом еще находясь в блаженной полубессознательной дреме. Основываясь на яркости света, проходящего сквозь закрытые веки, Маринетт прикинула, что сейчас около полудня. Вполне приемлемое время, чтобы продолжить спать.  
  
Только она собралась уснуть снова, раздражающий гаджет снова зазвонил.  
  
— Ммм-м-м-ммм-нгх, — взвыла Маринетт, переворачиваясь набок и вслепую хватая телефон. «Что такое важное не может подождать еще пару часов?» — подумала она сонно, жмурясь от яркого экрана. Суставы на пальцах приятно хрустели, когда она лениво водила ими, набирая пароль, чтобы проверить новое сообщение от Альи.  
  
**[ Угадай, кто вернулся в город?! ]**   
  
Внезапно, она окончательно проснулась.  
  
Маринетт с приглушенным криком плюхнулась обратно в постель, пряча покрасневшее лицо в одеяло, когда на нее нахлынули воспоминания о минувшей ночи.  
  
Ее радость от того, что она увидела Кота, превратилась в нечто совершенно чуждое, когда он предстал перед ней, излучая свою обычную игривость, несмотря на новый зрелый облик. То, как он погнался за ней, загнал в угол, приподнял ее подбородок вверх и впился в нее пристальным взглядом. Низкий рык его голоса, когда он говорил с ней… притягивая к себе.  
  
Каждое новое воспоминание приносило новое и неожиданное ощущение, будто что-то закипает внизу живота. К удивлению Маринетт, то же самое она чувствовала, когда затыкала его за пояс.  
  
«Плохой выбор формулировки», — упрекнула она себя, пытаясь подобрать верное слово для описания ощущений.  
  
Это была не просто гордость.  
  
Нет, это было больше похоже на свободное падение Ледибаг, которое прекращалось за метр от земли.  
  
Это было похоже на азартное волнение, когда рука Адриана сжимала ее плечо, смешанное с победным облегчением, когда она получала хорошую оценку в классе.  
  
Это было то ощущение, которое каждый раз окутывало ее во время трансформации, удовлетворение, когда йо-йо ловило проклятую бабочку после долгой битвы, и дурманящее чувство осознания, что пара зеленых глаз следила за каждым ее движением.  
  
«Похоть», — шепнуло ее подсознание.  
  
«Нет, сила», — поправило сознание.  
  
— Алья! — пискнула Маринетт, выбираясь из навязчивых мыслей и одеяла, запутавшегося вокруг ее голых ступней.  
  
«Откуда Алья знает, что Кот Нуар вернулся?»  
  
Маринетт ошарашено смотрела на безобидный текст, разрушающий ее мозг в его попытке понять, как лучшая подруга умудрилась разузнать о возвращении Кота. Через мгновение она все поняла, и ей захотелось стукнуть саму себя.  
  
Перед глазами пронеслась картина, как Ледибаг и Кот Нуар, хохоча и дразнясь, скачут по улицам Парижа. Они смотрят друг на друга, а их костюмы освещены ярким светом звезд. И вот, он притягивает ее к себе… его руки обхватывают ее бедра. Они обнимаются, совершенно не скрываясь.  
  
«Она в курсе, — жалобно пронеслась отчаянная мысль, — почему-то она была на улице прошлой ночью и видела нас. Может, сделала фото. Она знает все, и расскажет всему миру, что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар…»  
  
Маринетт соскочила с кровати и начала ходить по комнате, пальцами ероша запутанную гриву волос. До того, как она начала конкретно паниковать, на телефон пришло еще одно сообщение.  
  
Она нырнула к нему и, сжимая его в трясущихся руках, открыла сообщение. Маринетт расслабилась, когда скользнула взглядом по строчкам текста, и из нее вырвался облегченный вздох.  
  
**[ Самолет Адриана приземлился вчера поздно ночью, и Нино ЖЕСТЬ как рад ]**   
  
До Маринетт дошло, что завелась она на пустом месте. Ну конечно, Алья говорила не про Кота.  
  
Ритм сердца медленно пришел в норму, когда она открыла вложение к сообщению, и удвоил свою скорость, когда она осознала, что там изображено.  
  
На фото был Нино, взволнованно накинувший руку на широкое плечо парня рядом. Они улыбались для селфи, а на заднем плане было что-то вроде терминала аэропорта.  
  
И конечно, не глупое выражение лица Нино подтолкнуло Маринетт к грани полного краха.  
  
«Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт.  **Черт** ».  
  
Недолго думая, Маринетт запаниковала и отшвырнула телефон. Тот сначала с глухим стуком приземлился на кушетку внизу, а затем упал на пол. Маринетт завопила, и тут же полетела за ним вниз по лестнице.  
  
Тикки, со смятением наблюдавшая за этой сценой, в конце концов захихикала, когда Маринетт опустилась на пол и поползла под кушетку.  
  
— Неудивительно, что твои родители отказались купить тебе новый телефон, — она снова захихикала, слыша в ответ лишь неразборчивый хрип.  
  
Маринетт осмотрела, к счастью, целый экран телефона, и разблокировала его. Крепко держа гаджет в руках, она щелкнула по иконке почтового ящика.  
  
На экране вновь высветилось изображение, выбивая из ее легких весь воздух.  
  
Потому что на нее смотрел никто иной как Адриан, черт его побери, Агрест.  
  
Его лицо, идеальное модельное лицо для обложек подростковых журналов исчезло. Исчезли румяные, мягкие щеки. Исчезли по-детски большие глаза, тонкий изгиб шеи, немного выпяченный округлый подбородок.  
  
Да, ее детская любовь, Адриан Агрест, казалось, исчез, только его и видели… потому что молодой человек, с блеском улыбающийся в камеру, выглядел ни много ни мало настоящим сердцеедом.  
  
Маринетт, раскрыв рот, глядела на фото по меньшей мере минут пятнадцать. Каждый раз, когда экран тух, ее палец по собственной воле стучал по дисплею, возвращая изображение.  
  
«Что ж, — подумала она, глядя на потрясающий профиль перед собой, — хорошо, по крайней мере, что я успела хоть как-то пообщаться с ним, прежде чем перешла черту, после которой никогда не смогу глядеть Адриану в глаза».

Эти потрясающие зеленые глаза.  
  
Она смутно поймала глазами еще пять новых сообщений, высветившихся наверху дисплея, в тот момент, когда все продолжала пялиться в телефон. Собрав остатки сил, Маринетт нехотя свернула изображение. Хорошо, что она уже успела установить его на обои телефона.  
  
Маринетт кликнула на надпись _Подруженька <3_, чувствуя себя немного виноватой, что не ответила подруге, несмотря на подпись _«просмотрено 17 минут назад»_ под первым сообщением этим утром. Ниже открылось еще пять сообщений:  
  
 **[ Я знаю, что ты спишь, поэтому ПРОСНИСЬ ]**  
  
 **[ Либо ты спишь, либо ты уже померла от фото…пожалуйста, постарайся не плакать ]**  
  
 **[ Надо отдать должное парню, половое созревание, однако, нехило ударило по нему ;) ]**  
  
 **[ В любом случае, мальчики хотят собраться сегодня, скажи мне, ты свободна ]**  
  
 **[ Мари???? ]**  
  
Маринетт глазела на сообщения, не зная, что ответить. Хотела бы она увидеть Адриана? Конечно!  
  
С безопасного расстояния, откуда бы он не мог ни увидеть, ни услышать ее. Решив не торопиться, она аккуратно набрала текст.  
  
[ Прости, я только встала! ]  
  
Ответ Альи пришел незамедлительно.  
  
 **[Хорошо… Так ты свободна сегодня? ]  
  
[ Мы пытаемся решить куда пойдем, но это трудно, тк ни ты, ни Адриан не отвечаете -_- ]**  
  
Первым порывом Маринетт было солгать. Никто ничего не заподозрит, если она скажет, что занята в пекарне. Конечно, зная ее друзей, они попробуют ее позвать в другой день, и не так много у нее оправданий, для того, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили.  
  
«Ты идиотка», — упрекнула она себя, все еще сжимая телефон и пытаясь выровнять свое дыхание. Маринетт выкатилась из-под пыльной кушетки и поднялась, чтобы усесться в кресло перед компьютером.  
  
[ прости прости ]  
  
Она чуть помедлила, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
[ угу, я свободна сегодня. Просто скажешь, куда мы пойдем, и я приду ]  
  
Проще сказать, чем сделать. Маринетт лениво прокатилась на кресле по комнате, пиная ногой груды ткани, и объезжая разбросанные эскизы. Лето, как оказалось, — неподходящее время для уборки. Телефон завибрировал.  
  
«Господи, Алья сегодня такая быстрая», — Маринетт изумленно приподняла бровь, видя, как на экране быстро мелькают новые сообщения.  
  
 **[ ЧЕРТ ]  
  
[ ПОДРУГА ]  
  
[ ПОХОЖЕ, НАПАДЕНИЕ ПРЯМО ВОЗЛЕ ОФИСА ]  
  
[ ВТФ ]**  
  
Глаза Маринетт расширились, а пальцы быстро застучали по дисплею.  
  
— Тикки! — крикнула она, пытаясь успеть за сообщениями Альи, а второй свободной рукой подниматься по лесенке вверх.  
  
[Где ты? Ты в порядке? ]  
  
 **[ черт побери ]  
  
[ не, не я ок ]  
  
[ я все еще в здании ]  
  
[ но я только что видела нуара ОН ПРЫГНУЛ В ОКНО ОМГ ]**  
  
О, ну замечательно. Похоже только она опаздывает на вечеринку.  
  
[ оставайся внутри ]  
  
— Тикки, трансформация!  


* * *

Ледибаг прибыла как раз вовремя, и получила буквой «D» по лицу.  
  
Вообще, она только что едва увернулась от летящей «L» и добежала к распластанной на земле «К». Чем ближе героиня подходила к бизнес-центру, тем больше становилось букв. Словесный смерч тяжелыми грозовыми облаками заслонил небо, как стаи птиц, образовывая целые предложения и абзацы.  
  
Ледибаг раскрутила йо-йо, сбивая буквы и расчищая себе путь, когда услышала пронзительный голос рядом с фонтаном:  
  
— Как СМЕЕШЬ ты указывать мне, какой шрифт я могу использовать, — вопила одержимая, печатая на пишущей машинке, пальцы ее летали над клавишами и в воздухе появлялись все новые буквы. — Я ГЕЛЬВЕТИКА!  
  
— О, да ты смеешься надо мной! — передразнила Ледибаг, останавливаясь на некотором расстоянии от злодейки. — Кого волнуют шрифты?  
  
Одержимая с криком развернулась к героине, копьями из предложений выбивая землю из-под ног.  
  
— ШРИФТ МЕНЯЕТ ВЕСЬ СМЫСЛ ТЕКСТА! — взвыла она, направляя все больше и больше туч из букв в сторону героини.  
  
Ледибаг отскочила назад, лавируя между литературным штормом и пытаясь составить план. Было очевидно, что целью была большая антикварная пишущая машинка… она просто должна расчистить себе путь к ней. Конечно, в этот момент ее напарник решил, наконец, появиться, выпрыгнув из окна и приземлившись на фонарный столб на противоположном конце двора.  
  
— Даже не знаю, но я вроде как любитель более традиционного, — съязвил он, отвлекая внимание от Ледибаг на себя.  
  
«Молодец, Кот».  
  
Вскочив в тот момент, когда злодей отвлекся, Ледибаг ринулась в сторону фонтана. Ее ноги стучали по бетонной дорожке, приближая к цели. Тем временем, Кот прыгал из стороны в сторону, размахивая руками и попутно объясняя визжащей акуманизированной всю привлекательность шрифта «Calibri».  
  
Леди нырнула вперед, стремясь вырвать захваченный акумой предмет, когда полоска из текста обернулась вокруг ее лодыжки и эффектно плюхнула героиню лицом в фонтан.  
  
Она, отряхиваясь, вскочила, выплевывая на ходу несколько монеток, и услышала, как громкий смех Кота переходит в удивленный визг. Секундой позже он приземлился рядом с ней. Кот издал звук, подозрительно похожий на шипение, тряхнул мокрой головой и впился взглядом в злодейку.  
  
С большой осторожностью, чтобы не поскользнуться, Ледибаг аккуратно вылезла из фонтана. Вода стекала вниз по руке, когда она подала ладонь напарнику, чтобы помочь ему переступить бортик фонтана. Она проигнорировала то, как что-то потянуло внизу живота, когда он встал рядом.  
  
— Эх, НЕ стоило делать этого! — провозгласил Кот, ставя руки в бока и походя больше на кошку-утопленницу, чем на героя. Не в силах сдержать смешок, Ледибаг вытащила четвертак из его воротника и отдала ему с «тадам!»  
  
Он повернулся к ней с ухмылкой, и его лицо медленно вытянулось на ее мокрый видок. Ледибаг могла почти видеть в его лице события прошлого вечера. Его взгляд скользнул по ее телу, пока не…  
  
Находясь в полном шоке от собственных мыслей, Ледибаг рванула прочь, расчищая себе путь к злодейке. Ей сейчас было чем заняться. Более важными вещами, чем разглядывание напарника.  
  
По крайней мере, так она говорила себе.  
  
Кот догнал ее как раз в тот момент, когда они достигли цели. Акуманизированная снова вызвала слова и выбила окна из соседнего здания прямо на героев. Дуэт спрятался в укрытие, в нескольких метрах позади одержимой, и принялся  взвешивать варианты.

— Отвлеки ее снова, — проговорила Ледибаг, разматывая свое йо-йо, — мне нужно немного времени.  
  
Кот кивнул, хватаясь за ближайшее «О», которое утянуло его к общей массе букв, в центре которых и стояла Гельветика. Приблизившись к ней, он вновь принялся говорить всякие глупости, привлекая внимание и давая Ледибаг немного времени на вызов магии удачи.  
  
Рядом с героиней шлепнулся гигантский ластик.  
  
«Ну, конечно».  
  
В течение нескольких минут с помощью огромного розового ластика она расчистила себе путь и пространство между ней и злодейкой. На этот раз одержимая была слишком занята объяснением разницы между засечками и жирным шрифтом, чтобы заметить героиню. Ледибаг подцепила машинку и сразу бросила ее на землю — кнопки из слоновой кости разлетелись по земле.  
  
Гельветика испустила последний крик, и акума выпорхнула на свободу. Фиолетовый туман, окруживший человека, рассеялся, представив всеобщему обозрению растерянную пожилую даму, изумленно разглядывающую плавающие в воздухе буквы.  
  
Боковым зрением Ледибаг видела Кота, пытающегося удержаться на разваливающемся облаке из букв. Предложение, на котором он висел, перестало подниматься в воздухе, а стремительно полетело к земле, зависнув на несколько мгновений над ней. А потом он с криком свалился вниз.  
  
Слишком занятая очищением оскверненной бабочки, чтобы успеть обеспокоиться напарником, Ледибаг просто закатила глаза на этот спектакль. Он падал и с бóльших высот.  
  
— Пока-пока, маленькая бабочка, — пропела Ледибаг, подбрасывая над собой артефакт очищения. Волна света озарила небо, стирая груды букв и восстанавливая разбитые стекла в зданиях.  
  
После того, как ущерб был устранен, внимание Ледибаг переключилось на собравшуюся толпу людей, которые вышли посмотреть на героев. Полиция уже ограничила место происшествия желтыми лентами (хоть чем-то они помогли), но Ледибаг понимала всю важность общения с гражданами Парижа, так что она направилась в сторону толпы. Люди отвечали с обожанием и ликованием, когда Ледибаг помахала им.  
  
Она отвечала им скромной улыбкой и застыла лишь на мгновение, когда заметила в толпе Алью, неистово щелкающую фотоаппаратом. В этот момент Кот решил присоединиться к ней, и фанатские вопли в толпе стали просто невменяемыми, когда он небрежно закинул руку на плечи напарницы.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — сказал он, даже не пытаясь скрыть гордость в голосе, и склонил голову в сторону поклонников.  
  
Ледибаг хихикнула. Если она думала, что слышала крики до этого, то это и в сравнение не шло с ревом толпы, когда героиня стукнула кулачком о подставленный кулак напарника. Она не была уверена, но была готова поклясться, что услышала, как Алья присвистнула.  
  
Их талисманы одновременно издали писк, однако герои уже шли на выход. Ледибаг повернулась к Коту, склонив голову в жесте «следуй за мной». В груди у него заклокотало предвкушение.  
  
Ледибаг взмахнула йо-йо и скрылась на верху крыши. Спустя несколько мгновений Кот подмигнул фанаткам в толпе, вызвав тем самым девичий визг, и вскочил на выступ здания, направляясь следом за напарницей.  
  
Ледибаг пролетела несколько кварталов (конечно, осведомленная о тени, преследующей ее), прежде чем приземлиться на уединенном балконе. Нуар появился рядом несколькими секундами позже.  
  
Это было красивое место. Низкая, кованая ограда на балкончике с видом на частный дворик, с парой невысоких деревец, гнувшимися от полуденного ветра. Но Маринетт отвернулась от этого вида, облокотившись об ограду и вздыхая, встречая лицом к лицу Кота.  
  
Сейчас, когда они не были заняты акумой, воздух между ними стал тяжелее во много раз. Их глаза встретились, и в его взгляде заплескалась затаенная надежда. Маринетт могла бы сказать, что они оба думали об одном и том же. Пытались понять, что именно происходит между ними после событий прошлой ночи.  
  
И они оба боялись нарушить тишину.  
  
— Прости! Я-  
  
— Мы должны-  
  
Они удрученно улыбнулись, и Кот жестом показал, что она может начать первой. Ледибаг заговорила, игнорируя второй сигнал сережек.  
  
— Я просто хотела сказать, что извиняюсь за опоздание, — искренне сказала она.  
  
— Ох, ничего страшного. У меня было все под контролем, — махнул рукой Кот.  
  
— Нет, это не так. Я не люблю полагаться… — Маринетт прикусила язык, чуть не выдав имя лучшей подруги, и сглотнула, прежде чем продолжить, — …на других людей, чтобы узнать, что нужна напарнику.  
  
— Ну теперь, когда ты упомянула об этом… я пытался связаться с тобой через коммуникатор, но похоже, это не работает, если мы оба не перевоплотились, — неуверенно посмотрел на нее Кот, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Да, это явно не очень практично, — Ледибаг выдохнула, чувствуя раздражение и немного стыд, из-за того, что она чуть было не проспала атаку. Если бы она не пришла…  
  
Должен быть другой способ.  
  
— Что если я дам тебе свой номер? — выпалила она, сказав это раньше, чем подумала, было ли это хорошей идеей. «Упс…»  
  
— Твой… номер?..  
  
— Да, мой телефонный номер.  
  
Она встретила непонимающий взгляд. Тогда она сказала следующее медленно:  
  
— Я говорю о моем личном сотовом номере, Кот.  
  
Его озадаченный вид сменился пониманием, которое перешло в ликование. Ледибаг с ужасом наблюдала, как он проглотил улыбку. Что она наделала?  
  
— То есть, потому что сотовый у меня всегда под рукой. Конечно, не когда я в костюме, но это неважно, ведь когда я Ледибаг, я, в основном, с тобой, так что…  
  
Ну, вот теперь она лепечет.  
  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы могли связаться, или, например, переговорить? Друг с другом. Когда мы не герои… — Ледибаг замолчала, слегка запинаясь на последних словах.  
  
С каких пор она заикается перед Котом Нуаром?  
  
— Да, это отличная идея, — ответил он осторожно, хотя все было написано на его лице. Ледибаг внезапно захотелось макнуть его обратно в фонтан.  
  
— Ладно, не будь таким довольным собой, Котик, — пробормотала она, поворачиваясь к банке с письменными принадлежностями, так удобно оказавшейся на террасе. Выбрав синий маркер, она посмотрела на напарника, еще раз игнорируя его притворно-невинный взгляд.  
  
— Позволь мне некоторую слабину, ведь не каждый день такая красивая девушка дает мне свой номер, — на это Ледибаг фыркнула, — дай мне хоть порадоваться, м-м-м?

— Вот еще. Так куда ты его хочешь?  
  
О, у него было несколько вариантов…  
  
Закатив глаза на его неприличную улыбочку, Ледибаг встала на носочки и, сдвинув светлую челку, коварно записала цифры прямо на лбу. Убрав руку, она удовлетворенно заметила, что челка полностью скрывает номер.  
  
— Я уверена, что не должна говорить тебе этого, но этот номер только для чрезвычайных ситуаций…  
  
Нуар сделал глубокий вдох, его рот растянулся комично широко, но она продолжила:  
  
— И прежде чем ты сделаешь какое-нибудь идиотское замечание о том, что следует считать чрезвычайной ситуацией, я бы хотела уточнить — это ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ НАПАДЕНИЙ АКУМ!  
  
— Конечно, конечно, — сквозь смех ответил Кот. — Ничего личного.  
  
Его тон по-прежнему волновал ее.  
  
— Я серьезно, Кот… — Ледибаг умолкла, подчеркивая важность слов взглядом, когда писк сережек побудил ее схватиться за йо-йо, и покачала пальцем перед лицом напарника.  
  
Кот внял предупреждению, но все равно ухмыльнулся, обещая прислать ей сообщение, так скоро, как он сможет. Чтобы у нее был его номер, конечно же.  
  
Герои разбежались в противоположные стороны, едва успевая спрятаться, как трансформация развеялась.  
  
Маринетт услышала победный крик.  
  
Боже, что она наделала.  


* * *

Она вернулась домой и обнаружила на телефоне тринадцать новых сообщений.  
  
Двенадцать были от Альи, возбужденной от наблюдения за дневной атакой, в комплекте со свежими фото.  
  
И одно от неизвестного номера. Единственное, что было в сообщении — это смайлик с подмигивающей мордочкой кота.


	8. Chapter 8

_Где-то играет Hotline Bling от Drake._

* * *

Первое сообщение от нее пришло два дня спустя.  
  
Оно содержало лишь слово «акума» и адрес, куда надо прибыть.  
  
Адриан еле удержался, чтобы не сделать скриншот.  
  
Кот Нуар появился в рекордно короткие сроки, махнул в знак приветствия своей напарнице и ринулся в бой. Короткая схватка, немного суперспособностей и вот одержимый исцелен, преподнося героям победу, как подарок, перевязанный белым бантиком.  
  
Или точнее было бы сказать — белой бабочкой.  
  
Конечно, у них не было много времени рассиживаться и болтать (отметил Кот с толикой разочарования), так как использование способностей истощило талисманы. Герои забрались на крыши — с легким взмахом руки Ледибаг и серией прыжков Нуара.  
  
Отойдя на некоторое расстояние от места происшествия, Ледибаг оценивающе скользнула взглядом по напарнику.  
  
— Знаешь, я даже немного горжусь тобой, киса.  
  
Ох, да что он слышит.  
  
— А, собственно, почему? — ответил он, прислонившись бедром к дымоходу.  
  
— У тебя мой номер уже два дня, и ты каким-то образом не вынудил меня пожалеть о моем решении.  
  
— Моя Леди, твоя похвала льстит мне.  
  
— Нет, я серьезно! — Ледибаг, искренне улыбаясь, развела руками. — Я ожидала получить в первую же ночь кучу сообщений.  
  
— Ну, я могу это устроить, — Кот ухмыльнулся, — у меня еще четырнадцать неиспользованных кошачьих смайликов.  
  
Их талисманы одновременно подали сигнал в тот момент, когда Ледибаг бросила на напарника испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
— А мне доступна всего одна-единственная божья коровка, — сообщила она и, покачав головой, перемахнула на соседнюю крышу.  
  
— Позвони мне как-нибудь! — сложив руки рупором, крикнул Кот удаляющейся напарнице, а потом опустил их и фыркнул. Он мог за милю заметить, как она закатывает глаза, и, смотря за ней вдаль, увидел, как она уклончиво махнула рукой, прежде чем исчезнуть за горизонтом.  
  
«Мда, выбрал себе девушку».  
  
С этих пор телефон стал его величайшим сокровищем. Адриан никогда не выпускал его из рук.  
  
Это было первое, что он хватал по утрам и последнее, что выпускал из рук, кладя рядом с собой возле подушки, когда ложился спать.  
  
Когда он принимал душ, сотовый лежал на бортике ванны. Когда он ел, сотовый занимал место возле вилки, словно столовый прибор будущего. Независимо от того, что Адриан делал, телефон всегда находился при нем.  
  
Было что-то волнующее в одной идее того, что он мог в любое время отправить неважно какое сообщение в эту маленькую коробочку, и оно окажется у его Леди несколько секунд спустя.  
  
Адриан воображал себе темноволосую девушку, идущую по улицам Парижа. Возможно, с друзьями.  
  
Возможно, одетая в красное.  
  
Возможно, она остановится, услышав телефон, запустит руку, не обтянутую перчаткой, в сумочку, чтобы достать сотовый. Адриан представлял, как ее голубые глаза, глаза, не спрятанные за маской, скользнут по экрану телефона, а уголки ее губ поднимутся вверх, прежде чем она наберет ответ.  
  
Одного воображения было достаточно, чтобы свести себя с ума.  
  
Каждый раз, когда телефон громко оповещал Адриана (а он на всякий случай поставил громкость на максимум), Адриан в считанные секунды открывал его, надеясь увидеть новое сообщение от нее.  
  
На нем прибавилось еще два сообщения от Ледибаг, и оба были об акумах, ровно по одному каждый день. И конечно, кроме заветной переписки с Леди, там было больше двадцати с другими людьми.  
  
Чаще всех ему писал Нино. Тот отправлял другу очередной скриншот поста с Тамблера или жаловался на свою работу во время перерывов. Они общались все лето, восполняя текстовыми сообщениями отсутствие живого общения.  
  
«Нино не Ледибаг, — подумал Адриан, пролистывая их переписку, — но он лучшее, что есть у меня после нее».  
  
 **[ Думаю, что знаю ответ, но все равно спрошу ]  
  
[ Ты свободен сегодня? ]**   
  
[ ХА смешно ]  
  
[ прости, друг, но мое расписание забито на следующие 36 часов :/ ]  
  
С момента его возвращения, Нино пытался вытащить Адриана погулять с друзьями. Его предыдущие попытки были сорваны атаками акум, и из-за этого Нино стал еще неистовей в желании провести время с лучшим другом.  
  
И это Адриана как-то даже радовало. Несколько лет назад он отдал бы руку или ногу, чтобы иметь таких преданных друзей.  
  
Но возникли некоторые трудности.  
  
Пусть он и был «дома», модная кампания, проводимая отцом, не завершится еще три дня, пока в Париже не пройдет заключительное шоу, открывающее осенний сезон. А это значило, что Адриан продолжал находиться в заложниках своего расписания и не мог покинуть дом более чем на час между нескончаемым парадом примерок и рабочих встреч.  
  
В одну из ночей Адриан осознал, что его опасно переполненный график убивает его.  
  
Если дневные (да, дневные) нападения еще не выбивали из колеи, то модельная карьера определенно этому способствовала. Адриан нормально не отсыпался с начала тура, и это стало на нем сказываться.  
  
Он едва пережил последующие дни, делая то, что ему поручено было делать, сражаясь так, как ему надо было сражаться, и, улыбаясь так, как должно. Это был ад, но он приближался к концу.  
  
Несмотря на истощение, он отлично выступил в заключительном показе, о чем, несомненно, будут говорить весь следующий месяц в различных глянцевых изданиях.  
  
Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы праздновать.  
  
Адриан вернулся домой после афтерпати с единственной мыслью в голове — ему не надо заводить будильник. Едва стоя на ногах, он еле заставил себя снять обувь и поставить телефон на зарядку. А затем он рухнул в кровать.

И спал он слишком крепко, чтобы услышать перелив телефона, прозвучавший в темной комнате.

* * *

Маринетт зашипела на холод пакета со льдом, и шипение медленно перетекло во вздох облегчения, когда она откинулась на спинку кресла. Тикки парила рядом, с волнением бормоча.  
  
— Святые квами, и как ты собираешься это объяснить? — спросила она, осторожно прикладывая крохотные лапки к лицу подопечной.  
  
— Я решила старым добрым способом — «случайно ударила саму себя, пока рвала швы», так что все будет хорошо.  
  
— Ты так уже оправдывалась один раз…  
  
— Ну, видимо, я сделала так дважды!  
  
Ей повезло. Или, может быть, не повезло, в зависимости, с какой стороны подходить к этому вопросу. Одержимая была в ярости, когда поняла, что Ледибаг удалось схватить проклятый предмет, достаточно безумной, чтобы накинуться на героиню, прежде чем та успела сломать предмет о колено.  
  
Прежде чем очищенная бабочка взлетела в небо, Ледибаг, извергая проклятия, о чем мгновенно пожалела (ведь в толпе были маленькие дети!), получила в глаз. Но, в оправдание, ей было очень больно.  
  
Когда одержимая пришла в себя, она мгновенно сложила два и два, широко распахнув глаза на побитую героиню перед собой.  
  
— Боже мой… это я сделала? — вскрикнула женщина, вскакивая с земли. — Господи, Ледибаг. Мне так жаль! Я была так расстроена, а потом…  
  
Маринетт не могла найти в себе силы злиться на невинную женщину и заверила ту, что она не виновата, а потом скрылась из виду.  
  
Маринетт спряталась в нескольких кварталах от дома, чтобы перевоплотиться обратно. Без силы квами, она мгновенно ощутила все царапины и синяки, горящие на теле. Но, больше всего неудобства причиняла саднящая левая бровь.  
  
Ощущения были не радужные.  
  
Маринетт отложила холодный компресс и подошла к туалетному столику, чтобы оценить весь ущерб.  
  
Зеркало только подтвердило подозрения. «Все-таки синяк», — подумала она и сморщилась, ткнув в потемневшую кожу кончиком ногтя. К счастью, отек спал до приемлемого уровня, указывая на то, что синяк, вероятно, сойдет быстро. «Повезло», — иронично заметила Маринетт.  
  
То, что ее немного потрепало, не было таким уж большим делом. Нет, конечно, она выходила из битв и в лучшем состоянии, но и сейчас был не худший вариант. На самом деле, не в первый же раз она сражалась без Кота Нуара.  
  
Он был бесценным напарником в борьбе с Хищной Молью, но только Ледибаг могла очистить акуму. Так что да, она могла припомнить пару случаев, когда справлялась в одиночку.  
  
Правда, тогда она не могла ему написать, с раздражением напомнила себе Маринетт.  
  
Маринетт нахмурилась, беря в руки телефон и открывая сообщения. Она нажала на иконку _К.Н._   
  
[ Акума в Версале ]  
  
Он все еще не ответил.  
  
Вообще, он еще даже не открывал сообщение, заметила Маринетт, смотря на подпись (отправлено в 23:43) под текстом. «Ну, было уже поздно, — подумала она, бросая взгляд на часы, показывающие двадцать минут третьего, — это нормально, лечь спать в такое время».  
  
Ледибаг заметила, что напарник выглядит заметно уставшим последние несколько дней. Когда она спросила его об этом, он просто отмахнулся, устало подмигнув, и перевел тему. Конечно, она на это не купилась. Ледибаг по-прежнему видела, что он буквально тащит свое тело. А еще это его усталое выражение лица, когда он думал, что она не смотрит. «Наверное, неплохо, что сегодня ночью он полноценно выспится».  
  
Тогда почему она так зла?  
  
Маринетт, нажав кнопку «домой» на дисплее, закрыла приложения, и поставила телефон обратно на зарядку. Она сняла одежду, с равнодушием оценивая незначительные порезы вдоль бедер. Натянув свежее белье и ночную рубашку (Маринетт с недоверием относилась к любому, кто залезает в постель в штанах), она поднялась по лестнице и плюхнулась в родные объятия постели.  
  
Сон не шел, несмотря на усталость. Маринетт провела еще час в смехотворных попытках оградиться от событий прошедшего дня. Она не злилась, но внутри будто что-то крутилось. Странное чувство, которое она не могла прогнать, мучило ее, лишая всех шансов спокойно заснуть. После еще нескольких минут ворочаний с боку на бок, Маринетт поняла, что это. И раздражение мгновенно усилилось.  
  
Маринетт скучала по чертовому кошаку.  
  
Что было до глупого смешно, ведь они виделись накануне. Он, как обычно, выпендривался и заигрывал с ней, она — легкомысленно увиливала. Дуэт работал в идеальной гармонии. У Маринетт просто не было причин расстраиваться из-за того что она всего день не видела своего невыносимого (а иногда и очаровательного) напарника.  
  
Но вот она, с тяжелым сердцем, лежит и не может заснуть, потому что скучает по Коту Нуару. Из всех людей!  
  
Маринетт, насмешливо фыркнув, перевернулась, отчаянно пытаясь игнорировать трепетание внутри. «Это все из-за месячных. Гормоны сделали меня более эмоциональной», — решила она. Она на это надеялась.  
  
Выбросив из головы зеленые глаза, она впала в легкую дремоту…


	9. Chapter 9

_Часть, в которой автор пытается в ангст._

* * *

…только чтобы быть разбуженной звенящим телефоном меньше, чем через шесть часов, когда рассвет только начал пробиваться в окно.   
  
«Наверное, это Алья», — была первая мысль.  
  
Точнее, это была вторая мысль, потому что первая содержала гораздо больше жестких и красноречивых формулировок.  
  
— Пожалуйста, выключи, — сонно прошептала Тикки, спящая на вершине кото-подушки. Маринетт насчитала семь отдельных вибраций и со стоном зашевелилась.  
  
Она завернулась в одеяло, в попытке сохранить остатки тепла и проковыляла вниз по лестнице, чтобы взять свое яростно вибрирующее устройство.  
  
«Кому-то лучше бы сдохнуть».  
  
Маринетт сдернула сотовый со стола и опустилась на кушетку, все еще находясь в полусонном состоянии. Она удобно расположилась в коконе из одеяла, моргая в круглое окно над собой. «Хотя это был не мой выбор, но есть что-то волшебное в том, чтобы встать вместе с солнцем», — подумала она и, пользуясь моментом, прислушалась к утренней тишине, пока очередная трель сотового не привлекла ее внимание.  
  
И к ее удивлению, это была не Алья.  
  
Маринетт с мрачным удовольствием смотрела, как Нуар взрывает ее входящими оповещениями, и внезапно проснулась окончательно. Она быстро прокрутила сообщения вверх, чтобы начать с самого первого, пятнадцатиминутной давности.  
  
[ Акума в Версале ] (прочитано в 6:19)  
  
 **[ о боже ]  
  
[ черт ]  
  
[ мне так жаль, я рано уснул и не видел сообщение ]  
  
[ Я только встал ]  
  
[ ты в порядке? ]  
  
[ Ледибаг? ]  
  
[ ЛЕДИБАГ, ОТВЕТЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ ]  
  
[ Б***Ь ]  
  
[ Я СЕРЬЕЗНО ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ОТВЕТЬ ]**   
  
Сообщения все приходили, становясь все неистовей. В груди как-то потеплело, и Маринетт не сдержала иронической улыбки на продолжающие сыпаться сообщения. «Он искренне переживает», — осознала Маринетт, и внутри все сжалось.  
  
Она пролистала стену текста, хихикнув про себя, прежде чем положить конец страданиям напарника. Маринетт высунула руки из одеяла и наконец прервала нескончаемый поток взволнованных возгласов.  
  
[ Кот, я в порядке. ]  
  
Три маленьких мигающих точки погасли, говоря о том, что он перестал писать.  
  
[ Может быть, немного в бешенстве, что ты решил разбудить меня до семи… ]  
  
 _Она не могла не подразнить его._   
  
[ но в остальном, я в порядке *смайлик, закатывающий глаза* ]  
  
Он ответил немедленно.  
  
 **[ Я волновался… прости меня. ]  
  
[ ты ранена? ]**   
  
Маринетт вся напряглась из-за серьезного беспокойства в его ответе, не зная, как реагировать на эту новую сторону своего напарника. Она закусила кончик ногтя, размышляя над информацией, которую только что получила.  
  
«Он всегда меня прикрывает», — медленно осознала она.  
  
Всегда прыгая прямо на линию огня, Кот обычно принимал на себя весь ущерб за двоих. Ледибаг предполагала, что это часть его безрассудной натуры, возможно — попытка выпендриться. Но сейчас, когда она мысленно прокрутила в голове все случаи, подобные столкновению с Таймбрекером, Маринетт четко и ясно поняла, что Кот всегда принимает за нее удар на себя.  
  
Голова начала кружиться от осознания. Маринетт впервые поняла, как сильно Кот Нуар…  
  
 _Заботится_ — кажется неправильным словом.  
  
Люди, которые заботятся о тебе — спросят как у тебя дела, и ты точно можешь быть уверен, что они придержат тебе дверь и улыбнутся, похлопают по спине, если станет сложно. Алья заботилась о ней. Нино заботился о ней. Друзья Маринетт, семья, учителя, соседи — заботились о ней.  
  
Снова и снова подвергать себя неминуемой опасности. Продолжать двигаться, когда весь покрыт ссадинами, но при этом умудряться улыбаться… это выходит за рамки заботы. Все это можно ожидать от того, кто чувствует нечто большее, чем простую дружескую привязанность.  
  
 _Любовь._   
  
Непрошеное слово ворвалось в мысли, вызывая волну тепла, распространяющуюся до кончиков пальцев. Маринетт откинула одеяло на пол, чувствуя тяжесть новых эмоций, которые она отчаянно пыталась переварить. Слово из шести букв по-прежнему вспыхивало в сознании, пока Маринетт с трясущимися руками пыталась сфокусироваться на телефоне.  
  
 **[ ты ранена? ]**   
  
Маринетт проглотила ком в горле, начиная набирать сообщение. «Все хорошо», — начала она… и тут же стерла, мотая головой. Что-то в его честном беспокойстве заставляло дать честный ответ.  
  
[ Немного, но ничего страшного… ]  
  
Маринетт отправила его и села на колени, затаив дыхание, так как Нуар сразу же прочитал сообщение. Она смотрела, как всплывает значок набора и мигает следующие пятьдесят секунд. Его нерешительность заставляла нервничать.  
  
Ответ оказался короче, чем ожидалось.  
  
 **[ Где ты? ]**   
  
Что ж, это определенно не то, что она ожидала, вообще не то. Маринетт решила и дальше отвечать честно. Озадаченность и предвкушение сплелись воедино глубоко внутри, когда она осторожно набрала:  
  
[ У себя в комнате ]  
  
[ А что? ]  
  
 **[ Мне надо увидеть тебя ]**   
  
[ ??? ]  
  
 **[ То, что ты призналась, что ранена, значит, что все хуже, чем ты говоришь ]  
  
[ мне нужно посмотреть на тебя своими глазами ]**   
  
[ серьезно, Кот, я в порядке! ]  
  
 **[ Меня не было с тобой прошлой ночью, так что позволь мне быть с тобой сейчас ]**   
  
Искренность его слов поразила, как удар молнии, вызывая еще один трепет внутри. То, что он так изменился внешне, не сделало его другим человеком. Маринетт выпрямилась на кушетке, и иссиня-черные волосы упали ей на лицо. «Похоже, я не смогу успокоить его по телефону», — поняла она, выпуская противоречивый вздох и набирая быстрое «Ладно».

[ Я буду на Нотр-Даме через 5 минут ]

 **[ буду ждать на нашем обычном месте]**  
  
[ буду через 10… ]   
  
Маринетт медленно выключила телефон, чувствуя, как тело пощипывает, но разум немеет.  
  
Или, возможно, оцепенело тело. Было сложно сказать из-за круговорота противоречивых эмоций в голове.  
  
Заставляя себя собраться с мыслями, Маринетт подняла одеяло с пола и закинула его на кровать. Что принесло приглушенный возглас проснувшейся квами.  
  
— Прости, Тикки, но пора вставать, — сообщила Маринетт, разделяя волосы на свои фирменные хвостики. Или на фирменные хвостики Ледибаг. Маринетт отдалилась от своего привычного стиля, либо ходя с распущенными волосами, либо заплетая их во французскую косу, но хвостики, с их удобством, оставались лучшим выбором для борьбы с преступностью.  
  
Маринетт повторно посмотрела на свое лицо и вздохнула. Часы отдыха не очень помогли синяку, и маска не скроет его целиком. Тем не менее, она все равно осторожно намазала сверху консилер, который слегка скрыл ущерб.  
  
Коту это не понравится.  
  
Она представила неизбежные нотации, ожидающие ее, и позвала Тикки, чтобы трансформироваться.

* * *

Адриан был зол.  
  
Обходя кругом каменную горгулью, примыкающую к краю строения, на котором он сейчас находился, герой мысленно проклял себя где-то в восьмой раз за утро.  
  
Несмотря на то, что он был волен спать, сколько хотел, Адриан открыл глаза в свои обычные шесть утра, когда он привык вставать. На что он и ругался, пока взгляд не упал на дисплей телефона. Сердце ухнуло вниз, но не как с предыдущими сообщениями от Ледибаг.  
  
Она нуждалась в нем, а Адриан _проспал ее сообщение._   
  
К горлу начала подступать паника. Адриан слушал громкий стук собственного сердца в еще темной комнате, пока посылал одно сообщение за другим, но ни на одно она не ответила. _Он должен найти ее, чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке._   
  
Он уже перевоплотился, и был одной ногой за окном, когда она наконец ответила. Облегчение затопило юношу, и он сполз на пол. «Ледибаг в порядке», — подумал он, и сердце все еще колотилось, пока он слал ей извинения.  
  
Хотя облегчение длилось недолго. Напарница ответила на вопрос о состоянии, и ее ответ — это то, чего он больше всего боялся. Лицо Адриана застыло, а ребра словно в тиски зажали сердце.  
  
 **[ Немного, но ничего страшного… ]**   
  
Слова гремели в голове, и когда он двигался по направлению к Нотр-Даму. Его Леди пострадала в бою. Пострадала, потому что он не озаботился тем, чтобы проснуться, когда она в нем нуждалась. Кот шаркнул ногой по камню, рыча в воздух, и в отчаянии сжал кулаки. _Ненависть бурлила…_   
  
— Ну, доброе утро, солнышко.  
  
Нуар, обернувшись на знакомый голос, увидел, как Ледибаг, криво улыбаясь, спускается с башни. Но он не смотрел на ее лицо, он смотрел, как она аккуратно спускается вниз, а потом старается не опираться на одну ногу при приземлении.  
  
— Не думала, что возможно, чтобы ты встал так рано, разве кошки не ночные существа? — усмехнулась Ледибаг, не двигаясь с места.  
  
Она говорила слишком небрежно, слишком весело для такой ситуации. Кот понял, что она избегает эту тему, стараясь исправить его ошибку с присущей ей добротой. Но он не заслуживал этого. Когда он подошел к напарнице, собираясь пуститься в длительные и изматывающие извинения, слова застряли в его горле с противным хрипом.  
  
Теперь Кот оказался к ней достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть пострадавший глаз. Опасная смесь беспокойства, гнева и ненависти к самому себе вспыхнула внутри и отразилась на его лице, пока его рука тянулась, чтобы наклонить ее голову. «Это моя вина», — горько подумал он, рассматривая потемневшую кожу вокруг глаза, и тяжелый вздох вышел сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
— Так, прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, позволь мне только…  
  
— Я это сделал, — отрезал Кот низким шепотом, пальцами поглаживая край пятнистой маски. Ледибаг закатила глаза, разразившись смехом, чем заставила Адриана почувствовать еще большую вину, а потом продолжила спокойным тоном:  
  
— Ты определенно этого не делал, — мягко пожурила она его, — это сделала одержимая, и ты знаешь это.  
  
— Я должен был быть там.  
  
— Чтобы сделать что? Перехватить кулак? — Ледибаг покачала головой, все еще чувствуя его прикосновение. — Ничего страшного. Я была беспечна, вот и словила удар. По правде, было не так уж и больно.  
  
«Это ложь», — несчастно подумал Кот, продолжая смотреть на синеву, омрачившую лазурь глаз его Леди. Он пробыл моделью достаточно долго, чтобы определить, когда кто-то накрасился, и то, что Ледибаг попыталась приуменьшить свою травму, только вызвало в нем очередную волну негодования.  
  
— Прекрати говорить, что это «ничего страшного»! — не выдержал он, прозвучало еще горше, чем он рассчитывал. — Ты пострадала. Ты получила травму, пока я дома _спал._ — Нуар отпустил ее подбородок и, развернувшись, начал тереть виски. — Этого бы не произошло, если бы я был там.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не намекаешь, что я не могу позаботиться о себе… — с нотками предупреждения начала напарница за его спиной.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, так что не пытайся сменить тему!  
  
— Какую именно тему?!  
  
— То, что ты ранена, Ледибаг! — они стояли уже глаз в глаз, скрестив руки. — У тебя побитое лицо и ранена нога, и все, что ты делаешь, это стоишь тут и пытаешься скрыть это дешевым консилером и дешевыми оправданиями.  
  
Глаза Ледибаг сузились, и она отвернула голову. Кот стоял непоколебимо.  
  
«Когда он уже закончит читать мне нотации?» — холодно подумала она. Ей не нравилось, что Нуар смотрит на нее, словно разочарованный родитель. После секундного взгляда вниз, Ледибаг с раздраженным шипением выпустила сквозь ноздри воздух.  
  
— Как хочешь, Кот, — сказала она, хватаясь за йо-йо, — ты не можешь вечно злиться на меня, так что когда решишь прекратить вести себя, как дитя малое, ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
  
Она замерла у края церкви. Ветер обдувал тело, когда Ледибаг глянула на напарника через плечо.  
  
— По крайней мере, обещаю, что отвечу.  
  
Уже сожалея о том, что пришла, Ледибаг приготовилась к прыжку, и замерла, потому что почувствовала руку на своем запястье.

— Ледибаг.

Что-то в его тоне остановило ее, хотя тело по-прежнему было готово рвануть вперед, разум умолял обернуться на голос. Маринетт заставила себя расслабиться и повернулась лицом к напарнику.  
  
Несмотря на ситуацию, она почти хотела улыбнуться на его восхитительно-растоптанное выражение лица. Кошачьи ушки опустились, хвост безвольно обвис, и он смотрел на нее, как котенок с картинки из интернета.  
  
— Я злюсь не на тебя, — тихо начал он и осторожно переплел их пальцы вместе. Сердце Маринетт затрепетало, будто жило своей жизнью. — Я злюсь на себя.  
  
Он замолк, пытаясь сформулировать следующие слова.  
  
— Я попросил тебя прийти, потому что беспокоился о тебе, но это не значит, что я считаю, что ты не можешь постоять за себя.  
  
Он чуть улыбнулся, отчего ноги у Маринетт стали ватными.  
  
— Я имею в виду, ты же всесильная Ледибаг, — сказал Кот, немного взбодрившись, когда услышал ее тихий смешок. — Я знаю, что ты можешь справиться со всем самостоятельно…  
  
Он умолк, сжав ее руку чуть крепче, прежде чем продолжить. И его голос прозвучал так нежно и искренне, что Маринетт потребовалось поднять на него глаза, чтобы убедиться, что именно Кот Нуар это говорит.  
  
— …но это не значит, что ты должна проходить это в одиночку.  
  
Ее губы прикоснулись к его губам прежде, чем она приняла решение поцеловать его.


	10. Chapter 10

_Автор здесь шутит, что не обновлялась с прошлого года._

* * *

Если бы еще в прошлый понедельник у Адриана спросили, как по его мнению завершится его неделя, он бы выдал длинный и очень продуманный список возможных исходов. Он мог бы сказать, что закончит неделю, валяясь дома и таким образом отмечая окончание тура. Или его воскресенье начнется с очередного расписания, которое ткнут ему в лицо или же он сможет провести этот день с друзьями.  
  
Не надо говорить, что поцелуй Ледибаг был самым невозможным из всех ожиданий.  
  
Он осознал, что случилось, через долю секунды после того, как их губы соприкоснулись, а зубы клацнули. Кот ощутил, как его глаза выпучиваются до невероятных размеров, а все следы злости (как на себя, так и на ситуацию в целом) мгновенно испаряются в трепетном ликовании. Поцелуй был неуклюжим, обе стороны были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы совершать больше, чем быстрые и неловкие прикосновения. Руки безвольно свисали по бокам, и герои соприкасались только лицами.  
  
Тем не менее, это было самое невероятное, что Адриан когда-либо испытывал.  
  
Он не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза, как это делают в кино, и вместо этого позволил себе рассматривать Ледибаг, которая все продолжала сминать его губы. Ее губы были мягкими, но настойчивыми, движения неуклюжими, но страстными. Она была прекраснее, чем он когда-либо видел.  
  
«Это происходит», — он хотел привлечь ее ближе, но тело отказывалось слушаться.  
  
Поцелуй закончился очень быстро, Ледибаг отпрянула через несколько драгоценных секунд соприкосновения. Она отступила назад с тихим постаныванием, которое сразило Адриана, и подняла уголки губ, а из-под маски проступил огненный румянец.  
  
Она все еще не открыла глаза.  
  
Они стояли друг напротив друга по-хорошему еще секунд тридцать. Свистел ветер, пока облако эмоций, повисшее в пространстве между ними, держалось из последних сил. Никто из них не начинал говорить, только редкий щебет птиц изредка нарушал утреннюю тишину. Ну, и еще кровь, стучащая в висках Кота, когда он смотрел, как веки его Леди наконец поднимаются.  
  
В ее потрясающих голубых глазах горело что-то дикое. «Она давно этого хотела», — осознал Кот, чувствуя, как сердце делает сальто, не в силах скрывать распирающее его изнутри счастье.  
  
Должно быть, оно отразилось на его лице, потому что румянец на щеках Ледибаг стал еще гуще, побуждая ту скрестить руки на груди и недовольно фыркнуть. Кот ничего не мог поделать, стараясь вполсилы подавить самодовольную ухмылку, прежде чем полностью сдаться ей.  
  
— Да, да. Не надо выглядеть теперь таким самодовольным, — пробормотала Ледибаг, опустив голову, и затем глядя обратно вверх, словно проверяя, что он все еще здесь. Ухмылка Кота на ее реакцию только выросла до невозможных размеров. «Ей понравилось!»  
  
Он на миг задался вопросом, нормально ли, что его сердце бьется так быстро.  
  
— Я? Самодовольным? Да никогда, моя Леди! — ответил он сквозь комок желания, застрявший в горле. Как он умудрялся говорить ровно сквозь водоворот эмоций, кружащих в голове, было за пределами его понимания, но Адриан тихо благодарил его нездоровое чувство бравады, которое приходило к нему с его альтер-эго.  
  
— Ты неисправим, — сообщила Ледибаг, вскидывая руки в воздух, и начала расхаживать по плитке, которой была выложена поверхность вершины церкви. Кот просто фыркнул, опираясь о столб и наблюдая, как она рьяно вышагивает туда-обратно. Двадцать секунд головокружительного молчания — это все, что он мог позволить, а потом…  
  
— Ты _поцелова-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ала_ меня…  
  
Ледибаг развернулась на его ребяческий напев, и Кот с трудом подавил желание расхохотаться на шокированное выражение лица.  
  
— О, тебе что, шесть лет? — процедила она. Но было видно, что она пытается подавить улыбку, так как уголки ее губ дергались вверх. _Он обожал ее губы._  
  
— Ты _поцелова-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ла_ меня! — радостно повторил он и, подчеркивая сказанное, стрельнул глазами. Ледибаг проигнорировала, игриво сузив глаза, и нырнула за ближайшую колонну.  
  
— Кот Нуар, ты — фактическое, буквальное ничтожество! — услышал он ее крик. Быстро, как молния, Кот нырнул за другую сторону колонны, и когда его голова оказалась вплотную к пятнистому плечу, он томно протянул напарнице на ухо…  
  
— Ничтожество, которое ты _поцелова-а-а-ала_ .  
  
Ледибаг подпрыгнула и от удивления пискнула. Она нарочно посильнее нахмурила брови, повернулась к напарнику и ткнула ему в грудь пальцем, пока тот продолжал смеяться.  
  
— Еще хоть слово, и этот поцелуй окажется последним в твоей жизни, — заявила она.  
  
— А ты планировала еще? — осведомился Кот притворно-невинным тоном, хотя его сердце стремилось выскочить из груди.  
  
— Это не… — Ледибаг захлопнула рот от возмущения, снова покраснев. — Ты…  
  
Нуар улыбался. Его с головой накрыло то самое пьянящее чувство, как в ту жаркую встречу неделей ранее.  
  
— Кажется, я лишил тебя дара речи.  
  
— Боже, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь болтать?  
  
— Не когда мне есть что сказать, моя Леди.  
  
Его Леди проглотила колкий ответ, потому что ей пришла идея получше.  
  
«Если он хочет играть в эту игру, так тому и быть», — с негодованием подумала она, ощущая трепет. Повернувшись лицом к напарнику (они все еще опирались о холодную поверхность колонны) она придвинулась ближе.  
  
— Хорошо, что я теперь знаю, как заткнуть тебя.  
  
Кот видимо собрался ответить что-нибудь в том же духе, но она не дала ему ни шанса.  
  
Маринетт приподнялась на носочках, и плотно прижалась к его губам — всего на секунду — а затем с улыбкой отпрянула. Поцелуй был короче предыдущего, и весьма целомудренный. Похожий на тот, который ты получаешь от тети по праздникам. Но и этого хватило, чтобы отправить Нуара в нокаут.

Теперь настала очередь Ледибаг самодовольно ухмыляться. Наблюдая за тем, как напарник, словно пришибленный молча пялится на нее, а потом в его широко раскрытых глазах начинает блестеть удовлетворенность, Ледибаг оставалось только дивиться своей аккуратной маленькой хитрости. «Кто бы мог подумать, что у него есть выключатель?» — радостно спросила она себя, поднимая вверх брови на застывшего парня, а затем направилась к следующей колонне в ряду.  
  
Возможно, она нарочно покачивала бедрами.  
  
«Ты дважды за сегодня поцеловала Кота Нуара, — услужливо шепнула совесть, и Маринетт вспыхнула, немного ошеломленная собственным нахальством, — и что ты планируешь теперь делать?»  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что только что дала мне стимул говорить еще больше, — крикнул запыхавшийся Кот, следующий за ней к северной башне Нотр-Дама.  
  
— Не испытывай удачу, котик. — Ледибаг спрыгнула на уровень ниже, и вздрогнула: колено пронзило болью.  
  
Кот в одно мгновение оказался рядом: подхватил ее под талию с нескрываемым беспокойством на лице.  
  
Ей было печально это видеть.  
  
— Тебе больно, — это был не вопрос.  
  
Ледибаг, посмотрев вверх, обнаружила, что брови под черной маской нахмурились. Сердце сделало еще одно сальто, потому что Нуар притянул ее ближе к себе и нежно посадил на выступ.  
  
— Просто немного перенапряглась, вот и все, — ответила она, когда он сел рядом, — я не лгала, когда говорила, что ничего страшного не произошло. Не сравнить с тем случаем, когда я упала с лестницы в школе.  
  
— Трудно в это поверить, — спокойно сказал Кот. Пристальный взгляд не отрывался от ее руки, массирующей колено. Он прислонился плечом к ее плечу.  
  
— Думаю, моя ловкость — это заслуга Ледибаг, — с небольшим смешком призналась Маринетт, осторожно вытягивая ноги и прислоняясь спиной к стене. — Я конченая недотепа, когда на мне нет костюма.  
  
Зеленые глаза заблестели, словно она только что поделилась бесценным сокровищем. «Надо быть осторожнее», — упрекнула сама себя Маринетт.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что моя Леди безупречна как в костюме, так и без него, — решительно заявил напарник, сохраняя будничный тон, но при этом кидая ей кокетливый взгляд с намеком на подтекст, — не стесняйся, можешь заткнуть меня в любой момент!  
  
— Ох, ты такой _обходительный_ , — Ледибаг, закатив глаза, шлепнула его по плечу.  
  
Они погрузились в уютную тишину. Они оба чувствовали необходимость сделать перерыв, и поэтому герои просто наслаждались солнечным парижским утром. Или уже поздним утром, потому что солнце начинало припекать.  
  
Ледибаг глядела, как площадь под ногами заполняется людьми. Некоторые из них останавливались, вглядывались в фасад церкви, щурясь и указывая на дуэт с доброжелательными возгласами и радостными лицами.  
  
«Угх, попались».  
  
Нуар заметил, как она изменилась в лице, и, проследив ее взгляд, посмотрел вниз на стремительно разрастающуюся толпу. Ухмыляясь, он поднялся и нежно потянул на себя Ледибаг, помогая ей встать на ноги, а потом глянул за край. Невозможно было что-то услышать на такой высоте, но у Ледибаг были смутные подозрения, что его внимание было встречено не одним обожающим криком.  
  
— Похоже, нас поймали, — смешливо заметил Кот, кланяясь публике, прежде чем с озорным огоньком в глазах повернуться к напарнице. — Что скажешь, устроим народу представление?  
  
Ледибаг точно знала, что имеется в виду по тому, как он с намеком поиграл бровями, но у нее были свои планы. Иные, коварные планы. Потянув Кота за собой, она шагнула к краю выступа.  
  
— Отлично звучит.  
  
Со взглядом, который точно значил «это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой», Кот попытался прижать напарницу к себе, но Ледибаг пресекла его попытку, вскинув руку. И еле поборола желание рассмеяться над его разочарованно-надутым лицом.  
  
— Итак, ты когда-нибудь слышал об игре «Assassin’s Creed»? — невинным тоном поинтересовалась она, многозначительно поглядывая на пропасть под ногами.  
  
Кот замешкался на секунду, прежде чем осознал последующие за ее словами действия. Его глаза расширились, а рот раскрылся в протесте.  
  
— **Ледибаг, ты же не…**   
  
«Слишком поздно», — подумала Маринетт, упиваясь самодовольством при виде растерянного лица напарника, и ласточкой кинулась вниз.  
  
Она делала это сотни раз, но внутри все равно все кипело от ощущения свободного падения. Толпа под ней замерла в восхищении, кто-то аплодировал, другие делали фото пятнистой героини, рассекающей воздух. Маринетт засмеялась и, приблизившись к земле, развернулась в воздухе. Йо-йо с невероятной скоростью бросилось вперед, цепляясь за самую низкую арку церкви (которая все равно было достаточно далеко от земли), и благополучно подхватило свою хозяйку.  
  
Посадка была легкой, как перышко, и даже колено не дергало, когда Ледибаг изящно приземлилась на землю.  
  
— Доброе утро! — поприветствовала она ликующую толпу, ощущая, как сердце стучит от адреналина. Люди откликнулись не на шутку, побуждая Ледибаг встать в несколько героических поз, чтобы удачно получиться в объективах фотоаппаратов. Несколько секунд спустя, она уловила тень, приземлившуюся рядом с ней. Нуар наконец-то спустился по фасаду здания.  
  
Напарник наскоро отряхнулся. Светлые волосы торчали в разные стороны, когда он присоединился к незапланированной фотосессии.  
  
— Долго у тебя это заняло, — не сдержала Маринетт самодовольный шепот, мило улыбнувшись, когда они сцепились локтями.  
  
— Думал, инфаркт схвачу, — заметил сквозь зубы Кот, улыбаясь вместе с ней в камеры. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась под облегающим черным костюмом.  
  
Она поняла, что ей по душе его вид.

* * *

— Ай, выглядишь прискорбно.  
  
— Да? Это ты не видела того парня.  
  
До начала учебы оставалось меньше недели, и стажировка Альи подошла к концу, поэтому подруги были готовы полностью отдаться последним летним денькам. Они составили план хорошенько повеселиться эти пять дней, чтобы с ударом завершить каникулы.  
  
И конечно, это подразумевало под собой длинные ночи за просмотром фильмов и посещение всех кафешек в радиусе девяти кварталов, пока на улице стоит теплая приятная погода.  
  
Алья ощутимо вздрогнула, увидев синячище под глазом лучшей подруги, когда та появилась на пороге ее дома, и направила Маринетт в сторону кухни, дабы найти что-нибудь, чтобы помочь ей.

— Знаешь, я была рада, когда ты вернулась к шитью, — нравоучительным тоном начала Алья и принялась размазывать смесь из трав по синяку. Ее отец был сторонником народной медицины и хранил дома целое собрание целебных трав для семейства и друзей. Целая полка была отведена специально под Маринетт, — …но учитывая, что я не в первый раз обрабатываю твою «швейную» травму, я почти надеюсь, что это ты просто занялась айкидо.  
  
Пациентка только виновато пожала плечами, моргая через слой густой мази вокруг глаза.  
  
— Я живу опасной жизнью, — протянула Маринетт, размышляя о правдивости собственного заявления. Алья, похоже, не уловила, что та имела в виду, и принялась спокойно убирать баночки.  
  
— Да что ты, моя садовая розочка, — протянула она, помогая Маринетт встать с кушетки, и ее глаза вдруг задорно блеснули. — О! Так, ты помнишь, как я сказала по телефону, что хотела показать тебе кое-что клевое?  
  
— Ага, помню, — ответила Маринетт, следуя за подругой на второй этаж в ее комнату. В отличие от ее (обычно) ухоженной комнаты, казалось, что в спальне Альи прошел ураган. Маринетт уже научилась обходить загромождения. Отпихнув с пути разбросанную одежду, она села на кровать. Алья взяла ноутбук и села рядом.  
  
— Это было вчера на Нотр-Даме, — начала та, вводя пароль и излучая восторг, повернулась к Маринетт. — Там были Кот Нуар и Ледибаг! Никаких нападений, никаких церемоний, они просто тусовались вместе на вершине церкви! Блин, это круто!  
  
«Офигенно круто», — подумала про себя Маринетт, вспоминая их маленькую «тусу».  
  
— Здорово, а у тебя есть фотографии? — хотя она уже знала ответ. Знала, что Альи не было в толпе. Однако, она напряглась, услышав неожиданный ответ.  
  
— У _меня_ нет, но один из моих читателей _был_ там и сделал этот невероятный снимок! — гордо ответила Алья, щелкнув мышкой, и высветила изображение на экране ноутбука.  
  
Маринетт облегченно выдохнула, отмечая, что какой бы фильтр ни использовал фотограф, на снимке не было видно синего подтека под глазом героини. «Было бы трудно объяснить это совпадение».  
  
Она продолжила рассматривать фото, улыбаясь и слегка стуча пальцами по коленям, отметила лихое выражение на лицах находящихся на фото. Оно выглядело под стать Коту, который развернулся всем телом и сверкал в камеру белозубой улыбкой. И конечно, чертов котяра подмигивал.  
  
Ледибаг возвышалась рядом, несмотря на разницу в росте, уверенно отставив бедро, с пылающим лицом, хотя можно было подумать, что это от физической нагрузки. Конечно, Маринетт знала, что это не так. Воспоминание о том, как ее губы прижались к губам напарника вновь всколыхнуло мысли.  
  
— Они отлично смотрятся вместе, — отстраненно сказала Маринетт, не отрывая глаз от легких объятий Ледибаг и Нуара. Ее объятий с Нуаром.  
  
— О да, я бы их трахнула, — мгновенно ответила Алья, отчего Маринетт на секунду забыла выдохнуть.  
  
— Их? — переспросила она, не зная, на какой ответ надеется. Алья призадумалась на секунду, перевела взгляд обратно на экран, потом качнула головой с решительной улыбкой.  
  
— Да, обоих.  
  
«Ох, ладно. Не самый худший ответ, который можно получить».  
  
— Жа-а-а-а-адина… — усмехнулась Маринетт, ткнув подругу в плечо, и вернулась к разглядыванию фото. И вынуждена была признать, что герои составляли привлекательную пару.  
  
«Конечно, это не так», — резко осекла она себя.  
  
— Ой, кто бы говорил, мадмуазель Я-Почти-Сломала-Свой-Телефон-Потому что-Увидела-Фото-С-Адрианом, — съязвила Алья, скрестив руки с ухмылкой. — Скажи мне, ты собралась избегать его до конца своих дней?  
  
«А-а-а, еще один парень, превращающий мою жизнь в пубертатный ад».  
  
Она каким-то образом умудрялась избежать встречи, которую друзья пытались организовать, но тот факт, что она чувствовала при этом облегчение, заставлял ее чувствовать и вину. До того, как Адриан уехал на целое лето, они вроде как даже немного подружились. Она объяснила это тем, что они были крайне усталыми в те две недели их почти дружбы. Адриан, возможно, сказал те приятные вещи, только потому, что был слишком рассеян, чтобы заметить ее странное поведение.  
  
Однако Алья была права, она не могла избегать его вечно.  
  
— Ну, может быть, не всю оставшуюся жизнь, — медленно проговорила Мари, откидываясь на спинку кровати, — я почти смирилась с тем, что мне придется столкнуться с ним как-нибудь…  
  
— Прекрасно! — перебила ее Алья, спрыгивая с кровати и открывая шкаф. Следующие слова были приглушены шкафом, но это не помешало Маринетт побелеть от страха.  
  
— Потому что в пятницу мы все вместе собираемся на музыкальный фестиваль!

* * *

Фанарт >>> <http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/136345003097/my-tablet-is-broken-so-lets-break-out-the-pens>


	11. Chapter 11

_Часть, в которой происходит сюжет._

* * *

Адриан был расстроен во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
С того момента, как Ледибаг первая прижалась губами к его, и вплоть до ее безрассудного прыжка с Нотр-Дама, к слову сказать, она ускользнула от напарника, как только они отошли от толпы, Адриан был расстроен.  
  
Апатично крутясь в кресле, он тупо пялился на высокие потолки и воскрешал в памяти тот момент, когда Ледибаг застыла, когда он взял ее за руку, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходит между ними.  
  
Он смотрел на нее, а она смотрела на ноги.  
  
 _— И что это для нас значит?  
  
— Я… не знаю.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И?_  
  
И Ледибаг сбежала.  
  
Когда она покачала головой, отступая назад, прежде чем ускользнуть прочь по боковой улочке, Кот не знал что это было: отказ или попытка разобраться в собственных мыслях. В любом случае, он остался стоять в одиночестве, чувствуя, как маленький кусочек его самого откалывается с каждым новым шагом, удаляющим Ледибаг прочь от него.  
  
Но, слушай, ведь ничего нового?  
  
Адриан знал, что это звучит как отчаяние, и, пожалуй, так оно и было. Он провел с ней три года, не отходя ни на шаг. С первого дня Адриан стал зависим от нее эмоционально, что выходило за рамки влюбленности в девушек в облегающих костюмах. И хотя он определенно чувствовал физическое влечение (а сейчас даже больше, чем раньше), он влюбился в Ледибаг во всех смыслах, которые можно было бы себе представить.  
  
Когда они вместе сражались с Бабблером, Адриан влюбился в ее пыл и эмоциональную зрелость.  
  
Когда они вместе мерялись силами с Грозовой Бурей, он влюбился в ее хитрость и смекалку.  
  
Когда она сражалась с Копикотом, он влюбился в ее непоколебимую верность.  
  
Каждый новый опыт с Ледибаг делал чувство привязанности все глубже и сложнее, и каждый день Адриан находил все больше причин, чтобы любить ее.  
  
Лучшее в том, чтобы быть Котом Нуаром, было то, что ему не нужно было пытаться держать эмоции под контролем. Он мог проклинать, флиртовать, дуться, смеяться — все то, что Адриану Агресту никогда бы не позволили. Все, что он делал, будучи в костюме, было настолько первозданным, подлинным и значительным, что временами это удивляло даже самого юношу, скрытого за маской. То же самое было, когда дело касалось его чувств к Ледибаг.  
  
Для них обоих не было секретом, что Кот Нуар потерял от нее голову. Он, очевидно, никогда и не предпринимал попыток сделать из этого тайну, и при каждой возможности он пытался выразить ей свою любовь.  
  
Это было весело, их игра в кошки-мышки…  
  
Кошки-жучки?  
  
Да как ни обзови.  
  
Кот будет флиртовать и вилять хвостом, а Ледибаг дразниться и обходить его стороной. Она никогда явно не требовала, чтобы он прекращал свои выходки, а просто отмахивалась от него и возвращалась к делу.  
  
Конечно, случались редкие, драгоценные моменты, когда Кот ловил редкий проблеск ответа. Будь то долгий взгляд или случайный комплимент, Ледибаг реагировала достаточно, чтобы подпитывать пламя его желания флиртовать вновь и вновь.  
  
Таковы были негласные правила их игры, которые она просто растоптала в пух и прах.  
  
На протяжении долгого времени Кот понимал, что его чувства не получат ответа, и поэтому не было необходимости по-настоящему задумываться о них.  
  
Он любил Ледибаг. И он знал это. Она знала это. Черт возьми, весь Париж знал это!  
  
Правда, сейчас ситуация стала совсем сложной, потому что одностороннее увлечение Кота внезапно стало взаимным.  
  
«Дважды. Ледибаг поцеловала меня дважды вчера».  
  
Адриан остановил вращение стула, его сознание внезапно крутанулось так, что ему хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Он не мог и сосчитать, сколько раз он представлял, как целуется с Ледибаг. Это было практически его хобби, и фантазии Адриана становились длиннее с каждым месяцем. В некоторых версиях их вымышленного поцелуя она была той, кто провоцировал его, в других — он сам.  
  
Иногда поцелуй был сладким и медленным, обычно переходящим в более сочное, совсем не в стиле Ледибаг — признание в любви. Этим Адриан любил грезить посреди урока или во время перерыва в фотосессиях.  
  
Иногда это было чем-то плотским и жарким, наполненным трепещущими стонами и царапающими ноготками. Чаще всего это происходило во время ночных обходов, когда в спокойные ночи Кот мог без зазрения совести сосредоточиться лишь на стройном, подтянутом теле напарницы, бегущей впереди него по залитым луной крышам.  
  
Иногда их губы находили для поцелуев более экзотичные места. Адриан оставлял эти фантазии на ночь, когда он мог в полной мере насладиться мысленной картинкой, представляя себе вкус ее рта, пока он гасил болезненный жар с помощью ладони собственной руки.  
  
Но одна вещь объединяла все эти воображаемые поцелуи. Он просто не мог стоять, как идиот, пока Ледибаг целует его.  
  
Адриан выпустил еще один стон, который быстро превратился в раздраженный хрип.  
  
Адриан откинулся в кресле. Если бы ему дали тетрадь, он сумел бы заполнить все страницы, описывая все то, что он хочет сделать с Ледибаг. Он писал бы параграфы и поэмы, и может даже симфонии, описывая каждый греховный поступок, который он совершил в своем затуманенном гормонами разуме. Но когда пришло время применить свое буйное воображение, что сделал Адриан?  
  
Он застыл.  
  
Ледибаг поцеловала его, а он не сумел даже поднять собственные руки, не сумел заставить собственный рот двигаться. Впервые за долгое время, Адриан чувствовал себя не героем, а мальчишкой в нелепом костюме. От кошачьей харизмы не осталось и следа.

Он никогда не сможет показаться ей на глаза.  
  
Конечно, так было только в тот момент, когда его телефон решил вдруг подать сигнал. Звук отвлек Адриана от внутреннего монолога и привлек его внимание к тому, что в комнате стало темно. «Как долго я так просидел?» Достав сотовый с прикроватной тумбочки, Адриан разблокировал его. Дисплей сообщил о том, что уже 7:48 вечера.  
  
А еще о том, что пришло новое сообщение от Ледибаг.  
 **  
[ Патрулируем сегодня ночью? ]  
  
[ Мне нужно тебя увидеть. ]**  
  
[ Конечно! ]  
  
Адриан не мог дождаться.

* * *

Маринетт, как обычно, проснулась позже Альи. Потянувшись всем телом в постели, словно она была дома, Маринетт стряхнула с себя сонливость. Топот маленьких ножек просочился из-под двери Альи. Это была обычная мелодия быта их семьи, которая успела полюбиться Маринетт за годы их дружбы.

— Ну, добрый день, спящая красавица, — поприветствовала ее Алья со своего места возле окна, попутно захлопывая журнал и перемещаясь по беспорядку к кровати.

— Да, да, типа я не слышала этого раньше, — Маринетт поморщилась, когда подруга плюхнулась рядом на матрас. Разбуженная подпрыгнула вверх и заворчала под озорной взгляд виновницы. «Боже, еще слишком рано для ее выходок».

— Так… ты обязана рассказать мне, кто этот К.Н. и почему он не может дождаться встречи с тобой вечером?

Маринетт почти проглотила свой язык.

— Ты что, рылась в моем телефоне?!

— Конечно, нет! — начала Алья. Каждая черта ее лица источала опасную смесь восторга и подозрительности. — Я просто поставила утром заряжаться твой телефон, _ведь я хорошая подруга_ , и на дисплее высветилось сообщение. — Закончила она, выжидающе сверкая глазами.

— Он никто, — невозмутимо ответила Маринетт, зарываясь поглубже под одеяло, чтобы скрыть наглую ложь. К сожалению, было затруднительно сказать, что Кот ей никто, особенно после того как она наложила на него руки. «Не в этом смысле, конечно…»

— О, так все-таки К.Н. — это он? Как интересно! Однако, очень-очень- _очень_ интересно. Налью чаю.

— Чайная закрыта, возможно, навсегда, — после этого ответа, раздавшегося из недр постели, Алья решительно содрала одеяло с Маринетт и предоставила ей свой лучший взгляд любознательного журналиста.

— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, если я узнаю, что ты блудила с каким-то парнем за моей спиной, и отказываешься рассказать мне все в мельчайших подробностях, клянусь, я никогда больше с тобой не заговорю!

— Он друг.

— Неправильный ответ, попробуй снова.

— Коллега?

— Маринетт!

Маринетт испустила раздраженный вздох, понимая, что полуправда все же лучше, чем Алья, которая поймет всю ситуацию, и неуверенно начала:

— Ладно, он просто парень, с которым я переписываюсь.

Глаза подруги расширились от радости, а потом она сузила их в поддельном сосредоточии.

— Какой-то парень, с которым ты встречаешься сегодня вечером, а-ля ночью, и ты клялась, что слишком занята, чтобы пойти потусоваться с нами, потому что у тебя были «дела»… — закончила Алья с усмешкой, заговорщицки пихая локтем Маринетт. — Теперь понятно, что за «дела» ты имела в виду, шалунья!

— Знаешь, чего я больше всего хочу? — Маринетт вдруг вспылила, пытаясь остановить румянец, грозившийся покрыть всю верхнюю часть тела. — Вообще сегодня не просыпаться, чтобы этого диалога не случилось!

— Не так быстро, мне нужно немного больше деталей, раз уж ты собралась скакать ночь напролет с неизвестным парнем! — Ее блокнот уже был открыт, а ручка готова записать что-либо важное.

— Алья, я не…

— Имя. Возраст. Рост. Вес. Цвет глаз. Школа. Адрес. Размер члена.

— Нет, нет, высокий, нет, зеленые, нет, нет, и АЛЬЯ!

— Хм-м-м-м-м. Высокий, зеленые глаза, и член такой же большой, как я… а что, он мне по душе.

Маринетт со стоном спрятала лицо в ладонях, и ее плечи дернулись на следующие слова подруги:

— Ты уверена, что мы говорим не об Адриане?

— Конечно, нет! — пискнула Маринетт, снова заливаясь краской, — ты думаешь, я сохранила его номер после той катастрофы с автоответчиком?

Сердечный ритм участился, когда она вспомнила о том, что они собираются увидеться с Адрианом в пятницу, а это всего через три дня. Маринетт пыталась отпроситься, плачась Алье, что она не готова, но подруга была непреклонна. Алья настаивала на том, чтобы она пошла, но дала Маринетт немного личного времени со среды на четверг, чтобы морально подготовиться, прежде чем их пижамная вечеринка продолжилась.

Истерика Маринетт была остановлена словами, вылетевшими изо рта Альи.

— Ну, у тебя определенно есть типаж парней, которые тебе нравятся… — задумчиво протянула Алья, все еще изучая взглядом подругу.

Разум Маринетт тикал в такт с ее сердцебиением, а слова Альи неприятно шумели в голове.

Адриан был высоким.

Кот был высоким.

У Адриана светлые волосы и зеленые глаза, что значит…

«Ни хрена себе, у меня есть типаж?!»

«Это нелепо, — решила Маринетт, стараясь игнорировать стук сердца о собственные ребра. — Я влюблена в Адриана. — Она решительно кивнула. — Кот просто мой напарник… временное помешательство, просто напарник-сердцеед, которого я иногда целую на крышах зданий».

У нее _определенно_ есть типаж.

Маринетт с дрожью вспоминала то, как Кот взглянул на нее, когда они удалились в уединенное место. Его глаза были наполнены тоской, когда он спросил, что значит для них этот поцелуй, и какое у него было лицо, когда Ледибаг отступила прочь.

Не сумев понять собственные чувства, Маринетт просто сбежала.

— Итак. О каком роде переписок мы говорим?

Вопрос Альи дал Маринетт отсрочку, позволяя ей избежать мысли, которая ее так расстраивала.

— Ох, ты знаешь. Я отсылаю ему слова, он присылает мне ответ, мы общаемся как нормальные люди. Что это за вопрос вообще?

Алья подняла бровь вверх, давая подруге понять, что она не избежит этого разговора.

— Не веди себя так, будто не знаешь, о чем я говорю. Твоя старшая сестрица Алья в свое время переписывалась со множеством парней, и я, также как и ты, отлично знаю, как быстро слова переходят в фото, а те в действия.

— Ладно, теперь ты правда меня запутала, — честно сказала Маринетт, и ей не понравилось то, как дико подруга загорелась на ее ответ.

— Я спрашиваю, присылал ли месье Зеленые Глаза тебе горячие фотки. И если да, то отсылала ли ты ему в ответ?  
  
— Абсолютно точно нет! — вскрикнула Маринетт, рьяно тряся головой и чувствуя, как лицо просто горит, пока ее подруженька каталась со смеху.  
  
«Этого никогда не произойдет, у нас нет никакой интимной переписки».  
  
— О, да у нас тут интимная переписка! — заявила Алья, будто читая ее мысли.

* * *

Сорок пять минут, шесть отдельных истерик и бесчисленное множество крайне неловких скриншотов с примерами спустя, Маринетт уже была готова провалиться под землю, но Алья **все продолжала говорить** .  
  
— Он просто друг… — пробормотала она под громкую лекцию о том, как правильно закончить диалог. — Просто друг и все тут…  
  
— Ой, да не неси ахинею! — Алья внезапно рявкнула. — Ты сегодня идешь на свидание с парнем, о котором я даже не слышала до сегодняшнего дня! Очевидно, это что-то, даже если ты не признаёшься сама себе!  
  
Что-то в ее словах заставило Маринетт вздрогнуть.  
  
«Очевидно, это что-то, даже если ты не признаёшься сама себе».  
  
— А сейчас, пожалуй, мы перейдем к запатентованному мной «Обнаженному Еванглию»! Десять заповедей о распутных фото, если ты позволишь…  
  
— Знаешь, что? Я думаю, что узнала за сегодня достаточно нового… и интересного. — Маринетт сложила руки в умоляющем жесте. — Как насчет того, чтобы отложить «Обнаженное Еванглие» и вместо этого перейти к видеоиграм, пока я не ушла домой?  
  
Алья вздохнула, возведя руку в направлении ставшей внезапно намного мудрее девушки.  
  
— Хорошо, пока ты свободна, но я жду полный отчет, когда ты придешь на ночевку в четверг!  
  
Признав, что это было лучшее предложение, которое она могла получить, Маринетт смягчилась, со вздохом позволяя вести себя вниз по лестнице.  
  
У нее было чувство, что это был не последний неловкий разговор за этот день.  
  
И она не ошиблась.  
  
Часы спустя, Маринетт недвижно сидела на кирпичной трубе около их обычного места встречи. Она практически ощущала вопросы, которые всем своим телом излучал Кот Нуар, сидящий на крыше недалеко от подножия дымохода.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что я не кусаюсь? — задал он вопрос, глядя на расстояние, которое оставила между ними Ледибаг. Слова его были столь же жесткими, как и его осанка, словно Кот произнес их по необходимости, а не стремясь услышать ответ. Ей не понравилось, как жестко они прозвучали, скатились с его языка и разбились о землю, словно стеклянные шарики.  
  
— Расстояние, как для тебя, так и для меня, — ответила она и сама удивилась тому, как внутри все сжалось от смысла ее слов. Видимо, Кот не упустил это из виду, судя по тому, как его взгляд излучал жар. Ледибаг вдруг стало сложно вспомнить, о чем она хотела с ним поговорить.  
  
— Боишься, что не сможешь удержаться, чтобы не наброситься на меня? — он говорил медленно, дразнящим голосом, и так же медленно двигался в ее сторону, не разрывая зрительного контакта. «Нет никакой логической причины, почему он имеет столько власти надо мной», — подумала Маринетт отчаянно, пальцами впиваясь в кирпич под собой и проглатывая комок в горле, пока Кот подходил все ближе.  
  
— Верно, — ответила она, демонстративно игнорируя, как _абсолютно непривлекательным образом_ его голова наклонилась вбок в интересе. — Потому что когда я доберусь до тебя, ты даже стоять не сможешь.  
  
«У-у-упс. Плохая формулировка». Она осознала это секундой позже чем следовало, заметив видимую дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Кота.  
  
— И, конечно, — быстро продолжила Ледибаг, стараясь подавить собственную дрожь, — я имела в виду, что твои ноги будут переломаны! Мною! За использование моего номера не по назначению! — Она почти кричала, дико жестикулируя руками в тусклом свете луны. — Я тебя уверяю, что моя крайне любопытная лучшая подруга увидела твое сообщение. И позволь сказать, она жаждала услышать, в каких отношениях я состою с вот этим вот К.Н.!  
  
— Что ты ей сказала? — тихо спросил Кот, стоявший уже непосредственно на крыше у подножия дымохода, рассеянно скребя по нему когтем. По его лицу прошла странная смесь надежды и страха, подбородок был поднят вверх в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Я сказала, что ты парень… — Ледибаг издалека начала, ее собственные чувства оказались настолько противоречивы, что стало сложно сформулировать предложение.  
  
— Это так.  
  
— Я сказала, что мы переписываемся.  
  
— Это у нас есть.  
  
— А еще, что у нас сегодня свидание.  
  
Губы Кота изогнулись в легкой улыбке, но этого было достаточно, чтобы ослабить напряжение, поселившееся в груди Маринетт.  
  
— Если бы я знал, что это будет свидание, я бы оделся поприличнее. Может, захватил бы букет по дороге сюда, — осторожно промурлыкал он, пытаясь улыбнуться, но улыбка исчезала при мысли, что напарница может злиться на него. Ледибаг издала короткий смешок.  
  
— Флиртуй сколько хочешь, но ты все еще в беде, — сказала она насмешливо-серьезным тоном, пытаясь восстановить некое подобие власти, прежде чем ситуация выйдет из-под ее контроля. Конечно, это Нуаровское ложно-виноватое выражение и его очаровательный _(совершенно не очаровательный!)_ жест поражения лишь закрепили тот факт, что она уже простила его. «Тупой котяра».  
  
Молчание, растянувшееся между ними, напомнило Маринетт о реальной причине, зачем они здесь.  
  
— Я-я не хотела убегать, — сказала Ледибаг почти шепотом, ощущая, как ее затапливает стыд, когда она напомнила сама себе, что сбежала, поджав хвост, на его вопрос, вполне уместный после внезапной перемены ее поведения. И после этого она сама на него набросилась.  
  
— Это моя вина, я не должен был давить на тебя, — незамедлительно отреагировал Кот.  
  
— Не говори так! — Маринетт выпалила это мгновенно, но замолкла на секунду, чтобы уже продолжить на тон ниже. Внутри все выворачивалось наизнанку от чувства вины. Она была той, кто поцеловала его, а потом сбежала, а Кот пытается взять вину на себя. Что еще хуже, она не смогла даже извиниться, чтобы не звучать так, будто делает ему выговор.

Ледибаг попыталась выразиться настолько _ясно_ , чтобы правда буквально _ослепила_ оппонента.— Я бы не сбежала, если бы ничего не почувствовала.  
  
Нуар встрепенулся, когда она заговорила, и надежда затопила его взгляд, который необъяснимо и определенно опасно затягивал.  
  
Слова и чувства слились в бешеном танце, прежде чем сорваться с ее языка. Ледибаг не могла долго смотреть Коту в глаза, выражение его лица заставляло сердце биться слишком быстро, и ее ладони начали потеть слишком сильно, и если бы она не отвела взгляд, то просто рухнула бы.  
  
— Ты что-то почувствовала? — пусть это был вопрос, но звучал он, как молитва. Ледибаг могла только кивнуть, не в силах оторвать взгляд от собственных ладоней, сложенных на коленях.  
  
— Ты говоришь, что что-то почувствовала… ко мне? — попытался уточнить Кот осторожным тоном.  
  
Еще один кивок.  
  
— Тогда в чем проблема? — он сказал это так, будто это была самая простая вещь в мире.  
  
Ледибаг вскинула голову на напарника, едва сдерживающего радость. «В **чем** проблема?» она нахмурила брови, когда Кот продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— Так ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне? — он удивленно хмыкнул, пожимая плечами. — Ты точно должна знать, что я не холоден по отношению к тебе. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я бы отвернулся от тебя? _Я?_ Тот, кто бегает за тобой последние три года?  
  
«Ну, тут он прав», — подумала Маринетт, осознавая всю свою вину.  
  
— Не то, чтобы я думала, что ты отвергнешь меня, — медленно начала она, соскальзывая с дымохода на крышу. Ледибаг собрала все свои мысли, которые вились в ее сознании последние несколько дней, и попыталась сложить их вместе. — Кажется, проблема в том, что я не уверена, что все, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, соответствует… _глубине?_ … того, что ты чувствуешь ко мне.  
  
К ее удивлению, Кот залился легкомысленным смехом и воздел руки в небо.  
  
— Кого это волнует? — практически пропел он, а его лицо расплылось в дикой ухмылке, что заставило желудок Маринетт вновь делать акробатические трюки. — Я пытался добиться тебя многие годы! Ты действительно думаешь, что меня заботит, что ты не немедленно влюбилась в меня по уши?  
  
Ледибаг издала что-то между фырканьем и писком, когда Кот вдруг подхватил ее и закружил, как в каком-то диснеевском фильме, а потом поставил обратно на землю. Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Ты что-то чувствуешь… — начал он, указывая на чуть покрасневшее лицо напарницы, прежде чем позволить своим рукам порхать в пространстве между ними — …и, хоть это что-то маленькое, оно на моей стороне.  
  
Маринетт не могла ничего поделать, но хихикнула на его благоговейное выражение лица, ощущая, как тугой узел тревоги в груди наконец ослабевает. «Он не зол… Черт возьми, он практически прыгает от радости при одном только намеке, что Ледибаг испытывает к нему что-то, выходящее за рамки обычного партнерства!»  
  
— Так ты не против, что мы не афишируем это? — аккуратно спросила она, проверяя его реакцию.  
  
— Это? — притворно переспросил Кот. Он все еще улыбался.  
  
— _Нас_ , — пояснила Маринетт, наслаждаясь тем, как его уши встрепенулись на слово (почти также, как она наслаждалась тем, что позволила соскользнуть этому слову со своего языка).  
  
— Пока существует это _нас_ , я буду самым счастливым котом во всем Париже!  
  
— Тебе не так трудно угодить, да? — лукаво сказала Ледибаг, тыкая пальцем ему в грудь.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил он, все еще ухмыляясь, — особенно если это делает моя Леди.  
  
— Ох, заткнись! — фыркнула она, все равно краснея.  
  
— Ты можешь заставить меня…  
  
— Ты прав. Я могу. Но чертовски трудно будет говорить со сломанной челюстью!  
  
— Знаешь, у меня есть на уме пара других способов.  
  
— Предполагаешь, что я сумею отрезать тебе язык?  
  
— Ну, насчет языка ты почти угадала… — подмигнул Кот, но Ледибаг отмахнулась, привычно закатывая глаза.  
  
— Хватит! Когда я сказала, что мы идем патрулировать, я не шутила, — она, улыбаясь, отцепила йо-йо.  
  
— Конечно, долг зовет! — ответил Нуар, обводя широким жестом соседние крыши, но потом вдруг выпрямился. — Но сначала, возьми.  
  
Ледибаг с трепетом наблюдала, как он роется в кармане, и подозрение сменилось счастьем, когда она увидела крошечные, завернутые в фольгу, сокровища, появившиеся в его руке. Кот засмеялся над ее, должно быть, глуповатым выражением лица, и протянул ей шоколад.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила она, быстро разворачивая конфету и взволнованно закидывая в рот. Вкус был просто потрясающим, как она и запомнила.  
  
— Сегодня ведь пятое, — просто сказал Кот, с улыбкой пожимая плечами, а потом одним прыжком перемахнул на соседнее здание.  
  
Немного ошеломленная его вниманием, Ледибаг застыла на месте, пользуясь моментом, чтобы дожевать шоколад, а потом с широкой улыбкой на лице отправиться за тенью Кота, следующего их обычному маршруту.


	12. Chapter 12

_Часть, в которой Маринетт растеряна, а Алья — хорошая подруга._

* * *

Маринетт не могла объяснить, как они дошли до этого, даже если бы попыталась.  
  
Находясь вплотную, они жадно исследовали тела друг друга. Руки свободно блуждали, исследуя новые и неизведанные линии и изгибы, которые смешивались в черно-красной гамме костюмов. Кот застонал ей в рот, ведя рукой по ребрам в неистовой пляске движений, столь же дикой, как и биение сердца под его блуждающими пальцами. Ледибаг отвечала столь же охотно, исследуя языком рот напарника, и в итоге встречая его собственный язык.  
  
Этот патруль сбился с намеченного плана.  
  
Будь ее разум не так затуманен, до Маринетт бы дошла мысль, что, возможно, их хорошо видно с открытой крыши, а это определенно не лучшая ситуация. Но сознание было именно что затуманено, о чем свидетельствовали ее срывающиеся с губ мольбы _«еще»_ , когда Кот опустился к ее шее.  
  
Этот поцелуй отличался от первого. Ощущения были более разборчивы. Легкие движения становились напористей. Маринетт взлетала и падала одновременно, полностью теряя себя в гипнотических ощущениях прикосновений зубов, кусающих ее губы, или когтей, мягко цепляющихся за горящую кожу поясницы.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого, — дыхание Кота скользнуло по ноющей плоти, и на его ангельских чертах лица отразилось дьявольски порочное выражение. Что это: вопрос или команда?  
  
Она не смогла решить, что заводит ее больше.  
  
— Я хочу этого, — подтвердила Ледибаг, сбивчиво дыша, и приподняла его голову вверх, чтобы вновь слиться в поцелуе. Она вздрогнула, когда он встал в полный рост и их поцелуй стал донельзя глубоким. Маринетт чувствовала, как следы сомнений испаряются, и вместе с тем, как она сплетается с Нуаром, приходит ощущение правильности.  
  
Она чувствовала мощь. Мощь, что выходит за рамки поверхностного чувства уверенности, что дарит ей костюм.  
  
Потому что с его закрытыми глазами, дрожащим телом и руками, просящими большего, Кот отвечает не Ледибаг. Он отвечает ей, Маринетт. Девушке за маской, той же самой девушке, которая зарывается пальцами в его волосы и со стоном разрывает их поцелуй.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня, — шепнула она в темноту хрипловатым от желания голосом.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — подтвердил Кот, практически рыча.  
  
Сверкнув глазами, он медленно прижал ее к стене и навис над ней. Кот наклонился, чтобы прошептать ей в губы:  
  
— Всю тебя.  
  
От этих слов ее спина выгнулась в постели, а руки крепко сомкнулись на простынях. Маринетт застонала.  
  
«Что за…»  
  
Ощущение жара, исходящего от тела напарника, обстановка вокруг: всё исчезло в темноте. Маринетт приоткрыла глаза, наткнулась взглядом на стены своей комнаты и закрыла их обратно.  
  
«Я же не…» — со стоном, который был не только из-за разочарования, подумала она.  
  
Маринетт неосознанно свела бедра вместе и ощутила, как от этого внутри всё переворачивается.  
  
Одеяло казалось слишком жарким, и оно только усиливало неудобное чувство возбуждения. Ощутив сальто внизу живота, Маринетт приложила два пальца к промежности: влажная ткань трусиков только подтверждала, _что_ произошло.  
  
«О, мой бог, — подумала Маринетт, пытаясь заставить себя смутиться, несмотря на накатывающие волны возбуждения, которое она еще испытывала, ощущая дрожь по всему телу. — Я только что… и это… с Котом?»  
  
С целью прийти в себя, она решила перечислить известные ей факты.  
  
 _Сейчас поздняя ночь вторника. Или раннее утро среды.  
  
Несколько часов назад она была на патруле. Через несколько часов она пойдет к Алье.  
  
Ее зовут Маринетт, ее любимый цвет — розовый, и она только что видела влажный сон о Коте Нуаре.  
  
«Вот же блин»._   
  
Она резко отбросила одеяло прочь, спустилась на дрожащих ногах по лестнице и направилась прямиком в ванную. Включив свет, Маринетт заморгала от резкой яркости, и, опираясь руками о раковину, втянула полную грудь воздуха.  
  
— Ну и какого черта это было? — спросила она в пустую душевую, пытаясь укротить возбуждение, которое жаром окатывало внутренности. Лоб практически зашипел, когда она приложила его к холодному фарфору раковины. Маринетт проглотила комок стыда, потому что образ глаз, неестественного оттенка зеленого, отказывался покинуть ее мозг.  
  
Конечно, она не в первый раз видела подобный сон. Маринетт снилось нечто подобное, с тех пор, как она заимела смутное представление о сексе, где-то около тринадцати лет.  
  
И конечно, в подобных снах присутствовал Адриан, но Маринетт также пришлось смириться с тем, что в ее подсознание иногда будут проскальзывать и другие парни, в основном одноклассники или красавцы-кинозвезды. Она никогда по-настоящему не принимала это близко к сердцу. Ведь сны не часто содержат логику или наполнены глубоким смыслом.  
  
Но это, это было что-то совершенно иное. И это не было то, что она могла просто списать на гормоны.  
  
Потому что сейчас они с Котом приняли решение стать чем-то бóльшим. И поэтому, Маринетт не была просто обеспокоена сном, она была безусловно возбуждена.  
  
Даже сейчас, стоя здесь и даже слегка остудив голову, Маринетт не хотела ничего, кроме как вернуться обратно под одеяло к тому моменту, где прервался сон, к стонам и метаниям под…  
  
«Тупой, сраный кот, — беспомощно и сердито подумала Маринетт, — Он и его тупой флирт, и его тупой обтягивающий костюм, и его тупой сексуальный голос, и как тупо…»  
  
Он любит ее.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он любит Ледибаг.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела в зеркало, чувствуя себя супергероем меньше, чем когда-либо.  
  
Отражение в забрызганном пастой зеркале представило ей иссиня-черные волосы, больше напоминающие крысиное гнездо, закрывающиеся от усталости, опухшие глаза. Маринетт оглядела покраснения, которые появились на лице, и это была работа не нежного румянца, а прыщей, которые она отчаянно старалась скрыть в течение дня.

Взгляд скользнул по растяжкам, которые протянулись по животу, бедрам и ниже. Маринетт, нахмурившись, провела пальцами по неровным бороздкам. Она оглядела себя со всех сторон, мысленно составляя список из всех изъянов, которые отпечатались на ее теле.

Маринетт не была Ледибаг.  
  
Ледибаг была гладкой, безупречной. Она имела пятна только на костюме, а единственной краснотой на лице была маска. Волосы ее шелковисты, а глаза ярки. Она никогда не заикается и не спотыкается, не сделает глупую ошибку. Она никогда не стесняется, не конфликтует, не смущается.  
  
Кот любит Ледибаг, хочет быть с Ледибаг.  
  
Но она не Ледибаг.  
  
Всё еще глядя в зеркало, Маринетт одернула ночную рубашку вниз так сильно, как могла, борясь с внезапно нахлынувшим желанием свернуться калачиком и спрятаться под ней. Возбуждение ушло, оставив унылое ощущение, словно камень на дне живота.  
  
Маринетт включила холодную воду, умыла лицо, а после вышла из ванной.  
  
Когда она вернулась обратно к постели, то не хотела ничего больше, чем просто поспать. Без снов, без надежд, просто уснуть, а потом проснуться другим человеком. Кем-нибудь, кто не заставляет людей испытывать чувства к девушке, которой даже не существует.  
  
Устроившись обратно под одеяло, Маринетт почувствовала вибрацию, исходящую из-под подушки.  
  
Достав сотовый и взглянув на имя приславшего сообщение, Маринетт не знала, смеяться ей или плакать. Она горько вздохнула, глядя на сообщение до тех пор, пока глаза не начало косить.  
  
Прошла не одна минута, прежде чем она все-таки набрала ответ, чувствуя, что сердцебиение ускорилось сильнее, чем должно было бы.  
  
 **[ сладких снов, моя леди <3 ]**   
  
[ спокойной ночи, кот ]

* * *

 _Нас._   
  
Это слово эхом звучало у Адриана в ушах, пока они патрулировали.  
  
Оно скользнуло с его языка, когда он наклонился поцеловать руку Ледибаг на прощание. Оно стояло в горле, когда он вернулся в свою комнату и распластался на полу в полном восторге.  
  
 _Нас._   
  
Оно заполнило его мысли, его стоны, резкие движения его бедер, когда он вспоминал, как его Леди сказала это. Ее взгляд говорил Адриану о том, что это значит нечто большее, чем простое местоимение. Оно поселилось глубоко внутри, взрываясь фейерверками ощущений.  
  
 _Нас._   
  
Когда он проснулся, это стало первым, что пришло ему на ум, вызывая на лице сонную улыбку. Тепло его смысла преследовало Адриана весь день. Во время завтрака в одиночестве, шести часов изнурительных тренировок, очередного скучного урока игры на фортепиано — ничто не могло омрачить его счастье.  
  
— Опять ты _это_ делаешь, — насупившись, сказал Плагг, указывая на лицо подопечного.  
  
— Если под «этим» ты подразумеваешь улыбку, тогда да… я улыбаюсь, — ответил Адриан, разблокировав телефон, чтобы перечитать, наверное в сотый раз за последние сутки, короткое «спокойной ночи» от Ледибаг.  
  
Отложив телефон, он начал свой вечерний ритуал проверки Ледиблога.  
  
Адриан гордился тем, что был самым большим поклонником Ледибаг. По степени фанатизма он уделал бы любую твердолобую фанатку, включая Алью или Хлою.  
  
Одной левой.  
  
А может, вообще без рук.  
  
Он отслеживал записи по хештегу #Ladybug в каждой социальной сети, известной человеку, всегда просматривая малейшие намеки на то, чем бы его Леди занималась без него. Твиттер и Фейсбук были отличными источниками, но Ледиблог был вне конкуренции, предоставляя всю свежую информацию. Просто мечта сталкера.  
  
«Никакой я не сталкер, — успокоил себя Адриан, пролистывая десятки фотографий Ледибаг на трех мониторах компьютера. — Я просто заинтересованный напарник, вот и всё». Он кликнул на домашнюю страницу блога и тут отвлекся на оповещение с телефона.  
  
Адриан в замешательстве склонил голову. Звук оповещения был не такой, когда сотовый стоит на блокировке, это было оповещение нового сообщения в открытом диалоге.  
  
На открытом диалоге его с Ледибаг.  
  
Адриан старался не сильно волноваться, но сдал позиции, увидев маленький пузырек с ее сообщением.  
  
 **[ Чем занят? ]**   
  
Этот простой вопрос взорвал его Леди-зависимое сердце. Его улыбка стала еще шире, что вызвало стон со стороны Плагга, и тот поспешил ретироваться подальше.  
  
«Прекрати вести себя, как двенадцатилетка, и ответь наконец», — скомандовал себе Адриан, выпрямляясь и мужественно расправляя грудь, когда он заметил, что сидит в кресле в позе эмбриона. Часть его хотела подразнить девушку типа «никаких сообщений, не относящихся к акумам», но тогда, она, наверное, никогда не напишет ему снова. А Адриан не мог себе такого позволить.  
  
[Ну, особо ничем, отдыхаю, жажду скорее увидеть мою Леди ;) ]  
[ а ты? ]  
  
Затаив дыхание, Адриан смотрел на значок о том, что собеседник на том конце набирает ответ. Они правда пишут друг другу прямо сейчас, и не посреди паники? Адриан быстро закрыл окно, выключил компьютер и устроился поудобнее на кровати. «Зачем мне посты и фотографии, когда у меня есть она прямо сейчас?» — пронеслась в голове головокружительная мысль.  
  
 **[ Да вот, хотела бы отдохнуть, но не выходит ]**   
  
[ ??? ]  
  
[ Расскажи ]  
  
Ему пришлось сдержать свою неразумную вспышку… чего? Ревности, возможно, из-за смысла слов. Что-то (или кто-то) не дает ей спать ночью.  
  
 **[ ох, лол, да ничего ]  
  
[ подруга настояла, чтобы мы отпраздновали завершение лета ночевкой, и мы почти не спали ]  
  
[ извини, не хотела, чтобы это звучало, будто я жалуюсь :/ ]**   
  
[ нет, нет, все круто! ]  
  
[ мы с другом тоже планировали завтра потусить, если честно ]  
  
 **[ звучит весело! ]**   
  
Это была правда, Нино каким-то образом достал четыре билета на музыкальный фестиваль в конце недели, и Адриан был очень взволнован по этому поводу.  
  
— Девять групп, три сцены, и только одна ночь! — сообщил Нино другу, практически крича в трубку. — Мы та-а-а-а-ак зажжем!  
  
Честно говоря, Адриан тоже этим заразился. Он никогда не был на концертах раньше, и особенно такого масштаба. Плюс, как Нино между делом сообщил по телефону, с ними будет пара очень красивых девушек…  
  
«Нет, ты должен думать только о леди», — одернул себя Адриан, возвращаясь обратно к телефону.  
  
[ Что делаешь прямо сейчас? ]  
  
«Вау, почти ненавязчиво вышло».  
  
 **[ у нас тут марафон ужастиков ]**   
  
[ звучит неплохо! ]  
  
 **[ не совсем… хочешь услышать нечто смущающее? ]**   
  
[ всегда готов >: D ]  
  
 **[ я немного трусиха, так что я пишу тебе, надеясь, что это поможет мне успокоиться ]**

**[ надеюсь, ты не против! (я могу перестать, если это раздражает) ]**

Адриан поймал себя на грани восторга и уныния.  
  
С одной стороны, Ледибаг достаточно полагалась на него, чтобы обратиться к Коту, когда ей было страшно. Адриан вообразил себе, что будь он с ней, он обнял бы ее на особо страшных моментах. И мог бы глядеть, как она, прижавшись к нему, поглядывает через ладони в экран. От этой мысли желудок Адриана сделал удовлетворяющее сальто.  
  
С другой стороны, Ледибаг по сути пишет ему, чтобы замедлить пульс. «Не совсем то, что хотелось бы услышать от любви всей твоей жизни». Особенно, когда сам Адриан сидит в своей комнате, практически взлетая от каждой новой строчки сообщений.  
  
[ ты не можешь мне надоесть, моя леди ]  
  
[ твои сообщения как лучик света в моей жизни ]  
  
 **[ тогда у тебя очень скучная жизнь ]**   
  
**[ СРАНЬ ГОСПОДНЯ ]  
  
[ ОН ПРОСТО УПАЛ В ДРОБИЛКУ ДЛЯ ДРОВ! ]**   
  
[ ужас!]  
  
[ он еще жив???? ]  
  
 **[ ТЫ НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ ]**   
  
Адриан, не сдержавшись, хихикнул — мысленный образ вечно смелой Ледибаг, которая съежилась под одеялом из-за фильма ужасов, был слишком хорош.  
  
 **[ НОГИ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ТАК СГИБАТЬСЯ ]**   
  
**[ о боже, скажи что-нибудь, что отвлечет меня ]**   
  
Он так и сделал.  
  
В течение следующего часа или двух, они посылали друг другу ерундовые сообщения, вперемешку с ее истеричными реакциями на фильм и его мягкими поддразниваниями на ее излишнюю драматичность. Было легко и уютно, никто из них не уводил разговор в ту сторону, которая могла бы что-то рассказать об их личностях. Это было похоже на одну из сцен мелодраматичных фантазий Адриана.  
  
«Ну, конечно, они должны были когда-нибудь пойти спать», — подумал он хмуро, когда Ледибаг намекнула, что собирается на боковую.  
  
 **[ ух ты ]  
  
[ Я только сейчас поняла, как поздно… ты не устал? ]**   
  
[ конечно нет, коты ведут ночной образ жизни, помнишь? ;) ]  
  
 **[ КОТЫ — да, ПАРНИ — нет ]**   
  
**[ не морочь мне голову, герой ]**   
  
[ ну, думаю, что ни девушки, ни божьи коровки не ведут ночной образ жизни ]  
  
[ так что кто тут должен устать, так это ты, принцесса ]  
  
 **[ ХА, не мечтай ]**   
  
**[ Я раньше была жаворонком, но годы ночных прогулок кое с кем по крышам определенно это поменяли ]**   
  
[ говоришь так, будто именно я не даю уснуть тебе всю ночь ;) ]  
  
 **[ да ]  
  
[ но я не то чтобы жалуюсь… ]  
  
[ и вообще, бывало, что это я не давала тебе уснуть… ]**   
  
[ ты все правильно поняла ]  
  
 **[ потому что вызывала тебя на патрулирование! ]**   
  
[ конечно, конечно ]  
  
 **[ КОТ ]**   
  
[ Ледибаг? ;) ]  
  
 **[ Я иду спать, и ты иди ]**   
  
[ ладно ]  
  
[ но для протокола… ]  
  
[ нам необязательно патрулировать, чтобы ты не давала мне спать всю ночь ;) ]  
  
 **[ СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ ]**   
  
[ спокойной ночи, моя леди ]  
  
Маринетт заблокировала телефон, поглядывая на Алью, чтобы удостовериться, что та спит. К счастью, подруга давно спала, хорошие новости, потому как она (наверняка) заподозрила бы что-то, увидев, как Маринетт краснеет, пялясь в телефон в час ночи. И только богу известно, смогла бы она выдержать еще один допрос от Альи.  
  
— Я хочу. Знать. _Всё._   
  
Заявила Алья почти с пеной у рта, когда они встретились в любимой кофейне. Подруга затащила Маринетт в свободную кабинку, чтобы выяснить у той каждую деталь ее маленькой ночной прогулки.  
  
— Мы гуляли. Разговаривали. В конце вечера он поцеловал мне руку. Всё? — засмущалась Маринетт, судорожно крутя в руках стакан с жутко сладким кофе. Последний патруль (как реальный, так и воображаемый) всё еще тяготил ее, а напряженный взгляд Альи напрягал еще больше — казалось, она видит Маринетт насквозь. И та должна сдаться и выдать все свои секреты.  
  
Так или иначе: _«Я Ледибаг, и у меня что-то назревает с Котом Нуаром»_ — вряд ли будет хорошо воспринято. Не-а.  
  
— Ты меня просто убиваешь, Мари, — простонала Алья, складывая руки в умоляющем жесте. — Я думаю, что была довольно понимающей, учитывая, что ты, бог знает сколько времени, держала от меня в секрете парня! Минимум, что мне надо — немного грязных подробностей.  
  
— Да ладно, подруга. Мы же говорим обо мне. Какие грязные подробности?  
  
Маринетт сделала еще один глоток из стакана, чудом сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, с учетом ее ночной фантазии, снова ударившей сейчас в голову. Алья с подозрением смотрела на нее, ни капли не убежденная.  
  
По сути, они провели так еще час, прежде чем ее любопытство не было полностью удовлетворено.  
  
— И наконец, я должна спросить… он тебе парень или как? — Алья прикончила свой третий латте и шлепнула пустым стаканом по столу.  
  
— Я пока не уверена, — тихо ответила Маринетт, пальцем поддевая крышку полупустого стакана с фраппучино.  
  
— Он тебе нравится?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А ты ему нравишься?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда я рада за вас!  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на Алью, улыбающуюся, как гордый родитель.  
  
— Вы, ребята, нравитесь друг другу. Вы переписываетесь, и, наконец, ты сходила с ним на свидание. Моя малышка Маринетт выросла! — Заключила она, утирая несуществующую слезу.  
  
Малышка Маринетт, в свою очередь, просто сидела, ошеломленная нехарактерной для ее подруги сменой точки зрения.  
  
— Так… ты не собираешься копать дальше? — неуверенно спросила она, слыша в ответ смех.  
  
— Я узнала достаточно об этом парне, и верю, что ты расскажешь мне больше сама, когда будешь готова. — Алья ласково посмотрела на Маринетт, продолжая улыбаться. — Честно, я просто горжусь тобой, что ты наконец отпустила Адриана.  
  
«Ах, вот оно что».  
  
Маринетт застонала, понуро опуская голову на стол.  
  
— Это проблема, — она заскулила, — я не знаю, отпустила или нет, Алья!  
  
— Ну, я имею в виду, ты была не такая дерганная с ним. Перед тем, как он уехал, я имею в виду, — уточнила Алья, пожимая плечами. — Плюс, у тебя, кажется, и правда есть чувства к новому парню…  
  
Еще стон.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, он — твоя первая любовь, но, может, пришло время встать перед лицом факта, что ты просто больше не влюблена в Адриана, — рассудила Алья, тыкая Маринетт в нос, пока та не посмотрела на нее.  
  
— А может, это даже хорошо, — закончила Алья с обнадеживающей улыбкой.  
  
Маринетт просто ничего не знала.  
  
Ни тогда, ни сейчас ночью на диване Альи.  
  
«Возможно, завтра будет не так…»  
  
«Запутано?»  
  
«Досадно?»  
  
Маринетт не могла решить, что больше подходит.  
  
В эти дни Маринетт много чего не могла решить.


	13. Chapter 13

_Часть, в которой наконец-то свершился этот чертов концерт._

* * *

— Я не пойду.  
  
— Не смеши мои тапки! Ты идешь, — отрезала Алья, безуспешно пытаясь в четвертый раз собрать свои волосы в некое подобие хвоста. В итоге она сдалась и позволила кудрям опасть на плечи. — Твою налево. Я знаю, что концерт ночью, но все равно будет жарко, как в аду, если я не уберу волосы.   
  
Подруги бездельничали на протяжении последнего часа или около того, пока они прихорашивались и/или жаловались.  
  
Ну, Маринетт прихорашивалась и/или жаловалась, извергая проклятия, что и ногой не ступит из пекарни, и перерывала свой шкаф в поисках идеального наряда. Тем временем Алья просто извлекла из сумки зеленый топ защитного цвета, в комплект к нему рваные узкие джинсы, и самодовольно продемонстрировала их подруге. После нанесения на губы бордовой помады и подводки на глаза, Алья выглядела сногсшибательно, умудрившись за пять минут добиться того, чего Маринетт пыталась добиться большую часть часа.  
  
— Я не пойду, — повторила она снова. Алья фыркнула.  
  
— Если бы я тебя так не любила, то выкинула бы из окна, когда ты сказала это в десятый раз. Пожалуй, подожду до двадцатого раза… тогда и посмотрим, как хорошо ты летаешь.  
  
— Ну и на сколько я выгляжу? — спросила Маринетт, влезая в пару голубых шорт с высокой посадкой. Она застегнула тугую молнию и четыре металлических пуговицы, которые держали шорты.  
  
— На все восемнадцать, думаю, — ответила Алья, прося подругу покрутиться. — Иди так, в них твоя задница выглядит потрясно.  
  
Маринетт резко кинулась к зеркалу, чтобы получше разглядеть карманы, и повернулась обратно к Алье. — Спасибо, я все равно никуда не иду.  
  
— Смотри мне, Чен. Еще раз и ты…  
  
Ее телефон зазвонил.  
  
Подруги нырнули за ним одновременно, толкаясь локтями и извергая ругательства в борьбе за контроль над устройством. Победу одержала Алья, которая отключила звук на сотовом, и спрятала его глубоко у себя в бюстгальтере, а потом повернулась, чтобы отчитать Маринетт.  
  
— Я говорила тебе, Мари, ты тусуешься сегодня со своими друзьями. Твой кавалер подождет. — Она направила Маринетт в сторону туалетного столика, усадила ту и начала рыться в закромах косметики, которые хранились в выдвижных полках. — А вот твое лицо, однако, не может. — Маринетт только буркнула, нехотя позволяя Алье начать размазывать по коже тональник с помощью спонжа.  
  
Несмотря на свое кислое настроение, она нехотя признала, что нуждалась в помощи.  
  
«И, боже, мне _нужна_ помощь», — подумала Маринетт, разглядывая высыпание между бровей. Словно ее тело знало, как важна сегодняшняя ночь, и решило отправить ей напоследок «хрен тебе» с помощью прыщей, да таких, каких она раньше и не видела. К счастью, Алья была мастером своего дела, ведь ей приходилось разбираться с той же самой проблемой в течение многих лет.  
  
— Ты уверена, что не хочешь подвести брови? — усомнилась Алья, прищуриваясь, чтобы убрать лишнюю пудру.  
  
Маринетт задумалась.  
  
— Я просто не думаю, что буду хорошо выглядеть с темными бровями… — она замолчала, любуясь, как улучшилась ее внешность, когда Алья закончила с базовым макияжем.  
  
— Мари, пожалуйста. Кто угодно будет выглядеть лучше с подведенными бровями. Обещаю, что не сделаю их широкими, как у меня, я просто подчеркну твои глаза. Давай, девочка! Это событие проходит раз в год, и мне надо всем показать, как клево ты можешь выглядеть даже ночью. — Маринетт, чувствуя, что она уже проиграла эту битву, лишь неохотно кивнула, позволяя ухмыляющейся Алье приняться за работу.  
  
Ее мысли вернулись (в последнее время так происходило постоянно) к Коту.  
  
Она особо не беспокоилась о том сообщении, что он только что прислал ей, их дуэт только расправился с акумой этим утром. И вряд ли Хищная Моль выпустит еще одну проклятую бабочку сразу за другой.  
  
Это была быстрая битва. Маринетт удалось очистить насекомое, увильнуть от предложения Кота устроить небольшое «обсуждение» в ближайшем переулке (а он планировал не только это, она знала), вернуться домой и нырнуть в постель до того, как Алья успела выйти из душа.  
  
Скорее всего, кошак прислал ей неудачный скриншот Ледибаг. Это стало его новым любимым хобби — находить всевозможные наихудшие снимки с ней и обрезать изображения, чтобы, например, ракурс с ее двойным подбородком заполнил кадр. Маринетт поначалу делала вид, что это бесит ее, но поддавшись этой глупости, в конечном итоге начала слать ему ответные неловкие фото с Нуаром.  
  
Ага, _ничего личного._  
  
«Все что происходит между нами… на самом деле здорово», — подумала она, глядя вниз по просьбе Альи, пока та наносила тонкий слой туши на ее нижние ресницы.  
  
Маринетт правда не знала, что может произойти, если она ответит на чувства своего напарника. Часть ее ожидала, что жизнь пойдет коту под хвост, или, по крайней мере, существенно изменится. Но пока единственное, что изменилось в их отношениях — Маринетт сама ощутила какой-то новоявленный трепет к Коту. Оказывается, что быть честной со своими чувствами, действительно помогает сбросить эмоциональный вес… Кто ж знал?  
  
А еще тот поцелуй на вершине Нотр-Дама.  
  
— И-и-и, мы закончили, — Алья выдернула ее из мыслей. — Одна из моих лучших работ, вот что я скажу.  
  
Маринетт наклонилась поближе, чтобы оценить результат, с удовольствием отмечая, что прыщи стали почти незаметны. Фингал вообще был полностью скрыт. Внешний вид значительно улучшился. С помощью тонких манипуляций, которые проделала Алья, Маринетт стала выглядеть старше и как-то изысканней. Брови, заполненные темными тенями, и губы, выделенные помадой (ее любимым оттенком розового, между прочим!), позволили Маринетт почувствовать себя не такой болотной ведьмой, которой она себя ощущала ранее.

— Ты просто находка, — сказала она, улыбаясь Алье, и позволила себе вернуться к отражению в зеркале.

— Я просто находка, которая уже опаздывает, — ответила та с гримасой, размахивая телефоном, чтобы указать на то, что у них осталось каких-то пять минут до того, как приедет такси.  
  
Маринетт пискнула и начала быстро заплетать косу по голове, пока Алья собирала свою сумку. Минутой позже, Маринетт уже стояла около люка, ведущего из ее комнаты, мысленно проверяя, все ли она взяла с собой на ночь. «Вода? Есть. Зарядка? Есть. Деньги? Есть. Тамп…»  
  
— Так, Мари, ты собираешься надевать что-то на верх, или я упустила, что мы идем топлес?  
  
 **«Черт».**

* * *

Хотя движение было просто убийственным, им удалось добраться до нужного места вовремя, и Маринетт, к счастью, надела топ. Они услышали звуки музыки еще до того, как покинули машину. Девочки переглянулись от волнения, хихикая, когда они забрали вещи и расплачивались с водителем, а затем вышли на прохладный ночной воздух.  
  
Концерт проходил в огороженном городском квартале. Везде стояли большие шатры, люди сновали, перемешиваясь в огромную толпу, в основном собранную около трех огромных сцен, расположившихся на каждом конце улиц. Хотя сумерки только-только сгустились, они уже разрезались фиолетовыми огнями прожекторов, которые пересекали все пространство, заполняя его розоватой мглой.  
  
— Полагаю, можно вычеркнуть пункт «проникнуть на концерт» из моего списка того, что надо сделать в этой жизни, — удовлетворенно заявила Алья, поскольку они только что успешно прошли через турникеты. Маринетт просто кивнула, не в силах сдержать ухмылку на лице, когда пьянящее чувство нервного головокружения прошло через нее.  
  
Для человека, который регулярно тихонько выскальзывал по ночам из дома, чтобы бороться с преступностью, она не должна была так реагировать. Но Маринетт было трудно не проникнуться, пробираясь через толпу и впитывая атмосферу ночи с лучшей подругой. Пропуская сквозь себя шум творящегося вокруг, Маринетт буквально ощущала, как уходит все ее разочарование от беспокойного лета, оставляя простую радость от того, что она здесь и сейчас. И все ее глупые переживание из-за прыщей, чувств и парней, которые…  
  
— А вот и дамы! — подруги оторвали глаза от сцены, чтобы поприветствовать друга, когда тот появился из толпы. Маринетт ощутила еще один всплеск счастья, когда увидела Нино, отмечая, что за те три недели с тех пор, когда она видела его в последний раз, он так и не сбрил пробивающуюся щетину с верхней губы. _Типично._ Он был одет небрежно, в свою обычную кепку и футболку с группой, о которой она и не знала. — Мы начали думать, что вы нас кинули.  
  
Алья ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Мы отдали столько денег за эти билеты, что пришли бы, даже будучи мертвыми. — Маринетт энергично закивала, внезапно радуясь, что она все-таки пришла.  
  
— Рад это слышать. — Нино улыбнулся, притягивая их к себе для крепких объятий, но прежде оценивающе на них взглянул. — Я могу добавить, что вы обе выглядите сегодня очень горячими? — он получил два дружеских толчка локтями в живот. — И такие злющие, каких я еще не видел!  
  
— Тебе повезло, что я не трогаю живое, — Алья вильнула пальцем в его направлении, а Маринетт просто фыркнула. Она заметила, что Нино начал потихоньку флиртовать, в своей полушутливой манере, особенно с Альей. Он клялся и божился, что однажды она падет перед животным магнетизмом его «усов», а ее игнорирования, казалось, никак не умеряли его пыл.  
  
«Хм, и кого же он напоминает?»  
  
— Я полагаю, мы должны поблагодарить тебя за билеты, — доброжелательно заметила Маринетт, передвигаясь, чтобы не столкнуться с людьми, проходящих слева от нее.  
  
— Того, что ты пришла, хватит для благодарности. Кроме того, целая вечность прошла с тех пор как мы тусовались вместе, — ответил Нино, высматривая кого-то за ее спиной. Его улыбка стала шире. Маринетт начала поворачивать голову в направлении его взгляда, чтобы ответить на свой вопрос, когда вдруг почувствовала сзади теплое прикосновение около шеи.  
  
— Что за… — ее рот захлопнулся, когда она повернулась и поняла, что кто-то обошел их с Альей и положил им руки на плечи. Лицо Маринетт оказалось в паре сантиметров от пахнущей одеколоном льняной рубашки темно-красного цвета с подвернутыми рукавами, обнажающими загорелые, подтянутые предплечья.  
  
«Господь Бог, этого не может быть…»  
  
Маринетт ощутила, как краска наползает на лицо, когда она посмотрела на руку на своей ключице. На квадратное серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце, блестевшее под светом прожекторов. Голос за ней зазвучал низко и дружелюбно.  
  
— Всем привет, — сказал Адриан, и кивнул сначала Алье, а затем с ослепительной улыбкой повернулся к пунцовой Маринетт. — Давно не виделись!  
  
«И-и-и-и-и, мне конец».  
  
Фото не передало тогда ни толики его божественности.  
  
Уличное освещение, казалось, только подчеркивало черты его лица, играя на нем, будто он был мраморной статуей, стоящей в Лувре. Он был живым воплощением греческой красоты — его точеные скулы и прямой нос, губы, расположенные под таким углом, что сам Микеланджело потребовал бы, чтобы он позировал ему. Его волосы отросли, немного торчали в сторону золотыми прядями, танцующими на его лбу, и слегка прикрывающими ему уши.  
  
И, господи, каким он был высоким.  
  
Маринетт оказалась в ловушке под его прицельным взглядом. Уголки его глаз восхитительно сморщились, когда он улыбнулся ей. Казалось, каждая капля крови взбурлила и направилась к ее плечам, где его рука встречалась с голой кожей. «Зачем я позволила Алье надеть на меня топ без бретелек?» — головокружительно подумала Маринетт, все еще не в состоянии выдать что-то близкое к приветствию.  
  
К счастью, ей не надо было больше позориться (а еще несколько секунд, и Маринетт начала бы задыхаться), потому что Алья милостиво втиснулась между ними.  
  
— Ну, посмотрите, кто решил появиться! — Сказала она с ухмылкой, потянувшись к Адриану для полноценных объятий. Оглядываясь через плечо, Алья одними губами произнесла что-то вроде «Ты в порядке?». Ее вопрос встретился с быстрым покачиванием головой, затем неуверенным кивком, и, наконец, с растерянным пожиманием плеч. — Здорово, что ты вернулся, Агрест.

«Не хорошо. Не хорошо. Не хорошо. Не хорошо. Не хорошо. Не хорошо», — повторяла Маринетт, отчаянно пытаясь осознать происходящее. Когда Адриан повернулся к компании, она начала часто дышать, чтобы заставить румянец исчезнуть.

 _Она — Ледибаг, способная победить любого негодяя, предотвратить бедствие, спасти мир, и…_  
  
«Проклятье, если бы он не был так хорош…» — шепнула предательская мысль.  
  
— И правда здорово, — сказал Адриан, все еще стоя в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Если он и заметил что-то не то в поведении Мари, то ничего не сказал об этом, просто сохраняя приятное выражение лица, пока та пыталась устоять на ногах.  
  
— Мы обязаны сделать групповое фото, пока мы еще свежие и не потные. — Алья выгнула бровь, жестом призывая друзей встать под объектив телефона. Нино закинул руку ей на плечо, привлекая Маринетт на свою сторону, и показал большой палец вверх. Сама Маринетт положила одну руку на спину Альи, а другую аккуратно спрятала за своей спиной, когда посмотрела в камеру. Она сдержала мечтательный вздох, почувствовав, что Адриан встал за ней, наклоняясь вперед с идеальной модельной улыбкой, и мягко положил руку ей на плечо. Алья для уверенности несколько раз щелкнула камерой, но после совместного рассмотрения результата, объявила, что они все получились просто замечательно.  
  
— Слушай, пришли мне эту, ладно? — вежливо попросил Адриан, с улыбкой смотря в ее телефон. Алья была более чем счастлива угодить, отправляя копии каждому из друзей, прежде чем они стали решать, куда пойдут отрываться.  
  
Они дружно подняли головы, когда в громкоговоритель объявили о начале выступления очередной группы на сцене А, которую Маринетт едва знала.  
  
— О, нам надо идти! — судорожно сказал Нино, размахивая рукой в попытке загнать своих друзей в сторону толпы людей, которая начала собираться около южной сцены. — Я так давно хотел увидеть этих парней! — Благодарная за отвлечение, Маринетт двинулась вперед, цепляясь пальцем за ремень Альи, чтобы не оторваться в толпе. Конечно, если ей это не удастся, она с легкостью сможет высмотреть в толпе белокурую голову…  
  
«Остынь, Мари! — шикнула она сама на себя, — ты просто с удовольствием проводишь время с друзьями. Неважно, что один из них потрясающая, великолепная модель, которая…»  
  
— Ты еще не расклеилась, так что я думаю, что это хороший знак, что ты отпустила свои чувства к Адриану, — протянула Алья ей на ухо, притягивая к себе, чтобы она услышала ее в этом гаме. Маринетт заметила, что они остановились где-то в шести метрах от сцены, найдя место среди других зрителей.  
  
— «Отпустила свои чувства» — слишком громко сказано, — она хихикнула, оглядываясь на парней, стоящих недалеко от них.  
  
— В любом случае, я все еще горжусь, что ты в вертикальном положении.  
  
— Дай мне дожить до конца ночи.  
  
Их разговор потонул во взрыве аплодисментов, по сути сигнализирующим, что на сцену выходит следующая группа. Нино уже поднял свой телефон, готовый записать все действо, с азартом глядя на сцену. Маринетт ощутила некую напряженность, глядя на его сияющее выражение лица, и обменялась робкой улыбкой, когда они показали друг другу большие пальцы. «Пока я не буду смотреть прямо на него, я, может, переживу эту ночь», — подумала она, не отрывая взгляда от сцены и раскачиваясь вместе с Альей в такт с музыкой.

* * *

Но, конечно, всё не могло пойти так просто.  
  
К счастью, шум помешал провести полноценный разговор, и Маринетт тихо благодарила волю случая, что смогла избежать общения с Адрианом. Несколько раз он перекинулся с ней парой слов, и Маринетт обнаружила, что ее голос звучал удивительно четко, слова все еще выходили медленно и неуклюже, но это даже близко не было к тому невразумительному заиканию полгода назад.  
  
Почти целый час прошел без происшествий. Их компания решила отправиться к третьей сцене, чтобы увидеть «Sidewinders», довольно популярную группу, которая имела большое число поклонников в Париже.  
  
Маринетт возбужденно подпрыгивала на носочках, чтобы ее миниатюрный рост позволил ей протиснуться через толпу. _Она_ так ждала эту группу. Возможно, это было состояние воодушевленности, или состояние, пришедшее с танцами в компании друзей, наслаждение музыкой и наслаждение общей атмосферой, но Маринетт вдруг почувствовала себя непобедимой. Как будто в ней было два метра роста.  
  
Когда Маринетт добралась до пункта назначения, то осознала, что, по факту, в ней не было два метра роста, о чем свидетельствовала стена тел, закрывающая ей весь обзор на сцену. Они даже не подобрались близко к действу, толпа людей плотно зажала их, потому что люди вокруг пытались как можно ближе подойти к сцене. Конечно, для трех ее друзей не было проблемой рассмотреть все отсюда с их ростом, но вот с ней совсем другая история.  
  
Маринетт попыталась встать на носочки, но со вздохом опустилась обратно, ведь это не помогало. Она слышала, что «Sidewinders» выходят на сцену больше, чем видела и просто вскипела, когда они начали играть. Думая, что никто не услышит ее за громкой музыкой, Маринетт начала сыпать проклятиями и застыла, встречая глазами усмешку.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Адриан, изумление на его лице смешалось с беспокойством, когда он проскользнул к ней. — Не думал, что такая милая девушка как ты, знает такие слова.  
  
«Он думает, что я милая».  
  
— Ох, ты услышал… — смутилась Маринетт, стараясь говорить громче, чтобы ее было слышно за ликующей толпой.  
  
— Услышал, — ответил он и поднял брови в немом вопросе. На сцене объявили, что будут исполнять песню, которая была любимой у Маринетт, что послало ей еще один толчок досады.  
  
— Просто я так ждала эту группу… — начала она, указывая на толпу народа перед ними. — Но теперь, я не могу даже увидеть их, — закончила Маринетт, выдувая воздух щеками.  
  
— Может, тебя поднять? — любезно предложил Адриан, слегка наклоняясь вперед и подавая ей руку.  
  
Маринетт застыла. «Он не будет предлагать то, что она думает, он…»  
  
— Прямо на спине? — пискнула она, чувствуя, что ладошки становятся потными.

— Я думал, на плечах, — ответил Адриан. — Думаю, я так меньше устану, чем… не то чтобы ты выглядела тяжелой! — поспешил он добавить. Может, ей и показалось, но Маринетт была готова поклясться, что заметила легкий румянец на его щеках.

— Я, эм, конечно… — она заставляла говорить себя четко, понимая, что будет невежливо сейчас ему отказать. — Спасибо! — она нерешительно шагнула вперед, хватаясь за протянутую руку, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучит о ребра. Адриан опустился чуть ниже, помогая ей взобраться на свои плечи, а затем выпрямился.  
  
Маринетт взлетела над толпой, озаренная светом сцена перед ее глазами захватила дух. Все вокруг нее, вспышки камер, подпрыгивающие люди, словно океан под ней. Возбуждение от выступления почти превысило даже необузданную радость/ужас от того, что она сидит на плечах Адриана Агреста.  
  
 _Конечно, она раньше представляла себе множество сценариев, где ее бедра будут обхватывать голову Адриана, но в большинстве из них она сидела в другую сторону…_  
  
«Успокойся, женщина!» — сурово упрекнула она себя, чувствуя, что Адриан смотрит на нее.  
  
— У тебя там все хорошо? — спросил он, приподнимая голову на нее, и волосы откинулись с его лба. Как вообще можно таким быть?  
  
— Все хорошо, — сумела пропищать Маринетт, вызывая у Адриана улыбку, и от этого едва не падая в обморок. Конечно, в этот момент, Маринетт слегка шатнуло в сторону, и она выпучила глаза, когда его большие руки обхватили ее за колени. — Спасибо, — выдавила она, хватаясь мертвой хваткой за его голову. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, Маринетт наконец выпрямилась, Адриан, послав ей улыбку, вернул свой взгляд обратно к сцене.  
  
И он так и не убрал свои руки с ее покрасневших бедер.  
  
Действие это не осталось незамеченным как для Маринетт, так и для Альи, которая ухмыльнулась, подмигнула и показала большой палец, прежде чем крикнуть что-то вроде «Так держать, Маринетт!».  
  
Этот крик потонул во взрыве, эхо которого прокатилось по всей площади.

* * *

Фанарт:   
<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/136824960152/bullysquadess-i-wanted-to-challenge-myself-to>

<http://miraculousismytrash.tumblr.com/post/139969080645/so-i-just-only-started-ready-bullysquadess-story>

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138675648687/queentaiga-we-look-good-huh-totally-18-14>

<https://sassypregnantlink.tumblr.com/post/145597745689/for-bullys-fanfic-the-ladybugs-and-the-bees-its>


	14. Chapter 14

_Часть, в которой Ледибаг намокла._

* * *

Адриан порывисто развернулся в сторону криков, и Маринетт на его плечах крепко в него вцепилась, уткнувшись каблуками в бока. Над обломками, которые раньше были сценой два, парила фигура, чей голос эхом гремел над всей площадью:  
  
— **ПРОВЕРКА, ПРОВЕРКА, РАЗ, ДВА, ТРИ! ПРОВЕРКА ЗВУКА, ПАРИЖ!** — злодей взлетел повыше, доставая из-за спины массивную бас-гитару, и продолжил гулким воем: — **НУ, КТО ГОТОВ УСЛЫШАТЬ НАСТОЯЩУЮ МУЗЫКУ?**  
  
Все вокруг разом зажали уши в тщетной попытке заглушить визг струн, который светящимися волнами накрыл все пространство. Музыканты смолкли, люди заметались в панике, охватившей весь фестиваль.  
  
«Неужели я не могу хоть одну ночь отвести для себя?» — с досадой подумал Адриан, наблюдая, как одержимый порхает над головами, пуская очередную мощную звуковую волну.  
  
Маринетт изящно соскочила с плеч Адриана на землю и схватила ошарашенных Алью и Нино за руки.  
  
— Нам надо уходить! — прокричала она сквозь хаос, творившийся вокруг, и начала проталкивать друзей в сторону выхода. — Всем надо выбраться отсюда! — Паникующие люди потянулись за ней практически всей толпой, чтобы эвакуироваться.  
  
Адриан, затянутый с ними, на секунду подивился неожиданным лидерским качествам Маринетт. Он не видел эту ее сторону с тех пор, как они сражались с Иллюстратором. И даже тогда, он не был Адрианом, он был…  
  
«Блин, точно, — осознал Адриан, сморщившись, когда еще один мощный аккорд прозвенел в ночном воздухе. — Я — Кот Нуар. И мне разбираться с этим хаосом».  
  
Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что его друзья добрались до относительно безопасного места, Адриан тихо оторвался от них, маневрируя сквозь толпу людей, и нырнул в опустевший фургончик, где продавали еду.  
  
Он прислонился спиной к прилавку, оттянул воротник и выудил Плагга из кармана футболки.  
  
— Что надобно? — проворчал квами, потирая глаза крохотным кулачком. — Я же видел прекрасный сон!  
  
— Как ты можешь спать под такой грохот от акуманизированного? — не поверил Адриан.  
  
— Ничем не отличается от шума этих ваших групп, если уж ты меня спрашиваешь.  
  
— Я не спрашивал, и у нас нет на это времени. Трансформация!  
  
Молясь, что никто не видел, как Адриан зашел в фургон, Кот Нуар выбрался из него и запрыгнул на его крышу, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Местность была более-менее эвакуирована. Только несколько десятков несчастных оказались загнаны в угол у металлической ограды — одержимый парил над ними и распевал свои сводящие с ума серенады.  
  
Кот решил, что они будут его первоначальной целью, и приготовился двигаться, когда фургон под ним качнулся.  
  
Черт, а она быстра.  
  
— Как ты добралась сюда так быстро? — спросил он новоприбывшую напарницу, и его сердце приятно  
заколотилось от радости встречи.  
  
— Что, думал, я не хожу на концерты? — сказала Ледибаг вместо приветствия, не обращая внимания, как Кот напрягся.  
  
 _Ледибаг была на фестивале._  
  
«Нет, — поразился Адриан, — девушка за маской была на концерте». Он мог видеть ее, мог столкнуться с ней, и даже не понять, что это она. Последние несколько часов он находился на одном фестивале с его Леди, не зная об этом. «Срань господня».  
  
— Наверное, твоя удача распространяется и на меня, — протянул Нуар и, облокотившись на свой шест, послал Ледибаг ослепительную улыбку. — Не так часто мне удается увидеться с моей Леди дважды за день!  
  
Она же кинула на него снисходительный взгляд.  
  
— Тоже рада тебя видеть, Кот. Но у нас есть дело поважнее и погромче, и чем скорее мы с ним разберемся, тем лучше.  
  
Ее слова тут же были подтверждены еще одним гитарным соло, разрезавшим неподвижный воздух оглушающей вспышкой.  
  
Ледибаг выпрямилась в полный рост, отсоединяя йо-йо, и уверенно улыбнулась напарнику, отчего Адриан практически начал благодарить одержимого за прерванный концерт. — Ему явно нужна публика, так что предлагаю дать ему ее, — сказала она и, спрыгнув на землю, бросилась бежать. Кот последовал за ней.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что нам надо разбить гитару! — прокричал он, перепрыгивая через кучи обломков, когда их дуэт добирался до сцены.  
  
— Думаешь, все так просто? — закричала Ледибаг в ответ, напрягаясь, чтобы быть услышанной сквозь нарастающий рев. — Скорее акума в медиаторе!  
  
«Ловко», — подумал Адриан, притормаживая, так как они приблизились к злодею.  
  
 **— ЧТО ЭТО? ЕЩЕ ФАНАТЫ? НУ КОНЕЧНО!** — Рокер с дикой прической обернулся к героям и спикировал вниз, пытаясь загрести их на свой импровизированный танцпол.  
  
— Отличная попытка! — ответила Ледибаг, уворачиваясь от него. — Но я больше фанатка кантри! — Йо-йо зацепилось за одержимого, и тот с криком приземлился на асфальт. Нуар в мгновение ока оказался рядом, выхватил медиатор и разломил его.  
  
«Слишком просто», — торжествующе подумал он, и тут же оказался сбит с ног волной звука.  
  
 **— ВЫ ПРИНИМАЕТЕ МЕНЯ ЗА ДИЛЕТАНТА? Я МОГУ ИГРАТЬ И БЕЗ МЕДИАТОРА!**  
  
Кот вскочил с земли, попутно стряхивая пыль с костюма. Очевидно, что не сработало. — Похоже, акума все-таки не в медиаторе! — с легкой неловкостью в голосе сообщила ему Ледибаг.  
  
— Да ладно! — крикнул в ответ Кот. — И что теперь?  
  
— Выведи людей, я попробую сама! — доверившись тому, что Ледибаг может справиться в одиночку, он бросился в сторону ограды. Когти провозились несколько секунд, и защелка открылась.  
  
— Шоу окончено, народ, — произнес Кот, провожая людей к выходу. Как только они все оказались в безопасности, его внимание вернулось к Ледибаг, кружащей вокруг одержимого.  
  
Странно ли думать, что она невероятно горячая, когда борется за свою жизнь? Наверное.

Останавливало ли это его от восхищения перед тем, как она бежит и уворачивается, когда берет на себя противника? Абсолютно точно, нет.

Кот возник рядом с напарницей в тот момент, когда та призывала Талисман Удачи. Он не мог не поднять брови, когда у нее в руках оказался водяной пистолет.  
  
— Полагаю, мы думаем примерно об одном и том же, — проворчала Ледибаг, накачивая пистолет, а затем направила его в сторону злодея. — Эй, Суперзвезда, сюда!  
  
Тот повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы получить струю воды в лицо.

— **НИКАКОЙ ВОДЫ РЯДОМ СО ЗВУКОВЫМ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕМ!** — закричал одержимый, снял с себя гитару и швырнул ее в героев.  
  
— Катаклизм!  
  
Кот призвал свою силу, шагнул вперед Ледибаг, вскинув руки. Гитара задребезжала от удара и разорвалась на множество черных обломков. Одержимый закричал вновь.  
  
— В конце концов, тебе пришлось разбить гитару, — с нотками изумления заметила Ледибаг и, пнув обломки инструмента в сторону, быстро чмокнула напарника в щеку. — Спасибо за спасение, котенок.  
  
— Обращайся, — с ухмылкой ответил Кот, ощущая покалывание в том месте, где только что были ее губы. — Так что, не гитара, и не медиатор. Где же акума?  
  
— Думаю, я знаю, но мне нужно добраться до его спины. Сумеешь мне помочь?  
  
— Больше ни слова.  
  
На этот раз Нуар поцеловал ее в щеку, упиваясь легкой улыбкой его Леди, которую он получил, когда отпрыгнул от нее. _О, да, он определенно может привыкнуть к этому._  
  
Дальше дело пошло быстрее. С поразительной быстротой Кот сумел успешно остановить злодея и предоставил Ледибаг возможность действовать: струя воды попала точно в микрофон. Устройство зашипело, крики одержимого стихли, и в блаженно тихую ночь выпорхнуло крохотное черное насекомое.  
  
— Ты натворила достаточно, маленькая акума, — торжественно произнесла Ледибаг, ловя акуму в йо-йо, а затем отпуская уже исцеленное создание. Кот наблюдал, как она направилась туда, где она оставила пистолет, и застыла, когда услышала его злобное хихиканье. Не поворачиваясь к напарнику лицом, Ледибаг подняла руки над головой. — Богом клянусь, если ты…  
  
 _П-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш!_ Струя воды ударила ее в спину прежде, чем она успела закончить угрозу. Ледибаг взвизгнула — холодная жидкость заструилась по позвоночнику.  
  
— Кот Нуар, ты умер для меня! — она драматично завизжала и бросилась на него, получая вторую порцию ледяной воды в плечо. Кот уворачивался, обрушивая на напарницу холодный душ, и не прекращал хохотать. Ледибаг не прекращала гнаться за ним, извергая по пути ругательства.  
  
Адриан понимал, что время их трансформаций (а вместе с ним их время вместе) скоро истечет, и он намеревался сполна использовать каждую секунду их встречи. Он остановился, только когда достиг Сены, и спрыгнул вниз, приземляясь на бетонный причал почти на три метра ниже. Тут же леска обвила водяной пистолет и выхватила его из рук.  
  
 _Ой-ой._  
  
Ледибаг смотрела на него сверху вниз, и с выражением лица, которое означало «Пришло время расплаты» обрушила на Кота стену огня (воды?).  
  
— Перемирие! Перемирие! — кричал Кот сквозь смех, пытаясь отразить натиск, но все равно промок.  
  
— Тот, кто начинает войну, не имеет права объявлять перемирие! — пропела ему в ответ Ледибаг, спрыгивая вниз. Она рванула вперед, стреляя ему прямо в лицо со смешком. Нуар зашипел, пытаясь поймать ее за запястья, пока Ледибаг истерически продолжала опустошать пластиковую емкость прямо ему в лицо.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд Адриан сдался, позволяя истерически смеющейся напарнице продолжать мочить его, пока запас воды не иссяк. Ледибаг с ухмылкой бросила пистолет и, продолжая хихикать, оценила белокурые волосы, прилипшие к краям черной маски.  
  
— Ты закончила? — притворно строгим тоном спросил Кот, восхищаясь тем, как ее глаза светятся от счастья. Они давно так не веселились, и он с радостью бы принял в лицо и сто водяных пистолетов, чтобы Ледибаг продолжала на него смотреть с таким легкомысленно-счастливым выражением.  
  
— Да, — ответила она, горделиво выдыхая и проглатывая улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что я только начал! — все еще держа ее за запястья, Кот начал трясти мокрыми волосами, орошая ту водой. Ледибаг зафырчала, пытаясь избежать душа. — И я не успокоюсь, пока ты не будешь такая же мокрая, как я! — усмехнулся Кот, начиная тереться головой о щеку Ледибаг, ничем не отличаясь от своей тезки.  
  
— Уа! Спокойней, котенок! — голос Ледибаг был заглушен копной влажных волос. — Это что было?  
  
— Расплата, — коротко ответил он, по-прежнему утыкаясь ей в шею. Ледибаг захихикала от такого возмездия, позволяя ему возить головой по красному костюму, пока он не удовлетворился, что она вымокла. Однако же, когда Кот решил выпрямиться, его губы случайно задели ее подбородок, и услышал выжидательный вздох.  
  
 _О, вот что он так хотел от нее услышать._  
  
Думая, что, возможно, это игра его воображения, Адриан решил попытать удачу снова, и поцеловал ее в это место снова. На этот раз вздох был громче, прожигая все внутри, как молния.  
  
«Ну, лучшего шанса у меня не будет», — подумал он про себя, и сердце его громко забилось о ребра, когда он обхватил ладонью ее лицо. Кот втянул воздух.  
  
На этот раз пришла очередь Ледибаг застыть, прежде чем раствориться в поцелуе. На этот раз Адриан закрыл глаза, а руки, повинуясь ему, легли на девичью талию. На этот раз он смог _вкусить_ ее.  
  
На этот раз поцелуй не оборвался через несчастные несколько секунд, а продолжался достаточное время, чтобы войти в удобный ритм. Адриан мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как у него загорается каждый нерв в теле, когда пальцы Ледибаг нежно скользнули по его груди, облаченной в черный костюм, а затем по незащищенной коже на шее. На тех местах, к которым она прикасалась, полыхал жар, побуждая увеличивать темп их поцелуя.  
  
Адриан ощутил легкую панику, когда понял, что Ледибаг слегка отстраняется. Он не хотел, чтобы все было так, и если он переступил некую черту…  
  
Но, как оказалось, он зря волновался, Ледибаг слегка отдышалась, а потом прильнула обратно, вставая на носочки, чтобы вновь прижаться к нему. Ее губы были горячими и настойчивыми, и их дразнящая сладость была куда более манящей, чем все фантазии Адриана вместе взятые. Его пальцы вновь прикоснулись к ней, и, стараясь не впиться когтями ей в кожу, он начал водить руками по ее талии.

Ледибаг вздрогнула, Нуар усмехнулся, и ее Камни Чудес прозвучали в третий раз.

«Клянусь, я найду кнопку выключения на этой чертовой вещи», — Адриан чертыхнулся, сморщив брови, когда почувствовал, что напарница застыла на предупредительный сигнал. Они нехотя оторвались друг от друга, их губы были еще совсем близко, будто какой-то магнетический жар угрожал притянуть их обратно.  
  
— Что это было? — повторила Ледибаг, и желудок Адриана спикировал вниз, таким запыхавшимся, хриплым был ее голос.  
  
 _Он сделал это. У нее перехватило дыхание от его поцелуя._  
  
— Это на тот случай, если я потом не смогу отыскать тебя в толпе, — ответил он с наилучшим мурлыканьем, которое мог выдать, поглаживая большим пальцем ее опухшие губы, прежде чем встретиться с ней взглядом. Адриан почти растерял всю браваду, когда увидел вожделение, плещущееся в глазах, скрытых за маской. Ледибаг выглядела, как ребенок, у которого отобрали игрушку, пока на ее лице вновь не протянулось недоверчивое выражение.  
  
— Ты… ты тоже был на концерте, не так ли?  
  
— Верно, — ответил он, оставляя еще один теплый поцелуй на ее губах. — Давай посмотрим, кто кого найдет первым.  
  
И, услышав четвертый сигнал ее Камня Чудес, Кот поспешил удалиться, взбираясь обратно по стене, чтобы найти уединенное место для снятия трансформации. Все вокруг него озарилось исцеляющим светом, мусор, обломки и все следы погрома исчезли. Адриан ощутил, как испаряется вода с волос, а заодно и пыль, покрывавшая его костюм. Но что не стирала сила Ледибаг — так это покалывание на изогнутых в улыбке губах. Как и бурлящее чувство внутри, когда нырнул в пустую билетную кассу.  
  
Плагг, поругиваясь, вылетел из кольца, и, усевшись на ладонях Адриана, заморгал своими огромными зелеными глазищами.  
  
— Тебе нужно быть благодарным, что у меня невероятная выносливость, герой-любовник, я мог бы снять трансформацию в любой момент.  
  
— И я бесконечно благодарен тебе за поддержку.  
  
— Ага, ага. Но слово в карман не положишь — сыр лучше. Я устал.  
  
— Тогда иди спи, — Адриан засунул квами обратно под рубашку. Видимо, Плагг слишком устал, чтобы возражать, и поэтому, поворчав, устроился поудобнее в кармане. Адриан не мог не почувствовать слабый укол вины из-за того, что заставил его держать трансформацию дольше обычного. Что-то подсказывало ему, что силы ему были даны не для того, чтобы перенапрягать квами. Все-таки, Плагг был ему партнером. Но к слову, тем еще помощником на любовном фронте.  
  
Рассмотрев свое отражение в окне, Адриан пришел к выводу, что выглядит примерно так же, как когда пришел на концерт. Рубашка выглядит выглаженной, волосы уложенными — все прекрасно. Единственное, что напоминало об их маленьком приключении с Ледибаг — легкое ощущение на порозовевших губах, чей оттенок только усилился, когда он провел по ним языком, пытаясь уловить послевкусие ее губ.  
  
Ледибаг, должно быть, пользуется блеском.  
  
Адриан выскользнул из киоска, не уставая поражаться, как спокойно выглядит местность, хотя несколько минут назад все было погружено в хаос. Площадки вновь начали наполняться людьми, а громкоговоритель сообщил, что концерт продолжится через двадцать минут. Говорите, что хотите о людях Парижа, но им не привыкать к подобному, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволить какому-то небольшому неудобству, типа атаки монстра, помешать их событию. «Так или иначе, благодаря Ледибаг».  
  
Ледибаг. Она все еще где-то здесь, если не решила уйти.  
  
Адриан бродил среди людей, говоря себе, что ищет друзей, но его глаза все равно выискивали в толпе любые признаки девушки, которую он только что целовал. Что-то внутри него было настолько уверено, что он сумеет узнать ее, в маске или без, как только увидит ее. Это было почти как игра в догонялки. Игра, заставляющая разогнать сердце, а желудок сделать пару кульбитов, и от которой Адриан едва не взлетел от неожиданности в воздух, когда чья-то рука опустилась на его плечо.  
  
— Вот ты где, — сказал Нино, разворачивая улыбающегося друга, который немного стух, когда увидел их.  
  
— Стой, а где Маринетт? — нахмурилась Алья, стоящая позади и стучавшая по телефону.  
  
— Хотите сказать, что она не с вами, ребята? — Адриан нахмурил брови. — Я отстал от толпы, но могу поклясться, что видел, что она шла за вами…  
  
— Она не берет трубку, — сказала Алья, с беспокойством вытягивая шею, чтобы выискать подругу в толпе, — и она такого маленького роста, что это будет так же сложно, как искать иголку в стоге сена.  
  
— Ну, тогда нам лучше начать.  
  
К счастью, им потребовалось всего пятнадцать минут блужданий, чтобы найти Маринетт, которая, отшучиваясь на беспокойство друзей, тут же выдала им историю о том, как застряла в туалетной кабинке.  
  
— Почему ты не отвечала на мои сообщения? — закудахтала Алья. Маринетт лишь многозначительно посмотрела на грудь подруги, отчего Алья залилась краской, и достала оттуда телефон. — Ох, точно, прости, — пристыженно сказала та, протирая экран, прежде чем вернуть устройство владелице.  
  
— Черт, подруга. Что еще ты там прячешь? — поинтересовался Нино, впечатленный таким местом для хранения.  
  
— Для тебя ничего, — ухмыльнулась Алья, хватая Маринетт под локоть. — Теперь, как насчет того, чтобы вернуться обратно на шоу? Я заплатила слишком много за этот концерт, чтобы он сорвался из-за свихнувшегося злодея.  
  
Никаких возражений не последовало.

* * *

  
Остальная часть фестиваля прошла для Адриана как в тумане. Вернув Маринетт обратно на плечи, он продолжал всматриваться в толпу в надежде заметить блестящие черные хвостики или знакомые голубые глаза. Ему казалось, что он стоит на минном поле. Адриан словно мог чувствовать присутствие Ледибаг, и мысль о том, что она может быть где угодно, не давала ему сосредоточиться на представлении.  
  
А еще его отвлекал тот факт, что очень стройные, женственные ножки свешивались на грудь. Не раз за эту ночь Адриан противостоял искушению поднять руки выше голеней Маринетт, напоминая самому себе, что она слишком хорошая девушка, которая не заслуживала быть облапанной подростком с плохим самоконтролем, у которого в крови играют гормоны. _Даже если края ее крошечных шорт слегка задрались вверх, когда она оседлала его_

Что заставило Адриана начать представлять, во что была Ледибаг одета сегодня. Нино заранее рассказал ему, что лучшая часть концертов — это одежда. Точнее, ее отсутствие. Адриан видел в эту ночь много смелых комплектов (особенно в изобилии были декольте, драные джинсы и голые животы), так что, скорее всего его Леди была в чем-то подобном. Эта мысль отправила Адриана витать в облаках примерно на три песни, пока он мысленно одевал и раздевал Ледибаг в каждый комплект, который он заметил за сегодня.

Он представил себе ее бедра, обтянутые узкими белыми джинсами, как у блондинки, раскачивающейся в такт музыке впереди них.  
  
Он представил ее, подпевающую своей любимой группе в греховно-короткой маечке, как на девушке в нескольких шагах слева от него.  
  
Он представил, как ее грудь виднеется в кроп-топе Альи, и почти застонал от мысли, как бы перекатывались мышцы на ее голом животе, если бы она танцевала.  
  
Он представил…  
  
— Эм… Адриан?  
  
Помотав головой, он оторвался от мечтаний, и посмотрел вверх на подругу.  
  
— Да, Маринетт? — спросил он, замечая ее растерянное выражение лица.  
  
— Твои руки на… — она пискнула и сморщилась, указывая, что его пальцы неосознанно впились на полпути к внутренней части ее бедер.  
  
«Черт».  
  
Адриан быстро разжал пальцы, и с горящими от смущения щеками переместил руки обратно на надлежащее место на коленях.  
  
— Прости, прости! — сказал он, желая провалиться сквозь землю, когда Маринетт отвела взгляд. — Я, должно быть, задумался… и… Я… эм? Прости.  
  
«Какого хрена с тобой творится, Адриан?»  
  
— Все нормально… правда, — еле слышный из-за головы голос послал еще одну волну смущения, смешанную с чем-то неясным, что прокатилось покалыванием вниз по позвоночнику.  
  
Ненормально. Он точно знал, что ненормально.  
  
И что на самом деле было не нормально, что Адриан не мог не представить себе Ледибаг в облегающих голубых шортах, сидящую на его плечах, и позволяющей его рукам бродить по внутренней стороне ее бедер.  
  
«Серьезно, какого хрена?»

* * *

Фанарт: <http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/137933387767/sexythewalkingcatfish-this-came-out-much>


	15. Chapter 15

_Часть, в которой мадам Чэн — типичная мама._

* * *

Звук был ненавязчивым. Мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков превращался в мелодию, которая должна была вызывать ощущения мира и спокойствия. Ведь именно поэтому Маринетт ее и выбрала. Мелодия длилась еще секунд десять, затем затихала, а потом вновь заиграла.  
  
Так сладко и мелодично.  
  
Маринетт резко захотелось кого-нибудь _убить._  
  
— Поздравляю с первым учебным днем, — Тикки сонно хихикнула — ее обычная раздражительность испарилась, когда квами увидала уморительно-недовольное лицо подопечной. Было семь утра, они обе были слишком сонные, чтобы как следует пожелать друг другу доброго утра.  
  
Мелодия будильника продолжала играть.  
  
Маринетт завозила рукой по кровати, не вынимая головы из-под подушки в последней попытке отрицания существования утреннего света, пытающегося пробиться в просвет между кроватью и подушкой. Наконец нащупав телефон, Маринетт застучала по экрану, пока невыносимо счастливая мелодия не отключилась.  
  
Ох, теперь она ненавидит этот звук.  
  
Тихое бурчание превратилось в ленивое бормотание, пока, наконец, не переросло в громкие стоны смирения, когда Маринетт вытащила свое тело из теплых объятий одеяла почти двадцать минут спустя. Неприятные мысли сквозь сонную пелену следовали за ее разумом, когда она спускалась со своего чердака. «Опоздание в первый день ведь не считается?»  
  
И ведь вроде бы совсем недавно ей аж не терпелось, чтобы этот день поскорее наступил. Она была готова вырваться из объятий каникул и вернуться к обычным школьным будням.  
  
Но вот сейчас она здесь открывает люк, чтобы спуститься в ванную, и не может найти ни одной хорошей причины, зачем ей вставать в такую рань.  
  
«Ну почему уже надо идти в лицей, ведь каникулы только стали интересными…» — подумала она, слегка улыбаясь, и продолжила чистить зубы.  
  
Хотя, «интересно», это не то слово, которым можно было бы описать ее жизнь.  
  
«Интересно» даже не описывает все то, что произошло с ней в последние две недели.  
  
Открытие ее новых, или, возможно, сдерживаемых на протяжении трёх лет, чувств к напарнику это не просто интересно.  
  
Пробуждение этих чувств, несмотря на то, что вы непоколебимо игнорировали своего возлюбленного/друга, это не интересно.  
  
И без сомнений, «наименее интересным» событием за все лето стал пятничный концерт. На который она пробралась. На котором Адриан позволил ей сидеть на его плечах. На котором у нее был просто ошеломляющий поцелуй с Котом Нуаром.  
  
На котором Маринетт действительно ощутила себя (впервые с начала полового созревания) настоящим подростком, погруженным в ночь, музыку и в сохранение секретов.  
  
Нет. Действительно, ничего интересного.  
  
Безумно, возможно. Или глупо? Безответственно. Впечатляюще. Безмятежно. Неразумно. Ослепительно. Неотразимо. Маринетт пробежалась по целому списку слов, пока не нашла верное.  
  
Неописуемо.  
  
Совершенно ужасно неописуемо.  
  
Конечно, это не остановило крошечный огонек гордости за подростковый мятеж, который отразила улыбкой на лице. Внутри взбурлило приятное тяготение, заставляя Маринетт буквально подпрыгивать, когда она возвращалась обратно в комнату. Она подошла к туалетному столику, и ее самодовольная улыбка стала еще шире. Лежащий на столе телефон мигал оповещением о новом сообщении от Кота.  
  
 **[ Доброе утро, красавица *kissy cat emoji* ]**  
  
Маринетт цокнула, несмотря на то, что на сердце стало теплее. «Если бы этот льстец увидел меня сейчас, он бы сбежал, поджав хвост», — съехидничала она про себя, глядя в зеркало на свое неопрятное отражение. Вздохнув, она включила какую-то бессмысленную попсу и начала приводить себя в порядок.  
  
[ утро? да. ]  
  
[ красавица? пока нет. ]  
  
[ нужна тонна времени и усилий, чтобы добиться моей уникальной посредственности ]  
  
Она не хотела жаловаться. Просто сейчас она чувствовала, будто на одном плече сидит крошечная Маринетт, а на втором — Ледибаг, и каждая из них нашептывает ей на ухо, как именно она должна относиться к себе. В большинстве случаев, обе маленькие девочки говорили каждая свое, сталкивая в Маринетт кучу противоречивых эмоций относительно ее собственного представления о себе.  
  
И ее ответ был результатом самоиронии и подшучивания над собой, которым она позволяла брать над собой верх последнее время.  
  
«Половое созревание тот еще аттракцион, да?»  
  
 **[ наговариваешь на себя! Я точно знаю, что моя леди по утрам выглядит, как ангел! ]**  
  
[ о, да? Подглядываешь в мои окна, котяра? ]  
  
 **[ Мне не нужно шпионить, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ты САМОЕ прекрасное существо на всей земле ]**  
  
[ вот сейчас был немного перебор, думаю. Кроме того, ты никогда не видел меня, только что вставшую из постели ]  
  
 **[ и эту несправедливость я планирую однажды исправить ]  
  
[ держу пари, ты отлично выглядишь со спутанными волосами ;) ]**  
  
Маринетт замерла, переставая заплетать волосы, и склонила голову, перечитывая последнее сообщение. После осмотра результата, она распустила косу, позволяя волнистым иссиня-черным волосам свободно опасть.  
  
«Думаю, что пойду сегодня с распущенными волосами».  
  
Она не опоздала. Вообще, это почти невозможно, когда живешь буквально через дорогу от лицея.  
  
Алья встретила ее с усталой, но радостной улыбкой, и они окунулись обратно в обычный ритм жизни, пришедший после летнего затишья. Как и обычно, они пошли по школьному двору, поймали друзей, поболтали, а затем звонок загнал их в здание. Классные комнаты не менялись из года в год, так что подруги скользнули на свои обычные места позади Адриана и Нино.  
  
Маринетт, ожидая получения копий расписания, не без маленькой гордости отметила, что без запинки поздоровалась с Адрианом, ведь раньше она просто молча присоединялась к друзьям, ожидая момента вклиниться в их разговор. В этом году учебная нагрузка должна была увеличиться, ведь это был их второй и последний год в лицее. Хорошо, что она проведет его не в одиночку.

Они с Альей вместе выбрали три одинаковых предмета, по расписанию стоявших утром. Нино тоже оказался почти на всех тех же занятиях, что и они, и показал большой палец вверх, когда подруги позже наткнулись на него в классе.

— Похоже, я знаю, с кем буду ходить на занятия в этом году, — заметил он игриво, забирая у Альи книги, когда ухмыляющиеся девушки собрались идти на следующий урок.  
  
Маринетт с некоторым удивлением обнаружила, что в этом году у нее больше совместных занятий с Адрианом, когда заметила его в общей сложности четыре раза за день (не то чтобы она считала). Она думала, что их расписания будут также не совпадать, как и в прошлом году, так как он брал сложные предметы, а Маринетт…  
  
Скажем так, она же не вундеркинд.  
  
Каждый раз, когда она проходила в дверь класса и замечала, что Адриан ей кивает, то чувствовала, как немного взвинчивается.  
  
«Ты отпустила свои чувства, помни», — решительно напомнила она себе, едва не превращаясь в желе, когда он сел на свободное место рядом с ней на занятии по продвинутому французскому (единственному предмету, который ей действительно удавался). Это был единственный урок, где с ней не было ни Альи, ни Нино, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить присутствие Адриана — в итоге только они вдвоем сидели в классе, полном незнакомых ребят.  
  
— Там, где вы сели, вы и будете сидеть до конца учебного года, — объявил учитель, раздавая учебные программы. — Поэтому, предлагаю поскорее подружиться с вашими соседями.  
  
Маринетт захотелось самоликвидироваться.  
  
«Все будет хорошо, — подумала она, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. — Я переживу этот год, если не буду думать о его смехе, или его улыбке, или его сильных, широких плечах подо мной, когда он поднял меня и провел своими большими ладонями по моим…»  
  
— Ч-что? — булькнула Маринетт, впервые замечая, что Адриан пытается ей что-то сказать.  
  
Он улыбнулся, а затем рассмеялся.  
  
«Что ж, все идет по плану».  
  
— Я просто говорю, что хорошо иметь здесь друга, — повторил Адриан, оглядывая классную комнату, прежде чем его зеленые с огоньком глаза посмотрели на Маринетт.  
  
— О, безусловно! — выдавила Маринетт с натянутой улыбкой. Голос Альи эхом звучал в ее голове, повторяя «у тебя есть любимый типаж» снова и снова.  
  
Одно занятие прошло, осталось чуть больше двухсот!  
  
Она в такой заднице.

* * *

Несмотря на небольшой срыв в первый день, первая учебная неделя прошла предсказуемо легко. Положа руку на сердце, можно было сказать, что самой сложной частью дня было утро, но вся раздражительность от раннего подъема исчезала, как только Маринетт садилась за парту. Приятно было снова увидеть своих одноклассников, с которыми она не была достаточно близка, чтобы тусоваться с ними летом. Несмотря на то, что она еще тихонько оплакивала потерю такого большого количества свободного времени, Маринетт была вынуждена признать, что возвращение в привычную рутину сотворило чудо с ее душевным равновесием.  
  
В ее семье была традиция — поход по магазинам в конце первой учебной недели, когда женщины семьи Чэн «уходили в загул» (как любила говорить мама). Так что ранним субботним утром они поехали в громадный торговый центр, и Маринетт практически подпрыгивала на сидении от предвкушения.  
  
Не так часто ее семья закупалась тут. В магазинах высокого класса. То есть в дорогих. То есть не очень соответствующих заработку пекарей. И хотя семья Дюпэн-Чэн не была бедной, Маринетт была воспитана с чувством бережливости — навыком, который очень пригодился, когда она занялась шитьем. Она не водила носом на скидках и привыкла закупаться в секонд-хендах, перебирая все стеллажи, пока не находила привлекшую ее ткань. Это была та привычка, которой она гордилась.  
  
Так что она была очевидно смущена, когда в разгаре шоппинга, мать завела ее в магазин, в котором Маринетт признала дорогой дизайнерский бренд. Мадам Чэн успокоила дочь мановением руки.  
  
— Ты хорошо поработала этим летом, к тому же каждому иногда нужно баловать себя, — пояснила она с блеском в глазах, когда повела вглубь магазина. Маринетт ощутила приятное волнение от того, что может позволить себе брендовую вещь, но тут же оледенела, когда увидела _куда_ ее завели.  
  
— Мама, нет! — она зашипела от смущения, упираясь каблуками в пол. Но это было бесполезно. Мадам Чэн просто хихикнула, подталкивая дочь, пока они не остановились прямо посреди отдела с нижним бельем. — Ты же не серьезно.  
  
— О, да ладно, когда я тебе в последний раз помогала подобрать бюстгальтер? Вероятно, только когда ты начала носить свой первый, — мама схватила пушап цвета лайма и приложила его к груди покрасневшей дочери. — Не твой цвет.  
  
Взгляд Маринетт заметался по отделу в поисках возможности для побега. Открытое окно или дверь на склад подойдут…  
  
— Но ты явно подросла с тех пор, когда тебе было двенадцать, — продолжила мадам Чэн в бодром тоне, не обращая внимания на (или, возможно, просто игнорируя) смущенную дочь. — Я не уверена, почему у тебя они такие, но явно это пошло не с моей линии! — она засмеялась, указывая на собственную грудь, и Маринетт громко застонала.  
  
— Мне не нужен новый бюстгальтер, — тихо взвыла Маринетт, осматривая ряды экстравагантных шелковых комплектов и дорогих кружев. — И мне абсолютно точно не нужен ни один из этих дорогущих комплектов.  
  
Вопреки своим словам, Маринетт не могла не восхититься выбору, как с практической точки зрения швеи, так и с полного тоски взгляда девушки-подростка.  
  
Может ей и не нужен был такой секси-бюстик, но, черт побери, она определенно хотела один такой.  
  
— Маринетт, ты будешь удивлена, но хороший комплект придаст тебе уверенности, — о, чудно, мама добралась до трусиков. — Это поднимет тебе самооценку, даже если ты будешь единственной, кто будет знать, что ты в нем. — Тут мама обернулась, вздернув бровь. — Или есть кто-то, кому посчастливится увидеть?  
  
— ЧТО ЗА… КОНЕЧНО, НЕТ! — заорала Маринетт, заливаясь краской.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что если ты занимаешься сексом…  
  
— НЕТ. Н-Е-А. Я не занимаюсь! Не-е-е-е-ет, мы НЕ будем сейчас об этом говорить!  
  
Мама лишь рассмеялась с ласковой улыбкой.

— Ну тогда ладно, но ты знаешь, что можешь всегда мне все рассказать, верно? — смущенный кивок. — Хорошо! А теперь давай выберем тебе что-нибудь!

Только Маринетт отошла от первоначального ступора, как почувствовала, что вновь впадает в него. Вместе с мамой они просмотрели комплекты в поисках идеального среди множества нижнего белья, что было незабываемо.  
  
Первым выбором был самый предсказуемый набор. Простой и девичий, на который взгляд Маринетт упал почти сразу же — сиреневый комплект из лифчика и трусиков в мелкий цветочный рисунок и с маленькими бантиками.  
  
Дальше выбор пал (с подачи мамы, однако Мари не могла не признать, что и он был потрясающим) на полную противоположность первому комплекту — вообще без пушапа, с мягкими треугольными чашками темно-синего цвета. Он выглядел невероятно удобным, особенно вместе с трусиками-шортиками.  
  
Последний выбор удивил саму Маринетт, потому что он полностью не совпадал с тем, что она обычно выбирала. Она практически не носила черное, потому что это был цвет ее волос, но сейчас ее необъяснимо тянуло к черному бюстгальтеру. Вырез был глубоким, чашки крепились за спину тремя лямками. Модель была шикарна, но что особенно цепляло взгляд — кружевная отделка. Этот дизайн не был похож на все то, что Маринетт встречала раньше, так что она безо всякой мысли схватила комплект, включающий в себя еще и стринги.  
  
— Как думаешь, твой отец…  
  
— Упс, извини, не слышу, я в примерочную, пока! — Маринетт нырнула за тяжелую, бархатную занавесь, радуясь, что ей удалось избежать неловких расспросов.  
  
Освещение в кабинке было тусклым и теплым. Зеркала занимали все пространство, напоминая Маринетт, что это не какой-то там масс-маркет. Позволяя себе насладиться роскошной обстановкой магазина, она сложила нижнее белье на пуфик, быстро скинула одежду и начала примерку.  
  
Минутами позже, после того как она примерила их все и влюбилась в каждый, Маринетт поняла, что находится в тупике. Очевидно, она не могла взять их все, ей влетит в копеечку и один, не говоря уже о трех — все свелось к вечному противостоянию милого, удобного и сексуального.  
  
Старый как мир вопрос.  
  
Мама не очень-то помогла, сказав, что ей одинаково нравятся все три, и Маринетт с разочарованным вздохом нырнула обратно в кабинку. Ей нужен был кто-то, кто поможет ей принять решение.  
  
«Например, лучшая подруга», — вдруг подумала Маринетт и развесила все три комплекта, чтобы сделать фото.  
  
[ Я могу позволить себе только один, так что подойди со всей серьезностью. ]  
  
Она быстро отослала сообщение, и начала одеваться, ожидая вердикт. Алья никогда не выпускала телефон из рук, так что Маринетт была уверена, что ей не придется долго ждать. Через полминуты телефон пиликнул, и она наклонилась, чтобы разблокировать его.  
  
 **[ Возможно, мне было бы проще, если бы я увидел белье на тебе, моя леди… ]**  
  
«Ох».  
  
Маринетт прочитала, затем перечитала сообщение, а потом посмотрела на _К.Н._ , и вновь вернула взгляд на только что отправленное фото в окне диалога.  
  
«Ох».  
  
Она попыталась успокоиться, рассеянно изучая пятнышко на ковре и сжимая в руках телефон. Через несколько секунд, Маринетт подняла его ко лбу и с шипением выпустила воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. В ушах громко стучала кровь.  
  
«Я что, случайно начала интимную переписку с Котом Нуаром?»  
  
По-прежнему двигаясь, как в тумане, она вновь посмотрела на экран, и паника начала просачиваться через трещины внешнего спокойствия. Маринетт выпучила глаза и рухнула на пуфик. От крика удерживало лишь то, что она находилась в переполненном магазине.  
  
«Я определенно начала интимную переписку с Котом Нуаром».

* * *

Фанарт:<http://tetrazelda.tumblr.com/post/140319640364/bullysquadess-i-saw-a-while-back-that-you-wanted>


	16. Chapter 16

_Часть, в которой Адриан просто сдох (серьезно, его больше нет, прощай, мой дорогой сын)._

* * *

**БУХ.**  
  
Плагг встрепенулся на громкий глухой звук, который раздался с другого конца комнаты, и увидел, что подопечный рухнул на пол. Тот пялился в свою раздражающую маленькую пластиковую коробочку, и квами с неохотой сменил свое удобное положение, чтобы посмотреть, что же происходит на этот раз и не требуется ли его помощь.  
  
«Хочу ли я вообще знать, что там?» — пробормотал он, паря со скрещенными на груди лапками над практически кипящим парнем.  
  
Адриан его не слышал. Он тяжело опустился на скрещенные ноги, так как вся кровь в его теле сейчас была сосредоточена в двух местах. Одна ее часть находилась в ушах, ведь только это могло объяснить громкий звук биения его сердца, который эхом отдавался в его голове, а вторая предсказуемо была между ног, напоминая, какими же узкими могут быть джинсы.  
  
 **[ Я могу позволить себе только один, так что подойди со всей серьезностью. ]  
  
[ _изображение_ ]**  
  
Сообщение было достаточно невинным. На самом деле оно казалось совершенно обычным, если бы не контекст.  
  
Контекстом же была картинка, расположенная под самим сообщением.  
  
«Ледибаг прислала мне фото, чтобы я помог выбрать ей белье…» — смог подметить Адриан сквозь туман, который был сейчас в его голове. Похотливые мысли притормозили мыслительный процесс, так как полусформировавшиеся образы ее тела, облаченного в кружево, заполонили каждую мысль.  
  
Видя небольшое предупреждение «сообщение просмотрено только что» Адриан понял, что необходимо среагировать довольно быстро, чтобы она не восприняла его паузу, как нежелание отвечать. Невероятным усилием воли ему удалось собрать мысли в одно связанное предложение и, не отрывая взгляда от изображения, он немеющими пальцами стал набирать ответ. «Она хочет, чтобы я решил, что ей носить. Что ей надеть под одежду…»  
  
[ Возможно, мне было бы проще, если бы я увидел белье на тебе, моя леди… ]  
  
Это было ложью. Адриан знал, что ничто не сможет облегчить ему задачу.  
  
Потому что (спасибо работе моделью) он легко мог представить, как каждый бюстгальтер будет выглядеть на ее груди. Как бы они выглядели под его блуждающими руками, как бы смялись, потому что он бы сдвинул белье в угоду более интересному виду. Или о том, как они будут выглядеть, соскальзывая с бледных плеч прежде, чем быть отброшенными к изножью кровати. Таким образом самым очевидным ответом стало: «бери все три».  
  
Однако это не было вариантом, поэтому когда спустя секунду, а казалось, что вечность, она ответила, сообщения начали литься, как лавина, сметая Адриана вместе с ними.  
  
 **[ о, я уверена, ты можешь использовать свое воображение ]  
  
[ хотя, возможно, это ускорит процесс ;) ]  
  
[ _изображение_ ]**  
  
Ледибаг была сильной. Сильной до сумасшествия. Он не раз видел, как она с легкостью поднимала вещи в три раза больше себя, видел, как она наклоняла автобусы и проламывала двери, словно это было ничем.  
  
И в данный момент чувствовалось, словно она прикладывает каждую частицу своей силы, чтобы ударить его под дых.  
  
Адриан шумно вдохнул, заставляя воздух вернуться в легкие, с усилием сглотнул и посмотрел на фото. «В любой момент я проснусь на испачканных простынях, а все происходящее будет сном, в котором…»  
  
Она стояла на _коленях_ .  
  
На фото была видна только эта часть тела, но даже она приводила Адриана в состояние, близкое к безумию. Потому что до этого он мог видеть только часть шеи и лицо, а остальное было скрыто за этим чертовым костюмом.  
  
Но это, это стало первым реальным шагом на новую территорию.  
  
Занятый этим зрелищем, Адриан полностью пропустил остальную часть фото. Он сделал еще один резкий вдох, когда увидел три пары трусиков, лежащих перед ее ногами.  
  
«Черт, я до ужаса расстроюсь, когда прозвенит будильник».  
  
И они совершенно очевидно были частью от комплектов, над которыми она размышляла, и каждые из них рождали в голове все новые и новые сексуальные и даже грязные образы.  
  
Первый комплект был синим. Трусики были сделаны из той же ткани, что и лифчик без косточек. Они были широкими и напоминали мальчишечьи шорты, и он знал, что они будут шикарно обтягивать ее до греховного прекрасные бедра.  
  
Следующая пара была украшена небольшим количеством оборок, и мысль о том, что его суровая Ледибаг в душе милая девочка, послала волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника, и Адриан осел на пол. Лавандовые бикини имели вставки из сетки по бокам и тонкий цветочный узор, который заканчивался бантиком на каждом бедре.  
  
Несмотря на всю игривость и красоту, предыдущие пары не могли сравниться с последней, которая вызвала у Адриана очень неоднозначную реакцию. Так называемое «белье» представляло собой небольшой кружевной треугольничек ткани с двумя микроскопическими веревочками.  
  
Они были крошечные. Они были черные. И они были всем, о чем он мог мечтать, если не больше.  
  
— Возможно, ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел из комнаты на пару минут? — перебил ступор Адриана Плагг, глядя как тот вцепился руками в бока. У квами был тысячелетний опыт работы с молодежью, и он мог точно сказать, когда они нуждались в уединении.  
  
Адриан просто рассеянно поднял глаза, помотал головой, пытаясь очистить сознание, и твердо кивнул другу. Плаггу не нужно было говорить дважды, и тот проскользнул в дверь, чтобы прогуляться вниз до кухни.  
  
«Ну, может прогуляться пару-тройку раз, — хихикнул про себя квами, вспоминая, как взволнованно выглядел его подопечный, — да он убьет себя, если узнает, кто она…»  
  
Когда Плагг покинул помещение, Адриан наконец выпустил стон, который так и норовил слететь с его языка с тех пор, как Ледибаг отослала ему фото. Скрепя сердце, он оторвал глаза от экрана, но только для того, чтобы подняться с пола, закрыть дверь и упасть на кровать лицом вниз, прежде чем вернуться к телефону. Крайнее сообщение пришло три минуты назад.

Адриан только начал формулировать ответ (тот, который не содержал в себе его желание зубами снять с девушки каждую из предложенных пар трусиков), когда его прервало новое сообщение.

 **[ ты там жив, котенок? ]**  
  
Это был спорный вопрос.  
  
[ более чем… вау… Ледибаг *смайлик с котом с сердечками в глазах* ]  
  
 **[ похоже ты одобряешь мой выбор? ]**  
  
[ мягко сказано ]  
  
[ черт, честно говоря, я думаю, ты будешь выглядеть шикарно во всех ]  
  
 **[ это не очень-то помогло! ]**  
  
[ тогда какой тебе нравится больше всех? ]  
  
 **[ Они все нравятся мне, вот почему я и выбрала их ]  
  
[ Мне надо знать, какой, как ты думаешь, лучший… ]**  
  
И вот снова. Она спрашивала, какой _он_ хочет, чтобы она взяла, и это его просто убивало. Тело в данный момент горело так, что Адриан никак не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре.  
  
Что ж, давайте просто скажем, что его рука будет делать кое-что очень далекое от набирания сообщения.  
  
Он ответил мгновенно.  
  
[ Всегда думал, что ты будешь умопомрачительно смотреться в черном ;) ]  
  
«Особенно в таком небольшом количестве черного», — усмехнулся Адриан в телефон.  
  
Ее ответ был быстрым, а смысл сообщения вызывал у Адриана совершенно немужественный кашель, правда давайте об этом он подумает позже.  
  
 **[ Ты нужен мне здесь. Сейчас. ]**  
  
Срань Господня.  
  
«Не может быть…» — мозг Адриана не смог закончить предложение, ведь глаза уже бегали по адресу, пришедшему за ним. «Боги, она серьезно?!»  
  
Пульс удвоился, нет, утроился. Расширенными от удивления глазами он перечитывал сообщение снова и снова. Если он и был заведен ранее, то сейчас это все бледнело по сравнению с новыми ощущениями, которые он испытывал от сообщения Ледибаг. Адриан был убежден, что это не сон, только благодаря реакции своего тела. Он был возбужден, тверд и _готов._  
  
[ черт, черт, вау, ладно ]  
  
[ Мчу! ]  
  
Он подскочил, ведомый _второй головой_ , находившейся между ног, спустился по лестнице, натянул ботинки и рванул к двери.  
  
Она нуждалась в нем.  
  
Она нуждалась в нем _сейчас_ .  
  
И, о боги, она тоже была ему нужна.  
  
Адриан никак не мог сейчас даже попытаться рассмотреть ее слова в каком-то другом ключе, отличном от того, что ему подсказывал его мозг (член).  
  
Но это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока Адриан на полпути в холл не начал стряхивать с себя облако похоти, которое затуманило его логику. Он замедлился и коротко выдохнул. «Как это вообще возможно?» Он вытащил телефон и, отчаянно стараясь игнорировать фото, бегло застучал по нему пальцами.  
  
[ Погоди, ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел в костюме или??? ]  
  
[ Потому что мы можем выключить свет, чтобы не раскрывать наши личности ]  
  
[ или завязать глаза, если ты не против ;) ]  
  
Теперь мысль казалась больной и…  
  
Адриан застонал, представляя в голове картинку, на которой из одежды на Ледибаг была только маска и ничего больше, а бледная нежная кожа, дразнящая его…  
  
 **[ ??? ]  
  
[ так, не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты, но _очевидно_ ты мне нужен в костюме ]  
  
[ только если у тебя нет другого плана, как бороться с акумой ]**  
  
Ой.  
  
Просто…  
  
 _Ой-ой._  
  
Адриан почувствовал, как возбуждение грустно покидает его тело, и с гримасой прислонился к стене.  
  
«Акума. Конечно, она говорила об акуме, ты, идиот», — он почувствовал, как лицо вспыхнуло огнем, отличным от того, которым горело его тело несколько минут назад (хотя теплое чувство еще не покинуло низ живота).  
  
[ О, да, конечно. Скоро буду… ]  
  
Телефон отправился в карман пальто. Адриан постучал кулаком в красный лоб, стиснул зубы, проклиная себя за помешанность на сексе, а после чего оглянулся в поисках своего квами.  
  
«Ты поцеловал девушку в общей сложности два, три раза? И ждешь, что после этого она пригласит тебя заняться сексом? Опомнись, Адриан».  
  
Дико взволнованный Адриан на негнущихся ногах пошел в кухню. Он был безумно смущен, что пришел к таким диким выводам, и зол на себя, из-за того что испытывает абсолютно неуместное чувство разочарования, которому не мог противиться.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, Плагг лежал в коматозе на пустой упаковке из-под сыра. Заметив взволнованный вид Адриана, он подавил смешок.  
  
— Похоже, кто-то на взводе. Неприятности на любовном фронте?  
  
— Просто полезай в кольцо.

* * *

Маринетт дернулась, услышав вдалеке крики людей. Ее и так быстро стучащее сердце ускорилось, хотя это казалось невозможным. Она закатила глаза, что казалось, будто она видит собственные похотливые мысли, что превращаются в осознание того, что их маленькая игра окончена.  
  
«Как всегда на самом интересном», — капризно подумала Маринетт, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки, когда она попыталась избавиться от флиртующих мыслей, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что на девяносто процентов точно было очередным одержимым. С большим неудовольствием тему разговора пришлось сменить.  
  
«В конце концов спасение Парижа важнее, чем подтрунивание над своим бойф…»  
  
Нет.  
  
«Спасение Парижа важнее, чем заигрывание со своим напарником, Маринетт».  
  
[ Ты нужен мне здесь. Сейчас. ]  
  
— Дорогая, ты еще там? — послышался через занавесь обеспокоенный голос матери. — Я думаю, нам лучше уходить.  
  
Маринетт подпрыгнула, когда пол под ней задрожал, и быстро отправила Коту свое местоположение, прежде чем вывалиться из кабинки.  
  
— Ты права, лучше оставить это Ледибаг.  
  
«Если у меня и есть подходящий шанс для трансформации, то это он», — с содроганием подумала Маринетт, разрабатывая план, как бы по-тихому ускользнуть от матери, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Они поспешно вышли из магазина, смешиваясь с толпой людей, спешащих к лифтам. Посмотрев через перила на первый этаж, Маринетт заметила злодейку в фартуке, а так же опасное количество бумажных стаканчиков, летающих по холлу торгового центра.  
  
Телефон в кармане не переставал вибрировать, вынуждая Маринетт остановиться недалеко от лифтов и ответить. «Почему, во имя всех богов, он думал, что я хочу видеть его без костюма?» По-видимому, Кот еще не понял, что флирт во время нападения — не самая лучшая идея.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвала мадам Чэн, чтобы дочь зашла с ней в тесно набитую кабину лифта. Маринетт подняла голову, мысленно обещая себе разобраться с Котом, в тот самый момент, как двери начали закрываться. «Ах, как же вовремя!»

— Я встречусь с тобой позже, мама! Мне срочно надо в туалет! — Маринетт подняла палец вверх, глядя на то, как брови ее матери сурово сдвигаются вместе за секунду до закрытия дверей лифта.

Маринетт обязательно получит за свою выходку, но проблема сейчас была намного важнее. Рассеянно отвечая на сыплющиеся сообщения, она нырнула в ближайший магазин и положила телефон на витрину, попутно пытаясь разбудить спящую квами.  
  
— Тикки, трансформация!  
  
Вспышка света, пара прыжков и совершенное приземление. И вот Ледибаг уже в гуще событий. Акуманизированная бариста была не очень разговорчивой, предпочитая сеять хаос с помощью бесконечных чашек кофе.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут битвы Ледибаг оказалась погребена под грудой бумажных стаканчиков, а одержимая пошла дальше сеять хаос. Но не успела героиня выбраться сама, как рука в черной перчатке аккуратно взяла ее за запястье и вытащила наружу.  
  
Ледибаг, удивленно моргая, обнаружила себя в сантиметрах от улыбающегося лица Кота Нуара. Она быстро изменила выражение лица на _это-определенно-не-я-посылала-тебе-откровенные-фото_ .  
  
— Рада, что ты пришел, Кот, — бросила она небрежно через плечо, перед тем как последовать за злодейкой.  
  
Все оставшееся время битвы Маринетт пыталась убедить себя, что лицо у нее покраснело от физических нагрузок, а вовсе не от того, что Кот Нуар пристально следил за ее телом во время каждого движения.  
  
Каждый бросок йо-йо, каждый прыжок — все действия сопровождались его пристальным взглядом. Просто зеленые, зеленые, зеленые радужки ласкали каждую линию ее тела. Было нетрудно догадаться, что сейчас происходило у Кота в голове, пока он продолжал мысленно лапать ее.  
  
«Ты будешь шикарно смотреться в черном».  
  
Он был непривычно тихим на протяжении боя, хотя и не настолько, чтобы не опрокинуть пару шуточек на кофейную тему. К тому времени, как Ледибаг использовала Талисман Удачи, она, оказавшись под влиянием его неотрывного взгляда и полным отсутствием обычного стеба, уже была точно уверена, что с ним что-то происходит.  
  
«Никогда не думала, что настанет тот день, когда я захочу, чтобы Кот Нуар был громче».  
  
Но, в конце концов, было важно остановить одержимую.  
  
После того, как им удалось зацепить именной бейджик баристы с помощью Талисмана Удачи, Ледибаг приготовилась уничтожить его и оторопела: бейдж оказался погребен под грудой бумажных стаканчиков.  
  
— Что случилось? — крикнул Кот Нуар, отвлекавший бушующую злодейку.  
  
— Предмет находится где-то под этим всем!  
  
— Ты можешь его найти?  
  
— Работаю над этим! — ответила Ледибаг, поддавшись панике. И тут она услышала третий сигнал от камней чудес. «Давай, давай… где же ты, черт возьми?»  
  
Внезапно вся эта гора стаканчиков взлетела в воздух, благодаря сильному удару шеста Кота.  
  
— Нужна лапа помощи? — спросил он, посылая ей ухмылку, прежде чем снова создать воздушную волну.  
  
В кратчайшие сроки пол был расчищен, и Ледибаг легко обнаружила бейдж и разломала его.  
  
— Ты натворила достаточно, — сказала Ледибаг, быстро исцеляя акуму и подбрасывая в воздух Талисман Удачи, чтобы тот стер все признаки недавнего противостояния.  
  
С победной улыбкой она развернулась и протянула кулак Коту…  
  
…И сразу же столкнулась с его диким взглядом. Его когтистые руки сжимались и разжимались, а пожирающий взгляд скользил по ее телу.  
  
Маринетт сглотнула и заговорила с храбростью, о существовании которой у себя она и не подозревала.  
  
— Почему ты еще меня не поцеловал?  
  
Кот вздрогнул, с любопытством наклонил голову и ответил ей.  
  
— Потому что не смогу остановиться до того, как закончится действие перевоплощения.  
  
«Ох».  
  
— Ох… Ну… тогда… у нас запланирован патруль сегодня вечером, — едва слышно прошептала Ледибаг, наслаждаясь тем, как губы напарника дрогнули от напоминания. — Так что у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы целовать меня, не останавливаясь.  
  
Желудок Маринетт сделал сальто, когда Кот деликатно прижался губами к ее руке, хотя на самом деле он делал так уже сотни раз, но сейчас она упивалась новоприобретенной искрой их отношений.  
  
— Я с нетерпением жду этого, моя Леди.  
  
Его глаза потемнели. Нет, в них совершенно не было гнева или страха, скорее там была похоть, что заставляло Маринетт думать, как сильно она хочет затащить его в ближайшую раздевалку и позволить одевать ее во все, что бы он не захотел, будучи и в масках, и без них.  
  
Чтобы не наделать глупостей, Ледибаг повернулась и побежала в противоположном направлении. Она знала, что Коту открывается отличный вид на ее бедра, пока не скрылась в пустом туалете.

* * *

 _Щелк_ .  
  
Дверь закрылась с легким щелчком. Прислонившись к ней спиной, Маринетт сползла вниз, параллельно завершая действие трансформации. Долгое время она сидела тихо, прислушиваясь к теплу внизу живота и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Наконец она сдвинулась, чтобы взять телефон и перечитать их переписку с Котом.  
  
«Что-то было не так в его сообщении…»  
  
— Ох, милая, да ты по уши влюбилась? — нечитаемым тоном сказала Тикки, посылая подопечной ухмылку.  
  
Маринетт удивленно кивнула и сжала бедра, медленно начиная понимать, что именно напарник имел в виду, спрашивая, приходить ему в костюме или без. Она густо покраснела аж до ключиц, осознавая, что ее сообщение могло подразумевать большее, чем просто помощь с акуманизированным. «Кот был готов бросить всё в любой момент, чтобы…»  
  
Она схватилась за голову руками и застонала, отмечая, что довольно неуклюжа в том, что касается переписки.  
  
«Хотя идея с завязыванием глаз была интересной…»

* * *

Фанарт: <http://huffiestrikes.tumblr.com/post/137065927037/this-is-how-next-chapter-must-develop-to>


	17. Chapter 17

_«Официант, что этот флафф делает в моем порно?»_

* * *

— Сейчас я должен пошутить, что мы не можем держать свои лапки при себе?  
  
Маринетт снисходительно улыбнулась, забираясь на дымоход и располагаясь на нем поудобнее. Несмотря на шутливый тон напарника, она видела легкое беспокойство, плещущееся в его глазах. Между ними стояло негласное соглашение, что если Леди сидит там, где она сейчас устроилась, они будут обсуждать важные вещи. Вещи, которые не должны быть прерваны позерством или украденными поцелуями.  
  
Должно быть, он заметил ее внутренний конфликт, и поэтому совершенно серьезно сказал:  
— Слушай, если я сделал что-то, отчего тебе неудобно со мной…  
  
Ледибаг, помотав головой, заставила его замолчать.  
  
— Нет, ничего подобного, — начала она. — На самом деле на этот раз все испортила именно я.   
  
Нуар озадаченно взглянул на нее.  
  
Маринетт думала об этом весь день. Когда она сидела в своей комнате, прокручивая в голове разговор, чувство вины за то, что их увлекательный диалог был лишь недоразумением, становилось только сильнее.  
  
Не поймите ее неправильно, она нисколько не жалела. На самом деле, ее сердце все также ускоряло свой ход, когда она вспоминает о том, как уверенно флиртовала с Котом при помощи пары коротких сообщений и тонких полосок кружева. Но в то же время это походило на обман, ведь их первое горячее взаимодействие оказалось результатом не туда отправленного сообщения.  
  
Маринетт решила признаться после патрулирования. Она собралась, сосредоточилась на конечной цели и полностью провалилась, когда напарник тихо присоединился к ее ночной прогулке.  
  
«Так, сосредоточься».  
  
— Помнишь первое сообщение, что я отправила тебе сегодня? — медленно начала Маринетт, ерзая на вершине дымохода, когда Кот принял во внимание ее вопрос.  
  
— Где ты просила помочь тебе с выбором нижнего белья? — спросил Кот и уголки его губ приподнялись. — Да, _смутно_ припоминаю.  
  
Нескрываемое обожание в его голосе только усугубило чувство вины. «Может, будет лучше, если я оставлю все как есть, — подумала Маринетт. — Ему ведь это понравилось, да и мне тоже…»  
  
Нет. Он должен знать.  
  
— _Кот, это сообщение было не для тебя!_ — выпалила она, даже не успев передумать.  
  
Даже если бы она сейчас была на крыше одна, то все равно не стало бы так тихо.  
  
Лицо Кота сразу же накрыло смятение, и сердце Маринетт стукнулось о землю в тот же самый момент, когда и стерлась его улыбка. Маринетт только оставалось наблюдать, сгорая от вины, как его плечи понуро опускаются, а через секунду его тело сковывает напряжение. Кот тряхнул головой.  
  
— Послушай, я…  
  
— Кому ты хотела его отправить?  
  
Маринетт моргнула, с трудом сглотнув. Как опустошенно звучал его голос.  
  
Они были напарниками достаточно долго, так что она видела весь его спектр эмоций. Дерзость, поражение, ликование, грусть, злость, поддразнивания, искренность, радость, свобода. Вот _чем_ можно было описать Кота Нуара, но не этим.  
  
Покорство. Оно сидело на нем, как неудобный костюм, превращая любимого напарника в нечто, что Ледибаг не ожидала увидеть от энергичного молодого человека.  
  
— Что? — с придыханием переспросила она, с трудом глядя на разбитого Кота.  
  
Он взглянул на нее пустым взглядом и уронил:  
  
— Я знаю, что сказал, что мы не обязаны обозначать наши отношения… но я не думал, что ты будешь с кем-то встречаться в то время, как мы… — тут он просто махнул руками и безвольно опустил их. — Я просто… — Кот вздохнул, и его вздох едва достиг ее ушей сквозь громкое биение сердца.  
  
«Он же не думает, что…»  
  
— Я просто не ожидaл, что мне придется делить тебя с кем-то еще…  
  
«О боги, он думает, что я встречаюсь с кем-то еще».  
  
— Что? НЕТ! — Ледибаг почти заорала, неуклюже спрыгивая на крышу. — Нет, нет, нет, Нуар! Ничего подобного!  
  
Он сдержанно посмотрел на нее, посылая еще один горячий толчок вины вниз по позвоночнику.  
  
Ледибаг вплотную встала к нему:  
  
— Это сообщение предназначалось для _моей лучшей подруги_ , — она говорила, ставя ударение на каждом слове.  
  
Кот, осознавая сказанное, слегка расслабился и сумел, наконец, спросить слабым голосом:  
  
— Так ты ни с кем не встречаешься?  
  
Маринетт выдохнула, борясь с желанием заключить его в крепкие объятия, и вместо этого ограничилась сдержанным поглаживанием по плечу. Кот смотрел на нее, действительно смотрел с немой мольбой, которая заставляла сердце странно трепетать.  
  
Следующие слова так легко вылетели изо рта, что она даже не успела осознать их смысл.  
  
— Я думала, что встречаюсь с тобой.  
  
—…  
  
«Я правда это сказала?»  
  
Вот и все. Казалось, что над головой Кота развеялись тучи, глаза комично округлились, а затем Маринетт поняла, что его попустило. Она была уверена, что сейчас у нее такое же лицо, потому что ее саму пробрала искренность собственных слов и сейчас она пыталась сдержать вырывающийся наружу нервный смех. Кот безмолвно шлепал губами, пока на его красивом лице отражалось полнейшее благоговение.  
  
 _Боже, а можно ей его лицо._  
  
— Я, угх… да! — выдал он, пыхтя, и озарился широкой улыбкой. — Мы безусловно встречаемся! Это… и я… — он захлопнул рот, и, надувая щеки, тихонько присвистнул. — То есть, теперь я могу называть тебя своей девушкой?  
  
Маринетт захихикала, утыкаясь лбом Коту в грудь, и услышала стремительно ускоряющееся сердце. «Вот дурашка».  
  
— Я не думаю, что есть кто-то, кому ты действительно можешь _рассказать_ о нас, — заметила она, запрокидывая голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо. «О, здорово, его ухмылочка вернулась».

— Но… — Нуар обнял ее за талию и поднял брови.

— Но, думаю, _если_ мы встречаемся, то я, _технически_ — твоя девушка, — закончила Маринетт с драматическим вздохом.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь с романтикой, Ледибаг.  
  
— Даже не начинай, Кот Нуар.  
  
— Оу, я не буду, Любимая.  
  
— Ох, ты только посмотри, пора заканчивать патрулирование!  
  
Кот фыркнул, прижимая ее сильнее, когда Маринетт попыталась шутливо вырваться. — Я так не думаю, моя леди. По моим подсчетам у нас еще больше часа, и я не позволю тебе уйти так легко.  
  
— Ну, и чем ты предлагаешь нам заняться? — спросила она игриво, барабаня пальцами по его ключицам.  
  
«Ты только что признала, что встречаешься с Котом Нуаром».  
  
Голова слегка, но приятно закружилась.  
  
Нуар сделал вид, что перебирает варианты, склонив голову в притворно задумчивом выражении лица. А потом на его лице растянулась зловещая ухмылка:  
— Как насчет того, чтобы сыграть в «Двадцать вопросов»?  
  
— О, _черт возьми_ , нет! — взвыла Маринетт, по-настоящему отталкивая напарника, и скрестила руки. — С меня достаточно других парней, которые приходят ко мне с этой же тактикой, так и ты туда же!  
  
— Какой тактикой?  
  
— Ты знаешь. Сначала это: «какой твой любимый цвет», а через минуту уже «какой у тебя размер груди»?  
  
— Ну, давай, — заканючил Кот, умоляюще вытянув руки, — никаких фокусов, и я даже сокращу до десяти вопросов, — он наклонился с легкой улыбкой. — Кроме того, я уже знаю, какой у тебя размер.  
  
«Да уж, на это сказать нечего».  
  
Маринетт сузила глаза:

  
— Пять вопросов, и я могу наложить вето на любой, который мне не понравится.  
  
— Договорились! — Кот ухмыльнулся и, плюхнувшись рядом на низком карнизе крыши, похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Маринетт села рядом, скрестив ноги с настороженным выражением, которое все равно не сумело скрыть ее улыбку.  
  
Раньше она была категорически против каких-либо вопросов о личном, опираясь на мысль, что подробности их гражданских жизней будут только мешать рабочим отношениям. «Но вы больше не просто напарники… — подумала она, хмыкнув под нос, и с восхищением посмотрела на потрясающие зеленые глаза и беспорядочные светлые волосы. — На самом-то деле ты объявила его своим парнем, хотя ничего о нем не знаешь…»  
  
Эта мысль дала странный щелчок мозгу Маринетт, затягивая в ее груди узел сомнения. Когда она представляла, что будет встречаться с кем-либо, то никак не ожидала именно такого поворота событий.  
  
Это никак не должен был быть Кот Нуар — мальчик, с которым они были напарниками столько лет, а теперь и молодой человек, имени которого она даже не знает.  
  
«Вот вляпалась».  
  
Полная абсурдность ее жизни, казалось, стала абсолютной нормой, что вызвало у Маринетт приступ смеха, отчего Кот Нуар аж подпрыгнул на месте.  
  
Он посмотрел на нее озадаченно:  
— Ты в порядке, Ледибаг?  
  
— Ох, да! — ответила она, все еще чувствуя оцепенение и счастье, и, может, немного страх, когда она, откинувшись назад, оперлась руками о черепицу. — Я просто только что осознала, что не знаю даже имени своего парня-тире-напарника, а что самое страшное — это меня даже не беспокоит так, как хотелось бы!  
  
На этом ее монолог перерос в истеричное хихиканье.  
  
Кот смотрел на нее с беспокойством, но в итоге, начал смеяться вместе с ней. В итоге герои просто развалились на крыше, выпуская наружу все напряжение и беспокойство, скопившиеся в них с начала лета (а возможно и раньше).  
  
В конце концов они успокоились, и Маринетт вытерла слезы из уголков глаз, прежде чем повернуться к Коту.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, втягивая воздух, чтобы принять более-менее серьезный вид, — давай покончим с этой игрой вопросов?  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Кот, садясь к ней лоб в лоб, и широко раскидывая ноги вокруг ее собственных, аккуратно сложенных. — Какой твой любимый цвет?  
  
— Ладно, умник, — усмехнулась Ледибаг, закатывая глаза на игривую усмешку. — Розовый. А твой?  
  
— Синий, — ответил он без колебаний, довольный ее ответом. — Ладно, теперь ты задавай.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
Этот вопрос мучил ее с тех пор, как несколько недель назад они столкнулись на концерте, куда не пускали несовершеннолетних. Маринетт всегда думала, что Нуар примерно ее возраста, а еще не желала принимать тот факт, что, возможно, она целовалась с парнем намного старше нее, так что она просто убедила себя, что он, как и она, прокрался на концерт незаконно.  
  
Но ее волнения оказались напрасны.  
  
— Мне шестнадцать, — сказал Кот с усмешкой, — но как оказалось, я вполне могу сойти за девятнадцатилетнего.  
  
— Если честно, сейчас кажется, что тебе двенадцать!  
  
— Было бы неловко, если бы я в двенадцать лет и был на голову тебя выше, — пробормотал он, зарабатывая пинок по голени. — Так, а сколько тебе?  
  
— Мне почти семнадцать, — ответила Маринетт, впервые замечая, как скоро ее день рождения. «Серьезно, уже сентябрь?»  
  
Кот не пропустил ни крупинки новой информации.  
  
— А насколько скоро? — уточнил он. — Потому что мне понадобится время, чтобы подготовить для моей леди надлежащий подарок.  
  
— Без дат, — предупредила Маринетт, наблюдая, как закрутились шестеренки в его голове. — Следующий вопрос.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Кот, улыбаясь своей фирменной хитренькой улыбочкой, и наклонился поближе. — Какой твой знак зодиака?  
  
— О, да ты умник, не так ли? — фыркнула она, решив посмеяться над ним. — Тебе повезло, что я поклонник астрологии, и мне надо узнать твой знак. Что явно перевешивает мое недовольство. Я — Дева/Весы. А ты, наверное, либо Лев, либо Телец, да, Котик? — Маринетт самодовольно откинулась назад.  
  
Он рассмеялся.  
  
— Прости, но твои астрологические догадки далековаты от истины, — ответил Нуар, прикладывая ладонь к груди. — Перед тобой, однако, самые что ни на есть Рыбы. Знак, который, как я уверен, прекрасно сочетается с Девой.  
  
— Черт! Конечно же ты — Рыбы! Весь этот непрекращающийся флирт, который и мертвого достанет… — заворчала Маринетт.  
  
— И не забывай про мое благородство и природное обаяние.

— Смешно, — Маринетт заметила, что с начала их разговора она успела небрежно перекинуть свои ноги через его. Она улыбнулась от приятного физического контакта, подгибая носки и цепляясь пальцами ног за внешние стороны коленей напарника, и задумалась над вопросом.

Она хотела узнать о нем побольше, но то, что она сама должна будет ответить на тот же вопрос, удерживало ее. Она не могла заставить Кота раскрыть его личность, в то время, как сама собиралась держать его в неведении.  
  
И она точно не была готова позволить ему увидеть Маринетт.  
  
«Не сейчас».  
  
— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?  
  
Вопрос застал его врасплох. Кот удивленно выдохнул, наклонил голову, будто ему никогда не приходило на ум, что однажды ему придется найти себе занятие помимо сражений в костюме черного кота. Маринетт ждала, пока он поразмыслит над ответом.  
  
— Похоже, я никогда не задумывался об этом. То есть, у меня уже есть работа, так что я предполагал, что буду продолжать заниматься тем же, но… — он замолк, и его лицо приняло нечитаемое выражение, которое он нарочно сменил напускным хвастовством. — Конечно, если что-то сорвется, я достаточно привлекателен, чтобы стать статусным мужем! — Кот подмигнул.  
  
Маринетт залилась смехом:

— Ох, я бы посмотрела на это! _Кот Нуар: отчаянная домохозяйка_ .  
  
— Тут больше подойдет «домашний папочка», — ответил Кот, задумчиво улыбаясь и качая головой. — Но скажи мне, кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?  
  
— Я хочу в индустрию моды, — не раздумывая, ответила Маринетт, надеясь, что такой расплывчатый ответ насытит его любопытство.  
  
— Мода… хах, — в улыбке Кота на секунду мелькнула какая-то ирония, а затем он кивнул.  
  
Наступило молчание, в котором правда Маринетт не чувствовала надобности, так как она искренне наслаждалась их вечером.  
  
«Как хорошо, — подумала она, поудобнее располагаясь возле Нуара, пока тот обдумывал последний вопрос, — сидишь под луной, болтаешь. Никаких сражений, акум, только я и…»  
  
— Так если первое сообщение было случайностью, что насчет следующих?  
  
Маринетт как отрезало от ее размышлений, и она залилась румянцем. Кот заметил это, и его губы медленно изогнулись в улыбке, а когтистые пальцы принялись рассеянно гладить ее лодыжки.  
  
— Ты могла бы сказать мне правду в самом начале, — мягко сказал он.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я бы понял и не расстроился.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Так… почему ты продолжила?  
  
Маринетт резко вскочила, чувствуя необходимость стоять на ногах, а может, остановить отвлекающие прикосновения на своих голенях, но в любом случае, она почувствовала себя лучше, возвышаясь над продолжающим сидеть Котом Нуаром.  
  
— Потому что одна голова хорошо, а две лучше? — бросила она небрежно, зная, что он все равно не купится. Кот поднялся на ноги и с улыбкой покачал головой.  
  
— Попробуй еще раз.  
  
Маринетт невольно ухмыльнулась, скрещивая руки на груди, когда он начал обходить ее кругами.  
  
— Мне нужно было экспертное мнение Рыб?  
  
— Я на это не куплюсь! — прогудел он, кладя руку ей на плечо. — Просто скажи почему, и игра будет окончена.  
  
— Нечестно, ты задал три вопроса, а я только два!  
  
— Хорошо, ты ответишь на этот вопрос и тогда сможешь задать еще один.  
  
Маринетт поразмыслила, а потом дала утвердительный кивок.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала она, поднимая глаза на его жизнерадостное лицо. — Ты хочешь знать, почему?  
  
— Хочу, — ответил он, облизывая губы, и призывно наклонился.  
  
«Ох, нарываешься?».  
  
Маринетт приняла его немое приглашение и, коснувшись ладонью его лицa, встретила его короткий, но обжигающий поцелуй. Через несколько мгновений она немного отпрянула назад, только чтобы он увидел ее ухмылку, и прошептала в пространство между их губ:  
  
— Потому что не только ты можешь заигрывать…  
  
Она легко рассмеялась, когда он громко сглотнул, и ощутила, как знакомый трепет внизу живота вспыхивает с новой силой, когда она отвернулась и зашагала прочь. У напарника, как оказалось, было свое мнение на этот счет, потому что Кот быстро поймал ее за руку и прижал к себе, большим пальцем выводя круги на чувствительной внутренней стороне запястий.  
  
— О, да? — низкий голос пустил ее сердце в дикий пляс. — Тогда ты должна знать, что я всегда доступен для того, чтобы сыграть снова.  
  
На этот раз Маринетт громко сглотнула, едва успевая заметить, как горящие зеленые глаза превратились в щелочки, прежде чем он прикоснулся к ней.  
  
Поцелуй был головокружительным. Кот изворачивался так, чтобы коснуться ее губ со всех углов. Желание в полную силу проникало в каждое касание, каждое жаркое прикосновение губ. Ледибаг отвечала на ласку с не меньшим рвением, едва сдерживая стон, потому что его пальцы не переставали гладить ее запястья. «Никогда бы не подумала, что у меня там эрогенная зона», — подумала она сквозь омут гипнотических прикосновений, ярко ощутимых даже сквозь ткань костюмов.  
  
Это было потрясающе. Все их поцелуи были потрясающими по ее меркам, но Маринетт до боли хотелось чего-то большего, более глубокого, более интенсивного и…  
  
Практически не осознавая, что делает, Маринетт приоткрыла рот и прошлась кончиком языка по внутренней поверхности его губ. Кот подпрыгнул, будто она ударила его током, и раскрывая рот скорее от шока, чем от проникающего вглубь языка Маринетт.  
  
 _Вот. Вот чего она хотела._  
  
Его руки замедлились, и в конечном итоге, опали полностью. Маринетт с немалой толикой разочарования, заметила, что его губы практически остановились, а сам он почти застыл, пока она пыталась вернуть его к ритму легким укусом в уголок рта.  
  
Кажется, она его сломала.  
  
С широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом Кот неуклюже отстранился и посмотрел на нее. Маленькое раздражение, которое ощутила Маринетт, тут же испарилось, когда увидела его испуганные, как у оленя, глаза. Возможно, возможно, она переступила границы.  
  
— Прости! — выпалила она, неловко жестикулируя руками. — Прости, если это было слишком, или я зашла слишком далеко. Я не хотела, чтобы тебе было некомфортно, или еще что-то, но ты был такой классный и, боже, я не должна была…  
  
Маринетт спрятала лицо в ладонях, желая совершить быстрое путешествие ко дну океана, чтобы охладить пыл на ближайшие десятилетия.

«Боже, Мари. Не все должно быть так быстро. Неужели ты просто не можешь насладиться приятным поцелуем без посягательств на его рот, ты, озабоченная…»

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул Нуар, убирая ее руки от лица, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.  
  
Он выглядел испуганным, лицо было пунцовым, а глаза раскрытыми в панике, когда эти слова вылетели из его рта:   
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Это было… это было невероятно, Ледибаг! Я не… я имею в виду, ты. Слушай, у меня нет никаких границ, которые тебе нельзя нарушать! Я просто неудачник, который не знает, как целовать красивых девушек, но, боги, мне очень понравилось, и ты не должна извиняться, ч-черт возьми.  
  
Кот взъерошил свои волосы, от чего светлые пряди до дикого встали дыбом, когда он снова посмотрел на нее слегка отбитым взглядом.  
  
— Прости, если это немного ново… для меня. Ты… и я? — он растерянно махнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Ты у меня первая, и я со своей неудачей правда не хочу облажаться еще и в этом, — он поморщился, смущенно глядя ей в глаза.  
  
— Ты… серьезно? — недоверчиво спросила Маринетт. Он кивнул. — Никогда больше ни с кем не целовался?  
  
— Довольно тупо, да? — Кот смущенно пожал плечами.  
  
«Со всеми его заигрываниями и заискиваниями я была готова поклясться, что…»  
  
— Это… нет, что ты! — поспешила заверить его Маринетт. Ее сердце нелепо ускорило свой ход при мысли, что ее Кот также неопытен, как и она, когда дело доходит до такого рода вещей. — Ты тоже у меня первый.  
  
— Погоди, тогда на Нотр-Даме? — с трепетом спросил он. Маринетт наклонила голову, обдумывая ответ.  
  
— Не совсем… — игриво начала она, ставя руки на бедра. — Это был не первый наш поцелуй, Котик. Но я сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь тот.  
  
Его глаза округлились, а потом он усмехнулся.  
  
— Думаю, я бы запомнил, если бы моя Леди подарила бы мне один из ее сладких поцелуев, — мурлыкнул он, снова подхватывая ее руку, чтобы подарить поцелуй, однако приложился губами к запястью, отчего Маринетт была готова начать извиваться от удовольствия.  
  
«А он быстро учится», — она позволила себе насладиться ощущениями, а через мгновение отстранилась:

  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось в позапрошлый День Святого Валентина?  
  
Она продолжила, не давая напарнику ответить:  
— Как в тебя попала стрела Темного Купидона, и единственным способом освободить тебя был поцелуй? Помнишь это?  
  
Конечно, он не помнил, она знала это, и этот факт делал его неверие еще более сладким. Нуар нахмурил брови, пытаясь вспомнить тот день, опираясь на то, что Ледибаг только что сказала ему. В тот момент, когда кусочки собрались вместе, Кот со стоном стукнул себя по лбу.  
  
Маринетт только улыбнулась.  
  
— Да ты шутишь! — взвыл он, топая ногами как ребенок. — Ты первая поцеловала меня два года назад, а я даже не помню этого? Я упустил столько возможностей поддразнить тебя!  
  
— И я за это благодарна!  
  
— Ох, потраченные впустую годы…  
  
— Вот теперь ты драматизируешь, — пожурила его Маринетт, вальяжно шагая вдоль края крыши и поигрывая йо-йо. Нуар, похоже, заметил блеск в ее глазах, потому как он резво рванул вперед и обхватил ее за талию.  
  
— О, нет! — сказал он, подтянув к себе хихикающую Ледибаг, и потряс перед ней когтистым пальцем. — Никаких ночных гонок по крышам, Mi Amore! Я отлично помню, что ты сказала, позволь процитировать: «Так что у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы целовать меня не останавливаясь». Так что, готовься…  
  
— Ты уверен, что все нормально? — спросила Маринетт, притормаживая чувство предвкушения и поднимая на него взгляд. Она не хотела рисковать, не хотела спугнуть его снова. Нуар просто дал ей восторженный кивок, горячим взглядом окидывая ее губы.  
  
— Абсолютно. Я может и оплошал за отсутствием опыта, но собираюсь наверстать упущенное, — он подмигнул, крепче сжимая ее талию. Маринетт прикусила губу и с возбуждением подалась вперед:

— Тогда, нам стоит начать практиковаться…  
  
С этим он не мог не согласиться.


	18. Chapter 18

_Часть, в которой у Адриана резко осложняется жизнь (спойлер: из-за стояка)._

* * *

Губы Ледибаг вытянулись, чтобы встретиться с его в пятый…  
  
…или уже в шестой раз?  
  
Губы Ледибаг вытянулись, чтобы встретиться с его в-который-за-сегодня-раз, и Адриан наконец-то позволил себе поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле.  
  
«Как же здорово, когда теряешь счет», — подумал он сквозь теплую дымку, которая обволакивала его с головы до ног. Все было таким ярким и теплым, что Адриану трудно было не улыбаться в поцелуй.  
  
И все это с ним делала она.  
  
В течение многих лет Ледибаг была для него источником радости. Сияющий маяк, который указывал путь, когда он был в одном шаге от тьмы. Его работа, его отец, его пустая спальня и одинокие обеды загоняли его еще глубже туда, заставляя упиваться каждой крупинкой ее внимания. Каждый взгляд, смешок, улыбка или вдох его Леди — были ценными подарками, дающими надежду даже в самое сложное время.  
  
Но это?  
  
Боги, это было намного б **о** льшим.  
  
Больше, чем он надеялся. Больше, чем он мог _посметь_ надеяться. Потому что неудача не могла быть магнитом для удачи. Солнце не вырисовывалось из-за дождевых облаков, разбитые зеркала не дарили шанса, а черные коты не привлекали божьих коровок.  
  
Но, несмотря на это, она все еще была здесь. Идеальная и тяжело дышащая и…  
  
«Моя, — подумал Адриан. — Абсолютно и полностью моя».  
  
Он повторял это снова и снова в своей голове, пытаясь объяснить это своим языком в мокром поцелуе. В какой-то момент он сказал это вслух, слово выскальзывало в моменты, когда они брали передышку, отрываясь друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох. Ледибаг посмотрела на него снизу вверх из-под полуприкрытых глаз, которые сверкали, несмотря на покров ночи, только для того, чтобы произнести в его губы:  
  
— Мой.  
  
Это было всего лишь одно слово, но оно словно перевернуло мир. Для него. Для нее. Для них. Это было предложение, в принятии которого Адриан не мешкал ни секунды.  
  
— Ты моя, — повторил за ней Адриан, то ли умоляя, то ли утверждая. Он понял, что запал на нее в-который-раз-плюс-один. Ледибаг испустила стон, который послужил для Адриана призывом прижать ее еще ближе к себе.  
  
Идея найти более укромный уголок крыши, с которого их бы не было видно, принадлежала Леди. Руки Кота уверенно обхватывали спину Ледибаг, иногда скользили по ней, ложились на бедра, после чего снова возвращались на спину. Он не мог решить, где лучше остановиться, потому что единственно верным ответом было «везде».  
  
Адриан всегда гордился тем, что схватывал все на лету. И этой его чертой месье Агрест гордился больше всего, наблюдая за тем, как таланты его сына растут вслед за ним.  
  
Когда ему было семь, он улыбался на камеру.  
  
В двенадцать занялся фехтованием.  
  
И сейчас наконец-то познал искусство французского поцелуя (хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что этот навык отец не будет рассматривать, как что-то необходимое для имиджа).  
  
— Все нормально? — спросил в очередной раз Адриан, отрываясь от своей девушки ( _своей девушки!_ ), чтобы сделать небольшой перерыв.  
  
— Более чем, — ответила она, запыхавшись, и облизала свои губы. — Ты уверен, что никогда не делал этого раньше, котенок?  
  
— Абсо _мяу_ тно, моя Леди! — ответил каламбуром Кот. «Боги, она выглядит великолепно!» — Ты великолепный учитель.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я знаю, что делаю.  
  
— Возможно и нет. Но, в любом случае, это действительно работает.  
  
— Рада слышать, — откликнулась Ледибаг, проводя ладонью по его щеке, чтобы после почесать под подбородком. Адриан наклонил голову, чтобы игриво укусить ее, но она вовремя отдернула руку:  
  
— Никаких укусов сейчас.  
  
— Сейчас? А что, позже будет можно?  
  
— Только пальцы не трогай, — уклончиво ответила она. — И если честно, твоя хитрая мордочка меня беспокоит. Что за мысли у тебя в голове, кошак?  
  
«Уйма вещей, за которые я вероятно бы получил пощечину, если бы озвучил их», — он решил озвучить ей сокращенную версию, собираясь со всем своим Кото-духом, чтобы продолжить мурлыкая. — Мне просто интересно, какой комплект белья сейчас на тебе.  
  
Он быстро окинул ее взглядом и снова переключился ей на лицо. У нее расширились зрачки, что он ошибочно сначала принял за желание. Но потом он заметил нахмуренные брови и понял, что похоже придется извиняться.  
  
Но ему не пришлось.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — выругалась Леди, ударяя себя ладонью по лбу. — Со всей этой кутерьмой с одержимой я совсем забыла про него!  
  
Адриан не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Он сдавленно усмехнулся, глядя, как она оплакивает потерю желанной покупки.  
  
— Да ладно, расслабься, — он погладил ее по плечу. — Ты сможешь купить его в другой раз, когда будешь там.  
  
Ледибаг вздохнула:  
— Пфф, не думаю. Сомневаюсь, что моя мама согласится заплатить такую цену после того, как я бросила ее посреди чрезвычайной ситуации. Она читала мне нотации всю дорогу домой!  
  
— Ну, тогда мой второй вопрос снят, — сказал он растерянно, совершенно не зная, как ее поддержать.  
  
— Это какой? — спросила Ледибаг и встряхнула головой, возвращаясь к своему прежнему игривому настроению. Он улыбнулся лучшей из своих улыбок, прежде чем низко прошептать ей на ухо:  
  
— Я собирался спросить, носишь ли ты его, — Адриан отодвинулся, с удовольствием замечая растерянность на ее лице.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду… поверх костюма? — спросила Ледибаг, совершенно не представляя, как отвечать на его вопрос.

— Нет, под костюмом, — Адриану нравилась растерянность в ее голосе. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в уголок губ, когда ее слова пролетели прямо над его ухом:

— Но я же _ничего_ не ношу под костюмом?..  
  
Он сглотнул и отодвинулся. Тело наполнилось привычной теплотой, так как ее слова, казалось, проникли под самую кожу. Хотя ответ и прозвучал вопросом, слова как будто ударили его под дых, и Адриан вдруг почувствовал, как тяжело ему произнести хоть слово.  
  
«Давай, Агрест, сформулируй ответ, достойный взрослого мужчины».  
  
— Ты… мм… то есть… совсем… ничего?  
  
«Справился».  
  
— Ну да, — ответила Ледибаг, постепенно краснея. — Моя одежда исчезает, когда я трансформируюсь, так что…  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Адриан понимал, что это имело смысл. Ведь его одежда исчезала во время трансформации, так что можно было сделать вывод, что у Ледибаг происходило то же самое. Но, тем не менее, такая сочная деталь ускользала от него на протяжении нескольких лет его жарких фантазий.  
  
«Это очень опасная информация, — подумал он. — Прощай, сон».  
  
— Кот? — она помахала рукой перед его застывшим лицом. — Ты в порядке?  
  
«Более чем».  
  
— Я? Да! — нервно ответил он, пытаясь дышать ровнее. — Полный порядок. Я собран, а мой разум холоден и расчетлив.  
  
Она приподняла бровь:  
  
— Холоден, значит?  
  
— Нет!  
  
Ледибаг рассмеялась над его измученным видом и обхватила руками за шею с лукавой улыбкой, чтобы притянуть к себе для очередного поцелуя. Она начала свой путь от подбородка, после поцеловала его в скулу, а потом…  
  
— А мне нравится, когда ты, напротив, _горишь_ , — она подчеркнула последнее слово теплым выдохом где-то в районе шеи, заставляя Адриана задрожать.  
  
«Она пытается меня убить. Клянусь».  
  
Это было незадолго до того, как они вернулись к прежнему уровню интенсивности, однако этот поцелуй был заряжен, словно молния. Ледибаг потянула его за волосы, заставляя наклониться к ней, а затем принялась исследовать своим ловким язычком каждый миллиметр его губ.  
  
Адриан, между тем, был просто в огне.  
  
Похоть охватила тело, словно вирус, заставляя адреналин заполнять кровь. Ее слова и его последующие мысли смешались в гремучий коктейль, заставляя кровь буквально закипать. Это было слишком хорошо. Слишком много. Слишком горячо. Слишком быстро. Слишком…  
  
Тесно.  
  
Глаза Адриана расширились в панике, когда он почувствовал, что плоть ниже пояса напряглась и выпирала из костюма всего в нескольких сантиметрах от бедра Ледибаг. Он застонал. Наполовину возбужденно, а наполовину разочарованно, когда попытался немного отодвинуться. К счастью, Леди была так увлечена поцелуем, чтобы заметить его очень-физическую-реакцию, и мягко застонала в ответ, прижимаясь еще ближе.  
  
Тем временем Адриан был не далек от того, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно растаять.  
  
«Блин. Только не сейчас, нельзя!» — он мысленно кричал на себя, но это не принесло никакого результата: кровь приливала к члену, что никаким образом не помогало ему успокоиться.  
  
«Вот, — его мозг подкидывал ему картинки того, как Ледибаг избавляет его от костюма. — Легче?»  
  
Конечно же нет.  
  
— ЧТО Ж, — выдохнул Адриан, прерывая их поцелуй и скрещивая ноги, надеясь, что это поза будет выглядеть расслабленной. — Это было замечательно, но я боюсь, что мой Камень Чудес почти исчерпал свой лимит, — его голос стал ошеломляюще низким на последних двух словах, заставляя его вздрогнуть и вымученно улыбнуться. Ледибаг стояла напротив с этой растрепанной челкой, вздымающейся грудью и опухшими от поцелуев губами, и Адриан едва смог привести свои мысли в порядок перед тем, как продолжить. Он беспокойно поерзал в тесном костюме, пытаясь принять удобное положение и не выдать себя, но в итоге послал все к чертям собачьим и быстро взобрался на ближайшую крышу.  
  
— Кот, ты…  
  
— ТЫСУПЕРГОРЯЧАЯ! ВСЕ БЫЛО ОФИГЕННО, Я НАПИШУ ТЕБЕ, ПОКА!  
  
И Кот Нуар побежал. Побежал быстрее, чем когда-либо, даже чем во время сражения с одержимыми. И он не останавливался до того момента, как попал домой.

* * *

Этой ночью Адриан узнал две вещи:  
  
Что он может кончить трижды в течение сорока пяти минут.  
  
Онлайн-заказы стоимостью свыше ста евро гарантируют ему бесплатную доставку.

* * *

— Я уверен, что точно пожалею об этом, но мне нужен совет.  
  
Нино оторвался от планшета, спустил наушники на шею и повернулся к только что подошедшему другу.  
  
Третья неделя нового учебного года подходила к концу, и студенты уже снова влились в темп занятий. Прохладная погода конца сентября, казалось, только подчеркивала, что лето давно кончилось, и пришло время осени. Занятий и выходных, и всех изменений, что приходят вместе с ней.  
  
Хотя Адриан не знал, сколько изменений он готов принять.  
  
Прямо сейчас жизнь стала куда более невероятной и беспокойной, чем когда-либо. За последние полгода все кардинально изменилось.  
  
До того, как уехать в летний тур, Адриан был всего лишь неполовозрелым одиночкой, что жил лицеем, дополнительными занятиями и съемками, отсчитывая минуты до тех пор, пока снова не перевоплотится в Кота Нуара.  
  
Конечно, сейчас он более или менее занимался тем же самым, только вот все стало намного безумней. Занятия стали сложней, из-за чего он записался к репетиторам, чтобы оставаться на том же блестящем уровне. Его внеклассные занятия также стали более интенсивными, подталкивая его к новым умственным и физическим пределам, из-за которых Адриан начал умолять позволить ему сосредоточиться взамен на модельной карьере. Что месье Агрест неохотно в итоге разрешил.  
  
Модельные контракты сыпались на него как из рога изобилия, а благодаря более зрелой внешности, съемки стали куда пикантнее. Правда, его отец оставался непреклонен в плане запрета на фотосъемки с голым торсом, пока Адриан не достигнет совершеннолетия, но это не останавливало фотографов, которые оголяли его как могли, ставя во все более двусмысленные позы с женщинами-моделями намного старше него.  
  
Дни были долгими, перемены в жизни тяжелыми, и Адриан был занят больше, чем когда-либо.  
  
Но, как говорится, были светлые полосы в его жизни.  
  
Первой были его друзья. Адриан жил ради болтовни и редких тусовок со своими одноклассниками и был только рад ощутить хоть подобие социальной жизни (после стольких-то лет изоляции).

Вместе с возрастом пришла и малая часть свободы. Адриан обнаружил, что ему стало куда проще отпроситься сходить с друзьями в кино или на футбол в парк. Чаще всего он встречался с Нино, Альей и Маринетт. Он сблизился с ними, а это меняло многое. 

И, конечно, его жизнь по прежнему вращалась вокруг бытия героем, и его альтер-эго было самой светлой полосой.  
  
«На самом деле, ярчайшим **пятном** из всех», — с улыбкой поправил себя Адриан.  
  
Ему приходилось постоянно уверять себя, что это все не его придуманная мечта, и словно в каком-то приходе он постоянно напоминал себе: «Ледибаг испытывает к тебе чувства. Ледибаг — твоя девушка, а ты — ее парень».  
  
Он словно страдал амнезией и повторял это так часто, словно мог забыть это в любой момент.  
  
«Ты нравишься Ледибаг».  
  
«Ледибаг хочет тебя целовать».  
  
«Может, Ледибаг испытывает к тебе что-то большее, чем симпатию».  
  
«Может, Ледибаг хочет больше, чем просто целовать тебя…»  
  
И все это было рискованно. Потому что для той, кто приносит в жизнь людей чудеса, в его жизнь Ледибаг привносила невыносимые трудности.  
  
Хотя, это лучше вычеркнуть.  
  
Она сделала его жизнь невероятно _выматывающей_ . В самом вульгарном смысле этого слова.  
  
Адриану казалось, что ему снова четырнадцать. Словно он снова нескладный подросток, который впервые наткнулся на порно. Только на этот раз все было гораздо _ощутимей._ Ведь теперь он знал, какие на вкус губы Ледибаг, как она прижимается к его груди, как дышит ему в ключицы. А значит, подсознание Адриана имело достаточно материала для поставки ему новых (и гораздо более правдоподобных) фантазий с участием его личного «криптонита» в горошек.  
  
Почти каждое утро Адриан просыпался содрогаясь, потому что в трусах было тесно, а ему нужен был хороший душ. Возможно, еще и библия.  
  
Ко всему этому худшим было то, что рядом с Ледибаг его тело остро реагировало на малейшее движение с ее стороны. Это даже выглядело как-то жалко, потому что он безумно хотел ее.  
  
Рука, обхватившая его плечо, когда они позируют для фото?  
  
Стояк.  
  
Целомудренный поцелуй в губы?  
  
Стояк.  
  
Она, жадно поглощающая шоколад, который он стал постоянно ей приносить?  
  
Ох, бросьте, он конченый человек.  
  
Как-то он сразу же возбудился, когда увидел ее удар с разворота, предназначенный акуманизированному строителю (свою реакцию он решил пересмотреть позднее.)  
  
Само собой он совершенно не знал, что ему делать.  
  
Будь Адриан умнее, то точно бы не пошел со своими страданиями к лучшему другу (особенного после того позорного разговора про месячные), но он был на пределе и дошел до того, что решил: любое смущение с его стороны стоит того, чтобы получить хоть каплю понимания того, как контролировать собственное поведение.  
  
Теперь вот он стоит здесь.  
  
— Так что за совет? — спросил Нино, поднимаясь со скамьи около входа в лицей, и непринужденно улыбнулся. — Оценки, внешность, девчонки?  
  
Адриан глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Последнее, наверное…  
  
«Плохая идея».  
  
Нино мгновенно расцвел, и Адриан ощутил, что его глаз дергается. Он уже начал жалеть о своем решении, но отступать, не вызывая лишних подозрений, было слишком поздно.  
  
— Черт побери, это случилось! — выдохнул Нино, вертя головой. — Где, ради всего святого, наша мамочка?  
  
— А я откуда знаю, — безразлично ответил Адриан, позволяя тащить себя прямиком в лицей.  
  
— АЛЬЯ! — взревел Нино, таща за собой вздыхающего друга. — Алья, это _случилось_ ! — оставшиеся на обед в лицее студенты с искренним любопытством поворачивали к ним головы, но потом возвращались к своим делам, понимая, что это просто Нино.  
  
«Плохая, ужасная идея, — тоскливо думал Адриан, — почти такая же плохая, как искать ответы в гугле…»  
  
 **— АЛЬЯ!**  
  
Они нашли под лестничным пролетом. Алья вытянула перед собой телефон, видимо общаясь с кем-то по ту сторону экрана. Дернувшись от возгласа Нино она прищурилась, глядя на парней, нависших над ней, прежде чем вернуться к телефону. — Дай мне секунду, Мари, похоже что у этих дурашек опять какая-то фигня стряслась.  
  
— Это случи-и-и-и-и-и-и-лось… — прошипел Нино, указывая на зашедшегося румянцем Адриана.  
  
— О чем ты…  
  
— Наш сын готов узнать о пестиках и тычинках!  
  
Глаза Альи загорелись интересом, обещая явные неприятности для Адриана. Она поднялась, треща радостным голосом в телефон. — Прости, подруга, я тебе потом перезвоню! Нужно по-быстрому просветить Адриана в плане секса. Пока! — с другого конца раздался приглушенный писк, который оборвался, потому что Алья нажала на отбой.  
  
— Я _не об этом_ просил! — кинулся Адриан, бросая Нино недобрый взгляд, пока Алья наступала на него. Ему не понравился озорной блеск в ее глазах — та потянула его за собой под лестницу. «Плохая, ужасная, **отвратительная** идея».  
  
— Выкладывай.  
  
— Я сказал, что мне нужен совет по поводу девушки, а этот придурок…  
  
— Не говори так о своем папке, — перебила его Алья, хватая также ухмыляющегося Нино под локоть. Эти двое смотрели на него с лицами умиляющихся родителей. — И ты должен понимать, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы хотеть узнать больше о сексе. Это естественно для мальчиков твоего возраста — начинать чувствовать позывы…  
  
Адриан зажал ладонями уши и замотал головой, показывая, что не слушает. Друзья залились смехом.  
  
— Да, ребята, вы просто уморительны. Знаете, если вы не хотите слушать меня, то я найду того, кто будет!  
  
Они честно взяли себя в руки и он отнял ладони от ушей, когда Алья ступила вперед.  
  
— Хорошо, — начала она, смягчая выражение лица, и положила руку ему на плечо, — просто скажи нам, что ты хочешь знать, сынок… и мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы просветить тебя. — Адриан бросил Нино отчаянный взгляд, но друг только пожал плечами. Это было не совсем то, что он был готов обсуждать с Альей…  
  
«Ты сам заварил эту кашу, Агрест. Сделай так, чтобы выудить из этого что-то полезное», — Адриан ступил назад, прислоняясь к стене и сложив руки, что-то пробормотал под нос.  
  
— Я не расслышал, бро, не мог бы ты повторить погромче? — сказал Нино, когда эти двое в любопытстве наклонились к Адриану.  
  
— Я сказал… — Адриан выдавил с дрожью, готовясь к неизбежной прожарке от своих, так называемых, «родителей», — …как спрятать эрекцию, когда ты целуешься с девушкой?  
  
Удивительно, но они не смеялись.

Повисло молчание, Нино с Альей задумались. Алья с прищуром посмотрела на Нино — они словно беззвучно совещались. После паузы, достаточной для того, чтобы Адриан раскраснелся до чертиков, они оба одновременно высказались. Просто и понятно.— Никак.  
  
— Ни… как? — эхом отозвался Адриан, хмуря брови.  
  
— Ага, это же норма. Ты, конечно, можешь подумать о морщинистых старикашках или ковалентных связях, но лучше просто смириться, бро, — Нино пожал плечами, поворачиваясь к подруге для одобрения.  
  
Алья кивнула.   
  
— Это достаточно естественная реакция, особенно, если девушка хороша собой… — она замолкла, озаряя Адриана самодовольной улыбкой, — я предполагаю, что так оно и есть, раз ты решился задать подобный вопрос.  
  
Он сглотнул. «Хороша, это еще мягко сказано…»  
  
— Эй, кстати да! — сказал Нино, видимо додумывая что-то. — Ты скрываешь от меня свою девушку, чувак? Ведь ты можешь рассказать мне, что встречаешься с кем-то…  
  
— Да ни с кем я не встречаюсь! — сказал Адриан, возможно, слишком быстро, потому что друзья одинаково подняли брови. Он попытался придать себе отстраненный вид и продолжил будничным тоном. — Пока это все гипотетически. — обе пары глаз сузились. — Я серьезно!  
  
Игнорируя скептические взгляды, Адриан продолжал, хоть и немного сконфуженно.  
  
— То есть, вы _уверены_ , что нельзя это остановить? Я имею в виду… — он смущенно махнул рукой ниже пояса… — что мне с этим _делать_?!  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь нас, что тебе делать… со стояком? — недоверчиво спросила Алья, — Ты уверен, что это не разговор про секс?  
  
— Нет! — с раздраженным видом фыркнул Адриан, прижимая ладони к лицу. — Я просто хотел узнать, что я должен делать, если у меня встанет, пока я с девушкой!  
  
Еще одна короткая пауза.  
  
— Ну, потрись им о ее бедра.  
  
«Стоп, че?»  
  
Адриан медленно отнял руки от лица, перевел взгляд на пожимающего плечами Нино. Алья казалась чуть ошеломленной, ее глаза округлились, когда она обвела его оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Я имею в виду, для начала надо убедиться, что она за, и отодвинуться, если окажется, что ей неприятно! — Нино поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Но да, это традиционный ход действий.  
  
Адриан не знал, как на это реагировать. К счастью для него, Алья знала.  
  
— В общем, он прав, — она скрестила руки на груди. Адриан не знал, чему удивляться больше. Неприкрытой похвале в ее словах или каким внимательным образом она рассматривала Нино, прежде чем продолжить в будничном тоне:

— Это правда! Стояки дают девушкам понять, что они проделали хорошую работу, и кто не любит получать вознаграждение за свои усилия? — сказала Алья, и уголки ее губ слегка поднялись вверх. — Так что да, делай, как он сказал. Так долго, как вам обоим нравится. Развратно и обе стороны довольны, разве не здорово?  
  
Нино, в свою очередь, хорошо постарался в том, чтобы устоять под ее обжигающим взглядом, и даже сумел ровно ответить:

— Ты права, сестрюнь.  
  
— Кхм.  
  
Адриан громко прочистил горло. Алья и Нино буквально отпрыгнули друг от друга, а он только закатил глаза. «Спокойней, ребята».  
  
— Так что, эм… — начал Нино, снова концентрируясь на Адриане. — Еще вопросы?  
  
— Нет, нет, — ответил Адриан, переваривая полученную информацию.  
  
«Неужели все так просто? Пойдет ли Ледибаг на подобное?» Вспоминая, что она чуть ли не села на него в тот раз, когда они не виделись почти две недели с тех пор, как утвердили свои отношения, он не мог не понадеяться на это. Множество грязных сценариев пронеслись через его мысли с еще более смелыми намеками, чем раньше, что Адриан едва сумел подавить охватившую его дрожь.  
  
 _Длинные ноги, обхватывающие его талию, сжимающие его бока. Их двигающиеся в такт бедра.  
  
Ногти, цепляющиеся за его плечи, вздох в приоткрытые губы, когда он двинется вперед с болезненными толчками.  
  
Озорная улыбка, которой она наградит его, когда оседлает…_  
  
 **«ПЛОХО. НЕТ. ТЫ В ОБЩЕСТВЕННОМ МЕСТЕ. СТОП».**  
  
Кровь, прилившая внизу, вернула его к реальности прежде, чем разговор бы стал донельзя неловким. Может, следующим вопросом было бы, как скрыть стояк от собственных друзей.  
  
Адриан с визгом колес притормозил свои фантазии. Отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от наваждения в виде собственной девушки, скользящей бедрами по его стояку, он попытался натянуть на себя небрежность.  
  
— Вопросов нет, но спасибо! — выдавил он, одаряя друзей приятной улыбкой, пока его тело кричало о том, что нужно уединиться… и срочно. «Самоконтроль, Адриан! Ты сможешь!»  
  
Если они что-то и заметили, то не подали вида.  
  
— Тогда, ладно! — Алья запихнула ноутбук под мышку и собралась уходить. — Используй новоприобретенные силы мудро и дай мне знать, если тебе понадобится еще совет, — она понимающе улыбнулась и ласково стукнула его в плечо, прежде чем отправиться во двор. В последнюю секунду кинула его лучшему другу взгляд через плечо. — О, и, Нино?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Напиши мне как-нибудь.

* * *

Фанарт: http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/137569589737/anotherdemonexorcist-the-parents-and-the-son


	19. Chapter 19

_Часть, в которой автор официально опускается на самое дно._

* * *

Маринетт не могла сказать, была она голодной, возбужденной или просто умирала. Скорее всего, все вышеперечисленное было завернуто в аккуратный узелок под названием ПМС.  
  
За практически два года ее женской зрелости Маринетт давно прекратила пытаться понять, что матушка природа будет преподносить ей каждый месяц, и просто надеялась на лучшее, готовясь к худшему.  
  
И под худшим подразумевалось чувство, которое она испытывала в данный момент.  
  
— Я не понимаю! — крикнула она, свернувшись в позе эмбриона на диване в гостиной. — У меня даже еще не пошли месячные, а мое тело пытается меня убить… — закончила она жалостно сопя, обнимая горячую подушку и прижимая ее к животу.  
  
— Помню, я чувствовала то же самое, когда была в твоем возрасте, — присев на диван, мадам Чэн удобно расположила голову дочери на своих коленях. Вздохнув, она пробежалась пальцами сквозь иссиня-черные пряди волос, которые так напоминали ее собственные, и посмотрела на своего бедного ребенка.  
  
— Многие мои симптомы тоже происходили во время овуляции. Судороги, вздутие, голод, не говоря уже об иррациональных приступах гнева! К сожалению, моя дорогая, это ты унаследовала от меня.  
  
Маринетт простонала, зажмурившись от очередного приступа острой боли в животе. Ее мама, наклонившись, поцеловала ее в лоб.  
  
— Как ты с этим справлялась? — спросила Маринетт сквозь сжатые зубы, наконец, расслабляясь после того, как ее отпустили судороги.  
  
— В основном, теми же способами, что и ты. Чай, горячие ванны, много отдыха и еще больше мамочкиных поцелуев, — в доказательство она прошлась маленькими поцелуями по румяным щекам дочери, пока та не начала хихикать. — Несмотря на это, конечно, — продолжила Сабина, выпрямляясь, — все стало намного лучше, когда, в итоге, я стала пользоваться противозачаточными средствами…  
  
Маринетт неуверенно заерзала; ее внутренний сигнал «неловкий разговор с мамой» тут же забил тревогу. «Это добром не кончится…»  
  
— Это случилось, когда я встретила твоего отца…  
  
— МАМ!  
  
— …Мы знали, что еще не были готовы к маленькой Маринетт…  
  
— НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЭТО МНЕ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ!  
  
— …Но это было абсолютно невероятно…  
  
— НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!  
  
— …Как же быстро моя проблема с ПМС исчезла!  
  
— Я НЕ… — Маринетт прервала себя на полуслове, резко уставившись на мать. — Исчезла, говоришь?  
  
— О, да! — рассмеялась мадам Чэн. — Примерно через месяц я была полностью свободна от всех симптомов, и я могу посчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз у меня были с тех пор сильные боли.  
  
Наступила небольшая пауза, во время которой младшая Чэн призадумалась.  
  
— Ты что-то затеяла. Я чувствую это.  
  
— Я думаю, мама. Это разные вещи.  
  
Но она _замышляла.  
_  
Ох, боже, конечно, она замышляла.  
  
Маринетт мысленно взвешивала, стоят ли смущение и возможная отрицательная реакция этого, несколько секунд крутила эту идею в своей голове, но очередная сильная судорога решила за нее. Приготовив себя к сложному разговору, Маринетт только открыла рот, как слова матери прервали ее:  
  
— Если ты хочешь начать принимать таблетки — дай мне знать.  
  
— Ты.… То есть, правда? Ты не будешь возражать?  
  
Ее мама только рассмеялась.  
  
— Конечно. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу смотреть на то, как ты страдаешь. Честно, мне немного стыдно, что я не подумала об этом раньше, — она успокаивающе провела пальцами по лбу дочери. — Мы можем записаться на прием, чтобы получить рецепт, где-нибудь на этой неделе.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, о, Боже мой, спасибо!  
  
Так они и поступили. Через один поход к врачу, множество смущающих вопросов и поход в аптеку, Маринетт наконец-то заполучила упаковку голубо-бежевых таблеток.

* * *

— Есть изменения? — спросила Алья. Ее голос раздавался из динамиков телефона, прислоненного на одну из подушек Маринетт.  
  
— Ну, я пока не чувствую какой-либо разницы. Мама сказала, что изменения начнут происходить примерно через месяц.  
  
— Это уже хорошо. Я клянусь, что никогда не буду жаловаться на свой цикл, зная, через что ты проходишь, — Алья сочувствующе улыбнулась. Это грело Маринетт изнутри, несмотря на то, что это был всего лишь разговор по телефону.  
  
— Как думаешь, ты будешь в состоянии вернуться на занятия после обеда?  
  
Маринетт вздохнула, переворачиваясь, чтобы проверить время. Она пошла прямиком домой, как только наступил обед, надеясь, что быстрая ванная и пара таблеток Памприна облегчат ей жизнь. Можете назвать это одним из преимуществ жизни в нескольких шагах от школы.  
  
— Скорее всего нет, — угрюмо проговорила она, чувствуя себя не намного лучше, чем час назад. — Я думаю, что… — послышался крик на другом конце, за которым последовал тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Дай мне секунду, Мари, похоже что у этих дурашек опять какая-то фигня стряслась.  
  
Примерно с полминуты были слышны перешептывания, прежде чем лицо Альи вновь появилось на экране:  
  
— Прости, подруга, я тебе потом перезвоню! Нужно по-быстрому просветить Адриана в плане секса. Пока!  
  
Маринетт подавилась, пытаясь выдавить из себя какой-либо ответ, однако вызов внезапно прервался. Приподняв брови, она уставилась на потухший экран, но спустя время, лишь покрутив головой, положила телефон рядом с подушкой, намереваясь хотя бы чуть-чуть позаниматься. Она давно привыкла, что Алья и Нино любят играть в мамочку и папочку, так как сама не раз становилась жертвой их легендарных поучений. Она искренне посочувствовала Адриану, лишь надеясь, что он выдержит эту божественную мудрость, в которую его будут посвящать. Она слегка улыбнулась, краснея от мысли, что он интересовался сексом. «С таким-то телом у него должен был бы быть большой опыт…» 

Маринетт оттолкнула все предательские мысли прочь, сделала пару глубоких вздохов, чтобы отогнать непрошеное желание, которое прошлось вниз к животу.

Адриан был ее другом.  
  
Милым, искренним, безумно горячим другом-супермоделью, но, тем не менее, платоническим другом.  
  
Плюс, она уже не была той по уши влюбленной, с вечно открытым ртом, говорящей не к месту чудачкой, как когда они впервые встретились. Она доказала, что может сохранять спокойствие, взаимодействовать, как нормальный человек, благодаря чему они и сблизились.  
  
На самом деле, Маринетт была очень благодарна этой дружбе. Или, возможно, она была благодарна тому, что ей больше не приходилось планировать свою жизнь во время их встреч. По правде говоря, это страшно истощало — бегать за ним все это время, так что это было большим облегчением, что их разговоры начали проходить легко и непринужденно, благодаря стихнувшей одержимости.  
  
Оказалось, что предмет ее воздыхания всего лишь (чрезвычайно красивый) обычный парень. Который ронял карандаши, запинался в словах и иногда (периодически) глупо шутил.  
  
«К тому же… — подумала Маринетт, но ее мысль прервало чирикнувшее оповещение. Она посмотрела на значок _К.Н._ и нажала на экран блокировки, — …у меня уже есть один блондин».  
  
Остаток дня она провела в кровати, делая домашние задания и работая над личными проектами, а также переписываясь с Котом. Переписывались они практически каждый день, что было удивительно, учитывая, что они не могли разговаривать о личной жизни. И все же, несмотря на это, они умудрялись говорить часами об абсолютно разных вещах; их маленькие, глупые разговоры заставляли глаза Маринетт сиять, в то время как они обсуждали повседневную жизнь.  
Но, конечно же, ей пришлось прервать его, когда на часах пробило десять. «Боже, находиться весь день в постели очень истощает».  
  
[ ну, все, котенок, пора закругляться ]  
  
 **[ конечно, не хочу отрывать тебя от твоих сладких снов ]  
  
[ пока они только обо мне ;) ]**  
  
Маринетт слегка передернуло от правдивости его слов. Она раздраженно вздохнула, пытаясь подавить вспышку возбуждения. Сегодня она обязана была поспать и не позволит каким-то там гормонам испортить это!  
  
[ ХА, я слишком устала, чтобы мечтать о тебе ]  
  
 **[ ну, в этом случае, не буду тебя отвлекать ]  
  
[ спокойной ночи, моя леди <3 ]**  
  
[ спокойной ночи, кот ]  
  
Маринетт уставилась в экран, от сообщений в груди разливалось тепло. Этими фразами они перекидывались каждый вечер, но именно сегодня они приобрели какой-то особый смысл.  
  
Возможно, в этом было виновато ее эмоциональное состояние, но сейчас она была очарована этим смайликом-сердечком. Она прикусила губу, чтобы сдержать ухмылку, напечатала ответ, а затем заблокировала телефон.  
  
[ спи спокойно <3 ]  
  
Маринетт направилась в ванну, весело что-то напевая, и начала свой ежедневный вечерний ритуал. Почистила зубы, умыла и увлажнила лицо, сняла одежду, собрала волосы и выключила свет. Последнее, что она сделала, перед тем, как вернуться в свою комнату, она достала противозачаточные таблетки из косметички, взяла таблетку, помеченную словом «пятница», и бутылку воды.  
  
«Немного удачи, и я буду как новенькая, — подумала она, открывая последнюю таблетку на этой неделе и залезая обратно в кровать. — Больше никаких истощающих судорог, никаких сумасшедших эмоций, никакой…»

* * *

Ревности.  
  
Чистой, обжигающей ревности.  
  
Ревности, сводящей желудок, ревности до хруста в кулаках, ревности такой, что пронзала насквозь все тело.  
  
Она пыталась оставаться дружелюбной, действительно пыталась. Со всей этой толпой журналистов, окруживших ее, дюжиной камер, направленных на ее лицо, во время рассказа о причине сегодняшней атаки, Маринетт находилась не в лучшем положении, чтобы так злиться. И даже это не остановило ее от периодических собственнических взглядов в сторону ее партнера (ЕЕ ПАРНЯ) который стоял напротив ликующей толпы фанатов.  
  
Она с отвращением смотрела, как одна из мелких коварных гарпий наклонилась к Коту, практически облизывая его лицо во время селфи. Это, конечно же, вдохновило и всех остальных достать свои телефоны. «Действительно было необходимо закидывать на него свою руку, ты, маленькая…»  
  
— Ледибаг? — внимание Маринетт вернулось обратно к прессе. Она натянула милую улыбку.  
  
— Ах, да, последний вопрос и я пойду, — над толпой взметнулась сотня рук, а Ледибаг попыталась прислушаться к визгам поклонниц Кота. Она знала, что все это было ради шоу, но это все равно оставляло привкус горечи во рту, особенно учитывая, как он (странно) в последнее время вел себя с ней.  
  
Были ли это поцелуи после патруля или же обычной атаки злодея, Кот пытался быстрее уйти, едва целовал ей руку и исчезал. Это волновало, но еще больше бесило. Сколько раз он клялся в вечной любви Ледибаг? И несмотря на это, ее парень все равно настаивал на своем скорейшем исчезновении, в то время как она хотела большего.  
  
Больше всего сбивало с толку то, насколько он жаждал большего, но ровно до того момента, пока это самое «большее» не начиналось. После он поспешно сбегал. Маринетт знала, что не должна давить, не должна ожидать слишком многого и быстрого, но, черт возьми, у нее тоже были чувства!  
  
Противный голосок в голове нашептывал, что Кот жалел, что встречается с ней, что она не оправдала его ожиданий, не была тем, за кем он бегал два года. Раньше Кот смотрел на нее, как на богиню, сейчас же отводил взгляд. Он умолял ее остаться на минуту подольше, но сейчас он был тем, кто сбегал, на ходу придумывая глупые отмазки.  
  
И сейчас, видя это полчище фанаток (в котором некоторые из них были красивее нее), Маринетт чувствовала холодные пальцы неадекватности, впивающиеся в кожу. К счастью, сверхъестественное чувство уверенности, которое появлялось при трансформации, скрывало любые знаки ее внутренних терзаний, и Маринетт, повернувшись к собравшейся толпе, лишь натянуто улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, ты! — Ледибаг окликнула знакомую рыжеволосую девушку, которая протолкнулась в первые ряды толпы.  
  
— Привет! Не уверена, что ты помнишь, но меня зовут Алья. Из Ледиблога, — Маринетт отвлеченно кивнула ей, наполовину сосредоточившись на бессовестной демонстрации, что происходила на другом конце площади. — Мои читатели до смерти хотят знать, планируете ли вы с Котом Нуаром появиться на Фестивале Тыквы в октябре?

— Э-э, да! — сказала Ледибаг, пытаясь смотреть в объектив камеры Альи, и продолжила официальным тоном. — Я могу подтвердить, что я и мой партнер получили приглашения от мэра и скорее всего будем присутствовать.

— Отлично, отлично. Так что, ты…  
  
Внимание Маринетт переключилось от Альи к слишком знакомому хихиканью, которое разнеслось над толпой.  
  
— Котенька! — разнесся фальцет, и в эту же секунду кровь Маринетт закипела. Она смотрела, как Хлоя Буржуа положила руку на грудь ее партнера. — А когда я получу свою фотографию?  
  
Ледибаг впилась пальцами в свои ладони, сделала пару глубоких вздохов и приготовилась вернуться к интервью. «Кот — взрослый мальчик, он сам может справиться с приставучими выскочками вроде Хлои».  
  
Конечно же ее выдержка полетела к черту в ту секунду, когда ее одноклассница поцеловала в щеку ее застывшего парня.  
  
Маринетт не помнила, как пробиралась сквозь толпу, расталкивая всех журналистов так, что половина из них осталась лежать на тротуаре позади нее.  
  
По сути, _единственное_ , что она помнила, ослепленная дикой ревностью — слово «МОЕ», которое порывалось вырваться из легких, горла, и в итоге разнеслось через площадь в зверином крике.  
  
Хлоя развернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы убраться с пути героини. Она округлила глаза от того, как Ледибаг обрушилась на только что освобожденного Кота Нуара с практически животным рвением. Она схватила его за воротник и, дернув за колокольчик на себя, поцеловала его.  
  
Но Ледибаг не расслабилась во время поцелуя, о нет. Как раз-таки наоборот.  
  
С громким чмоканьем, она разорвала поцелуй. Маринетт повернулась к Хлое и посмотрела на нее сверху вниз. И, не отрывая взгляда, залезла языком в рот Нуара. Тот пораженно замер, прежде чем расслабился и легонько простонал. Это было прямым заявлением, которое даже самоназванная дива уловила, пялясь на них во все глаза и судорожно сглатывая.  
  
«Назад! — гласило оно. — Он мой».  
  
По факту, Маринетт настолько твердо решила показать всем свои намерения (и Хлое, и всем одинаково застывшим фанаткам), что даже на секунду не задумалась об истинном масштабе своей аудитории. Управляемая похотью и гневом и, возможно, немного печалью, она вложила все свои чувства в этот поцелуй…  
  
До тех пор, пока ей на глаза не попал брелок в виде божьей коровки, висящий в паре сантиметров от линзы камеры.  
  
Внезапно, мир обрел четкость. Маринетт отстранилась от Кота, и в ту же секунду обрушился поток вопросов. Она не стала оправдываться, но осознание ее действий липким страхом прошлось по венам. Она застыла на месте, ошеломленная вспышками камер и громкими голосами, которые штурмовали ее со всех сторон.  
  
«Плохая, плохая идея…»  
  
К счастью, Кот оклемался быстрее нее и, покачав головой в удивлении, закинул напарницу себе на плечо. Он подстраховал ее извивающееся тело, положив руку на поясницу, и развернулся к толпе.  
  
— Не хочется прерывать это шоу, но у меня и моей Леди есть еще дела, которыми надо заняться, — он соблазнительно подмигнул в сторону камеры Альи, прежде чем исчезнуть из вида. И бежал до тех пор, пока они не оказались вне предела слышимости толпы.  
  
Маринетт обмякла на его плече, пока Нуар не опустил ее в укромном переулке. Практически сразу она развернулась и прислонила голову к стене, крепко сжала веки и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы замедлить бешеное сердцебиение.  
  
«Ты чем думала? Неужели так сложно использовать свои мозги для чего-нибудь помимо обеспечения своей безопасности? Потому что то, что ты устроила — самое тупое…»  
  
— Так, я должен спросить, — голос Кота прервал ее самобичевание, побуждая Маринетт повернуть к нему голову. — Что это было? — он стоял в нескольких шагах, прислонившись к кирпичной стене. Возможно, из-за дистанции или его дерзкой ухмылки, но внезапно Маринетт почувствовала, как все ее эмоции застыли в одну твердую массу.  
  
Массу, направленную прямиком на него.  
  
— Нет, Кот Нуар, _это я должна спросить_ ! _Что это было?_ — он недоуменно моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем его улыбка расширилась, приводя её в неописуемую ярость.  
  
— Моя Леди, я чувствую ревность в твоих словах.  
  
— Сейчас ты будешь чувствовать, как я ухожу, если я не получу ответ на свой вопрос!  
  
— Ну, это было похоже на то, что ты чуть _не убила_ парочку людей, а потом _залезла языком_ мне в рот, — Маринетт сжала кулаки. Холодная ярость и ноющая неадекватность заставляли ее грудь тяжело вздыматься с каждым коротким вздохом. «Он хотя бы на минуту может перестать меня дразнить?»  
  
Она хотела кричать на него, хотела орать и проклинать, заставить его чувствовать себя так же плохо, как и ей было сейчас.  
  
Но она ничего из этого не сделала, потому что слишком сильно заботилась о нем. (Черт, она даже (возможно) любила его!). И, несмотря на то, что большая ее часть хотела сделать ему больно, еще большая часть ее не могла даже и подумать о том, чтобы причинить ему боль.  
  
Так что она ничего из этого не сделала.  
  
Она не кричала, не орала, не проклинала. Она не разорвала его, не сожрала его. Вместо этого, она опустила плечи и сжалась. В образе Ледибаг она никогда этого не делала. Маринетт рвано втянула воздух, проклиная свои неразумные слезы, покалывание от которых она ощущала в глазах, и спросила в тишину.  
  
— Ты жалеешь об этом?  
  
Краем глаза она видела, что Кот замер, а ухмылка сползла с его лица в ту же секунду.  
  
— Что ты сейчас сказала? — спросил он недовольно.  
  
— Я спросила: жалеешь ли ты об этом. О нас, — повторила Маринетт. Голос становился увереннее, несмотря на комок нервов, что образовался у нее в животе.  
  
— Я не… О чем ты вообще, Ледибаг? — она смотрела, как его рот пару раз открылся и закрылся, а затем он зажал переносицу в замешательстве. Было такое чувство, что он сейчас опять что-то скажет, но она не дала ему. Она не могла больше остановить поток слов, которые срывались с ее губ, разрушая тишину, которая окружала их, каждым выворачивающим наизнанку, словом.

— Ты не этого ожидал? Не это представлял? Ты разочарован, потому что девушка, с которой ты встречаешься, не оправдала твоих ожиданий? Как Ледибаг? Как я?

— Моя Леди… — она взглядом заставила его замолчать.  
  
— Целых две недели ты сбегал от меня всякий раз, когда я только просто целовала тебя в щеку! Я говорила тебе, что мы можем притормозить, если тебя это смущает, но в последнее время я даже обнять тебя, без твоих попыток сбежать, не могу! Так что же это, Кот? Что я такого сделала, чтобы настолько отдалить тебя от себя? — она, кипя и дрожа, встала напротив него. — Если ты не хочешь меня…  
  
Слова не успели сорваться с ее языка, потому что руки в перчатках обхватили ее талию. Маринетт удивленно вскрикнула в момент, когда Кот развернул ее, меняя их позиции так, что теперь она была прислонена к кирпичному зданию, и набросился на ее шею с поцелуем. Она вздрогнула, тело моментально наполнилось жаром от прикосновений его языка и зубов на ее шее.  
  
— Как ты… можешь вообще думать… что я не хочу тебя? — он останавливался каждые пару секунд, чтобы продолжить целовать ее еще и еще, выделяя каждую фразу так, что они напрочь убивали каждый кусочек печали и гнева, которые ощущала Маринетт до того, пока она не оказалась чистой от них, под его прикосновениями.  
  
— Тогда почему ты-ах-х-х-х-х-х! — она попыталась заставить себя говорить, но то, как он проводил когтями по ее пояснице, а его рот не прекращал эротический танец вокруг ее пульсирующей жилки, делали невозможным любые действия, и ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как скулить в наслаждении и таять в его внимании. Кот, вдыхая, оторвался от ее шеи. Его язык прошелся по его передним зубам. Он размышлял над чем-то, и Маринетт уже было хотела притянуть его обратно, но он сделал свой следующий ход. Он обхватил ее за шею сзади одной рукой, другую же положил на стену рядом с ней.  
  
— Я сейчас кое-что сделаю — начал он шепотом: его слова перемешивались в восхитительное чувство ожидания внизу живота. — И ты должна будешь мне сказать, если это доставит тебе неудобства.  
  
«Маловероятно», — с содроганием подумала Маринетт, но, несмотря на это, кивнула ему. Его глаза потемнели.  
  
Медленно, практически осторожно, он придвинулся ближе и прислонился лбом к ее лбу, прежде чем продолжил с тихим рычанием. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь вообще задавалась вопросом, хочу я тебя или нет… — он поцеловал ее в губы полностью и страстно, так, чтобы не осталось никаких вопросов. Затем она почувствовала знакомое давление его тела…  
  
…А конкретно части плоти, твердо прижимающейся к ее бедрам.  
  
«Это…?»  
  
— …Потому что я, блять, очень тебя хочу.  
  
Это было оно.  
  
Глаза Маринетт расширились, ошеломляющий прилив тепла прокатился волной по ее телу, и она двинулась навстречу на чистом инстинкте. Движение прижало ее плотнее к дразнящей твердости между ними, вызывая у них одинаковые постанывания, и Кот еще крепче сжал руку на ее шее. Он выглядел примерно так же развратно, как она себя ощущала. Шипя сквозь зубы, он отодвинулся от нее.  
  
Прежде чем она успела подумать о своих действиях, Маринетт вытянула руку вперед, подхватив пальцем его ремень, чтобы притянуть его обратно тесно к себе. На этот раз его стон был громче, зрачки-щелочки смотрели на нее возбужденно. Кот обнял ее за талию другой рукой.  
  
— Я тоже тебя, блять, очень хочу, — услышав свой голос, Маринетт не знала, как эти слова вообще сорвались с ее губ, но, несмотря на это, она была благодарна, что вообще смогла говорить сквозь это головокружительное возбуждение, которое пропитало все ее чувства.  
  
— Ледибаг… — он вновь поцеловал ее, их языки повторяли вздрагивающие движения, которые происходили ниже. Маринетт шумно дышала, ее чувства были переполнены опьяняющей пошлостью всего происходящего. Кот терся об нее в их уединенном маленьком уголке, в то время как она сосредотачивалась на том, чтобы не умереть в своем экстазе.  
  
«Он убегал не потому, что не хотел меня, — подумала она в изумлении. Ее голова откинулась назад, когда Кот вернулся к ее шее. — Он убегал, потому что у него вставал на меня».  
  
Эта мысль в совокупности с невозможно приятным ощущением его члена, которым он терся об ее пах, зажгла настоящий огонь внутри, вырывая крики из горла Маринетт, которые Кот тут же бросался подавлять своими губами. — Нам придется остановиться, если нас заметят, — предупредил он, шепча в ее кожу. Он акцентировал свою точку зрения еще одним медленным, но распаляющим толчком, и на этот раз она прикусила свою губу, чтобы избежать еще одного громкого стона.  
  
Если бы кто-то спросил Маринетт, сколько они там находились, она бы ответила, что очень долго. Но, возможно, тот факт, что их костюмы (их чертовы костюмы, которые не позволяли им полностью почувствовать друг друга кожей, как она отчаянно хотела) до сих пор не исчезли, был показателем того, что пробыли они там, прижимаясь друг к другу, всего несколько минут. Настал момент, когда атмосфера поменялась, интенсивность их страсти достигла пика, который заметили они оба между тихими вздохами и рваными стонами.  
  
Хотя никто из них не озвучил этого, что было очевидно — они достигли переломного момента. И сейчас решение должно было быть принято. Остановятся ли они на этом, удовлетворенные своим исследованием, вышедшим за пределы их негласных границ? Или же они смеют продвинуться вперед, дальше на неизведанную территорию?  
  
Решение было принято за них звуковым сигналом, разнесшимся в переулке.  
  
Они оторвались друг от друга с тяжелым вздохом, бедра застыли друг против друга, напряженность момента тяжело повисла между ними.  
  
Наконец, Кот медленно, словно это движение причиняло ему боль, отпрянул.  
  
Маринетт подавила желание жалобно сглотнуть, когда его тепло покинуло ее. Вместо этого, чтобы не упасть на землю, она схватила его за руку, на которую он опирался.  
  
Единственным звуком, прерывающим тишину переулка, было рваное дыхание Нуара.  
  
— Давай-ка кое-что проясним, — сказала Маринетт. Язык казался свинцовым из-за томительного груза ее желаний. — Ты все эти две недели убегал от меня, потому что ты… — она не знала, как закончить вопрос. Вместо этого, она позволила своим глазам опуститься к выпуклости на штанах своего парня.

Несмотря на то, что только что эта самая выпуклость прижималась к ней, Маринетт не могла сдержать румянца, который быстро распространился по ее щекам от этого вида.

«Это ты сделала», — победно прошептал тихий голос подсознания, и эта мысль заставила ее вздрогнуть.  
  
Она почувствовала, как под ее пронзительным взглядом Кот начал жадно глотать воздух, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и кашлянул. Маринетт пискнула, краснея еще сильнее, когда поняла, что бессовестно пялится на него. Она подняла свой взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, что ее все еще, очевидно, очень возбужденный парень находится в паре сантиметров от нее.  
  
— Угх, да, — начал он хриплым голосом, от которого все внутренности Маринетт завязывались в узелок. — Я не представлял, как бы ты чувствовала себя… Но, я думаю, если… — Нуар раздраженно покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, самодовольная ухмылка начала появляться на его лице, когда он посмотрел на нее. — Ну, если бы я знал, что ты _так_ отреагируешь… Я бы начал прижимать тебя к стенам давным-давно.  
  
Она лишь фыркнула.  
  
— Рада видеть, что ты достаточно пришел в себя, раз остришь, — пробормотала Маринетт. Она не могла прекратить краснеть от его мучительного взгляда на ее губы. Еще один звуковой сигнал донесся до ушей, напоминая героям, что их время подходило к концу.  
  
Нуар прекратил ухмыляться и скуксился.  
  
— Знаешь, я действительно ненавижу это иногда…  
  
— Я тоже, — призналась Маринетт, помрачнев. Она не хотела ничего, кроме как остаться здесь и узнать, как далеко они могут продвинуть их постоянно меняющиеся границы дозволенного, но ее собственный, приводивший в ярость, здравый смысл выиграл, и она выскользнула из-под его руки.  
  
Ледибаг сделала пару шагов, надеясь, что расстояние между ними поможет ей справиться с соблазном.  
  
Не помогло.  
  
— Ты не обязана уходить… — с надеждой сказал Кот.  
  
— Я не обязана, но должна. Должен и ты, — она вздохнула, рассеяно доставая йо-йо. Она позволила своим глазам еще один раз пройтись по его фигуре снисходительным взглядом, который не остался незамеченным объектом ее желаний. — К тому же… — Маринетт растягивала слова, чувствуя себя полной сил от голодного взгляда, которым он смотрел на нее, — что-то подсказывает мне, что у тебя есть другие дела, которыми тебе надо заняться, — на этот раз ее глаза без стеснения опустились к его эрекции. Дрожь прошлась по спине, прежде чем ее взгляд сосредоточился на его лице.  
  
Сказать, что Нуар выглядел возбужденным, значит, ничего не сказать, и она бы чувствовала себя очень самодовольно, если бы сама не ощущала влажность между своих ног. Но ее вновь прервал звук ее Камня Чудес, заставляя ее перестать думать о том, как Кот будет помогать себе разрядиться, когда она уйдет.  
  
Ледибаг не стала ждать, пока Кот выйдет из своего ступора, боясь, что его следующие слова заставят ее остаться. Вместо этого, она, с помощью йо-йо взлетела на крышу, несмотря на ее трясущиеся ноги. Маринетт наклонилась через край и посмотрела на тяжело дышавшего парня, который смотрел на нее в ответ, прежде чем позволила себе маленькую шалость.  
  
«Что он там говорил? — отчаянно думала она, пытаясь вспомнить ночь, когда Кот Нуар со всех ног удрал от нее. — В первый раз, когда у него встал…»  
  
Ах, да.  
  
— ТЫ СУПЕР ГОРЯЧИЙ И Я ОТЛИЧНО ПРОВЕЛА ВРЕМЯ, НАПИШУ ТЕБЕ ПОЗЖЕ, ПОКА! — крикнула она вниз, получая огромное удовольствие от того, как он шутя пригрозил ей кулаком, прежде чем поскрежетать зубами в знак протеста.  
  
— Не заставляй меня подниматься к тебе, Ледибаг, или я клянусь… — она не позволила ему больше и слова вымолвить, развернулась и, громко смеясь, отправилась домой.  
  
Конечно, ее показушная смелость длилась недолго, о чем свидетельствовал гортанный стон, который вырвался в секунду, как она спустилась в свою комнату через люк. Ее трансформация рассеялась, оставив Маринетт растекаться гормональной лужицей на мягонькой кроватке. Тикки, бросив на нее секундный взгляд, пробурчала что-то про поиски печенья и улетела с понимающей улыбкой.  
  
Маринетт не смогла заставить себя смутиться, вместо этого она взяла полотенце и направилась в ванную, попутно пытаясь отогнать воспоминания о его стояке, прижатом к ее бедрам. В первый раз, с того времени как Кот вернулся с летних каникул, Маринетт должна была признать, что, возможно, это было нечто большее, чем просто гормоны, эта ноющая потребность в нем и только в нем. Все это перевешивало любые другие ощущения, что она чувствовала ранее.  
  
«Мне кажется, я попала…»  
  
Для этого потребовалась одна теплая ванна, с последующим холодным душем, двумя эпизодами «Как это работает?» и не менее, чем шестью бутылками воды, чтобы Маринетт наконец успокоилась и решилась пойти спать. Она показательно игнорировала свой телефон до этого момента, но позволила себе включить его, когда залезла под одеяло.  
  
Там было одно-единственное сообщение от Кота, и Маринетт почувствовала, как что-то внутри нее перевернулось, когда она открыла его.  
  
 **[ было очень ТЯЖЕЛО отпускать тебя сегодня ]**  
  
Ох, каламбуры. Отличный способ убить весь настрой.  
  
Маринетт не сдержала смешка, вся напряженность, накопленная в течение дня, исчезла, когда она начала печатать.  
  
[ не начинай. ]  
  
На удивление, его ответ пришел быстро.  
  
 **[ прости, это ДОЛБИТ по твоим нервам ;)? ]**  
  
[ Ты должен знать, что еще никогда я не была настолько не возбуждена, как сейчас. ]  
  
 **[ да ладно Ледибаг, не нужно НАБРАСЫВАТЬСЯ на меня ]**  
  
Ну, все.  
  
Маринетт, похрустев пальцами, была полна решимости победить Кота в его же игре раз и навсегда.  
  
[ тебе есть, что ПЕРЕТЕРЕТЬ со мной? ]  
  
 **[ … ]**  
 **  
[ так так так… время быть на ВЫСОТЕ ]**  
  
[ не нужно быть таким ]  
  
 **[ а я-то думал… что ВБИЛСЯ в твое доверие ]**  
  
Если это была война, то она была обязана победить.  
  
[ ох, ты ОКАЖЕШЬСЯ СНИЗУ ]  
  
 **[ это вряд ли, я могу ПРОДЕРЖАТЬСЯ ВСЮ НОЧЬ ]**  
  
[хорошо, но должна тебя предупредить…]  
  
[ Я всегда СВЕРХУ ;) ]  
  
Он перестал печатать, и Маринетт уже чувствовала вкус победы.  
  
 **[ ПЕНИС ]**  
  
[ ВАГИНА ]  
  
 **[ нечестно! это была моя следующая идея! ]**  
  
[ отличная попытка… признай, что я победила :) ]  
  
 **[ хорошо, ты действительно переиграла меня в моей же игре ]  
  
[ в конце концов, есть второй раунд… ]**  
  
[ ах, да? И когда же он начнется? ]  
  
 **[ в следующий раз, когда я доберусь до тебя ;) ]**  
  
Маринетт не могла не испытать еще одну волну смущения на эти слова и улыбнулась его обещанию. «Это мы еще посмотрим, котенок…»  
  
[ …спокойной ночи, кот ]  
  
 **[ сладких снов, моя леди <3]**

* * *

Фанарт:

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138801773372/spearare-a-thing-from-ch-19-of-the-ladybugs-and>

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138287192987/thepandafag-so-this-was-heavily-based-off-of-a>

И еще арты:  
<https://pp.vk.me/c7005/v7005964/3cb18/FpNCzIrOh7A.jpg>  
<https://pp.vk.me/c7005/v7005964/3cb21/H9aHH9A4qXU.jpg>  
<https://pp.vk.me/c7005/v7005964/3cb2a/V3-2C_h7T8M.jpg>


	20. Chapter 20

_Часть, в которой автор берет нас в церковь (потому что нам всем это необходимо)._

* * *

**— ВЫКУСИТЕ!**  
  
Все в классе одновременно повернули голову в сторону двери.  
  
— Мадмуазель Сезер, я предпочла бы, чтобы вы не кричали в моем кабинете.  
  
— Простите, мадам Дючемп, — Алья сверкнула смущенной улыбкой, которая тут же превратилась в злорадную усмешку, и повернулась к столу Нино, хлопая по парте руками, прежде чем продолжить чуть тише. — ВСЕ ВЫКУСИТЕ! И ты должен мне пятнадцать евро! Да что там… — она развернулась к остальным одноклассникам, победно скрещивая руки, — половина из вас, ребята, должны мне по пятнадцать евро!  
  
Кабинет наполнился стонами: десяток учащихся начал рыться в кошельках и карманах, остальные же просто ухмылялись. Адриан принадлежал ко второй группе, и, откинувшись назад на сидении, довольно наблюдал, как Нино протягивает мятую пачку наличных в раскрытую руку Альи.  
  
Этот спор продолжался уже около года. После того, как обсуждая отношения Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, учащиеся чуть ли не подрались, было решено организовать тотализатор, где все могли сделать свою ставку. Ставка в пятнадцать евро, которая каждому была по карману, и вот народ разделился на две фракции: те, кто утверждал, что герои были парой, и те, кто считал, что у них чисто платонические отношения. И вот, уже выпускной класс, а отношения Ледибаг и Кота Нуара не подтвердили ни одну из теорий. Но внезапные новости, говорящие о том, что эти двое действительно встречаются…  
  
— И даже не думай, что я забыла про тебя, Мари! — сказала Алья, подтолкнув локтем подругу. — Припоминаю, что ты удвоила ставку. Я же права, а?  
  
Адриан выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ты дважды поставила на то, что Кот Нуар и Ледибаг никогда не будут вместе? — спросил он, и Маринетт тяжело вздохнула, копаясь в сумочке. — Жесть…  
  
— Ну, не было похоже, что они проявляли друг к другу интерес, — ответила она, и на ее милом личике проскользнуло что-то между недовольной гримасой и улыбкой. — По крайней мере, Ледибаг точно не проявляла…  
  
— Может, Кот Нуар все-таки сразил ее своим обаянием? — предположил Адриан, усмехаясь, и на его слова одноклассница рассмеялась.  
  
— Все же, я так не думаю. Кроме того, я не до конца уверена, что поцелуй был из романтических побуждений. Может, они просто… очень _хорошие друзья_ ?  
  
— Зря стараешься! — вмешалась Алья, настукивая в телефоне и разворачивая его к компании. — Посмотри, а потом только говори мне, что это было не романтично…  
  
Взгляд Адриана приковало знакомое видео, и его ухмылка стала еще шире, когда он увидел Ледибаг, прущую, как танк, сквозь толпу репортеров. Он провел всю ночь, бороздя интернет в поисках любого фото, вырезки из новостей, или видео с этой сценой, и сохранял это все на компьютер. «Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение наблюдать, что твоя девушка вытворяет с тобой, да еще и с десятка различных углов обзора».  
  
— Черт, Ледибаг крышесносная! — хмыкнул Нино, пока их четверка смотрела, как героиня скользит языком в рот Кота Нуара.  
  
— Да, она такая… — согласился Адриан, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, и они с другом стукнулись кулаками.  
  
— ТАК, ЛАДНО, ДОСТАТОЧНО, — рука выхватила телефон, останавливая видео, от чего парни протестующее застонали. Маринетт с красным лицом засунула прибор в карман на рубашке Альи. — Да, может быть это можно считать романтичным… — пробормотала она, с недовольством протягивая подруге деньги, и потопала на свое место.  
  
— Черт, да ты и правда расстроилась, Мари, — Адриан не мог этого не отметить, разворачиваясь к однокласснице, когда та села позади него. Маринетт смотрела на него, не скрывая эмоций, и потерла висок.  
  
— Давай скажем так, я… удивлена больше всех…  
  
«Поспорим, что нет», — подумал Адриан, успевая не дать словам сорваться с губ в томном мурлыканье. Вместо этого он просто пожал плечами, и, передразнивая одноклассницу, поднял бровь. Уже не в первый раз за этот год, Адриан молча поблагодарил небеса, что она преодолела свою застенчивость. Оказалось, что общаться с Маринетт, когда та не спотыкалась на каждом слове, было на удивление приятно.  
  
Ну, и не спотыкалась в принципе.  
  
Она была одарена богатым воображением, она была милой, иногда даже забавной (хотя он и не смог пока заставить ее смеяться над его шутками). Плюс уроки французского в ее компании проходили намного приятней.  
  
— Ох, погоди! — внезапно вспомнил Адриан, чем напугал ее и заставил их зрительный контакт разорваться. — Сегодня же твой день рождения! — Маринетт несколько раз моргнула, и по ее щекам расползся румянец.  
  
— Эм, да. Сегодня! — сказала она немного недоверчиво. — Ты… помнишь?  
  
— Я постарался запомнить дни рождения моих друзей, — ласково ответил он, ощущая в груди прилив счастья от восхищенного вида одноклассницы. «Она намного красивее, когда улыбается».  
  
— Ах, да! С днем рождения, Маринетт! — сказал Нино, облокачиваясь назад, чтобы показать ей палец вверх. — Мы все еще собираемся в пиццерию, а потом в пинбол? — Маринетт кивнула.  
  
— Прости еще раз, что я не могу прийти, — удрученно сказал Адриан. — Я старался разобраться с делами, но не смог освободить этот день. Конечно, я все еще могу…  
  
Он внезапно шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу, напугав Маринетт.  
  
— О, боже, я забыл твой подарок дома, — прошипел Адриан и мысленно дал себе пинок. Достаточно сказать, что он был более чем отвлечен этим утром. Воспоминания прошлой ночи кружились в голове, пока он собирался в лицей. Адриан точно помнил ее подарок, красиво завернутый и лежащий рядом с подарком для Ледибаг в углу комнаты, и он проклинал себя за забывчивость. — Привезу его после обеда.

— Ты не обязан! То есть… Я… и-и… — залепетала Маринетт, открывая и закрывая рот, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть. Она подняла на него глаза, даря ему ласковую улыбку, и сосредоточилась на словах. — То есть, я хотела сказать, что тебе необязательно что-то дарить, но я ценю, что ты приготовил для меня подарок.

На этот раз пришла его очередь быть немного ошеломленным, кивнуть на ее уверенный ответ и послать в ответ улыбку. У Адриана не было времени обдумать беспорядочное биение сердца, потому что звонок заставил его обратить свое внимание на доску.  
  
Утро пролетело быстро, как и первая пара занятий после обеда. Когда Адриан пришел на последний урок, он был в слишком хорошем настроении для человека, которого после школы ожидали фотосессии (несколько длинных съемок для показа осенне-зимней коллекции его отца).  
  
Направляясь на урок по французскому языку, Адриан пытался себя заставить не прогулять. Он испытывал особый трепет, приходящий именно тогда, когда люди благодарили его, каждый раз, когда дарил что-то. Поэтому он всегда находил причины, чтобы сделать подарок.  
  
Черт, да он каждый раз еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не подарить ничего Алье и Нино в качестве «спасибо-за-советы-которые-так-помогли-мне-получить-головокружительные-поцелуи-от-моей-девушки», но все-таки решил, что это будет немного странно (если не сказать — совсем плачевно).  
  
Так что, конечно, когда Адриан услышал, что у Маринетт день рождения, он захотел удостовериться, что преподнесет особенный подарок девушке, которая всегда была очень мила с ним. Так что он изворачивался и так и этак, пока его полностью не устроил подарок, который Адриан с довольной улыбкой сейчас ставил на парту Маринетт.  
  
— С днем рождения! — провозгласил Адриан, с довольной улыбкой садясь рядом, пока именинница ахала, разворачивая сверток.  
  
— Боже мой, Адриан… это…не стоило! — запричитала она, держа высокий фиолетовый пакет с подарком дрожащими руками, и посмотрела на него с приподнятыми бровями.  
  
— Ты его еще даже не открыла, — отмахнулся он со смешком. Она послала ему стеснительную улыбку, все еще выглядя немного ошеломленной, но все равно открыла пакет. Улыбка Адриана становилась все шире, с каждым новым сокровищем, доставаемым оттуда. Маринетт ахнула на новый скетчбук, пискнула на новенькие игровые наушники, и полностью выпала в счастливый осадок, когда открыла кожаный альбом, наполненный старыми концептами из давно забытых коллекций одежды Агрестов.  
  
— Вот теперь. Теперь со всей уверенностью скажу, что не стоило, — сказала она, изумленно листая страницы с иллюстрациями.  
  
— Нет, — заверил ее Адриан. — Никто не притрагивался к ним после того, как закрылся сезон, но я подумал, что тебе они точно принесут пользу, не так ли?  
  
— Это просто… и я… — Маринетт захлопнула альбом и повернулась и внезапно бросилась обниматься. Адриан застыл на секунду в шоке, прежде чем обнять ее в ответ, наслаждаясь теплотой и благодарностью ее объятий. От Маринетт приятно пахло чем-то знакомым, и Адриану пришлось подавить желание прижать ее ближе, когда она, наконец, отстранилась от него.  
  
— Спасибо тебе большое, — сказала она, заправляя прядь иссиня-черных волос за покрасневшее ухо, и смущенно улыбнулась.  
  
— Не стоит, — искренне ответил Адриан, понимая, что он не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от ее радостного выражения лица все оставшееся занятие.

* * *

[ сможешь быть у нотр-дама через два часа? ]  
  
 **[ если только ты дашь мне для этого весомый повод ]**  
  
[ я не достаточно весомая причина? ;) ]  
  
 **[ это просто предлог, чтобы совратить меня на крыше церкви? ]**  
  
[ конечно, нет! Я хотел отдать твой подарок на день рождения! ]  
  
[ …а потом совратить тебя, да ]  
  
 **[ мой день рождения только через несколько дней, между прочим ]**  
  
[ не вижу причин не отдать тебе подарок пораньше ]  
  
 **[ мне страшно, но я заинтригована ]  
  
[ Я буду там через три часа ]**  
  
[ договорились! ]

* * *

— Ты рано.  
  
Кот повернулся на голос Ледибаг. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы насладиться видом ее силуэта, который вырисовывало заходящее солнце, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать ей руку:  
— Как и вы, моя Леди, — прошептал он, касаясь губами красного латекса. Адриан улыбнулся, услышав тихий вздох, радуясь, что смог так быстро найти одну из ее эрогенных зон.  
  
«Интересно, где еще она также чувствительна…»  
  
Ледибаг с абсолютно серьезным лицом, глядела на то, как он оставляет дорожку поцелуев на ее руке.  
  
— Мне был обещан подарок, — сказала она, едва скрывая то удовольствие, которое получала от такого внимания.  
  
— А разве я сказал, что это не тебе? — нахально ответил Кот, выпрямляясь, чтобы подарить ей поцелуй. Однако был остановлен пальцем, приложенным к губам. Она легонько оттолкнула его назад и приподнялась на цыпочки, вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть ему за спину.  
  
— Если это мне, то почему он еще у тебя в руках? — она резко сделала выпад вперед, пытаясь выхватить желанный предмет, но Кот поднял его высоко над головой.  
  
— Терпение! — цыкнул Нуар, с улыбкой глядя на свою Леди сверху вниз.  
  
— ОТДАЙ! — Ледибаг провела руками по его груди в попытке отвлечь.  
  
«В очень эффективной попытке», — подумал Адриан, чувствуя, как ее ногти скользят по костюму, и она тянет его за плечи вниз. — Боже, кое-кто сегодня такой нетерпеливый…  
  
— Пожалуйста? — она попыталась смягчить голос и закусила нижнюю губу, глядя на него сияющими глазами. Он видел, что она притворяется, но все это представление заставило его растаять.  
  
Он усмехнулся, отдавая коробку ей в руки:  
  
— С ранним Днем Рождения, моя Леди!  
  
Она улыбнулась и зашагала по коридору, прижимая коробку к груди. Сегодня они были в более уединенном углу собора, полностью скрытые от посторонних глаз.  
  
СМИ пребывали в напряжении последние двадцать четыре часа. Все, о чем люди могли говорить, так это о запутанных отношениях Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. И хотя последний не мог не ликовать (все теперь знали, что она принадлежит ему), Ледибаг была в полнейшем шоке от такой реакции людей. И, хотя очень хотелось, он не подтрунивал по этому поводу над ней, понимая, что она хочет покоя на некоторое время.

Во всяком случае, внутренняя часть собора была не менее прекрасна, чем внешняя: стремящиеся ввысь контрфорсы и изгибающиеся арки, которые создавали подобие тротуара, выходя на лицевую сторону собора. Именно на одной из таких дорожек, ведущих между арок, они и расположились. Ледибаг сидела напротив него, подогнув под себя ногу.

— Там ведь не будет мертвой птицы, мыши или чего-то еще в этом роде? — спросила она, потянув за красную ленточку, которая была обвязана вокруг коробки, и выгнула бровь.  
  
— Никаких животных. Живых или мертвых. Не бойся, тебе понравится, — со смехом ответил Кот, отклоняясь назад и наблюдая, как она развязывает бант. Ледибаг сняла тонкую крышку с коробки, и ее взгляд упал на логотип визитки, лежавшей поверх белой бумаги. На мгновение она забыла, как дышать.  
  
— О боже, это…?  
  
Адриан кивнул, пристально глядя на девушку, медленно покрывающуюся румянцем. На ее губах расцвела застенчивая улыбка, а его желудок сделал кульбит. Ну как Леди может быть еще прекраснее?  
  
— Я подумал, что это очень досадно, что такой красивой девушке, как ты, пришлось уйти без восхитительных вещей, — он откашлялся, подавляя волнение и застенчивость в голосе. — Поэтому я наведался в пару интернет-магазинов.  
  
Ледибаг подняла бумагу и заскользила пальцами по кружевным чашкам, скрывающимися под ней.  
  
— Ты действительно не должен был… — взволнованно и нежно выдохнула она, доставая бюстгальтер из коробки.  
  
Адриан почувствовал панику в ее голосе. «Черт, неужели это было слишком?»  
  
— Извини! — сглотнул он, глядя на нее. — Извини. Если это причиняет тебе неудобство, я могу…  
  
— Нет-нет! — она прервала его с улыбкой, качая головой. — Это невероятно. Я имею в виду, что это все очень дорого…  
  
— Никаких проблем, — ответил Адриан, прерывая ее взмахом руки. — Деньги не имеют никакого значения, когда речь идет о счастье моей Леди.  
  
Он поморщился от высокомерности своих слов.  
  
«Деньги не имеют значения? Ну я и дурак».  
  
Ледибаг, казалось, не обратила на это внимания. Ее губы медленно растягивались в улыбке, пока она вертела в руках бюстгальтер, (от такого вида Адриан мысленно покидал родную землю), прежде чем снова встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
— В таком случае, где же мои, сочетающиеся с ним трусики?  
  
— Вы очень требовательны, Принцесса! — ответил он, наклоняясь вперед и забирая коробку, лежащую у нее на коленях. — Если бы ты просто взглянула повнимательнее… — он злорадно усмехнулся, подцепив стринги своими когтями. Ледибаг покраснела еще больше. Ее взгляд сосредоточился на кружевной ткани, прежде чем она потянулась, чтобы вырвать их из лап Кота.  
  
— Не думай, что я не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, котеночек, — пробормотала она, рассматривая трусики. — Они более узкие, чем те, которые я выбрала.  
  
— Знаешь, я пытался найти те, но, представь себе, они везде были распроданы!  
  
Это была ложь. Он нашел их.   
  
Но также обнаружил и эти, намного уже. И будь он проклят, если бы не сделал так, чтобы на теле его девушки было как можно меньше ткани.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что ты врешь?  
  
— Потому что это так.  
  
Ледибаг драматически вздохнула, складывая руки на груди, прежде чем со смехом сложить свои подарки обратно в коробку:  
  
— Из всех дней именно в мой день рождения.  
  
Кот издал смешок, не выпуская из памяти то, как она держит крошечное белье, и направил свое внимание на нее.  
  
— Ты говорила, что он не очень скоро, — отметил Кот.  
  
— Ладно, на этот раз ты легко отделался…  
  
«Да, пожалуйста».  
  
— …Но только потому, что мне безумно нравится твой подарок.  
  
Следующие слова, которые Адриан попытался произнести, застряли у него в горле, исчезая с громким сглатыванием, когда он увидел, что она отложила коробку на землю, а затем соблазнительно наклонилась к нему.  
  
А потом (посредством какого-то божественного возмездия, вероятней всего предназначенного для того, чтобы наказать его за отнюдь не чистые мыслишки) Ледибаг послала ему прямо-таки грешную улыбку и подползла ( _подползла!_ ) к нему. Он не мог пошевелиться под прицелом ее взгляда, не мог услышать собственного сердцебиения, когда она пересекла эти несколько шагов, разделяющих их, и села к нему на колени с довольным вздохом.  
  
Нет, подождите. Не села.  
  
«Оседлала, — отстраненно подумал Адриан, вообще не в состоянии здраво мыслить от ощущения теплого прижавшегося к нему тела. — Ледибаг оседлала меня…»  
  
— Спасибо, Кот, — сказала она, тихо и искренне, усаживаясь на его бедрах.  
  
«Она абсолютно точно оседлала меня, черт возьми».  
  
— К-конечно, моя Леди, — выдавил он из себя, осторожно кладя руки на ее бедра и пытаясь понять: должен ли он их убрать или нет.  
  
Не должен.  
  
Ледибаг подалась вперед и, облизнув губы, поймала его в волнующем поцелуе. Адриан в сотый — нет, в миллионный раз благодарил бога, что все это происходит на самом деле. Она была настоящей, она была здесь, на нем, и он не мог сдержать улыбку, обнимая ее. Его руки легко прошлись по ее бокам, в то время, как язык Ледибаг сплелся с его. Ладонями он продолжил блуждать по ее телу, поднимаясь к ребрам, подмышкам, затем к предплечьям. Он приподнял их, и она обняла его за шею.  
  
Грудь Ледибаг была крепко прижата к его, ее бедра медленно, но верно приближались к твердости, выступающей между его бедер. Она оторвалась от его губ, на что Адриан простонал, и выдохнула в них перед тем, как начать целовать его шею. Она на секунду остановилась, задумчиво склонила голову, а затем умоляюще на него посмотрела своими синими глазами.  
  
— Я могу кое-что попробовать?  
  
— Все, что угодно, — моментально ответил Адриан, и, не теряя ни секунды, прошелся руками от ее лопаток до поясницы. Любопытство сжигало его изнутри вместе с похотью и перешло в адское пламя возбуждения, когда тонкие пальцы Ледибаг дернули его за колокольчик и медленно расстегнули костюм, обнажая еще десять сантиметров его кожи. Не теряя времени, она начала изучать новую «территорию»: скользнула языком и зубами по его выпирающим ключицам.

— Это не самое безгрешное, чем можно заниматься в церкви, знаешь ли, — она заткнула его грубым укусом. Адриан прошипел, когда она схватила его кожу своими зубами и отпустила, успокаивающе пройдясь языком.

— То же самое могу сказать про эрекцию, но… — Ледибаг посмотрела на выпуклость между ними, а затем невинно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
«Ну, тут она тебя уделала…»  
  
— Туше́, — он ухмыльнулся. Грязные мысли начали заполнять его голову, пока она продолжала помечать его шею. — Но знаешь, что действительно грешно? — Ледибаг уклончиво издала звук, который вибрацией прошелся по его обнаженной коже.  
  
Адриан позволил своим рукам продвинуться дальше (и ниже), чем он когда-либо мог себе позволить, потратив секунду на взвешивания всех «за» и «против», прежде чем крепко сжать ее задницу, слегка впиваясь когтями в податливую плоть.  
  
— Это, — прохрипел он, подавляя ее стон своими губами, от чего по ее телу прошла дрожь. Всего лишь на секунду он почувствовал власть, ликующе лаская ее ягодицы так, что Ледибаг таяла в его руках.  
  
Конечно, это было до того, как бедра Ледибаг подались вперед, жестко вжимаясь в его теперь уже пульсирующую эрекцию, что у него звездочки перед глазами заплясали. Адриан больше почувствовал, нежели услышал усмешку — ее грудь завибрировала, пока Леди целенаправленно терлась о него, да так, что у него сжималось все внутри.  
  
— Как тебе такая «безгрешность»? — прошептала она, затыкая его очередным глубоким поцелуем. Его тело горело, прожигалось феноменальным количеством жара, что исходило между ее ног и проникало даже сквозь жесткий материал его костюма. У Адриана закружилась голова от мысли, какой теплой и желанной она была бы без костюма, только ее нежная кожа и скользкая плоть, двигающаяся поверх него, вжимающаяся в него в страстном влечении.  
  
— Господи, ты не представляешь, что творишь со мной, — простонал он, крепче сжимая ее задницу и вжимая ее бедра в свои. «Да, больше. Больше жара, больше давления».  
  
— Мне кажется, представляю, — сбито ответила Ледибаг и тихо вскрикнула, когда он начал прижиматься к ней под другим углом. — Здесь! Господи, пожалуйста, Кот, здесь!  
  
Адриан был только рад угодить своей Леди, постанывая от того, как его имя звучало на ее губах. Фрикции достигли нового уровня напряженности, и он уже не знал, как долго сможет продержаться, прежде чем…  
  
Ощущение ее бедер, сжимающих его собственные.  
  
Бешеный ритм, с которым они терлись друг о друга, двигая бедрами в такт их развратного танца.  
  
Совершенно непристойные звуки, которые издавала Ледибаг, покусывая его ухо в исступлении.  
  
Адриан дико хотел сдаться, позволить ей довести себя до оргазма и помочь ей получить свой, но где-то в подсознании он помнил об угрозе наказания от Плагга, если он кончит в костюме, и это помогло ему побороть непреодолимое желание и не кончить.  
  
Хоть и слегка.  
  
— О-остановись… — прохрипел Кот, хватаясь руками за ее бедра, чтобы приостановить движения.  
  
«Зараза».  
  
Реакция Маринетт была заторможенной, ее бедра дрожали, но она заставила себя остановиться. Приподнявшись, она увидела тяжело дышащего под ней Кота, волосы которого были до ужаса растрепаны, а глаза зажмурены.  
  
— Это было слишком? — прошептала она, с сожалением отстраняясь от него. Его руки сползли с ее бедер на землю и вцепились в каменный пол.  
  
— Не слишком, — тихо просипел он. Маринетт чуть не задохнулась, когда он посмотрел на нее. Его зрачки были расширены до предела и источали голод. — Просто не думаю, что мой квами будет в восторге, если я испачкаю костюм.  
  
«А. Ну. Ладно», — пронеслось у нее в голове. Румянец выступил на лице от осознания того, что она чуть не довела его до предела.  
  
— Это… очень тактично с твоей стороны, — медленно ответила Ледибаг, когда Нуар пододвинулся под ней. Она удобно расположилась между его ног. Оба пытались привести свое дыхание в порядок. Глаза Кота опять закрылись, и это позволило Маринетт в очередной раз бессовестно разглядывать его.  
  
«Да, это действительно поможет мне успокоиться!» саркастично подметила она, тем не менее, продолжая блуждать взглядом по нему. Он правда был чертовски красивым, и Маринетт трепетала от мысли, что смогла заполучить внимание такого привлекательного (и очень надоедливого) мальчишки.  
  
Кот был похож на падшего ангела, от головы с золотистыми волосами до резкого подбородка. У него была чистая загорелая кожа, насколько его костюм позволял увидеть (на данный момент это было его лицо и часть ключиц, которые она лично оголила), белые зубы, отличные губы…  
  
«Чертовски, чертовски отличные губы».  
  
Ну и конечно у него было шикарное телосложение, литые мускулы напоминали о годах прыжков по крышам. Маринетт восхищенно улыбнулась, позволяя взгляду спуститься по его торсу, прежде чем остановиться на…  
  
Глаза Нуара резко открылись на ее судорожный вздох. Ее же глаза были приклеены к выпуклости, что выпирала ниже его ремня.  
  
Или, если быть более точным, к поблескивающей влажности, что находилась на этой самой выпуклости.  
  
— В чем дело? — озадаченно спросили у нее. Маринетт, до ужаса покраснев, лишь прикрыла рот рукой. Он проследил за ее взглядом и в недопонимании приподнял бровь прежде, чем он заметил пятно. Ему потребовалась секунда, она практически видела, как шестеренки крутятся у него в голове, чтобы сложить два и два.  
  
Его костюм был гладким, воздухонепроницаемым.  
  
Ее же был дышащим и пористым.  
  
Следовательно, никаким образом влажность не могла исходить от него… а это значит…  
  
— ДЕРЬМО! — вскрикнула Маринетт в ту же секунду, когда Кот издал еще один стон, сжимая кулаки крепче прежнего, и с широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на нее. — ДЕРЬМО. ДЕРЬМО, МНЕ ТАК ЖАЛЬ, О ГОСПОДИ. Я НЕ ДУМАЛА, ЧТО Я НАСТОЛЬКО МОКРАЯ ЧТО… ЗАРАЗА. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ЗЛИСЬ.  
  
«Господи, можно мне провалиться сквозь землю? Прямо. Сейчас. Я добровольно сдаюсь на волю судьбы».  
  
— Я… не злюсь… — простонал он, скользнув взглядом на свою эрекцию, прежде чем посмотреть на ее плотно сжатые ноги. — Я… просто пытаюсь… не кончить тут! — в этот момент его глаза расширились до нереальных размеров, потому что запоздалая мысль наконец дошла до него, от чего он недоверчиво уставился на ее покрасневшее лицо. — Погодите-ка, ты уже…?!

— Я-я…? — заикнулась Маринетт, не понимая, о чем Кот. Он, краснея, многозначительно указал на ее пах. — О-ОХ! ОХ, НЕТ, НЕТ.

«Господи, скажи, что это происходит не со мной…»  
  
— Нет, Я-я не… Я имею в виду, что я почти! Я абсолютно хотела получи… ДЕРЬМО…Это не то… Я просто! — она начала бессвязно бормотать, надеясь, что переизбыток слов компенсируют отсутствие оправдания. Так что она продолжила свой монолог, пытаясь донести до Кота свою мысль. Тем временем, тот с тем же ошалелым видом наклонился к ней поближе, а его дыхание стало прерывистым.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что ты бы возможно понял, если бы я кончила, учитывая, какой громкой я бываю…  
  
— Твою мать, Ледибаг…  
  
— ЭТО, НАВЕРНОЕ, МАЛО ЧЕМ ТЕБЕ ПОМОГАЕТ, ПОЭТОМУ Я ПРОСТО ЗАТКНУСЬ, — Маринетт быстро отползла к арке напротив, спрятала голову между колен и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не спрыгнуть с собора от стыда. Она молчала примерно полминуты, а потом тихо проговорила. — Я уйду... если это поможет.  
  
Кот, сбивчиво вздохнув, помотал головой и медленно поморгал, чтобы зрение пришло в норму. Он передернул плечами и глубоко выдохнул, прежде чем посмотреть на нее.  
  
— Нет, тебе не надо уходить. Я… я думаю, я уже в порядке. А ты?  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на него поверх своих колен, чувствуя, как румянец потихоньку отступает, хоть неукротимое пламя все еще продолжало бушевать внутри нее.  
  
— Я в порядке. И еще раз очень, очень извиняюсь.  
  
Кот помотал головой. Призрачная улыбка отразилась на его лице.  
  
— Тебе не надо извиняться за то, что ты возбудилась, моя Леди, — начал он, с намеком поигрывая бровями. — Особенно, учитывая, что возбудил тебя я, — его подмигивания это все, что было нужно Маринетт, чтобы прекратить смущаться. Она закатила глаза на чересчур самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
— Ну да, наверное… — пролепетала она, садясь на колени и избегая его взгляда.  
  
— Хотелось бы вернуться к тем словам о том, что ты слишком громкая…  
  
— Нет! Не в этой жизни, котик!  
  
— Потому что это заставило меня задуматься…  
  
Маринетт недовольно простонала, закрыв уши руками и таким образом показывая, что не слушает его, на что Кот лишь посмеялся. Она порывисто встала, от чего ноги задрожали. Ее парень смотрел на нее с триумфом.  
  
— Ты уверена, что сможешь добраться до дома в целости? — спросил он, наблюдая, как она, шатаясь, идет за своим подарком. Ледибаг лишь зыркнула на него, с усилием вернула себе устойчивость, и только потом развернулась к Коту.  
  
— Со мной все будет хорошо. Тем более, это не мне надо волноваться о целых восьми сантиметрах…  
  
— Окей, _ауч_ .  
  
— …эрекции, которые наверняка будут мешаться на пути домой.  
  
— Черт с тобой, — проговорил Нуар потягиваясь и, встав, направился к ней, — только постарайся не поскользнуться в луже по дороге домой. — Маринетт вздернула носик, и уже хотела было ответить, как он прервал ее очередным вопросом.  
  
— Ты наденешь их сегодня?  
  
Его голос был тихим, надеющимся.  
  
— Я планировала сразу пойти спать, — честно ответила она, сжав пакет с подарком немного сильнее, когда вспомнила, что там.  
  
— Нет причин не пойти спать в этом, — предложил он, задумавшись на секунду, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать ее в губы, но быстро отпрянул, пока это не переросло во что-то большее.  
  
— И почему я должна это сделать? — пролепетала Маринетт, с вызовом посмотрев на него.  
  
— Потому что тебе нравится мой подарок? — предположил Нуар, получив в ответ уклончивое мычание. — Ну, или, возможно, потому что тот факт, что оно надето на тебе, очень даже… поможет мне с некоторыми вещами, когда я приду домой.  
  
Маринетт содрогнулась от его нескрываемого намека, отлично зная, с чем ему нужна была помощь, если его стоявший колом член мог о чем-то говорить.  
  
— Ну, я все еще думаю, что в нем спать будет неудобно… — начала она, застегивая его костюм и любуясь маленькими фиолетовыми отметинами, украсившими его кожу. — На самом деле, я предпочитаю ничего не надевать, когда ложусь спать. Таким образом, можно лучше ощущать постель.  
  
«Это ему сильно поможет», — самодовольно подумала она, но лицо ее оставалось каменным. Она потеребила колокольчик.  
  
— …ты злая, — мрачно прошептал Кот, пытаясь схватить ее, но она увернулась от его жаждущих рук.  
  
— И очень, очень уставшая! Сладких снов, Нуар, и спасибо за подарок! — она попыталась подавить смешок, смотря, как он недовольно зарычал, и, подмигнув своему парню напоследок, спрыгнула вниз и побежала в другой конец собора.  
  
Несмотря на то, что она могла видеть свой балкон от самого Нотр-Дама, Маринетт убедилась, что выбрала достаточно извилистый маршрут, чтобы избавиться от возможных преследователей (типа СМИ или некоторых котов). Холодный ночной воздух стал благословением, пока она прокладывала путь по Парижу, остужая (хоть и не до конца) жар, охвативший промежность. Кстати, Маринетт обошла свой маршрут дважды, надеясь, что физическая нагрузка поумерит ее пыл.  
  
Когда она, наконец, вернулась обратно в комнату, то не теряя времени, сбросила трансформацию и достала свои подарки из шуршащей упаковки.  
  
Белье, без сомнения, было одним из лучших подарков, которые она получила за сегодня, вместе с портфолио Адриана и внушительного скрапбука от Альи. Еще раз подивившись красоте подарка, она разделась и примерила его.  
  
Бюстгальтер сидел идеально. Маринетт была удивлена и чувствовала себя странно от того, что Кот явно очень _внимательно_ разглядывал фотографии, присланные ею, чтобы увидеть написанный на этикетке размер. И, конечно, она не могла придумать никакого объяснения тому, что и трусики были тоже подходящего размера. Это могло быть либо чистой случайностью, либо он действительно проводил часы, изучая ее ягодицы.  
  
Но, несмотря на еще стоявшие под вопросом его знания о ее теле, Маринетт ощущала признательность за столь вдумчивый подарок. Так же как и ощущала небольшую вину, думая о ценнике. «Интересно, как долго он копил? У него, конечно, есть работа на полставки. Но он не мог заработать там столько…» — она попыталась перестать думать об этом, вспоминая, как он отмахивался, говоря, что деньги не являются проблемой.

Увидев себя в зеркале в полный рост, Маринетт поняла, что совершенно не может найти ни одной причины, по которой ей стоило бы чувствовать себя виноватой. Вместо этого она восхищалась тем, как сидит на ней комплект подаренного белья, словно он был сшит специально для нее. Она чувствовала себя сильной и желанной, не обращая внимания на растяжки, которые выглядывали из-за деликатных полосочек кружева. Маринетт покрутилась, изучая свое тело, и не нашла ничего, за что стоило бы корить себя.

  
«Сексуально, — ее глаза сверкали. — Вот каково чувствовать себя сексуально».  
  
С этим новым открытием в ее голове поселился план, побудивший Маринетт заменить лифчик майкой на бретельках (хорошо, она спала не совсем голой), прежде чем залезть в кровать. Она скрестила ноги, пытаясь игнорировать остаточное возбуждение, и достала свой телефон.  
  
«Потом успею», — напомнила она себе, пытаясь не думать о влажности, что пропитывала ее новые трусики, и сосредоточилась на своей миссии.  
  
Сообщение Маринетт было быстрым и кратким.  
  
[ я готова выслушать твои заповеди ]  
  
Ответ Альи был моментальным.  
  
 **[ девочка, я уж думала, ты никогда не попросишь ;) ]**

* * *

(ссылка посмотреть бра >>> <http://d36utm9ji1ah9r.cloudfront.net/store/media/catalog/product/X/2/X210-1298-BBLK-3.jpg> )

Фанарт: <http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138122309877/not-safe-for-huffie-bullysquadess-wrote-the>


	21. Chapter 21

_Часть, в которой Алья со всей серьезностью подходит к проблеме сексуального просвещения._

* * *

В тот самый момент, когда Алья попросила Маринетт встретить ту в библиотеке, она поняла — ей _пиздец_ .  
  
Она еле-еле сменила тему разговора прошлой ночью, пообещав подруге, что будет примерной ученицей, но только не в ночь перед школой. Но ее дикое нежелание слушать «Обнаженное Евангелие» по телефону дало подруге лишь больше времени все спланировать, что безмятежно улыбающаяся Алья следующим утром лишь подтвердила.  
  
— Я забила один из кабинетов на время обеда, там есть проектор.  
  
— Что именно ты собираешься там показать? — боязливо уточнила Маринетт. Миллион мыслей, одна хуже другой, роем пронеслись у нее перед глазами, на что Алья лишь посмеялась.  
  
— Я всю ночь делала презентацию! — проинформировала ее Алья, протирая очки. — И, если честно, я думаю, это будет моим самым лучшим уроком о свиданиях.  
  
Маринетт простонала.  
  
И еще раз.  
  
И не прекращала стонать все утренние занятия.  
  
По сути, она прекратила стонать только тогда, когда заставила себя дотащиться до кабинета под номером четыре, находившегося в задней части библиотеки. Потому что когда она зашла в кабинет и увидела ехидно улыбающуюся Алью, сидящую напротив смущенного Адриана…  
  
Она просто _закричала_ .  
  
Маринетт мигом развернулась, только чтобы столкнуться с Нино, хлопнувшим дверью перед ее носом. Она в ужасе смотрела сквозь стеклянное мозаичное окно двери, как тот подпирает ручку стулом, а его наглая, самодовольная улыбка расширяется с каждым ругательством, которое Маринетт на него обрушила. Он взглянул за нее, показывая палец вверх своему несомненному сообщнику, а затем просто ушел.  
  
— Маринетт…  
  
— НИНО, ТАЩИ СВОЮ ИНТРИГАНСКУЮ, ПИДОРСКУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ СЮДА НЕМЕДЛЕННО, ПОКА Я НЕ ПРИДУШИЛА ТЕБЯ, БЛЯДЬ ТЫ НЕСЧАСТН…  
  
— Если ты закончила материться как моря…  
  
— Я. ЗНАЮ. ЧТО. ТЫ. СЛЫШИШЬ. МЕНЯ, — она выделяла каждое слово быстрыми и отчаянными пинками.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось начать урок, — вежливо начала Алья, подталкивая подругу к парте. Маринетт же была занята тем, что мысленно уничтожала плотно запертую дверь.  
  
«Не хочу, не буду. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не с Адрианом. О Господи, пожалуйста, только не с Адрианом…»  
  
— Погоди… урок? — спросил Адриан. Маринетт захотелось расплакаться.  
  
— Да, Адриан, давай просто назовем это третьим уроком твоего полового воспитания, — подозрительно бодро сказала Алья, несмотря на то, что подруга просверлила в ней уже не одну дыру. — И на этот раз к нам присоединится Маринетт, так как она у нас _та_ , кому секстинг интересен в первую очередь.  
  
«Исчезнуть. Исчезнуть. Исчезнуть. Исчезнуть. Исчезнуть. **Исчезнуть».**  
  
— … Оу, — только и ответил Адриан, переводя взгляд сначала на нее, а потом на свои руки.  
  
Она не исчезла.  
  
— Алья! — пискнула Маринетт.  
  
В ответ последовала изогнутая бровь.  
  
— _Алья_ , — умоляюще попросила Маринетт.  
  
Та лишь снисходительно покачала головой.  
  
— **Алья** , — угрожающе прорычала Маринетт.  
  
Но Алья лишь указала на незанятое сидение напротив себя, и развернулась, продолжая возиться с проектором и экраном.  
  
— Я приказала Нино не открывать дверь до конца обеденного перерыва, так что у тебя есть два варианта: либо ты садишься и пытаешься хоть что-то для себя запомнить, либо сидишь и дуешься, как ребенок.  
  
Маринетт взвесила оба варианта, но острый взгляд Альи дал ей понять, что особого выбора у нее не было. Она болезненно улыбнулась Адриану, хотя ее лицо горело от стыда, и, сморщившись, села рядом с ним. Он ответил ей такой же стесненной улыбкой, прежде чем развернуться к Алье.  
  
— Стоп, а почему Нино не с нами? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Нино решил получить… более приватный урок, — загадочно проговорила их учитель, подключая компьютер к монитору.  
  
— Тогда почему я не могу получить приватный урок? — встряла Маринетт. Адриан поддержал ее, тихо промямлив «Я тоже».  
  
— Ну, Мари, я пыталась дозвониться до тебя прошлой ночью, но одному богу известно, чем ты там занималась…  
  
«Котом Нуаром».  
  
— А что насчет тебя, Адриан, — продолжила Алья, агрессивно что-то печатая, прежде чем посмотреть на него. — Ты, конечно, милашка, но не в моем вкусе.  
  
— Слишком прекрасен?  
  
— Слишком… неопытен.  
  
— Оу, — все, что смог выдать Адриан, пожимая плечами. Маринетт же отлично справлялась с тем, чтобы не развалиться прям на месте. Особенно учитывая прямо-таки очень дерзкую надпись на титульном листе презентации.  
  


**Запатентованное Евангелие от Альи  
Также известное, как Греховные Заповеди.**

  
«Ну, нет. Я не смогу это вынести».  
  
— ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО? Я, ПОЖАЛУЙ, ЛУЧШЕ ЗАЛЕЗУ ПОД СТОЛ И БУДУ ДУТЬСЯ, ХОРОШО?  
  
— Нет, не залезешь, — отчеканила Алья, подталкивая Маринетт обратно за стол. — Ты будешь молча сидеть и слушать до тех пор, пока у тебя не появятся вопросы. Это относится к вам обоим. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
  
— Да, мамочка, — промямлили оба, ссутулившись, в то время как их наседка одобряюще кивнула. Алья взяла пульт со стола и переключилась на слайд под названием «Миссия», прежде чем начать лекцию.  
  
— Цель сегодняшнего урока в том, чтобы помочь Маринетт научиться делать пикантные фотографии для своего нового загадочного кавалера…  
  
Маринетт поперхнулась, увидев эти же самые слова, появившиеся на слайде с дрянным переходом анимации, в отчаянии пытаясь игнорировать изучающий взгляд Адриана и сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не закричать опять.

— …А также для того, чтобы дать Адриану пару советов, которые ему понадобятся, если он когда-нибудь решится заняться секстингом с девушкой, на которую у него постоянно встает!

Это предложение также появилось на экране, и было сопровождено стуком, так как голова Адриана ударилась об стол. В этот момент Маринетт стоило больших усилий, чтобы не взвизгнуть. «У него что делал?! И на кого?»  
  
Алья продолжила.  
  
— Наши первые пять заповедей сконцентрированы исключительно на искусстве ню фотографии, вторая же часть на самом секстинге, — она на минутку остановилась, щелкая пальцами, чтобы отвлечь ее учеников от их внутреннего кризиса. — И, как обычно, если у вас есть вопросы, поднимите руку!  
  
Маринетт на секунду задумалась, не будет ли слишком трансформироваться в Ледибаг и выломать дверь.  
  
— Отлично, — ликующе пропела Алья, потирая руки. — Приготовьтесь услышать проповедь!

* * *

Сорок пять минут спустя, Нино, насвистывая, вернулся в библиотеку и убрал стул, что подпирал дверь. И секунды не прошло, как из лектория вывалилась красно-черная масса и окатила его прямо-таки ядовитым взглядом. Прямо за Маринетт с широко раскрытыми глазами вышел Адриан. Его руки были в карманах джинсов.  
  
Нино улыбнулся парочке.  
  
— Ну как все про…  
  
— Сделаем вид, что ничего не было? — хрипло прервала его Маринетт.  
  
— Согласен, — прохрипел Адриан. Они еще раз нерешительно посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем резко отвернуться и направиться в противоположные стороны, оставляя гогочущего Нино цепляться за дверной проем.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, ты им наплела? — спросил он, вытирая веселые слезы из-под очков.  
  
— Все, что им надо было знать, — ухмыляясь, ответила Алья, собирая свои вещи, прежде чем выключить свет и покинуть аудиторию.  
  
— Они выглядели так, словно ты сорок пять минут мутузила их!  
  
— Не все готовы услышать проповедь.  
  
— Правда что ли? Потому что лично я получил огромное удовольствие от твоих учений…  
  
— Это замечательно, учитывая, что я решила устроить тебе экзамен сегодня ночью…  
  
Нино сглотнул, закрывая дверь, и рванул догонять ушедшую вперед Алью.

* * *

[ … у меня только что был страннейший разговор]  
  
 **[ спорим, что я тебя обыграю в этом вопросе? ]**

* * *

Адриан снял телефон с зарядки и с продолжительным стоном повалился на кровать. Сегодняшняя фотосессия была зверски длинная, и если бы ему еще хоть на секунду необходимо было бы держать спину прямо, он бы просто сломался надвое. Адриан потянулся; его плечи уперлись в матрас, и суставы приятно хрустнули от напряжения. Тусклый вечерний свет заливал просторную комнату. Стояла тихая атмосфера, создающая идеальные условия, чтобы тихо что-то почитать или, возможно, сразу пойти спать…  
  
«Ну, — подумал Адриан, расстегивая джинсы, — или помастурбировать».  
  
Сейчас же он не мог собраться с силами, чтобы испытать стыд за то, как часто он задрачивал себя в пучины ада, хотя, по-честному, Адриан меньше всего волновался о своей предполагаемой невинности, пока его отношения с Ледибаг направлялись в то русло, в котором они были сейчас. И несмотря на то, как быстро у него вставал, в последнее время все происходило очень быстро… Хотя это и не удивительно, учитывая все то веселье и новые вещи, которые он открыл для себя на их свидании в прошлый понедельник. Он трепетал, перечисляя их.  
  
 _Ледибаг становилась мокрой до такой степени, что все просачивалось сквозь ее костюм.  
Ледибаг спала голой, чтобы лучше чувствовать постельное белье своей кожей.  
Ледибаг в какой-то степени подтвердила, что она громко стонет._  
  
(Ради всего святого, этого последнего момента уединения хватило бы, чтобы превратить все его испорченные фантазии в какое-нибудь дешевое порно, которое, безусловно, запретили бы в некоторых странах!)  
  
Но достаточно было сказать, что теперь у Адриана была пища для его фантазий.  
  
Быстро убедившись, что квами в комнате нет, он, не теряя времени, воспользовался своим одиночеством, чтобы снять накопившееся напряжение. Забыв о всяких прелюдиях, рука под одеялом сразу нашла свою цель. Сжав только что вставший член, Адриан пару раз провел вверх-вниз.  
  
Первая картина, возникшая в его больном мозгу, была его новая фаворитка: Ледибаг, ползущая к нему, с озорной улыбкой, чтобы оседлать. Тот факт, что это теперь была не просто фантазия, а воспоминание, был сродни благословению, и Адриан, улыбнувшись в исступлении, предался своим фантазиям.  
  
Сейчас же Ледибаг мстительно об него терлась, ее задница мучительно наворачивала круги в его руках, и его хватка на ней усилилась.  
  
«Недостаточно», — и вот его руки и ее филейная часть оказались обнажены. Воображаемая мягкость и жар от контакта с ее кожей вырвали из него резкий вздох.  
  
«Больше… Мне нужно больше… — захныкала воображаемая Ледибаг, отодвигаясь назад. Ее грудь вздымалась, умоляя потрогать ее. — О Господи, да, пожалуйста, потрогай ее».  
  
Адриан представлял, как трогает гладкую поверхность ее живота, как подразнивает разгоряченную плоть между ее ног, как она кричит от удовольствия.  
  
Тут и сейчас, его член подергивался в его руке, и Адриан плотно зажмурил глаза, тяжело дыша. Его незанятая рука схватила простынь, около его дрожащих бедер, побуждая его сознание перейти к другой сцене, где пальцы Ледибаг вцепились в простыни, а ее спина выгнулась над кроватью.  
  
Черт, он хотел взять ее прямо здесь.  
  
«Кажется, тебе есть, чем заняться… Таким образом, можно лучше ощущать постель…»  
  
Ее ритмичные поддразнивания эхом отдавались в его голове, и Адриан подавил стон. Она знала. Знала, что творила с ним, знала, о чем он, скорее всего, думал, в то время, как мастурбировал каждую ночь. Ледибаг это знала и приняла, возможно, даже поощрила это. Эта мысль доводила его до безумия.  
  
«Она хочет, чтобы я фантазировал о ней, — снизошло до него. — Ей нравится заставлять меня страдать, потому что она знает, что в итоге я буду думать о ней».  
  
Адриан участил движения рукой; видения глубоко двигающейся Ледибаг на, под, и вокруг него, продолжались, а мышцы его живота напряглись в предвкушении.  
  
«Господи, такое чувство, что она…»  
  
Глаза Адриана резко открылись в понимании, бедра мучительно, в отчаянии вбивались в его ладонь. Эта мысль зажгла в нем новый огонь. «Что если она мастурбирует, думая обо мне?»

Внезапно Адриана отвлекла собственная свежая фантазия: полностью обнаженная и покрасневшая Ледибаг одной рукой ублажает себя, второй играет со своей упругой грудью, а лицо (хоть без маски, но все равно слегка размытое) ее выражает лишь удовольствие.

Томные взгляды, реакция ее тела, ответный флирт, легко слетавший с ее губ. Несложно было поверить, что у нее (как и у миллиона других молодых женщин) входило в постоянную привычку ублажать себя. И, честно признаться, Адриан не должен был быть настолько удивлен этим открытием.  
  
Опьяняющая мысль, что, возможно, где-то там (возможно в ночной мгле или в сумрачном утре) на своей кровати лежит милая, темноволосая горячая штучка и дразнит себя, представляя, чтобы он делал с ней… для нее…  
  
Адриан прорычал ( _действительно прорычал!_ ), учащая движения рукой и отчаянно стремясь к разрядке. Он мысленно представлял содрогающуюся Ледибаг, готовую доставить себе удовольствие, и это вгоняло его в пучины разврата.  
  
Она стонала его имя?  
  
Она представляла его пальцы вместо своих, когда вставляла их в себя?  
  
Она…  
  
— Серьезно, опять?  
  
— ПОШЕЛ ВОН, ПЛАГГ!  
  
Адриан выдернул руку из-под одеяла, схватил подушку и запустил ее в квами. Тот с легкостью увернулся, закатывая глаза, пока парень, нецензурно выражаясь, нервно перемещался по кровати.  
  
— В случае, если ты забыл, я тут тоже как бы живу. Мы — два в одном, ты и я, и, к несчастью, это означает, что и комнату мы делим, — сказал Плагг, лениво подлетая к нему. — Так что, я бы был очень благодарен, если бы ты хотя бы один день не занимался своими мерзкими людскими утехами. Достаточно уже того, во что ты превращаешься, когда тебе хочется разжечь огонь силой трения твоих и Ледибаг бедер. Честное слово, я не знаю, как Тикки это терпит… — тихо просипел он, угрюмо смотря на своего подопечного.  
  
Адриан вздохнул и застегнул свои штаны, что вышло с легкостью, скажите спасибо его личному-убийце-эрекции.  
  
— Ну, изначально эта комната была моя, так что я могу заниматься всеми мерзкими людскими утехами, какими только захочу. К тому же, ты не инвалид, можешь улететь подальше, так что я больше ничего и слушать не желаю.  
  
— Так купи мое молчание. Пожизненно, — парировал Плагг, умоляюще протягивая лапки. — Восемь тысяч кругов сыра, и я молчок.  
  
— Как насчет этого… Я предлагаю тебе новый планшет, отличную пару наушников, и все стримовые подписки, какие ты только пожелаешь, если ты просто дашь мне проводить время наедине с собой, — предложил Адриан, пытаясь не беситься из-за вмешательства квами. В какой-то степени Плагг был прав: им приходилось делить комнату и, возможно, было немного эгоистично заниматься своими делами посреди их жилой площади.  
  
— Так мы договорились?  
  
Плагг прищурился, явно обдумывая предложение, а затем кивнул.  
  
— Звучит… приемлемо. Плюс двойной запас камамбера.  
  
— Договорились! — заключил Адриан. — А теперь, трансформируй меня.  
  
— Ох, ты, должно быть, шутишь! — простонал квами, смотря, как его подопечный быстро прокручивает входящие на своем телефоне, прежде чем выжидательно поднять безымянный палец с кольцом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Плагг. Ледибаг давно не отвечала на мои сообщения, и странно себя вела, — так долго не отвечать было не в ее стиле, и Адриан начинал волноваться от этой тишины. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне трансформироваться, только чтобы глянуть, появится ли она на трекере, и клянусь, что тут же притащу тебе все, что пожелаешь.  
  
— Хорошо, — проворчал Плагг, поднимая указательный палец вверх. — Не дай бог, это всего лишь отговорка, чтобы зажать ее в каком-нибудь переулке, потому что если это так, то я, не задумываясь, прерву твою трансформацию…  
  
Адриан молча кивнул и ухмыльнулся, когда ощутил энергию, заключающую его в костюм.  
  
«Ну, я не буду, но если она зажмет меня первая…»

* * *

Та самая презентация: <http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/139079776352/the-sin-commandments>

В рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы командой WTF Miraculous Ladybug 2017 был сделан русский вариант презентации Альи.   
Ссылка на нее: <http://imgur.com/a/O1iTL>

* * *

Фанарт:

>>><http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138797987077/miraculousbird-tbh-my-fav-scene-in-the-ladybugs>

>>><http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138772380797/mitsukaihime-a-scene-from-bullysquadesss>


	22. Chapter 22

_Часть, в которую бахнули флаффа и непристойностей._

* * *

Ледибаг отдыхала на верхней площадке горящей огнями знаменитой башни их города, прикрыв локтем глаза. Зацепившись за холодный металл конструкции, Адриан расположился на перекладине и опустил взгляд на пятнистую героиню. Она не двигалась, так что он на краткий миг словил панику, но быстро успокоился, когда уловил, как мерно вздымается и опадает ее грудь.

Дыхание Ледибаг было непринужденным и спокойным. Она вдыхала холодный ночной воздух и со свистом выдыхала его через ноздри. Несмотря на то, что луна была сегодня не больше щепки, ее свечение было прекрасно. Красный костюм купался в свете ночных огней города, который героиня так доблестно защищала.

Будто Париж обнимал ее, заключал в свои объятия, полностью растворяя в себе. В конструкции башни. В чернильных тенях тротуаров. В каждой детали себя, пока она не станет единой с самим городом.

Ледибаг была душой Парижа, размеренным сердцебиением столицы. Она была отделена от него лишь в телесном смысле, но в эти моменты, когда она могла позволить себе слиться с ритмом, окружающим ее, можно было сказать, что и телесный смысл испарялся.

Она выглядела довольной. Довольной, гармоничной и невероятно прекрасной, что Кот почувствовал себя злоумышленником, позарившимся на что-то слишком большое и великое для него.

Адриан честно собрался поджать хвост и оставить ее наедине с ее городом, под ее небом, когда раздался негромкий, но мощный голос Ледибаг:

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься уйти, даже не поздоровавшись.

Она говорила безо всякого движения, лишь ее губы изгибались, произнося слова. Кот задумчиво улыбнулся, аккуратно спрыгивая на площадку в нескольких шагах от места, где лежала девушка.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, моя Леди? — мягко напел он, делая несколько аккуратных шагов по направлению к ней.

— Мне просто очень нужно было подышать свежим воздухом, — выдохнула Ледибаг, слегка смещая ноги. — Сегодня, вроде как, был трудный день, и я подумала, что мне не помешает провести немного времени наедине с собой.

«Не только тебе», — подумал Адриан, со вздохом прокручивая в голове сегодняшний «расстрел».

— В таком случае, извиняюсь, что помешал тебе, — Адриан наклонился и отодвинул темную челку, чтобы чмокнуть напарницу в лоб. Он улыбнулся на ее рассеянный вздох, прежде чем встать обратно. — Можешь возвращаться к времяпровождению с самой собой.

— …

— Кот, — Ледибаг отняла руку ото лба, не открывая глаз, и слепо повела ею на звук его голоса. — Останься. Пожалуйста?

— Если этого желает моя Леди, — просто ответил Адриан, ложась рядом и скрещивая ноги. Он подложил руки под голову и пододвинулся ближе. Ледибаг тут же прильнула к нему, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.

— Я скучала, — пробормотала она и обняла его руками, переплетая с ним ноги. Ее слова вызывали приятное тепло, заставляя ощущать не столько страсть, сколько признательность. Адриан улыбнулся.

— Но мы виделись вчера, — мягко напомнил он, опуская подбородок вниз, чтобы поймать взгляд ее уже открытых глаз.

— Не важно, все равно скучала.

— Ну, тогда я тоже скучал, Жучок, — Адриан рассмеялся, с довольным вздохом складывая их руки у себя на груди.

Ледибаг и Кот Нуар были необыкновенно тесным дуэтом. Еще в начале партнерства они поняли, что и речи быть не может для личного пространства, если они собираются спасать Париж. Будь то рука Нуара на талии Ледибаг, чтобы вытянуть ту с линии огня. Ноги Ледибаг, обвивающие ноги Кота, чтобы они взлетели на его оружии. И множество прикосновений, к которым они уже привыкли. Как борцы с преступностью, они полностью гармонировали, прекрасно чувствовали друг друга.

И сейчас, когда они были уже больше, чем просто напарниками, случайные прикосновения приобрели совсем иное, даже пугающее значение. Все, начиная от простого держания за руки, заканчивая горячими ласками, стало для Адриана чем-то вроде наркотика.

Не поймите его неправильно, петтинг — это здорово! Но практически то же он ощущал и при обычных прикосновениях рук или объятий, когда рядом нет одержимых злодеев, отбирающих драгоценное время Камней Чудес.

В такие моменты, когда она лежит рядом с ним (шепотом прося его остаться, что ощущения от ее слов уходят куда-то ему под кожу самым божественным образом), Адриану хочется думать о том, что они могут быть вместе. Что он хочет, чтобы они были вместе.

Он решил попробовать снова.

— Ледибаг?

— М-м-м?

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Он ощутил, как из ее груди вырывается легкий смех. Ледибаг передвинулась, и ее подбородок уперся ему в ключицы. Адриан посмотрел на нее, кривовато улыбнувшись.

— А сейчас у нас что? — спросила она.

— Не, я имею в виду настоящее свидание, — Адриан уточнил. — Вроде как, днем. Ресторан или кино, или что-то еще подобное.

— Не думаю, что пресса так просто проигнорирует героев, вышедших на свидание…

— Кто сказал про Ледибаг и Нуара? — настойчиво сказал он.

Ее улыбка дрогнула, но Адриан крепко вцепился в ниточку надежды. «Мне только надо убедить ее, что это хорошая идея».

— Кот…

— Пожалуйста, Ледибаг, просто дослушай, — сердце громко стучало в груди, но Адриан не слушал его, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы поймать ее мечущийся взгляд. — Мы можем. Я никому не расскажу, и не надо будет больше прятаться друг от друга.

Он сел и потянул ее за руки сесть рядом. Они умоляюще смотрели друг на друга, только по абсолютно разным причинам.

Адриан снова заговорил, почти умоляя.

— Ты можешь доверять мне, Ледибаг. Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы причинить тебе боль.

В ответ ему было лишь молчание, но это не было и «нет». Адриан почти не дышал в эту секунду. Ледибаг задумалась, казалось, что внутри нее разыгрывается настоящая борьба. Она то плотно сжимала губы, то открывала рот, но только для того, чтобы снова его закрыть. Адриан не торопил.

Внизу сигналили машины, свистел ветер, а Кот не без надежды все ждал ответа. Ледибаг молчала, переводя дыхание и, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова:

— Я не говорю «нет»…

Адриану захотелось петь.

— …но и не могу сказать прямо сейчас «да», — закончила она, хмуря брови. Похоже, это было не совсем то, что она хотела сказать. Ледибаг заметила растерянность на его лице и вздохнула, пытаясь получше объяснить. — Послушай, Кот. Я… Я не точно такая же, как Ледибаг. Этот костюм, мои Камни Чудес, это все меняет меня. Они делают меня лучше, делают меня более привлекательной. Обычная я — абсолютно другой человек.

Адриан покачал головой.

— Твоя личность не исчезает, когда ты становишься Ледибаг, и я отказываюсь верить, что девушка без костюма менее удивительная, чем девушка, сидящая передо мной. Ну и что, если ты ведешь себя иначе? Это не делает тебя другой.

— Это бессмысленно, — Ледибаг потерла виски. Адриан вздохнул, скрещивая ноги, и притянул ее к себе на колени, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Она прижалась спиной к его груди, и он ощутил успокаивающий стук ее сердца.

— Пусть одежда другая, но это не меняет личность, а лишь позволяет выбрать, какую сторону себя ты хочешь показать другим, — медленно заговорил он, утыкаясь подбородком в макушку Леди. — Когда я не Кот Нуар, я должен вести себя абсолютно иначе. Другой я… он порядочный и сдержанный. Ответственный, покорный, и может быть иногда даже приторно-любезный.

— Трудно представить подобное, — перебила Ледибаг. Ее сомнения и неуверенность сорвались с ее языка в виде этих самых слов. Кот грустно рассмеялся.

— Да, иногда я даже сам себе не верю, — Адриан замолк, размышляя о том, насколько он прав, а потом заявил. — Но, полагаю, что пытаюсь сказать, что это не я. Это часть меня, конечно, но ровно настолько, насколько и Нуар — это я. Люди не являются чем-то одним, Ледибаг. Иногда они не должны быть лишь одним человеком. Я не просто модель…

«Черт».

— …добропорядочного гражданина, — поспешил добавить Адриан, — но также и твой супергорячий бойфренд с кошачьими ушами, — Ледибаг усмехнулась, откинув голову, чтобы задумчиво взглянуть на него. — И я так хочу быть всеми ими одновременно.

Его голос постепенно затихал в ночи.

— Я так сильно хочу быть самим собой хоть с кем-то, кроме моего квами. Не героем или обычным человеком: самим собой. И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже могла себе это позволить. Я хочу знать каждую твою сторону, Ледибаг. Неважно, считаешь ли ты ее достойной или нет.

Ледибаг не шевелилась. Когда она заговорила, то едва шептала:

— И что будет, если девушка по ту сторону маски окажется не той же самой девушкой, которой ты признался в любви? Что случится тогда? — Ледибаг снова повернулась к нему, выгнув бровь, и Адриан мог только с неверием смотреть на нее.

— Ну, тогда я научусь любить ее, — ответил он, искренней улыбкой встречая сомнение, написанное у нее на лице.

— А если ты не сможешь?

— Смогу.

— Как ты можешь быть таким уверенным?

— Как ты можешь быть такой неуверенной?

— Потому что я достаточно хорошо знаю девушку под маской! — Ледибаг скептически покачала головой. — И я не уверена, что тебе она понравится так же сильно, как Ледибаг!

— Что ж, может, ты позволишь мне самому решить это для себя, — негромко и честно ответил Кот.

На этот раз, казалось, ей нечего было ему ответить, и Адриан не мог не понадеяться, что его слова все-таки возымели эффект.

— Ты не сказала «да», но ты вообще ничего и не сказала, — Он осторожно положил подбородок ей на плечо. — Так что ты скажешь, если мы начнем, не торопясь?

— Я… Я не понимаю, — робко ответила Ледибаг.

— Мы не будем раскрывать друг другу свои личности напрямую. Но это не означает, что мы не можем узнать друг друга получше…

— Почему мне кажется, что…

— Именно поэтому, предлагаю провести второй раунд игры в вопросы.

— И это твой план по моему разоблачению? — Ледибаг с недоверием фыркнула, отчего Кот с усмешкой помотал головой.

— Я не собираюсь разоблачать тебя. Я просто хочу узнать девушку, с которой встречаюсь! Неужели я многого прошу?

— Думаю, нет… — ответила Ледибаг со вздохом, который он расценил как согласие. — Но правило вето все еще действует. И я собираюсь задать первый вопрос.

— Вы жестко торгуетесь, моя Леди, но я принимаю ваши условия, — усмехнулся Адриан, пока его напарница слезала с его колен и садилась перед ним, скрещивая ноги. Ледибаг придвинулась к нему так, чтобы их колени соприкасались, и пристально посмотрела на него, склонив голову.

— Не можешь налюбоваться? — он не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддразнить, когда увидел, что ее заинтересованный взгляд задержался на его губах.

— Не то слово… — протянула Ледибаг. — Поэтому спрошу, какую марку помады ты используешь?

Адриан наморщил лоб, проводя двумя пальцами по нижней губе. «Вот попал», — подумал он, глядя на ярко-оранжевый след на своей перчатке.

— Хм, это не мое? — он, по крайней мере, попытался. Она прищурилась. — Не то чтобы это было чье-то еще! Нет, эм, я не любитель макияжа, если что! Это был… особый случай!

Это было почти правдой.

Адриану, по сути, макияж не был в новинку, но, как правило, это были незначительные манипуляции, чтобы хорошо выглядеть на готовых фото. Сегодняшняя съемка была другой. Концепция заключалась в черной одежде и осенних цветах, выраженных яркой помадой. Конечно у него не возникло никаких проблем с нанесением коралловой косметики на площадке…

Но объяснить это своей хихикающей девушке оказалось не так уж просто.

— Ну. Я твердо уверена в том, что макияж не имеет пола, — решительно ответила Ледибаг, подперев кулаком подбородок. — К тому же этот цвет тебе идет.

Кот облегченно выдохнул и с ухмылкой подался вперед.

— Не хочешь ли узнать, будет ли этот цвет так же хорош на тебе, а? — он не дал ей ответить, потому что начал покрывать ее лицо мандариновыми поцелуями.

— А-А-А! Ты издеваешься надо мной? — завизжала она, вполсилы пытаясь отразить его лобовую атаку. — Оранжевые тона на азиатской коже? Это же кошмар!

Он тут же остановился.

— Азиатская кожа?.. — он позволил вопросу повиснуть в воздухе, взволнованно глядя, что на это скажет Ледибаг.

— Я наполовину китаянка, — она поклонилась, и Адриан с нежностью выцарапал это в своем постоянно пополняющемся ментальном дневнике фактов о Ледибаг. Ровно под «любит сладкое», но чуть выше «знак зодиака — Дева». — И я зачту это за твой первый вопрос.

Игра началась.

Достаточно сказать, что Адриан парил. С каждой новой крупицей информации, которую он получал из уст своей Леди, он продолжал выстраивать свою растущую картину ее образа. Даже самый маленький факт вызывал бурю эмоций в его сердце, и он жадно глотал каждый лакомый кусочек.

Она была в том же классе, что и он. Ее любимый запах — лаванда. У нее была рыбка.

Конечно, информация, которой она делилась, не касалась ничего настолько личного, что каким-либо образом могло раскрыть свою личность, однако это было окном, в которое Адриан с жадностью смотрел, пытаясь уловить ее образ.

Ледибаг любит поп-музыку. И она ненавидит расчеты. Ее комната розового цвета.

Кот в свою очередь отвечал на ее вопросы честно и кратко.

Он — единственный ребенок в семье. Любимая газировка — вишневая кола. И он, между прочим, не на свалке живет.

Почти полчаса они перекидывались вопросами в уютном танце языков, которые (впервые за долгое время) оставались во ртах своих владельцев. Атмосфера стояла безумно уютная, а воцаряющееся молчание — кратковременным.

На самом деле Маринетт была почти в шоке, когда ее Камни чудес подали первый сигнал, заставляя вспомнить о своем альтер-эго, про которое она успела забыть во время разговора. Они судорожно вздохнули, и Нуар чуть улыбнулся на ее надутые губы. Каким-то образом они сидели так, что Ледибаг спиной прислонилась к прочным балкам башни, а ее пальцы перебирали светлые волосы. Кот устроился у нее на коленях, зеленые глаза, медленно моргая, смотрели на нее с благодарностью, пока ноготки пробегали по коже его головы.

— Что ж, похоже, что игра закончена, моя Леди, — со вздохом сказал он, неохотно принимая сидячее положение. — Ненавижу это признавать.

— Подожди секунду, — начала Маринетт, раздумывая, как можно остаться с ним на подольше. Она знала, что это было безответственно, и немного противоречиво, потому что именно она была той, кто настаивал на том, чтобы не раскрывать свои личности, но она не могла воспротивиться желанию привлечь его к себе.

Его тепло, его внимание, его фирменное любопытство… Все это трогало до глубины души. И, возможно, желание удержать его здесь (даже если только и в мыслях) заставило Маринетт привести в действие свой еще не до конца продуманный план.

«Заповедь номер шесть — заинтриговать».

Маринетт постаралась воссоздать на лице некое подобие спокойствия, что было настоящим подвигом, учитывая ее подскочивший пульс:

— Напиши мне, когда вернешься домой, хорошо? — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги и подавая ему руку. — Чтобы я знала, что ты в порядке.

Кот поднялся на ноги и чуть сдвинулся, ведь Маринетт взяла его за руку и переплела пальцы.

— Как мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, моя Леди. Обещаю, что напишу, если не упаду с крыши по пути домой.

Она знала, что он был хитрожопым, но все равно позволила поцеловать себя. Они сладко (хоть и на миг) прижались друг к другу, прежде чем этот котяра начал свой спуск с башни.

Только когда он оказался вне поля ее зрения, Маринетт отправилась домой. Трансформация яркой вспышкой развеялась в тот момент, когда она добралась до террасы, заставляя нырнуть под навес.

— Прости, Тикки, — прошептала Маринетт, подхватывая истощенную квами и проскальзывая в комнату. Она чувствовала себя виноватой за то, сколько времени проводила в виде Ледибаг, зная, насколько тяжело это было для Тикки. Но, к сожалению, единственный способ увидеть своего парня подразумевал наличие пятнистого костюма, что было тяжким трудом для квами.

— Я спать… — Тикки устало опустилась на подушки и тут же погрузилась в заслуженный сон. Маринетт поцеловала ее в лобик и спустилась в нижнюю часть своей комнаты, захватив по пути телефон.

Это была ночь четверга.

Родители и квами спали.

И она собиралась заняться секстингом со своим парнем.

Каким бы мучительно неловким ни был урок во вторник (она никогда не сможет снова посмотреть в глаза Адриану), Маринетт все еще была возбуждена от идеи попробовать кое-что оттуда на Коте Нуаре. Глядя на его подарок на день рождения, она поняла, что Кот безусловно захватил лидирующие позиции в их игре в кошки-мышки. Однако Маринетт совершенно не планировала позволять ему оставаться на вершине горы долгое время. В то время, как большинство людей сказало бы, что их отношения — «конкуренция» или «насмешка над тем, что должно быть нормальными романтическими отношениями», она обнаружила, что ей нравится сама идея вызова, деликатная борьба за первенство, выражающая себя в каждом не-особо-то-деликатном шаге.

Он подарил ей нижнее белье, так что Маринетт собиралась устроить ему незабываемую беседу.

Конечно, она не могла позвонить ему просто так: правило номер девять («знать, когда остановиться») работало в тандеме с правилом номер семь («продумать дальнейший путь»). Но Маринетт, достаточно уверенная в своем обучении, полагала, что вполне сможет это осуществить.

Очевидно, хотя бы потому, что невозможно было заикаться в текстовых сообщениях, да и Кот со своим добрым нравом не приуменьшал ее шансы. Но как только Маринетт дошла до ванной, держа телефон в руке, она не могла не ощутить внутри тугой комок нервов, смешавшийся с возбуждением.

Она только успела повернуть ручку горячей воды на полную мощность, присев к тумбочке под раковиной, чтобы достать бомбочку для ванной, как услышала звук пришедшего сообщения, означавший, что игра началась. Маринетт заставила себя не бросаться сразу отвечать. Вместо этого она выбрала розовый и фиолетовый шарики с блестками, кинула их в ванну. В рекордно короткое время зажгла свечи и разделась, оставляя для себя только одну задачу.

Операция «Сломать Кота Нуара».

Маринетт разблокировала свой телефон и не обращая внимания на значок нового сообщения переключилась на альбом сохраненных фото. Она быстро просмотрела один из скриншотов сообщений, которые ей прислала Алья (небольшой прощальный подарок после вторничного фиаско), и внимательно изучила его, придумывая собственную стратегию. С глубоким вздохом, обжигаясь горячей водой, Маринетт скользнула в ванную, попутно привыкая к температуре. После чего обратила свое внимание на сообщение с адресатом _К.Н_.

«Поехали. Не облажайся, Маринетт».

**[ твое сообщение, как я и обещал, моя Леди. Ты же добралась домой в целости и сохранности? ]**

[ да, спасибо, что написал ]  
[ и за то, что составил мне компанию <3 ]

Маринетт быстро включила камеру, вспоминая инструкции Альи еще раз, и выстроила снимок дрожащими руками. «На два сантиметра выше колена и чтобы были видны пальчики ног; под большим углом и при теплом освещении. Пусть пузырьки окружают тело и, ради всего святого, убедись, что ноги закрывают отверстие для слива. Я на своей шкуре осознала, что его блестящая поверхность может оказаться неплохим зеркалом…»

**[ мне всегда приятно проводить время с тобой ]**

Длинные стройные ноги виднелись из воды полной пены. Их молочная бледность компенсировалась пурпурным оттенком пузырьков. Маринетт сделала несколько снимков на всякий случай, выбрала самый удачный и удалила остальные. «Осталось дождаться возможности», — она должна была сделать это правильно.

[ рада слышать…. так ты еще не устал? ]

«Указать направление, не лезть на рожон».

**[ ох, пож-мяяяу-луйста ]  
[ этот котик может продержаться всю ночь ]**

Вот она. Ее возможность.

Маринетт заставила себя выждать целую минуту, прежде чем ответить, пытаясь позволить расслабляющему теплу любимой ванны успокоить скачущие нервы. Дождавшись подходящего времени для следующего хода ее маленькой игры, она отправила сообщение.

[ О МОЙ БОГ, Я ЧУТЬ НЕ СЛОМАЛА СВОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН ]

**[ ха! И как же ты так умудрилась? ]**

[ Я чуть не уронила его в ванну! ]

Алья называла это «Штормовым маневром», который гарантировал даже новичкам в секстинге головокружительное начало переписки. Маринетт решила, что это лучший способ для медленного начала, а то, что она при этом принимала ванну — было вишенкой на торте. Капкан расставлен, оставалось только…

**[ ….Ты пишешь мне из ванны??? ]**

«Попался на удочку», — торжествующе улыбаясь, подумала Маринетт. Она осторожно размяла плечи и продолжила следовать плану, так великодушно представленному Альей.

[ ну, если быть точной, пенной ванны… ]

**[ …ты пишешь мне… принимая пенную ванну… ]**

[ Что я могу сказать. Я могу делать несколько дел одновременно ]

**[ ПЕННАЯ ВАННА ]**

[ Да, Кот, ванна с пеной и блесточками… тебе что, нужны доказательства? ]

**[ ну, раз уж ты об этом упомянула… ;) ]**

«Получи и распишись».

Маринетт глубоко вдохнула, прикрепляя картинку к сообщению, пока не успела струсить. Когда фотография ее мыльных ног появилась в окошечке их переписки, точки, показывающие, что Кот что-то пишет, моментально исчезли. Он, несомненно, пытался переварить эту информацию.

[ достаточное доказательство, котеночек? ]

**[ черт ]  
[ ты действительно это сделала… ]  
[ ты хотела отправить фотографию мне, да? ]**

[ ну, учитывая, что сделала я ее ради тебя… ]

**[ бля ]**

[ что думаешь? ;) ]

**[ как насчет того, чтобы немного подвинуть камеру и я скажу тебе… ]**

Несмотря на то, что вода в ванной немного остыла, пока они переписывались, Маринетт стало жарко от его слов. Кот был хорош, это она готова признать. Он вел себя нахально, видимо, чувствуя, что именно он контролировал ситуацию. Но она не собиралась делать вид, что ничего не замечает. Маринетт усмехнулась новой дерзкой мысли и чуть сместилась, чтобы перевернуться. Она легла на живот, расплескав пену вокруг себя, и сделала несколько фотографий голых плеч, по которым рассыпались распущенные волосы. Она обрезала фото, быстро пробежалась в памяти по пунктам из презентации, проверяя, что на снимок не попало ничего, что бы могло раскрыть ее.

Фото загрузилось и присоединилось к предыдущему в окошке сообщений.

[ ты это имел в виду? ]

«Страдай, Кот Нуар».

**[ миленько, но чуть пониже, пожалуйста… ]**

Маринетт ухмыльнулась. Он начинал возбуждаться, она точно это знала. На ее следующей фотографии был лишь большой палец, торчащий из воды. «Еще посмотрим, кто выйдет победителем».

**[ принцесса… ]**

[ кот? <3 ]

**[ я когда-нибудь говорил, насколько ты потрясающе невъебенная соблазнительница? ]**

[ слишком горяча для тебя, котеночек? ;) ]

**[ о нет, думаю, что смогу справиться с тобой, моя леди… ]  
[ ты так не думаешь? ;) ]**

Маринетт передвинулась в ванне, игнорируя, как ранее подавленное возбуждение вспыхнуло с новой силой. «Покончи с ним прежде, чем кончишь сама, Мари».

[ хмммммммммммм мне кажется, меня устраивает, как я сама с собой справляюсь… ]

Коту понадобилось целых три минуты, чтобы сформулировать ответ.

Три маленькие точки, периодически появляющиеся и исчезающие, только подтверждали ее победу. Маринетт откинулась назад с самодовольной ухмылкой, и позволила себе погрузиться в пучины триумфа и похоти, что зарождались внутри. «Посмотрим, как он с этим справится».

**[ Понимаешь, когда ты пишешь такое, я _каменею_ \- ]  
[ -потому что не понимаю, ты серьезно или дразнишь. ]**

«Ох, он же не…»

[ А мысль, что я тебя дразню, не проскользнула в твоей головке? ]

**[ проскользнула, но я знаю, что моя Леди бы этого не посмела ]**

[ и почему же ты так в этом уверен?]

**[ ведь если это так, то мне бы пришлось послать тебе это, во имя возмездия ;3 ]**

****

На этот раз Маринетт действительно чуть не уронила телефон в ванну. Ее глаза расширились от того, что появилось в окошке сообщения. «Блять...»

Парень на фото лежал на серых подушках, одетый в обтягивающую белую майку, которая была задрана, от чего было видно соблазнительную загорелую кожу живота. Было видно лишь от носа до бедер, одной рукой он держал камеру над собой, вторая же была под головой. Он был похож на чертову модель с этими совершенными изгибами тела…

На самом деле, единственная вещь, которая хоть чуть-чуть позволяла Маринетт верить, что это действительно была фотография Кота Нуара, была чеширская улыбка, которая могла принадлежать только ему.

«Боже, его костюм ничего не приукрашивал…» Она затаила дыхание, рассматривая широкие, оголенные плечи, мускулатуру на изогнутых бицепсах, взглянула на торс с шикарным прессом. Маринетт ощутила, что ее потряхивает от одного вида. Внезапно в ванне стало слишком жарко. «Тупой горячий бойфренд… тупое горячее фото… чертов-»

**[ в чем дело, моя Леди? сумела задать жару, но это для тебя слишком? ]**

Гха! Когда ее рука успела опуститься под воду?!

Маринетт мягко выругалась, оторвавшись от телефона на секунду, чтобы вылезти из ванны и накинуть на свое мокрое тело полотенце. Прошло пять минут с того момента, как Нуар отправил свою фотографию, и Маринетт могла лишь _представить_ , насколько этот маленький ублюдок доволен собой.

Она закусила губу, пытаясь довериться себе, так как ее заготовленный сценарий закончился. Это была неизведанная территория, и она была вооружена лишь собственным умом и теми крохами знаний, что она уяснила из проповеди Альи. Осторожно подбирая слова, она сделала свой ход, послав быстрое сообщение, и вышла из ванной.

[ ууууупси, похоже, я слишком долго кончала… принимать ванну! Чертовы дрожащие ноги… ]  
[ кстати, спасибо за фотографию ]

«Да, отлично, Маринетт», — подметила она для себя, заходя в комнату и краснея от своей прямоты. Все еще в одном полотенце, она прошлепала к шкафу, пару раз успокаивающе вздохнула и вернулась к операции «Сломать Кота Нуара».

**[ …я так подозреваю, ты отлично провела время в ванне? ]**

[ о да, просто замечательно. Но теперь мне надо готовиться ко сну ]

**[ ты уже устала, принцесса? Интересно, что же измучило тебя…]**

Он мог интересоваться сколько влезет, но, черт возьми, если бы у нее не было бы плана. Она начала копаться в своем ящике, даже не потрудившись ответить на намеки Кота. Маринетт достала свое эротичное белье, злорадно улыбаясь в предвкушении, и надела его на свое мокрое тело.

[ не знаю, но как же я быстрее хочу надеть свою пижамку <3 ]

**[ эй, ты же говорила, что спишь голышом! ]**

«Терпение, мальчик мой», — подумала она с содроганием, заглядывая в комнату, чтобы проверить спит Тикки или нет. Тихое посапывание лишь подтверждало, что квами давно видела десятый сон, и Маринетт мысленно дала зеленый свет своему плану.

[ обычно так и есть, но сегодня я решила сделать исключение. Понимаешь, есть один парень, и он подарил мне на день рождения нечто восхитительное… ]

**[ …Ледибаг ]**

[ и оно ~так~ приятно к телу, что я подумала, почему бы не надеть его в постель? ]

Положив телефон на раковину, Маринетт, тихо напевая, распределила тональный крем по телу. «Заповедь номер два: никаких шрамов, родинок или тату».

При плохом освещении ее отражение выглядело практически чуждым. Молодая девушка, что смотрела из зеркала, тоже имела пару глаз, волосы, щеки, подбородок, носик, но это не была настоящая Маринетт. Та девушка была сильной, уверенной, неустрашимой, и с удовлетворенной улыбкой смотрела на свое тело в белье.

Маринетт никогда не чувствовала себя Ледибаг без костюма, но сейчас она ощущала себя героиней на все сто процентов. Она расправила влажные волосы, второй рукой поправила грудь в лифчике, чтобы она сидела выше. Маринетт осмотрела себя еще раз, прежде чем взять телефон.

**[ Ты уверена, что сможешь так уснуть, моя леди? ]**

Маринетт закусила губу, направляясь к своей кушетке, и села на мягкую поверхность.

[ никто и не говорил про сон, Кот. К тому же, есть еще много чего интересного, чем можно было бы заняться в постели… если ты еще не выдохся ;) ]

Его ответ был моментальным.

**[ ох, я полон энергии… ]**

Улыбка расцвела на лице Маринетт. Она поудобнее устроилась на мягких подушках.

[ в таком случае, время игр, котеночек <3 ]

* * *

Фанарт:

>>><http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138903090302/sarahcada-bullysquadess-guess-ill-just-jump>

>>>[http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138801874837/translucentsprinkles-oh-boy-do-i-love-to-si](http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/138801874837/translucentsprinkles-oh-boy-do-i-love-to-sin)


	23. Chapter 23

_Часть, в которой происходит секстинг._

* * *

Он завалит Алью сотней подарков.

Нет, _тысячами_ подарков.

А потом купит дюжину автомобилей, чтобы доставить эти тысячи. Сам сложит целый замок, чтобы было где хранить эти подарки, а потом еще один, когда в первом кончится место.

«Хотя, может открытки будет достаточно, — подумал Адриан, что было величайшим подвигом в его нынешнем положении. — Да, просто милой открытки с корзинкой со всякими сладостями, модными лосьонами и примочками для камеры…»

Он занимается секстингом с Ледибаг.

И Ледибаг ему _отвечает_.

И судя по ее сообщениям, он еще не напортачил.

Адриан был на 4012% уверен, что это происходило лишь благодаря Греховным Заповедям Альи. Он снова мысленно поблагодарил ее за то, что она затащила его в библиотеку в тот день. Все смущение, которое он испытал, теперь казалось лишь далеким воспоминанием, и переполняющий его кайф во время применения на практике ее советов, перевешивал все жалобы над ее ужасающими методами. Алья — страшная женщина, тут нечего сказать, но, черт возьми, ее обучение дало потрясающие результаты.

Под этими результатами имеется в виду его несомненно разгоряченная девушка в одном нижнем белье, которая просит _сыграть с ней_ перед сном.

Из-за Плагга Адриан не кончал последние двадцать часов. Новый рекорд, в некотором роде. И между этим фактом, и умопомрачительными намеками его Леди (Боже, он мог лишь содрогаться от мыслей, что могло происходить во время того, как она принимала ванну) достаточно сказать, что Адриан был более чем немного взволнован. На самом деле, если бы он не пытался уделять все внимание их разговору, уже бы кончил. Может, даже дважды.

Но слова Альи не вылетали из головы: «Заповедь номер восемь: баланс внимания. Сообщения никуда не денутся после разговора, так что не торопись с оргазмом».

Так что он ждал. Стояк во фланелевых пижамных штанах отвлекал. Но он не отрывал взгляда от ее слов, флирта, фото…

Ее удовольствия.

**[ в таком случае время игр, котеночек <3 ]**

Сообщение приглашало ровно настолько, насколько приглашали бы ее раздвинутые ноги, и Адриан был более чем готов ко всему, что она задумала.

[ мне это определенно нравится, моя Леди. Какие игры у тебя на уме? ]

На ум пришла пара вариантов. «Правда Или Действие». «Я Никогда Не…».

_«Угадай Где Моя Рука Прямо Сейчас»…_

**[ называется вопросы, знаешь такую? ]**

[ …тебе все еще любопытно после сегодняшнего раунда? Мы же играли в это буквально час назад ]

**[ я знаю, я знаю ]  
[ но я еще не удовлетворена ]**

«Это не дело».

[ ну, как твоему партнеру и твоему парню, мне доставит искреннее удовольствие довести тебя до… удовлетворения ]

**[ *вздох* и ты все равно продолжаешь бомбардировать меня своими ох-какими-умными намеками ]**

Ну, по крайней мере он попытался возбудить ее. Адриан ухмыльнулся в телефон, решая подыграть очевидному желанию Ледибаг сыграть.

«Интересно, что она так жаждет узнать…»

[ тогда ладно, дамы вперед ]

Ледибаг молчала несколько минут.

Сердце Адриана забилось с бешеной скоростью от мысли, что, наверное, ее вопрос придет с еще одной фотографией. Он отдал бы все, чтобы увидеть еще один снимочек, добавить его в свою коллекцию, сохраненную в самой далекой папке на телефоне.

Адриан подавил стон, вспоминая изгибы ее стройных ног… Голые нежные плечи… как блестит мокрая кожа, раскрасневшаяся, возможно, не только из-за ванны…

**[ вот мой вопрос: в тот день в молле несколько недель назад, когда я сказала, что нуждаюсь в тебе… ]  
[ ты ведь даже не задумался, что я имела в виду помощь в борьбе с акумой, Кот Нуар? ]**

«Попался…»

Он знал, что это был лишь вопрос времени, когда ему аукнется этот маленький промах, хотя подгаданный момент времени был ужасен. Адриан чуть не сломал мозг, думая, как убедить Леди, что он _не планировал_ бросаться заниматься с ней сексом на ближайшей возможной горизонтальной поверхности, но голова была пуста. Так что, решив сказать правду и морально приготовившись к неизбежному осуждению, он дрожащими пальцами напечатал ответ.

[ ну, возможно, что кое-что другое было у меня на уме, да ]  
[ прости за это, моя Леди]

Ответ был неожиданным.

**[я спросила это не для того, чтобы ты извинился ]  
[ я имею в виду, что подумала бы то же самое, учитывая в каком контексте это было сказано ]**

[ так ты не злишься? ]

**[ конечно, нет ]  
[ по правде говоря, я больше удивлена, как ты быстро решился бросить все, думая, что тебе перепадет :’D ] **

Его захлестнуло облегчение, а вместе с ним капелька похоти. Адриан ухмыльнулся в телефон. Если бы она позвала его сейчас к себе, он бы появился у нее в считанные минуты. Адриан подумал, что эрекция совершенно ясно намекает на то, как он помешан на своей девушке, но, возможно, Леди иногда нужно об этом напоминать.

[ по всей видимости, ты не знакома с прямо мыслящей силой, зовущейся эрекцией парня-подростка... ]  
[ но я могу вас познакомить, если хочешь ;) ]

**[…ох, я прекрасно знаю, насколько сильным это может быть…]**

Его брови взмыли вверх.

**[ с ним может конкурировать только дикость полового влечения девушки ;) ]**

…

«Злая и коварная девушка, — Адриан застонал. — Хитрая, пронырливая и слишком кокетливая». Если и раньше было трудно сдерживаться, то теперь не потрогать себя казалось невозможной задачей. Ее сообщения запускали в голове головокружительный марафон секса, который у них _мог бы_ быть.

Адриан представил, как трахает ее до потери сознания, берет всеми способами, какими она захочет, до тех пор, пока это означает, что их бедра будут двигаться в одном ритме. Представил, как накрывает оргазм; представил, как поработает язычком, подразнит пальцами, до тех пор, пока она снова не возбудится, и тогда наступит время для второго раза. Грязно, быстро, бесконечно; Ледибаг будет стонать, пока он будет доводить ее до оргазма снова и сно-

*Кхем*

«Сосредоточься».

Руки Адриана вели себя прилично, в отличие от его подсознания. Он глубоко вдохнул, чуть охлаждая свой пыл, и собрался с мыслями.

[ вот на ЭТО я бы с удовольствием посмотрел ]

**[ терпение, котик, игра еще не закончена ]**

Адриан не был уверен, как долго еще сможет выдерживать ее «игру», прежде чем что-то произойдет (а именно, он кончит в штаны), но это не означало, что он не собирается попытаться продержаться подольше. Так что он решил подыграть ей, чтобы доказать, что он на это способен. «Посмотрим, кто из нас кончит первым…»

[ в таком случае, теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы? ]

**[ ты только что это сделал ]**

[ …хорошо, что ты красивая, потому что твои шутки просто ужасны, моя Леди… ]

**[ аввв, ты действительно думаешь, что я красивая? :) ]  
[ да ну тебя, я та еще шутница ]**

[ принцесса, я могу писать оды твоей красоте <3 ]  
[ но сейчас я бы хотел знать, как хорошо на тебе сидят мои подарки ;) ]

**[можно ответить фотографией? ]**

«О, да. Твою мать, да, ох, черт возьми, да».

[ да, пожалуйста… ]

Ей потребовалось двадцать секунд, и фото, которое она прикрепила, сломало Адриана.

Она прислала ему чертов большой палец вверх. Просто рука на пустом фоне.

Он отчаянно каркнул на смайлик, показывающий язык, но, тем не менее, усмехнулся, отсылая ей ряд смайликов с хмурыми котиками. «Конечно, она не сделает этого так просто, это же Ледибаг».

**[ этого достаточно?? ;) ]**

[ дразнишься. Я надеялся УВИДЕТЬ лифчик ]

**[ ох, конечно, держи! ]**

На этот раз, на фото была видна часть плеча, но камера была так близко, что Адриан сумел разглядеть лишь бледную кожу, тонкую черную полоску белья и розовые подушки на фоне. Тем не менее, он все равно его сохранил.

[ох, ну разве ты не прекрасна ]  
[ <3 ]

**[ что, и я ничего не получу взамен? ]**   
**[ Кстати: мой следующий вопрос — боксеры или трусы? ]**

[ можно ответить фотографией? ]

**[мне кажется, мы уже решили этот вопрос ]**

«Кажется, я не единственный хочу поиграть», — подумал он с ухмылкой, подцепляя пальцем край штанов и спуская их опасно низко. Он специально обрезал фото, показывая лишь нижнюю часть пресса (которой он тайно очень гордился) и резинку черных трусов с надписью бренда «Агрест».

Адриан оставил свою очень заметную эрекцию за кадром.

[вопрос с подвохом, боксеры-трусы ;) ]

**[ прекрасная резинка… ]**

[ покажешь мне свои? ]

**[ это твой вопрос? ]**

[ а твой? ]

**[ …я пойду спать ]**

«Осторожно, — успокоил себя Адриан, — дави, но не слишком сильно».

[ прости, моя Леди. Хотя, разве ты не в постели? ]

**[ нет, в кровати моя квами, и я сомневаюсь, что она оценит… то, чем я здесь занимаюсь ]  
[ я на кушетке ]**

Ох, ее квами. Они не особо говорили о своих компаньонах, и Плагг, как правило, предпочитал отмалчиваться о своей половинке, но Адриан все равно задумывался, как маленькое создание относится ко всему этому.

[ как твоя квами относится к нам? ]  
[ и прежде, чем ты решишь сострить — да, это мой вопрос ]

**[ о, Тикки пыталась нас свести ГОДАМИ, в душе она романтик <3 ]**

[ в таком случае, я думаю, мне нравится Тикки ]  
[ должно быть здорово, Плагг угрожает снять трансформацию каждый раз, когда мы просто смотрим друг на друга -_- ]

**[ в таком случае, думаю, мне нравится Плагг ;) ]**

[ ох, ну естественно ]

Они отошли от темы, и будь бы проклят Адриан, если позволил напряжению так легко исчезнуть.

[ из-за вас обоих мне приходится противоСТОЯТЬ немалым трудностям, хоть и в ОЧЕНЬ разных смыслах… ;3 ]

«Когда сомневаешься, пусти пошлую шуточку».

Ее ответ был моментальным и очаровательно возбуждающим.

**[ и сейчас стоишь? ]**

Вот _теперь_ они идут в верном направлении.

Возбуждение достигло точки кипения, и его пробил озноб на этот ответ. Почти по наитию, он снова включил камеру, переключил на фронталку и навел на нижнюю половину своего лица. Поднес руку к нижней губе, и закусил костяшку большого пальца. Он уделил огромное внимание тому, чтобы было очевидно отсутствие футболки, подтверждая это оголенной грудью, и сделал несколько кадров.

Выбрав лучший, он отправил его, не забыв прикрепить несколько смайликов-сердечек.

[ неимоверно, моя Леди ]

Она ответила не сразу, и это могло значить две вещи. Первая: он облажался. Вторая: она делает фото.

К счастью, победил второй вариант. Минутой позже она прислала фото, которое выбило весь воздух из легких Адриана.

**[ в таком случае думаю ты заслужил взглянуть на кое-что… ]**

****

Ледибаг лежала на боку, а лунный свет, шедший откуда-то из окна отблескивал от бледной гладкой кожи. Адриан видел изогнутую линию бедра, переходящую в талию, ровно до края фото, что обрезал весь вид. Ее указательный пальчик находился ровно на вершине изгиба, подцепляя знакомое черное кружево.

Он жадно пожирал взглядом картинку: глаза прошлись по изгибу бедер, руке, а пульс скакнул от одного взгляда на нижнее белье. Ее тело, облаченное в черные цвета, его цвета, послало по позвоночнику еще одну волну дрожи. Этот трепет, который буквально исходил от нее, шептал, что она выгибалась в подаренном комплекте специально для него.

Целых две минуты он просто открывал и закрывал рот, прежде чем вернуться к игре.

[ …такое чувство, что твоим пальчикам есть чем заняться ]

**[ так хочется узнать? ;) ]**

[ на самом деле, да ]

[ и если я правильно помню, то моя очередь задавать вопросы… ]

**[ хорошо, дерзай ]**

«С удовольствием».

Через пару секунд сомнений, Адриан напечатал вопрос, который съедал ему мозг, Бог знает уже сколько времени. Несмотря на собственные догадки, ее намеки, и личные рассуждения, что она должна это делать, Адриан обязан был узнать, были ли его фантазии правдой.

Так что он решил пожертвовать собой.

[ ледибаг, ты ласкаешь себя? ]

На целую минуту телефон не издавал ни звука, и он уже начал придумывать извинения, когда…

**[ а ты? ]**

Адриан мог бы упрекнуть ее за то, что она отвечает вопросом на вопрос, но гореть ему в аду, если мозг уже не превратился в кашу.

[ ну, я же подросток… ]

**[ как и я… ]**

[ что значит…? ]

Он хотел, нет, ему нужно было, чтобы она сказала ему. Нужно, чтобы Ледибаг подтвердила, что чувствовала то же самое, что тоже взвинчивается до предела, когда они вдвоем. Что пришла домой с тем же самым тянущим ощущением внизу живота. Что позволила себе насладиться жаром, вызванным ими, когда осталась в последний раз одна. Адриан должен был знать, что —

**[ … ]  
[ да, Кот, я ласкаю себя ]**

Адриан почувствовал себя на вершине вулкана, жар которого буквально заставлял кожу плавиться.

От слов Леди его голова закружилась самым мучительно божественным образом. Адриан не смог бы подавить стон, даже если бы попытался. Ответ был не очень неожиданным, но, безусловно, удовлетворяющим. Заставляющим сердце замирать, эротическим и таким невероятно удовлетворяющим.

Адриан откинул голову на подушки, пытаясь удержать свои руки подальше от штанов. Сегодня фантазии нахлынули с удвоенной силой, образы ее рук, бродящих по сокровенным местам, лишали воздуха в их вульгарном настоящем. Он нехотя вернулся к переписке, хватаясь за остатки здравых мыслей, пока не потерял способность вообще поддерживать разговор.

Но он бы все отдал, чтобы оказаться с ней в постели прямо сейчас…

[ рад слышать это, ты заслуживаешь каждую каплю удовольствия, которое доставляешь себе, и даже больше ]

Много **много** больше.

**[это так… мило? ]  
[ а еще не настолько чувственная реакция, которую я ожидала ]**

[ если это тебе поможет, я почти что уверен, что чуть не получил сердечный приступ, пытаясь не обкончать штаны от твоего ответа, так что… ]

[ я подумал, что лучше написать милое сообщение ]

**[ блин, ты все еще в состоянии играть? ]**

Умоляю, если бы жизнь Адриана обрывалась из-за каждого возбуждения, он бы ничего в ней не добился.

[ всенепременно! ]  
[ удиви меня своим лучшим вопросом ;) ]

**[ как часто? ]**

[ моя Леди? ]

**[ как часто ты этим занимаешься ]**

«Господи, это намного лучше, чем Правда Или Действие…»

[ «этим?» ]

Адриан отправил текст с фальшиво невинной ухмылкой.

**[ прекрати уже это ты, коварный кот, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю! ]**

[ не могу этого утверждать, не можешь ли поподробней объяснить, моя Леди? ;3 ]

**[ *тяжело вздыхает в миллионный раз* ]**   
**[ как часто ты мастурбируешь? ]**

Он практически видел ее покрасневшее сердитое лицо, и это почти остудило пыл, который им двигал.

Ну, почти.

[ как сурово, моя Леди! ]  
[ (примерно два раза в день) ]

**[ …а это не чересчур? ]**

[ вовсе нет! ]  
[ хотя в последнее время, даже три ;) ]

**[ и что же происходило в последнее время? ]**

[ когда мы начали встречаться? ]  
 **  
[ официально? три недели назад ]**

[ ну, значит под «последним временем» я имел в виду полтора месяца ]

**[ ты неисправимый вертихвост, ты в курсе? ]**

[ да, но я ТВОЙ неисправимый вертихвост, и тебе это НРАВИТСЯ :3 ]

Адриан надеялся, что она улыбается, как и он. «Возможно ли, что мы оба влюблены и безнадежно возбуждены?» — спросил он себя, когда она отправила ему длинную строку из смайликов, закатывающих глаза.

**[ я готова для следующего вопроса ]**

Она возбуждалась, и Адриан наконец-то почувствовал, что, возможно, возвращал свое лидерство в игре. «Время поддать жару».

[ ну, в таком случае, я хочу знать, ГДЕ тебе нравится прогуливаться своими пальчиками, принцесса ]

Адриан беспокойно заерзал на кровати, как только отправил сообщение. В комнате было жарко, но он знал, что это никак не связано с термостатом, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя…

**[ ну... чаще всего в постели ]**

Он выгнул бровь, пошло улыбаясь. «Я не совсем это имел в виду, но ладно…» В конце концов, она сказала ему, где (в смысле комнаты) любит доводить себя до предела, и он точно воспользуется этой информацией в будущем…

**[ но мое самое любимое место для ~прогуливания~ в ванне ;) ]  
[ а точнее, во время пенных ванн ]**

…

Он _знал_ это, черт побери. Знал, что она делала так долго…

Его фото.

Он послал ей фото, когда она принимала ванну, и она _поблагодарила_ его, а потом выругалась на дрожащие ноги, а в конце извинялась за то, что так долго _кончала_.

[ твою мать, Ледибаг ]  
[ ты ранее… когда мы переписывались? ]

«Она меня в могилу сведет», — жалобно подумал Адриан, ерзая, чтобы найти наиболее комфортное сидячее положение со своим почти болезненным стояком. Дрожащими пальцами он открыл ее сообщение.

**[ к сожалению, нет, мои ручки были заняты тобой, котенок ]**

[ ты же знаешь, что мне было бы только в радость оставить тебя на пару минут, чтобы ты позаботилась о себе, моя Леди… ]

Адриан сглотнул, прикусывая губу. Его бедра дернулись. «Потрогай меня!» — плакал его пенис. — «Не сейчас», — отвечал его разум, а Адриан никак не мог решить, к кому прислушиваться.

До того, как он решил прислушаться к голосу разума, Ледибаг вновь привлекла его внимание еще одним сообщением.

**[ это бы заняло больше, чем пару минут, и к тому же… ]**

Картинка, оказавшаяся между двумя ее сообщениями, явила ему пухлые губы, закусанные меж белых зубок. Обнаженные плечи без бретелек. Распущенные волосы, струящиеся по телу.

Явила пальчик под подбородком в обольстительном жесте.

Явила Адриану, кто действительно вел их переписку.

**[я очень устала сама о себе заботиться…]**

****

Сколько раз она просто убивала его за эту ночь? Это уже шестой?

Ох, хер с ним, даже обычный счет в данный момент был тяжким. По сути, все умственные силы уходили на одно-единственное занятие — не дать себе кончить в штаны. Это смертельное комбо в виде фото и сообщения нокаутировали его по самое не балуй, и если бы удушливый свист из горла Адриана имел название, то это было бы: «фатальный урон».

[ черт, Ледибаг ]  
[ я так хочу позаботиться о тебе ]

Сейчас он хотел ее сильнее, чем в любое другое время, которое одурманенный гормонами мозг вообще мог вспомнить.

Что уже о чем-то говорило, учитывая, как долго он за ней бегал.

**[ хочешь узнать, чего я хочу от тебя, нуар? ]**

[ да, черт, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал для тебя, моя Леди ]

А теперь и это? **То** , на что он надеялся, то, чего ждал с самого начала их маленькой игры. Адриан хотел, чтобы она рассказала ему, в самых сокровенных красках, описала сладким ротиком, чего именно жаждало ее тело.

**[я хочу, чтобы ты скользнул в мою комнату через окно… ]  
[ я хочу, чтобы ты увидел меня в твоем белье ]**

[ боже, Ледибаг ]

**[ я хочу, чтобы ты сел напротив меня в кресло и смотрел ]  
[ я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, кот, ты смотришь? ]**

[ боже, да ]

**[ хороший котеночек ]**

Адриана трясло. Он стонал в темноте своей комнаты, и вспышки горячего возбуждения разрывали его с каждым вдохом. Он был уже готов сжечь «Греховные Заповеди», лишь бы подавить болезненную нужду, когда Ледибаг прислала ответ. Адриан открыл сообщение одной рукой, вторая же замерла над резинкой трусов.

**[ если бы ты был здесь, прямо сейчас, и я сказала бы тебе, что я хочу, ты бы это сделал, да? ]**

[ все, что пожелаешь, моя леди ]

Он так нуждался в ней. В тепле, словах. Ему нужно слышать, как она говорит все это, просит у него все это.

Так близко, рука просто чертовски близко.

**[ в таком случае, было бы просто замечательно, если бы ты пришел сюда и закончил за меня домашку по химии ;) ]**

…

Адриан был джентльменом. То есть, он никогда бы так низко не опустился, чтобы использовать слово «сучка».

И все же едва он успел взглянуть на ее фото (быстрый снимок загроможденного рабочего стола), как это слово проскользнуло сквозь стиснутые зубы, эхом отразилось от стен комнаты, и выскочило в окошке их сообщений, прямо между целым роем смайликов сердитых котиков и прочих красочных ругательств.

Так что, может быть, не такой уж он и джентльмен.

**[ в чем дело, котеночек? Тебе не нравятся фотографии, которые я для тебя делаю? >:D ]**

[ мне не нравится то, что ты играешь грязно ]  
[ и не в хорошем смысле! ]

**[ и когда же играть грязно будет «хорошо», мне интересно? ]**

Ох, он любил ее, но эти пять букв ее идеально описывали. Сучка в самом порочном, _замечательном_ , душераздирающем ласковом смысле.

Но это не означало, что Адриан сам не был еще большей сучкой.

[ тебе продемонстрировать? ]

**[ да, пожалуйста… ]**

Он поднял бровь на последнее сообщение, и лицо озарил злорадный оскал, ведь он решил закончить игру.

Адриан устал постоянно ходить с посиневшими яйцами, и с тем, как развивались события (вкупе с тем, что было уже почти два ночи), было ясно, что Ледибаг собирается его кинуть. Так что он решил опередить ее, используя последнюю рекомендацию Альи, чтобы закрепить за собой победу, и заставить Леди еще покорячиться.

Быстренько переключившись на камеру, Адриан со стоном перевернулся.

Ощущение твердого члена прижатого к матрасу было невыносимым, но он не мог рисковать, не мог позволить своей плоти оказаться на фотографии, _пока что_ , так что приходилось терпеть. «Дразнилки не заслуживают фотографий члена».

Адриан слегка согнул колени, приподнимая бедра на несколько сантиметров над кроватью, чтобы акцентировать внимание на своем очень фотогеничном, скажем так, _активе_. Спина изогнута, плечи приподняты, видна накачанная задница в ночных штанах. Адриан встал в позу на 5+, показывая часть линии подбородка, так как знал, как это сводит с ума Ледибаг. Его кошачья улыбка красовалась на краю снимка-выше-шеи, а коварные пальцы нажали кнопку отправить.

[ ну раз так, похоже мне придется закончить с тобой до тех пор, пока не обучу тебя всему в другой раз… ]

**[ …кот ]**

[ но сейчас, я что-то очень устал… ]

**[ кот нуар, ты не посмеешь, клянусь ]**

[ сладких снов, моя леди ;) ]

«Заповедь номер десять: пусть им всегда будет мало».

**[ ты. такая. невероятная. ЗАДНИЦА. ]**

[поправка: У МЕНЯ невероятная задница ;) ]  
[ и, СПОКОЙНОЙНОЧИ, Ледибаг <3 ]

Адриан громко рассмеялся, слишком наслаждаясь тем, что провел ее так же, как она много раз его до этого. Он мог представить, как милое личико исказилось в отчаянии, как девушка гневно выдохнула, ведь у нее так внезапно отняли игрушку.

«Так ей и надо, — подумал он, выключая свет на ночь. — Это научит Ледибаг больше не дразнить меня».

Однако его победа оказалась недолгой, на экране выскочили оповещения о трех новых сообщениях, и даже быстрее, чем он мог бы сказать: «ублюдокматьтвоюАНУИДИСЮДА».

Два сообщения… и фото?

Фото.

**[ двойная поправка: У ТВОЕЙ ДЕВУШКИ невероятная задница… ]  
[ и, спокойной ночи, кот <3 ]**

Сердце Адриана замерло.

Забилось с удвоенной силой.

И снова замерло.

И…

Давайте просто скажем, что ему не хватало в этот момент крови в мозге, чтобы сказать, чем было занято сердце в этот момент, потому что…

С экрана телефона на него смотрела Ледибаг, она лежала в той же самой позе, в которой был и он на предыдущем своем снимке, и ее ухмылка была столь же лукавой. Адриан сглотнул, скользнув взглядом по ее плечу, изгибу спины, и, наконец, остановился на неоспоримом центре композиции.

Ну, она была определенно права в одном… у его девушки _невероятная_ задница.

А то, что ее ягодицы были практически обнаженными с всего двумя тонкими полосками кружева, державшимися вокруг ее округлостей, только подчеркивало «невероятность» самым коварным способом. Сидя на коленях, с расставленными бедрами и выгнутой спиной… Адриан видел более дикие вещи на порно-сайтах, но, черт возьми.

И тот факт, что это была Ледибаг. _Его_ Ледибаг. _Его_ девушка.

Что сказать, казалось, стратегия «оставить ее желать большего» имела за собой неприятные последствия, и Адриан с дрожащими пальцами, бормоча проклятия, отчаянно попытался не начать интимную переписку снова.

«ОШИБКА. НЕВЕРНО. ТЫ ПО-КРУПНОМУ ОБЛАЖАЛСЯ, ПРИЯТЕЛЬ».

[ ты знаешь, я передумал, и сейчас я КРАЙНЕ НЕ ХОЧУ СПАТЬ ]

Она ответила одним единственным смайликом в виде божьей коровки.

[ …моя леди? ]

Остаток ночи его телефон молчал, и остаток ночи Адриан Агрест _горел_.

* * *

— Прив, Маринетт, ты как, сестрюнь?

Даже после полноценного ночного отдыха голос Нино казался громким. А после четырех часов сна просто оглушал.

Зомби, одетое как Маринетт, поморщилось, бросая сумку рядом с парнем, прежде чем практически рухнуть рядом.

— Устала, — проскрежетала она, без интереса поднимая мертвые глаза на незаконченную работу по химии.

— Что, допоздна шила или еще что-то такое?

— Что-то такое, — проворчала она, заставляя друга поднять бровь, прежде чем начать двусмысленно дергать ими.

— О, я знаю этот взгляд, — начал Нино, протягивая ей энергетик, который каким-то образом возник у него из сумки. — Ты всю ночь занималась секстингом со своим загадочным парнем, да?

Маринетт опустила банку, потерла ее двадцать секунд, пока кофеин не разогнался по венам.

— Знаешь, Алья всего пару недель назад клятвенно обещала мне, что ни единой душе не расскажет о парне, с которым я якобы встречаюсь. И каким-то образом теперь все в лицее в курсе о нем. Забавно вышло.

— Ну, ты знаешь Алью, — ответил Нино и подмигнул. Маринетт ухмыльнулась.

— Знаю, — ответила она, разминая плечи. — Хотя, судя по тому, что я слышала, вы двое неплохо проводите время в последнее время…

Нино странно улыбнулся, но стер с лица улыбку и пожал плечами.

— Мы просто болтаем, — мечтательно ответил он и, не став договаривать, уткнулся в свой планшет. Маринетт оставила его, радуясь, что избежала допроса о своей личной жизни.

Несомненно, Алья заметила странное поведение лучшей подруги перед занятиями, и не забудем про истощенный вид, потому та сразу же пришла к невероятно точному выводу.

— Ладно, выкладывай.

Маринетт металась, ясно давая понять, что не желает обсуждать подробности ночи до тех пор, пока она не сможет выдать больше одного предложения без выпадения из реальности. Из-за сонливости, конечно…

Не потому что голова Маринетт была забита лишь ночной перепиской.

Не потому что вчера ночью, а еще и сегодня утром она кончила от его слов и фотографий.

Не потому что она снова здесь, в своей комнате, уединяется во время обеденного перерыва, чтобы это повторить.

«Знаешь, может три раза за день, это не так уж и много», — убеждала себя Маринетт, ложась обратно на кровать и доставая одной рукой телефон, когда другая ее рука уже скользнула к куда менее невинным местам. Прислушавшись к советам Альи, Маринетт создала на телефоне скрытую папку, с целью хранения там скриншотов сообщений и фотографий, чтобы очистить почтовый ящик от всяких следов вчерашнего… свидания.

Несмотря на то, что операция «Сломать Кота Нуара» прошла успешно, Маринетт получила несколько «ранений» во время «битвы». Его возбуждающие поддразнивания, его желание ей угодить, его чертовы фотографии… похоже, ее парень сам знал пару вещей о секстинге. И Маринетт могла лишь краснеть от мысли о встрече с ним, с его неизбежной ухмылкой в реальности, после того, что случилось во время переписки.

Поэтому, когда акуманизированный разбил окно в ее классе французского меньше, чем через час, заставляя их с Адрианом, одинаково уставших, рвануть прочь, в голове Маринетт была только одна мысль.

«Ну, это обещает быть интересным».

* * *

Фанарт:

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/139146179532/sweats-heavily-im-just-going-to-lie-and-say-this>

[http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/139229818482/xallyxcatxs-sin-mother-inspired-me-so-here](http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/139229818482/xallyxcatxs-sin-mother-inspired-me-so-heres)


	24. Chapter 24

_*Сцепил пальцы*_

* * *

  
Осколки разбившегося стекла разлетелись по лакированному полу. Через образовавшийся разлом послышались отдаленные крики. Класс подскочил на месте, услышав грохот, и повсюду сразу же побежали шепотки: «Ледибаг», так как все ожидали неизбежного появления их героини.  
  
Что же касается «их героини», то она встала со своего места со стоном, который был скорее раздраженным, чем взволнованным, и открыла рот, чтобы выдать свою обычную «нужно-разобраться-с-акумой» отговорку.  
  
— Мне нужно в туа…  
  
— Мне нужно в дам…  
  
Маринетт и Адриан, проговорив в мать его унисон, уставились друг на друга. Крепко сжимая сумки, застыли на полушаге.  
  
— Даже не обсуждается, — отрезала учительница, взмахом руки призывая своих учеников занять места, и осторожно подошла к окну. — Я хочу, чтобы все оставались в классе до тех пор, пока…  
  
Маринетт почти испытала облегчение, когда огромная рука схватила учительницу и вынула ее из здания, напевая: «Вот ты где, дорогуша».  
  
В эту же секунду все ученики подскочили к окну, наблюдая, как гигант, смутно напоминающий женщину, засовывает их преподавателя в огромную сумку на плече. Монстр потопал прочь вместе со своим трофеем, вырулил в школьный двор, а потом вышел на улицу, идущую параллельно лицею.  
  
Радуясь, что все отвлеклись на монстра, Маринетт рванула к двери: «Мне просто нужно побыстрее смыться, чтобы…».  
  
И снова Адриан встал на ее пути, хватаясь за ручку двери в тот момент, когда она уже собиралась выйти из класса:  
  
— Я думаю, ты должна остаться здесь, — сказал он с беспокойством в голосе, растерянно глядя на нее. — Лучше оставить это Ледибаг и Коту Нуару.  
  
«Я знаю. Поэтому мне и нужно выбраться отсюда», — подумала Маринетт, массируя виски костяшками пальцев. Не поймите неправильно, Адриан — ее друг, но к этому моменту, пытаясь вновь открыть дверь, она невероятно устала, чтобы _скрывать_ свое раздражение.  
  
— Я буду в порядке, — буркнула Маринетт, когда его рука во второй раз потянулась, чтобы остановить ее.  
  
— Маринетт… — он замолчал, глядя на нее умоляющим взглядом, и с отсутствующим видом встал возле нее.  
  
Ей захотелось врезать по его глупому красивому лицу.  
  
— Адриан, если ты не выпустишь меня через эту чертову дверь… — еще один взрыв отдаленным эхом прокатился через класс, отвлекая Адриана ровно настолько, чтобы Маринетт смогла проскочить мимо него.  
  
Она скользнула к двери, не обращая внимания на возражения, и бросилась к женской уборной. И хотя мужская уборная была ближе, логика (а так же прошлый опыт, когда она ворвалась туда без предупреждения) подтолкнула Маринетт искать другое место для трансформации.  
  
Маринетт завернула за угол. Адреналин наполнил тело, готовя ее к бою. Одержимые не появлялись уже неделю, и в то время, как Маринетт была абсолютно истощена, ее Ледибаг-часть рвалась в бой. Нервы гудели, а мозг был сосредоточен лишь на том, как надрать зад…  
  
— Ты не должна бы…  
  
 **ТРЕСК**   
  
В своем взвинченном состоянии Маринетт едва заметила, как ее кулак вписался в челюсть фигуры, подкравшейся к ней сзади. Удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы отбросить противника довольно далеко назад. И это дало ошеломленной девушке возможность хорошо рассмотреть его, перед тем, как тело в черном костюме приземлилось на землю.  
  
Само собой, удар не предназначался для лица ее _бойфренда_ , но все же…  
  
— Так, — будничным тоном проговорил Кот Нуар, потирая челюсть. — У тебя чертовски хороший хук справа.  
  
Он поднял глаза, двигая ртом, чтобы избавиться от жжения идущего от подбородка, пока Маринетт с покрасневшим от сожаления лицом бормотала извинения.  
  
«Не совсем радушный прием для парня, который прошлой ночью сделал тебе нереально хорошо…».  
  
— Прости, прости! — воскликнула она, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Это был не первый раз, когда она сталкивалась с Котом как «Маринетт», но она не видела его в «гражданском» с тех пор, как они стали парой, и эта новая близость заставляла чувствовать себя неловко рядом с ним. Беззащитно.  
  
— Я сегодня немного дерганная.  
  
— Не волнуйся, бывало и хуже, — Кот размял плечи, покачал головой из стороны в сторону, и уверенно улыбнулся. — К тому же _я_ невероятно силен.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, он цел.  
  
Чувство вины ослабевало. Раз уж он смог хвастаться, значит, не так уж ему и больно. Она подавила в себе желание закатить глаза и развернулась, чтобы зайти в дамскую комнату:  
  
— В таком случае оставляю тебя с твоей работой, герой.  
  
— Не так быстро. Я должен знать, что ты в безопасности.  
  
На лице Маринетт проскользнуло раздражение, а его рука в перчатке уже придерживала дверь уборной.  
  
«Что с парнями сегодня не так?» — на этот раз Маринетт закатила глаза и проскользнула ближе к двери, убирая его руку.  
  
— У тебя нет других дел, кроме игры в смотрителя холла? — спросила она, многозначительно глядя на него. Дальше по коридору раздался приглушенный треск.  
  
— Пока ты не вернешься в класс, нет, — весело ответил Кот, подхватывая ее на руки и срываясь с места.  
  
— Почему я не могу быть в безопасности в уборной? — взмолилась Маринетт, не обращая внимания на приятное ощущение прикосновения его груди в тот момент, как она пыталась выскользнуть из его рук. Руки Кота только сильнее сжались под ее коленями, когда он пинком открыл дверь пустого класса.  
  
«Осторожней, красавчик… у тебя есть девушка».  
  
Скорее всего уставшая Маринетт случайно произнесла это вслух, так как Кот рассмеялся.  
  
— Есть, — ответил он, ставя ее на ноги, и отсалютовал на прощание. — и, скорее всего, она уже сражается один на один с одержимой…  
  
«Ну, должна была бы».  
  
— …так что, оставляю тебя в безопасности, — наспех закончил он и молнией метнулся мимо невпечатленной девушки, подмигнув на прощание, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
  
— Тц, спасибо, — ответила Маринетт, выжидая, когда Кот отойдет достаточно далеко, чтобы она могла спокойно открыть сумочку. — И что бы я делала без твоей помощи.  
  
— Посмотри, как он заботится и переживает за тебя, — с мечтательным вдохом ответила Тикки, зависая перед лицом Маринетт. — За обе половинки тебя!

Маринетт отмахнулась.  
  
— Нет, он встречается с Ледибаг и при этом флиртует с Маринетт, — поправила она. — И пока он не знает, что это одна и та же девушка, я имею полное право сердиться!  
  
Квами долгое время смотрела на нее, сузив глаза, что было совершенно для нее нехарактерно, и Маринетт выгнула бровь в изумлении.  
  
— Иногда ты бываешь абсолютно несносной, — посетовала Тикки и решительно встряхнула головой. — И такой слепой!  
  
Она не дала удивленной Маринетт времени на ответ, молнией влетая в ее серьги и прерывая разговор трансформацией.  
  
Вмиг, там, где секунду назад были двое, теперь стояла очень раздраженная Ледибаг.  
  
«Я не слепая, — подумала Маринетт. — К тому же, это Кот не заметил, что держит свою же девушку…»  
  


* * *

  
Когда третий подряд Талисман Удачи оказался бесполезен, у Маринетт едва не поехала крыша.  
  
Они с Котом разочарованно застонали, наблюдая провал очередного плана по захвату одержимой. Их цель была очевидна — гигантская пара солнечных очков на лице _Рэйнчек_ , провокационно поблескивающих на солнечном свете. Монстр продолжала напыщенно жаловаться на своих подружек, у которых просто больше не было времени на тусовки с ней. Пока что ни одна попытка схватить ее вызывающие очки не принесла результатов.  
  
— Дерьмо! — процедил Кот, взглянув на свое пикнувшее кольцо. Очевидно, что им необходим тайм-аут, чтобы подкормить квами перед уже четвертой трансформацией за день. От осознания этого Маринетт мысленно кричала.  
  
Она закричала уже вслух, разбивая ногой с разворота торговый автомат на автобусной станции. Стекло треснуло и разлетелось на осколки, а колено застряло меж острых краев. И хотя это было невозможно почувствовать через материал костюма, Ледибаг все равно выругалась, пока Кот помогал ей освободить ногу.  
  
— Мне стоило больше поспать, — пробормотала Маринетт, хватая пачку Орео, а для напарника сырные крекеры.  
  
— А ты не выспалась этой ночью? — наигранно весело заметил Кот, но по его голосу было ясно: он устал не меньше.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — ответила она так же натянуто весело, когда они, с одинаковыми гримасами на лицах, нырнули в расположенные напротив друг друга туалеты.  
  
Одержимые, для которых одного Талисмана Удачи и Катаклизма было мало, встречались редко, но дуэт сразу их возненавидел. Поддерживать даже одну трансформацию было довольно трудно, но просить квами превращаться три или четыре раза в день…  
  
Маринетт соскользнула на плитчатый пол, приоткрывая пачку с печеньем, чтобы Тикки могла полностью залезть внутрь. Она глубоко дышала, пытаясь успокоить ворох мыслей в ее голове, пока не услышала голос Кота, раздавшийся через коридор.  
  
— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — спросил он с притворным оживлением.  
  
— У меня нет плана Б, — безнадежно ответила Маринетт.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам нужен план Н…  
  
— В смысле?..  
  
— План: Ну его все нахрен.  
  
Тикки выползла из опустевшей пачки, кивая Маринетт, и их окутала очередная вспышка света.  
  
— Ну ладно, значит, попробуем импровизировать, — подытожила Ледибаг, выходя из туалета после завершения трансформации, — постараемся изо всех сил, чтобы добраться до очков?  
  
Сверкнула вспышка зеленого, и секундой позже из-за угла, раздраженно хмурясь, появился Кот Нуар.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Петляя, они подбежали к уже пустой станции, где злодейка схватила очередную невезучую женщину.  
  
— Что, поездка к дядюшке важнее, чем наш девичник? — визжала та. Услышав свист за спиной, она засунула свою «подругу» в сумку и обернулась.  
  
— Неудивительно, что они не хотели тусить с тобой, — прокричала Ледибаг, раскачивая йо-йо и обматывая нить вокруг свеса крыши. — Похоже, ты на самом деле лишь обуза для них, — героиня качнулась вперед и прыгнула под потолок, пока Кот кружил вокруг их цели.  
  
— Ты не будешь такой дерзкой, когда я заберу твои Камни Чудес, Ледибаг!  
  
— Ага, если сможешь. Почему бы тебе не передать Хищной Моли укусить меня за ЗАДНИЦУ?  
  
Одержимая снова завизжала, замахиваясь своей сумкой для очередного удара, когда металлический шест сделал ей подсечку. Злодейка зашаталась и Ледибаг накинулась на нее сверху.  
  
Несмотря на усталость, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар бились одинаково усердно, отбросив всякую осторожность, они просто лупасили гигантского врага. Они не осмеливались воспользоваться суперсилой, понимая, что это истощит их трансформацию, и поэтому дрались врукопашную.  
  
Кот — с шестом, Ледибаг — с йо-йо, и оба быстрыми движениями атаковали врага; они были беспощадны. И наконец, примерно через двадцать минут драки, торжествующе воскликнув, Маринетт смогла сбить очки. По автобусной станции разнесся резкий звук — оправа сломалась о колено с приятным хрустом.  
  
Маринетт чуть ли не плакала от радости, когда темная бабочка выпорхнула из обломков, и, судя по изнеможенному лицу Кота, он чувствовал такое же облегчение. Ледибаг очистила акуму и, собрав неудавшиеся талисманы удачи (павлинье перо, формочку для льда и (самую бесполезную) — ростовую фигуру Джаггеда Стоуна), подбросила все три вверх.  
  
Маринетт никогда не прекращала удивляться тому, как быстро все разрушения исчезают, особенно после таких долгих битв, как эта. Через какие-то пару секунд станция засверкала. Единственным, что не вписывалось в обстановку, была небольшая группа изумленных женщин, распластавшихся по полу. Ну и усталость на лице Кота Нуара.  
  
Ледибаг повернулась для их традиционного удара кулаками, и ей едва хватило времени, чтобы подхватить его под подмышками — он едва не падал в обморок.  
  
— Кот? — произнесла она, облокачивая напарника на себя. В ее голосе просочились нотки переживания. — Кот, ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, просто устал, — ответил он, пытаясь обнадеживающе улыбнуться, но вышло больше похоже на судорогу. Маринетт мысленно пнула себя и закинула сопротивляющегося напарника себе на спину. «Это его пятая трансформация, плюс он так и не отошел от моего удара тогда. Почему я не дала ему отдохнуть раньше?»  
  
Она успокаивала его, шепча, что все будет хорошо, не обращая внимания на собственную усталость, и подняла их обоих через окно в крыше станции. Наверху, там где верхние карнизы скрывали их от любопытных глаз, она помогла спуститься со своей спины буркнувшему «спасибо» Коту. Он лег на спину и потянул Маринетт за собой. Она легла рядом, игнорируя доводы здравого смысла.  
  
Герои рухнули на спины, хватая ртом столь необходимый им кислород. Октябрьская погода в сочетании с близившимся закатом, делали воздух бодрящим, не совсем зябким, но все равно холодным для их разгоряченных после битвы лиц. Маринетт выдохнула, позволяя своим усталым мышцам наконец расслабиться. Ей казалось, что она почти растворяется в бетоне.  
  
Какое-то время никто из них ничего не говорил, и она почти наверняка знала причину. Очевидно, что они оба думали не только о сегодняшней одержимой, но и…  
  
— Мы будем обсуждать то, что мы занимались секстингом прошлой ночью? — Кот нарушил тишину вопросом, который рано или поздно должен был всплыть. Необъяснимо для себя, Маринетт покраснела и, прижав к горящим щекам ладони, пробормотала:

— Может в другой раз, когда мы будем не на грани обморока.

«Перестань строить из себя дурочку. ТЫ это начала. И ТЫ в итоге победила».  
  
И еще Маринетт не могла не пресечь волну нервных мурашек, когда ее парень положил на нее свою голову. Краем глаза она заметила его ухмылку, которая превратилась в дерьмовую усмешку, когда Кот подполз чуть ближе.  
  
— Тогда второй раунд игры в вопросы откладывается? — он театрально вздохнул, все же в надежде выгибая бровь.  
  
— Угадал, — Маринетт повернула голову так, что их носы почти соприкоснулись. — И тебе, и мне надо отдохнуть, не отвлекаясь ни на что, — Кот надулся, — не важно, насколько приятным это может быть.  
  
— Моя Леди, на тебя я готов отвлекаться всю жизнь, — заявил он, и казалось, задумался о чем-то, а потом щелкнул ее по носу. Ледибаг возмущенно фыркнула, а Кот многозначительно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— За что? — спросила она, нахмурив брови. Кот, откинув голову назад, засмеялся.  
  
— За фото с большим пальцем вверх! — ответил он. Но его смешки оборвались, когда ее локоть впился ему в бок. Кот недовольно поморщился.  
  
— А это за что?  
  
— Это за то, что заставил меня моими собственными руками написать тебе: «как часто ты мастурбируешь».  
  
Еще один щелчок по носу.  
  
— А это за домашку по химии!  
  
Еще один тычок в ребра.  
  
— А это за то, что не дал мне спать всю ночь.  
  
Щелчок.  
  
— Вообще-то, моя леди, это _ты_ не давала _мне_ спать.  
  
Тычок.  
  
— Ага, тогда это за то, что поднял меня рано утром.  
  
— Но я ничего не писал тебе этим утром, — тихо сказал Кот, приподнимаясь на локтях, и взглянул на нее снизу вверх. Маринетт пожевала губу, шипя на себя за то, что проболталась. Его глаза проследили за движением, и тяжесть его взгляда ощущалась почти как бесконтактный поцелуй.  
  
«Тебе и не надо писать мне, чтобы разбудить меня утром», — вот что она хотела сказать, что должна была сказать. Маринетт просто смущенно улыбнулась, надеясь, что пожатия плечами будет достаточно. «Конечно, намного легче дразнить его по телефону», — подумала она, с трудом сглотнув. Она почувствовала себя обнаженной под взглядом зеленых глаз, когда он, как показалось, пришел к определенному выводу из ее ответа (или отсутствия оного).  
  
Медленно Кот опускался ниже по ней, без крохи нерешительности в глазах. Маринетт едва сдержала писк: «У ТЕБЯ ВСЕ ПОД КОНТРОЛЕМ. ТЫ СВЕРХУ», чувствуя, как каждый клочок воздуха между ними наливается жаром. Его тело еще немного парило над ней, а потом он полностью улегся на нее.  
  
Устроив руки у нее на животе, Кот с задумчивым лицом устроился на них, прижимаясь к ее бедрам. Он был теплым, уютным. Он улегся, и взахлеб рассмеялся:  
  
— Ну, в таком случае, прошу меня простить за то, что я отвлекаю тебя от необходимого отдыха, — он устало улыбнулся краснеющей напарнице, — но, обещаю позже загладить свою вину.  
  
— Как? — спросила Маринетт, радуясь, что смогла выдавить из себя слова (ну, ладно, одно слово). Кот зевнул, побуждая ее зевнуть тоже. «Интересно, сколько уже времени?»  
  
— Я вернусь к тебе, только немного подре _мур_ лю…  
  
И после этого Кот Нуар опустил голову на ее живот, и его тело обмякло. Маринетт внутренне боролась сама с собой, сведя брови, когда его спокойное дыхание только подтвердило, что он уснул.  
  
Рассудок кричал, что нельзя допускать подобное, что надо растолкать его, и пойти домой. Пока не заговорило подсознание.  
  
Оно было не согласно.  
  
«Всего две минутки, — шептало оно, — всего две минуточки, а потом вы разойдетесь по домам, и ляжете спатки».  
  
Подсознание (или просто усталость) победило, и под его силой Маринетт прикрыла на какое-то время глаза. На время, достаточное, чтобы насладиться теплом Кота, ногами, сплетенными с ее, его дыханием, греющим ее ребра, и всем его присутствием.  
  
На время, достаточное, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть… и расслабиться… и…

* * *

  
Когда она очнулась, темное небо подсказывало, что прошло совсем _не две минуты._  
  
А вид расположившейся рядом квами ясно говорил о том, что она больше не Ледибаг, а Маринетт.  
  
Заметив дремлющего рядом черного квами, она поняла, что Кот тоже больше не Кот Нуар.  
  


* * *

Имя одержимой:  
  
 **Rain Check** (Рэйнчек) — обычно употребляется в выражении take a rain check, что означает, что говорящий не может в данный момент выполнить просьбу и просит перенести на попозже.  
  
В нашем случае, Акума как раз сетует на то, что подруги отказывались проводить с ней время, все время прося отложить их встречи, отсюда и достаточно говорящее имя злодейки.


	25. Chapter 25

_Часть, в которой случается одно из двух._

* * *

  
Первой мыслью было закричать.  
  
И хотя казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, Маринетт нашла в себе силы не рассыпаться на кусочки. Сердце отбивало ей похоронный марш: _о-шиб-ка, о-шиб-ка, о-шиб-ка._   
  
«О, господи. Я Маринетт. Я Маринетт, и лежу на крыше с…»  
  
Несмотря на присущую ей осторожность, она все равно бросила быстрый взгляд вниз.  
  
Она увидела светлые волосы. Белый блейзер. Она увидела уже серебряное кольцо на руке без перчатки.  
  
Чего она не увидела, так это кожаных кошачьих ушей. Ну, этого, а еще лица ее очень-не-геройского парня, который лежал лицом к ее животу.  
  
 _…о-шиб-ка, о-шиб-ка, о-шиб-ка…_   
  
Маринетт бросила взгляд в сторону спящих квами, пытаясь мысленно достучаться до своей подружки.  
  
«Пожалуйста, проснись, пожалуйста, спаси меня!» — отчаянно выла Маринетт. Ее не отпускала паника, которой способствовал спящий на девушке не-Кот. Когда мысленные призывы не сработали, Маринетт прибегла к более проверенным формам общения.  
  
— ТИККИ. ПС-С-С, ТИККИ… — зашипела она, не смея поднять громкость выше шепота и отчаянно пытаясь разбудить спящую компаньонку. «Всего две минуточки, говорила ты. Две. Жалкие. Минуточки. Что от этого будет? Что может пойти не так? **ВИДИМО, ВСЕ, ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ** ».  
  
Может, из-за ее паники, или, возможно, Маринетт просто имела талант постоянно подкладывать самой себе свинью, но именно в этот момент начать бить рукой по крыше казалось самым логичным действием.  
  
И это возымело желаемый эффект… в точку.  
  
Глухой шлепок разбудил квами, Тикки открыла глаза, послышалось сонное ворчание Плагга, но к ним также присоединился еще один звук.  
  
Маринетт застыла.  
  
— **ПОМОГИ МНЕ** , — одними губами произнесла Маринетт. Страх сжал грудь, как только она почувствовала, как не-Кот ерзает на ней. Пятнистая квами секунду глядела на них, анализируя ситуацию, пока ее глаза не стали такими большими, что практически заполнили все ее лицо. Рука Маринетт судорожно трепыхалась в воздухе, подзывая обоих квами к все еще переплетенным подросткам.  
  
— И что это вы двое… — колкость Плагга была оборвана взглядом обеих леди удачи. Меньшая из них накинулась на него с шепотом:  
  
— Не сейчас, — отрезала Тикки, а потом повернулась к Маринетт с серьезным взглядом. — Мы еще успеем их отчитать. — Девушка вздрогнула, а потом снова окаменела, чувствуя на свое движение прикосновение теплого тела.  
  
«…о-шиб-ка, о-шиб-ка, о-шиб-ка…»  
  
— Ну, не знаю, почему они все еще не раскрыли себя, — продолжил Плагг, не обращая внимания на трясущуюся Маринетт. — Ты же не скажешь, что одобряешь все те отвратные вещи, которые они вытворяют в костюмах?  
  
— Не они первые такое вытворяют, и ты знаешь это.  
  
— Это неважно! Камни Чудес предназначены не для этого, Тикки!  
  
— _ПОЖАЛУЙСТА_ , — грубым шепотом перебила их Маринетт, — пожалуйста, просто трансформируйте нас, и я обещаю, что сделаю, что угодно. Для вас обоих! — Не-Кот выдохнул ей в живот, заставляя ее бросить на квами еще один взгляд паникующе-выпучившихся глаз.  
  
— Все, что я захочу? — уточнил Плагг.  
  
Маринетт яростно закивала.  
  
— Ну, я хочу, чтобы ты заставила его прекратить стонать твое имя по ночам, это правда раздражает.  
  
— Этого я не могу, — умоляюще ответила она, решив проигнорировать его заявление в свете ее шаткого положения. — Что-нибудь кроме имени. — Плагг сощурился.  
  
— Убедись, что он не кончит в костюме. Я не хочу даже думать об этом.  
  
— Он уже пообещал, что не будет.  
  
— Он безвольный котенок. Мне нужно, чтобы ты убедилась, что он не станет.  
  
— Договорились! — прошипела Маринетт. «Не могу поверить, что я пообещала маленькому антропоморфному коту, что я не позволю своему парню испытать оргазм. Куда катится моя жизнь?»  
  
— Чудно, — сказал Плагг, с ухмылкой поворачиваясь к своей бесстрастной половинке. — Она мне нравится!  
  
— Хорошо, ладно. А теперь иди давай, — ответила Тикки, подталкивая его, и кинула Маринетт на прощание взгляд «мы-поговорим-об-этом-позже», прежде чем оба квами исчезли в своих Камнях.  
  
Маринетт выпустила вздох облегчения, ощущая, как ее окутывает древняя магия. Она впервые трансформировалась лежа, не говоря уже о трансформации, пока на тебе лежит другой человек, но Талисман работал без перебоев. На несколько секунд крышу в ночной мгле осветили вспышки розового и зеленого.  
  
Кот Нуар с хрипом приподнялся, сонно моргая:  
  
— Что… как?.. — он напоминал ребенка со своими спутанными волосами и раскрытым ртом, пока пытался осмотреться. Несмотря на ускоренное от беспокойства биение сердца ( _«Потому что это было чертовски близко»_ ), Маринетт не могла не хихикнуть от такого вида, привлекая к себе его блуждающий взгляд.  
  
— Похоже, мы едва не впали в спячку, — сказала она между глубокими вздохами.  
  
Пульс замедлился, выбивая ритм «все-в-порядке, все-в-порядке», когда Маринетт оперлась на локти. Кот посмотрел на героиню, на ее костюм, и нахмурил брови.  
  
— Как мы… То есть… Разве к этому времени не должно было произойти обратной трансформации? — Маринетт пожала плечами. «Не стоит посвящать его в детали».  
  
— Думаю, наши квами присмотрели за нами, — расплывчато ответила она, глядя на темное ночное небо, прежде чем не ругнуться. — Мои родители шкуру с меня спустят за то, что я поздно где-то шляюсь после нападения одержимой.  
  
— Эх, только полдесятого, — пренебрежительно ответил Кот, открывая дисплей на своем шесте, чтобы глянуть на время.  
  
— А я должна была быть дома в три, — всплакнула Маринетт и принялась тереть глаза кулаками, пока перед ними не стали появляться цветные вспышки. «Чудесно, теперь я выслушаю лекцию не только от Тикки, но и…»  
  
— Ну, раз уж ты все равно придешь поздно, — услышала она мурлыканье. Его голос был намного ближе, чем должен быть, — давай ты придешь совсем поздно, м?  
  
Маринетт продолжала держать глаза закрытыми и улыбалась, чувствуя, как он подползает и нависает над ней.  
  
— Я не могу, — начала она, но слова звучали неуверенно даже для нее самой. — У меня столько домашки…  
  
— Сегодня пятница, — ответил Кот, вибрации от его голоса скользнули по щеке. — И я ненавижу впустую тратить трансформацию. — Для них обоих было очевидно, что она уже решила остаться, но Ледибаг продолжала держать глаза закрытыми, а губы сжатыми. — Кроме того, я думаю, мы достаточно отдохнули для того, чтобы вернуться к тому, на чем мы остановились прошлой ночью.

— Ты или целуй, или дразни, — сказала Маринетт, приподнимая голову, — но никак не одновременно. — Она издала довольный вздох, ощущая, как его пальцы слегка сжимают ее подбородок, подталкивая ее полностью лечь.

— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Когда их губы встретились, Маринетт наконец позволила себе посмотреть на него, приподнять веки, только чтобы встретиться с горящим взглядом зеленых глаз. Кот подмигнул, углубляя поцелуй движением языка, и она охотно позволила ему скользнуть между зубов. Одна его рука гладила ей спину, а второй он оперся, удерживая свой вес на локте.  
  
Почти инстинктивно, Маринетт раскинулась, чувствуя, как он прижимается к ней. Ее бедра терлись о его, пока Кот продолжал уделять должное внимание ее губам. Все волнения, все лекции, казалось, растворились в белом шуме, дополняющим прекрасную мелодию их смешанного дыхания между поцелуев.  
  
— Спасибо за фото, — мурлыкнул Кот, отрываясь, чтобы взглянуть на нее, а потом опустился, прижимаясь губами к линии подбородка. — Угадай, какое мое любимое? — Маринетт сделала задумчивое лицо, пытаясь преодолеть дрожь, когда он снова прикоснулся к ее коже, и выдохнула:  
  
— Я думаю, палец вверх, а нет, стой, ножки в ванной. Вот, — Кот ухмыльнулся, рассеянно проводя когтями по ее спине, из-за чего Маринетт (практически) потеряла самообладание.  
  
— Тепло, — ответил он, заставляя ее поднять брови, — но не горячо.  
  
Ответ Маринетт где-то затерялся, ведь Кот уткнулся ей ниже подбородка, и исходящий от нее выдох перерос во что-то похожее на скуление. Он провел языком дорожку по бьющейся жилке. Раньше он так не делал, и Маринетт с удивлением обнаружила, что она совсем не против. На самом деле, его маленький трюк вызывал даже более яркую реакцию, чем простое «не-против». Губы Кота на обнаженной части шеи творили нечто удивительное с телом Маринетт, и она трепетала под его вниманием.  
  
— Нет, мое любимое фото — то, последнее, — сказал он, низкий гул его слов буквально впечатался под ее горящую кожу.  
  
— …на котором ты на коленях…  
  
Поцелуй.  
  
— …с расставленными бедрами…  
  
Прикосновение языка.  
  
— …выгнутой спиной….  
  
Укус.  
  
— …и потрясающей задницей.  
  
Маринетт даже не могла начать описывать, что творил его рот, даже если бы была в состоянии _трезво_ мыслить. Чего, безусловно, не было.  
  
Да, как оказалось, намного проще брать верх через сообщения, когда есть время и уединение, чтобы придумать тактику. И сейчас, ощущая на себе прикосновения когтей и языка Кота, сосредоточенного на ней, Маринетт ощутила, как ее покидают остатки вчерашнего торжества, и разум заполняется только туманными мыслями «больше» и «хорошо».  
  
— Черт… Я-ах… — к бесконечному блаженству и досаде Кот усмехнулся куда-то в ключицу, посылая вибрации, чувственно отдающиеся по всему ее телу, но этот же звук означал, что эту битву она уже проиграла. Не то чтобы она была сильно против.  
  
— Я бы сказал что-нибудь о котах и языках, но я слишком занят, — мурлыкнул Нуар и вернулся к ее губам. Двадцать секунд Маринетт позволяла просто себя целовать.  
  
Двадцать секунд, чтобы начать снова активно участвовать в процессе. Указательным пальцем отодвинула от себя парня.  
  
— Мне тоже понравились твои фото, — ответила она, облизывая губы. Слова должны были звучать как флирт, но слегка колеблющийся голос развеял эффект, судя по тому, как у Нуара приподнялись уголки губ. — Они попали в хорошие руки прошлой ночью.  
  
«Ах, вот и оно», — подумала Маринетт, видя, что последняя фраза произвела желаемый эффект. Зеленые глаза расширились. Всего капельку, но этого хватило, чтобы подбить ее на продолжение.  
  
— А еще и этим утром, — негромко продолжила она, прикладывая второй пальчик к его подбородку, — и в обед.  
  
Глаза Кота стали размером с тарелки. Кадык дергался с каждым сказанным ею словом. Маринетт расплылась в неторопливой ухмылке, которая тут же исчезла, когда он издал тихий смешок.  
  
— Да, я знал, что фото получились сексуальные, — весело начал Кот, глядя на ее надутые губы, — …но все равно не могу оставить то, как ты упомянула руки.  
  
— Что не так? — спросила Маринетт, ерзая под ним с растущим недовольством на его прямоту. Она хотела поддеть его, черт возьми!  
  
— Ну, видишь ли, ты сказала «попали в руки»*, — он замолк, и кивнул на ее ладонь, — когда мы говорили о… — Кот коварно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ох, хватит, — сказала Маринетт, наполовину раздраженная, и наполовину смущенная, пока ее парень продолжал смеяться над ней. — Прекрати каламбурить хотя бы на секунду, когда я тут пытаюсь пофлиртовать с тобой!  
  
— Не очень весело, когда кто-то пресекает все ваши попытки соблазнения, не правда ли, моя леди?  
  
— Это другое.  
  
— А вот и нет, — Кот подмигнул, и его веселость сменилась чем-то более горячим, когда его смех стих. — Но опять же, как я и говорил, ты вернешь мне должок за то, что оставила меня прошлой ночью…  
  
— Вообще-то, ты первый применил нечестную тактику, — напомнила ему Маринетт, — так что не смей мне ничего предъявлять!  
  
Она осознала неправильность формулировки секундой позже.  
  
— Правда? — спросил Кот. — Даже это?  
  
Под «этим», как предположила Маринетт, он имел в виду свой стояк. Этим самым стояком парень уперся ей в живот, прижимаясь своим гибким, но крепким телом.  
  
Она зашипела на его действие, впечатленная и шокированная тем, как быстро у него встал. Буквально ни с чего! Ей казалось, что подобная потенция — явление весьма редкое, и потому она не была уверена, как быть с его поразительным либидо. К счастью, он не дал ей возможности развить мысль, потому что приподнялся и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты все еще зациклена на правиле «не прижиматься друг к другу»?  
  
— Ох, ну иди сюда, — сквозь румянец пробормотала Маринетт, цепляясь пальцем за его ремень и притягивая его бедра назад, куда она и хотела. Кот подчинился, иронично улыбаясь и позволяя нижней части своего тела снова прижаться к напарнице, и прижался носом к ее шее.  
  
— Ты говорила серьезно? — спросил он, неторопливо двигая бедрами, когда Маринетт зацепилась за него лодыжками.  
  
— Хм-м? — отозвалась она, моментально переставая трезво мыслить из-за потрясающего ощущения твердости между своих ног.  
  
— Когда ты сказала, про фото, которые я прислал, — уточнил Кот, его дыхание опалило ей кожу, в то время как движения не прекращались. — Мне просто нужно знать… ты…? — Маринетт зарделась еще сильнее, и она не могла сказать, было ли это из-за его вопроса или из-за того, что Кот потерся своим бедром о ее.  
  
Вероятно из-за того и другого.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему тебе так трудно поверить, что девушки тоже занимаются подобным, — сказала она, чудом сохраняя твердость в голосе, ведь ей вновь пришлось проглотить стон. Кот приподнял голову и оставил еще один страстный поцелуй на ее губах, прежде чем тягуче заговорить:  
  
— Не то чтобы я шокирован, но, блять, Ледибаг… — его бедра стукнулись о ее особенно медленно, отчего Маринетт на этот раз застонала, цепляясь руками за его спину, ведь темп постепенно ускорялся вместе с каждым сказанным Котом между поцелуями словом. — …Мысль о том, что ты доводишь себя до предела… думая обо мне… — он затих, прерывисто выдыхая. Также прерывисто выдохнула и она. Они пытались избавиться от каждого миллиметра пространства, разделяющего их тела (которого, практически, уже и не существовало).

— Интересная концепция? — с трудом вымолвила Маринетт, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
— Умопомрачительная, — поправил Кот, его зрачки расширились, когда он смотрел на дрожащую под собой Ледибаг. — Я тоже думаю о тебе.  
  
— Ну, это объясняет то, что ты стонешь мое имя, пока спишь, — ответила она, не успев обдумать сказанное. И конечно, когда Кот Нуар посмотрел на нее, его вездесущая ухмылка смешалась с заинтригованностью и превратилась в выражение полного недоумения, Маринетт сразу же поняла, как странно прозвучало сказанное ею.  
  
— Когда это ты слушала, что я говорю во сне? — спросил он, переставая двигать бедрами, но продолжил поглаживать ее копчик. — Это я сегодня бормотал во сне? — Маринетт сглотнула.  
  
— Не совсем, — она слегка вздрогнула, делая глупое лицо, и поерзала под ним. — Плагг упомянул мимоходом.  
  
Брови Нуара (по крайней мере края маски, скрывающие брови) взлетели вверх.  
  
— И с каких это пор вы с моим квами мимоходом болтаете?  
  
— Ох, знаешь…  
  
— Ледибаг.  
  
Маринетт выпустила нервный смешок, помещая указательный палец на его грудь и отодвигая от себя парня только, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
— Ладно, только без кипиша, — она покусывала нижнюю губу, когда он поднял одну бровь еще выше, — но пока мы спали, наши трансформации исчезли.  
  
У Кота отпала челюсть.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Я не видела тебя! — поспешно заверила она. — Твое лицо упиралось мне в живот, так что я видела только макушку… и одежду, но не тебя! — Кот вытащил из-под Ледибаг одну руку и помахал.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я никогда не был против, чтобы ты увидела… но ты имеешь в виду, что я спал на тебе, то есть, на обычной тебе, и даже не был в сознании?! — Кот надулся, и, несмотря на их непристойную позу, Маринетт не могла не фыркнуть.  
  
— Поверь мне, это только бы открыло для нас новый ящик Пандоры, котенок. И думаю, мы оба согласимся с тем, что наши отношения и так достаточно сложны, а внезапное раскрытие личностей только подольет масла в огонь.  
  
Его согласное мычание даже больше показало, насколько двусмысленным прозвучало ее заявление, чем это сделало бы опровержение. Маринетт знала, как Кот относится к раскрытию личностей. Он еще много лет назад довольно очевидно высказал свое мнение, что он не имеет ничего против того, чтобы показать ей себя без маски. Именно поэтому следующие его слова ввели Маринетт в легкую степень шока.  
  
— Наверное, ты права, — сказал Кот, перекатываясь вбок, и шлепнулся рядом с ней.  
  
«А это еще откуда?»  
  
— Я… удивлена, что слышу это от тебя, — Маринетт подперла голову кулаком, чтобы посмотреть в его абсолютно искреннее лицо. — Я думала, ты хочешь узнать, кто я.  
  
— Я уже знаю, — со смехом ответил Кот, повторяя ее позу. Над ними прошумел ветер. — Ты Ледибаг, и ты моя девушка. Хочу ли я знать твое другое имя? Или же прозвище? Конечно! Но только когда этого пожелает моя Леди.  
  
— И с каких пор ты такой дурак? — пробормотала Маринетт, пытаясь скрыть шок от его слов. «Что случилось с парнем, который только вчера умолял меня снять трансформацию и пойти с ним на свидание?»  
  
— Возможно с полнолуния, — съязвил Кот, наклоняясь вперед и быстро целуя ее в губы. — Оно будит во мне романтика. Кроме того, я понимаю, что когда… ну… если мы когда-нибудь увидим друг друга без костюмов, это должно быть оговорено. А не из-за какой-то ошибки, совершенной двумя очень усталыми подростками.  
  
Внутри у Маринетт потеплело от его слов, несмотря на то, что на улице становилось прохладно.  
  
— Когда, — тихо сказала она.  
  
— Моя Леди?  
  
— Когда мы увидим друг друга без масок, это будет оговорено, — ответила Маринетт с решительным кивком, заставляя Кота изогнуть вторую бровь. Его чудесная улыбка трепетом озарила его привлекательное лицо, и этого было почти достаточно, чтобы задавить зарождающийся в ее нутре страх.  
  
— Хочешь сказать…?  
  
— Я еще ничего не обещаю, — поспешила добавить Маринетт, — но я понимаю, что мы не сможем далеко зайти, пока мы в костюмах.  
  
Кот с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
  
— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — согласился он, широко жестикулируя, будто они строили планы по установлению мира во всем мире (или о захвате и мировом господстве, если посмотреть в озорной блеск его глаз). — Хотя я тщательно обдумывал это, и мне _кажется_ , если я смогу расстегнуть молнию ниже бедер, а ты достаточно гибкая, чтобы прогн…  
  
— Потому что я не знаю, как далеко могут зайти наши _ОТНОШЕНИЯ_ без знания личностей, Кот!  
  
— О, да… Именно это я и имел в виду…  
  
— Нет, не это, — несерьезно проворчала Маринетт, давая легкий подзатыльник ухмыляющемуся Коту. — Но я притворюсь, будто ничего не слышала, ради своей же психики. — Нуар молчал, пока она цыкала на него, и выглядел искренне (на самом деле нет) смущенным, когда она наконец-то перестала его дразнить.  
  
— Так ты правда хочешь однажды позволить мне встречаться с тобой без масок? — спросил он после возобновившегося молчания. Они снова прижались друг к другу, сплетя ноги.  
  
— Однажды, — Маринетт тяжело вздохнула. — Мне все еще трудно воспринимать себя одновременно как Ледибаг… и… ну… меня. Думаю, как только я справлюсь с этим, идея познакомить тебя с обычной мной будет восприниматься легче для моего желудка.  
  
Это было правдой. Для нее, Ледибаг и Маринетт были двумя отдельными сущностями. Две девушки с двумя жизнями. Конечно, сейчас Кот Нуар начал размывать границы между ними, заполнив собой телефон Маринетт, или спя на ней. Становилось все труднее отыскать различия между ее личностями. Очевидно, что Ледибаг встречается с Котом Нуаром, но по логике получалось, что именно Маринетт встречается с Котом Нуаром. И, соответственно, Маринетт встречается с парнем, находящимся по другую сторону маски Нуара.  
  
Это была головокружительная и так часто расстраивающая ее мысль, на которой она не любила обычно останавливаться.  
  
— Ну, я жду не дождусь встречи с ней, — ворвался Кот, эффектно круша ее мысленные возведения. — Я слышал, девушка без костюма Ледибаг та еще конфетка.  
  
— Это потому что только ты видел меня и в костюме, и без него. Ну, и еще моя квами, — отозвалась Маринетт.  
  
— Ну, в таком случае, я… **Погоди!**   
  
Маринетт подпрыгнула на внезапный порыв, с удивлением смотря, как Кот сощурил глаза.  
  
— Что ты ему предложила? — прошептал Кот так тихо, будто их мог кто-то подслушивать.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Ты сказала, что у нас слетели трансформации, пока мы спали, но когда я проснулся, я был Нуаром. _Что означает_ , ты уговорила Плагга трансформировать меня. _Что означает_ , ты буквально заключила сделку с дьяволом. _Что означает_ , мне нужно уберечь тебя от того, что этот злыдень заставил тебя ему пообещать.  
  
Маринетт долго и громко смеялась на его театральность.  
  
— Почему ты считаешь, что он просто не залез в кольцо, когда я его об этом попросила? — она усмехнулась.

— Плагг ничего не делает просто так, — ответил Кот. — И Плагг абсолютно точно не будет проводить необязательную трансформацию. Так что, скажи мне правду, ты пообещала отдать ему нашего первенца?

Она покачала головой, хихикая еще громче.  
  
— Второго?  
  
— Я не продавала моих гипотетических детей! — фыркнула Маринетт, тыча Кота в нос, пока тот продолжал строить свои дикие догадки.  
  
— Пожизненный запас сыра?  
  
— Не-а!  
  
— Ограниченное издание «Отчаянных Домохозяек в Париже»?  
  
— Нет! — Кот вздохнул, драматично прикладывая руку ко лбу.  
  
— Свою невинность?! — на лице Маринетт отразилась высшая степень недоумения.  
  
— Мою _что_ ?  
  
— Ледибаг, мне нужно зна-а-а-а-а-ть, — взвыл Кот, надувшись, как ребенок, пока она, наконец, не ответила.  
  
— Ладно, — Маринетт вздохнула, — но тебе это не понравится.  
  
— Это не может быть хуже, чем вариант с первенцем.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— ТЫ ПООБЕЩАЛА ЕМУ ЧТО-ТО ПОХУЖЕ ВАРИАНТА С ПЕРВЕНЦЕМ?  
  
— Похуже, но для тебя, наверное…  
  
— Ледибаг?..  
  
— Ладно, — сказала она, понурив голову, и пролепетала, — я пообещала Плаггу, что не позволю тебе получить оргазм. — Кот Нуар вскочил.  
  
— Никогда?! — взвизгнул Кот.  
  
Это больше походило на звук, издаваемый четырнадцатилетним мальчиком, чей голос ломался каждый раз, когда он говорил слишком громко, чем мужчиной, которым он себя называл.  
  
— Когда находишься в костюме.  
  
Кот отчаянно вскинул руки.  
  
— Лучше бы ты отдала ему нашего ребенка.  
  
— У НАС НЕТ ДЕТЕЙ, — напомнила она еще раз.  
  
— А ТЕПЕРЬ НИКОГДА И НЕ БУДЕТ!  
  
Маринетт пыталась сдержать смех на его горестное выражение лица, правда, пыталась. Но Кот продолжал, теперь наворачивая круги вокруг нее, и это было слишком смешно, чтобы игнорировать.  
  
— Ты как обычно драматизируешь, — заметила она, хихикая, и села по-турецки. — А еще ты сам говорил, что не будешь кончать в костюм, так в чем разница?  
  
— В том, что ты использовала мой оргазм… В КАЧЕСТВЕ ВЫКУПА, — разбушевался Кот, нависая над продолжающей улыбаться девушкой.  
  
— Давай я исправлю положение? — предложила Маринетт, улыбаясь еще шире, когда он присел перед ней на корточки. Кот прищурился, упираясь руками в колени. Они молча глядели вниз. Она напустила невинное выражение, хлопая ресницами, пока он продолжал надувать щеки в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Спустя двадцать секунд Ледибаг, подавшись вперед, поцеловала его в нос и приторно-сладким голосом продолжила:  
  
— Все, что ты хочешь, котенок.  
  
— Я хочу. Кончить, — ответил он, подчеркивая каждый слог кивком головы.  
  
Возникла неловкая пауза.  
  
«Заповедь номер девять…»  
  
— Договорились, — легко ответила Маринетт, протягивая руку для пожатия. Кот не выглядел убежденным.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под… «договорились»? — переспросил он, беря ее за руку, но не тряся. Вместо этого, он потянул ее за собой, чтобы они оба встали на ноги, и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Я предлагаю сделку, а ты решаешь, заключать ее или нет.  
  
«Лучше не нарывайся, парень…»  
  
Глаза Нуара сузились еще немного, прежде чем он сдался, досадливо пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ладно, по рукам, — сказал он, по-деловому твердо пожимая ей руку, — хотя я еще очень смущен из-за того, что согласился.  
  
— Ну, я уверена, что сделка будет выполнена на этой неделе, — ответила Маринетт, проглотив улыбку, — но сейчас, нам пора по домам.  
  
На этот раз, Кот не имел никаких возражений. Он рассеяно кивнул, наклонился, целуя ее на прощание. А потом, с брошенным вперед йо-йо и шестом, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар исчезли.  
  


* * *

  
Вернувшись домой, Маринетт пережила встречу с обоими родителями (…и ты не нашла времени, чтобы позвонить нам, если уж решила сходить после школы за тканями?) и нотации Тикки (Если ты действительно собираешься сохранить свою личность в секрете, ты должна быть более осторожной!) без сучка и задоринки. Она изящно приняла на себя выговоры (трижды: я очень разочарован(а) в тебе!), и даже умудрилась сделать кое-что из домашней работы, прежде чем отправиться спать.  
  
Размышляя о прошедшем дне, она не могла не решить, что он прошел в целом положительно.  
  
«То есть, ну правда, — подумала Маринетт, с довольным вздохом забираясь в постель. — Я ударила собственного парня, полностью истощила и себя, и свою квами, чуть не раскрыла свою личность, торговалась за оргазм Нуара с магическим существом, которое может быть чуть ли не дьяволом, вернулась домой после комендантского часа, но…»  
  
Она прижалась к простыням, готовая вернуться к тому, на чем ее прервали пару часов назад.  
  
«…отлично поспала».


	26. Chapter 26

_Часть, в которой история возвращается в прежнее русло ;)_

* * *

  
Сказать, что у Адриана был тяжелый период — ничего не сказать.  
  
Конечно, ему было мало напряженного графика работы, требовательных коллег и равнодушной девушки, вот так запросто продавшей его же право на оргазм. Иначе, почему вселенная подстроила все так, что Плагг увидел Ледибаг-без-костюма раньше ее любящего парня? И разумеется, квами всю неделю активно об этом напоминал.  
  
— Да понял я, понял, — ныл Адриан, шагая за летящим квами. — Ты не разрешаешь мне кончать в костюме, ну и ладно, мне плевать! От этого я точно не помру! Но ты должен рассказать мне, какова-а-а-а она…  
  
Его «зрелый и взрослый разговор» с Плаггом перешел в игру «Уломай, да побыстрее», в которой квами летал с самодовольной ухмылкой, а его подопечный из кожи вон лез, чтобы выпытать информацию из самодовольного существа.  
  
— Точно такая же, как и на фото, только без маски, — сухо ответил Плагг, выпуская очередной раздраженный стон.  
  
— Я не это имею в виду, — Адриан плюхнулся звездочкой на кровать. — Я хочу знать, как она выглядела. Она улыбалась как Ледибаг? Во что была одета? Это был деловой стиль или больше панк? — Адриан присел, перевел дыхание и, широко раскрыв глаза, принялся прожигать взглядом скривившегося квами. — Она говорила, что ей нравится розовый! Она была одета в розовое? Или фиолетовое? О боже, я уверен, что она выглядит мило в пастельных тонах… — Плагг издал рвотный звук, пока Адриан прижимал подушку к своему краснеющему лицу.  
  
— Она была в одежде. Цветной одежде. Из обычной ткани, — в последний раз фыркнул квами и улетел прочь, на поиски своего нового iPadʼа, который находился где-то этажом выше, оставив Адриана медленно вариться в собственном злом роке.  
  
Но, конечно же, если накопившееся разочарование не убило его, то это точно сделает его модельная карьера.  
  
Милое личико и узнаваемое имя в секунду проведут тебя на вершину модной индустрии, о чем свидетельствует его постоянно растущая популярность среди дизайнеров и фотографов. И не только они проявляли интерес.  
  
Видите ли, Адриан в большинстве случаев привык быть заметным, будь то корпоратив или неустанно наблюдающие за его успехами в мире моды фанатки. Но сейчас, когда его лицо мелькало по всему Парижу и за его пределами, молодой человек был обязан мириться с тем, что его могут узнать везде и всюду. Журналы, печатные баннеры… Взгляни хоть мельком — и сразу наткнешься на его модельный фейс. Дошло до мелких слухов, что в конце месяца установят огромный билборд с Агрестовой рекламой.  
  
«Боже, можно подумать, что я единственная модель на земле», — подавленно подумал Адриан, но все равно приветливо улыбнулся кричащей толпе у офиса его отца и проскользнул в ожидающий серебристый седан. Внимание утомляло настолько, что лицей (господи, лицей!) казался блаженным перерывом между загруженным работой графиком и толпами фанатеющих нимфеток.  
  
Либо школа, либо акуманизированные злодеи, время от времени мелькающие в разных частях города.  
  
Акуманизированные — вообще отдельная история. Эти чуваки раз в неделю любезно предоставляли свои задницы для героического надирания, и подобные стычки были чуть ли не главным событием уикенда. Зато, когда он становится Котом, он избавляется от назойливых фотографов, вездесущих репортеров или визжащих фанаток…  
  
Ну ладно, в геройской жизни внимания тоже хватает, но, по крайней мере, люди заискивают не из-за красивого личика и папиной фамилии, а благодаря личным заслугам. Плюс, большинство присутствующих больше обращались к Ледибаг, а это означает, что большую часть времени он может просто молча сидеть и восхищаться наравне с остальными.  
  
И на пресс-конференции, посвященной их отношениям, все так и было.  
  
Они находились у городской ратуши перед собравшейся толпой репортеров. Вокруг кружили камеры, намереваясь заснять каждую секунду их выступления. Спустя две недели с момента их поцелуя на глазах у всего народа, Ледибаг наконец решила (официально) объявить об их отношениях. Она говорила кратко и профессионально, а когда она сделала заявление, Адриан приложил все усилия, чтобы буквально не взлететь на седьмое небо от счастья.  
  
Потому что любовь всей его жизни только что объявила всему Парижу, что они встречаются.  
  
— «La Tribune Internationale». Как долго вы испытывали чувства друг к другу?  
  
«С того самого момента, как встретились взглядами…»  
  
— Мы встречаемся месяц.  
  
— «Libération». Почему вы скрывали отношения?  
  
«Наша любовь слишком сильна и сложна для простых смертных…»  
  
— Мы не скрывали, просто нет необходимости объявлять о личных вопросах.  
  
— Ледиблог. Как у вас с сексом?  
  
«Хотелось бы…»  
  
— Дальше! — быстро сказала Леди, решив пропустить довольно непристойный вопрос Альи.  
  
Адриан видел, как в прорезях красной маски полыхает нервный огонек и обнял напарницу за талию в попытке ее успокоить. От любопытных взглядов их скрывала деревянная трибуна, и Ледибаг начала расслабляться в объятии. Адриан большим пальцем руки вычерчивал круги чуть выше бедер, а героиня продолжила отвечать на нескончаемый поток вопросов.  
  
Конференция продолжалась как нельзя лучше.  
  
Он старался вести себя подобающе — что он, в принципе, и делал — но нервы начинали сдавать. В костюме, да и еще и при свежей трансформе, что всегда действовала на него подобно ключу зажигания, наполняя его бесконечным запасом энергии, было трудно оставаться на месте, когда гиперактивность лилась через край.  
  
Так что, он мог бы сказать, что это была побочка от безудержной энергии… но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его рука скользила вверх и вниз по телу его девушки абсолютно бессознательно.  
  
Сначала Ледибаг проигнорировала блуждающие по ее телу пальцы и, показательно закатив глаза, снова сосредоточилась на интервью. Но вскоре Адриан осмелел и незаметно одним быстрым движением опустил руку ниже, аккуратно захватывая ее самопровозглашенную «невероятную задницу».  
  
Ледибаг тихонько пискнула, затем быстро расслабила лицо и подозвала следующего репортера.  
  
— Ладно, теперь вы, в синем, — сказала она раздражающе спокойным голосом, продолжая игнорировать едва заметную ухмылку напарника. «Хочешь поиграть, да?»  
  
Кошки не любят, когда их игнорируют.  
  
— «Paris Inquirer». Ваши отношения не помешают защите города?  
  
— Вообще-то! — влез Адриан, — Я считаю, что наше сближение только поможет нам _удерживать_ …

Его пальцы сжали мягкие полушария.  
  
— …порядок в Париже.  
  
— Это нелепо, — сказала Ледибаг себе под нос и продолжила активно игнорировать щупающую ее руку.  
  
— И мы обещаем, что когда злодеи покажутся, мы не сбежим, поджав хвост.  
  
Его рука по кругу массировала обтянутую в спандекс ягодицу.  
  
— Я имею в виду, конечно, у нас _руки полны забот_ …  
  
Ледибаг слегка качнулась вперед, потому что Адриан легонько шлепнул ее по попе, и зашипела от жгучего ощущения. А затем ее лицо снова стало представлять полное хладнокровие.  
  
— …но поверьте, нам это только в удовольствие!  
  
Когда Леди наконец заговорила и подозвала последнего репортера, Адриан услышал в ее голосе нотку возбуждения. Ту, которую мог определить только он.  
  
«Ну вот», — с усмешкой подумал он, нежно поглаживая кожу под пальцами, пока героиня заканчивала конференцию. Ледибаг же в последний раз улыбнулась на финальные вспышки камер, помахала ликующим фанатам, а затем, бросив йо-йо и кивнув ему напоследок, покинула их. Адриан был слишком возбужден, чтобы уйти вслед за ней.  
  
Оказывается, он _нашел_ способ избавиться от переливающейся через край энергии.  
  


* * *

  
Маринетт не могла определиться, как назвать новую миссию.  
  
Операция «Секс по телефону» — недостаточно утонченно. Операция «Отвлекай и хватай» звучала так, будто она пытается его обмануть, а операция «Заставь Кота Нуара кончить» — просто вульгарно.  
  
Кроме того, не то чтобы ее мотивы были полностью бескорыстными…  
  
Чувствовала ли она вину за сделку с Плаггом? Конечно! Но значит ли это, что она запланировала развратный телефонный сеанс с Котом только из-за чувства вины?  
  
Не совсем.  
  
По правде говоря, ей было любопытно. Алья столько раз пересказывала ей подобные разговорчики из своего опыта, что Маринетт невольно заинтересовалась.  
  
«Может, это потому, что у меня будут свободные руки?» — подумала она, неторопливо направляясь в пекарню. Пятничная спешка потихоньку улеглась. Маринетт вспомнила, как трудно было удерживать пальчики на телефоне и не дергать возбужденное от грязных сообщений тело. Ее весьма и весьма привлекала мысль о том, что можно будет разговаривать и распускать ручки одновременно.  
  
Но, в то же самое время, кое-что ее смущало. «А если я буду заикаться?» — она нахмурила брови, беспокоясь, что старая привычка попортит гениальный план. «А если я не придумаю, что сказать? А если ему станет скучно и он бросит трубку?» — Маринетт точно нельзя было назвать идеальным собеседником. Особенно, если она не будет Ледибаг. Так что опасения, что она напортачит во время своего первого секса по телефону, вероятно, намекают, что стоит отложить операцию…  
  
«Операцию Оргазм?»  
  
…  
  
«Что за дурацкая аллитерация».  
  
Конечно, самый пугающий фактор работал против нее, и все это происходило с ней на самом деле. Это вам не какой-то набор слов на экране. У нее не будет времени продумать ответ. Она и Кот Нуар, один на один, в настоящем времени, будут кое-чем заниматься _по-настоящему_ . То, что реального физического контакта не состоится, не имело значения, ведь секс по телефону (как и более его буквальный аналог) и без того был очень интимным актом, и это наполняло Маринетт трепетом и ожиданием.  
  
Ожиданием, потому что, ну да ладно… она все-таки подросток, и у нее есть загадочный горячий парень, к которому она даже не может прикоснуться большую часть времени. А трепетом, потому что этот парень — _Кот Нуар_ . Ее давний напарник и, насколько сильно она обожала проводить с ним время, настолько же сильно она ему доверяла. Маринетт бы солгала, если бы сказала, что их отношения, вышедшие на новый уровень, нисколько ее не пугают.  
  
«Не думаю, что можно заставить человека кончить, а потом вести себя с ним, как с обычным другом».  
  
Так что, она обнаружила, что все еще находится в тупике. Прошла неделя после заключения сделки с Котом, и Маринетт начала отчаиваться, что никогда не наберется смелости претворить план в реальность. Она хотела этого (правда хотела), но старая добрая тревога не давала просто встряхнуться и нажать кнопку вызова.  
  
…Пока одним прекрасным воскресным вечером не выкроился идеальный момент.  
  
Она играла в видеоигру (сюрприз-сюрприз), когда на экране телефона замельтешили сообщения от Кота.  
  
 **[ умоляю, спаси ]  
  
[ на работе так скучно ]  
  
[ Я НЕ ПЕРЕЖИВУ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕТИШЬ] **  
  
[ успокойся, котеночек, я тут ]  
  
Она хихикнула, — Кот, как всегда, излишне драматизировал, — и попыталась уделить внимание одновременно и боссу в игре, и скучающему парню. Они едва говорили на этой неделе (не считая конференцию), и Маринетт поняла, что скучает по раздражающему спаму из стремных картинок, что присылает ей Кот.  
  
 **[ слава богу, я был близок к тому, чтобы упасть замертво! ]  
  
[ как дела, жучок? ] **  
  
[ ничего особенного, просто играю в видеоигры ]  
  
 **[ прямо сейчас? А я тут думал, что тебе нравится играть лишь со мной… ]**  
  
Маринетт расстроено мявкнула, когда экран засветился красным, услужливо сообщая об очередной игровой смерти. Она вздохнула, глядя на «обрызганный кровью» экран с кнопкой «Продолжить?». Настал момент либо вкатиться в игру с новыми силами, либо принять знак, что ей хватит на сегодня играть.  
  
Маринетт смиренно выбрала последний вариант, вышла из игры и уселась с телефоном в руках.  
  
[ мои любимые это legend of zoldo и cogs of war ]  
  
 **[ прошу прощения, но правильно legend of ZARDAR и GEARS of BATTLE ]  
  
[ ты что, под _геймершу_ косишь? : ^( !!! ]**  
  
«Гребаный любитель мемчиков…»  
  
Маринетт включила камеру и, лукаво улыбаясь, шутливо поднесла геймпад к губам и сфотографировала себя от нижней части лица. Сделав несколько снимков, она решила пойти дальше и немного оттянула маечку, чтобы едва виднелась верхняя часть фиолетового бюстгальтера (кстати, с отличным декольте). Она приняла позу пресловутой «псевдо-геймерши», коснулась губами геймпада и наклонила телефон, чтобы поймать удачный ракурс.  
  
[ ]  
  
[ да, я девушка, да, я играю в видеоигры ]  
  
Удивительно, как просто стало отсылать Коту фотографии — не сравнить с нервотрепкой в первый раз. Она почти не прилагала дополнительных усилий и осознала, что отсылает ему все, что она делает. Пусть это простое фото ее завтрака, или птичка в парке, но все больше и больше моментов ее жизни оказались отосланы парню, на которые он часто отвечал аналогичными фотографиями.  
  
И вот, что она видела: закат из окна его комнаты, его ноги в ботинках, пока он сидел в метро, расфокусированный кадр с его работы (казалось, он был заснят где-то в студии, потому что на фото засветились шторы и звуковое оборудование. Можно было подумать, что Кот, возможно, снимается в каком-то шоу.)  
  
Каждый кадр был маленьким сокровищем, лишь подогревающим интерес о личности и жизни Кота Нуара. Это было похоже на захватывающую игру: они проводили связи между героями и обычными людьми, и потихоньку раскрывали друг другу себя.  
  
Конечно, это не _так_ захватывающе, как…  
  
 **[ миленький геймпад… ]  
  
[ второй игрок нужен? ]**  
  
«Он серьезно пытается флиртовать со мной с помощью игровых каламбуров», — неверяще подумала Маринетт, просматривая сообщения. Она не была уверена, что тревожит ее больше: скорость, с которой он начал сыпать каламбурами… или что это реально ее возбуждает.

Шестеренки в ее голове начали вертеться, порождая опасные мыслишки.  
  
[ предлагаешь сыграть? ]  
  
 **[ в любое время, малыш ;) ]**  
  
[ мы прекрасно скомбинируемся ]  
  
 **[ знаешь, мне нравится, когда ты говоришь так по-задротски… ]**  
  
Черт, у нее не хватит воображения, чтобы продолжить в том же темпе!  
  
[ аааах… отстой ]  
  
[ хочу сочинить что-нибудь про «пробежаться ручками по твоему джойстику» ]  
  
[ помоги, плиз ]  
  
 **[ ну, могу предложить что-то в стиле «хэй, парниша, как насчет позволить мне _дунуть в твой картридж_?» ]  
  
[ и тогда я смогу ответить «только если разрешишь мне использовать на тебе _мое фаталити_ » ;) ] **  
  
Да, очевидно, что Кот не просто дружески подкалывает.  
  
«Давай, сделай это», — зашептал коварный голосок в ее голове. Она заставила его замолчать… но голос был прав. Маринетт потрясла головой, чтобы избавиться от нарастающего предвкушения, и направилась в комнату.  
  
[ Хэй, парень… ]  
  
[ Ты разве не должен быть на работе? ]  
  
 **[ Ну же, Ледибаг, играй честно! ]  
  
[ и я, кстати, уже еду домой ]**  
  
«Он собирается домой. Туда, где он будет один».  
  
[ надеюсь, ты не пишешь мне за рулем ]  
  
 **[ *меня везут домой ]**  
  
Это было совсем идеально. Кусочки головоломки становились на свои места, звезды выстроились в ряд, и в голове созрело множество подходящих каламбуров. Маринетт попыталась отсрочить неизбежное, найти причину, почему она не может сделать это. Не может позвонить Коту Нуару.  
  
И, пока она начала наносить на чистый холст первые наброски своего хитрого плана, в животе заворочалось чувство нервного возбуждающего предвкушения.  
  
[ отлично, безопасная езда ]  
  
[ и хочу напомнить… что я почти никогда не играю честно ;) ]  
  
 **[ о да, как я мог забыть, что …]  
  
[ мой маленький жучок любит грязно играть… ] **  
  
Яснее некуда, яснее даже тех примеров сообщений, что показывала Алья, и руки Маринетт принялись за дело раньше, чем ее мозг успел бы нажать на тормоза.  
  
Операция «Пофиг на название» началась.  
  
[ да… ]  
  
[ и все еще жду второго игрока, если тебе это интересно ;) ]  
  
Маринетт замерла посреди спальни, немного ошарашенная, что она (Маринетт — ходячая катастрофа) сумела перевести разговор в нужное русло за одно короткое сообщение. Без лишних планов, волнения и сотни правок сообщений. Возможно, она просто провела слишком много времени с одним красноречивым котом…  
  
 **[ …умоляю скажи что ты предлагаешь устроить второй раунд ]**  
  
[ я предлагаю устроить второй раунд ]  
  
А теперь она увидела самое ясное согласие, которое могла увидеть. Его слова удвоили ее ожидание. Она нанесла консилер на тело, ощущая себя амазонкой, готовящейся выйти на поле боя. Такое сравнение помогло ей успокоиться, но только на мгновение.  
  
Через несколько секунд цвет был выровнен, родинки скрыты, и осталось только самое главное…  
  
 **[ я еще не дома… ]**  
  
[ тогда предлагаю тебе держать свои ручки на телефоне… ]  
  
[ а вот своим я позволю побродить ;) ]  
  
Маринетт подготовила почву, ощущая, как внутри все горит от похоти, которая просачивается даже в ее сообщения с кокетливыми намеками, которые Кот ни за что не упустит.  
  
 **[ блять ]  
  
[ просто ]  
  
[ ты не можешь подождать десять минут? ] **  
  
Его ответ _почти_ вызвал панику у заведенной Маринетт, которая чуть не послала сообщение, которое обратило бы все в шутку. Но, перечитав сообщения, застывшая возле ступенек, ведущих к кровати, Маринетт увидела между строчек томительное волнение парня. Он хотел этого, но не мог прямо сейчас.  
  
«Так даже лучше…»  
  
[ Боюсь, что нет ]  
  
[ Я уже готова играть ]  
  
 **[ Я В МАШИНЕ НЕ ОДИН ]**  
  
Маринетт могла только представить, как он извивается на заднем сидении переполненного автомобиля, и она бы засмеялась, если бы не нервное возбуждение. «Ты сможешь, — подумала она, поднимаясь к кровати и чувствуя слабую решимость. — Ты — Ледибаг, которая постоянно побеждает злодеев и спасает мир».  
  
Хотя, кладя руку на сердце, она бы с большим удовольствием сразила бы тысячу акум, чем совершила бы задуманное. Маринетт дала себе несколько секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться на задаче, а затем набрала ответ:  
  
[ Серьезно? Ну, а я совершенно одна… ]  
  
[ …в моей комнате, на моей кровати… ]  
  
[ …и думаю о том, как славно мы могли бы повеселиться, если бы ты был сейчас здесь ]  
  
Ну ладно, может она и почерпнула идею из скриншотов, предоставленных Альей. Вините ее в этом. Но слова возымели желаемый эффект, и Маринетт не могла не ощутить вину за то, что немного обхитрила Кота, а он заглотил наживку. Она легла на подушки и прикусила губу.  
  
 **[ ладно, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, но… ]  
  
[ скажи мне, что у тебя на уме, моя леди ] **  
  
«Думай, Мари! Как проще всего об этом сказать?»  
  
Она знала.  
  
[ ты и я ]  
  
 **[ мне нравится начало… ]**  
  
[ super smash brothers ]  
  
[ мультиплеер, без дополнительных шмоток, боремся до конца ]  
  
 **[ ахх, классика, одобряю! ]**  
  
[ ай-ай, не так быстро, котенок, еще одно правило ]  
  
 **[ какое? ]**  
  
«Так держать, Мари…»  
  
[ одна смерть равняется одному снятому предмету одежды ;) ]  
  
Его ответ дал понять, что она делает все правильно.  
  
 **[ ну, теперь я точно за, потому что, судя по твоей фотке, на тебе не так много одежды ;3 ]**  
  
 **[ Интересно… от чего тебе придется избавиться сначала? ]**  
  
Это было второе двусмысленное приглашение, и у ерзающей от искушения Маринетт на лице расползлась широкая ухмылка. Ее рука потянулась вниз…  
  
[ Прикрой экран своего телефона, чтобы никто не увидел ]  
  
 **[ Зачем? ]**  
  
С невероятным спокойствием Маринетт сделала два фото. Что было странно, учитывая, как она сотрясалась от ожидания.  
  
Она стянула пижамные шортики до колен. Они как раз заполнили кадр, и девушка, принявшая полулежачее положение, отщелкнула кадр сползающей с ее бедер вещицы. Кроме того, кинув взгляд вниз, она увидела, что ее кофта была сдвинута вверх, открывая живот и предоставляя взору линию от талии до ребер.  
  
Даже пугало, насколько хорошим вышел ракурс.  
  
[ потому что сначала я сниму свои маленькие… очень короткие… шортики ]  
  
[ ]  
  
Отосланное фото мигом выскочило в окошке переписки, и с той же скоростью у Мари участился пульс.  
  
[ А потом еще более маленькую маечку… ]  
  
[]  
  
Она даже не могла дождаться ответа на первое фото, и отправила следом второе. (Маринетт могла бы сказать, что это попытка эмоционально на него воздействовать, но на самом деле, это было лишь для того, чтобы обогнать собственное волнение). Она не знала, что было более волнующим: ее полуобнаженное тело в переписке… или три мигающие точки, которые говорили о том, что Кот тоже видит эти фото.  
  
 **[ умоляю, Ледибаг… ]  
  
[ я почти дома ]**  
  
Маринетт почти забыла, как это весело, и позволила себе снисходительно улыбнуться на его недвусмысленную реакцию. Она прикрыла глаза, легла на одеяло и, наслаждаясь его мольбой, потянулась набрать ответ.  
  
[ …так ты говоришь, что не хочешь знать, что я сниму следующим? ;) ]  
  
 **[ Блять ]  
  
[ прекрасно, хорошо, просто скажи мне ]**  
  
[ нет, сначала вежливо попроси :) ]  
  
 **[ …пожалуйста, Ледибаг, скажи мне, что ты снимешь потом ]**  
  
[ ну, я думаю, что позволю тебе выбрать]  
  
[ Так что это, Кот? Что снять? ]

 **[ …можно я сам сниму с тебя? ]**  
  
Маринетт содрогнулась, представляя руки Кота (без перчаток), снимающие с нее нижнее белье.  
  
[ Если это то, чего ты хочешь, то да ]  
  
 **[ Тогда я сниму твои трусики… ]  
  
[ Зубами ;3 ]**  
  
Она не могла не ахнуть на такое рвение, ощущая волны жара всем телом, и дрожащими пальцами принялась выполнять его приказ.  
  
Теперь в ее фантазиях блуждающие по ее телу руки сменились его ртом, и Маринетт почти ощутила его зубы, цепляющиеся за край ее трусиков. Или даже ниже. Или даже…  
  
Она оставила белье (белые трусики из хлопка) висеть на большом пальце ноги, а второй ногой через колено подперла первую. Этот кадр с характерным гудением присоединился к остальным.  
  
[]  
  
[ Сделано и сделано ;) ]  
  
 **[ …мне кажется, ты довольно плоха в super smash, раз ты разделась до лифчика, а я еще полностью одет ]**  
  
«Нахальный ублюдок…»  
  
[ Ох, лифчика тоже нет ]  
  
[ И, пожалуйста! Если бы мы ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО играли, я бы раздела тебя задолго до того, как потеряла свою первую жизнь >;D ]  
  
 **[ Не знал, что уже должен быть голым ;) ]**  
  
[ Хм, может ты и не должен… Но я уж точно… ]  
  
 **[ Реально? Я не заметил ]**  
  
«Ужасно нахальный ублюдок…»  
  
[ Ты уже дома? ]  
  
[ Я уже изнемогаю… ]  
  
 **[ подъезжаю ]  
  
[ пиздец как хочу тебя здесь и сейчас ] **  
  
Еще один толчок, еще один импульс жара — и Маринетт поняла, насколько все это правильно. Правильно заниматься этим с Котом. И плевать, если это будет не настолько хорошо, как шепчет ее обнаженная кожа.  
  
То как в прохладе комнаты вздымалась ее грудь и затвердели соски (и совсем не от холода), было правильным.  
  
Свернувшее в животе возбуждение, превращающее любую мысль, не относящуюся к нему (нему лично и тому, что он мог с ней сделать), в ничто, было правильным.  
  
Пылающее тело, закушенные губы, влажность между бедрами — это все было правильным.  
  
[ Тебе бы в таком случае лучше поторопиться ]  
  
[ Я замерзну D: ]  
  
 **[ Я обещаю, что согрею тебя прямо сейчас, моя леди ]  
  
[ Просто позволь мне зайти в мою комнату, а затем я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь ]**  
  
Свободной рукой Маринетт вцепилась в простыни. Она сжала ноги, чтобы увеличить постоянно нарастающее ощущение между ними. Она с легкостью щелкнула на иконку меню, залезла в список контактов и подернутым дымкой вожделения взглядом уставилась на безобидное «К.Н».  
  
Она хотела его так сильно, что это ее обеспокоило бы, если бы не знала, что он хочет ее точно так же.  
  
[ Умоляю, Кот… ]  
  
Он провел целую минуту без ответа, минуту, в которой она несомненно терзалась в предвкушении. Ожидание услышать его голос, нашептывающий ее фантазии, которые мог слышать только Кот, и, наконец, позволяя дрожащим пальцам приняться за работу в ее определенном месте, которое они так хотели подразнить.  
  
«Заповедь номер девять…»  
  
 **[ Я один, принцесса ]**  
  
« …знать, когда сделать шаг».  
  
 **[ Я весь твой ;) ]**  
  
При виде сообщения, мигающего в верхней части экрана, Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
И нажала на кнопку вызова.  
  


* * *

Оригинал артов в части:

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/139692088192/this-weeks-sin-pics-are-under-the-cut-because-im>

Фанарт:  
<http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/139862347899/dont-check-updates-of-fics-when-you-have-work-to>  
<http://doutarina.tumblr.com/post/145336182150/so-i-just-got-obsessed-with-this-fanfic-here>


	27. Chapter 27

_Часть, в которой автор #ДаетАдриануКончить2016_

* * *

  
В доме Агрестов было несколько негласных (но все равно соблюдаемых) правил.  
  
Большинство из них было связано с соблюдением этикета. С ними приходилось мириться, будучи частью богатой семьи. И по правде говоря, им было не так уж и трудно следовать.  
  
1\. Шляпы и пиджаки нужно снимать при входе.  
2\. Голос нужно держать на приемлемом уровне.  
3\. Бегать запрещено.  
  
Ясно? Никаких возмутительных ограничений, ничего невыполнимого. На самом деле, прошло немало времени с тех пор, как одно из этих правил кто-то нарушал. Наверное, это было когда младший обитатель (ростом в метр с кепкой), сверкая детской улыбкой, гоцал по коридорам. А это было очень давно.  
  
Но похоже, настал подходящий день, чтобы нарушить правило. Огромное закатное солнце освещало парню путь, когда тот, крепко сжимая пальто в руках и перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, крикнул Натали, чтобы этим вечером его не беспокоили.  
  
Лишним будет сказать, что соблюдение этикета было наименьшей из проблем. Адриан на всех парах мчался в свою комнату, с бешено стучащим сердцем, телефоном в руке и мыслями где-то очень далеко отсюда.  
  
«Прошу, Кот», — последнее сообщение от Ледибаг, и будь он проклят, если из-за каких-то правил поведения в доме заставит ее ждать. Или себя, если это важно.  
  
Так что Адриан не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести. Он не чувствовал даже раскаяния из-за того, что не очень-то-аккуратно вытащил Плагга из кармана, когда зашел в комнату. Или из-за того, что грозно рыкнул на квами, чтобы тот дал ему уединиться.  
  
И вот, наконец, оставшись в гордом одиночестве, когда Адриан быстро стянул с себя футболку и штаны и нетерпеливо вцепился в телефон, он понял, что не может ощутить даже капельку раскаяния, потому что каждую клеточку его тела заполнило пьянящее возбуждение. Ведь пришло время второго раунда, и на этот раз он готов ко всему, что она ему преподнесет.  
  
По крайней мере, он так _думал_ … пока не зазвонил телефон.  
  
По иронии судьбы, первой его реакцией стало раздражение. «Ну и кто решил позвонить мне именно сейчас?» — подумал он и взглянул на экран, зависая на целых десять секунд, прежде чем осознать, кто ему звонит. Когда его мозг снова принялся за работу, раздражение сменилось чистым шоком и трепетом.  
  
 **Входящий звонок: _ЛБ <3_**  
  
Никогда в жизни он не брал трубку быстрее.  
  
— Да? — сказал Адриан, и его сердце забилось с невероятной скоростью. «Неужели Ледибаг и правда мне звонит?»  
  
В ответ на другом конце послышался вздох, а за ним опьяняюще-знакомый голос.  
  
— Привет, Кот.  
  
Адриан не смог бы подавить довольную улыбку, даже если бы попытался.  
  
— Ух, привет, — ответил он, усаживаясь на кровати и пытаясь понять, почему она звонит ему прямо сейчас. Адриан был абсолютно уверен, что они устроят второй раунд секстинга. Но, похоже, она передумала?  
  
Длинная пауза.  
  
— Ледибаг?  
  
— Ох! — пискнула она, затем послышалось шуршание. — Ух, да, Кот?  
  
— Зачем ты позвонила?  
  
— Ну, я… Я хотела выполнить обещание… но я могу… могу повесить трубку, если хочешь…  
  
Адриан растерянно нахмурился. О чем она, и почему она так нервничает?  
  
— Нет, не вешай, — он напряг мозги, пытаясь вспомнить, что она ему такого обещала. Но на ум ничего не пришло. — О… чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Дерьмо, — пробормотала Ледибаг, и Адриан услышал глухой шлепок, словно она стукнула себя ладонью по лбу. — Слушай, так как я никогда не занималась сексом по телефону…  
  
«Стоп, что?»  
  
— …понятное дело, что я не очень х-хороша в этом, но… — Ледибаг сделала глубокий вдох, а Адриан, последовав ее примеру, попытался загнать кислород обратно в мозг, так как тот отключился, в тот же момент, когда она упомянула «секс». — …Но я обещала тебе оргазм, и сейчас я хочу… ну, хочу… ух… предоставить тебе его?  
  
Адриан тут же вернулся к воспоминаниям недельной давности, когда он (отчасти несерьезно) сказал ей, что хочет кончить… а потом они пожали руки, заключая договор, о предмете которого он не имел ни малейшего представления. «Договорились», — сказала Ледибаг, и он вообще не догнал смысл сказанного.  
  
А теперь Ледибаг пытается выполнить обещание.  
  
Обещание, что он кончит.  
  
— Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом по телефону? — переспросил Адриан, чудом сохраняя спокойствие в голосе, несмотря на то, что внизу у него дернулось от неожиданного осознания ситуации.  
  
«Секс по телефону. Ледибаг хочет секс по телефону. Это не учения. **Это, мать его, не учения…** »  
  
— Ну, я попытаюсь… — ответила она, выпуская нервный смешок, который вонзился ему куда-то очень глубоко. — Ты не против?  
  
«Не против» — мягко сказано.  
  
— Да, совсем не против. О, черт возьми, да! — воскликнул Адриан, победно потрясая кулаком в воздухе, и пытаясь не засмеяться. И вот опять, эта странная смесь любви и возбуждения, которую Ледибаг насылает на него, как по волшебству. Смертельный яд, от которого его разум летит в тартарары, а тело словно искрится, хотя он пытается оставаться спокойным.  
  
— Отлично, — ответила она, — та-а-ак… у тебя есть идеи, как нам начать?  
  
У него не было.  
  
— Может, начнем с прелюдий? — предложил Адриан, передвигаясь к подушкам и принимая полулежачее положение. Он уже ломал голову над тем, как _вообще_ занимаются сексом по телефону. «К этому меня домашнее обучение не готовило…»  
  
— О! Да, — сказала Леди. В ее голосе слышалось облегчение. — Прелюдии…  
  
Еще одна болезненная пауза.  
  
— Похоже мы оба крайне в этом плохи… — поморщившись, сказал Адриан и почесал свободной рукой затылок. К счастью, на это Ледибаг рассмеялась, и повисшее напряжение между ними рассеялось в ее мелодичном смехе.  
  
— Ага, у меня намного лучше получается, когда есть время на то, чтобы продумать флирт, — сказала она. — …К тому же, трудновато заикаться через текст.  
  
— Ох, даже не думал об этом, — ответил Адриан, вкладывая в тон нотку кокетливого Нуара, чтобы вернуть Леди ее уверенность. — Не могу не сказать, что твой голос куда сексуальнее, чем любое из твоих сообщений, моя Леди. С заиканием или без.  
  
Похоже это сработало: когда его девушка заговорила, то у него по спине побежали мурашки.

— Что ж, если ты считаешь мой голос сексуальным… тебе стоит услышать мои стоны.  
  
«Определенно стоит».  
  
— Поверь мне, этого и добиваюсь, — заверил ее Адриан, и свободной рукой потянулся вниз по обнаженному торсу.  
  
— Оу, правда? И как ты собираешься заставить меня стонать, _chaton_ ? — низким голосом осведомилась Ледибаг.  
  
— Ну, для начала, скажу тебе, как сильно ты меня уже завела… — он даже не посмел к себе притронуться, несмотря на то, как сильно этого хотел, Адриан знал, что первое касание станет началом конца, и будь он проклят, если максимально не растянет удовольствие.  
  
Она ответила не совсем то, чего он хотел бы ожидать (она его явно дразнила), но протяжного «м-м-м-м» было достаточно, чтобы он закусил нижнюю губу в ответ.  
  
— Раз так, — протянула Ледибаг (ее голос становился все уверенней с каждым словом), — я должна сказать, как сильно я возбудилась…  
  
— И насколько же ты возбуждена, моя Леди?  
  
— Так, что у меня намокли бы трусики… если бы, конечно, они вообще на мне были.  
  
Черт, он уже забыл о ее маленьком стриптизе. Адриан застонал, представляя ее обнаженной, и заерзал на простынях. Одной рукой он держал телефон, а другой…  
  
Ему очень надо знать, где сейчас ее вторая рука.  
  
— Ты себя трогаешь? — прохрипел он, пытаясь не представлять, как она это делает, чтобы избавить себя от лишней стирки белья. Недолго думая, Адриан решил полностью избавиться от трусов, и с шипением освободил твердый член, прижавшийся к животу.  
  
— Я ждала, пока ты меня попросишь, — Ледибаг почти мурлыкала, и он чуть не потерял над собой контроль.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, когда тебе начать ласкать себя пальчиками?  
  
— Будь так добр, — с придыханием сказала она. Оно выдавало, насколько Леди взволнована от его внимания. Адриан медленно вжался бедрами в кровать от желания в ее голосе. Мысль, что он сотворил такое, что он довел такую неземную девушку до подобного состояния, послала пьянящий толчок куда-то меж ребер.  
  
— Тогда вперед, принцесса, исследуй себя, — приказал Адриан. Его пальцы (как и кое-что другое) подергивались от желания, когда он напряг слух, чтобы услышать все звуки, что издаст его девушка. Он отчаянно хотел притронуться к себе, но по-прежнему не убрал руку со вздымающейся груди. Он не мог позволить себе поддаться искушению, потому что понимал, как он близок к финишу от одного ее голоса.  
  
Адриан ощущал почти инстинктивное желание, чтобы она кончила первой, и не мог сдаться, пока она не расслабится на своих простынях в блаженной неге, пока она не начнет, вздрагивая, всхлипывать и шумно дышать на другом конце провода. Адриан ясно вообразил себе, как ее крепкое тело содрогается от оргазма, как она стонет его имя своим сладким голосом. Он желал ее удовлетворения так сильно, что не мог выразить этого словами… и поэтому его рука покорно лежала на месте.  
  
Наконец она ответила.  
  
— Кот… — Ледибаг выдохнула, мягко и чувственно.  
  
Адриан кончил.  
  
Он кончил, и это было совсем не грациозно. Это была не мелкая дрожь, пробегающая вниз по позвоночнику. И не разворачивающееся по телу удовольствие. Если обычный оргазм был похож на накатывающую волну, то это был словно взрывающаяся плотина, мгновенный и жестокий взрыв.  
  
Словно четыре года томительного ожидания сконденсировались в четыре секунды ослепляющего удовольствия и всего от одного предложения, пронизанного желанием, слетевшего с губ его любви. Запутавшись руками в простынях и толкаясь бедрами в воздух, Адриан не мог остановить сносящее чувство, накрывшее его. Со сдавленным дрожащим стоном он излился.  
  
У него заняло пару секунд, чтобы привести в норму дыхание.  
  
Адриан поднял телефон, который умудрился уронить на кровать.  
  
Он. Хотел. _Сдохнуть._  
  
— Блять… Я… — залепетал Адриан, трясущимися руками поднося трубку обратно к уху.  
  
«ГОДЫ ТРЕНИРОВОК КОТУ ПОД ХВОСТ».  
  
— Ледибаг, я просто…  
  
«БЕССЧИТАННЫЕ ЧАСЫ МЕЧТАНИЙ ОБ ЭТОМ МОМЕНТЕ — И РАДИ ЧЕГО?»  
  
— Да, Кот? — ее голос был словно ножом, вонзающимся в грудь.  
  
«ТРИ МИНУТЫ?!»  
  
— Кажется, ты только что выполнила свою часть сделки… — застонал Адриан и зажмурился. К неприятному липкому ощущению после оргазма примешался горячий стыд. Он никогда, никогда не сможет с этим жить.  
  
— Тебе… _кажется_ ? — как-то неопределенно спросила Леди.  
  
— Я уверен, — договорил он, морщась и разглядывая доказательство своих слов, забрызгавшее ему живот.  
  
Каждая секунда молчания добавляла по новому гвоздю в крышку его гроба…  
  
Пока истерический смех его девушки не забил последний гвоздь.  
  
— Ты правда? Ты только что… ох ты ж господи… — она даже не могла закончить предложение. Слова утонули в мучительном торжествующем смехе. Адриан уже хотел зарыться под одеяло и не вылезать оттуда никогда, но Леди сумела взять себя в руки и продолжила говорить.  
  
— И сколько ты работал рукой? Секунд пять?  
  
— Как бы ни одной, — жалобно промычал Адриан, даже не пытаясь приукрасить действительность.  
  
— Подожди, — Ледибаг перестала смеяться. — …хочешь сказать, что ты кончил от одного моего голоса?  
  
Он кивнул, а потом понял, что она не может его видеть (и это на самом деле хорошо, учитывая, что он представляет собой не самое сексуальное зрелище — забившийся в угол кровати, с обмякнувшим членом и кислым выражением на красном лице).  
  
— Да, — признался Адриан, с гордостью поднимая белый флаг.  
  
— Черт возьми…  
  
— Да…  
  
— Да я — самая лучшая телефонная путана на этой планете! — и с этим нельзя было поспорить.  
  
— Полагаю, я в таком случае — худшая, хех? — сказал он, горько усмехаясь.  
  
— Ну, я бы не сказала, что худшая…  
  
— Ледибаг, меня хватило на три минуты.  
  
— Зато это были потрясающие три минуты.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Что, правда? — взбодрившись, спросил Адриан. Может, он сможет исправиться, может…  
  
— Ну, да, — услышал он. Она говорила не так оживленно, будто…  
  
«Ей что, стыдно?»  
  
— То есть, мне все понравилось, — медленно продолжила Леди, — и если бы ты дал мне еще несколько минут, я бы точно…  
  
— **О господи, ты не кончила!**  
  
Адриан хотел убиться об стену. Он так зациклился на мыслях о своем отвратительном самоконтроле, что совсем забыл, что она тоже пытается кончить!  
  
«Прекрасно, теперь я не только безвольный, но еще и эгоист», — подумал он, стыдливо проводя по лицу незанятой рукой.  
  
— Да-а все нормально, — отозвалась Ледибаг. Она снова говорила в обычном тоне, как в начале разговора. — Я сама могу, раз ты…  
  
— Нет! — Адриан вздрогнул. Он перебивал ее уже второй раз за вечер. «И приз в номинации «Парень года» получает…» Он сделал глубокий вдох:  
  
— Я хочу удовлетворить тебя, особенно после того, что сделала ты.  
  
— Ты еще в настроении?  
  
Несмотря на подорванную самооценку, Адриан усмехнулся.  
  
— Несколько минут и твоих сладких стонов — и я снова в строю, моя Леди.  
  


* * *

— С прямомыслящей силой, зовущейся эрекцией парня-подростка… — выдохнула Маринетт в полутемной комнате.  
  
— …Может конкурировать только дикость полового влечения девушки, — ответил Кот, и ей внезапно захотелось сказать «спасибо» его поистине мужской выносливости.  
  
Маринетт удобно устроилась на подушке, готовая снова поймать настроение. Она была все еще возбуждена от того, что заставила его кончить от одного ее голоса, и Мари никак не могла обидеться, что он кончил раньше нее.  
  
Оказывается, довести кого-то до оргазма может быть очень полезным стимулом для поднятия самооценки.  
  
— Так… хочешь сказать, что мы начнем заново? — спросила она, ерзая от нетерпения, ведь она _надеялась_ на более длинный второй раунд.  
  
— Я _скажу_ , что буду только рад, но на этот раз все для тебя, принцесса, — промурчал Кот, возвращая свой обычный нахальный тон слишком быстро для того, кто был готов провалиться под землю пару минут назад.  
  
Ну, Кот — не Кот, если бы это его сломало.  
  
— И как ты собираешься меня удовлетворить?  
  
— А ты уже готова? Смотри внимательно, моя Леди.  
  
— Я слишком долго ждала…  
  
— И сколько… — томно протянул Кот, — …ты ждала?  
  
— Х-м-м? — промычала Мари, ее уже заволокло похотливой дымкой, свободная рука потянулась по внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
— Как долго ты ждала, чтобы сделать это со мной? — уточнил он. Его голос стал низким от возбуждения, от чего Маринетт распалялась только больше.  
  
— Я-я…  
  
Она не знала, что ответить, но, к счастью, Кот продолжил:  
  
— Я хотел этого так долго, — благоговейно говорил он. — С того дня, как ты впервые поцеловала меня… и если честно и задолго до этого… Я упоминал, какой облегающий у тебя костюм?  
  
— Не более облегающий, чем твой, — ответила Маринетт, представляя изгибы его тела, выступающие из-под матового блеска спандекса.  
  
— Это да… — со смешком ответил Кот. — Но ты уходишь от вопроса.  
  
— Напомни? У меня голова думает совсем не о том.  
  
— Я хочу знать, как давно ты хочешь меня, Ледибаг.  
  
«Ох, ну ладно…»  
  
Она сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— В первый раз, когда ты приснился мне после нашего первого поцелуя, — медленно и совершенно искренне заговорила Маринетт, мысленно возвращаясь к тому времени, когда все эти чувства были для нее новы. Она едва не рассмеялась, вспоминая, как категорично та «Прошлая Маринетт» отрицала очевидные чувства к Коту. Как быстро все меняется.  
  
«Дорогая, у меня для тебя новости, — иронично заявила нынешняя Маринетт прошлой себе, — …ты еще не осознала, что надвигается буря».  
  
Ее мысли прервал мурлычущий голос.  
  
— Хороший был сон, моя Леди?  
  
— Очень, — подтвердила Маринетт, стряхивая с себя задумчивость.  
  
— И что я делал в твоем хорошем сне?  
  
— Целовал меня…. Трогал…  
  
— Забавно, мне кажется, что я видел такой же сон, — низко рассмеявшись, сказал Кот.  
  
— О, правда, и когда это было? — спросила Мари.  
  
— Каждую ночь на протяжении всего прошлого года.  
  
— Это как-то слишком.  
  
— «Слишком» — для тебя, ты же невинная девочка… Хотя нет, как раз-таки не особо невинная.  
  
— И мои ручки тоже на многое способны, знаешь ли.  
  
В ответ Кот задумчиво промычал.  
  
— Кстати говоря о руках…. — начал он. — Где…  
  
— На груди, — перебила Маринетт, заранее зная, что он спросит, — и она ждет не дождется, пока ты скажешь ей, что делать.  
  
— О-ох, — чуть заикнулся Кот, отчего она ощутила огонек гордости.  
  
«Да он в шоке…»  
  
— Я уже заждалась, — сказала Маринетт и усмехнулась, услышав, как он чертыхается.  
  
— Прости-прости, потерялся, — поморщился он, — но сейчас все будет, обещаю.  
  
Наступила пауза, и Маринетт, практически услышав его поток мыслей, сжалилась над бедным котенком.  
  
— Если хочешь намек, то мой сосок прямо тут…  
  
— Как я мог забыть, — пробормотал Кот и прочистил горло, а потом заговорил четко. — Ладно, я хочу, чтобы ты потрогала свою грудь… и потом пробежалась пальцами по соску?  
  
«Ну, все было так хорошо, пока он не выдал это в вопросительной форме».  
  
Маринетт все равно ощутила дрожь, исполняя рукой то, что он описал. Задев подушечками пальцев чувствительную кожу соска, она тихо мурлыкнула — и больше ради Кота, чем себя.  
  
— Тебе… тебе хорошо? — спросил он. Маринетт тронуло то, как искренне он о ней беспокоится. Он правда старался.  
  
— М-м-м, очень хорошо, — она говорила правду. Было что-то непередаваемо возбуждающее в том, чтобы ласкать себя по его просьбам, и от происходящего она так распалялась, что на плечах выступал румянец.  
  
— Рад слышать… Так может ты хочешь ущипнуть…  
  
Она перебила его резким стоном, обхватив сосок двумя пальцами.  
  
— Ну, думаю, я понял, — крякнул Кот, часто дыша. — Эм… Ледибаг?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты можешь плечом прижать к уху телефон?  
  
«Что он…»  
  
— Эм-м-м… думаю, да? — сказала Маринетт, моргнув на такую неожиданную просьбу.  
  
— Хорошо, — его голос стал ниже. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ласкала себя обеими руками.  
  
— Хо-о-рошо, — Маринетт покраснела, попутно освобождая руки. Послышалось шуршание, пока она пыталась прижать головой телефон, но в итоге ей удалось удобно устроиться. — Куда мне деть вторую руку?  
  
— Ну, думаю, я позволю _тебе_ решить, с чего начать.  
  
— В таком случае, я уверена, что ты знаешь где.  
  
— Моя Леди…  
  
— Котенок… — ухмыльнулась она на умоляющий тон.  
  
— Знаешь, как мне тяжело не надрачивать себе прямо сейчас? — в отчаянии застонал Кот.  
  
— Хм-м-м… Очень тяжело, представляю, — торжествующе напела Маринетт. Имея во всеоружии обе руки, она могла уделить внимание обеим грудям. Мари улыбнулась на очевидное желание парня.  
  
— Бинго.  
  
«Нет-нет, он не кончит раньше меня снова».  
  
— Ненавижу признавать, но я не думаю, что позволю тебе трогать себя сейчас, — вздохнула она, добавляя немного властной нотки в голос. — Сначала я.  
  
— Понял, — спокойно уступил Кот. — Но пока что… куда моя Леди хочет, чтобы я приложил руки? — Маринетт прикусила губу. Она хотела, чтобы он повторял за ней.  
  
— Потрогай свою грудь.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, — ответил он, — но я бы предпочел потрогать твою, моя Леди. Я не получу столько же удовольствия, как ты.  
  
— Тебе хватит, — ответила Маринетт, вспоминая фото с его оголенной грудью. — Но, я серьезно, Кот, только грудь и бедра. Нам не нужен еще один… перерыв… и я не постесняюсь бросить трубку и закончить сама, если ты решишь снова опрокинуть меня.  
  
— Больше ни слова. Кстати говоря, я бы предпочел быть с тобой, пока ты ублажаешь себя, — Маринетт испустила хриплый стон в ответ, начиная щипать и мять свою грудь. Кот ответил возбужденным урчанием, и оно завело ее еще сильнее, заставляя все внутри сворачиваться от напряжения.  
  
Не поймите ее неправильно, ей было очень хорошо, но Маринетт подумала, что если она не двинется ниже (и как можно скорее), то просто сойдет с ума. Несколько секунд отделяло ее от того, чтобы пойти на поводу своих желаний, когда Кот снова заговорил:— Ты решила, где хотят прогуляться твои пальчики, моя Леди? Если нет, то у меня есть пара предложений…  
  
«Как вовремя».  
  
— Предложения? — отозвалась Маринетт, надеясь, что он думает о том, что и она.  
  
В конце концов, он был не просто требующим внимания котенком.  
  
— Ну, если честно, только одно предложение…  
  
— Скажи мне.  
  
Краткая пауза. Кот колебался.  
  
— Ты… — начал он, колеблясь, будто сомневался, стоит ли продолжать. — Тебе _нравится_ трахать себя пальцами? Если тебе удобно, что я спрашиваю у тебя такое…  
  
— _Да!_ — перебила его Маринетт и прикусила губу, осознавая, как нуждающееся она звучит. — То есть… Да, Кот… все нормально… — Он вздохнул с таким облегчением, какое она никогда и не слышала.  
  
— Тогда… — сказал он, его голос, пролетая через динамик, отражался в раковине ее уха. — Я хочу, чтобы ты опустила свою руку вниз…  
  
Она так и сделала, следуя его указаниям, ее рука скользнула по коже.  
  
— …раздвинь ножки, широко… чувствуй, как твоя ладонь скользит по бедрам…  
  
Кот говорил невыносимо медленно, и Маринетт скулила, потому что дрожащим пальцам еще не позволили погрузиться в пульсирующий жар, и она продолжала гладить себя по бедру.  
  
«Поторопись, я хочу…»  
  
— …а потом… Я не могу, ух-х…  
  
Эй-эй, он снова колеблется.  
  
— Дальше я обычно начинаю ласкать себя двумя пальцами, — намекнула Маринетт, даже не скрывая желания. — Вверх и вниз… пока я не буду готова. — К счастью, он подхватил волну.  
  
— Хорошо… это очень хорошо, Ледибаг. — запыхтел Кот. — Потрогай себя.  
  
Маринетт восприняла это, как разрешение, и наконец-то раздвинула нижние губы долгожданным прикосновением пальцев. Она застонала, чтобы Кот точно понял, что она делает. Ее пальцы задвигались в привычном ритме напротив до невозможности скользких складок.  
  
— Кот… это… — она ахнула, покрываясь мурашками. Ее бедра толкнулись навстречу, когда один палец задел самое чувствительное местечко.  
  
— Я знаю, Ледибаг, — ответил он. Забота и похоть в его тоне только подстегивали ее нажимать сильнее. — Когда ты будешь готова… Я хочу, чтобы ты протолкнула палец внутрь… Как бы я хотел, чтобы это был мой палец…  
  
Маринетт была только рада. Из нее вырвался стон. Наполовину в ответ на его слова, наполовину, потому что ее указательный палец скользнул глубоко внутрь сжимающейся щели.  
  
— Как бы я хотела… Я х-хочу… — лепетала дрожащая она, не смея остановиться. Это было слишком хорошо.  
  
— Продолжай, Ледибаг… скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — умолял Кот, начиная почти также бессвязно бормотать, выдыхая в трубку.  
  
«Я бы могла умереть, попасть в ад, и все равно остаться счастливой», — подумала Маринетт. Возбуждение обостряло ощущения. Ее пальцы буквально летали. Она без сомнений окажется в аду, если кончит прямо сейчас. И в голове ничего, кроме сплошной похоти.  
  
Его тело вжимающееся в ее, его голос, отзывающийся где-то у шеи. Она подумала о плавных линиях его торса, его губах, зеленых глазах, в которых бурлит желание. Она…  
  
— Я хочу почувствовать _твой член_ внутри.  
  
— …  
  
«Я же не простонала это?»  
  
Маринетт густо покраснела и прикусила губу, когда Кот низко простонал ей на ухо. Она не планировала произносить вслух именно _эту_ мысль, но реакция Кота уничтожила все следы смущения.  
  
— Блять… Я… Я не знал, что моя Леди может так грязно говорить, — он похоже опешил.  
  
— Кот…  
  
— Я тоже этого хотел бы…  
  
Его голос, да еще и его слова — мощное сочетание, вызвавшее чистый поток возбуждения, скрутивший Маринетт живот.  
  
— Как бы я хотел быть с тобой сейчас, — продолжил Кот, — и взять тебя так, как ты этого хочешь. — Маринетт выгнулась, слушая его гортанный стон, и зажмурила глаза, проталкивая в себя второй палец. Феноменально узко. — Скажи мне… Скажи мне, как мне взять тебя.  
  
— Я… эм, — пробормотала Маринетт, пытаясь заставить забитые-похотью-мысли сотрудничать с плохо-ворочающимся-языком. — …Быстро? — Кот издал бездыханный смешок.  
  
— Конечно, Принцесса… так быстро, как тебе нравится. Что еще?  
  
— Я хочу… — Маринетт умолкла. Ее бедра двинулись навстречу пальцам. Этим движением она прижала ладонь к клитору, и давление принесло кучу грязных ругательств из ее рта.  
  
— Продолжай, пожалуйста, продолжай, Ледибаг.  
  
— Я хочу быть сверху, — практически всхлипнула она. Маринетт прижала вторую руку к подрагивающим губам, пытаясь заглушить себя. Не надо говорить, что она бы не хотела перебудить весь дом, когда кончит.  
  
— О, _черт_ … да… я практически _вижу_ , как ты оседлала меня…  
  
Она тоже, и эта картинка только ускорила ее ритм.  
  
— …Ты будешь выглядеть великолепно… двигаясь вверх и вниз на моих коленях. — Речь Кота прерывалась жалобными стонами, которые посылали новые волны мурашек прямо вниз. — Ты хочешь этого, моя Леди?  
  
«ДА! ДА!»  
  
Маринетт хотела ответить, хотела рассказать ему о всех тех развратных сценах, что она вообразила, но ее голосистая привычка как бы сама по себе намекала, что не стоит убирать руку от рта. Хоть бы ее сдавленного крика было достаточно.  
  
Но нет.  
  
— Ты сдерживаешь себя? — спросил Кот. В его запыхавшийся голос вползла нотка предостережения.  
  
 _«Попалась»._  
  
— Да… — призналась Маринетт сквозь пальцы, а потом снова зажала рот, чтобы приглушить громкий стон.  
  
— Не стоит, — это была не просьба. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала для меня, Ледибаг.  
  
— Я не-е могу… — выпустила стон Маринетт, отнимая руку ото рта, чтобы вдохнуть ртом воздуха. — Мои родители дома.  
  
Момент молчания.  
  
— Ну, в таком случае… моей Леди нужен кляп? — по его тону было слышно, что он дразнит ее, но, черт возьми, это отличная идея.  
  
Она ухмыльнулась. Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась. Возбуждение было трудно сдерживать. Незанятой рукой Маринетт принялась щупать по простыням, пока не нашла смятые трусики.  
  
— У меня как раз есть для этого трусики, — дразняще ответила она, упиваясь стонами Кота.  
  
— Боже… да… хорошо… — он был более чем за.  
  
— Я не смогу особо много говорить, — предупредила Маринетт, — так что жду, что ты сам будешь поддерживать разговор.  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил еще _больше_ ? — недоверчиво спросил он. Маринетт никогда не думала, что наступит день, когда она будет одновременно закатывать глаза и трахать себя пальцами…  
  
До этого самого дня.  
  
— Просто дразню, Жучок, — успокоил он, возвращаясь к заботливому тону.  
  
— Давай устроим тебе оргазм?  
  
«Я только за».  
  
— Хорошо… — сказала она, сминая трусики в руке. — О, и Кот?  
  
— Да, моя Леди?  
  
— Можешь спокойно трогать себя.  
  
Отсчет пошел. Смяв хлопковую ткань в руке, Маринетт зажала ее между зубов и хмыкнув, дала сигнал, что готова продолжить.  
  
К счастью, Кот похоже поймал волну.  
  
— Как бы я хотел видеть тебя сейчас, — его низкий и завораживающий голос будто направлял ее руки вновь двигаться. Они вернулись в изначальную позицию — одна на груди, вторая на теплом холмике, и принялись ласкать. — Я бы сказал тебе, как прекрасно ты выглядишь, когда твои ноги разведены и… _м-м-м_ … твоя обнаженная грудь…

Она представила себя в его фантазиях, раздвинула бедра и немного выгнула спину, горя от предвкушения.

— Ты снова себя трогаешь?  
  
Маринетт утвердительно хмыкнула. Этот звук завибрировал через импровизированный кляп, и в тот же самый момент она снова протолкнула указательный палец внутрь. Он прошел беспрепятственно, потому что смазка выделялась каждую секунду с тех пор, как она начала себя ласкать.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кот. От его похвалы Маринетт завелась еще больше и позволила второму пальцу скользнуть внутрь и согнуть их напротив чувствительной точки. Попав по ней, она почувствовала, как по позвоночнику пробежала волна чистого удовольствия. Но она не сможет этим насладиться достаточно, зная, что Кот говорит абсолютно серьезно.  
  
— Я безумно хочу быть там с тобой… — его голос излучал голод, который был отражением ее собственного опьяняющего чувства потребности. Маринетт со сдавленным криком двигалась навстречу своей руке. — Я хочу быть с тобой в одной постели, чтобы мои пальцы могли заменить твои… чтобы я мог прикасаться к тебе в этих местах, что ты будешь извиваться и умолять меня… чтобы я мог ублажить тебя, как принцессу…  
  
 _«Я тоже хочу»_ , — жалобно думала Маринетт, не в состоянии говорить вслух, но надеясь, что ее сдавленные стоны вполне понятны. Взвинченная от ранних ласк, дрожащая, она ощутила, что с каждым движением ее тело натягивается, как невероятно тугая струна.  
  
— Меня так влечет к тебе… Ты не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь, — продолжил Кот, и верный своим словам, он говорил дальше. — Когда я думаю о тебе… думаю о всех тех вещах, что я хочу сделать с тобой… Черт, я твердею просто на глазах.  
  
Маринетт не могла перестать представлять все то, что говорит он, и резко оттянув грудь, она подумала о том, как кое-что намного толще и длиннее, чем два пальца, входит меж скользких складок.  
  
— Я хочу чувствовать, как ты вся дрожишь от оргазма… на моем члене… моих пальцах… и языке… поверь, наша ночь будет длинная…  
  
Звуки, срывающиеся с ее дрожащих губ, были жалкими всхлипами. Короткие стоны вырывались в такт с дергающимися бедрами, содрогающимися плечами. Никогда в жизни Маринетт не хотела кончить сильнее.  
  
— Боже… Ледибаг… — Кот застонал. — Боже, _прошу_ , просто продолжай. Толкай в себя пальцы… щипай соски… просто продолжай стонать. Стони именно, пока не кончишь для меня.  
  
Если по его заикающемуся тону можно было судить, то ее парень сам был недалеко от второго оргазма. И думая о том, что они кончат вместе, Маринетт оказалась еще ближе к финишу, которого отчаянно желала.  
  
— Пожалуйста… прошу… ты так прекрасна…  
  
«Так близко… Так хорошо…»  
  
— …ты прекрасна… и-и невероятна… не могу поверить, что ты _моя_ …  
  
Что-то в его словах разожгло ее, и движения пальцев достигли такого апогея, что она просто вдалбливалась ими, подмахивала бедрами вперед, лишь бы поскорее достичь разрядки. Ее тело трепетало, между бедер сладко покалывало, а голос Кота подводил ее только ближе.  
  
— Кончи для меня. П-прошу, просто кончи для меня, _моя Леди_ …  
  
«Так здорово…»  
  
И это томящийся стон, каким он произнес ее имя, стал последней каплей. Из ее горла вырвался тонкий, прерывистый плач. Смешавшись со стоном Кота, он подстегивал Маринетт. Она кончила резко и громко, пальцы сжало внутри, а ее всю окатили волны дрожи. Сквозь экстаз, она смутно подумала о том, что кляп не особо помог подавить звуки сметающего все на пути удовольствия, но именно сейчас она не могла заставить себя об этом беспокоиться.  
  
Потому что сейчас она _содрогалась_ .  
  
Содрогалась на постели, держа руки на месте в тщетной попытке хоть как-то остановить накрывающий поток оргазма. Но ох-какое-классное давление на сверхчувствительные места работали против нее. Пульсировало буквально все, сердце громко стучало в груди — Маринетт металась в туманной волне ощущений. Этот оргазм был жаром, сносящим жестоким потоком, помноженным на два, потому что она слышала, как Кот громко кончает на том конце линии.  
  
— Моя Леди… моя Леди… — снова и снова шептал он, ее тело медленно расслаблялось, а затем Маринетт опала на кровать.  
  
И внезапно все стало чувствоваться правильным. Без затопляющего жара, без сжимающего напряжения. Просто их смешивающиеся вздохи, и невидимые друг другу улыбки напротив дисплеев телефонов.  
  
Все еще немного вздрагивая от удовлетворения, Маринетт улучила секунду, чтобы послушать полный обожания шепот Кота ( _его_ леди, она _его_ леди), прежде чем попытаться сориентироваться в пространстве. Она вытянула руку, до того находящуюся между бедер. Пальцы были все липкие от смазки, когда Маринетт достала изо рта трусики.  
  
Первой полусвязной мыслью было: «Это… охренеть, как круто».  
  
Весьма… красноречиво.

— Кот… котенок… — низким голосом выдыхала Маринетт, приходя в себя. Язык едва ворочался от усталости, что говорило о том, насколько офигенный был оргазм. «Лучшее, от чего я уставала».  
  
Кот уже успел собрать себя по кусочкам. Он заговорил невероятно сладко, отчего у Маринетт внутри все запорхало в пост-оргазменном блаженстве.  
  
— Это было… невероятно. Ты, моя Леди, невероятна.  
  
— Ты тоже ничего, — согласилась Маринетт. И покраснела на этот раз от того, какой оборот приняло происходящее.  
  
«У меня только что был секс по телефону с Котом Нуаром».  
  
Но она попсихует от этого попозже, потому что сейчас…  
  
— Я не знаю, — протянул Кот, — твой последний стон заслуживает оценки получше, чем просто «тоже ничего», согласись? — Он наверняка сейчас хитро так лыбится.  
  
— Не начинай, иначе я повешу трубку, — предупредила Маринетт и в очередной раз закатила глаза на то, как быстро ее котяра снова начал важничать.  
  
«Много болтаешь для парня, который кончил от одного моего голоса», — самодовольно подумала она.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь, — усмехнувшись, ответил Кот. — Тебе же нравится, когда я говорю, забыла уже, Жучок?  
  
Она промычала в трубку.  
  
— Кот, мы лежим в кроватях голые после классного секса по телефону… может, подберешь что-нибудь получше «Жучка»?  
  
— Моя алая богиня?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Лавбаг?  
  
— Ух, ближе.  
  
— Принцесса Грязный Ротик?  
  
— Только если ты будешь Принцем Скорострелом. И знаешь… если бы ты не устроил мне только что два лучших оргазма в моей жизни, я бы точно повесила трубку, — хихикнула Маринетт. Кот на том конце линии наверняка надулся.  
  
— И не хочу этого говорить, — продолжила она, — но отключиться все-таки _придется_ … — Маринетт убрала телефон от уха и посмотрела на время: 10:23.  
  
«Мы реально так долго висим на телефоне?»  
  
— Устала, да? — спросил Кот, заражая ее зевком. — Думаю, этого следовало ожидать.  
  
Маринетт уклончиво промычала, ерзая в постели. Между ног еще пульсировало.  
  
— Я устала, потому что уже поздно, а еще мне завтра на занятия. Мне нужно выспаться, и тебе тоже.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться, — признал он со вздохом. — …Ледибаг?  
  
— Да?

— Нам стоит… то есть… мне правда очень хочется сделать это снова, и не только в сексуальном плане. — Кот замолк, а когда он заговорил снова, Маринетт могла слышать его тоскливую улыбку. — Мне правда очень нравится говорить с тобой.  
  
— Мне тоже, — она улыбнулась, упиваясь их разделяемым чувством детской взбалмошности. — Да, нам стоит повторить.  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
В приятное молчание, что никому не хотелось прерывать, наконец, вклинился мягкий голос Кота.  
  
— Увидимся на патруле в среду?  
  
— Если Париж не атакуют раньше, — сонно ответила Маринетт.  
  
— Отлично, с нетерпением жду этого.  
  
— И я. …Спокойной ночи, котенок.  
  
— Сладких снов, моя Леди.  
  
Насколько она успела полюбить его кошачьи смайлики, настолько Маринетт понравился его голос, желающий спокойной ночи. Особенно, когда в его тоне еще слышались нотки недавнего удовольствия. И когда Мари в итоге нехотя закончила разговор, она не смогла сдержать улыбку, чувствуя ленивое тепло, обволакивающее ее удобнее и тяжелее, чем одеяло.  
  
Операция «Пофиг на название» возымела успех, пусть даже с некоторыми отклонениями от первоначального плана, но Маринетт не могла не чувствовать гордость. Она перевернулась на живот и зарылась горящим лицом в подушку.  
  
Она не могла дождаться увидеть его.  
  


* * *

  
По счастливому (или нет) стечению обстоятельств ей _не пришлось_ дожидаться патруля, чтобы увидеть своего парня…  
  
…потому что на следующий день она врезалась в него на обеденном перерыве.  
  
Опешив от неожиданного открытия, Маринетт застыла на углу улицы, ведущей в их с Альей любимое кафе. Они ходили этой дорогой почти каждый день, в одно и то же время, на протяжении последних двух лет, и мысль о том, что она может столкнуться с Нуаром на такой знакомой ей территории, никогда не приходила Маринетт в голову.  
  
Но вот он перед ней.  
  
Он и его ухмылочка (он о-о-очень знакомо растянул губы).  
  
Он и его изумрудные глаза (которые всегда блестели во время гонок по крышам).  
  
Он и его уверенная осанка (плечи расправлены, бедра вперед, одна рука за головой).  
  
Он.  
  
Маринетт сосредоточила взгляд и, глядя на своего парня без маски и средь бела дня, просто не могла пошевелиться и привести мысли в порядок. Он тоже не двигался под тяжестью ее взгляда, застыв в одной позе.  
  
Неудивительно, ведь он был лишь изображением на рекламном щите.  
  
А рекламные щиты обычно и не двигаются… даже если и рекламируют знаменитый бренд Агреста.  
  
— Мари… ты в порядке?  
  
— Убью, — будничным тоном ответила Мари. В ее голосе проскакивали истерические нотки и некая кровожадность. Она быстро кивнула лучшей подруге и развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов с одной целью — уйти домой.  
  
— Эм, ладно… — ответила Алья ей в спину, поняв намек не задавать лишних вопросов. — Так ты хочешь сегодня потусоваться или…?  
  
Маринетт не ответила. Может потому что она не слышала подругу за громким пульсом, стучащим в барабанные перепонки. Или потому что она была слишком занята своими жужжащими мыслями, слишком занята картинкой, стоящей перед глазами.  
  
Билборд с изображением растрепанного Адриана Агреста. На его плечи небрежно накинута черная кожаная куртка, а на растянутых в улыбке губах красуется оранжевая помада.  
  
Тот самый оттенок, что ужасно не идет ее азиатской коже. Тот самый, на который она потратила уйму времени и сил, чтобы смыть со своей исцелованной щеки. Тот самый, которым он шутливо покрыл ее лицо, говоря о том, что будет любить девушку под маской, какой бы она ни была.  
  
И, несмотря на это ужасающее и срывающее покровы открытие, с которым Маринетт столкнулась лицом к лицу, она не могла не признать снова, что…  
  
 _«Ему правда идет этот цвет»._

* * *

Фанарт:  
"SIN"  
<https://pp.vk.me/c637325/v637325262/c71e/_D4bbqa9xQk.jpg>  
"Принцесса Грязный Ротик?"   
<http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/140106397404/is-it-not-strange-drawing-something-like-this-and>  
На последнюю сцену главы:  
<http://tetrazelda.tumblr.com/post/140074804309/got-hooked-on-bullysquadess-the-ladybugs-and-the>


	28. Chapter 28

_Часть, в которой наконец появляется сюжет._

* * *

  
Адриан скучал без Маринетт.  
  
Большинство времени он без каких-либо жалоб сидел на занятиях по углубленному французскому (вкупе с всегда теплым, как солнышко, настроением его соседки), но именно сегодня Маринетт не было на занятии. И это было странно, учитывая, что он видел ее в классе утром. По какой-то причине она не вернулась и, казалось, забрала с собой все остатки радости.  
  
Адриан с тихим стуком уронил голову на парту и вздохнул. Сегодня было самообучение, а значит, учащиеся вполголоса переговаривались и пытались что-то учить.  
  
А ему было не до того.  
  
«Я мог бы сейчас поспать, — подумал он, устало проглядывая распечатки. — Это же все проще простого».  
  
Так что он решил продолжать валяться на парте. Хорошо, что учителю было не до выговоров за безделье. Он мог бы заняться учебой, если бы соседка была здесь, но раз так получилось, Адриан мог потратить свободное время на мысленные прогулки.  
  
И он отлично знал, куда ему прогуляться. Устроившись на парте поудобнее, он с усмешкой погрузился в воспоминания вчерашней ночи.  
  


* * *

  
Адриана нельзя было назвать жаворонком, и он, скорее, чисто из принципа не был фанатом понедельников. Хотя, стоит сказать, что утро этого понедельника было невероятным.  
  
Он (как и остальные подъемы) начался со звона будильника и сонного рыка. Однако обычное утреннее состояние как рукой сняло, а в голове замельтешили славные моменты, когда он понял, что спал без пижамы.  
  
«О, точно…»  
  
Адриан перевернулся на спину, смяв простыни, и со счастливой улыбкой потянул себя за заспанные щеки. С каждым всплывающим в голове воспоминанием, его улыбка становилась все шире, а в груди словно разгорался огонь — малая доля того адского пламени, что он испытал этой ночью.  
  
Ему это не приснилось.  
  
Он занимался с Леди сексом по телефону.  
  
Он, Адриан Агрест, лежал в постели, выстанывал все свои грязные фантазии и доводил свою девушку до оргазма.  
  
В блеклом свете пресловутого утра произошедшее казалось нереальным: комната выглядела иначе, чем ночью, когда Ледибаг стонала ему в трубку. На самом деле, Адриан чувствовал, как его терзают сомнения: было ли это все на самом деле?  
  
Так что он потянулся к телефону и снял его с зарядки в отчаянной надежде, что ему все не приснилось (бог знает, может он все себе нафантазировал?)  
  
К счастью, сообщения не могли лгать.  
  
Начиная от геймерских шуточек (вместе с ее шутливой, но вкусненькой фоточкой а-ля «геймерша»), приглашения на второй раунд и заканчивая стриптизом и секстингом было взаправду, что приводило к выводу, что дальнейший телефонный звонок тоже имел место быть.  
  
Он жадно пересмотрел фотографии, и его сердце, запутавшееся в любви и похоти, громко ухало в груди.  
  
Все еще не поднимая головы, вспоминая, как он отреагировал на сообщения, Адриан поерзал в своем кресле. Даже сейчас он слышал стоны Ледибаг.  
  
Ее вздохи.  
  
Ее сдавленные _крики_ .  
  
Все звуки, что она издавала в порыве экстаза, теперь были записаны в подкорку его головного мозга. Они сформировались в одну новую, четко поставленную цель, настойчиво скребущуюся у Адриана под кожей.  
  
Ему нужно быть тем, под кем она будет так стонать.  
  
Ему нужно быть там с ней, нужно, чтобы ее вздохи отдавались у него в ушах, разбивались о его ключицы, срывались с ее губ, и он мог впитать каждый умоляющий стон, который он вызовет у своей Леди.  
  
Потому что, следуя его словам, его стонам, она издавала все эти сдавленные звуки, все-таки доставляя себе удовольствие своими пальчиками. Конечно, это невероятно заводило, но Адриан хотел сделать следующий шаг: услышать стоны Ледибаг, ублажая ее своими пальцами. Своим ртом. И этим утром он ясно вспомнил, как она сказала, что хочет его _член_ …  
  
…и воспоминание, как она умоляла его об этом, заставило встать этот конкретный орган.  
  
Но часики тикали, напоминая, что занятия начнутся меньше, чем через час, так что он проигнорировал его. Адриан был более чем удовлетворен вчерашним сеансом, чтобы в третий раз побалов _а_ ться. Вместо этого, он оторвался от кровати и занялся утренней рутиной.  
  
Которая, обычно, начиналась с утреннего приветствия его Леди-лав.  
  
[ проснись и пой, сладкая моя <3 ]  
  
[ тебе приснилось что-нибудь хорошее или пошлое? Может, что-нибудь обо мне? ]  
  
Ледибаг имела очаровательную привычку просыпать свой будильник и, выслушав однажды ее жалобу на третье опоздание за семестр, Адриан взял на себя обязательство писать ей каждое утро, пока она не ответит. Конечно, его девушка сначала ворчала по этому поводу, что-то говорила про бестолковых котов и их навязчивость, но она не просила его прекратить, так что Адриан понимал, что она оценила его помощь с посещаемостью.  
  
Конечно, он _не смел_ будить ее на выходных.  
  
Он же не самоубийца.  
  
 **[ слишком устала, чтобы видеть сны. ВСТАТЬ НЕ МОГУ. ]**   
  
[ все-таки устала прошлой ночью? ;3 ]  
  
Она была самой милой букой, что он встречал, и Адриан тихо булькал от смеха на ее раздраженный ответ, направляясь в ванную и начиная скрупулезные процедуры по уходу за кожей. Меньше, чем через две минуты телефон снова завибрировал, и Адриан высунул голову из-под холодной воды и взял его в руки.  
  
 **[ Да, и напомни мне, почему я решила, что ложиться за полночь, когда утром на занятия — это хорошая идея? ]**   
  
[ ну, идея так себе, но боже, я так рад, что мы это сделали ]  
  
 **[ Наверное ты прав ]  
  
[ ну, по крайней мере я отлично провела время… ;) ]**   
  
«Приятно знать, что моя леди удовлетворена…»  
  
[ ХА ХА! У нас БЫЛ секс по телефону! ]  
  
 **[ Я знаю, я как бы участвовала! ]**   
  
[ я уже успел решить, что мне все приснилось! ]  
  
 **[ я думаю, что все было намного лучше, чем во сне ]**   
  
[ да что ты, моя леди ;3 ]  
  
Они болтали еще около получаса. Легкие подколки скрасили Адриану одинокий завтрак, одинокую поездку, и вплоть до самого класса он не откладывал телефон в сторону.  
  


* * *

  
Поэтому он был более чем растерян, когда телефон в кармане завибрировал.  
  
Быстро глянув на учительницу и убедившись, что она занята, Адриан сбросил с себя задумчивость и полез за телефоном в карман брюк.  
  
«Это не похоже на Ледибаг — писать мне среди дня…»  
  
Он открыл сообщение и выгнул от удивления бровь.

 **[ Мне надо с тобой увидеться ]  
  
[ сегодня в 9 вечера ]**   
  
«Ох».  
  
«Спокойствие, — сказал сам себе Адриан, пытаясь не слишком воспылать от слов Ледибаг, — ты уже один раз неправильно понял ее, так что не спеши с выводами».  
  
Он пытался отвергнуть свои подозрения, правда, пытался. Но было трудно _не_ броситься прямиком в кипящий котел, особенно учитывая, чем они занимались прошлым вечером.  
  
Адриан как-то сумел устоять.  
  
[ без проблем, где? ]  
  
Вот, отличный непринужденный ответ на совершенно невинную просьбу.  
  
«Наверное, она хочет перенести патрулирование, — решил Адриан, не позволяя вырываться пылу наружу. Он поерзал на сидении. — Ледибаг, наверное, будет занята в среду, так что…»  
  
Когда следующее сообщение достигло адресата, Адриану пришлось побороть неприятное дежавю.  
  
[ это относится к акумам? ]  
  
 **[ нет ]**   
  
Дважды.  
  
[ у нас патруль? ]  
  
 **[ нет, мне просто очень надо увидеть тебя ]**   
  
Адриан посмотрел на последнее сообщение… и завис.  
  
В его животе взвились бабочки, сердце подпрыгнуло и заколотилось от радости, и тут пришло следующее сообщение от Леди. Теперь нет ошибки, что она его зовет.  
  
 **[ так ты придешь или нет? ]**   
  
«Надеюсь, что это так», — подумал Адриан, и внезапно ощутил себя куда бодрее, чем несколько минут назад. Он набрал, полный радости, положительный ответ.  
  
[ конечно, любовь моя <3 ]  
  
Предвкушение встречи с Леди приятно вилось в груди, и Адриан обнаружил, что вторая половина занятия по французскому проходит намного лучше, чем первая.  
  
С Маринетт или без нее.

* * *

  
«Убью. Убью. Убью. Убью. Убью. Убью. Убью. Убью. Убью. **Убью** ».  
  
Маринетт не могла сказать, как она умудрилась дойти домой после «Разоблачения»™, но каким-то образом она смогла.  
  
Заходя в пекарню, а затем поднимаясь наверх, она смутно восприняла собственный голос, говорящий родителям какое-то нелепое оправдание, а затем люк в комнату оказался закрыт, а сумка брошена на пол.  
  
Она молчала.  
  
Она сохраняла абсолютное, полное молчание.  
  
Молча, она поднялась к своей кровати, не говоря ни слова упала на матрас и в том же молчании принялась обдумывать, свидетелем чего она стала.  
  
Она будет молчать, а иначе…  
  
Она закричит.  
  
И если сегодня, по сути, тот день, когда она окончательно сойдет с ума, то Маринетт хочет проститься со здравым смыслом достойно. Ее мозг этого, по крайней мере, заслуживает.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спросила Тикки. Она порхала над распластанной по кровати девушкой. Маринетт перевернулась на спину и, проглотив ком в горле, уставилась на красное создание.  
  
— Это Адриан, — хрипло прошептала она, слепо уставившись в потолок. — Адриан — это Кот Нуар.  
  
Просто сказать это вслух оказалось достаточно, чтобы по позвоночнику прокатилась еще одна волна паники.  
  
Она не задала вопрос, ведь это ни теория, ни гипотеза. Это осознание. Неоспоримая истина.  
  
— Адриан — Кот Нуар.  
  
Тикки вздохнула, приземлилась на подушку, а затем заговорила успокаивающим тоном:  
  
— Понимаю, не так ты хотела это узнать, — квами крохотными лапками провела по брови подопечной, — …мне жаль, что тебе не оставили выбора, но… разве не здорово, что ты наконец узнала правду?  
  
— Я собиралась рассказать ему… Мы собирались… — Маринетт замолчала, улучив секунду, чтобы погрязнуть в жалости к себе, да и вообще всей ситуации. Из всех вариантов раскрытия личности напарника этот получает приз за свою абсурдность.  
  
Этого не должно было быть.  
  
Это не должен был быть Адриан.  
  
Только не он. Все это время это был он. Парень, по которому она так долго сохла, и парень, который наконец-то ее добился, оказались одним человеком.  
  
 _Три года_ Маринетт отвергала Кота. Три года были потрачены на отрицание, игнорирование… и все потому что она виляла хвостиком перед его обычной личностью.  
  
Это было бы почти смешно, если не учитывать полнейший маразм ситуации.  
  
— Ну, думаю, ты хорошо держишься, — рискнула Тикки, сильно приукрашивая действительность. — Честно говоря, я всегда думала, что ты съедешь с катушек, когда узнаешь, что Адриан — это…  
  
Глаза квами округлились, наполнились сожалением, и она резко захлопнула ротик. Однако она уже все сказала, что дал понять удушливый вздох Мари.  
  
— Ты знала! — обвиняя завопила она, ткнув квами в мордочку пальцем. — Ты знала и не сказала мне?! — Маринетт второй рукой вцепилась в одеяло. Она растерянно посмотрела на Тикки, пытаясь головой обработать очередное открытие.  
  
— Ты не хотела знать, кто Кот! — напомнила та, поднимая лапки в примирительном жесте.  
  
— Я была влюблена в Адриана на протяжении четырех лет, Тикки! Почему ты подумала, что я не захочу знать, что он Кот Нуар?!  
  
— Потому что именно это ты мне и сказала!  
  
Маринетт была в состоянии ответить только еще одним воплем, что она и сделала, уронив себя на подушку. Сдавленный звук был не просто криком. В нем содержалось куда больше.  
  
Сожаление?  
  
 _Она хотела вернуться, хотела развидеть его идеально взлохмаченные, узнаваемые волосы, развидеть распутную улыбку и никогда не узнавать его личность._   
  
_Есть._   
  
Тоска?  
  
 _Она не тосковала, но хотела никогда не чувствовать прикосновение его губ на ее висках, никогда не знать, как его присутствие заставляет ее чувствовать… его поддержку._   
  
_Есть._   
  
Разочарование?  
  
 _Господи-боже, она была так близка! Близка к тому, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, чтобы позволить им встретиться без масок. И всего лишь какая-то случайность раздавила в пух и прах ее мужество. Ей не оставили выбора._   
  
_Точно есть._   
  
Гнев?  
  
…  
  
Нет, Маринетт не могла отыскать в себе гнева… не на Кота точно. И не на Тикки или Адриана, она, по сути, ни на кого не злилась. Конечно, она была напугана и растеряна, и, наверное, немного не в себе… Но точно не зла.  
  
И, как бы ее ни трясло от нежелательных открытий, да так, что она хотела пробить кулаком пару стен, Маринетт осознала, что закапывается в ох-какое-знакомое чувство разочарования и расстройства.  
  
«Этого не было. Этого не может быть…»  
  
И вот это отрицание что-то проломило в ней.  
  
Словно кто-то щелкнул в голове переключателем: Маринетт принялась обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию, уже не пытаясь опровергнуть случившееся. Миллион несогласий, миллион отговорок — одна тупее другой, ей-богу — возникли вокруг ее мыслей. Маринетт из последних сил пыталась придумать причину, почему так быть не может.  
  
«Адриан не может быть Котом, он слишком…»  
  
«И Кот…»  
  
«Они оба…»  
  
Но эти слабенькие аргументы, их безысходность, только сильнее сворачивали в узлы ее внутренности, пока она искала их, свернувшись в клубочек на боку.  
  
Спустя, казалось, бесконечность, Маринетт пришла к выводу. В двух вещах она была уверена наверняка:  
  
1\. Адриан Агрест — Кот Нуар.  
2\. Ей нужно поговорить с ним об этом.  
  
Она не могла скрыть подобное от своего напарника/одноклассника/парня/неважно. Маринетт понимала, что любая попытка скрыть это только приведет к большим проблемам.  
  
Конечно, это не означало, что от этого ей было не так страшно.

«Нет, — категорично отринула эту идею Мари, позволяя себя заполнить вялотекущему расстройству, и потянулась за телефоном, — с этим надо разобраться как можно скорее».  
  
Она ткнула в иконку _К.Н._   
  
[ Мне надо с тобой увидеться ]  
  
[ сегодня в 9 вечера ]  
  
Маринетт захотелось просто свернуться калачиком и уснуть, забыв обо всех проблемах. Она хотела просто спать и спать, пока не проснется в мире, где вещи имеют смысл, в мире, где коты — это коты, а парни — просто парни. И чтобы и те, и другие просто оставили ее в покое.  
  
Но она не стала.  
  
Потому что она Ледибаг, черт побери, и Кот Нуар еще должен перед ней объясниться.  
  
 **[ без проблем, где? ]**   
  
Она вздохнула, набрав адрес пресловутого угла улицы, и отправила.  
  
 **[ это относится к акумам? ]**   
  
[ нет ]  
  
 **[ у нас патруль? ]**   
  
[ нет, мне просто очень надо увидеть тебя ]  
  
В ней вспыхнуло раздражение, потому что он не отвечал. «Давай, Агрест, я знаю, что сегодня самообучение, так что ты в состоянии ответить».  
  
[ так ты придешь или нет? ]  
  
…  
  
 **[ конечно, любовь моя <3 ]**   
  
Его сообщение, как обоюдоострый меч рассекло ее на две равные части. Одну, полную ликования, и вторую — убивающей вины.  
  
«Как вообще я умудрилась заставить Адриана Агреста думать, что он в меня влюблен?» — со стоном подумала Мари и перевернулась, закрывая глаза рукой.  
  
К ее огорчению, она не смогла подавить бабочек предвкушения, которые все-таки взлетели, намекая, что ее (не очень-то) забытая влюбленность вышла за рамки чувств к «просто другу». И от этого на дно желудка словно упал тяжелый камень.  
  
«Он влюблен в ложь».  
  
Маринетт никогда не чувствовала себя настолько недостойной его любви или любви Кота («Хотя, по сути, только его…»).  
  
Это нечестно! Там он считает, что встречается с сильной и прекрасной героиней ночи, когда на самом деле она всего лишь неуклюжая, скучная, еще и ходячая катастрофа, и он обжимается с ней последние…  
  
— МАТЬ ТВОЮ, — вскрикнула Маринетт, вскакивая. Тикки вздрогнула от резкого выпада. — Я ОБЖИМАЮСЬ С АДРИАНОМ АГРЕСТОМ УЖЕ ЦЕЛЫХ ДВА ГРЕБАННЫХ МЕСЯЦА!  
  
Поправочка: она делала _намного больше_ , чем просто обнимашки-целовашки с Адрианом на протяжении последних двух месяцев. И это открытие вогнало ее в очередной ступор.  
  
— А я все думала, когда ты об этом задумаешься, — пробормотала квами.  
  
Она не слышала. Не могла.  
  
Она сидела, хватая ртом воздух, и мысленно переживала каждое прикосновение и флирт между ними двумя с самого начала их отношений. Она пыталась не сгореть от одного смущения. Однако был еще более физический аспект… их затруднительного положения… который завис словно гильотина над ее головой, но потерялся в общем шуме ее нервного срыва.  
  
Господи, как Маринетт до сих пор этого не осознала.  
  
Она проводила языком по шее Адриана Агреста.  
  
Она терлась об эрекцию Адриана Агреста.  
  
А в эту ночь она…  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. **Не-е-е-е-ет.  
**   
Маринетт уткнулась лицом в подушку и снова заорала, вспоминая обезбашенный сеанс секса по телефону, который столкнулся с еще одной волной отрицания. Перед глазами возник Адриан: потный, излучающий секс и шепчущий в трубку грязные обещания. Маринетт казалось, что она сейчас просто испарится, если не перестанет это воображать.  
  
Но кое-что она не могла игнорировать. Фотографии, пошлые сообщения, и самое главное… оргазмы.  
  
«Не думаю, что можно заставить человека кончить, а потом вести себя с ним, как с обычным другом».  
  
Маринетт стянула с лица кото-подушку.  
  
Остаток дня она провела, тихо скуля («О боже, это происходит!»), затем более громко обсудила это с квами («Честно говоря, Маринетт, я не понимаю, почему ты этого не предвидела…») и наконец пришла к старому доброму игнору. Игнору обязанностей, домашней работы, друзей, парней и (одному особенному) игнору двух последних случаев в одном лице.  
  
Она пропустила вторую половину учебного дня, а также ужин, хотя мать уговаривала ее спуститься поесть, и закрылась в своей комнате с условным знаком «парням вход воспрещен» на двери. Маринетт, возможно, чувствовала бы себя немного виноватой за детское поведение, если бы не тот факт, что кроме чистого осознания увиденного сегодня в ее мозгу не осталось никаких эмоций.  
  
Она думала о трех возможных сценариях их диалога:  
  
Первый: Кот будет только рад внезапному разоблачению, он тут же трансформируется в Адриана, начнет умолять Ледибаг раскрыться ему, чтобы они вместе убежали в закат.  
  
Второй: Кот расстроится, обвинит ее за раскрытие своей личности, а затем порвет с ней и покинет Париж.  
  
И, конечно, третий сценарий, в котором Кот на самом деле не Адриан, и это все скатится к бесконечным издевкам с его стороны, что Ледибаг приняла его за модель. А потом все вернется на круги своя.  
  
«Мечтать не вредно…»  
  
Лишним будет сказать, что последний вариант выглядел более надуманным и менее возможным, чем остальные два.  
  
Маринетт не могла выбрать, какой из них заставляет ее еще больше переживать.  
  
Возможность его потерять и страх собственного раскрытия одинаково тяжело давили на плечи. Девушка вяло крутилась в своем кресле, пытаясь успокоиться. А время все шло.  
  
«Как бы все ни закончилось, я должна это сделать», — твердо сказала она себе.  
  
Без пятнадцати девять.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на Тикки. Тикки понимающе кивнула и чмокнула девушку в щеку.  
  
На этот раз трансформация не смогла умерить нарастающее внутри беспокойство. И пока Ледибаг вылезала на залитую лунным светом крышу, то ощущала всю себя именно Маринетт.  
  
Сжатые зубы и горящее лицо.  
  
Заплетающийся язык и дрожащие ноги.  
  
Все, чем она была… и чего он не заслуживал.  
  
Маринетт встала напротив рекламного щита в без десяти девять, отводя глаза от обличающего изображения, которое было натянуто на здание, и принялась играть со своим йо-йо. Было холодно. По крайней мере, ей так казалось.  
  
Немногое Маринетт ощущала в этот момент.  
  
Она наблюдала, как вырываются изо рта крошечные клубы пара, и гадала, кто из парней придет к ней на встречу.  
  


* * *

  
Адриан почти летел, направляясь на место встречи с его Леди, и радостно насвистывал. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья последние сутки, и его счастье было в красно-черный горох и состояло из улыбок, удачи и поцелуев.  
  
Даже если раньше его фотосессии спозаранку могли испортить ему настроение, ожидание встречи с его девушкой перевешивало любые другие мелкие претензии, которые он мог предъявить своему забитому расписанию. Положа руку на сердце: его отец может заставлять его работать до потери пульса каждый божий день до конца его жизни, лишь бы по ночам он был предоставлен сам себе. Поэтому Адриан будет продолжать строить счастливое личико на миллионах фотосессий, если это даст ему возможность увидеть Ледибаг.  
  
Не надо говорить, что Плагг не разделял его чувств. Они бурно поспорили на тему «чрезвычайных ситуаций для трансформаций» (хотя ладно, сначала Адриан просил… потом умолял… а потом начал торговаться с квами), но ему было все равно. Любой компромисс стоил того, чтобы увидеть этой прохладной октябрьской ночью свою леди.

(Конечно, ему еще надо будет объяснить Натали, зачем ему внезапно стал _критически необходим_ в комнате фонтан для фондю).

«Решим это позже…» — подумал Адриан, переходя на небыстрый шаг по мере приближения к месту назначения.  
  
Народ, Кот Нуар сегодня был в прекрасной форме. Он минута в минуту приземлился на угол крыши и важно зашагал по краю. Выглянув за край, герой приметил напарницу, стоящую к нему спиной и неторопливо покачивающуюся.  
  
Адриан улучил только секунду, чтобы полюбоваться ее движениями, прежде чем его пересилило желание пойти позаигрывать с ней. Он с ухмылкой схватился за шест.  
  
Ледибаг имела обостренные чувства, без сомнений, но даже ее слух был не чета его скрытности: и это Адриан использовал в своих интересах, когда украдкой вытянул шест и тихо опустился в нескольких шагах от своей девушки. Годы практики отточили его движения, он почти бесшумно ступил на землю и быстро сложил свое оружие.  
  
Он скользнул к ней, медленно двигаясь и не сводя глаз с цели.  
  
«Во-о-о-о-т, иди сюда, Жучок…»  
  
А потом набросился на нее.  
  
Ледибаг подпрыгнула, когда одной рукой он обхватил ее за талию, а вторую опустил на глаза, радостно мявкая ей в макушку.  
  
— Угадай кто? — пропел Адриан, крепко держа извивающуюся в его хватке девушку.  
  
— Кот…  
  
— Верно!  
  
— Кот, — повторила она, перестав дергаться. Ледибаг откинула голову назад, и ее глаза по-смешному округлились, когда он убрал руку, и она увидела его самодовольную ухмылку. — Ну… эм… Ну, я … я пришла сюда не в игры играть…  
  
«Зря, мне нравится ее игривое настроение, — беспомощно подумал Адриан, чувствуя прилив нежности на несвойственную ей робость, и повернул ее к себе. — Наверное, она смущена после того, что мы сделали прошлой ночью».  
  
Адриан решил ее отпустить.  
  
— Ну, мяужет быть, моя Леди расскажет мне, зачем пригласила меня этим чудным вечером? — промурчал он, мягко и заботливо, прижимаясь к ней. Адриан наклонился и уткнулся ей лбом в сгиб шеи, ему было там удобно, словно предназначено для него, а потом начал покачиваться вместе с ней.  
  
— Я пришла п-поговорить, — ответила Ледибаг, опасливо позволяя вовлечь себя в движение. Если бы он не был так увлечен ее родным запахом, то сразу бы заметил, что слова, срывающиеся с ее языка, отдавались тревожным гулом в ее груди.  
  
Но он был так увлечен, что странные интонации Ледибаг остались незамеченными.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — Адриан прижался губами к краю воротника ее костюма. — Слушай, мне кажется, мы достаточно много сказали друг другу прошлой ночью. — Его тон стал походить на урчание, поднимающееся откуда-то из груди. Он продолжил говорить в бьющуюся жилку. — Ну, в основном я говорил, а ты стонала, но…  
  
Он разогнулся и прошептал в поджатые губы.  
  
— …Я не жалуюсь.  
  
Ледибаг ахнула в поцелуй.  
  
Кот Нуар в него улыбнулся.  
  
И томящийся весь день жар выплеснулся наружу, направляясь прямо к ней. Одного прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы он захотел никогда не останавливаться. Его губы радостно поймали ее, а руки сами собой расположились на ее бедрах.  
  
— Кот, мы… — он заткнул ее, скользнув языком ей в рот, и застонал, ощущая пьянящий вкус. Знание, сколько разных звуков может издать ее ротик, только усилило сладость, и Адриан поклялся, что он снова испробует стоны ее удовольствия.  
  
Ледибаг вцепилась в него, но не прижала к себе (как это случалось обычно), хотя и не оттолкнула. Просто прильнула к нему, пока Адриан руководил действием.  
  
Он отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, пальцами пробегая по ее ребрам, потому что пронзительное воспоминание заводило его не на шутку.  
  
«Ее стоны…»  
  
Все что ему требовалось, — это заставить ее стонать.  
  
— Должен ли я напомнить, как упоительно ты звучала, когда кончила для меня, моя Леди? — поинтересовался Адриан, опуская голову, чтобы глянуть на девушку. Ледибаг жевала губу, напоминая ему о том, что они здесь, чтобы поговорить. Но он принял этот ненамеренный вызов.  
  
— Ко…м-м-мф-ф-фм. — снова, неважно, что она там пыталась сказать, Адриан словно хотел вплести себя в нее. Ледибаг отвечала не так, как обычно, все еще пытаясь выпутаться из его рук, и ее реакция побуждала Адриана только увеличить напор.  
  
Поочередно то целуя, то шепча в ее губы, он плыл и тонул в простом удовольствии снова быть возле его Леди.  
  
«Моя… моя… моя…»  
  
— Я ждал этого весь день, — признался Адриан, привлекая к себе ее напряженное тело, и прижался к ее губам снова.  
  
— Мы…  
  
Еще один пылкий поцелуй помешал Ледибаг что-то ему сказать. Если Адриан и заметил, что она не ответила на последний поцелуй, то просто не придал этому значения.  
  
Он не знал, почему так спешил, почему ощущал острое желание убедиться, что они никогда не разлучатся друг с другом больше, чем на время, необходимое для вдоха. Он принадлежал ей, в конце концов, (Леди говорила ему об этом много раз), так что головокружительный темп, каким он терзал ее губы, был просто необходим.  
  
Конечно, у них будет и следующий раз.  
  
Конечно, они разделят еще много поцелуев и ласк, еще более страстных, чем предыдущие.  
  
Конечно, они…  
  
— СТОЙ! — закричала Леди, разрывая поцелуй. Ее команда разрушила тишину крыши и ударилась Адриану о барабанные перепонки, немедленно останавливая его.  
  
«Стой… стой… стой…»  
  
Адриан отпрянул, убирая руки, и затуманенным взглядом сосредоточился на ее лице. То, что он увидел, когда пелена спала, было достаточно, чтобы к его горлу подкатил огромный ком, а сердце ухнуло куда-то вглубь.  
  
Ледибаг была не в порядке, и не только из-за поцелуя.  
  
Она покраснела, да, но не из-за смущения. Ее полностью красное лицо вкупе со сдвинутыми бровями, и сжатыми губами не могли не вызывать тревогу.  
  
Но не только из-за этого Адриана поглотило мерзкое отвращение к себе…  
  
На ресницах в прорезях красной маски блестели слезы.  
  
Любое извинение, которое Адриан был в состоянии сочинить, которое он хотел сказать, застряло в горле, смешиваясь с сожалением, что он едва мог дышать.  
  
«Слишком далеко, — отстукивал разум, и эта мысль ранила его сердце также сильно, как и вид дрожащей Ледибаг. — Ты зашел слишком далеко».  
  
— Мне так… Я-я не хотел… — Адриан ощутил сбивающее с ног онемение, охватывающее тело. Оно начало с его пальцев и поползло дальше. — Я не должен был… о, боже…  
  
Его напарница буквально закрылась в себе, обняв себя руками и вжимая голову в плечи, что стало еще одним ударом нескончаемого стыда, залившего его вздымающуюся грудь.  
  
Ледибаг тряхнула головой, проморгалась, чтобы избавиться от слез, не прекращая кусать губу. Он колеблющимся взглядом проследил каждую каплю, которую она стерла плечом (будто бы само их наличие не отпечаталось изнутри его ноющей грудной клетки).  
  
Адриан собрался выдать другое, более последовательное и осмысленное извинение, когда Ледибаг жестом приказала ему замолчать.  
  
«Она пыталась сказать тебе остановиться, но ты не сделал этого».  
  
Ледибаг сделала глубокий вдох, а затем медленно подошла к трясущемуся Коту.  
  
«Ты принудил ее, не отпустил ее».

В этот момент Адриан был готов — даже ждал — пощечины. Его действия более чем заслуживали наказания, и он почти возжелал, чтобы Леди его наказала.

Но то, что она сделала, было намного хуже.  
  
Обтянутые перчатками руки потянулись к щеке: не для того чтобы ударить, просто аккуратно обхватили лицо. Прикосновение было нежным, заботливым и тем самым только ворошило нарывающую внутри Адриана вину.  
  
«Конечно, она не ударит тебя. Порядочные люди не применяют силу к тому, кем дорожат». Словно кислотой обожгла его изнутри эта мысль.  
  
Медленно (очень, очень медленно) Ледибаг повернула его голову в сторону, заставляя его перевести взгляд с ее расстроенного лица на соседнее здание.  
  
«Ох».  
  
Лишь взглянув на ранее им незамеченную (но от этого не незнакомую) рекламу, украшавшую фасад здания, Адриан внезапно понял, что знает причину, по которой Ледибаг плачет.  
  
Получается, эти слезы были все-таки по его вине, просто не совсем так, как он предположил.  
  
— Начинай объясняться…  
  
«Гребаная оранжевая помада…»  
  
— …сейчас же, Адриан.


	29. Chapter 29

_Часть, в которой настолько тупой ангст, что он должен был быть написан в 2008 году грустным эмо, который не попал на концерт Panic! At the Disco, лол хD_

* * *

  
Десять секунд.  
  
Адриану понадобилось десять долгих тяжелых секунд.  
  
Он потратил три секунды, убеждая самого себя не выдавать трехэтажный мат. (Ледибаг хочет разъяснений, не разборок.)  
  
Он потратил шесть секунд, анализируя ситуацию. (Он на крыше. Он на билборде. И он в полном дерьме.)  
  
Он потратил всего одну секунду, чтобы собраться с мыслями. (Несмотря на шок, он понимал, что ей было гораздо труднее с этим справиться. Но он должен вести себя достойно. Ради нее.)  
  
— Итак… — спокойно начал Адриан в попытке снять нарастающее напряжение, — …нет смысла убеждать тебя, что это не я?  
  
Свистящий ветер кое-как остужал накалившуюся обстановку. На его вопрос Ледибаг неверяще распахнула голубые глаза и покачала головой. «Да, не так я себе представлял встречу, — подумал Адриан. — Думаю, сейчас нужно быть честным».  
  
— Хорошо, значит, все в порядке. В таком случае, — сказал он с робкой улыбкой и протянул обернутую кожей руку. — Я — Адриан.  
  
«Я представляюсь собственной девушке. Вот так ночка…»  
  
Ледибаг искоса посмотрела на протянутую ладонь, но так и не убрала сложенные под своей грудью руки. Возникло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое лишь гулом города снизу. Адриан сглотнул на ее отказ, убрал руку и почесал шею, состроив гримасу. «Конечно, она не хочет пожимать твою руку! Не тогда, когда ты только что раскрыл свою личность, и, конечно же, не после того, как ты почти запрыгнул на нее несколько минут назад. Ублюдок…»  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо! Ты, наверное, не хочешь, чтобы я тебя сейчас трогал, это нормально! — бросился заверять ее Адриан, сохраняя уважительное расстояние, пока его девушка просто продолжала с тревогой на него пялиться. Он держался. — Я правда, _очень_ сожалею об этом поцелуе. Я не… ух… я не думал, что все выйдет именно так.  
  
«Замечательно, она все еще молчит».  
  
— Ну, в любом случае… Меня зовут Адриан Агрест, — он попытался настроиться на дружелюбный лад. — Я модель… и, конечно же, я уже понял, что ты знаешь это, потому что я же смотрю на тебя с билборда… вот черт…  
  
«ПЛОХО. СТАРАЕШЬСЯ», — кричал голос у него в голове, и Адриан мысленно снова и снова принимал поражение, пытаясь себя утешить. Он попытался найти в себе нуаровскую уверенность, но только обнаружил, что запас энергии удручающе пуст. И он едва может связать вместе два слова.  
  
— Прости. Я надеялся быть более… обходительным? — Адриан поморщился, глядя вниз на непроницаемое выражение лица Ледибаг. — Ч-честно, я просто ошеломлен, как и ты. Клянусь, если бы я знал, что они собираются использовать именно это фото, я бы сделал несколько телефонных звонков, но очевидно, что я не сделал. И-и-и-и-и-и сейчас ты знаешь, кто я, и-и-и-и ты хочешь подождать, и-и-и вышла такая неловкая ситуация, а-а-а-а ты все еще молчишь?..  
  
«Почему она ничего не говорит?»  
  
Адриан ломал голову, отчаянно ища верные слова, пока она продолжала стоять в контуженном молчании. Очевидно, что ситуация складывалась катастрофичная, но опять же он не был категорически против разоблачения. Если бы все зависело от него, то это бы произошло еще год назад, но зная, что думает Ледибаг, зная, что она не была готова к этому, он не мог унять боль в сердце за нее.  
  
Как ему убедить ее, что это не конец света?  
  
— Хей, ну же, Жучок… — успокаивал Адриан, инстинктивно подаваясь вперед, чтобы взять ее за руки, но одернул себя в последние секунды. — Я знаю, что это отстойно, и что не так ты хотела, чтобы мы раскрыли себя, но это не означает, что мы сделали что-то плохое, верно? Я имею в виду, есть же и положительные стороны! — он щелкнул пальцами, вкладывая в голос столько азарта, сколько мог, и посмотрел на напарницу.  
  
— Свидания! Я теперь могу звать тебя на свидания, куда захочешь. Мы можем сходить в кино или в парк. Я могу пригласить тебя на ужин как приличный парень и проводить тебя до дома. Разве это не классно звучит?  
  
Ледибаг хотела было что-то сказать, ее рот приоткрылся на секунду, но потом она его закрыла и снова покачала головой. Сердце Адриана кольнуло, плечи опустились. Ледибаг не выглядела убежденной. Она скривила лицо, будто у нее на уме было что-то нехорошее, и кровоток в теле Адриана словно остановился.  
  
— Ледибаг, ты… — он осекся, нахмурив брови из-за растущего страха. На него обрушилось внезапное осознание. — Ты…  
  
«Она не… она не хочет…» Ледибаг топталась на месте, склоненная голова и виноватое выражение лица подтверждали его опасения.  
  
— Ты не собираешься говорить мне, кто ты… да? — прошептал Адриан спокойно и медленно, ведь именно так он пытался осознать происходящее. Его слова были обрывисты в сопровождении с толком неустановленной эмоцией, которая расположилась где-то между разочарованием и крушением надежд. А глаза Ледибаг дали нужный ему ответ. Героиня в красном отрывисто кивнула. Это движение принесло за собой разрушительное чувство ясности.  
  
— Почему? — спросил он, все еще отчаянно пытаясь понять ее. Молчание Ледибаг было основной причиной беспокойства, и отсутствие ответа заставило его живот скрутиться. «Она не хочет меня. Она видит меня сейчас и не хочет».  
  
— Почему Адриан Агрест недостаточно хорош для тебя? — спросил Адриан, попытавшись и не сумев скрыть грусть. Он не собирался сердиться, но именно гнев, просачивающийся едким жаром в его слова, он и ощутил. — Что я должен сделать, чтобы быть достойным тебя? — повторил он жалобно и потер виски. Что-то в его гражданском облике разочаровало ее. Казалось, что открылись шлюзы, и запертое годами вылилось в опаляющую мольбу. — Что я должен сделать, чтобы быть достойным хоть кого-нибудь?  
  
Адриан намеренно поймал взгляд Леди, в необходимости получить _хоть какой-то_ ответ. Ледибаг позволила посмотреть на нее, оказываясь пришпиленной к месту его яростью. Она предостерегающе сузила глаза и, наконец, заговорила:  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — выпалила Ледибаг, вспыхнув в тон своей маски. — Ты не понимаешь, а я не м-могу объяснить тебе этого! — она зашагала вниз по рифленой крыше. Раньше бы это действие вызвало у Адриана лишь усмешку, но сейчас оно переворачивало горячие угли разочарования в глубине его сердца.

— Что ты не можешь объяснить? Что такого трудного в том, чтобы признать, что тебе не нравится тот, кем я являюсь под маской?

— Ох, ты наверное прикалываешься! — сказала его напарница, смеясь из-за недоверия и шагая прочь. — Я наблюдала тебя на обложках модных журналов с десяти лет! ДЕСЯТИ! Я привыкла вырезать твои фото и обклеивать ими все стены в моей спальне! — она, широко жестикулируя, повернулась к нему лицом. — Я привыкла видеть рекламу с тобой на улицах, привыкла читать твои интервью, смотреть передачи с тобой и сидеть, мечтая, что было бы, знай я человека типа тебя! А потом, когда мне было тринадцать, ты…  
  
Ледибаг внезапно прервала свою тираду, будто проглотила мысли, и позволила своим рукам безжизненно упасть по бокам. Адриан мог только наблюдать.  
  
— Когда мне было тринадцать, я встретила Кота Нуара, — продолжила она намного мягче. — Я встретила тебя и-и… и откуда мне было знать, кто ты? Откуда мне было знать, кем мы будем?  
  
За считанные секунды вся ее ярость улетучилась, забирая с собой и его. Ледибаг скрестила руки и выдохнула. А сердце Адриана сжалось на ее непривычно разбитое состояние.  
  
Это не было на нее похоже.  
  
Молчание, заикание, она едва могла сказать ему хоть слово, а потом снова уходила в себя. Это все было ненормально.  
  
Но Адриан не мог не зацепиться за надежду, что они смогут все исправить. «Если она грустит, значит, что она до сих пор что-то чувствует, ведь так? — рассудил он, делая шаг в ее сторону. — Я смогу все исправить…»  
  
Он хотел сжать ее в объятиях и заверить, что все будет хорошо, что все образуется, когда…  
  
— Я-я… я больше не могу это вынести…  
  
Слова Ледибаг заняли минуту на понимание, но когда он их осознал… Адриан уже был сокрушен.  
  
— Что «это»? — спросил он хриплым шепотом, пальцы дрожали, когда он попытался подойти ближе. Тело не слушалось. В голове царило молчание.  
  
— Нас, — сказала Ледибаг, не поднимая взгляда и позволяя словам слететь с ее губ и разбиться о землю. — Я не думаю, что сейчас мы можем быть вместе.  
  
«Нас», — отдалось эхом в его голове, повторяясь до тех пор, пока не вылилось в скрипучий визг в барабанных перепонках.  
  
Обычно, это слово из ее уст приносило шквал головокружительного восторга. А теперь оно сломало его.  
  
«Нет… Нет. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста. Господи. Нет».  
  
— Ты расстаешься со мной… — Адриан не был уверен, спрашивал он или утверждал, поэтому он позволил словам зависнуть в воздухе, чувствуя, как их свинцовая тяжесть вонзается в его сердце жесткой хваткой реальности.  
  
— Я не… — Ледибаг сглотнула, будто собирая свои мысли. — …Я не хочу расставаться с тобой. Я просто… Мне нужно немного времени.  
  
— Немного времени вдали от меня? — уточнил Адриан, зная, что заранее озвучил ответ.  
  
— Время подумать.  
  
— Вдали от меня.  
  
— Да.  
  
Очередное молчание.  
  
— Я все еще люблю тебя.  
  
Это, пожалуй, было худшее, что он мог сказать в этот момент. Но Адриан бы взорвался, если бы не сказал. Если он не напомнил ей.  
  
Он всегда будет ей об этом напоминать.  
  
— Тебе не нужно говорить это, — пробормотала Ледибаг, голос сорвался на последнем слоге. Она продолжала сутулиться, закусив губу, и словно уменьшилась. Обычно полная собственного достоинства героиня дрожала как осиновый лист, который мог сдуть очередной порыв ветра.  
  
— Но это правда, — сказал Адриан. Его сердце с болью билось в груди, но эту боль было не сравнить с той, что, наверное, чувствовала Леди. — Я правда люблю те…  
  
— Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка! — пронзительно закричала Ледибаг, заставляя его подпрыгнуть на месте.  
  
— Почему нет? Почему ты просто не можешь поверить мне, когда я говорю, что люблю тебя?  
  
— Потому что ты даже не знаешь меня! Ты даже не знаешь, с кем говоришь под этой маской!  
  
Ему следовало держать рот на замке. Он должен был просто молчать, давая ей гневаться. Но черным кошкам никогда не везло.  
  
И вот он заговорил.  
  
— Ну и кто в этом виноват?!  
  
Ледибаг отодвинулась от него, морщась от укуса его слов так, что Адриану захотелось запихнуть их обратно в рот. Наблюдать за тем, как она отдалялась, — было пыткой, но физическое расстояние было ничем по сравнению с эмоциональной пропастью, которая растянулась между героями. Адриан чувствовал, как последние несколько месяцев тают с резкой и острой болью, чувствовал, как испаряются вся близость и комфорт с каждым новым разделяющим их шагом.  
  
Август никогда не казался таким долгим, как этот октябрьский вечер.  
  
Случайные касания, легкий стеб, эти нашептанные намеки на нечто большее, чем просто увлечение… все это было похоронено его же руками как в каком-то ужасном кошмаре. Адриан давно перестал плакать (однажды из-за множества плохих дней, слезы стали превращаться в настоящее неудобство) поэтому влага, которая сейчас затуманила зрение, была для него незнакомой.  
  
Он забыл, что даже знает, как плакать.  
  
— Мне нужно подумать, — повторила Ледибаг так тихо, что Коту пришлось пересилить нахлынувшие чувства, чтобы услышать ее. — Мне нужно немного подумать. Одной, — каждое слово было пулей, пробивавшей его и без того израненные ребра, и Ледибаг, увеличивая расстояние между ними, даже не думала прекращать импровизированную стрельбу.  
  
В его объятиях она была Принцессой, рядом с ним — считалась его Леди.  
  
А сейчас она была хладнокровной героиней, ведущей диалог с другого конца крыши.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не звони мне и пиши только по делу, — слова Ледибаг били, словно самые острые в мире ножи, и от ее ледяного тона Адриан пожелал, чтобы она на него кричала. По крайней мере, визжала она эмоционально. Но Ледибаг словно позабыла о всяких чувствах.  
  
В этот момент даже холодный воздух был теплее ее сердца.  
  
— Патруль? — пробормотал Адриан, не решившись произнести больше одного слова.  
  
— Отменяется.  
  
— Акумы?  
  
— Делай свою работу — я сделаю свою, — сказала она и, отцепив йо-йо с бедра, устало взглянула на выступ.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Адриан. С каждой секундой он все сильнее чувствовал себя разбитым.  
  
«Это — работа. Быть Ледибаг — не больше, чем просто ее работа».  
  
Он не мог не спросить, были ли ее действия тоже частью работы?  
  
А еще он не мог не спросить, как ему попасть домой, если от горя его руки задубели?  
  
По велению фортуны (с которой у нее все на мази), у Ледибаг не было проблем с координацией, потому что она довольно бодро улетела с крыши восвояси. После ее ухода Адриана забила дрожь, и он в беззвучных рыданиях уставился в пустое пространство.  
  
Лишь несколько минут назад Адриан был так уверен, что она принадлежала ему. Что он принадлежит ей, что они принадлежали друг другу. Он был уверен, что они будут вместе всегда… или, по крайней мере, расстанутся не так быстро.  
  
Но сейчас он стоял там, на крыше, не в самой лучшей компании собственного фото (оно будто дразнило его), и слишком ясно понимал: у него нет никаких претензий к героине. Наверное, к ней никогда не будет претензий.

Ледибаг была и будет принадлежать Парижу.

Не Коту Нуару. Не Адриану Агресту.  
  
И определенно не ему.  
  
Катаклизм, даруя разрушительную силу, обычно обжигал его руку. В этот раз Адриан не чувствовал ничего.

* * *

  
На следующее утро все в городе говорили о буйстве диких животных. Новостные каналы, веб-сайты, почти все жители обсуждали защитные системы зоопарков, и теории с каждым часом становились все более дикими.  
  
Потому что, кроме животных, больше некому было превратить билборд в кучу щебня.  
  


* * *

  
Ее вторник начался с рыданий и дикой тряски.  
  
Маринетт открыла глаза, насыщенные события предыдущего дня пронзили ее грудь огромным комком эмоций, накопившимся после «Разоблачения»™.  
  
На этот раз она начала плакать сразу же. Без лишних пауз и осознаний — она в секунду обнаружила себя плачущей.  
  
Между рыданиями Тикки гладила подопечную по голове и бормотала что-то успокаивающее. Маринетт лежала в обнимку с подушкой в виде кота, слушала свое сердцебиение и пыталась ни о чем не жалеть. Она хотела либо кричать, либо спать.  
  
Но не делала ни того, ни другого.  
  
Единственное, что она сделала — заставила себя встать и выйти из комнаты. Она приняла душ, расчесалась, надела чистую одежду, убедила себя слегка накраситься и собрать рюкзак. Господи, да она собиралась в лицей!  
  
Маринетт считала себя не из тех, кто ставит парней превыше учебы (и плевать, что последние сутки она демонстрировала обратное). Она спустилась вниз по ступенькам и, лучась гордостью праведницы, вышла в гостиную.  
  
Но это все — напускное, на самом деле она сбежит, едва зайдет в класс. Теперь на месте Адриана, в одежде Адриана будет он… Да, по сути, это и будет Адриан. И Маринетт очень хорошо это знала.  
  
Потому что ей самой это было очень знакомо. Она была его девушкой, его напарником и единственным человеком, который знал суть двойной жизни. Она помнила наизусть все черты _его_ лица, и она очень хорошо понимала, что оно должно выглядеть _не так_ .  
  
Адриан выглядел так же плохо, как она себя чувствовала. Он, откинувшись на спинку стула, барабанил пальцами по парте. Под мутными глазами пролегли темные круги — скорее всего, у него были такие же проблемы со сном.  
  
«Это из-за тебя, — сознание услужливо корило Маринетт, пока она медленно и тяжело шагала к своему месту. — Все из-за тебя».  
  
Маринетт сдерживалась, чтобы не перелететь с кучей тупых извинений через парту прямиком в объятия парня, _только_ из-за его возможной реакции. Она прямо-таки видела, как Адриан кривится и бледнеет, когда осозна́ет, кто она. Как истинный джентльмен, он наверняка вежливо улыбнется, мягко спустит ее с колен и спокойно объяснит, почему у них ничего не получится.  
  
Почему они не смогут быть вместе.  
  
И в эту секунду Маринетт только кивнет, сглотнет комок в горле и заверит его, что быть просто напарниками (как на уроках французского, так и в борьбе со злом) ее совершенно устраивает.  
  
Но если честно, от этого ей просто захочется сдохнуть.  
  
Неважно, что Кот обещал любить Леди несмотря ни на что, Адриан никогда не увидит в Маринетт кого-то больше, чем друга. А она не готова была встретиться лицом к лицу с его отказом. И, возможно, никогда не будет готова.  
  
Занятия прошли мучительно. Каждый раз, когда она наталкивалась на ох-какие-знакомые светлые волосы, желание сбежать приумножалось в десяток раз. Она сказала Коту, что ей нужно подумать вдали от него, но, к сожалению, из-за их личностей у нее не было такой роскоши, и каждая минута в его присутствии делала только хуже. Вспыхивали угольки сомнения и тревоги. Разгоралось маленькое пламя, превращающее в прах ее нервы и сжигающее ее заживо в чувстве нерешительности.  
  
Погруженная в свои мысли, Маринетт с трудом уловила, что Адриан, едва заметно вытирая нос рукавом рубашки, что-то пробормотал про туалет и вышел из класса.  
  
Завершением вторника стали мокрые от слез зеленые глаза.  
  


* * *

  
Среда началась с сообщения от _К.Н._   
  
На этот раз без привычного пожелания доброго утра, и она чуть не выбросила телефон от обиды.  
  
 **[ Акума на Елисейских Полях ]**   
  
Маринетт понимала, что он просто следует ее желаниям («Пожалуйста, не звони мне и пиши только по делу»), но ей было трудно справиться с волной досады из-за отсутствия кошачьего смайлика с глазами-сердечками.  
  
Ей было очень трудно подняться.  
  
…  
  
Хотя, она бы взяла свои слова обратно… _Сражаться с Акумой_ было еще труднее.  
  
Неудивительно, когда Ледибаг пришла к месту битвы, Кот Нуар уже был там. Он поприветствовал ее одним-единственным мимолетным взглядом, а затем отпрыгнул прочь, следуя за злодеем. Это уклонение было и благословением, и проклятием. Подавив поднимающуюся в груди волну вины, Маринетт будто поставила себя на автопилот, позволяя себе следовать чистым инстинктам, что заложила в ней квами.  
  
Битва затянулась, и герои пострадали больше обычного.  
  
Они действовали безрассудно, действуя как две отдельные силы, вместо того, чтобы работать в команде. Каждый из них поступал по собственному усмотрению. Это было безответственно, а еще грубо, неэффективно, и это все натягивало нервы Маринетт до предела, пока Париж все больше погружался в хаос из-за размолвки между героями.  
  
— Так ничего не получится! — в итоге признала она, крича (больше пытаясь не сорваться на плач) в сторону, где она боковым зрением улавливала мечущееся черное пятно. — Нужно действовать по-другому.  
  
« **Мне** нужно действовать по-другому…»  
  
Мгновение Кот («Адриан, — лишний раз встрял разум, — это Адриан».) никак не отреагировал, видимо пытаясь понять, к нему ли она обращается, а потом осторожно ответил:  
  
— Просто скажи, что я должен сделать.  
  
Маринетт сглотнула, ощущая двусмысленность его ответа, и направилась к напарнику, сжимая губы с рвущимися наружу извинениями. Опустившись на тротуар, она застыла в нескольких шагах от него и начала говорить. Они, кратко переговариваясь, разработали план. Через минуту решение было найдено.  
  
По крайней мере, одной из их проблем.  
  
Они оказались на два квартала дальше от места первой схватки. Честно говоря, Маринетт не интересовало ни имя акумы, ни ее цель, в голове было столько всего, что она лишь запомнила об одержимости монстра тем, чтобы покрыть Париж толстым слоем муки.  
  
И когда один из тяжелых мучных снарядов направился в сторону напарника, Маринетт даже не подумала о том, чтобы перехватить его.  
  
Будучи дочкой пекаря, ей были не в новинку огромные мешки с мукой, но она не была так близко знакома с ними, пока один из них не впечатался ей в живот.  
  
Из легких выбило воздух, тело выбило из прыжка, и героиня, кашляя, оказалась на земле, засыпанной мукой. «Ох, это мне еще аукнется», — она поморщилась и перевернулась на спину, через боль совершая вдохи и пытаясь сфокусировать зрение.  
  
Когда мушки перед глазами полностью исчезли, она увидела в небе ярко-желтый ореол, что сильно хмурился, и Маринетт поняла, что это явно не солнце.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделала? — прошипел Кот, падая на колени и обхватывая рукой ее за живот. Он откровенно игнорировал буйствующего монстра, разрушающего город в нескольких метрах от них.

Маринетт прикусила язык, так и не сказав: «Потому что ты мне дорог». Вместо этого она дернулась под его прикосновением, потому что боль пронзила все тело. Лицо Кота (Адриана) снова просветлело, и хмурое выражение сменилось нежностью и заботой, что Маринетт пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не расплавиться от теплых чувств, что он к ней испытывает.

  
— Мне нужно тебя…  
  
— Тебе нужно добраться до акумы, — отрезала она, не обращая внимания на физическое и психическое потрясение организма. — Я буду в порядке минут через пять, и мне очень поможет, если ты сможешь к тому времени заполучить зараженный предмет.  
  
Казалось, он хотел возразить, но Маринетт больше не жаловалась. Последний раз ласково проведя рукой по ее ребрам (интересно, он мог сквозь перчатку чувствовать как бьется ее сердце?), Кот Нуар ринулся вниз по улице, оставляя Мари приходить в себя. К счастью, с телесной болью было справиться легче, чем с душевной.  
  
Битва закончилась быстро. Напарник с невероятной скоростью и свирепостью добыл зараженную скалку. Маринетт захватила ее с помощью йо-йо прямо со своего места и ослепила собравшуюся толпу зевак целительным светом, стараясь не показывать лицом, как ей больно.  
  
Фанаты закричали, воспевая своих героев, отчего Ледибаг растянула лицо в фальшивой улыбке. Переглянувшись, они с Котом встали рядом друг с другом. Парень обвил рукой ее напряженные плечи, и они на публику разыграли счастливую парочку.  
  
Среда завершилась белой бабочкой, ушибом ребра и бессмысленным ударом кулачков на камеру.  
  


* * *

  
Шло время.  
  
Дни противоречивых размышлений, будни, наполненные ужасом, ночи, приносящие с собой тоску, что Маринетт неизбежно сдавалась и перечитывала последнее сообщение, что он ей прислал перед тем, как она испортила все.  
  
 **[ конечно, любовь моя <3 ]**   
  
Она уже сбилась со счета.  
  
К своему бесконечному стыду Маринетт не могла вспомнить, когда Кот Нуар впервые признался в любви Ледибаг. Это было, когда они начали учебный год, возможно даже летом перед ним, но она не могла назвать точную дату.  
  
Не было никаких грандиозных поэтических признаний, ничего вроде того, что время замерло вокруг них. Не было ничего такого, чтобы вся ее сущность забила тревогу вроде: ЭЙ, СМОТРИ, ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК В ТЕБЯ ВЛЮБЛЕН!  
  
На самом деле Маринетт была на семьдесят пять процентов уверена, что впервые он сказал «я люблю тебя» несерьезно, что органично вплелось в их подшучивания друг над другом после очередного патруля. Что можно было просто сказать, что это естественно для котяры, позволять таким словам легко соскальзывать с его языка, как и любому другому каламбуру.  
  
— _Кот_ астрофично, правда, любовь моя?  
  
— Твои шутки все еще не смешные, но я все равно люблю тебя. Правильно, Жучок?  
  
— Ох, прошу, моя любовь к тебе затмит любую акуму!  
  
Тогда Ледибаг не воспринимала серьезность его слов, правду, похороненную под лукавой усмешкой и певучим тоном. Конечно, сейчас она все это понимала, глядя в прошлое, и горькое осознание заставляло ее обернуться к прошлой себе и закричать: ЭТО ОН!  
  
— ЭТО ОН! — кричала она той Маринетт, которая глядела на светлую макушку парня, сидящего перед ней.  
  
— ЭТО ОН! — плакала она, давая подзатыльник той Ледибаг, что закатывала глаза на скрытое признание в любви Нуара.  
  
— ЭТО ОН! — молила она ту девушку, что бросила его одного на крыше несколько дней назад. — ЭТО ОН, И ТЫ ЭТО ЗНАЕШЬ!  
  
Столько лет Кот показывал ей свою привязанность, никогда не прекращал ее обожать, оставаясь без ответа на свои чувства. Не потому что он надеялся, что она обратит на него внимание, не потому что надеялся дождаться подходящего момента, а просто потому, что он любил ее, и продолжал об этом напоминать: неторопливо, без сожалений или ожиданий.  
  
Он любил ее, когда она не обращала внимания на его чувства.  
  
Он любил ее, когда она об этом знала.  
  
Черт возьми, он любит ее даже после того, когда Ледибаг сказала, что видеть его не желает!  
  
Но самое главное, Адриан сказал, что он будет любить ее, неважно, кто она под маской…  
  
…и, лишним будет сказать, что именно от этого у Маринетт больше всего болело сердце.


	30. Chapter 30

_Часть, в которой Адриан слушает Evanescence, а Маринетт подозревают в нетрадиционной ориентации._

* * *

  
Суббота началась с осознания того, насколько сильно она облажалась.  
  
Маринетт даже не ставила будильник. Лишь через полчаса после пробуждения она спустилась вниз и, похоже, впервые за шесть дней не залилась слезами сразу же. Нет, она просто встала, не в силах избавиться от давящей вины, что шептала ей ужасную правду.  
  
Она шептала об ошибках. Маринетт оторвала голову от подушки, а вина говорила о страданиях, что испытывал Адриан. Маринетт одевалась, а она описывала его боль. «Вся проблема в тебе, — говорил зловещий собеседник, зная, что Маринетт слышала его, неважно, как яростно она чистила зубы, — ты сама всегда была одной сплошной проблемой».  
  
Надо ли говорить, что неделя размышлений прошла, _как по маслу_ .  
  
День был долгим и таким тихим, что оставлял много места для размышлений. Маринетт лучше бы поработала за стойкой, где клиенты требуют к себе пристального внимания. Но, к несчастью, ей надо было помогать отцу на кухне: готовить сезонные сладости, на которые сейчас был большой спрос. Все-таки осень. Она отбывала свою смену, минуты растягивались в часы, а Маринетт старалась не позволять мыслям уходить в сторону от основного дела. Но воспоминание той ночи не желало ее покидать.  
  
Разбитое выражение лица Кота не желало ее покидать.  
  
И каждый раз, когда Маринетт вспоминала их ссору, ее живот скручивало от стыда.  
  
 _Первое_ , что сделал Адриан, узнав, что его раскрыли: попытался ее успокоить. Он не тыкал пальцем, боже, он даже не улучил время, чтобы осознать, как теперь изменится его собственная жизнь. Он тут же кинулся успокаивать ее, давать обещания: он хотел заверить ее, что все будет хорошо.  
  
«А что сделала я? — хандрила Маринетт, пытаясь замешать свои страдания в тесте. — Сначала я молчала. Потом кричала! Потом я прямо сказала ему, что не хочу его видеть, а потом сбежала, как последняя трусиха!» — тесто громко шлепнулось на посыпанную мукой поверхность стола, и Маринетт почувствовала, что под ребрами заболело в ответ.  
  
— Вау, фило* что, задолжало тебе денег? Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты так свирепо месила!  
  
— Нет, папа, — вздохнула Маринетт, вжимая голову в плечи, когда огромный мужчина чмокнул ее в макушку. — Просто вкладываю в него свои чувства.  
  
— Ох, я знаю, каково это, — сказал отец, отряхнул фартук и встал с другой стороны ее рабочего стола. — Выпечка отлично помогает забыть о проблемах… Что случилось, карапуз?  
  
Ну, это уже вопрос дня.  
  
Маринетт не думала, что «мой парень-в-латексном-костюме-кота, с которым я гоняю по ночному городу каждую неделю последние четыре года, оказался тем же самым парнем, в которого была накрепко влюблена те же четыре года, а сейчас я умудрилась отвергнуть их обоих, несмотря на то, что они самые важные люди в моей жизни», будет хорошим началом разговора, но часть ее рассудила, что ей нужно поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, помимо Тикки.  
  
— Я вроде как поссорилась, — ответила она, продолжая работать, — с очень важным для меня человеком… и-и я думаю, что испортила наши отношения.  
  
Сказать, что отношения между ней и Адрианом были «испорчены» — страшное преуменьшение, но это было самое точное описание, какое она могла подобрать в данный момент.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал Том, наклоняясь, чтобы поймать взгляд дочери. — И этот особенный человек для тебя больше, чем просто друг, да? — Маринетт кивнула, кидая на отца оценивающий взгляд. С задумчивым лицом он понимающе на нее смотрел. — Тогда… может, ты хочешь об этом поговорить? Обещаю, что буду выпытывать не больше, чем должен.  
  
— Посмотрим. Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под «не больше, чем должен», — опасливо ответила она.  
  
— Можешь не называть имен, но я все равно хочу немного узнать о человеке, что завоевал сердечко моей дочери, — Маринетт позволила ему провести пальцем по ее носу, оставляя след из муки, и расслабилась, начав глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Ее отец всегда был чудесным слушателем. Так что она собралась с мыслями, дабы так описать свою ситуацию, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, но и рассказать все так правдиво, чтобы папа сумел дать ей совет.  
  
— Я знаю этого человека довольно долго, — медленно проговорила Мари, — но мы только недавно заговорили о том, что имеем друг к другу глубокие чувства…  
  
«Я-то, в отличие от него, точно недавно».  
  
— Сначала мне было трудновато. Я никогда не думала, что влюблюсь в кого-то, похожего на него… но… так оно и случилось. Прошла куча времени, а теперь все так запуталось. — Она вздохнула, опираясь спиной об отца и получая еще один поцелуй в макушку.  
  
— Ну, звучит неприятно, — начал он, полный нежного сочувствия. — Но я уверен, что вы с Альей…  
  
Отец оборвал себя на полуслове, сморщил лоб, и сосредоточенно посмотрел на дочь.  
  
— Стой, ты сказала «он»? — Кивок. — Только что? Ну да… — Маринетт склонила голову, наблюдая явную растерянность на лице отца. Он пожал плечами в ответ. — Ах, ну, похоже, я должен твоей матери массаж ног.  
  
На Мари снизошло осознание и она неверяще ахнула. «Они же не…»  
  
— Невероятно! — взвизгнула она, вскидывая осыпанные мукой руки. — Вы двое спорили на мою… ориентацию?! — выплюнула Маринетт, в неверии округлив глаза. Она знала, что ее родители время от времени заключают пари, чтобы скоротать время, но в этот раз это было просто возмутительно.  
  
— Не то чтобы спорили…. Ну, да. Да, мы спорили.  
  
— Нравятся мне мальчики или девочки? — Маринетт ткнула пальцем в его направлении.  
  
— И на это тоже, — Том от души рассмеялся, будто его веселило ее потрясенное состояние, но затем он снова сделал серьезное лицо. — Но, в любом случае, не о том говорим. Этот мальчик… Говоришь, ты поссорилась с ним, и думаешь, что все испортила? — Маринетт со свистом выдохнула и вернулась к брошенному тесту. Это глупое пари — меньшая из ее бед.  
  
— Я узнала кое-что о нем… то, о чем не хотела знать. А теперь не знаю, как нормально на это реагировать.  
  
— Узнала что-то плохое?  
  
— Не… совсем? — Маринетт задумчиво склонила голову набок. — Просто это очень сильно меня потрясло.  
  
— Так ты узнала что-то о твоем… ну, друге, и это тебя шокировало. А потом ты поймала его на этом, и вы поругались?  
  
— Скорее я ругалась… — проворчала она, чувствуя, как внутри бурлит вина. И так было каждый день с момента той ссоры.

— Ах, дай угадаю, — понимающе сказал отец. — Ты чередовала нападки и молчание, а потом начала избегать своего друга? — Маринетт напряглась.

— …Папа, ты за мной следишь? — упрекнула она. Тот снова рассмеялся и поднял руки под колючим взглядом дочки.  
  
— Мне не нужно следить за тобой, я и так знаю, что ты точная копия своей матери, — он на секунду впал в некую меланхолию. — Поверь мне, я порядком знаком с ситуацией, в какой ты и оказалась. Я был на месте твоего друга множество раз.  
  
— Каково это? — быстро спросила Маринетт, зажевав губу. Она вспомнила прямо-таки разгромленное лицо Кота. — Каково, когда с тобой так поступают?  
  
— О, это больно, — ответил отец, ловя взгляд вздрогнувшей дочери. — Не очень романтично ссориться с человеком, к которому ты питаешь теплые чувства, но время от времени такое случается. — Он улыбнулся. Улыбка была полна и грусти, и радости воспоминаний. Том в успокаивающем жесте водрузил ладонь на плечо дочери. — Понятно, что я не знаю всех деталей, так что не могу сказать, как тебе поступить. У меня нет волшебного ответа, который бы все разрешил, даже если я и хочу этого больше всего на свете.  
  
— Я была бы не против волшебства прямо сейчас, — пробормотала Маринетт, представляя, как отец на сияющем коне доставляет ей всемогущее решение прямо на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Она почти рассмеялась на эту нелепую сцену, если бы не тяжесть в груди.  
  
— Послушай, — Том наклонился, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне глаз. — Ты выросла в ответственную, умную и находчивую девушку, и я верю, что ты поступишь правильно. Но могу дать тебе совет: выговорись. Я видел слишком много хороших отношений, как и дружеских, так и других, которые разваливались на части, потому что люди отказывались сесть и просто поговорить друг с другом. — Он выпрямился и указал в сторону прилавка, где стояла Сабина. — Мы с твоей мамой больше двадцати лет вместе, и это потому что мы все друг другу высказываем. Конечно, иногда разговор может перерасти в спор, но мы говорим. Мы говорим друг другу, о чем мы думаем. Без всяких игр в угадайку, без игнорирования. Просто общение. В этом весь секрет.  
  
— Звучит разумно, — ответила Маринетт, обрабатывая услышанное.  
  
Отец сказал настолько очевидные вещи, какие можно услышать в видео-уроках, но почему-то эта простая истина заставила Маринетт устыдиться своей глупости. «Сказать друг другу, о чем вы думаете… Без игр в угадайку… Просто общение».  
  
— Это не так уж и трудно, — сказал Том, вырывая ее из рассуждений, — просто усади мальчика и скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь. Если и потом все будет также плохо, мы будем знать, что ты, по крайней мере, пыталась. — Он умолк и иронично кривил лицо. — Если конечно не понадобится жесткая сторона твоего папки, чтобы он собственноручно усадил этого мальчика. Тогда мне нужно будет погладить мои особые штаны плохого парня.  
  
— Папа, ты самый мягкий человек, которого я знаю, — хихикнула Маринетт на мысль, что ее милый отец пытается быть устрашающим. — Но я дам тебе и твоим особым штанам знать, если мне будет нужно поставить кого-нибудь на место. — Она через голову стянула фартук, повесила его на крючок возле двери и посмотрела на часы. Ей надо…  
  
— Иди, — сказал Том, отпуская восвояси, хотя еще и близко не было пяти вечера. — Похоже, тебе нужно составить ушлый план…  
  
— Только мама строит козни.  
  
— Похоже, тебе нужно составить ушлый план, Сабина-младшая. — Маринетт едва сдержала улыбку, пропуская мимо ушей данное сравнение (она могла делать вещи и похуже, чем ее мама), и направилась к лестнице. Мысли бросились вскачь. Когда она уже собиралась подниматься, снизу донесся голос отца и остановил ее на середине шага: — О, и Маринетт?  
  
— Да? — спросила она, готовая заняться ушлым планированием.  
  
— После того, как вы двое поговорите… скажи Адриану, что он может заходить, когда захочет.  
  
Маринетт сглотнула, пытаясь ничем себя не выдать, ведь ее отец был очень наблюдательным человеком, и просто тихонько кивнула ему. Она взбежала вверх, и ее сердце стучало в такт каждому удару ступней о ступеньки. Зайдя на мансарду, Маринетт тут же кинулась к квами, чтобы поговорить с ней вместе со своими новоприобретенными знаниями.  
  
Через пять минут в ее голове стало так ясно, как не было всю неделю.  
  
Через десять минут Тикки заверила ее, что она не будет против трансформации сегодня ночью.  
  
И еще через пятнадцать минут Маринетт нажала на иконку _К.Н_ в своих контактах.  
  


* * *

  
Это была не самая худшая неделя в жизни Адриана (нет, даже с натяжкой), но он бы поставил ее почти на первое место своего списка.  
  
Дни были наполнены пронзительной и до боли родной тишиной. Той же тишиной, к которой Адриан привык за годы своего относительного одиночества. Та тишина, что нарушается лишь: «Поднимите подбородок, месье Агрест» или «Чувак, ты в порядке?».  
  
Его огромная комната только усиливала давящее ощущение. В свете закатного солнца окна отбрасывали тени, похожие на прутья решеток, а его телефон продолжал невыносимо молчать. Порой отсутствие (звуков, прикосновений) начинало давить своей пустотой, и Адриану приходилось подавлять желание раскричаться, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от тишины. Сделать так, чтобы хоть _что-то_ произошло.  
  
Но Адриан больше не мог кричать. (Хватило понедельника, когда звериный вой почти заглушил скрежет ржавеющего металла, рвущегося полотна, падающих на землю обломков).  
  
Адриан больше не мог плакать. (Хватило вторника, когда слезы начинали катиться в самый неподходящий момент, когда ее последнее «нас» вычертило бесконечный ритм печали, пробивающийся из самых глубин его сердца).  
  
Адриан просто не мог больше злиться. (Хватило среды, когда его охватило разрастающееся отчаяние в момент, когда Ледибаг приняла удар на себя).  
  
Нет, Адриан больше ничего не мог. Только двигаться вперед. Безостановочно… непоколебимо…  
  
И бесчувственно.  
  
Он прожил эти дни, буквально ничего не ощущая. Собрал себя по кусочкам ложными надеждами в едва сдерживаемое хладнокровие, которое исчезало в ту же секунду, когда он оставался ночью один. Подобный способ существования Адриан держал про запас, на тот случай, когда его жизнь решит втоптать его в землю. И только существуя таким образом, он не бросал свои обязанности Кота Нуара. Ну, это, а еще мысли, что он постоянно повторял себе, когда становилось совсем безрадостно:  
  
«Ледибаг никогда не говорила, что она разочарована в тебе. Ей просто нужно время все обдумать».  
  
«Ледибаг не будет рвать с тобой. Ей просто нужно немного пространства».  
  
«Ледибаг наверняка переживает из-за этого, также как и ты. Ей просто нужно сделать выбор».  
  
Господи, скорей бы она его сделала.  
  
Если честно, Адриан никогда по-настоящему не понимал, насколько Ледибаг стала частью его жизни, пока она из его жизни не исчезла. В течение дня он раз за разом по привычке тянулся к телефону, чтобы ей написать, и одергивал себя. Каждое утро он боролся с желанием разбудить ее сообщением, каждый вечер не давал себе пожелать ей спокойной ночи. Адриан до сих пор ловил себя на том, что проверяет телефон каждый час. И не получает никаких сообщений. Молчание становилось невыносимым.

В субботу он снова начал чувствовать.

По странному совпадению, в этот день Адриан обнаружил, что может подключать телефон к колонкам объемного звука.  
  
— Ох, может, ты уже _прекратишь_ ?!  
  
Взвился Плагг, глядя на Адриана. Тот растянулся на кровати и невидящим взглядом буравил потолок. Уже десятый раз за вечер зазвучала поистине ужасная страдальческая песня, и Плагг уже серьезно рассматривал вариант перегрызть провода. Но одного взгляда на пронизанное одиночеством лицо его подопечного хватило, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи, и котенок решил атаковать другой предмет, чтобы добиться тишины.  
  
— Ну все, ты меня добил, — драматически вздохнул Плагг, воспарив над матрасом и глядя на распростертое на нем тело. — Сейчас мы начнем говорить о твоих чувствах, и будем говорить до тех пор, пока в моей жизни снова не наступят тишина и покой.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь говорить о чувствах, — пробубнил Адриан, даже не поворачиваясь к квами, и продолжил киснуть.  
  
— Ну, эту музыку я ненавижу сильнее.  
  
— Моя музыка полностью подходит моей жизненной ситуации.  
  
— Она кошмарна.  
  
Адриан даже ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами. Плагг фыркнул, чувствуя прискорбную волну настоящего беспокойства за разбитого друга. По правде, эмоции — совсем не его конек, но, даже будучи созданием из чистого невезения, он был способен увидеть внутренне смятение, которое испытывает человек. А Адриан сейчас был похож на потерянного котенка. Поэтому квами собрался с силами, придал своей мордочке обеспокоенное выражение, больше подходящее Тикки, и шлепнулся Адриану на грудь.  
  
— Мне не нравится этот взгляд, — ответил Адриан, опуская подбородок к квами. — Этот очень обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
— Это взгляд того, кто собирается вытянуть тебя из этой хандры, так что смирись и начинай говорить.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Ты правда хочешь поговорить со мной об этом?  
  
— Я могу быть груб, но я не бессердечный, — сказал Плагг, поднимая вверх лапу, — и я не слепой. Ледибаг морально наваляла тебе, пацан. И, похоже, тебе нужно больше, чем дурацкая музыка, чтобы прийти в себя. Выкладывай, что тебя гложет?  
  
«Отличный вопрос», — подумал Адриан, бросая взгляд обратно на потолок, и задумался. Он решил начать с самого очевидного.  
  
— Ледибаг сердится на меня.  
  
— Неверно.  
  
— Люди не так обсуждают свои чувства, Плагг!  
  
— Ну, я не человек, — отбил квами, — и я говорю тебе, что ты не прав.  
  
— Тогда почему она меня избегает? — Адриан озвучил вопрос, который мучил его последние пять дней. — Тогда почему она сказала, что не хочет меня видеть и слышать? — квами тяжело вздохнул и схватил Адриана за подбородок со своим фирменным «цыц».  
  
— Ты правда хочешь заставить меня все тебе разжевать и в рот положить, да?  
  
Непонимающий взгляд был красноречивей слов.  
  
«Заметка на будущее: в следующий раз выбрать более проницательного Кота Нуара», — подумал Плагг.  
  
— Как думаешь, что будет, когда девушка, которая слишком стесняется позволить своему собственному парню увидеть ее лицо, узнает, что этот ее парень — известная супермодель? — Адриан напрягся, но Плагг еще не закончил. — Как ты думаешь, что будет чувствовать эта девушка, когда ее тут же попросят сбросить трансформу и явить себя вышеупомянутому парню-супермодели? — теперь он сел и сморщился, обдумывая слова квами. — И еще, почему ты решил, что этой девушке не понадобится время подумать после подобного шокирующего открытия? Потому что ей внезапно стало на тебя по барабану?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Ох, баранки гну! — отрезал Плагг попытку Адриана что-то сказать, — Она любит тебя до усрачки! Готов поспорить, она больше всего хочет броситься в твои объятия вот-прям-щас.  
  
— Тогда где она? Почему она не хочет со мной помириться?  
  
— Она напугана, — просто ответил Плагг, качая головой, будто это самая очевидная вещь в этом мире.  
  
Адриан нахмурился сильнее, сморщиваясь в неверии, а затем кинулся опровергать сказанное:  
  
— Но Ледибаг ничего не боится.  
  
— Вот поэтому она все еще не вернулась к тебе.  
  
— И что ты под этим имеешь в виду? — Адриан поднял себя с кровати и принялся рассекать комнату в попытке обогнать свои беспокойные мысли. «Я же не прогонял Ледибаг, она сбежала по своей собственной воле…»  
  
— Я говорю о том, что ты поставил ее на пьедестал! — усмехнулся Плагг, следуя за парнем по комнате. — Все эти годы ты ее боготворил и заставил ее чувствовать себя так, будто она какая-то богиня.  
  
— Но ведь так и есть!  
  
— Нет, она не богиня, она человек, как и ты! — Плагг уже почти орал, влетая Адриану в лицо. Две пары зеленых глаз сверлили друг друга взглядом. — Как и ты не постоянно являешься Котом Нуаром, так и она не Ледибаг круглые сутки. Она не может быть все время той супергероиней, которую ты возносишь, и это ее и пугает! — Плагг захлопнул рот, чтобы отдышаться. Он чувствовал странное ощущение покровительства по отношению к подопечной Тикки. А Адриан просто на него смотрел. Спустя пару секунд усвоения информации, он вроде как собрался, подошел к кровати и с пыхтением рухнул на нее.  
  
— То есть, ты говоришь мне… — Адриан почесал затылок, продолжая размышлять над теорией, что высказал ему квами. — Ты считаешь, что Ледибаг избегает меня, потому что она себя стесняется?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Ты говоришь мне, что она думает, что я отвергну ее, лишь потому что она без костюма не такая же, как в нем?  
  
— Агась.  
  
— …это же глупо.  
  
Плагг невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— А я и не говорил, что она убер-гений, — заметил он. Адриан лишь отчаянно всплеснул руками.  
  
— Нет, то есть, это правда очень-очень глупо! Конечно же, я не ожидаю, что она будет идеальным созданием из удачи, блесточек и прочего дерьма. Да боже, я сам — _ходячая катастрофа_ без трансформации!  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Боже, неужели я правда заставил ее думать, что она обязана быть идеальной? — застонал Адриан, зарывая лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Наверное, называть ее «божественным лучом света, что приведет тебя на небеса» это немного перебор.  
  
— Какой же я мудак.  
  
— Полностью согласен, — ответил Плагг, сухо улыбнувшись парню, а затем заговорил серьезно: — Но ты должен знать, что в этом как вина Ледибаг, так и твоя. Вы оба молоды и склонны делать глупости, так что вам обоим нужно приложить усилия, чтобы исправить то, что вы натворили. — Адриан задумчиво пожевал губу.  
  
— И как это сделать? — спросил он. Его разум работал с невероятной скоростью. «Ледибаг не сердится. В этом нет чьей-то конкретной вины. Нам просто нужно все исправить». Он ощутил надежду и как сердце забилось в ожидании.  
  
— Говорю тебе, начни относиться к ней, как к обычному человеку, — Плагг, не торопясь, направился к прикроватной тумбочке. — Без обожествления. Без чрезмерного осыпания комплиментами. Просто поговори с ней, скажи, что ты чувствуешь. — Эта идея казалась до смешного простой, и Адриану пришлось побороть в себе желание недоверчиво фыркнуть.  
  
— Думаю, я справлюсь, — уступил он и пожал плечами. — Но что насчет…  
  
 **БИП.**  
  
Оба собеседника подпрыгнули на громкий звук, прорвавшийся сквозь музыку из колонок.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — сощурился Адриан, ведь Плагг парил как раз над его телефоном, лежащим на тумбочке.  
  
— Не смотри на меня, — мявкнул квами, изображая чистую (на самом деле нет) невинность. — Я просто хотел остановить этот трек, когда начнется следующий.

— Клянусь, если ты кому-то писал, я…  
  
Слова замерли на языке, когда он увидел возле _Л.Б <3_ значок (1).  
  
 **[ мы можем сегодня поговорить? ]**  
  
Адриан схватил прибор, выдернул его из зарядки и поставил музыку на паузу. Плагг с облегчением вздохнул и отправился восвояси, бормоча под нос, что наконец-то парню ответили. Сообщение от Ледибаг не вызвало у Адриана обычный шквал восторга, для этого он еще слишком страдал, но оно намекало, что Леди что-то решила, и это принесло парню некоторое облегчение.  
  
К лучшему оно или нет, они хотя бы начали говорить.  
  
[ может сейчас? ]  
  
 **[ Я не хочу делать это по телефону… ]**  
  
«Это…»  
  
Адриан правда устал от этого слова, но понял, что слишком вымотан, чтобы беспокоиться о его неоднозначности. Поэтому отбил равнодушный ответ.  
  
[ что «это» ]  
  
 **[ извиняться ]**  
  
Адриан оторопел, и две минуты просто глядел на сообщение, размышляя над его смыслом. «Ледибаг хочет передо мной извиниться…» Он не знал, как к этому относиться. Он не знал, как вообще на что-либо реагировать.  
  
[ могу после 9 ]  
  
 **[ встречаемся где обычно? ]**  
  
[ ок ]  
  
Адриан не хотел набирать просто «ок».  
  
Он хотел отписать трактат, чтобы успокоить ее. Хотел сказать ей, что все будет хорошо, потому что они всесильные герои Парижа, способные справиться с чем угодно. Но Адриан не сделал ничего из этого. Он просто заблокировал телефон и положил его в карман.  
  
Он не сделал ничего из этого, потому что (как насмешливо указал Плагг) они с Ледибаг не всегда являлись супергероями. Они еще и подростки. Двое наглых, идущих на поводу своих эмоций подростков, которые пропорционально своей неопытности разрушают все вокруг, и, честно говоря, Адриан от этого устал.  
  
Он устал от того, что они танцуют вокруг друг друга, устал пытаться угадать, о чем думает его напарница, вместо того, чтобы просто спросить ее. Он устал от зацикленности на девушке, скрывающейся за маской, когда он даже не начал понимать ее личность.  
  
Адриан слишком любил Ледибаг, чтобы продолжать возносить ее на пьедестал. Он был из тех, кому известно, как одиноко может быть на нем.  
  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отправлять Ледибаг очередной кошачий смайлик, Адриан отнесется к ней, как к любому другу, который причинил бы ему боль. Без лебезений или идеализирования. Только честность.  
  
[ ок ]  
  


* * *

  
Второй раз за неделю Маринетт увидела Кота раньше назначенной встречи.  
  
Когда она заметила в твиттере возросшее количество сообщений под хэштегом #Ледибаг, то едва удержалась от того, чтобы отвернуться, сделать вид, что акумы не существует и вернуться к вечерней медитации. Но ответственность в который раз одержала верх, заставляя Маринетт со вздохом отложить рукоделие. Она сделала последний стежок и, полюбовавшись новыми блестящими глазами на своей котоподушке, позвала Тикки.  
  
Она пришила зеленые пуговки.  
  
Похоже Моль был не в курсе, что парижские герои переживают тяжелые времена, о чем свидетельствовал разбушевавшийся монстр в центре города. «А может он наоборот знает, что мы немного не в форме, придурок», — подумала Ледибаг, оценивая ситуацию, оказавшись на месте. Несмотря на то, что Кот не ответил на ее сообщение, он, очевидно, его получил, так как в считанные минуты приземлился рядом с ней.  
  
У Маринетт в груди болело на протяжении всей схватки, и виной была не только недавняя травма. В этот раз они с напарником действовали более синхронно, чем в прошлый провальный, но оставались в их тандеме еще камни преткновения, вроде коротких взглядов и немых вопросов. «Сегодня, — напомнила себе героиня, призывая Талисман Удачи, пока Кот танцевал вокруг монстра. — Сегодня ты с ним поговоришь. Но сначала закончи свою работу».  
  
Колкость, маневр, наспех придуманный план, который каким-то образом сработал.  
  
Уничтожение предмета, вопль, щелчок йо-йо.  
  
«Простой» — не то слово, каким можно было описать их конфликт. «Решаемый» — подходило больше. Они сумели _разрешить_ конфликт с акумой, точно так же как они справлялись со всеми трудностями в их партнерстве.  
  
Вместе.  
  
Выпустив очищенную бабочку из йо-йо, Маринетт повернулась к Коту, чтобы по привычке стукнуться с ним кулачками. Но ее протянутый кулачок встретили скрещенные руки Кота, и Леди, покраснев, быстро убрала руку. Он неуверенно поднял свой кулак, и они оба неловко замерли. Герои показали друг другу большие пальцы. Маринетт громко выдохнула, а напарник потер шею.  
  
Сказать, что они чувствовали неловкость, было все равно, что назвать пруд лужей.  
  
— Так… увидимся через два часа? — спросил Кот, словно ножом разрезая тяжелое молчание. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, хвост качнулся вслед за ним. Кот посмотрел вверх, светлые пряди приятно обрамляли его лицо. «Боже, как бы я хотела, чтобы он мог отключать свой режим модели», — подумала Маринетт, убитая тем, что ее напарник умудряется выглядеть хорошо, даже когда он расстроен.  
  
— Д-да, — ответила она, сглатывая незваную тревогу, которая уже пустила корни в ее горле. — Там, где обычно?  
  
— Да.  
  
Камни Чудес избавили ее от продолжения диалога. Писк сережек оповестил героев, что пора прощаться. Маринетт развернулась, пытаясь отдышаться и избавиться от переполняющих ее эмоций, и оглядела горизонт в поисках маршрута побега. Она хотела домой, хотела воспользоваться каждой секундой оставшегося времени, чтобы разложить по полочкам свои мысли. Взглядом она выцепила подходящий выступ, вскинула руку, но голос Адриана заставил ее йо-йо замереть:  
  
— Эй, подожди! — когда Маринетт обернулась, он рылся в карманах. — Я знаю, что уже, наверное, поздно, но я не виделся с тобой пятого, так что… ух…  
  
«Он же не…» — подумала она, чувствуя, как все внутри дрожит. Но эта дрожь отличалась от той, что она испытывала раньше. Кот взглянул на нее с каким-то намеком на улыбку, и Маринетт показалось, что у нее в желудке вьются призрачные акумы. Его взгляд был пыткой, как и рука, что-то протягивающая ей. И если его преисполненное трепетом выражение не прикончило ее, то это точно сделали его следующие слова:  
  
— Сочувствую твоей матке, — прошелестел Кот. Угасающие лучи солнца сверкнули на знакомой обертке конфеты, покоящейся на его ладони.  
  


* * *

  
«Она не реагирует, — Адриан сохранял мягкое выражение, что норовило сойти с его лица. А Ледибаг продолжала стоять, разинув рот. — Почему… почему она молчит?»  
  
Конфета в руке казалась все тяжелее, и чем дольше Ледибаг ее не принимала, тем ужасней становилась вообще эта его идея. Адриан не хотел ни флиртовать, ни шутить (пусть он и был не особо опытен, но даже он понимал, что это не повод так ей теряться). Он просто принес Ледибаг шоколада, потому что знал, что она его любит. Никакой чрезмерной почтительности здесь не было. Ничего, что могло быть истолковано, как почитание, правда?  
  
Но широко распахнутые глаза напарницы на столь невинный подарок послали толчок паники, а ее молчание вернуло его в тот вечер перед рекламным щитом.  
  
То есть в тот раз, когда он конкретно облажался.  
  
То есть в тот раз, когда они почти расстались.  
  
Адриан тут же пошел на попятную.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, убирая трюфель и сдерживая волну разочарования. — Я думал, просто увижу тебямм-ф!

Адриан не смог договорить, потому что тело в черный горошек обрушилось на него. Он отпрянул на миг, пытаясь вдохнуть, ведь Ледибаг обхватила его руками, чуть не ломая ему ребра.  
  
 **БИП!**  
  
— П-прости м-меня… — глухо проговорила она ему в ключицы, но ее слова почти заглушил четвертый писк Камней. — Прости, что накричала на тебя, и п-прости, что убежала от тебя… боже, К-кот… — Адриан дал себе только секунду на шок, прежде чем его мозг снова вернулся в строй, и он заметил, что на сережках Леди осталась только одна точка, а тем временем к ним стягивался народ.  
  
— Ледибаг, — осторожно проговорил он, чувствуя и радость, и страх от того, как все складывается, — мы правда не можем сделать это прямо сейчас. — Единственное, что она сделала — замотала головой в ответ и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. И тут беспокойство превысило облегчение. — Жучок, я серьезно, твой Камень…  
  
— Кот Нуар, что с Ледибаг? — журналисты кинулись на героев с волной вопросов, и Адриан прижал девушку ближе к себе, пытаясь одновременно придумать ответ. «Плохо. Очень-очень плохо».  
  
— Она пострадала в битве? _Вы_ пострадали? — не унимались репортеры, перебивая друг друга, словно стая воронов. — Почему вам пора? Что это за звук?  
  
 **БИП! БИП!**  
  
— П-прости м-меня… — лепетала Ледибаг, не обращая внимания на отчаянно пищащие сережки. — М-мне та-ак ж-жаль… Я не хотела…  
  
Слишком.  
  
Слишком многое произошло одновременно. Адриан ощутил, что его будто растягивают на миллион разных направлений, а сердце громко отбивало ритм, пока он пытался взять ситуацию под контроль.  
  
— Нам надо уходить, — прошипел он, хватая одной рукой Ледибаг за талию, а второй — свой жезл. Оттолкнувшись от асфальта, он взлетел на шесте над толпой и приземлился на крышу соседнего здания.  
  
Приземлившись, Адриан тут же бросился бежать. Одной рукой он водил по локонам черных волос, чтобы успокоить зацепившуюся за него ногами девушку. Другой он поддерживал ее за поясницу, не давая соскользнуть рыдающей Леди, и искал глазами, где можно укрыться.  
  
 **БИП! БИП! БИП!**  
  
«Она не готова, — отчаянно думал Адриан, и сердце его разрывалось с каждым новым вздрагиванием, что он ощущал своим телом. — Не здесь, и не сейчас». Осознание этого было не таким резким и болезненным, как неделю назад, оно доставляло скорее беспокойство, и Адриан продолжал бежать.  
  
«Туда!»  
  
Он зацепился взглядом за подходящий переулок и застопорился у края крыши. Сережки Ледибаг до ужаса громко пищали, пульсировали в его барабанных перепонках, пока Адриан спускался вниз. Развернувшись в воздухе, он вцепился в кирпичную стену когтями, чтобы замедлить спуск. И тут Леди, что цеплялась за его торс, ахнула.  
  
 **БИП! БИП! БИП! БИП! БИП!**  
  
«Она не…»  
  
Их окутала вспышка розового света прямо во время прыжка в темный переулок.

* * *

  
*Фило или филло — пресное, очень тонкое, вытяжное тесто, продается пластами из 10 слоев. Используется в средиземноморской кухне. Греческое слово Phyllon означает «лист». Слои теста могут быть тонкими как бумага, или толщиной несколько миллиметров.

* * *

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50eibRnI13xP54k8MM28qG> \- ангстовый плейлист Адриана.


	31. Chapter 31

_Часть, в которой мы покидаем поезд Б О Л И, и запрыгиваем на «Помиритесь и поцелуйтесь вы уже» экспресс._

* * *

  
Пока перед глазами на кусочки распадалась ее геройская личина, Маринетт все больше уверялась, что больше не любит розовый.  
  
Из легких со свистом вышел последний всхлип, пока Кот скользил по кирпичной кладке. Они грузно приземлились на землю, и Маринетт крепче вцепилась в с трудом удерживающего равновесие напарника. По всему телу вспыхивали неяркие искры. Красный материал в точку рассыпался на глазах, обнажая кожу и одежду под ним.  
  
Эта обратная трансформация не была похожа на обычную. Как правило, перевоплощение происходило мгновенно. Секунду назад — Ледибаг, а сейчас уже Маринетт. Сейчас же оно происходило заторможено, рывками, будто Тикки отчаянно пыталась удержать костюм хотя бы еще пару секунд. Но даже квами не могла держаться вечно.  
  
Открылась рука.  
  
На плечо упала прядь волос.  
  
Героиня раскрывалась кусочек за кусочком, и не в одном смысле.  
  
«Это просто должно было произойти, — подумала Маринетт. Смирение и страх смешались с былым раскаянием, отчего ей сдавило горло. — В который раз я облажалась только потому, что не могу спокойно никого выслушать».  
  
Уже второй раз за неделю она столкнулась со случайным раскрытием личности.  
  
«Счастливица…»  
  
Стряхнув эгоистичную волну жалости к самой себе, Маринетт обнаружила, что зажата между шероховатой кирпичной стеной и Котом, продолжающим прижимать ее голову к своей шее. Его дыхание повторяло неустойчивый темп ее собственного — скорее всего, это связано с тем, что он только что пробежал почти четыре квартала с пятидесятикилограммовой плачущей девушкой. Маринетт слышала его шепот, но слова были приглушены тем, что она была крепко прижата к нему. Кот держал ее в объятиях, а ее влажные щеки оставляли соленые следы на изгибе его шеи.  
  
«Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, — подумала Мари, омрачившись тем, что _сейчас_ все покатится в тартарары. — Нет смысла откладывать неизбежное».  
  
Подготавливая себя ко всему, что только может произойти — будь то отказ или обратное — она решила, что для начала нужно выбраться из цепких рук Кота. Потребовались внутренние уговоры (против его объятий и собственного желания сделать нечто другое), и Маринетт, наконец, свободно вдохнула воздух, ловя вымотанную Тикки в трясущиеся ладони. Она замерла, чтобы собраться с мужеством, а затем подняла голову.  
  
К бесконечному удивлению она не встретилась со взглядом зеленых глаз.  
  
Она смахнула слезы и недоуменно нахмурила брови. Медленно и осторожно поместив Тикки за пазуху, она посмотрела в лицо зажмурившегося напарника.  
  
— Я ничего не видел, — Кот Нуар покачал головой, тряся светлыми взлохмаченными волосами. — Я-я клянусь, что не открывал глаза и не видел твоего лица.  
  
«Он… не смотрел?»  
  
Маринетт почувствовала, как больно сжимается в груди от этой невероятной чуткости со стороны Нуара. Ее коленки задрожали, и она, отрывисто выдохнув, сползла спиной по стене.  
  
Ее руки лежали на плечах Кота, и он до сих пор обхватывал ее талию. Смущающая близость, возможно, была единственным, что удерживало ее от того, чтобы соскользнуть на грязную землю. Напрашивались миллионы различных вопросов, но с дрожащих губ сумел сорваться лишь один.  
  
— Почему? — шепнула Маринетт.  
  
— Ты не готова, — нежно ответил Кот.  
  
— Так ты… т-ты не собирался о-открывать глаза?  
  
— Пока ты не будешь на сто процентов уверена, моя Леди.  
  
— Почему? — повторила она, не в силах осмыслить его слов. «Он ведь этого так ждал».  
  
— Ты уже пережила одно раскрытие личности, — Кот опустил голову, — и… я не… — он прокашлялся, следующие слова прозвучали сипло: — Я не позволю тебе снова через это пройти.  
  
Маринетт почувствовала, как ее сердце разбилось и вновь собралось воедино. Она с трудом подавила второй приступ слез, которые норовили выступить на ресницах зажмуренных век. Чувства облегчения и вины клокотали в горле, пока она пыталась взять себя в руки.  
  
Это было настолько поразительно и умопомрачительно, что Маринетт просто не могла себе представить. После ада, через который Коту пришлось из-за нее пройти, после всех ее воплей и невежества, он все равно как-то нашел в себе силы быть выше всего этого.  
  
Конечно, Кот Нуар всегда отличался самопожертвованием… но это? Это выходило за рамки обычного рыцарства, а вся глубина его страданий заставила бы Маринетт проигнорировать свои страхи и попросить его открыть глаза.  
  
Но она этого не сделала.  
  
Потому что Адриан был прав: она не готова.  
  
Маринетт это возненавидела. Она взбесилась, вознегодовала, _испытала отвращение_ к тому, что, несмотря на его вечное понимание, она не готова отказаться от этой части себя. Но он предоставил ей выбор, и она решила не растрачивать его зря из-за своей нерешительности.  
  
«Можно отложить признание на потом, — ее маленький дьяволенок, устроившийся на плече, искушал анонимностью. — Ты можешь вернуться к тому, что было… вернуться к тому, когда он любил тебя как Ледибаг».  
  
«Но это все равно скоро произойдет, — сказало более святое создание, которое было реалистом. — Он заслуживает знать. Ты обязана ему многим…»  
  
— С-спасибо тебе, — Маринетт старательно игнорировала голоса. — Спасибо тебе з-за все это. Ты заслуживаешь иметь дело с кем-то лучше меня… — от Кота послышалось характерное, вибрирующее «хм-м-м». Этот звук щекоткой прошелся от кончика носа Мари и по всему ее неприкрытому маской лицу.  
  
— А может быть и нет, — смягчился он, с тяжелым вздохом утыкаясь подбородком в макушку своей девушки, — но это не меняет того факта, что я все еще хочу помириться с тобой, — сердце Маринетт зацепилось за его слова, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. — И даже если ты _бываешь_ глупой… и дерзкой… и упертой…  
  
— …Я знаю…  
  
— Я не договорил! — перебил Кот мягко, но настойчиво. — Даже если ты _бываешь_ глупой, дерзкой, и упертой, и еще много какой, но я сейчас и не вспомню, ты создана, чтобы быть честной и настоящей, и… и-и иметь недостатки.  
  
И тут он отстранился, одаривая Маринетт сладостно-горькой улыбкой, которая была прекрасным отражением улыбки ее отца, когда тот грустил, что ее поразило это сходство.

Кот заговорил мягче.

— Ты, моя Леди, совершенно сумасшедшая девушка, но ты моя совершенно сумасшедшая девушка… поэтому я помирюсь с тобой, даже если это означает, что я буду знать тебя лишь как Ледибаг.  
  
В переулке повисла тишина, лишь холодный воздух обдувал молодых людей.  
  
«Он просто обязан стать поэтом, — подумала Маринетт, нечленораздельно промычав ответ на его идеально подобранные слова. — Я встречаюсь с моделью и гребанным поэтом».  
  
Кот зажмурился еще сильнее, и по его лбу пролегли складочки.  
  
— Я не пойму, смеешься ты или плачешь, так как не вижу твоего лица, — обеспокоенно признался он из-за ее менее-чем-ясного ответа. — Я снова сказал что-то не то?  
  
— Нет, все хорошо, — заверила его Маринетт, положив голову на широкую грудь, и попыталась отдышаться. — Ты… ты на самом деле идеален, — Адриан замолчал, будто чувствуя, что ей нужно время, чтобы все понять.  
  
«Пока ты не будешь на сто процентов уверена…»  
  
В течение следующих нескольких минут они просто сидели, позволяя их сердцам замедлить биение, а эмоциям утихнуть. Истощенная последним часом (боже, да _всей неделей_ ) Маринетт чувствовала, как уплывают, убаюканные теплом Кота, уставшие мысли. А потом она вспомнила о довольно смешном в свете сложившейся ситуации, но, тем не менее, все равно немного расстраивающем ее факте.  
  
— Мой шоколад, наверное, выпал несколько домов назад… — пробормотала Маринетт в ключицы напарнику. Последовал удивленный вздох. Затем грудь Кота задрожала, и в пустом переулке раздались сдавленные смешки. Маринетт присоединилась к хихиканью.  
  
— Я принесу тебе еще, — пообещал он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, а вот его губы расплылись в улыбке. — Три или четыре штучки.  
  
— С-спасибо, — она почувствовала, что Адриан обнял ее. Его лицо исказилось в беспокойстве. Наверное, ощутил, что она дрожит.  
  
— Тебе нужно домой, Ледибаг, — прошептал он. — Постарайся успокоиться, и встретимся через два часа, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — прошептала Маринетт, тщетно попытавшись вытащить себя из уютных объятий. Было почти невозможно покинуть теплые руки Кота, к которым она так привыкла, да еще и после времени, проведенного врозь. Вдобавок, сейчас она знала, что это руки Адриана, отчего данная задача становилась в тысячу раз сложнее.  
  
Она просидела еще немного в этой опьяняющей дымке, а потом снова раздался голос Кота.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что должна отпустить меня?  
  
— Я собираюсь с силами, — ответила Маринетт тихим голосом, уткнувшись носом ему в изгиб шеи. — Еще минутку.  
  
«Он всегда пахнет так свежо», — размышляла она, теряясь в знакомом запахе его лосьона и пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы остаться.  
  
— Я и не тороплю, Жучок, — завороженно пробормотал Кот, позволяя ей и дальше лежать в его объятиях. Пальцы в перчатках прошлись по ее волосам, коготки аккуратно цепляли темные пряди. А затем в переулке послышался шум с улицы.  
  
— Пора, — заметил он. Маринетт замычала в ответ, пользуясь последней возможностью прижаться чуть ближе. — Это было мило. Ты милая.  
  
Не нужно говорить, что нашептываемые Адрианом комплименты никак не успокаивали бурлящую кровь, но Маринетт поняла, что не хочет визжать. «Он твой парень, — напомнила она себе, подавляя приступ застенчивости. — Он был твоим парнем неделями, так что соберись, истеричка».  
  
— Я подожду здесь пять минут, — сказал Кот, прислонившись к стене, его глаза до сих пор покорно закрыты. — Этого хватит, чтобы ты ушла.  
  
Маринетт кивнула, затем угукнула, вспоминая, что он не может ее видеть. В последний раз взглянув на теперь почти комически знакомое лицо («Ага, это точно просто Адриан Агрест в маске»), она неохотно развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
  
Она уже сделала один шаг, когда в последнюю минуту ее посетила мысль, и прежде чем обдумать все дважды, Маринетт вернулась и чмокнула Кота в щеку. Это было быстро и невероятно целомудренно, но снова повлекло за собой волну стыдливости, которая окрасила кожу в румянец.  
  
«Теперь ты можешь просто… просто целовать Адриана, когда захочешь».  
  
Прошлая Маринетт точно бы рухнула в обморок.  
  
Но ее здесь не было, и нынешняя Маринетт просто жутко покраснела, когда увидела, что ее парень расплылся в ухмылке.  
  
— До скорого, моя Леди?  
  
— До скорого, котенок.  
  
«До скорого, Адриан».

* * *

  
— Итак… я попала, да?  
  
Адриан развернулся на вершине дымохода, когда услышал Ледибаг и сделал деловое выражение лица, несмотря на то, что его сердце трепетало.  
  
За последние два часа он изрядно помучился, хотя не так, как страдал всю неделю. По приходу домой Адриан сразу же был вызван в кабинет отца для серьезного разговора об его предстоящем графике шоу, _потом_ был отправлен принимать участие в какой-то видео-конференции, хотя он не имел к ней никакого интереса, _потом_ отправлен на кухню, чтобы проконсультироваться с шеф-поваром по поводу новой высоко-протеиновой диеты, _потом_ …  
  
Ну, вы поняли. Он был очень занятым парнем.  
  
На самом деле он был настолько занят, что даже не нашел минутки, чтобы сесть и продумать встречу с Ледибаг до того, как подкралось девять часов. У него не было времени, чему он был расстроен или рад (или, может, все сразу), до того момента, как Кот Нуар уже спешил к месту встречи.  
  
Каким-то образом ему удалось прибыть первым, так что он соорудил себе судейский подиум.  
  
— Определенно, моя Леди, — ответил Адриан, скрестив ноги, и прищурился. — Давай по _кот_ олкуем.  
  
Ледибаг слегка поморщилась, шаркнула ножкой, а затем подняла на него свое восхитительное личико, излучающее покаяние.  
  
— Я принесла круассанов, — она показала белую коробку.  
  
Адриан изогнул бровь. Обостренные кошачьи чувства уловили теплый аромат сливочного масла.  
  
— Решила подкупить меня? — поддразнил он, пытаясь усмирить желудок. «Сначала поговорим».  
  
— Ну, ты первый принес мне шоколад.  
  
— Я принес шоколад, потому что тебе надо. Ты принесла круассаны, потому что чувствуешь вину.  
  
— Хорошо… подловил, — признала Ледибаг, вытягивая руку в сторону улицы, чтобы выбросить коробку в мусорный ящик внизу. — Значит, избавлюсь от них…  
  
— Стой! — вскрикнул Адриан, почти прыгая со своего места.  
  
Она изогнула губы.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я ведь не сказал, что не буду их, — проворчал он, когда Леди отдала ему коробку. Выбросив свое самообладание в окно, Адриан засунул руку в коробку и закинул выпечку в рот, затем перевел взгляд на напарницу. — Мы вшо рафно погофорим, — крошки вылетали из его рта с каждым словом. — Ты не отфертифся.  
  
— Я и не собиралась, — вздохнула Ледибаг, устраиваясь рядом в ожидании, пока он доест. Адриан смотрел, как она покачивается из стороны в сторону, наслаждаясь ее присутствием, по которому он соскучился, и приводил мысли в порядок.  
  
Ясно, что им нужно поговорить. Вот только с чего начать.  
  
Ледибаг уже извинилась, но Адриан заметил, что несмотря на накопившееся равнодушие, он все равно почти простил ее. То, как она вела себя после битвы, только подтвердило слова Плагга. Ее реакция на его внезапное раскрытие личности была чисто рефлекторной. Не потому, что она в нем разочаровалась или еще что. И понимание этого с удивительной легкостью отпустило затянувшуюся боль Адриана.

Но, как говорится, она не отвертится.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты пытаешься избежать нашего разговора, — Адриан начал с честности. «Без обожествления. Без чрезмерного осыпания комплиментами. Просто поговори с ней, скажи, что ты чувствуешь».  
  
Ледибаг сглотнула и встретилась с ним взглядом.  
  
— Ага, над этим стоит поработать, — Леди тряхнула головой. — Стой, нет. Я _буду_ над этим работать, — Адриан кивнул, ощущая, как распутывается тот узел, которым он связал себя с прошлой недели. Впервые за долгое время их разговор не казался игрой — а освобождением. — Прости, что так себя повела… это было так с-странно, я не выдержала… что ты — это ты… Я понимаю, что ужасно извиняюсь, но…  
  
— Ледибаг, — перебил ее Адриан, боясь, что она снова будет себя накручивать, — все в порядке. У нас есть время, так что можешь объяснять все, что угодно. Я выслушаю, — она поникла, задумчиво прикусив губу.  
  
— Я никогда не разочаровывалась в тебе, — начала она, — и очень сожалею, если заставила тебя так считать, — с груди Адриана будто исчез мертвый груз, но он послушно продолжал слушать ее через воздушное облегчение. — Извини, что несла всякий бред, и мне жаль, что на тебя свалилась большая часть моей обиды. Прости, что убежала и что кричала, и _очень_ сожалею, что избегала тебя всю неделю, — Ледибаг закрыла лицо руками, глядя на него снизу вверх меж переплетенных пальцев. — И во многом прости за то, что была полной сучкой.  
  
Адриан попытался не фыркнуть.  
  
— Ты не была сучкой, — Голубые глаза сузились. — Ну, ты не была _полной_ сучкой.  
  
— Еще как была! — застонала Ледибаг, теперь вышагивая по крыше. — Я заставила тебя чувствовать себя так, будто ты виноват, когда на самом деле это все было из-за меня, у меня были проблемы! Я такое мудило!  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Я лицемерка, у которой все валится из рук!  
  
— Ага.  
  
«Нет смысла спорить», — подумал Адриан, позволяя своей девушке выпустить пар, и потянулся за вторым круассаном.  
  
— Я… я… — Ледибаг начала жестикулировать, словно пыталась поймать в воздухе верные слова.  
  
— Глупая девочка-подросток? — услужливо предложил Адриан, откусив большой кусок сдобы. «Как вкусно… знакомая выпечка».  
  
— Да! — вскрикнула она, крепко становясь на ноги и крича в ночь. — Я глупая девочка-подросток, которая не может смириться с тем фактом, что ее глупый парень-подросток оказался ее глупой любовью детства!  
  
…  
  
Адриан почувствовал себя так, будто его вознесли к небесам.  
  
Ледибаг выглядела так, будто попала в ад.  
  
Он сглотнул, решив не прожёвывать в пользу улыбки на лице. «Боже, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой…» — подумал Адриан, прокручивая ее признание у себя в голове, пока Леди, сжав руки в кулаки, тихо ругалась под нос.  
  
— Простите, моя Леди, — сказал он, — неужели, ты сказала…  
  
— Нет! — взвизгнула Ледибаг, краснея в цвет маски. Кот издал возглас.  
  
— Да, ты сказала! — ликующе прокричал он, свисая с дымохода. — Я точно слышал, как ты _сказала_ , что с детства была влюблена в меня! Ох, я прям вижу это. Маленькая Ледибаг с косичками и с выпавшими молочными зубами кружится в обнимку с журналом!  
  
— Эт-то не… и-и… _ты_ …!  
  
— Ты рисовала сердечки в своем дневнике, приписывая мою фамилию себе?  
  
— Ох, да бога ради…  
  
— Ты уже придумала имена нашим детям?  
  
— КОТ НУАР, ПРЕКРАЩАЙ СТЕБАТЬСЯ НАДО МНОЙ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!  
  
— Кот Нуар? Кто это? — пропел Адриан, спускаясь на крышу. Он схватил Ледибаг за руки, которые она скрестила на груди, наклонился, заглядывая в ее недовольное лицо, и задиристо воскликнул:   
  
— О чем ты, я же Адриан Агрест! Твоя любовь детства, забыла?!  
  
«Убить».  
  
Маринетт была удивлена тем, как ее маска еще не расплавилась на ее лице. Она была уверена, что жар румянца растопил и относительно-волшебную маскировку. Около-убийственные мысли еще побродили в ее голове, но ей удалось удержать себя от того, чтобы не затопать ногами как ребенок. Она скрипнула зубами.  
  
Ее парень продолжал давить эту _чертову лыбу_ .  
  
Она знала, что Кот и Адриан — это один и тот же человек, но Нуар, в открытую заявляющий, что он «ее любовь детства — Адриан Агрест», немного выбивал из колеи.  
  
— Это было сто лет назад… — «Ну, **год** » — назад! — отвертелась Мари, избегая смотреть в зеленые глаза, будто от этого зависело ее здравомыслие (хотя так и было). — Это была просто глупая влюбленность, и с тех пор мои вкусы сильно изменились, — она обиженно засопела, по-прежнему не смотря в глаза Коту.  
  
— Но-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о сейчас… —   
  
Кот…  
  
Адриан?  
  
Она не знала как теперь его называть.  
  
— Но-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о сейчас… — протянул он, — ты говоришь, что твои вкусы изменились в сторону от юного меня в более мужественную версию? — он рассмеялся так заливисто, что Маринетт почти улыбнулась. — Ни на что не намекаю, моя Леди, но у тебя есть типаж.  
  
— Ты не первый про это говоришь, — заметила она, глубоко выдыхая и позволяя румянцу немного отступить с ее щек.  
  
— Значит, у тебя есть список великолепных блондинов, в которых ты успела влюбиться?  
  
— В нем только ты, честно.  
  
— Знаешь, мне нравится эта «честность», — подумал вслух Кот, наконец поймав ее взгляд. — Я уже столько успел узнать.  
  
— Не буду врать, но мне тоже нравится, — Маринетт робко улыбнулась. Они только сейчас заметили, как близко друг к другу находятся. Она ощутила крошечные всполохи внутри — реакцию на их близость. Это было похоже на тот трепет, что она чувствовала, когда их отношения только расцветали.  
  
И эти бабочки похороненных чувств к Адриану слились с поглощающим жаром нежности Кота. Очень опасно. Настолько, что даже смертельно.  
  
Казалось, она уже мертва… но не то чтобы она жаловалась.  
  
— Значит, у нас все хорошо? — спросила Маринетт, нарушая устоявшееся меж ними молчание.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Кот, проведя большими пальцами по ее костюму. — В конце концов.  
  
— Но я не хочу, чтобы было «в конце концов».  
  
— Тогда не так. Если хочешь, можем назвать это нашим большим началом, — Маринетт кивнула, касаясь своим лбом его.  
  
— _Я за_ , — идея открытия новой главы их истории казалась одновременно воодушевляющей и нервирующей. Честно говоря, Мари не знала, что будет от ее решения не раскрываться Коту. Она не знала, будут ли они вместе или разойдутся навсегда. Миллионы вопросов вернулись вновь, начав настойчиво колотиться о внутреннюю сторону черепа.  
  
Что изменится между Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром?  
  
Что изменится между Маринетт и Адрианом?  
  
Что выйдет из двух людей, запертых в любовном четырехугольнике, когда лишь у одного из них на руках все карты?  
  
Что…  
  
— Позволишь мне снова тебя обнять? — спросил Кот. Маринетт покачала головой и ухмыльнулась на растоптанное выражение его лица.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — ответила она, потянувшись к нему и вовлекаясь в объятия. Маринетт закинула руки ему на шею, а Кот расположил свои на ее талии. Одновременно выдохнув, они посмотрели друг на друга, без слов понимая, что каждый хочет сказать.

Ее пальцы, перебирающие его волосы, были красноречивей извинений.

Прикосновения к коже заменяли любые слова.  
  
Его щека прижалась к изгибу ее шеи, отражая своего рода прощение, выражающее куда большее, чем простое принятие, как физическое, так и эмоциональное.  
  
Их сердца стучали в унисон, и этот стук был своего рода обещанием: простым в своем замысле и не обремененным какими-либо ожиданиями.  
  
— Позволишь мне снова тебя целовать? — Кот провел носом по ее коже, пока не поднял голову до уровня ее глаз.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — выдохнула Маринетт, потянувшись к нему. Их губы встретились на полпути одновременно и робко, и уверенно. Движения были выверены, Кот слегка наклонил голову, как ожидалось, и она выдохнула в ответ. Но этот выдох был преисполнен абсолютно другим смыслом.  
  
Ее пальцы крепче вцепились в волосы мальчика, за которым она гонялась несколько лет. Она приоткрыла губы, чтобы поймать губы того, кого она столько ждала, даже не осознавая.  
  
Он поймал ее дыхание, а она его.  
  
Сердца стучали в унисон все быстрее, молодые люди прижались друг к другу теснее во взаимном желании более плотного контакта.  
  
— Позволишь мне снова тебя любить? — прошептал Адриан в ее приоткрытые губы.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Маринетт и потянулась к нему. Кот подхватил ее под ягодицы.  
  
Он сделал четыре больших неуклюжих шага, и Маринетт ахнула, ощутив спиной холодный кирпич дымохода. Кот в одно мгновение захватил ее губы, пробуя на вкус. Он никогда так грубо не исследовал ее рот, и его пламенные движения только подстегивали ее с тем же рвением встречать каждый толчок его языка. Она чувствовала, как с ее губ срывается имя, которое она столько времени не желала больше произносить, и утопила его в стоне.  
  
Она знала, что _может_ произнести его. В конце концов, это же было его имя. Но в конкретной ситуации, она не могла признать в Коте своего одноклассника. Это мгновение принадлежало Нуару. Тому парню, что ни разу не проглядел ее в толпе, напарнику, который ни разу не подвел ее в сражении, молодому человеку, который ни разу не оставил ее, когда она нуждалась в нем больше всего.  
  
Она здесь лишь для Кота Нуара.  
  
И пусть при этом руки Адриана скользили по ее спине, губы Адриана покрывали ее скулы поцелуями, Маринетт не позволит ему вторгнуться в мирок, что принадлежит лишь Ледибаг и Нуару.  
  
Поэтому, когда он куснул ей мочку уха, вжимаясь в нее бедрами, не имя Адриана выдохнула она в ночь:  
  
— Кот… — Маринетт откинула голову, давая ему пространство для действий, а затем мягко оттолкнула его от себя. Кот отнял голову и поднял на нее глаза. Большие зрачки не отрывались от нее ни на миг.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он, видимо испугавшись, что перегнул палку. — Скажи мне, если хочешь остановиться.  
  
— Все замечательно, — заверила она, и ее сердце больно сжалось. — Я так скучала по тебе, — последующее за этим напомнило ей, почему она так любила, как Кот быстро подхватывает волну.  
  
— Ты скучала по _мне_ ? — его голос источал желание. — Или по _этому_ ? — он наградил ее обжигающим поцелуем. Маринетт улыбнулась, царапая ногтями вдоль чужой спины и выгибаясь под натиском.  
  
— Почему не по всему сразу? — спросила она, как только он оторвался от ее губ. — Мне же позволено скучать по всему?  
  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Кот, довольный ее ответом. — И, на заметку, я тоже по тебе скучал.  
  
— Теперь можно _мне_ спросить?  
  
— Спросить что, моя Леди?  
  
— Спросить, скучал ли ты по _мне_ … — Маринетт прижалась губами к нему, а затем спросила в поцелуй: — Или по _этому_ ?  
  
Стона Кота было более чем достаточно для ответа, но и следующее тоже было приятно слышать.  
  
— И по тому, и по другому, — сказал он, прислоняясь лбом к ее лбу, и приподнимая свою девушку выше, — абсолютно.  
  
— Хорошо… потому что сейчас ты получишь все.  
  
Пространство меж ними исчезло.

* * *

  
— Ладно… Копикот, Разлучник и Робокоп, — спросила Ледибаг, убирая пряди волос, упавшие на лицо Адриана, пока тот обдумывал ответ.  
  
В итоге через пятнадцать минут горячих обжиманий, они улеглись в обнимку на крыше просто полюбоваться луной. Не то чтобы Адриан не хотел поцеловать Леди, (ведь это возглавляло вершину списка его любимых занятий), но оказалось, что трудно вести разговор, когда губы заняты другим, так что они решили нагнать время, а не пытаться съесть лица друг друга.  
  
Вот так они рассудили.  
  
Около часа они обсуждали все подряд, начиная от праздников, заканчивая видеоиграми и прошедшей неделей. Они не задержались на последней мрачной теме, решив не пересказывать печальные дни, и в итоге разговор свернул на нелепую и не-ведающую-запретов игру…  
  
— Трахну Копикота, женюсь на Робокопе и убью Разлучника, — Адриан решительно кивнул, и Ледибаг фыркнула.  
  
— Это как-то нарциссично, не думаешь? Трахнуть самого себя? И еще: почему жениться именно на _Робокопе_ ?  
  
— Копикот — мой клон, так что это больше похоже на мастурбацию. И серьезно? Робокоп — шикарный муж — за ним, как за каменной стеной!  
  
Ледибаг задумчиво промычала в ответ.  
  
— Веские доводы, — признала Леди, тем не менее прыснув, и посмотрела на него. Адриан притянул ее ближе, перекинув руку через ее плечо. Ее стройные ноги лежали поверх его. Он устроился поудобнее, подавив зевок. За сегодня он не сумел нормально отдохнуть, еще и эмоционально вымотался, так что его тело просто молило о сне.  
  
— Ладно, теперь ты, — сказал он, решив игнорировать сонливость. «Не упущу возможности, — решил Адриан, наблюдая, как Ледибаг задумчиво наклонила голову. — Не тогда, когда я только вернул ее».  
  
— Хм-м-м-м… — она постучала пальцем по подбородку. — Я бы убила Робокопа…  
  
— Только не моего мужа, ты монстр!  
  
— …трахнула бы Разлучника и женила бы на себе Копикота.  
  
— Ладно, требую объяснений.  
  
— Это просто. Робокоп страшный, и он мне не нравится.  
  
— Опять же, не прикасайся к моему мужчине.  
  
— Разлучник в буквальным смысле ненавидит любовь, поэтому из него бы вряд ли вышел хороший муж.  
  
— Умно, умно.  
  
— А Копикот акуманизировался, потому что _влюбился в меня_ , что делает его идеальной кандидатурой! — закончила Ледибаг, разводя руками, словно прочитала важную лекцию.  
  
— Да, типа того, — пробормотал Адриан, вспоминая, _что_ двигало Копикотом. — Но ты уверена, что женишь его на себе не за красивые глаза? У тебя же все-таки есть типаж…  
  
— То, что Копикот невероятно привлекателен, никак не влияет на мое решение, — засопела она. — Я сделала выводы на основе логики, — Адриан открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и не смог придушить зевок. — О-о-о-о-о… я все слышу. Думаю, пора по домам, котенок.  
  
— Ненавижу признавать, но ты права, — Адриан услышал, как хрустнули в спине позвонки, когда Ледибаг поднялась на ноги. Он поднялся вслед и отряхнул пыль с попы.

— Напиши мне, как будешь в постели, — попросила Леди почти умоляющим тоном.

«Боже, как я по ней скучал».  
  
— Кстати говоря, — начал Адриан, наклонившись так, чтобы Ледибаг точно увидела дрязнящую улыбку, — сегодня бы я очень хотел выспаться, так что отложил бы секстинг на попозже.  
  
Он никогда не упоминал, насколько она милая, когда смущается?  
  
Она супер-милая, когда смущается.  
  
— Я ничего такого не имела в виду, — пробормотала Леди, стукая кулачком ему в грудь и проводя им чуть ниже по застежке костюма. — Просто… пожелаешь мне спокойной ночи?  
  
Адриан почувствовал, как его сердце тает от взгляда ее умоляющих голубых глаз. Их неделя врозь, неделя непониманий и недомолвок ушла в прошлое.  
  
— Конечно, моя Леди, — ответил он, целуя костяшки ее пальцев. — Каждую ночь, сколько пожелаешь.  
  
Ее облегченная улыбка стала идеальным завершением этой ночи.  
  
Адриан обнаружил, что возвращаться домой было куда легче, чем идти на их встречу. Он двигался, не прикладывая особых усилий, несмотря на зажатую подмышкой полупустую коробку с выпечкой. Он даже не услышал ни одной жалобы от Плагга, когда они разделились уже дома. Квами лишь кивнул, (вероятно, в знак того, что он горд Адрианом), а затем отправился на свое место.  
  
Он _чувствовал_ струи воды его душа, _чувствовал_ , как ткань пижамы натягивается на плечах, как под спиной прогибаются простыни. Адриан _чувствовал_ вес сотового в своей ладони и вибрацию от устройства на ответ его Леди.  
  
[ спокойной ночи, ледибаг <3 ]  
  
 **[ спокойной ночи, кот нуар <3 ]**  
  
А еще Адриан чувствовал облегчение. Радость… и может какое-то волнение, но главное он чувствовал снова. И они снова говорили.  
  
И он никогда не спал _лучше_ , чем в ту ночь, когда ему пожелала спокойной ночи Ледибаг.

* * *

Фанарт: "Позволишь мне снова тебя целовать?" <http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/141446306029/when-update-of-fic-inspires-you-drawing-cuddles>


	32. Chapter 32

_Эта часть была опубликована, как первоапрельская шутка, и короче это не канон (ну, или не канон относительно конкретно этой части истории). Читайте, чтобы просто посмеяться, пролистывайте, если вам интересен настоящий сюжет!_   
  


* * *

  
— Я плохой человек? — размышляла Маринетт, продолжая наблюдать за Адрианом, что находился на противоположном конце школьного двора, и разблокировала телефон. Обед подходил к концу, мальчики вернулись за пять минут до начала занятия.  
  
Этих пяти минут как раз достаточно, чтобы повеселиться.  
  
Нино о чем-то увлеченно трепался и, прихватив Адриана, уселся за один из множества столов, что стояли в школьном дворе. Адриан кивал головой, отчужденно поигрывая своим телефоном. Маринетт подавила улыбку, решив, что пусть ее озорная природа берет верх, и отправила первое сообщение.  
  
[ знаешь, я решила пропустить обед ]  
  
Она удовлетворенно заметила, как глаза Адриана немедленно оказались прикованы к телефону. Он вполуха продолжал слушать друга и одной рукой принялся набирать ответ.  
  
 **[ плохая девочка, нужно кушать, чтобы быть сильной ]**   
  
[ я достаточно сильная, большое спасибо. и вообще, я не голодная ]  
  
 **[ и почему это? ]**   
  
[потому что мое желание не удовлетворить едой…]  
  
Адриан достойно держал лицо кирпичом. Маринетт прищурилась, не в состоянии приметить еще какую-нибудь реакцию, кроме той, что его плечи слегка напряглись. «Вот так… — с ухмылкой подумала она, откидываясь на спинку скамейки. — Кис-кис-кис, котенок».  
  
 **[ …чего же ты хочешь? ]**   
  
[ ох, знаешь, как обычно ]  
  
[ внимания, любви, пару рук между моими ножками <3 ]  
  
Маринетт не слышала о чем они говорят, но и по обеспокоенному лицу Нино, стучащему Адриану по спине, все было понятно. Тот никак не мог откашляться. Она, злорадно улыбаясь, наблюдала, как ее парень пытается взять себя в руки, затем показывает другу большой палец и хватается за свой телефон.  
  
Он слегка отвернул экран устройства и продолжил болтать с Нино.  
  
 **[ о чьих именно руках идет речь? ;3 ]**   
  
[в идеале твоих ]  
 **  
[ отличный ответ ]  
**   
[ но мои тоже могут…ущипнуть… ]  
  
[ …и помять… и погладить… ]  
  
 **[ ты вырисовываешь очень яркую картину, моя леди… ]  
  
[ как бы я хотел, чтобы ты написала мне раньше, тогда бы я смог тебе помочь. Но сейчас мне надо будет идти на урок, и я не могу оказать тебе внимания, которого ты воистину заслуживаешь :( ]**   
  
Адриан заерзал, и Маринетт сделала тоже самое (хотя подобная неусидчивость была следствием бурлящего внутри озорства, а не возбуждения).  
  
[ ох, замечательно, уверена, ты исправишь мое положение чуть попозже. А тем временем, у меня кое-что для тебя, котя ;) ]  
  
 **[ для меня? ]**   
  
[для тебя! ]  
  
[ надеюсь, у тебя с собой есть наушники? ]  
  
Маринетт проглотила смешок, увидев, как Адриан выкручивается из своего положения. Он с таким отчаянием попросил у Нино наушники, что это было уморительно. Озадаченный Нино, выгнув бровь, снял с шеи девайс, и Адриан, наскоро поблагодарив друга, бросился прочь.  
  
Адриан нетвердым шагом направился к первой пустой скамейке, и Маринетт, пытаясь не жалеть его и проглотив ухмылку, отправила ссылку.  
  
[ Video File: 60.4 MB ]  
  
[ наслаждайся <3 ]  
  
Всего секундой спустя…  
  
Вопль Адриана почти заглушил послеобеденный звонок. Разочарованный и разъяренный он прокатился по оживленному двору.  
  
«Да, я определенно плохой человек», — решила Мари и, собрав сумку, она, радостно насвистывая, отправилась в класс.  
  
 _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…_

* * *

Автор вдохновилась этим шедевром:

<http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/141341868252/gatorlock-the-season-finale-left-me-trapped-in>

  
Видео, что отправила Маринетт:    
<https://youtu.be/WNRcy5myr1M>


	33. Chapter 33

_Часть! В которой! Нет! Ангста! Ого!_

* * *

  
Маринетт не была особо умненькой. (Что отлично показывала последняя неделя.)  
  
Нет, с оценками у нее все было отлично. Нет, она обладала талантами, которые делали ее толковым человеком. И нет, она (а точнее — Ледибаг) могла быть жутко сообразительной, когда того требовали обстоятельства.  
  
…Но быть проницательным не обязательно значит быть умным.  
  
Наверное, поэтому она согласилась пойти на свидание.  
  
Технически, на двойное свидание с Альей и Нино (которые никак не признавали происходящее между ними за отношения), ней, точно-находящейся-в-тайных-отношениях, и Адрианом. Но как ни крути — это было свидание.  
  
Плохая идея, прикрывающаяся красивым словом «свидание».  
  
И Маринетт _знала_ , что это плохая идея. Или, по меньшей мере, коварная задумка. Она была в курсе, что ей нужно избегать Адриана, пока она не наберется смелости сорвать с себя одежду… то есть маску(!) и признаться, что она и есть Ледибаг. Но она просто не могла отказаться.  
  
Не когда три ее лучших друга (один из которых к тому же и ее парень) припирают ее к стенке школьного двора в понедельник после занятий.  
  
Не когда Нино обещает, что они пойдут в ее любимое кафе-мороженое: «Там выдают динозавровые ложки, прям как ты любишь!»  
  
Не когда Алья смотрит на нее «прошу-прошу-прошу-соглашайся» взглядом.  
  
И абсолютно точно не когда Адриан пришпиливает ее своими ярко-зелеными кошачьими глазками (которые выглядят слишком невинными для парня, который может быть настоящим воплощением греха, если того захочет) и предлагает понести ее сумку.  
  
Она не могла сказать «нет».  
  
И вот Маринетт, нахмурившись, сидит с динозавровой ложкой в руке и притопывает ногой под какую-то попсовую песенку, играющую в кафе.  
  
Черт подери ее слабость к сладкому… и ее сладкого парня! В пекло его и ее слабохарактерность, когда речь заходит о ее высоком, светловолосом куске криптонита.  
  
Маринетт варилась на медленном огне.  
  
Если не считать эту маленькую незапланированную катастрофу, первый школьный день после примирения с Котом шел так гладко. По крайней мере, она не спалилась на первой же секунде пребывания в классе. Она не обозвала Адриана тупым ласковым прозвищем и не зажала его где-нибудь в углу, будто он и его задница были ее личной собственностью.  
  
«Хотя так и есть», — довольно подумала Мари, потягивая воду со льдом и наслаждаясь видом вышеупомянутых булочек Адриана, двигающегося к прилавку. Его зад выглядел отлично как в обтягивающей черной коже, так и в джинсах. Просто чудо, что она не раскрыла личность Кота по одной его заднице.  
  
И вот так продолжалось весь день. Учебный день свелся к следующему: поработать над распечатками, поглядеть на Адриана, групповое задание, поглядеть на Адриана, быстрая зубрежка материала в библиотеке, которая включала в себя — угадайте что! — сеансы любования Адрианом, и, наконец, немного старого доброго: поглядеть на Адриана.  
  
Словно ей снова четырнадцать.  
  
Хотя на этот раз в ее заглядываниях было поменьше «омойбог, он такой добрый, и красивый, и умный, вот бы он сбил меня с ног!», и больше «черт побери, мой придурошный парень сидит прямо тут и не пытается за мной приударить».  
  
Это был и правда очень резкий переход. Он вежливо просил одолжить карандаш голосом Кота и не пытался поцеловать руку. Или смотрел на нее лицом Кота и при этом не ухмылялся. Половину времени Маринетт настолько сбивало с ног спокойное поведение Адриана и (неужели она правда это говорит?) его мягкие манеры, что она вообще забывала, что он и есть Нуар.  
  
Пока он случайно не ляпал каким-нибудь каламбуром или не ослепил себя вспышкой одноразовой камеры.  
  
(Маринетт смотрела, как они с Кимом целых пятнадцать минут играли с этой безделушкой. Она боролась с желанием спуститься к ним и отобрать эту фиговину, сказав, что кошкам не пристало играть с фотоаппаратами.)  
  
Что-то подсказывало, что семестр будет долгий.  
  
«Или день…» — она снова позволила себе перевести взгляд со здания напротив на Адриана. Мальчики склонились над витриной, уставленной лотками с мороженым, невольно давая Мари отличный вид на конкретную задницу.  
  
Спойлер: не Нино.  
  
— У тебя все нормально? — Алья заметила остекленевшие глаза подруги. Маринетт отмахнулась, истерично хихикнула и мысленно пнула себя за то, что снова пялится на своего парня.  
  
«Напоминание: Ледибаг встречается с Котом, но Маринетт не встречается с Адрианом», — укорила она себя, заставляя себя перевести взгляд на более приемлемый пейзаж.  
  
— Да, все отлично! — прощебетала Маринетт с, как она надеялась, будничной улыбкой.  
  
Алья не выглядела убежденной.  
  
— Уверена?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
Глаза за очками сузились.  
  
— Хм-м-м… Не думай, что я не заметила, как вы странно себя вели на прошлой неделе, мадмуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, — Алья покачала пальцем. — Ты же знаешь, что если у тебя что-то происходит, ты всегда можешь рассказать об этом мне, верно? Я сама поговорю с тем, кто попытается обидеть мою подруженьку. И по щам надаю заодно.  
  
У Маринетт мозги свернулись калачиком, когда она представила противостояние Альи «Ядерной Бомбы» Сезер и Кота «Защитника Парижа» Нуара. Да, ее напарник был ловким, имел за плечами многолетний опыт ведения драк и скрытности. Но ее лучшая подруга была настоящим берсерком. Маринетт однажды посчастливилось увидеть, как Алья в журналистском раже сносит целый рекламный стенд (не те хлипкие картоночки, а стальную установку).  
  
У Адриана не было ни шанса.  
  
— Я знаю, — подтвердила Маринетт, — и ценю твое боевое мастерство, но воевать пока не с кем.  
  
— С кем мы воюем? — влез Нино, придвинув к Маринетт стаканчик с мороженым (лимонным с чипсинками белого шоколада), а затем садясь по другую сторону стола.  
  
— С тайным поклонником Мари, — ответила Алья, принимая от Адриана свою порцию мороженого с соленой карамелью.  
  
— Вообще-то не воюем, — поправила Маринетт, _отводя_ взгляд от вышеупомянутого поклонника, и попыталась перевести разговор на более безопасную тему: — Что у кого нового?  
  
— Предлагаю пойти к нему домой и примотать скотчем к потолку, — очень помог Нино, набивая рот апельсиновым сорбетом и сводя к нулю все попытки Мари уйти с этой темы.

— Слишком скучно, — отклонила Алья. — Нет, «Официальный Отряд Защиты Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн» способен на большее.

— Закидаем яйцами окна, — предложил Нино.  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Смола и перья?  
  
— Слишком дорого.  
  
— А как насчет кастрации? — вслух поинтересовался Адриан. Маринетт _подавилась_ .  
  
— Добавлю это в список, — ехидно улыбнулась Алья.  
  
— Я бы хотела вставить от себя, — вспылила Маринетт, все еще избегая смотреть на Адриана, и махнула рукой, — что это просто мой знакомый.  
  
«Ложь».  
  
— Мы едва ли пару раз говорили.  
  
«И снова ложь…»  
  
— Так я и поверила, — вставила подруга. — Да ты от телефона не отрываешься. — Маринетт раскрыла рот. — И пока ты ничего не сказала о моей телефонной зависимости, хочу напомнить, что я занимаюсь своим драгоценным блогом.  
  
Спасательный круг.  
  
О, боженька, это же ее спасательный круг.  
  
— _Как там_ Ледиблог? — спросила Маринетт, уходя от опасного допроса на тему своей личной жизни. — Есть новые сплетни?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься меня отвлечь, — упрекнула ее Алья. Она смерила подругу взглядом и глотнула содовой. Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядами, но Маринетт победила. — Но все-таки я хочу обсудить сплетни, так что на сегодня я тебя отпускаю.  
  
Маринетт с облегчением выдохнула, взялась за свое нетронутое мороженое и отключилась, как и всегда делала, когда ее подруга переходила в свой журналистский режим. Не потому что она не поддерживала Алью, боже, да она делала все для того, чтобы Ледиблог заполучил лучшие снимки и самые эксклюзивные интервью, но Маринетт наслушалась столько диких теорий о своем супергеройском альтер-эго, что теперь ей было просто скучно.  
  
Тем временем Адриан выглядел вполне довольным — поедая свое мороженое, он сосредоточенно кивал на каждое слово Альи.  
  
Игнорируя реакцию своего тела на движения его губ, поглощающих шоколадную смесь, Маринетт сосредоточилась на том, как усердно он ее ел. Кот Нуар всегда был не особо толстым малым, но с его последнего скачка роста Мари всерьез обеспокоилась тем, получает ли он достаточно калорий для растущего организма. Диета Адриана наверняка подходила ему, как модели, но при этом он был героем, и ему требовалось куда больше еды. Поэтому аппетит, с которым он набросился на десерт, только подтвердил ее опасения, что мальчика недокармливают дома.  
  
А так продолжаться не должно.  
  
Маринетт сделала мысленную заметку — начать делать напарнику перекусы.  
  
(Женщина семьи Чэн не позволит своему мужчине голодать.)  
  
От мыслей Маринетт отвлекла холодная капля мороженого, что упала с ее ложки и приземлилась прямехонько на грудь. Нахмурившись, она отставила стаканчик и, вполуха слушая Алью, посмотрела на желтую каплю растаявшего десерта, медленно скользнувшего в ложбинку между грудей.  
  
Умный человек с манерами в такой ситуации воспользовался бы салфеткой, но, видимо, Маринетт выросла в зоопарке. В зоопарке, где не учат правилам поведения за столом. Поэтому она просто собрала растаявшее мороженое указательным пальцем. И поэтому она просто обхватила губами упомянутый палец и слизала лимонный десерт.  
  
И, конечно, именно поэтому во время всего процесса она просто была обязана _не отрывать_ взгляда от конкретного человека напротив.  
  
Маринетт застыла, наблюдая за тем, как Адриан во все глаза пялится на ее, кхем, «представление». Выражение его лица было не то чтобы очевидно (все-таки годы фотосъемок и дефиле не прошли даром, он научился сдерживать эмоции). Но если знать — куда смотреть…  
  
Едва заметно расширившиеся зрачки.  
  
Небольшая складочка под челюстью от того, что напряглись мышцы.  
  
Дернувшийся кадык, будто он сейчас проглатывает мороженое.  
  
Маринетт провела рядом с ним достаточно, чтобы научиться определять, когда он становится беспокойным: раззадоривание стало чем-то вроде хобби. Но она никогда не думала, что увидит этот тревожный звоночек _именно сейчас_ . Не когда он — Адриан, а она — Маринетт.  
  
Не когда она без маски и облизывает свой пальчик, словно ночная бабочка на вызове.  
  
Честно говоря, Маринетт даже не знала, должна она чувствовать себя польщенной, или злиться, потому что он продолжает на нее пялиться (нет, технически, она его девушка, но он же об этом не знает!), так что она начала паниковать. Она начала паниковать, и первое, что пришло ей на ум, это вытащить палец изо рта с характерным хлюпающим звуком, а потом...  
  
«Какого хрена я ему подмигнула?» — жалобно подумала она, захлопывая рот. Адриан пораженно хлопал ресницами.  
  
К счастью, эта маленькая сцена осталась незамеченной для остальных сидящих за столом. Алья с Нино были слишком увлечены разговором, чтобы заметить, как их друзья буквально трахают друг друга взглядом. Единственное обстоятельство, что облегчило совершенные Мари грешки.  
  
Адриан сдался первым, разорвал зрительный контакт и попытался сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь, только не на ней. Маринетт поступила так же.  
  
«Что?! Это?! Было?!»  
  
В мыслях дребезжали воображаемые кастрюли и сковородки, и звон был настолько громким, что Маринетт чуть не прослушала следующий вопрос, что задала Алья. К счастью, та обращалась не к ней.  
  
— Ну так, Адриан… — поинтересовалась Алья. — Как там твоя девушка?  
  
Кухонная утварь жалобно звякнула и замерла. Маринетт успокоила себя как внутренне, так и внешне, и устремила все внимание на округлившиеся глаза напротив.  
  
«Да, Адриан. Как там твоя девушка?»  
  
Адриан потратил секунду на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, когда все обернулись к нему.  
  
— Я… не знал, что она у меня есть, — спокойно ответил он.  
  
— Ага, рассказывай, — рассмеялась Алья. Она выпрямилась и пристально на него посмотрела. — Да ты сидишь в своем телефоне еще больше, чем мы с Мари вместе взятые. И я знаю, что кроме нас у тебя больше нет друзей. Так что, ты будешь рассказывать, или мне начать умолять?  
  
— И она не постесняется, — предупредил Нино. — Ей ничего не стоит это сделать.  
  
Адриан отложил ложку и потер костяшкой пальца бровь.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Тебе же будет проще, если ты просто расскажешь ей.  
  
«Черт, это же не я сказала, да?» — вздрогнула Маринетт. Адриан снова посмотрел на нее, и по _какой-то причине_ она продолжила говорить.  
  
Раньше ведь у нее неплохо получалось.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что она рано или поздно тебя достанет, — пробормотала Маринетт. — Алья не оставила в покое моего «друга», пока я не раскололась, так что…  
  
— Она права, — Алья ликовала. — Я ужасный человек, который может смилостивиться, если заговоришь прямо сейчас.  
  
Адриан выглядел загнанным в угол. Он с немой мольбой смотрел на Нино, но тот решил проигнорировать своего бро.  
  
Маринетт вроде как было его жалко, но любопытство в который раз взяло над ней верх. Ей представилась прекрасная возможность узнать, что о ней говорит ее парень, когда ее (как бы) нет рядом. Маринетт не могла упустить такой шанс.  
  
— Ладно, — признался Адриан, в поражении вскидывая руки. — Я расскажу вам о девушке, с которой я переписываюсь.

Друзья синхронно придвинулись к нему поближе.

— Я… встретил ее, когда еще был на домашнем обучении, мне было примерно восемь или девять, — довольно уверенно начал он, несмотря на то, что нагло врал. — Ее родители работали на моего отца, так что я иногда встречал ее в офисе компании.  
  
Маринетт была впечатлена, как безупречно Адриан стелет. Может, ей стоит начать опасаться его способности так ловко привирать, но уверенность с какой он говорил, заставила даже ее призадуматься, не встречались ли они, когда были детьми.  
  
«Черт, а он хорош».  
  
— Мы вроде как потеряли друг друга, когда я пошел в коллеж, — Адриан отпил содовой, будто бы не выигрывал время, чтобы продумать историю, — но каким-то образом мы снова начали общаться.  
  
Алья подняла руку.  
  
— Имя, возраст, рост, вес, цвет глаз, адрес, размер груди.  
  
Адриан, поперхнувшись содовой, закашлялся. Маринетт продолжала выжидающе на него смотреть. Когда же он сдастся?  
  
— Не-е думаю, что смогу ответить! — ответил он, когда, наконец, откашлялся.  
  
Девочки вздохнули.  
  
«Черт, — подумала Маринетт, тыкая ложкой мороженое, пока Алья продолжала донимать бедного мальчика. — Он мог хотя бы преувеличить до D-размера».  
  
Допрос продолжался.  
  
— Так почему мы до сих пор с ней не познакомились? — спросил Нино, тыкая ложкой в друга. — Мы пообещали, что не будем ее гнобить.  
  
— Если мы решим, что она нам понравится, — пробормотала Алья.  
  
— _Когда_ мы решим, что она нам нравится, — поправил Нино, прищурившись на свою не-девушку. Маринетт подавила улыбку.  
  
— Просто… она не хочет появляться со мной на людях, — Адриан задумчиво свел брови. — Ее родители строгие, прямо как мой отец, когда дело доходит до отношений…  
  
— Ага! — влезла Алья.  
  
— Я _не сказал_ , что мы встречаемся! — пошел на попятную Адриан. — Я просто сказал, что не выйдет появиться вместе в общественном месте. Так что мы ограничиваемся смс-ками.  
  
— Какая она? — спросила Маринетт, удивляя саму себя. «Ох, да ты напрашиваешься на неприятности», — буркнуло подсознание. Маринетт проигнорировала его, наблюдая, как смягчилось лицо Адриана.  
  
— Невероятная, — выдохнул он. Маринетт задрожала.  
  
— Да? — шепнула она.  
  
— Да, — вторил Адриан, с широкой улыбкой качая головой. Его взгляд был невероятно теплым и каким-то далеким. — Она просто… самая лучшая. Я хочу сказать, у нее есть все. Она веселая, умная, чудесная, добрая…  
  
Алья закатила глаза и фыркнула, получая в отместку тычок в ребра от подруги.  
  
— Но она больше, чем все это, — продолжил Адриан. — Она смелая… такая смелая. Даже когда она напугана или потеряна. Она… как это сказать… идеальное сочетание? — Он склонил голову набок, обдумывая следующие слова. — Да, идеальное. И она даже слишком бескорыстная! Она всегда знает, что сказать. Когда мы переписываемся и она не видит меня, Ле… она всегда знает, что я чувствую, даже когда я сам этого не знаю.  
  
— Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — беззлобно заметил Нино. — Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь встречал такую идеальную девушку. — Стол тряхнуло. Скорее всего от того, что Алья дала Нино по колену. — Эй!  
  
— О, не волнуйся, — Адриан засмеялся и похлопал его по плечу. — У нее тоже есть свои недостатки.  
  
— Например? — надавила Маринетт, пытаясь выудить жизненно важную информацию. «Вот оно, — подумала она, ожидая вердикт суда. — Давай же послушаем, что ты думаешь обо мне, кошак».  
  
— Она безрассудная, — невозмутимо заявил Адриан. — Типа, совсем без крыши. — Он тряхнул головой. — Я столько раз видел, как она рискует собой ради других, и совсем не думает о себе.  
  
Маринетт прикусила язык и свое «Кто бы говорил!», опустив взгляд на ложку в виде Тирекса, что напомнил ей о ее _безрассудстве_ .  
  
Ладно, она может быть безрассудной.  
  
— Еще она упрямая. И любит поспорить.  
  
И снова, Маринетт была готова начать защищаться, когда поняла, что любое слово с ее стороны только подтвердит его точку зрения.  
  
Она упрямо отказывалась спорить.  
  
— Но если честно, худшая ее часть… — сказал Адриан, и Маринетт наклонилась вперед, не в силах справиться с ожиданием.  
  
«Давай, вылей это на меня, — подумала она, представляя, как он опускает ее в чан с грязью. — Это о вспышках истерик? Или моя неспособность нормально отвечать взаимностью? Или мое тело…»  
  
— …что я не могу видеться с ней каждый день, хотя очень хочу.  
  
Маринетт, моргнув, упала обратно на свое сидение.  
  
Из всех ее недостатков, что Адриан мог выбрать (а там было из чего выбирать), он выбрал их неспособность видеться друг с другом на ежедневной основе?  
  
Маринетт не знала, чего хочет больше: разрыдаться или броситься Адриану в объятия.  
  
«Может быть, я смогу тихонько поплакать, пока мы будем целоваться? — отстраненно пронеслась в ее голове мысль, пока Адриан продолжал уклоняться от нескончаемого потока вопросов от Альи. — Ставлю на то, что мой язык может отлично работать, даже когда я рыдаю…»  
  
К несчастью (или счастью) у Маринетт не было шанса испытать свою способность одновременно целоваться и плакать на практике. К тому времени, как она подобрала свою челюсть с пола, ее друзья уже встали из-за стола и выкинули стаканчики в мусорку у двери. На самом деле, она больше не смогла вставить ни слова за оставшееся время «свидания», потому что была слишком занята залипанием на Адриана, который продолжал вести разговор, идя впереди нее.  
  
Алья всю дорогу что-то шелестела, но Маринетт улавливала лишь отрывки. Она едва сумела сказать «пока», когда они дошли до пекарни, и сказать «привет» родителям. Но когда она поднялась в свою комнату, то несколько минут просто молчала.  
  
На этот раз «убить» оказалось самой недосягаемой мыслью в ее сознании.  
  
Потому что эмоции настолько отличались от тех, что она ощущала в день у рекламного щита, что ее ладони вспотели, а сердце пустилось в пляс. Но это не пугало и не давило на нее.  
  
Так волнующе.  
  
Непринужденно.  
  
Это была _любовь_ .  
  
Маринетт упала на кровать, улыбаясь в потолок, и прижала подушку к груди. Типичный влюбленный подросток.  
  
— Я люблю его, — громко сказала она, качая головой. Из нее полилось: — Я люблю Кота Нуара. Адриана Агреста. Моего парня. Я люблю его.  
  
В поле зрения вспыхнуло красное. Тикки зависла перед ней с выражением на мордашке, которое можно было описать, только как: «наконец-то».  
  
— Чертовски вовремя.  
  
— Тикки! — ахнула Маринетт, в ужасе от того, как выражается квами.  
  
— Да-да, я! — сказала Тикки, складывая лапки. На ее мордочке скользнула слабая улыбка. — Когда ты собираешься ему об этом сказать?  
  
— Он уже наверняка знает, — Маринетт пожала плечами. Внутри все еще скручивалось приятное тепло.  
  
— Не уверена. Кот Нуар, возможно, единственный человек на земле, до которого доходит медленней, чем до тебя.  
  
— Эм, спасибо?  
  
— И если ты только сейчас поняла, что любишь его, то у него займет больше года, чтобы догадаться, что ты к нему чувствуешь.

— Аргх, — застонала Маринетт, прижимая к глазам ладони. — Ненавижу, когда ты права!  
  
— Так когда ты собираешься ему об этом сказать? — повторила Тикки.  
  
— Я…  
  
Маринетт перебил звук нового сообщения. У нее от предвкушения уже застучало сердце, когда она схватила телефон и увидела _К.Н._ , но тут же тяжело вздохнула на слово «акума». Маринетт повернула экран к квами.  
  
— Похоже, что сегодня.  
  
— Спорю на коробку печенья, что не сегодня, — пропела Тикки, отлетая немного назад, когда Маринетт встала с кровати.  
  
— Спасибо за доверие, — невозмутимо ответила та. Она хитро улыбнулась. — Спорим!  
  
С твердым рукопожатием (ну, пожатием пальца и лапки) и триумфальным «Трансформируй меня!», на месте Мари и Тикки возникла Ледибаг, которая выпрыгнула в люк и исчезла в ночи.  
  


* * *

  
С акумой они справились быстро.  
  
Типа, очень быстро.  
  
Адриан уже хотел начать вести журнал наблюдений, сколько времени у них занимает одна битва, потому что они точно побили свой рекорд.  
Сегодня герои действовали безупречно. Намного лучше прошлой недели. Короткая схватка возле мэрии (акуманизированный — член совета), быстрая акробатическая комбинация и финальный трюк Ледибаг, с которым в Париж вернулось прежнее спокойствие, не оставили Адриану сомнений, что они вернулись к прежней гармонии.  
  
На все у них ушло примерно двадцать минут. Полчаса максимум. Они избавились от акумы так быстро, что репортеры еще не успели прибыть на место боя, а все уже было сделано.  
  
Но это не уменьшило их число. Исступленные журналисты столпились внизу, ловя своих героев на вершине лестницы.  
  
— Я их задержу, — сказал Кот, указав на камеры и посмотрев на сережки Леди. — Хватит с тебя таких ЧП.  
  
— Мой герой, — с улыбкой ответила она. На целующихся героев обрушился шквал вспышек камер, но это было все, что журналисты сегодня смогли получить от Ледибаг.  
  
Она помахала рукой, сразу и говоря «пока», и намекая, что она не будет сегодня отвечать на вопросы. Адриан смотрел, как его Леди цепляется леской за люстру и выпрыгивает в окно, не в силах сдержать восхищения ее грациозностью, и приготовился к очередному занудному интервью.  
  
Неудивительно, что вопросы относились к предполагаемому «срыву» его напарницы.  
  
— Ледибаг ранена?  
  
— Вы поссорились?  
  
— Вы пытались что-то спрятать?  
  
С вежливой улыбкой, Адриан ловко нес всякую ересь, приправленную любимым «без комментариев». Он ожидал, что людям будет любопытно узнать, что довело несгибаемую Ледибаг до слез, и ему понадобилось время, чтобы выдать правдоподобную историю.  
  
Чего Адриан не ожидал, так это вспышки красного, которую он поймал краем глаза через пять минут от начала интервью. Он не ожидал увидеть напарницу, прижимающую ко рту йо-йо и приветливо машущую ему рукой в окне. И он абсолютно точно не ожидал, что его жезл пиликнет.  
  
На его лице отразилось смятение вперемешку с воодушевлением.  
  
— Подождите… — Адриан перевел взгляд от ехидного лица его Леди на журналистов, — …один момент, пожалуйста.  
  
Он повернулся спиной к толпе и своей девушке и раскрыл жезл.  
  
— Что за игру ты ведешь, а?  
  
В динамике раздался заливистый смех.  
  
— Пока что никакую, — просто ответила она. — Пока что.  
  
— Позволь перефразировать, — понизил голос Адриан, сохраняя будничный тон, несмотря на нарастающее возбуждение. — Почему ты не дома? У тебя заканчивается время, Принцесса.  
  
— Уже нет, — пропела Ледибаг. — Я покормила Тикки. Что значит, у меня свежая трансформа и _никто_ …  
  
Она усмехнулась. Он сглотнул.  
  
— …то есть, тебе не надо их больше задерживать.  
  
Адриан сложил средство связи так быстро, что мог бы сломать этот чертов прибор.  
  
— Так, на сегодня все, — брякнул он, переключив внимание на прессу и игнорируя нахальную девчонку, продолжающую смотреть на него из окна.  
  
В следующий же момент он рванул прочь.  
  
Адриан не запомнил, как он забрался на крышу. Наверное, он как-то двигался, бежал или залезал, но значение имело только то, что он оказался там.  
  
И _быстро_ .  
  
К его величайшему удивлению, Ледибаг стояла там же, где он ее видел. Адриан не верил, что она терпеливо ждала его. Обычно она оказывалась на соседнем здании и, салютуя ему, исчезала в горизонте. А сегодня она стояла на месте.  
  
Это почти заставило его насторожиться.  
  
— Я думал, ты уйдешь, — сказал Адриан, оказываясь на насесте, где устроилась его Леди. — Разве ты так обычно не делаешь? Дразнишь, а потом убегаешь.  
  
— Обычно, — ответила Ледибаг. Она подцепила пальцами его пояс и улыбнулась. — Но я пообещала больше не убегать, и не водить тебя за нос. Так что я здесь.  
  
«Ох», — подумал Адриан, чувствуя, как на него накатывают волны счастья.  
  
Он сказал ей, что не любит, когда она сбегает, и она действительно его _слушала_ .  
  
Он _так_ любит ее.  
  
— Это… спасибо, — сказал Адриан, глядя вниз на напарницу и сдерживая желание сжать ее в объятиях. — Но я надеюсь, что ты не приняла мои слова об играх всерьез. — Он сверкнул привычной усмешкой. — Потому что мне полюбились некоторые наши игры.  
  
— Ах, — задумалась Леди, склонив голову. Ее хвостики подпрыгнули. — Вот, что отличает их от остальных.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поподробнее.  
  
— Будет проще без твоих губ на моей шее, — рассмеялась она.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поподробнее, — повторил Адриан, делая шаг назад, чтобы перестать рассеяно вдыхать запах ее кожи. Но блин, они целую неделю не касались друг друга, она не может винить его, потому что он соскучился.  
  
— Невесело, когда играет один человек, — пояснила Ледибаг, — но если мы решим сыграть друг с другом…  
  
— Что за пошлая формулировка.  
  
— Я специально, — ответила она.  
  
— Если мы решим сыграть друг с другом?.. — Адриан задрожал, Ледибаг казалась потерянной. Он чувствовал себя так же неловко.  
  
— Тогда это не игра, — прошептала она. Ее голос был низким и манящим. — Это приключение. В которое мы отправимся вместе.  
  
— И поэтому ты позвала меня сюда? — Спросил он, предвкушение росло. — Направиться навстречу приключениям?  
  
— А ты был бы готов? — Ледибаг с таким озорством сверкнула глазами, что сердцебиение Адриана опасно участилось.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я последую за тобой куда угодно, — напомнил он.  
  
— Так, если я убегу отсюда прямо сейчас, ты пойдешь за мной?  
  
— С радостью.  
  
— А это не попортит ваш суперзабитый график, месье Супермодель? — подлила масла в огонь Ледибаг, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Ты — единственное, что занимает мой график этой ночью, — нахально отозвался Кот. Напарница ухмыльнулась.  
  
— В таком случае… — сказала она, опасно близко оказываясь у его губ.  
  
— …поймай меня для начала.  
  
Она рванула прочь на долю секунды раньше, и Адриан не сумел сдержать радостный возглас.  
  
Игра в кошки-жучки началась.

* * *

Фанарт к сцене в кафе:   
<http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/143335076294/new-chapter-means-new-silly-sinful-scribbles-eheh>


	34. Chapter 34

_Часть с важными разговорами, сюжетом и развитием персонажей... тогда вы пришли не к тому фанфику. Короче, куча страниц обжиманий и шитпостинга. Просто... наслаждайтесь, грешники._

* * *

  
Убежище.  
  
Ледибаг привела их в убежище.  
  
Пусть сначала Адриан не понял, куда они идут, но он не сумел сдержать радостного возгласа, когда в поле зрения возникла знакомая ржавая крыша. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел это место, и _годы_ с тех пор, когда они были здесь вдвоем. Это вызывало множество воспоминаний.  
  
Только получив Камни Чудес (спустя несколько тяжелых недель от начала их геройств), Ледибаг с Котом решили, что им нужна своя база. Для планирования операций, естественно.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, было понятно, что это глупая затея. Им приходилось выступать лишь при появлении акумы, а затем уходить в тень, как только все оказывалось улажено. Но для двух четырнадцатилетних подростков это казалось непостижимой задачей. Так что они набили убежище — заброшенный склад на пристани Сены — едой, картами и другими полезностями, которые могли им помочь в войне с Молью.  
  
Они проводили часы в планировании патрулей и разборках газетных вырезок. Это давало иллюзию наличия какого-то плана. Они разрабатывали стратегию, строили теории. Адриан вспоминал, что они с Ледибаг пытались выследить акуму. Кучу времени они убили на петляние по городу за очищенной бабочкой.  
  
(Все проделанное принесло вымотавшимся детям больше вопросов, чем ответов.)  
  
Но любимыми моментами Адриана были те, когда они отвлекались от построения схем и просто лежали на залитой солнцем крыше и _разговаривали_ . Они могли говорить часами. Говорить обо всем, начиная от серьезных тем и заканчивая пустяковыми. Они говорили о своих глупых мечтах, тайных страхах… они размышляли, почему их выбрали для такой трудной задачи, ведь никто из них не считал себя прирожденным героем.  
  
Проведенное в убежище время выстроило между ними крепкую связь. И его Адриан никогда не забудет.  
  
И пусть прошел уже не один год, возвращение сюда вызвало волну тепла в груди Адриана, как только его ноги коснулись ох-какой-знакомой-крыши. Строение представляло собой двухэтажное, похожее на амбар, здание. Гофрированная обшивка, длинные панельные окна. Оно было старое, даже немного ветхое… но, господи, он чувствовал себя здесь как дома.  
  
Попав внутрь через вышеупомянутые окна, Ледибаг с Котом оказались на пыльном чердаке. От тяжести скрипнули половицы. Герои оглянулись — помещение было почти пустое, не считая нескольких брошенных ящиков.  
  
— Серьезно? — рассмеялся Адриан, рассматривая балки под потолком. Он с теплотой вспомнил, как они прыгали по ним, привыкая к своим средствам перемещения. — Мы здесь не были с тех пор как…  
  
Он не договорил. Тонкие руки обвили его со спины.  
  
Ледибаг вела себя больше как паук, чем божья коровка. Она шаловливо провела руками. Ее ладони прошлись по его грудным мышцам, легонько, словно перышком, на грани щекотки скользнули по швам костюма. Адриан усмехнулся.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он, оглядываясь на свою девушку через плечо. — Вижу, ты не можешь удержать свои ручки?  
  
Ледибаг, уткнувшись подбородком ему в спину, смотрела на него изучающим взглядом. Бледный лунный свет, проходящий через окна, придавал ей почти потустороннее свечение. Оно добавляло нотки синевы в ее волосы и Адриан в который раз поразился тому, как прекрасна его напарница.  
  
— Привет, — наконец отозвалась Леди, отчего в Адриане снова взвились бабочки. Она снова вжалась ему между лопаток. Следующие слова были приглушены. — Я скучала.  
  
Адриан расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
Он развернулся, чтобы зачерпнуть Леди в объятия, о которых он мечтал весь день, но она снова оказалась у него за спиной.  
  
— Боже, ты как пиявка! — воскликнул Адриан, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки. — Как очень прилипчивая пиявка!  
  
Ледибаг в ответ присосалась к его плечу, а потом захихикала на его наигранное отвращение.  
  
— Ладно, — предупредил Адриан. Его голос звучал слишком радостно, чтобы хоть как-то напугать, — тогда…  
  
Он прибег (только слегка) к силе, чтобы развести руки Леди, развернуться и поймать ее, кричащую «Нечестно!». Они устроили небольшую потасовку, включавшую в себя толкание локтями и высунутые языки, но в итоге (неизбежно) она оказалась сверху.  
  
Ледибаг с победным смехом пригвоздила его к полу. Они распластались, хихикая на такую знакомую ситуацию, и Адриан не мог ничего поделать с чувством самодовольства. Он подложил руки под голову.  
  
Он, в конце концов, поймал ее в объятия. Со всеми ее растрепанными хвостиками и спиной, утыканной занозами.  
  
Адриан приподнялся на колени, стягивая Ледибаг рядом с собой, и на секунду замер, чтобы вновь полюбоваться ею. Он не мог насытиться ею. Этим моментом. Ими. (Он скучал по «ним».)  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать? — Адриан провел подушечками пальцев по гладким щекам его Леди, замирая около края красной маски. «Идеальна».  
  
— Ты теперь будешь спрашивать меня каждый раз? — Она закатила глаза.  
  
— Ага!  
  
Ледибаг вздохнула, сплетая свои пальцы с его, продолжающими гладить ее по лицу.  
  
— Я уже сотню раз сказала тебе, Котенок. Я не сержусь за тот поцелуй у рекламного щита.  
  
Адриан отвел глаза, вспоминая ту ночь. Но тут же вновь посмотрел на свою девушку.  
  
— Ты меня не принуждал, — напомнила Ледибаг, мягко кивая и неохотно позволяя ему разорвать зрительный контакт. — Ты не пересек черту. Просто был неудачный момент, и ты не должен винить себя.  
  
— Ты пыталась меня остановить, — пробормотал Адриан, измученный воспоминаниями ее слез. Тем, как она кривила губы. — А я не послушал.  
  
Она сжала его руки.  
  
— Тогда послушай сейчас.  
  
Ледибаг заговорила жестко, как истинный герой. Тот герой, что останавливает злодеев, успокаивает горожан и завораживает своего напарника. Впечатляющий, требующий не отрывать от себя взгляд. Адриан замер под ним.  
  
— Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — она придвинулась ближе, пытаясь усесться («нет, стойте, оседлать») на его коленях. Она смотрела на него из-под ресниц, приоткрыв губы, будто хотела еще что-то сказать, и в эту секунду Адриан был уверен, что определенный оттенок на ее щеках — это лишь игра света. Может, тень?

Но потом Ледибаг положила ладонь в центр его груди, и кое-что шепнула, Адриан впал в ступор.

— Прошу, поцелуй меня… Адриан.  
  
Да, в его мозгу очевидно что-то замкнуло.  
  
Дыхание перехватило, а сердце пропустило удар. Не то чтобы это имя должно было ввести его в шок. Они оба были осведомлены о его личности, но, _божечки_ , он был бы не против, если бы она заранее предупредила. Потому что только в самых замысловатых фантазиях Ледибаг звала его как-то иначе, чем «Кот».  
  
И, как оказалось, его _реальное имя_ , срывающееся с ее губ, _реально заводит_ .  
  
— Ты собираешься осквернить наши драгоценные детские воспоминания своими распутными желаниями? — не выдержал Адриан, уже готовый по ее команде вытащить канистру с бензином и факел.  
  
— Т-только если ты мне поможешь.  
  
Ледибаг провела носом вдоль его маски. От ее дыхания по его коже пробежали мурашки. Каждый выдох будто накалял воздух вокруг них. Она была близко, так близко, и с каждой секундой становилась все ближе, и Адриан не мог сказать, кто первый из них сказал это:  
  
— Прошу…  
  
Им потребовалось лишь легкое касание ее зубов к его челюсти, напоминающее движение спички о спичечную коробку, и если бы так оно и было, то комната бы воспламенилась.  
  
Адриан приподнялся и вовлек ее в отчаянный поцелуй. Теперь он знал, что она не против, и был готов на полную катушку использовать ее согласие. Его губы коснулись ее, и Ледибаг незамедлительно ответила, обвивая руками его шею. Она словно ожила под его прикосновениями, посылая в поцелуй столько животного желания, что было невозможно оторваться. Их вздохи смешивались воедино, когда они одновременно отрывались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
  
Адриан словно увяз в «ее» зное. В ее руках, расчесывающих волосы у него на затылке. В ее припухших и молящих губах. Ее языке, скользящем вдоль его в немом вопросе.  
  
— Все хорошо? — будто спрашивала она. — У нас все хорошо?  
  
— Да, конечно, — отвечал его язык. — И навсегда.  
  
Ледибаг была на вкус как лимон.  
  
И этот неожиданный аромат только опьянял его.  
  
Это было далеко от того первого раза, когда они дошли до подобного. В этом поцелуе было невероятно _больше_ . Больше страсти. Больше желания.  
  
Может быть, тот факт, что они были близки к разрыву, а еще накопившиеся переживания и отчаяние сблизили двух молодых людей удушающе близко, будто они боялись, что кто-то из них может внезапно исчезнуть. Или вина была в ностальгии по их месту. Или в почти осязаемом ощущении безопасности и комфорта, что буквально окутало это здание сверху донизу. Место, что было и всегда будет лишь для них.  
  
Боже, наверное, только какое-то особенное расположение звезд или планет привело их друг к другу этой ночью. Но, независимо от причины, было кое-что еще. Кое-что эмоциональное и чреватое последствиями, кое-что, что делало невозможным для них оторваться друг от друга дольше, чем на секунду.  
  
Ледибаг абсолютно безжалостно затягивала его в поцелуй. Она была неумолима, вызывала зависимость, и, боже, принадлежала ему. Она снова была его, и это подспудное осознание ударило Адриана, накрывая воздушной волной облегчения.  
  
Она хочет этого. Она хочет _его_.  
  
И, ощущая, как она намотала на кулак его хвост, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что она хотела его _до смерти_ .  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, Адриан слегка отпрянул. Достаточно, чтобы прошептать ей в губы:  
  
— Кому-то не терпится.  
  
— Твои р-руки, — протянула Леди, приподнимаясь и указывая взглядом на бесполезные отростки, покоящиеся на ее коленях.  
  
— Что с ними?  
  
— Лежат без дела.  
  
Несмотря на их недвусмысленную позу, Адриан ощутил, что ехидно улыбается.  
  
— [Ну, прости-и-и-и-и-те, Принцесса](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPxY8lpYAUM). Чего вы бы хотели?  
  
Ледибаг склонила голову.  
  
— Как насчет того, — ее голос был наполнен десятками оттенков приглашения к действиям, — чтобы ты положил руки туда, куда бы тебе хотелось… и я скажу, если ты найдешь им верное место.  
  
Теперь в их _игре_ он явно остался позади.  
  
— Хм-м-м-м-м, как насчет… вот сюда? — Адриан обхватил ладонями аккуратную талию и посмотрел на свою девушку, ожидая реакции.  
  
— Неплохо, — Ледибаг драматично вздохнула. — Если ты настроен на ванильные сопли.  
  
Ее лицо невероятно покраснело, и Адриан принял это за зеленый свет. Он возбужденно схватил ее за ягодицы и стал притягивать к себе, пока она не оказалась совсем близко к нему. И c удивленным (хотя, скорее, довольным) мычанием Ледибаг попробовала придвинуться еще ближе.  
  
— Ближе к тому, что ты имела в виду? — съехидничал парень, борясь с желанием потереться о нее, словно кот, которым он и являлся.  
  
— Уже тепле-е-е-е-е… — пропела она, загадочно улыбаясь. Вот провокатор.  
  
«Да ты что…» — подумал Адриан. Он сглотнул, заметив, что в районе паха стало куда теснее, чем было минуту назад.  
  
— Дать намек? — Почти мило осведомилась Ледибаг. — Или карту? — М-да, она определенно его провоцирует.  
  
— Сдаться моей Леди? — Адриан усмехнулся и с былой дерзостью расправил плечи.  
  
— Точно не надо, — он скользнул ладонями по ее пояснице, затем по внешней стороне бедер, наблюдая за ее реакцией.  
  
— Горячо или холодно? — мурлыкнул он, получая от нее смешок.  
  
— Холодно.  
  
— Убит.  
  
Затем Адриан огладил спину, провел по лопаткам. Его брови вместе с маской вопросительно приподнялись.  
  
Ледибаг просто пожала плечами. Она выглядела слишком игриво для того, чтобы рассудок Адриана оставался в норме.  
  
— Э-э-э… Я бы сказала… теплее? Типа комнатной температуры.  
  
«Не туда», — подумал он. У него появилась коварная и, наверное, обреченная на провал идейка. Осторожничая с когтями, он поднял руки к затылку девушки и запустил пальцы ей в хвостики. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, чтобы не пропустить реакцию, и аккуратно потянул за ее волосы.  
  
— Х-холодно, — заикнулась Леди, и он сразу же разжал пальцы. — Но, думаю, мы… к этому еще вернемся.  
  
Адриан широко распахнул глаза.  
  
— Ладно, — выдохнул он, немного ошеломленный намеком, но больше окрыленный перспективным «еще вернемся». — Мы… уже на верном пути, — Ледибаг кивнула и покраснела, неторопливо (и отвлекающе) поерзала.  
  
Достаточно сказать, что Адриан был в тупике. Он попытался выровнять дыхание, рассматривая девушку, примостившуюся у него на коленях. Ледибаг больше не подавала ни единого намека. Она закинула руки ему на плечи, выжидающе склонила голову. Адриан уже сломался, не зная, что еще придумать. Он уже оприходовал почти все зоны, даже ранее нетронутые, разве что Ледибаг хотела, чтобы он…  
  
…  
  
«Черт».  
  
Пораженный дикой догадкой, Адриан позволил своим рукам медленно двинуться в сторону ее талии… только на этот раз едва коснулся ладонями ее ребер.  
  
— Теплее, — выдохнула Ледибаг. Ее живот и ребра вздымались под его руками с каждым ее вдохом и выдохом.  
  
Адриан поднялся еще на пару сантиметров, пытаясь игнорировать, что он поймал изучающий взгляд с ее стороны.  
  
— Т-теплее…  
  
Она его не останавливала. Боже, она — не она, если не остановит его. Его руки уже обхватывали ее под грудью, готовые в любой момент ринуться на вторую базу, и Ледибаг _до сих пор его не остановила_.

Адриан почти жалобно заскулил, ведь его взгляд упал на…

«Ага, — подумал он. Его ладони, внезапно ставшие липкими, так и застыли на месте. — Она и правда хочет, чтобы я потискал ее. То есть грудь. Грудь на ее теле. Грудь на ее теле верхом на моем теле. Грудь на ее…»  
  
Какого черта он не двигается?  
  
— Е-если тебе некомфортно, то я пойму, — пробормотала Ледибаг, сдвигаясь назад и обеспокоенно кривя губы, отчего Адриану никак не становилось легче. Она смотрела на него равно как смущенно так и пылко, и парень был уверен, что такое выражение лица должно быть запрещено законом. Потому что оно точно кого-нибудь убьет, а именно — его.  
  
— Просто ты никогда не трогал меня там… и-и я подумала, може…о-ой!  
  
В любой другой момент Адриан даже нашел бы ее писк милым. Даже привлекательным.  
  
Но как только его руки с жадностью опустились на ее грудь и с безудержным рвением молодого парня обхватили мягкие холмики, Адриан понял, что не видит в своей девушке ничего, что можно было бы назвать милым.  
  
То, как она выгнулась под его прикосновением, позволяя его ладоням плотнее сжать ее округлости, не было «милым».  
  
Низкий стон, который она выпустила, когда Адриан (с комом в горле и думающий лишь о непристойностях) на пробу сжал туго утянутую в костюм плоть, не был «милым».  
  
И то, как он ощущал свою Леди: ее трущиеся о него бедра в единый с ним такт, вздымающаяся прекрасная (идеальная) грудь под его растопыренными пальцами, и то, как она ухватилась за его шею, чтобы быть уверенной, что он никуда не денется, — все это даже близко не было «милым».  
  
Это было горячо. Она была горячей.  
  
Ледибаг была горяча и она его, готовая на все. Она немного поерзала у него на коленях.  
  
И это.  
  
Было.  
  
 _Волшебно._  
  
— Лучше? — жадно спросил Адриан, массируя ее руками. Отдаленным уголком сознания он заметил, что ее костюм на ощупь был достаточно обтягивающий и не мешал ощутить упругость девичьей груди. Теплая и тяжелая, она была даже лучше, чем могло представить его больное воображение.  
  
Потому что она была _реальной_ .  
  
— Да, — отозвалась Ледибаг, никак не способная насытиться ощущениями, которые он ей с радостью предоставлял. — Намного, — Адриан застонал и, разведя ноги, усадил свою девушку между ними, а затем вновь захватил ее губы.  
  
Ледибаг была словно вулкан. Она мастерски ответила на поцелуй, закинула руки ему на спину, и языком просто доводила его до изнеможения. Она была невыносимо лучше, чем Адриан мог вспомнить, невыносимо страстной. И уверенно сжав левой рукой ее ягодицу (а другую по-прежнему держа на груди), он просто растаял в сплетении их тел.  
  
За все годы своей жизни Адриан обнаружил, что некоторые моменты жизни словно изменяют скорость течения времени. Фотосессии растягивали минуты в часы, а Камни Чудес словно укорачивали время с каждой появляющейся акумой.  
  
И целовать Ледибаг? _Лапать Ледибаг?!_  
  
О-кей, они только что выбросили на помойку все законы времени и пространства.  
  
Он вспомнил об этом секунды (минуты? часы?) спустя, когда Ледибаг с громким вздохом оторвалась от него. И хотя первым порывом было посетовать на разрыв их контакта, легкое жжение в груди и неясность в голове сказали Адриану, что, возможно, дыхание иногда важнее поцелуев.  
  
Если только они точно будут целоваться потом.  
  
— Ты прекрасна, — выдохнул он в пространство меж тяжело дышащих ртов. Адриан, поймав ее взгляд, наслаждался тем, как ее голубые глаза темнеют от каждого движения его рук. — Каждая часть тебя так… так хороша.  
  
Она вздрогнула, когда Адриан одним пальцем провел по острому кончику груди, и он мысленно занес новое открытие в папку «Эрогенные зоны Леди». Просто на будущее.  
  
— Ты так говоришь…, но ты еще не изучил всю меня, — заметила Ледибаг, пусть она ехидничала, но голос выдавал возбуждение. Затем, будто бы подчеркивая, о чем она говорит, Леди коварно потерлась о него пахом.

«Искушает…» — чувствуя, что его тело реагирует на нее, Адриан со стоном ужесточил хватку на ее спелой груди.  
  
— Н-н-надеюсь, мы это как-нибудь исправим… — он послал ей не-очень-тонкий намек, толкаясь твердеющим стояком меж ее бедер. — Правда, моя Леди?  
  
— Да, — Ледибаг застонала, выгибая спину и тем самым прижимаясь к нему ближе. — Ко…  
  
Она остановила себя, задрожав и прикусив опухшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу.  
  
— Да… Адриан.  
  
Прикусила губу и произнесла его реальное имя? Вот теперь это правда нечестно.  
  
Адриан опустился к изгибу девичьей шеи. Он скользнул языком по пульсирующей жилке, а затем под подбородком, и в тот же момент его бедра снова встретились с ее. Он с удовольствием отметил удовлетворенное мычание, вибрирующее в ее горле. Подстрекаемый ее стонами, он пустил в ход зубы, награждая Ледибаг крошечными укусами на коже над воротом ее костюма.  
  
Когда он смачно присосался к ее коже, Леди застонала и прерывисто выдохнула.  
  
И тогда Адриан понял, что он был хорош и просто неотразим.  
  
Ее руки будто были везде. Они искали за что бы зацепиться, потому что случайные толчки его бедер переросли в точный ритм, и Адриан восторженно выдерживал жар. Везде, куда его касалась Леди, — пальцами цепляясь в его плечи, обхватывая шею, гладя пресс и спускаясь ниже — вскоре привело к тому, что ему стало как-то неудобно в костюме. _И тесно._  
  
С каждым совместным толчком их тел и между их поцелуями, Адриан шептал всякие нежности в ключицы своей Леди. Всякие милые глупости, которые звучали даже неуместно, учитывая, что они занимаются петтингом в заброшенном здании, но, тем не менее, они только возбуждали девушку.  
  
Так что слава нежностям.  
  
— Ты сейчас такая красивая…  
  
Тонкие пальцы сильнее вцепились ему в волосы, отчего боль смешалась с удовольствием, и Адриан ответил ей горячим мокрым поцелуем в скулу.  
  
— То есть ты всегда красивая, но сейчас особенно.  
  
— Ах-Адриан… — всхлипнула Ледибаг, буквально наседая на его возбуждение, и Адриан изо всех сил пытался сдержаться, чтобы не кончить. Он почувствовал, что одна ее рука начала шарить по полу, но ему было не до того, чтобы задаваться вопросами.  
  
Самоконтроль стремительно ослабевал и словно песок просыпался сквозь пальцы. Ее грудь, ее бедра — все это было слишком хорошо. Ледибаг была слишком хороша. И, судя по стремительно растущему давлению у него в штанах, очень скоро он нарушит соглашение, заключенное между ней и Плаггом.  
  
Они просто испортили ему жизнь.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Адриан приготовился сбавлять обороты. Он не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось. Вот бы он имел больше выносливости, или она не так сильно его искушала, или костюма просто не было…  
  
— Ммм-м-м-пффф~  
  
Адриан оторвался от чужого плеча. В его ушах стоял ее сдавленный стон. Лишь однажды он слышал этот пробирающий до дрожи звук, и теперь, вкупе с наблюдением ее непосредственной реакции, он чувствовал, как терял самообладание.  
  
Раскрыв рот и полуприкрыв глаза, Ледибаг представляла собой воплощение каждой из его фантазий…  
  
Но она зажала в зубах его кожаный хвост, словно кляп. И вот это его сразило окончательно.

«Да ради всего…»

— Отмена трансформации!  
  
Выдержка у Адриана закончилась быстрее, чем ушла трансформация. Он перевернул ошеломленную девушку. Хвост из ее рта исчез в вспышке зеленого вместе с остальным костюмом. И удивленный писк, что выдала Леди, внезапно оказавшаяся на спине, был столь очаровательный, столько и искушающий.  
  
Едва сдерживаясь, Адриан навис над Ледибаг. Он хотел услышать от нее все, что угодно, — каждый вздох, что он сможет из нее извлечь… но то, как она на него смотрела, заставило его остановиться. Он замер, несмотря на волны похоти, все еще пульсирующие под кожей.  
  
Потому что Ледибаг не просто смотрела на него…  
  
Она в открытую пялилась.  
  
Широко раскрыв глаза, разинув рот, божечки-прости, но пялилась.  
  
Ее голубые глаза пораженно смотрели в его зеленые. Они оглядывали каждую черту его лица, будто запоминали каждый изгиб. Они скользнули по его бровям, щекам, подбородку и снова наверх, не останавливаясь ни на секунду в своем изучении.  
  
Очень просто, Ледибаг изумленно изучала каждый сантиметр, будто никогда раньше на него не смотрела. От этого замирало сердце.  
  
Обычно, когда люди (фотографы, дизайнеры) рассматривали его, Адриан чувствовал себя товаром. Товаром, что должен быть выставлен и представлен покупателю. Они видели красивое лицо, представляющее их продукцию. Красивое тело, облаченное в их одежду. Холст, который ждет, когда его закончат.  
  
Но с Ледибаг?  
  
С Ледибаг он чувствовал себя человеком. Чувствовал себя завершенным шедевром. И если ее изумление о чем-то говорит, то он и правда чертовски хорош.  
  
— Нравится? — Адриан не удержался от ехидства, и она испуганно моргнула.  
  
От ее продолжительного молчания Адриан ощутил неловкость.  
  
Ледибаг и его не-геройская половина не общались со времен Жакади. Можно считать, что внезапная смена личности и вызвала небольшой шок. Адриан мысленно дал себе пендель за то, что вытворил подобное прямо в процессе обжиманий.  
  
Он стер с лица ухмылочку.  
  
— Привет, Жучок, — мягко прошептал он, надеясь, что прозвище поможет ей принять, что это все еще он.  
  
Прошло пару секунд, Леди несколько раз моргнула и тряхнула головой. В конце концов, она смогла взять себя в руки. И заговорить.  
  
— Привет, — невероятно тихо и трепетно сказала она, что у Адриана почти остановилось сердце. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, — повторил он, также мягко и почти благоговейно. Теперь улыбнулась Ледибаг.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Несмотря на компрометирующую позу, она не удержалась от недоверчивых смешков.  
  
— Привет, — Адриан наклонился к ней и прижался губами к пылающей щеке.  
  
— Привет, — смущенно поцеловала его в ответ Ледибаг.  
  
Так они и продолжили обмениваться тихими «привет» и поцелуями в нос… которые переросли в поцелуи в губы… которые…  
  
— Да, вы все тут друг с другом знакомы! — раздался пренебрежительный голосок. Совсем не мягкий и трепетный. — И вы двое еще и на вкус друг друга знаете. А теперь, где моя еда?  
  
Адриан перестал улыбаться.  
  
Чертыхнувшись, он оторвал свой взор от своей прекрасной девушки и перевел его на менее прекрасную картину: крошечного черного квами, парящего в воздухе с хитрющей мордой, говорящей, что он точно знал, чему помешал.  
  
— Знаешь, — начал Плагг, обозревая развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. — Я думаю…  
  
— Ты получишь все, что захочешь, если уйдешь отсюда на пятнадцать минут, — отрезал Адриан, садясь на корточки. Он любил своего друга, правда… но еще он любил свою девушку. И так как он хотел любить ее прямо сейчас, то должен был избавиться от своего друга.  
  
— Пятнадцать минут? Слишком много, — с издевкой сказал квами. — Из своего несчастного опыта, я знаю, что ты никогда…  
  
— Плагг! — зашипел Адриан и выпустил отчаянный стон, когда Ледибаг закашлялась. Через мгновение она пришла в норму и неуверенно показала большой палец, отчего он еще больше залился краской.  
  
— Ты можешь… немного пройтись? Или полетать? И вообще побыть где-нибудь не здесь? Пятнадцать минут, большего не прошу.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать эти драгоценные четырнадцать с половиной минут?  
  
На этот раз Ледибаг издала нечто похожее на что-то между фырканьем и писком. Но скорее всего это был сдавленный смех.  
  
— Я не знаю! — завопил Адриан. Он кинул взгляд на лежащую под ним Леди, больше похожую на краснеющий помидор. Вмешательство Плагга отлично погасило его развратные желания, и, к сожалению, даже вид его Ледибаг (сексуальной, знойной, его подростковой мечты Ледибаг!) не мог предотвратить неизбежный упадок у него в штанах.  
  
Проклятье, он так усердно работал над этим стояком! Дьявол, они вместе усердно работали над этим стояком!  
  
Этот стояк имел надежды и мечты, а возможно и многообещающее будущее. Этот стояк был выдающимся гражданином, который погиб в самом расцвете сил. Убитый киской, но совсем не той, которой хотелось бы.  
  
Какая ирония.  
  
— Что, если я не хочу гулять? — сказал Плагг, фырканьем прерывая надгробную речь Адриана. — Что, если я хочу задушевно поговорить с Ледибаг?  
  
— Ты не любишь задушевные беседы, — у Адриана уже глаз дергался.  
  
— А вот и нет, — отмахнулся Плагг. — Ты просто недостаточно для них хорош, — квами переключил свое внимание на Ледибаг. — Ну, приветики! Давно не виделись, а?  
  
Она моргнула в замешательстве.  
  
— О, да, — ответила Ледибаг, немного пододвинувшись на спине. — Э… Классно снова с тобой увидеться?  
  
— Отлично поговорили, мне нравится! — встрял Адриан, двумя пальцами показывая жест выстрела в сторону квами. — А теперь, когда мы закончили говорить…  
  
— Я впечатлен, что тебе удалось так долго выполнять условия сделки, — продолжил Плагг, оказываясь между подростками и останавливая попытки Адриана закончить разговор.  
  
— Ну да, — ответила Ледибаг. — Я стараюсь держать обещания.  
  
Адриан закрыл ладонями лицо и выпустил отчаянный вопль в них, когда Ледибаг с Плаггом продолжили говорить.  
  
«Нет, продолжай в том же духе, — кисло подумал он, — продолжай говорить. Мне же больше нечем заняться. Наедине с моей горячей девушкой. Наедине с моей горячей девушкой, моими открытыми руками и одеждой, которую можно снять. Нет, конечно, мне это не нужно».  
  
Адриану правда нужно заранее обдумывать свои решения.  
  
— Ах, честная душа, — вздохнул Плагг. — Как освежает. Тикки очень повезло с такой, как ты.  
  
— Спасибо, — Ледибаг выглядела довольной похвалой.  
  
Они и правда _отлично ладят_.  
  
— Я верен своему слову, и твоя личность в безопасности, — пообещал квами. — Так что не стесняйся сохранять свою тайну личности, сколько тебе угодно. Это даже забавно.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Но точно уверена, что ничего не можешь сделать с его проблемой бормотания во сне? — Плагг надул щеки и громко выдохнул. — Потому что этот мальчик рот просто не закрывает, и я не прочь заключить еще одну сделку, если ты сможешь прекратить его бесконечные стоны.  
  
— Плагг, — предупредил Адриан, которому уже не нравилось, куда зашла эта «задушевная беседа».

— Не поверишь, он разговаривает во сне, и я такое от него слышал!  
  
— Плагг, ты…  
  
— Вечно это «Ледибаг» и это «Боже», — усмехнулся квами. — Я начинаю думать, что он уже вас путает...  
  
— Плагг, я серьез…  
  
— Хотя, по крайней мере, его подушка-обнимашка с Ледибаг…  
  
— Я НЕ…  
  
Адриан прочистил горло, которое не выдержало внезапного повышения голоса, и придал себе выражение, как ему хотелось думать, зрелого спокойствия, а затем взглянул на свою девушку. Она выглядела так, будто хотела или рассмеяться или расплакаться, и он даже не знал, что бы предпочел.  
  
— Хочу прояснить, что у меня нет подушки-обнимашки с Ледибаг, — выдал Адриан.  
  
— Больше нет… — добавил тоненький голосок.  
  
Невозмутимый как и всегда Плагг даже не вздрогнул, когда Адриан с визгом схватил его. Он просто не спеша поднял на того пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Новое предложение, — взревел Адриан, свободной рукой зарываясь в волосы, чтобы как-то успокоить внутреннюю истерику. — Ты покидаешь нас на десять минут и я не буду кормить тебя плавленым сыром остаток моей жалкой жизни.  
  
Две пары зеленых глаз буравили друг друга. Бессловесная война человека и божества, которую Ледибаг пришлось с недоумением наблюдать.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь, — угрожающе прошипел Плагг.  
  
— Хочешь проверить? — отозвался Адриан. — Ты правда рискнешь? Я сошел с ума, так что так и сделаю!  
  
…  
  
— Отлично! — сдался Плагг, выбираясь из рук. — Наслаждайся своими девятью с половиной минутами. Просто выкинь меня в холодную-холодную ночь. Выбрось меня к волкам…  
  
— В Париже не водятся волки, — вздохнул Адриан.  
  
— …и бешеным кошкам…  
  
— Ты… хоть в курсе, что ты тоже кот?  
  
— …и ко всему бешеному зверью, жрущему кошек! — закончил Плагг и, прижав лапу ко лбу, драматично направился в открытое окно.  
  
— О-кей, повеселись там, — Адриан напоследок помахал ему, чтобы уж наверняка. «Уйди, уйди, уйди, уйди…»  
  
И чудо чудесное из всех милостивых чуд, он ушел.  
  
Плагг еще раз закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то о людишках и их гормонах, а затем вылетел наружу. Адриан, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением. Он еще получит свое от квами, но сейчас ему не до того, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Не когда он сидит меж раскинутых ног Ледибаг.  
  
И уж точно не когда она продолжает на него пялиться, будто он какое-то невиданное чудо.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся трепетно и торжествующе, продолжая смотреть, как она на него смотрит.  
  
— Ты пялишься, — сказал он, умудряясь придать голосу безразличие, несмотря на то, что в горле застрял смешок.  
  
Сколько дней/месяцев/лет он провел, беззастенчиво любуясь Леди, мечтая о том, чтобы эти голубые глаза задержали свой взор на нем немного подольше? Сколько патрулей он оказывался лицом в асфальте, потому что засматривался на ее блестящие волосы и просто выбивающую землю из-под ног хитрую улыбку? Сколько ночей он возвращался домой, падал на кровать и спрашивал себя, каково это, когда Ледибаг отвечает тебе взаимностью?  
  
Адриан достаточно ждал этого момента, и будь он проклят, если не позволит себе немного насладиться тем, как его Леди потеряла дар речи, пока это…  
  
— Я-Я не пялюсь!  
  
…не прошло.  
  
— Пардон, что меня немного выбило из колеи решение моего напарника сбросить трансформацию посреди действа! — осадила его Ледибаг, но ее уши все еще пылали очаровательным оттенком розового, что свело весь эффект на нет.  
  
Его улыбка стала только шире.  
  
— Вообще-то ты тут одна продолжала говорить мое имя, — отозвался Адриан, скрестив ноги. — Я решил, что это знак, что ты хочешь видеть мое лицо. — Он усмехнулся и наклонился на один уровень глаз с нею. — Знаешь ли, ты приколола постер с моим лицом над своей кроватью.  
  
— Я же этого не говорила! — ляпнула Леди, и Адриан почти взвыл на то, как она покраснела.  
  
— Не говорила, — ответил он, утирая воображаемые слезы. — Я просто предположил. Но я ведь прав, да? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты клеила постер у себя над кроватью.  
  
— Я-я… да у тебя была подушка-обнимашка со мной!  
  
— Ключевое слово «была». Так постер все еще там?  
  
— Заткнись, — пробубнила Леди и игриво куснула его в плечо. — Ничего не могу сделать с тем, что ты такой красавчик.  
  
В глазах Адриана блеснул интерес.  
  
— Что ты сказала? — он лег обратно на спину, утягивая девушку за собой, пока они не оказались лежать носом к носу.  
  
Красавчик.  
  
Ледибаг считает его красавчиком.  
  
— Я сказала, что ты смазливый, — пробубнила Ледибаг ему в ключицу, вызывая смех с его стороны.  
  
— Нет-нет, — сказал Адриан. Его сердце стремительно набирало скорость ударов, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие. — Я точно слышал слово «красавчик», — он попытался поймать ее взгляд, но Ледибаг капризно смотрела вбок. — Давай, скажи еще раз.  
  
— Ты смазливый.  
  
— Не-а, неверно.  
  
— Пай-мальчик.  
  
— Я могу так хоть весь день, Жучок.  
  
Ледибаг мимолетно посмотрела ему в глаза впервые с тех пор, как он сбросил трансформацию, и изогнула губы в слабой улыбке. Адриан сделал обнадеживающий жест мол «вперед». Девушка села ровно.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как кто-то, кто подписался на «Cat Fancy», — сказала она. В ее голосе слышался тонкий оттенок ехидства.  
  
— Не пропускаю ни одного выпуска, — прощебетал он в ответ.  
  
Ледибаг наклонилась ближе, улыбаясь все шире. — Ты выглядишь, как фото «после» в рекламе против подросткового облысения.  
  
— Спасибо? — Адриан на секунду задумался, а потом решительно кивнул. — Да, думаю, это был комплимент.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как претендент на победу в конкурсе двойников Маколея Калкина.  
  
— Не отрицаю.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как молодой Санта Клаус.  
  
— Это… сравнение ставит меня в тупик. Дай секунду, я пытаюсь придумать шутку.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как протагонист романтической комедии, действие которой происходит на ферме.  
  
— Что предпочитаешь? — спросил Адриан, не в силах перестать лыбиться. — Сидение на коленках или шутку про список непослушных детей?  
  
— Коленки, — выбрала Леди после недолгих раздумий. — Мне такое нравится.  
  
И чтобы доказать твердость своего выбора, она забралась к нему на колени и пристроилась к нему боком.  
  
— Хо-хо-хо, — Адриан пошевелил бровями, с удовольствием отмечая, что ее щеки уже не горят огнем. Он, конечно, насладился фанатским обожанием его модельной личности со стороны Леди, но он также любил, когда она ведет себя расслабленно в его присутствии.  
  
Особенно, когда ее расслабленность повлекла за собой ее руки, закинутые ему на шею, и бедра, примостившиеся у него на коленях.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как плод любви Кена и еще одного Кена, — хихикнула Ледибаг, видимо еще не закончив рассматривать его лицо.  
  
— Разве я тогда не становлюсь просто еще одним Кеном? — спросил Адриан, обнимая ее за талию. Он отметил, что текстура ее костюма была уникальной, не похожей на то, что он видел, хотя рос в окружении тканей. Он начал изучать характерный рисунок сот, покрывающий весь костюм.

— Тогда ты выглядишь как кукла Кен.  
  
— Нечестно, — заскулил Адриан, профессионально надувая щеки, как типичный нарцисс. — Я горячее какого-то Кена.  
  
Секунду казалось, что Ледибаг с ним согласится, но она лишь игриво пожала плечами.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как… — начала она, барабаня пальчиками по его подбородку, — как мальчик с рекламы лагеря, в котором учат воздержанию.  
  
— Вполне мог бы… — он добродушно закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты выглядишь, будто детский отдел одежды Nordstromʼs превратился в человека.  
  
— Я буду отрицать, если кто-то скажет, что я носил хоть что-то оттуда.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как парень, который приходит за пятнадцать минут до начала вечеринки, приносит морковные палочки и луковое пюре в качестве закуски, всю ночь гладит собаку, а потом помогает убраться, когда народ расходится по домам.  
  
— Ого, это становится все более детально. У тебя очень богатое воображение, моя Леди.  
  
— Спасибо, — чинно ответила Ледибаг, явно гордая оценкой. Эти притягательные («идеальные для поцелуев», — пикнули мысли Адриана) губы изогнулись в ухмылке, а затем разомкнулись для следующей фразы: — Ты выглядишь…  
  
Одной рукой Адриан зажал ей рот, а второй пощекотал ребра, и Ледибаг приглушенно взвизгнула.  
  
— Знаешь, что? — Пропел Адриан, крепко держа извивающуюся девушку, продолжающую визжать ему в ладонь. — Пока твоими следующими словами не будет «невероятный красавчик», я не желаю ничего слышать! Кроме «невероятный красавчик» и «абсолютно потрясающий». Можешь выбрать, — он убрал руку.  
  
— Хорошо! — Выдохнула Леди в ту секунду, когда Адриан отпустил ее, но не спустил глаз с выражением «я слежу за тобой».  
  
— Ты выгляди-ишь… — она захихикала, покачиваясь на его коленях, ее глаза лукаво блеснули. — Ты…  
  
Адриан наклонился ближе, пока их носы не соприкоснулись. Он положил руки на ее талию и выгнул бровь.  
  
Ледибаг набрала полные легкие воздуха.  
  
— Ты выглядишь просто как Адриан Агрест!  
  


* * *

  
В тот момент, когда слова были произнесены, Маринетт вскочила на ноги и разразилась хохотом, который отражался эхом в стенах здания. Она ловко уворачивалась от рук, которые все норовили ее поймать.  
  
«Так ему и надо, я ведь боюсь щекотки», — подумала она, слыша, как Адриан ее нагоняет. Маринетт пыталась чувствовать себя не слишком самодовольной из-за символизма, присущего их игре (что-то про охотника, который стал добычей), и позволила себе просто получать удовольствие от ничегонеделанья вместе с напарником в их убежище.  
  
Неважно, что у нее напарник тот, о ком она мечтала на протяжении нескольких лет. Что его имя она любовно вырисовывала на полях своего скетчбука. Она закопала в землю ту версию самой себя. Ту, чей язык заплетался при виде Адриана Агреста. Она ударила ту девушку по голове лопатой и даже сходила на ее похороны.  
  
Церемония была прелестной, слезы текли ручьями, но та Маринетт умерла и ушла в небытие.  
  
И эта Маринетт не позволит своему призраку с коллежа вернуться в ее настоящее. Адриан здесь и сейчас с ней. Он хочет Ледибаг… и она та, кто может исполнить его желание.  
  
Взяв на вооружение, что она все еще в костюме, Маринетт спрыгнула с чердака в основной ангар. Падение составило почти десять метров, но это сущие пустяки для супергероя, и приземление было выполнено безупречно.  
  
Однако, это расстояние оказалось нехилым препятствием для кое-кого…  
  
— Нечестно, — закричал вниз Адриан, выглядывая с края. — У меня же нет жезла!  
  
— Ну и кто в этом виноват? — Крикнула в ответ Мари, сложа руки за спиной и неторопливо вышагивая внизу. — Может, тебе стоит начать думать о вещах более…  
  
— Лови!  
  
Быстрая реакция Ледибаг оказалась, пожалуй, единственной причиной, по которой у ее ног не оказался Адрианообразный блинчик. Она выбросила вперед руку в ту же секунду, когда засекла, что он прыгает вниз. Йо-йо зацепилось за верхнюю балку и подняло ее вверх. Она качнулась вперед, и Адриан со смехом зацепился руками за ее шею.Маринетт едва не сбросила его обратно в свободный полет.  
  
Нет, она так и сделала. Когда до земли осталось около двух метров, она бросила бессовестно хихикающего парня на землю.  
  
— Какого черта?! — Ее сердце тяжело билось в груди. Маринетт осталась висеть вниз головой, при этом обрушивая на него нотации. — _Не делай_ из меня всемогущую героиню! Я просто не могу видеть, как ты прыгаешь с чертовой высоты!  
  
— Ты как-то сбросила меня с Эйфелевой Башни, — напомнил Адриан, его идиотская ухмылка странно смотрелась на лице типичного мальчика-паиньки.  
  
— Я сбрасывала Кота Нуара, — поправила Маринетт, пытаясь успокоиться. — Это другое. Важно одно! Я знаю, что с Нуаром ничего не случится, но Адриан…  
  
Слова.  
  
Она вроде бы должна говорить слова, но Маринетт не смогла вспомнить ни одного, пока ее парень смотрит на нее с этой ужасно отвлекающей сексуальной ухмылкой.  
  
— …он…  
  
«Красавчик?» — застигнутое врасплох отсвечивающими в темноте зелеными глазами подсознание не особо помогало.  
  
— …т-ты…  
  
«Невероятный? Чуткий? Добрый?»  
  
То, что его лицо находилось всего в нескольких сантиметрах от нее, тоже не помогало. Как и то, что она зависла на идеальном уровне глаз.  
  
— Сколько минут, думаешь, у нас осталось? — спросил Адриан. Мягко и очень-очень приглашающе. Несмотря на то, что он шмякнулся о пыльный пол, он все равно выглядел опрятно. Маринетт чертыхнулась и качнулась на леске.  
  
— Думаю, что нам хватит, — прошептала она, делясь с ним смелостью. Глаза Адриана на секунду расширились, взгляд сначала метнулся к ее губам, которые она, конечно, кусает не нарочно, а потом к груди, которая явно не приглашающе торчит.  
  
— Могу я тебя поцеловать? — выдохнул он.  
  
— Я всегда скажу тебе да, — заверила его Маринетт, так же тихо, как и внезапная тишина, окутавшая их.  
  
Адриан усмехнулся (еще одна опасная вещь, ускоряющая ее пульс), и это даже не омрачилось тем, что Маринетт смотрела на него вверх ногами, а потом обхватил ладонями ее лицо.  
  
— Я всегда собираюсь выслушать, что ты скажешь, — выдохнул он и соединил их губы.  
  
Просто поцелуй.  
  
Он был более емким. В нем было меньше отчаяния, меньше вопросов. Не было скрытых страхов зайти слишком далеко, слишком быстро. Ведь они оба знали, чего хотели. Поцелуй был нежным, даже несмотря на то, что их странное положение привело к несуразному столкновению носов с подбородками.  
  
Это был тот поцелуй, о котором всегда мечтала маленькая Маринетт. Глупо, банально и просто идеально. Чистый сахар. Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах разделяет поцелуй со своей возлюбленной.  
  
(Неважно, что их роли сейчас немного поменялись. Так даже лучше.)  
  
Адриан целовался беззастенчиво. Он целовал ее нежно, демонстрируя заботу, но страстно, чтобы показать свое желание. Его язык скользнул меж ее губ, но осторожно и не требовательно. Только потому, что она сама этого хотела. Они будто подпитывали друг друга, встраивались друг в друга. Они давали и получали в равной мере, как сами того желали.

Простой поцелуй. Не пламя.

Пока что.  
  
Изящество было не самой сильной стороной и Ледибаг, так что Маринетт умудрилась перевернуться при первом же перерыве в поцелуе. Ее бедра качнулись вперед, и она уцепилась ногами за его талию. Адриан тут же подхватил ее на руки. Они не перестали целоваться, даже когда она сматывала леску йо-йо, они оба были слишком увлечены друг другом. Им нужно было больше, чем просто объятия, и Маринетт с жаром запустила руки ему под футболку.  
  
Тем временем Адриан стал вести себя более («грубо» здесь не подойдет, только не ему) страстно, он прижимался к ней всем, чем они друг друга касались. Свободная рука, не поддерживающая ее под попу, быстро переместилась на грудь, и Маринетт просто растаяла в его ласке. Она была словно пластилин в его руках, он лепил ее своими нежными прикосновениями. Маринетт запустила пальцы ему в волосы и стонала, не сдерживаясь. Да она бы и не смогла сдержаться, даже если бы попыталась.  
  
Маринетт соскользнула на дрожащие ноги, но так и не оторвала свое тело от Адриана. Он одной рукой продолжал мять ей ягодицы, а второй — уделял внимание груди. «Словно кот», — подумала она, помня, что у нее есть более важные дела, чем подстебывания.  
  
И более интересные.  
  
Руки Маринетт покинули гнездо шелковистых волос, чтобы исследовать просторы (теперь) открытого тела, что Адриан ей так любезно предоставил. Они скользнули по его широким плечам. По сгибу шеи. Опустились по тонкому хлопку футболки, а потом ниже…  
  
Адриан разорвал поцелуй, когда ее пальцы оказались у края футболки, и немного отпрянул так, что их носы едва касались друг друга. Он вопросительно на нее посмотрел. Казалось, что он хочет увидеть, будет ли ей удобно на новой территории.  
  
Маринетт, в свою очередь, сделала успокаивающий вдох-выдох, напоминая себе, что нет нужды краснеть при виде собственного парня. Даже если он всего в паре сантиметров от нее.  
  
— А это не слишком? — прошептала она. Ей не терпелось провести пальцами по линиям мышц живота, а потом по теплым ребрам, но она не была столь безрассудна, чтобы не сказать этого ему.  
  
— Как я тебе и говорил, — Адриан ободряюще улыбнулся и замедлил движения своих рук. — У меня нет никаких границ, если это ты, — он чмокнул ее в губы, источая уверенность, но Маринетт не могла не выгнуть бровь.  
  
— Вообще? — слукавила она, мысленно пройдясь по всем видам пыток, что она может провести с таким разрешением.  
  
Он буквально только что разрешил ей надрать ему задницу.  
  
— Скажем так, — Адриан почти мурлыкал под ее блуждающими руками, — если бы это зависело от меня, и на твоем костюме была молния…  
  
Он распутно на нее посмотрел, но Маринетт не могла позволить ему так легко отделаться.  
  
А когда могла?  
  
— Если бы это зависело от тебя? — она выжидающе на него посмотрела. Ее пальцы начали выводить маленькие кружочки на его животе, вызывая почти нервный смех парня.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Чем бы мы занялись, Адриан? — заманчиво протянула Маринетт (у нее весьма неплохо получилось, если судить по тому, как тяжело он сглотнул). — Если бы на моем костюме была молния?  
  
— М-м-мы… это… если ты… и-и… — зашелестел Адриан, пытаясь составить предложение, и Маринетт поняла, что обожает, когда он заикается в ее присутствии.  
  
Ободренная внезапной неспособностью парня говорить, она подцепила указательным пальцем ремень на его джинсах.  
  
— Котенок проглотил свой язычок? — подразнила она на его молчание. — Знаешь, я могу к этому привыкнуть.  
  
— Кота здесь нет, — нахально ответил Адриан. — Могу я передать ему сообщение?  
  
— Да, — Маринетт прижала указательный палец к своим губам, а другую руку запустила под ремень. Она не знала, что именно вызвало у него дрожь, но ее это и не волновало. — Передай моему парню, что он все еще не сказал мне, чем мы займемся, если на моем костюме будет молния…  
  
Она поддернула ремень, и Адриан вроде как пришел в себя, прижимая свои бедра к ее…  
  
«Ох, это даже не наполовину, — подумала Маринетт, глядя на недвусмысленную выпуклость, прижимающуюся к ее бедру. — Это стопроцентно подтвержденная эрекция, прямо здесь и сейчас. Самое ценное в Агрестовских активах, да еще и завернутое в брендовые джинсы».  
  
Разгоряченное возбуждение тут же закралось к ней на лицо, как только Адриан вернул свою кошачью развязность. Его губы изогнулись в чеширской ухмылке, а руки возобновили ласку. Он наклонился, чтобы поймать ее взгляд.  
  
— Ты точно хочешь услышать, что я хотел бы с тобой сделать? — Вибрация его слов приглашающе щекотала ей губы. — Если бы нам не мешал костюм?  
  
Его бедра медленно и вполне сознательно терлись о ее, но Маринетт заставила себя не отвечать. Она кивнула, уверенная, что в ее голос наверняка бы закрались нотки возбуждения, и Адриан губами прижался к линии челюсти. Они выдохнули, а его губы раскрылись в шепоте…  
  
— Я там чуть не сдох!  
  
…  
  
Нет, Адриан не шептал «Я там почти сдох!» в изгиб ее шеи.  
  
Но вот Плагг громко заявил о себе, возникнув у них над головами.  
  
— Там был ворон, — начал он, либо не зная, либо игнорируя недовольное рычание своего подопечного. — Тот еще! С гигантскими когтями и…  
  
— Если ты убьешь его, то больше не сможешь быть Котом Нуаром, — прошептала Маринетт, сдерживая смех. Вряд ли бы Адриану понравилось, судя по его кислому выражению лица.  
  
— …и вот пикирует вниз, каркает как сумасшедший…  
  
— Мы были отличными партнерами, — выдал Адриан, перекладывая руки ей на бедра. — Я верю, что ты сможешь сама позаботиться о Париже.  
  
— …он распушил перья…  
  
— Нет, ты мне нужен, котик, — сдерживая смех, сказала Мари. Она была также расстроена, но абсолютно невообразимое выражение лица Адриана стерло все ее недовольство по поводу возвращения Плагга.  
  
У него практически _шла пена изо рта._  
  
— …так что надеюсь, что тебе хватило твоих странных человеческих ритуалов спаривания, — закончил Плагг и глубоко вздохнул, спускаясь к ним на уровень глаз. — Потому что я там чуть не умер!  
  
— О, нет, — Маринетт выпуталась из его рук и подхватила Плагга. — Ты это слышал? Он чуть не умер!  
  
Гневное бормотание Адриана было почти не слышно за томным мурлыканьем квами.  
  
— Наконец-то кто-то оценил мою жертву! — Плагг устроился меж ее пальцев, метнув подопечному самодовольный взгляд, когда Маринетт прижала его к груди. Взгляд, который квами получил в ответ, мог бы убить, по меньшей мере, бога.  
  
— Не могу в это поверить, — Адриан сложил руки и посмотрел на них исподлобья. — Вы двое предали меня. Сговорились превратить мою жизнь в нескончаемый ад.  
  
— Вот королева драмы, видала? — вздохнул Плагг, поднимая на нее взгляд, полный обожания. — Его вообще не волнует, что я чуть не расстался с жизнью.  
  
Маринетт понимающе кивнула, чувствуя, как один уголок ее сердца просто тает при виде виляющего хвостика и подпрыгивающих усиков квами. Что ни говори, она была убеждена, что они с Плаггом — родственные души.

А может она просто кошатница.

— Спасибо, что рисковал собой ради меня, — проворковала она, целуя его в лобик. Адриан заметно ощетинился. — Ты мой герой.  
  
— Да, я такой, — горделиво вздохнул Плагг.  
  
— У меня глюки, — пробормотал Адриан. — Я сплю. Точно сплю.  
  
— Но сейчас ты должен помочь Адриану добраться домой. Ради меня, — попросила Маринетт, продолжая почесывать его под подбородком, и подняла его в воздух.  
  
— Ну, мы… ладно, это неважно, но… — мордочка Плагга приобрела почти умоляющее выражение, но потом оно тут же сменилось отстраненностью. — Надеюсь, мы сможем еще поговорить, — засопел он, и если бы квами могли краснеть, то он бы точно сейчас не отличался от Тикки.  
  
— Конечно, — заверила Мари, искренне радуясь зубастой улыбке, которая говорила о том, что она победила. — Просто дай мне знать, когда ты свободен — сходим на свидание.  
  
— Галлюцинация! — взорвался Адриан.  
  
Почесав котенка напоследок за ушком, Маринетт проводила Плагга к кольцу.  
  
— Просто убедись, что вы не свалитесь с крыши, — сказала она. — Я верю, что ты вернешь его домой целым и невредимым.  
  
— Конечно! — чирикнул квами, знакомо подмигнул зелеными глазами и исчез в серебряном кольце у Адриана на пальце.  
  
Адриана тряхнуло от трансформации, он ойкнул от удивления, когда по телу пронеслась вспышка света, а Маринетт просто сидела, наблюдая, как Адриан Агрест на ее глазах обращается в Кота Нуара.  
  
Только что был живой Кен, а теперь ходячая секс-машина.  
  
— Как… — Адриан (или, стоит сказать, Кот Нуар?) набрал полные легкие воздуха, оглядел себя, будто пытался понять, чем вызвано внезапное преображение. — Он просто… послушался тебя. Ты попросила Плагга что-то сделать… и он это сделал! Да еще и с улыбкой!  
  
— Я хорошо лажу с кошками.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты пожала его коварную маленькую лапу, — фыркнул Адриан, досадливо качнув хвостом. — Мои «кошачьи глазки» никогда на тебе не работали.  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась.  
  
— Он милашка.  
  
— Я милашка!  
  
— Ну…  
  
Адриан снова буркнул что-то об облезлых дворняжках и ветреных девушках, и Маринетт рассмеялась.  
  
— Не хочу говорить это, красавчик, но тебе пора возвращаться в Дом Мечты, — вздохнула Маринетт, чмокая его в щеку. — Барби наверняка волнуется, что тебя до сих пор нет.  
  
— В пекло эту Барби, — злобно буркнул Адриан. Маринетт закатила глаза, поцеловала его во второй раз, потом в третий. Когда ее губы коснулись его щеки в пятый раз, выражение досады на его лице сменилось блаженством.  
  
Да, она и правда отлично ладит с кошками.

* * *

  
Вскоре после этого, они отправились по домам. Маринетт отлично знала, что у них полно домашней работы, но последний поцелуй был не менее возбуждающий, чем все остальные за эту ночь. Он был короткий, но просто ошеломляющий.  
  
Маринетт радостно летела домой, настроенная на очень романтичные мысли. Как она добралась до дома, не врезавшись ни в одну стену, было само по себе чудом. Каким-то образом, ей удалось скользнуть в люк, не оборвав по дороге лепестки со всех цветов на балконе.  
  
«Он меня любит… он меня любит… он лю…»  
  
— Черт! — взвыла Маринетт, когда костюм растаял, а Тикки, выскочив из сережек, мило (но хитро) ей улыбнулась. — Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт…  
  
Вспомнив о первоначальной цели, Мари показалось, что ее еще не угасшую похоть окатило холодной водой. Она едва сдерживала себя от того, чтобы хорошенько приложиться головой к стенке. Она покормила Тикки, привела напарника на их старую базу… у нее был план! Который сорвался из-за милых (и от того не менее отвлекающих) просьб Адриана ее поцеловать.  
  
Переборов себя, она точно займется Котом.  
  
— Ничего, — примерно час спустя сказала Тикки, откидывая пустую коробку из-под печенья и рассматривая лежащую лицом вниз подопечную, — ты можешь сказать ему, что любишь его, завтра.  
  
Маринетт завизжала в подушку.

* * *

Фанарт: <http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/144818440744/me-before-damn-im-gonna-draw-something-really>


	35. Chapter 35

_Часть, в которой вскрываются мемы, и обнимаются под одеялом._

* * *

  
Лекарством от всего на свете Маринетт по праву считала рок.  
  
Тебе грустно?  
  
Идеально подобранный трек поможет тебе взбодриться!  
  
У тебя тусовка?  
  
Отлично, включай на полную!  
  
Ты провел прошлую неделю в попытке примириться с тем, что твой парень еще и одноклассник-супермодель, а последние пару часов второпях добивал горы домашки, про которую забыл, агонизируя из-за вышеупомянутого супергероя/парня-супермодели?  
  
Ага, нет ничего, что не сможет исправить хорошая доза рок-н-ролла.  
  
Джагедд Стоун — лучший в мире помощник в учебе, и именно поэтому Мари прибавила громкости.  
  
Весь ее вид просто кричал: «ответственная ученица». Она обложилась книгами, а на нос водрузила старые очки для чтения. Маринетт _на самом деле_ мечтала, чтобы ее родители сейчас без предупреждения ворвались в комнату, чтобы поздравить ее с тем, какая она прилежная. Но это, черт побери, пекарям приходится вставать в пять утра, так что родители уже видели десятый сон и добросовестность их дочери осталась незамеченной.  
  
«Я так горжусь тобой, Маринетт, — подумала она, строча задание, про которое забыла на той неделе «раздумий», и постукивая ногой под столом. — Спасибо, Маринетт! Я прикладываю все усилия!»  
  
Она вздохнула. К концу второго часа работы уже слипались глаза.  
  
Она скучала по своему мальчику.  
  
Адриана не было сегодня на уроках, из-за чего Маринетт одновременно чувствовала и облегчение, и немного разочарование. Его отсутствие было своего рода снисхождением всевышнего, учитывая, что она вполне могла бы броситься к нему, зажав розу в зубах и распевая на ходу любовные серенады, в ту же самую секунду, когда он появился бы в классе… но и по той же самой причине и проклятием.  
  
Она не могла сказать, что прошлая ночь обернулась провалом. И она не жалела о времени, которое они провели вместе, развлекаясь на базе. Просто она… не завершила свое дело.  
  
Плагг тому свидетель.  
  
Но она снова пошла на поводу своих чувств. Позволила чертовому кошаку отвлечь ее от первоначальной цели, и она не позволит случиться этому снова.  
  
Маринетт была _на сто процентов_ уверена, что следующее, что она скажет Адриану, будет: «Я люблю тебя».  
  
И ее телефон, зазвонив, выбрал удачный для этого момент.  
  
«Чудесно, — саркастично подумала она, вытаскивая из-под горы распечаток вибрирующее устройство, что мигало _К.Н. <3 _ — Ну… может, и не следующее».  
  
И нажала «принять».  
  
— Привет?  
  
— Я почти устроил сегодня поджог, — сказал Адриан вместо приветствия.  
  
Маринетт выгнула бровь, слегка застигнутая врасплох темой разговора, но тем не менее она была рада слышать его голос.  
  
 _Боже_ , она так любит его голос.  
  
И его.  
  
Она очень, _очень_ его…  
  
— И тебе привет, — съехидничала Маринетт, плечом прижимая телефон к уху и принимаясь рыскать по загроможденному столу. — У меня все хорошо, спасибо, что спросил.  
  
— Ох… прости, — у Адриана был усталый голос. Напряжение было слышно даже за бодрым тоном. — Привет, Ледибаг, как поживает мой прекрасный блистательный ангел?  
  
Маринетт закрыла книгу и нахмурилась. Ей не понравился его тон.  
  
— Что там с поджогом?  
  
— Да ничего серьезного, — отмахнулся Адриан с усталым смехом. — Просто стресс из-за работы. Не страшно. А как ты, Жучок?  
  
— Адриан… — мягко протянула Маринетт, мысленно давая себе по шее за первичное пренебрежение. Очевидно же, что ему надо с кем-то поговорить.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне не интересно, как прошел твой день.  
  
— Нет-нет, все хорошо! Я не должен докучать тебе своими проблемами.  
  
— Я твоя девушка и партнер. Твои проблемы — мои проблемы.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Так ты не против, если я… пару минут пожалуюсь тебе в общих чертах? Я повешу трубку, если ты занята!  
  
Маринетт тихо вздохнула, хотя ее разочарование едва ли было вызвано его поступком. Она села по-турецки в своем кресле и отъехала от стола.  
  
— Я делала домашку, но ты для меня на первом месте, — заверила она его, пытаясь говорить непредвзято и как можно более располагающе к разговору. — Можешь жаловаться сколько душе угодно, котенок.  
  
Что после недолгих раздумий он и сделал.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут Маринетт выпытала у своего нерешительного парня всю историю. Однако это стало тяжелой битвой — словно идешь босиком сквозь снег.  
  
Чем-то вроде недовольства по поводу занятий Адриан был более чем готов делиться. Но, например, об огорчении, которое он испытывал, чувствуя себя всего лишь марионеткой в руках компании отца, девушка узнала только после того, как немного надавила на парня.  
  
Он рассказал о том, как прошел день, начиная от тяжелейшего подъема в шесть утра и обнаружения забитого расписания, приклеенного к двери, до возвращения домой. Он все говорил, чему Маринетт совершенно не препятствовала, не вклиниваясь в его монолог, пока не почувствовала, что он начинает приукрашивать свой рассказ, чтобы она не волновалась за него.  
  
Но ей не нужно, чтобы он так поступал.  
  
Когда Адриан замолкал, она мягко его подталкивала, и под ее надзором он продолжал, но было очевидно, что он пускает ей пыль в глаза. И Маринетт окончательно поняла: идея с обедами терпит крах — они едва ли помогли маленькому мальчику, но не растущему молодому человеку, который проводит много часов под палящими прожекторами, принимая неудобные позы. Но Адриан вновь отмахнулся от ее беспокойства с до боли знакомым смешком.  
  
— Просто у меня такая жизнь, — будто бы извинился он.  
  
Она все равно была возмущена. И к тому времени, когда Адриан заканчивал свой рассказ, вспоминая, как его отец, сославшись на более важные дела, не пришел на семейный ужин, хотя обещал, Маринетт уже раскрошила на мелкие кусочки каждую журнальную вырезку с одеждой от Габриэля, которая покоилась в ее скетчбуке.  
  
Не верится, что она столь уважала этого человека.  
  
В ходе их разговора она поняла, что жизнь у Адриана незавидная. Нет ничего гламурного в том, чтобы носить дизайнерскую одежду, когда каждая пуговица напоминает тебе, что твоя фигура — это все. И нет ничего даже близко к приятной дрожи в коленках, когда между съемками ты быстро скрываешься от фанатов и забираешься на заднее сидение авто в тишину. Пропуски занятий для Маринетт были чем-то веселым, но для Адриана они были всей его жизнью.

И он это ненавидел.

Подтянув коленки в своем кресле в центре комнаты с полной мусорной корзиной (дизайнов) и ощущая ком в горле, Маринетт осознала, насколько Адриан ненавидит то, чем занимается. Слушая, как он безэмоционально повествует, что тренер часами муштровал его, чтобы получить соответствующую модельную походку, она впервые поняла, что ее прозванный «золотой мальчик» абсолютно не получает удовольствия от работы, к которой его принуждают.  
  
Он не замечал те мелочи, так как был увлечен тем, чем занимался. Он попросту не имел ни одного свободного дня.  
  
Проще говоря, Адриан Агрест ненавидел быть моделью.  
  
И, проще говоря, Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн была в ярости.  
  
— …И ко всему прочему, моя девушка теперь не получит хорошего образования, потому что я отвлек ее от домашней работы, — закончил он с безрадостным смешком. Тон голоса все равно был слишком легким для такого тяжелого эмоционального груза (и если бы Мари знала его так же хорошо, как думает, то поняла бы, что его рассказ был лишь каплей в море).  
  
Она выследит эмоционально подавленную задницу Адриана Агреста, а затем заобнимает до смерти.  
  
— Не волнуйся за меня! — выдала Маринетт, а потом быстро замяла извинением. Она же была зла не на него.  
  
Она встала с кресла и начала расхаживать по комнате.  
  
— Что я могу сделать? — беспомощно вопросила она, борясь с желанием выплеснуть гнев на кото-подушку. Она могла только представить, сколько всего накопилось за плечами Адриана после нескольких лет и физического, и морального насилия.  
  
— Нет, нет! Тебе ничего не надо делать! Ты меня выслушала, а это лучшее, что ты могла для меня сейчас сделать.  
  
— Ты уверен? Я могу одеться и пойти оторвать парочку голов, если тебе от этого будет лучше.  
  
— Это что-то на грани эротики: Ледибаг, избивающая моего отца до полусмерти… нет. Думаю, это будет злоупотребление властью.  
  
Он был в какой-то мере прав, ведь Маринетт была более чем готова лишить Ледибаг статуса героини, лишь бы защитить своего златовласого принца. На самом деле единственный человек, которого она хотела избить больше, чем Габриэля Агреста, был только Моль собственной персоной.  
  
Если бы только был способ выбить дерьмо из них обоих одновременно…  
  
— Ты опять там вышагиваешь? — вздохнул Адриан на том конце.  
  
— Конечно! — взорвалась Маринетт. Она застыла, пытаясь глубоко дышать, чтобы удержать себя от серии жестоких убийств. — Прости, просто… тебя еще что-то беспокоит? Я вся внимание.  
  
— Только то, что тебя нет рядом, чтобы обнять меня, — она почти слышала спокойную улыбку, и только это отложило запланированную расправу. — А тебя?  
  
— Единственное, с чем у меня проблемы, так это с домашкой, — вздохнула Маринетт, с отвращением глядя на свой захламленный стол. Последнее, чем она хотела заниматься прямо сейчас, особенно в таком заведенном состоянии. К счастью сдавать не в понедельник.  
  
— И что? — голос Адриана звучал бодрее с каждой секундой. — Тебе помочь? Я не только красивый, но еще и умный.  
  
— Нет, я предпочту пропустить занятие, — хихикнула она на игривое шипение в трубке. — Это заманчивое предложение, но ты не особо мне поможешь, только если не будешь сидеть рядом.  
  
— Да, понимаю… Эй, стоять! У меня же есть моя комната!  
  
Маринетт выгнула бровь.  
  
— Какое совпадение — у меня тоже.  
  
— Перефразирую: у меня есть моя комната и моя личность больше не тайна для тебя.  
  
Секунда молчания.  
  
— Ох, — сказала она, наконец поняв, что к чему.  
  
— Ты… хочешь прийти? — с надеждой спросил Адриан. И робко: — Я бы лично мог тебе помочь.  
  
— Ух, если честно, я только что закончила, — соврала Маринетт, покусывая губу. Она не могла позволить Адриану помогать ей с той же домашкой, которую он наверняка закончил пару часов назад. Возникнет слишком много вопросов, на которые она просто не сумеет ответить.  
  
— Ох… ладно тогда, — разочарование в его голосе было настолько ощутимо, что это разбивало ей сердце.  
  
— Но это не значит, что я не смогу прийти потусить с тобой, — закончила она, борясь с ненужным (и сейчас безумно раздражающим) смущением. — Если конечно ты не будешь…  
  
— ДА! — Маринетт отдернула трубку от уха, одновременно и морщась, и хихикая. — Прости, да. Я буду очень рад, если ты придешь потусить.  
  
Она почти не слышала его, отвлеченная разыгравшимся воображением: они с Адрианом смеются, играя в видеоигры, она его побеждает, он наклоняется и дарит ей призовой поцелуй. Или развалившись перед камином (у него есть камин?) они с любовью смотрят друг другу в глаза. Или засыпают в объятиях друг друга при свете свечей под мягко убаюкивающую оркестровую музыку, а звезды сияют…  
  
— Х-хорошо, — Маринетт тряхнула головой, избавляясь от чересчур сентиментальных фантазий, и принялась выключать в комнате свет. Они собираются потусить!!! — Дай мне десять минут, я возьму еды.  
  
— Боже, люблю тебя.  
  
Маринетт сглотнула. Пульс резко скакнул.  
  
— Я…  
  
Она не могла. Не по телефону.  
  
— Скоро увидимся.  
  
Если Адриан и заметил, что она замялась, то не стал обращать внимания. Уточнив, знает ли она, где он живет (будто бы она могла забыть), юноша радостно сказал ей «пока». Маринетт прижала экран телефона ко лбу и сделала три глубоких вдоха.  
  
Сегодня вечером она точно сможет. Она должна.  
  
— Тикки! — позвала она, взбираясь по лесенке. Руки нервно дрожали от предвкушения. — Трансформация!  
  


* * *

  
—[ ЛЕДИБАГ БЛИЗКО!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBwELzvnrQg) — орал Адриан, втаскивая в комнату пылесос и захлопывая дверь.  
  
— Уточни, к чему, — проворчал Плагг и зашипел, когда в него прилетела тряпка для пыли.  
  
— Плагг, если ты еще не убрал свое спальное место, то уже поздно, — Адриан боролся со шнуром от пылесоса, извергая проклятия каждый раз, когда проваливал попытку подключить его в сеть. Наконец его лихорадочным рукам удалось воткнуть вилку в розетку, и Адриан испустил вопль тревожного ликования. Пылесос взревел в его руках.  
  
Ледибаг скоро будет здесь. Ледибаг будет здесь, в его комнате.  
  
Да, это будет не первый раз, когда его напарница окажется у него дома, но это _будет первый раз с тех пор, как они встречаются_ . И если им повезет (хотя, учитывая кто его девушка), им даже не придется сражаться с акумой. Только они вдвоем. Наконец-то наедине и…  
  
— Где мой квами?!  
  
Плагг вырулил из своей махровой постройки, и перед ним предстал вопящий Адриан, что наворачивал по комнате лихорадочные круги. Кажется, пора начинать волноваться.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного перегибаешь палку? — спросил квами, плывя в сторону развернувшегося хаоса.  
  
— Мне нужны кормушки для птиц! — Адриан явно был не в себе. Держа в руках ревущую насадку пылесоса, он развернулся. Он не был даже уверен, что и как тот сосет, но точно знал, что этот прибор нужен для уборки. Что он сейчас и пытался сделать. — Мне нужно поставить на каждое окно кормушку для птиц.

— У тебя типа тридцать окон.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты достал мне тридцать кормушек.  
  
— Конечно, — мрачно отозвался Плагг. — Только проверю свой запас кормушек для птиц.  
  
Адриан прищурился.  
  
— Продолжай в том же духе, и попадешь в угол позора.  
  
— О, ты про тот со звуконепроницаемыми стенами и теплой кроваткой? — уточнил Плагг. — Ты не посмеешь так жестоко со мной обращаться.  
  
— Сам напросился, — предупредил Адриан, направляясь к тумбочке возле кровати, и взял в руки аквариум. — Залезай.  
  
Закатив глаза, Плагг нырнул в груду кашемира, что лежала на столе, и красноречиво вздохнул, когда Адриан накрыл его сверху аквариумом. Адриан понимал, что Плагг не воспринимает это за наказание, но это позволяло им проводить время наедине с собой.  
  
Итак, в какой-то степени «избавившись» от квами, Адриан полностью сосредоточился на текущем задании. Он летал по комнате, поправляя все, что криво стояло, протирая все, что выглядело пыльным, и просто сходил с ума, таща за собой грохочущий пылесос, будто пытался очистить воздух, которым дышал. Натали на секунду заглянула в комнату и тут же ушла, не сказав ни слова — Адриан ее даже не заметил.  
  
Он работал с пылом домохозяйки, нанюхавшейся кокаина, ворча между взмахами тряпки. Он был настойчив, безжалостен и беспощаден к каждой частице грязи, что попадалась ему на пути. Он вселял страх в сердца непарных носков. Он победил каждого пылевого монстра.  
  
И он совершенно забыл про время.  
  
— Это что, хвостик?  
  
Адриан вскрикнул и, поворачиваясь на голос, выронил пылесос. Тот с грохотом упал на пол, замолкая с жалким звуком, что не намекало ни на что хорошее. Ну, похоже, Адриану придется за него выложиться, но будто бы он был этим обеспокоен.  
  
Потому что здесь стоял сам ангел во плоти. Улыбающийся, со свертком под мышкой, и покачивающий бедрами. Сама Ледибаг.  
  
И она в его комнате.  
  
(Его комнате!!!)  
  
Адриан с усилием заставил свое сердце снова работать.  
  
— Л-Ледибаг, привет! — он попытался небрежно опереться о диван, но в итоге просто неуклюже согнулся, протягивая руку девушке. — Добро пожаловать сюда!  
  
Края ее маски приподнялись в немом вопросе, а нижняя губа задрожала от сдерживаемого смеха.  
  
— ТО ЕСТЬ… ух… добро пожаловать в нашу… МОЮ КОМНАТУ. Добро пожаловать в мою комнату… не уходи, пожалуйста, — Адриан провел ладонью по лицу, борясь с желанием выйти в окно (на котором все еще не было кормушек!). — Прости, ты что-то сказала, когда вошла, но я не слышал из-за визгов моей внутренней восьмилетней девочки.  
  
— Я спросила, — ухмыльнулась Ледибаг, изучая разбросанные по комнате моющие средства, — не хвостик ли это ты себе завязал.  
  
Округлив глаза, Адриан сдернул резинку с волос так резко, что та почти порвалась, и откинул куда-то назад, выдавливая нервный смешок.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Как жалко, ты выглядел так мило.  
  
«Тогда…» — размяв плечи, Адриан прыгнул за диван и принялся искать выброшенную резинку. Ледибаг фыркнула.  
  
— Нашел! — воскликнул он, поднимая руку с находкой. — Просто…  
  
*ЩЕЛК*  
  
— …черт…  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как разорванная резинка спадает с пальцев, Адриан внезапно очень захотел заползти в постель и начать весь день заново. Но когда он поднялся на ноги, ругаясь под нос, и увидел безудержно хихикающую Леди, прижимающую руку к груди, то не мог не подумать, что это единственная светлая полоса в этот ужасный день.  
  
И Адриан почувствовал, что все беспокойство уходит прочь, оставляя чистое предвкушение сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
— Такое ощущение, что здесь взорвался чулан уборщика, — поделилась наблюдениями Ледибаг, спрыгивая с подоконника и следуя через кладбище моющих средств.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы свидание было идеальным, но, как оказалось, я ужасен в уборке.  
  
— Так это свидание? — пискнула его девушка, хлопая ресницами от удивления. Боже, какая она милая.  
  
— Я…э… — Адриан смущенно хихикнул, вытирая о джинсы внезапно ставшие липкими ладони. — Я надеялся. Это же нормально?  
  
— Да! Да, не, конечно, это круто! Но теперь мне хочется соответствующее приодеться, — пошутила Леди, робко улыбаясь и указывая на свой пятнистый костюм. Адриан растекся от облегчения в желе.  
  
— Ты выглядишь восхитительно, — он, наконец, сократил расстояние между ними, чтобы обнять.  
  
И в этот момент Адриан потерялся в ее запахе — теплого сахара, смешанного с чем-то цитрусовым — и посчитал, что было бы неплохо провести всю оставшуюся ночь, уткнувшись носом в волосы Леди. Но потом он почуял запах свежей выпечки, и обнюхал коробку из пекарни, словно собака-ищейка.  
  
— Это тебе, — тепло сказала Ледибаг, передавая ему в руки вкусно пахнущую коробку. — Я уже поела.  
  
— И какой я парень, если не буду делиться?  
  
— Такой, которому не хватает калорий.  
  
— Так и знал, — ахнул Адриан, выуживая эклер, и возмущенно посмотрел на Леди. — Ты решила меня раскормить?  
  
— Ты меня поймал, — хихикнула Ледибаг, ткнув его пальчиком в бок. — Проведешь мне экскурсию или как?  
  
Адриан решительно кивнул, отложил сладости на кофейный столик и обнял Леди за талию.  
  
— Диван, — пробубнил он набитым тестом ртом, и Ледибаг закатила глаза.  
  
— Ну ладно, умник…  
  
— Телевизор, — продолжил он, ехидно ухмыляясь. Откусил еще один кусок от пирожного, а потом повел свою девушку по комнате. — Баскетбольное кольцо.  
  
Ледибаг с вызовом посмотрела на него.  
  
— И ты играешь?  
  
— Ох, я всегда играю, — подмигнул он и поиграл бровями, когда Леди не упала в обморок от его шарма.  
  
Адриан подумал, что в будущем надо будет побить свою девушку в баскетболе.  
  
— О-кей, что еще? — она метнулась отломать кусочек эклера. Инстинкты кричали Адриану отобрать у нее выпечку, но здравый смысл убедил его позволить Леди стянуть его драгоценные пирожные.  
  
«Так тоже неплохо», — хихикнуло либидо, крайне довольное видом Ледибаг, облизывающей свои губы от крема. Адриан отогнал эту мысль.  
  
— Скалодром, пандус для паркура, зиплайн.  
  
— О, да. Все что обычно стоит в комнате нормального подростка. У меня, например, три рампы для скейтбординга и водопад.  
  
— Значит следующее свидание устроим у тебя, — ляпнул Адриан прежде, чем осознал невозможность данного предложения. Ледибаг молчала, и он поспешил исправиться.  
  
— Эм, собрание книг на втором этаже! — вскинул он руку. — Там же Плагг хранит свои вещи.  
  
Ледибаг заинтересованно кивнула.  
  
— Кстати говоря о Плагге, — вежливо спросила она. — Где он?  
  
Едва она это сказала, ее взгляд упал на…  
  
— Почему он в аквариуме? — Ледибаг ошарашено подошла к тумбочке. Внутри стеклянного шара мирно дрых Плагг.  
  
— Плохих котят отправляют в угол позора во имя искупления грехов, — объяснил Адриан. Ледибаг бросила на него недоверчивый взгляд через плечо.  
  
— Ты не можешь наказать в буквальном смысле божество, Адриан, — она постучала по стеклу. — И почему он просто…

— Ледибаг! — прокричал Плагг, молнией вылетая из своей «тюрьмы». Громко мурлыча, он запутался в ее челке.

— Так ты решил выбрать легкий путь? — пробормотал Адриан.  
  
— А он разве так обычно не делает? — спросила Ледибаг. Ее губы растянулись в широкой улыбке по мере того, как квами продолжал тереться о ее лоб. Она подхватила Плагга и, усадив его к себе на ладони, поцеловала в лобик. — Ав-в-в, я тоже по тебе скучала, котенок!  
  
— Нет, он обычно царапает мою дверь, чтобы его выпустили в два ночи, — Адриан послал квами испепеляющий взгляд. Отчасти, потому что тот его нарочно бесил, отчасти потому что Плагг с самодовольной лыбой продолжал тереться о его Леди.  
  
— Он будит меня каждую ночь на протяжении всех трех лет. Хотя более чем способен выйти самостоятельно!  
  
— Если ко мне относятся, как к обычному коту, — фыркнул Плагг, — то вести себя буду соответствующе.  
  
— У какого это кота есть свой собственный планшет и запасы сыра, что хватит на целую маленькую армию?!  
  
— Я уже говорил, что…  
  
Около двух минут они пререкались. Это почти переросло в кошачью драку, но в итоге по просьбе Ледибаг Плагг согласился оставить их вдвоем. Он растаял под взглядом ее голубых глаз и сказал, что он будет наверху, если понадобится ей. Адриан нашел бы смешным, насколько податливо ведет себя его квами, когда дело касается Леди, если бы сам был не так этим поражен.  
  
«Ох, да кто бы говорил, котенок».  
  
Черт, он пересекает все рамки дозволенного.  
  
— Итак! — продолжил Адриан, засовывая в рот последний кусок эклера. — Давай продолжим?  
  
— Давай, — кивнула Ледибаг.  
  
— О-кей, мы вроде как пропустили кровать, так что… — Адриан махнул рукой в противоположном направлении. — Кровать.  
  
— Она кажется удобной, — сострила она, погладив рукой одеяло. Адриан сглотнул — во рту моментально пересохло.  
  
Наверно Ледибаг просто не подозревает, какой эффект производят подобные замечания на него. Или она была просто слишком хороша в намеках. Но независимо от того, дразнила она его намеренно, или нет, это было ужасно. Просто видя ее так близко к тому месту, где обычно разыгрывается большинство его фантазий, Адриан ощущал, как под воротником становится жарко, но чтобы она еще и рассуждала, насколько удобная у него кровать?  
  
Сущая пытка.  
  
— Да, она довольно…ай! — он чуть не разорвал себе легкие, ведь Ледибаг мягко приземлилась на край его кровати и принялась поглаживать руками одеяло, отчего пыл внутри Адриана никак не угасал.  
  
«О, нет. Это плохо, — затрещал его ум. Адриан пытался сохранить некое подобие хладнокровия, глядя как его девушка елозит ягодицами по матрасу. — Ледибаг. Ледибаг у меня на кровати. Ледибаг улыбается, сидя у меня на кровати. Ледибаг сжимает простыни, а я придавливаю ее к…»  
  
И если до этого зрелище было недостаточно компрометирующим, то теперь оно точно им стало. Ледибаг подпрыгнула на попе.  
  
И Адриан почти подавился языком.  
  
— Еще и пружинит! — хихикнула Ледибаг, двигаясь вверх-вниз, а ее хвостики приплясывали вслед за ней.  
  
Адриан мог только кивнуть. Он знал, что если откроет рот, то скажет только нечто вроде: «Может, проверим, насколько она прочная?»  
  
— Прости, — Ледибаг остановилась, заметив его контуженное выражение лица. — Э…я отвлеклась.  
  
«Не извиняйся, попрыгай еще».  
  
— Полагаю, надо встать…  
  
«Или я могу присоединиться».  
  
— …не хочу портить оставшуюся часть экскурсии.  
  
«Какая экскурсия? Она окончена. Это последняя остановка».  
  
Адриан просто глядел, как Ледибаг, борясь с желанием снова броситься на мягкий матрас, встает. «У нас еще целая ночь впереди», — напомнил он себе, стараясь не терять надежду. В голове возникли образы, как он с Ледибаг вместе скачут на ох-каком-пружинистом матрасе.  
  
Адриан не мог подтвердить, что они в его голове просто обнимались… или забабахали действо, соответствующее рейтингу G.  
  
Он посмотрел, как она весело изучает аркадные игры, — и решил, что лучше не зацикливаться.  
  


* * *

  
После того, как она драла ему задницу (а он был уверен, что она выиграла бы у него и с двумя завязанными за спиной руками) целых двадцать минут, Адриан утянул Ледибаг обратно на диван, попутно отпихивая с пути пылесос, и выложил перед ней свою богатую Blu-Ray коллекцию. К его глубочайшему удовольствию, Леди выбрала его любимый «Ходячий замок». А потом решила еще и отказаться от своего пледа и залезть к нему, со смущенной улыбкой прижимаясь к парню теплым боком.  
  
— М-можно же? — все равно спросила она. Адриан поклялся, что его сердце почти взорвалось.  
  
Да, оставьте его обниматься с девушкой, под которой он вчера почти кончил.  
  
— Конечно, — выдохнул он, закутывая их в пушистый кокон.  
  
Довольно вздохнув, Ледибаг прижалась к его боку, поджимая ноги и обвивая свою руку с его. Запустив фильм и кинув пульт на столик, Адриан посильнее вжался в их маленьком теплом убежище, неспособный убрать с лица глупую улыбку, появившуюся в тот момент, когда он сжал под одеялом девичью ладонь.  
  
Сцена прямиком из его самых глупых романтических фантазий. Пирожные, фильм от студии Гибли и обнимашки с Ледибаг? Адриан был в раю. Две минуты спустя он уже планировал завлечь ее в гости завтра, а еще было бы классно и послезавтра.  
Все было так хорошо — даже идеально. Но Адриану было правда тяжело сосредоточиться на (правда, знакомом) сюжете, когда его девушка так уютно расположилась рядом.  
  
Из-за этого и еще из-за того, что Ледибаг была неспособна провести более двух минут просмотра без комментария.  
  
— Стой, Хаул — злодей или?..  
  
— Мне нравится думать, что он нейтральный персонаж.  
  
— Почему у них война?  
  
— Ну, они…  
  
— И как это Софи только иногда старая?  
  
— Она…  
  
— Кальцифер владеет замком? И если да, то будет ли-м-м-мфф!  
  
Адриан поклялся, что больше никогда не заткнет свою Леди поцелуем.  
  
К счастью, это не распространялось на кексы.  
  
Он обнаружил, что когда рот Ледибаг занят, то ее комментарии сводятся к минимуму, и Адриан не мог придумать более достойной жертвы за свои сладости. А Леди смеялась над вспышками Хаула, ахала на каждый поворот сюжета, и даже пускала слезу на душещипательных сценах. К тому времени, когда они добрались до финала фильма, каждая мышца в теле Адриана была расслаблена.  
  
Напряжение из-за работы, его отца… все это сейчас казалось несущественным. Адриан решил, что с удовольствием проживет хоть миллион плохих дней, если все они будут заканчиваться вот так. С его девушкой рядом с ним, блаженно полным желудком и мягко освещенной комнатой, которая перестала ощущаться тюрьмой.  
  
И даже внезапно начавшийся ливень, который обычно вгонял его в депрессию, не сумел сегодня погасить его дух. Адриан упустил тот момент, когда он начался, и заметил только тогда, когда Ледибаг что-то пробормотала о том, что ей нравится дождь. Она, просто волшебно улыбаясь, смотрела на него, и в ее глазах плескалась такая нежность, что он даже не сумел сообразить, когда она прильнула к нему вновь.

Он чувствовал исходящее от Ледибаг тепло внутри кокона их одеяла. Он чувствовал успокоение, ощущая своей грудной клеткой вздымающуюся девичью грудь. Его комната стала намного уютнее, как только рядом появился человек, скрашивающий одиночество.

(И этот самый человек сейчас практически лежал на нем, но забудем об этом.)  
  
Дождь продолжал идти, гремел гром, а они держались за руки и кушали пирожные. Его день начался сущим адом, но закончился путешествием прямиком в рай. Адриан был счастлив, дышал свободно. И чувствуя легкость, положил голову Ледибаг на плечо.  
  
Ну… он попытался положить голову Ледибаг на плечо.  
  
— Ты слишком высокий для этого, — проворчала она, но совсем беззлобно, пока Адриан продолжал моститься куда-то ей в изгиб шеи. Разница в росте нисколько не уменьшалась, когда они сидели, отчего выполнить данное действие казалось настоящим подвигом. Но Адриан не привык сдаваться.  
  
— Может и так, — признал он, сгибаясь так сильно, как возможно, чтобы при этом не оказаться полностью под одеялом. — Или это ты слишком маленькая.  
  
В итоге именно Ледибаг решила их проблему, вероятно потому что устала наблюдать за его ерзанием. Не отрывая взгляда от телевизора, она скользнула ему на колени, и Адриан привлек свою девушку спиной к своей груди и благодарно потерся о нее носом.  
  
Он правда пытался сосредоточиться на фильме. Но смотреть, как человекоподобная птица летает вокруг живого пугала, было не так интересно, как уделить внимание коже шеи, что так приглашающее оказалась у самого его носа. И не так много прошло времени, как его пресловутое кошачье внимание переключилось именно на нее.  
  
Адриан прижался вплотную к местечку на шее Ледибаг, где заканчивалась линия роста волос, и крылья его носа затрепетали, встречаясь с темными прядями. Он снова оказался под властью исходящего от нее аромата, запаха его Леди, хотя на этот раз голод не мог отвлечь его от аромата.  
  
(Ну, по крайней мере тот голод, что касается еды.)  
  
Первые поцелуи были неспешными короткими прикосновениями, которые осыпали тонкую шею, пока Ледибаг досматривала фильм. Если бы у Адриана была сейчас более холодная голова, он бы сумел понять, какой подтекст несут в себе его действия (пригласить девушку потусоваться, расположиться на диване, и начать к ней подкатывать, как только фильм начал подходить к концу), но он просто не смог найти убедительной причины, почему он должен оторваться от нее.  
  
Ледибаг же не возражала.  
  
Поцелуи переросли в короткие прикосновения языка, будто он хотел слизать ту сладость, что учуял от кожи. Он прижался к ней настойчиво и горячо. Нет, оказалось, что Ледибаг не покрыта глазурью, но Адриан пришел к выводу, что тонкий вкус пота, и кожи, и девушки, что он ощутил, куда более яркий. Он ощутил, как она сглотнула, увидел, как по шее там, где он касался, побежали мурашки, да и все едва заметные реакции ее тела будто давали ему разрешение продолжать.  
  
И снова…  
  
— Все хорошо? — прошептал Адриан в чувствительную зону под линией подбородка. Ему нужно было услышать разрешение от Леди несмотря на то, что все остальные сигналы намекали, что все просто отлично. Назовите его странным, но он не хотел повторения, произошедшего под щитом.  
  
— Прекрасно, — ответила она. Ее голос посылал вибрации по коже под его губами. После короткой паузы (подразумевающей колебания), Ледибаг подвинулась, и одеяло между ними спуталось еще сильнее, потому что девушка повернулась к нему лицом.

Довольный новой позицией, Адриан очень медленно, почти лениво, прошелся губами по нежной щеке, а затем рискнул прикоснуться к ее ушку. Он обвел языком пятнистую сережку, будто бы отдавая дань Камню Чудес, что свел их вместе, и Леди поежилась.  
  
— Не сломай их, — предупредила она, хотя ничего предупреждающего в тоне голоса не слышалось. Он упал на октаву ниже.  
  
— Не посмею, — ответил Адриан таким же низким голосом.  
  
Их губы встретились, и никто больше не хотел говорить.  
  
Они словно оказались в пузыре: приглушенный звук бури за окном, пробивающийся сквозь стены, да их прерывистые вдохи и мелодичный перезвон из стартового меню DVD. Мягкое синее свечение от экрана, отражающееся на молодых людях, делало обстановку как-то интимнее. Вкус крема и сахара пронизывал рты с каждым движением губ. Все казалось правильным и что «так должно быть всегда», но прежде всего безошибочно ощущалось время.  
  
Время изучить каждую родинку и веснушку, которые он считал на Леди тысячу раз. Но теперь по-новому видел, находясь в уютных объятиях. Время для того, чтобы ее ноготки прошлись сквозь каждый волосок на его голове, пока он окончательно не растает на этом диване. Время для рваных вздохов, что тянутся почти до неподвижности, пока их губы снова не воссоединятся в поцелуе.  
  
У них было время.  
  
Потому что они не в каком-то переулке. И не ограничены таймером Камней или страхом быть пойманными. Только он и она. Наедине, и (впервые в жизни) у них есть все время в мире.  
  
Они могли позволить себе медлить… или было что-то такое невероятное в этом, кажущееся удивительно легким.  
  
Слишком легким.  
  
Слишком легко пересечь границы, когда они буквально на носочках ходят вдоль запретной линии. Его губы, оставляющие яркие метки вдоль ее шеи были просто ошеломительными. Ее рука, что крадется вдоль внутренней линии его бедра, там, где никогда бы не оказалась, была немыслимой. Милые комплименты («Ты такая нежная» «Ты такая красивая») перерастали в нечто вроде «Я хочу тебя», «Я нуждаюсь в тебе» всего за несколько минут, и все вокруг завертелось с невероятной скоростью.  
  
Его губы, ее руки (или это были ее губы и его руки?) сжимали, дразнили, ласкали, опьяненные ощущением легкости. Все было объято ощущением сладостного онемения и щекотки, и…  
  
И когда ее пальцы сжали низ очень даже снимаемой футболки Адриана, чтобы, ну… снять ее, Маринетт поняла, что пора бежать.  
  
Она медленно, будто пытаясь очнуться от глубокого сна, отодвинулась, и губы Адриана со смачным звуком отлепились от ее кожи. Ледибаг отпустила спинку дивана и, вцепившись в сидения, инициировала полноценное отступление.  
  
— Мне нужно… — она пыталась выдавить подходящее оправдание, хотя в голове не было ничего, кроме еще двадцати определений удовольствия, а язык с трудом ворочался во рту. — Сходить пописать.  
  
И в эту секунду Маринетт пришла в себя и широко распахнула глаза, словно кто-то дал ей нюхнуть нашатыря.  
  
«Сходить пописать? Пописать?!!!»  
  
Сейчас бы просто _сдохнуть_.  
  
— Эм… ладно, — Адриан был в легком шоке. Он выглядел так, будто только что вышел из комы, глаза его были помутнены, а волосы растрепаны от ласк. — Ванная…  
  
— Я помню! — пискнула Маринетт и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, обошла диван. У нее что, всегда так срывается на писк голос? У Маринетт просто больше не было сил дальше об этом думать, так что она ускорилась по направлению ванной комнаты.  
  
Зайдя туда, Маринетт силой захлопнула дверь. Она опустилась на прохладный плиточный пол, который будто шипел от ее разгоряченного тела. Свет казался слишком ярким и резким после приглушенно освещенной комнаты. От этого было неприятно глазам, а еще в груди тяжело, и…

План!

У нее был план!  
  
Не только план, а еще и ужасно самодовольная квами, которая предложила удвоить ставки. Маринетт и так должна ей две (две!) коробки печенья за сегодняшнее свидание, и будь она _проклята_ , если ее гормоны или ухаживания Адриана снова встанут у нее на пути.  
  
Она собиралась признаться в любви Адриану Агресту. И она сделает это сегодня.  
  
Через семь-восемь минут (по прикидкам Маринетт), она сумела собраться с духом и покинуть помещение. Холодная вода из-под крана помогла… но мысль, что Адриан кучу раз наверняка находился в этой комнате абсолютно нагим, все портила. Процесс вытирания лица полотенцем, что лежало там, тоже помог… но вышитое в уголке «А.А.» и запах мыла, что она учуяла от хлопковой ткани, точно все портили.  
  
Оглядев себя в зеркале, она начала сочинять (что-нибудь подобающее героине), что скажет парню, когда выйдет…  
  
…и заметила следы засосов, которые определенно не помогали успокоиться!  
  
Он ее отметил! Он никогда так не делал!  
  
(Маринетт обнаружила, что мысль быть отмеченной нравится ей гораздо больше, чем она могла признать.)  
  
Но в итоге одного лишь страха, что Адриан будет ее расспрашивать о том, что с ней стряслось, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Маринетт вышла из ванной. И дрожи в коленках можно было противопоставить только стыд, если Адриан решит, что у нее запор или типа того.  
  
И с этой мыслью она выскользнула оттуда и вернулась обратно в комнату.  
  
После яркого освещения в ванной, Маринетт несколько секунд щурилась, не в состоянии сориентироваться в полумраке, но ее глаза (привыкшие к еженедельным полуночным патрулям) быстро пришли в норму. Она сделала несколько тихих шагов в направлении высокой фигуры (естественно принадлежавшей Адриану), что убирала неиспользованное девушкой одеяло в шкаф. Фигура выпрямилась и подтянула за резинку штаны…  
  
Стоп, когда это он переоделся в пижамные штаны? И что это…  
  
— Ты носишь пижаму Ледибаг?  
  
Адриан вздрогнул, повернулся к ней и, шипя, выставил несуществующие когти. Он все еще вел себя, как Кот Нуар… несмотря на контрастирующий выбор одежды.  
  
— Боже, я забыл, какая ты тихая, — охнул он, прижимая одну руку к груди и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
  
— Я не хотела тебя напугать, — хихикнула Маринетт, разглядывая его пижаму в черный горошек. У нее сердце не выдерживало этой несправедливой милоты.  
  
Адриан стоял в обтягивающей черной футболке — и она точно знала, что она детского размера, потому что пыталась достать такую же Алье на день рождения. Спереди на футболке было напечатано розовым ее имя, а его окружал рой божьих коровок, похожий на тот, что вылетает из йо-йо для исправления погромов. Очень милый дизайн, несмотря на то, что рисунок слегка растянулся по широкой грудной клетке, а сама футболка задиралась на несколько сантиметров.  
  
В противовес штаны (красные в черный горошек, естественно) точно рассчитывались на взрослого. Маринетт это знала, потому что видела, как ее мама взяла себе точно такие же в женском отделе какого-то популярного магазина месяца три назад. Они подходили лучше — не идеально, но намного лучше. Разве что места между ног было не так много, да и сами штаны были немного коротковаты.  
  
Не хватало только домашних тапочек Ледибаг.  
  
И если Адриану было сейчас хоть немного стыдно, он этого не показывал. Он даже принялся перед ней паясничать.  
  
— Смотри, как мы подходим друг другу! — сказал он, и покрутился вокруг собственной оси. Продолжая крутиться, он поднял руки: футболка задралась еще выше, а ткань штанов на бедрах трепетала от движений, ведь не хватало объема женских бедер, для которых был предназначен покрой. Но, несмотря на все это, парню все равно удалось заставить этот жалкий наряд выглядеть как самую раскупаемую новинку сезона.  
  
«Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!» — мысленно кричала Маринетт.  
  
— Выглядишь как придурок, — вместо этого произносил ее рот.  
  
Так, уже неплохо.  
  
— Я же сказал, что мы подходим друг другу, — съехидничал Адриан, подмигнув, отчего у Маринетт внезапно ускорился пульс. Она склонила голову, чтобы он не заметил расползшийся по ее лицу румянец.  
  
Это же Кот Нуар! Напарник, который когда-то зимой лизнул фонарный столб, потому что он «слишком горяч для законов термодинамики». Парень, который имеет привычку бегать на четвереньках, потому что так больше похож на представителя семейства кошачьих. И глупый подросток, надевающий на себя детскую одежду, чтобы выглядеть, как его девушка!  
  
И она все еще беспомощна…  
  
 **Она очарована! Очарована!**  
  
…рядом с ним.  
  
Она точно снимет с этого кошака кожу. Сразу, как скажет…  
  
— Просто из любопытства, сколько времени?  
  
Нет, не это. «Черт возьми, Маринетт, соберись уже!»  
  
— Сейчас… — Адриан достал телефон из кармана пижамных штанов и развернул к ней дисплей. — Уже десятый час, тебе пора?  
  
— Нет-нет, — пробормотала Маринетт, проводя пальцами по краю мобильного.  
  
Улыбнувшись экрану, на котором стояло фото с четырьмя очень знакомыми ей людьми, на счастливых лицах которых играли фиолетовые отблески с того концерта. Она почувствовала укол (наверное, тоски) от воспоминаний, которые могла назвать наисчастливейшими.  
  
— Расскажешь про них? Про твоих друзей, я об этом.  
  
Она знала, что тянет с признанием, но любопытство было сильнее. Кроме того Адриан выглядел так, будто она только что предложила ему руку и сердце, вот так же дрожа от нетерпения. Ну как она может остановить его сейчас?  
  
— Хорошо. Вот это Нино, — взволнованно начал он, наклоняя к ней дисплей телефона, чтобы она могла хорошо разглядеть фото, которое видела уже сотни раз.  
  
— Он был акуманизированным и называл себя Бабблером, ты наверное помнишь тот мой день рождения.  
  
— Да, вечеринка была не очень, — попыталась пошутить Мари.  
  
«Шутки — это хорошо и безопасно. Шутки — это вам не признания в любви, и заканчиваются без потерь».  
  
— Пока ты не появилась, — Адриан чмокнул ее в макушку. — Короче, Нино — мой лучший бро. Он иногда дерганный, но зато мирится с моим неумением общаться с людьми, так что, думаю, мы квиты. Я даже бы сказал, что мы на сорок процентов не по-детски любим друг друга.  
  
Маринетт еле удержалась от смешка. «Мы оба знаем, что процент приближается к семидесяти», — подумала она, вспоминая, насколько крепка (и может немного граничит с голубой) их дружба.  
  
Она отметила, что не прочь отдать вспомогательную роль Нино. Хотя, их практически братские узы пугали, если честно.  
  
— И я уверен, что ты знаешь девушку, которая делает фото, — продолжил Адриан. — Леди Вай-Фай, ака автор Ледиблога, ака Алья Сезер. Она мой друг столько же, сколько и Нино.  
  
— Похоже, они очень подходят друг другу.  
  
— О, ну да. Правда я не уверен, что они встречаются. Нино отмалчивается. — Адриан покачал головой, разделяя замешательство ее по поводу статуса их друзей. — А, ну, мы с Маринетт иногда об этом спорим.  
  
«Вот и настал мой черед».  
  
— Маринетт? — невинным голоском поинтересовалась она, пытаясь не выглядеть так, будто сейчас выпрыгнет из кожи.

— Да, помнишь девушку, что помогала нам с Иллюстратором? Мы в одном классе.

— Ты не говорил  
  
— Тогда говорю! Она мой третий лучший друг… на самом деле. Я могу ее даже назвать своим первым лучшим другом. Она — первый человек, в котором я увидел друга, — он задумчиво пожал плечами. — Но я думаю, что только недавно стал ей нравиться.  
  
— Что?! — почти закричала Маринетт, отчего Адриан подпрыгнул. Она прочистила горло, и сделала естественное лицо, выражающее любопытство. — То есть… почему ты так считаешь?  
  
— Мы познакомились не в самой лучшей ситуации, — Адриан поморщился, без сомнений вспоминая тот случай с жвачкой. — Это было небольшое недопонимание из-за того, что я был абсолютный профан в общении с людьми, ведь до этого учился дома, и мне понадобилось время, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
  
Маринетт могла только сглотнуть.  
  
Он думал, что не нравился ей? Да как вообще так получилось, что он не понял, что она втюрилась в него по самое мама-не-горюй?! Маринетт казалось, что ее влюбленность очевидна так же, как нос на ее лице, но, видимо, она недооценила неспособность Адриана оценивать обстановку.  
  
И внезапно все его поведение за последние три года стало головокружительно понятным.  
  
Адриан был милым парнем, джентльменом, старающимся всегда смягчить конфликтные ситуации, и поэтому она считала, что он в курсе о ее чувствах и просто не хотел разбить ей сердце. Что было лучшим выходом. Вот как она объясняла его отношение к ней.  
  
Сейчас Маринетт не могла решить, какое рассуждение было лучше, а какое хуже.  
  
— Но сейчас у нас все хорошо! — сказал Адриан, пробиваясь в ее внутренние размышления. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.  
  
«Так и есть! Все отлично! У нас все отлично!»  
  
— Маринетт… ну… — он замолчал. Его невероятно искренняя улыбка сбивала с ритма сердце Мари, и она решила в скором времени обязательно наведаться к врачу. Ведь пугающее трепетание под ребрами не сулит ничего хорошего? — Ее все обожают, серьезно. Да и, по правде, она одна из самых популярных девушек в школе.  
  
А вот это для нее новость.  
  
— Го-говоришь так, будто она идеальная, — сказала Маринетт, проклиная внезапно вернувшееся заикание, которое отлично иллюстрировало, насколько она далека от идеала.  
  
— Хм… не думаю, что кто-то может быть абсолютно идеальным.  
  
Маринетт ожидала неизбежное «Кроме тебя, моя Леди!», но к ее удивлению, он этого не сказал.  
  
Она обнаружила, что не против этого.  
  
— Как и у всех, у Маринетт есть свои недостатки. Она имеет привычку брать на себя слишком много и начинать путаться в словах, — Адриан тепло усмехнулся. — Помню, как-то раз, она баллотировалась в президенты класса на перевыборах, одновременно с этим пекла кексы на благотворительность и шила свадебное платье для соседки. Она зашла в класс, посмотрела мне в глаза и сказала: «Привет, утречко, как прошел ты?». Боже, я бы упал со стула от смеха, если бы она не выглядела такой смущенной!  
  
Маринетт хотела вставить слово или хотя бы вопль, или кучу непонятных звуков, но Адриан был в ударе, поэтому она не могла его остановить.  
  
— Еще когда она раздражена, то морщит нос. Я давно понял, что когда она так делает, надо убираться с ее пути.  
  
— Это наверное с-странно выглядит, да?  
  
— Не, на самом деле довольно очаровательно, — так, она дышит? Кажется, нет. — Страшно и очаровательно. О! Я говорил, что еще она любит моду?  
  
— Н-не говорил.  
  
— Да, половину своей одежды она сшила сама… Она безумно талантливая!  
  
— Вот сейчас я должна ревновать? — вяло поддела его Маринетт, изо всех сил пытаясь игриво покачать пальцем, несмотря на безудержный восторг, что она сейчас испытывала.  
  
Да у Адриана звезды в глазах. Почему?!  
  
— Ты должна очень сильно ревновать, и не только потому, что ты шикарна, когда исходишься от ревности, — он пошевелил бровями, давая понять, что просто шутит. — Видишь ли, Маринетт бескорыстная…  
  
Она?  
  
— …добрая…  
  
Он точно говорит о ней? О Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн?  
  
— …милая…  
  
Пошел к черту доктор, ей уже нужно в _реанимацию_.  
  
— …а еще она живет в пекарне, — восторженно завершил речь Адриан, вздыхая так, будто после этого им необходимо было мгновенно пожать друг другу руки, как после совершения удачной сделки. Зная его, она подумала, что он и намеревался это сделать.  
  
Маринетт проделала хорошую работу, чтобы не растечься в лужицу.  
  
— Ох, — (едва) выдавила она сквозь писк. — Круто.  
  
Не круто. Ничего из этого не круто. Ей надо остыть…  
  
Адриан так заботился о ней.  
  
О Маринетт.  
  
Он замечал столько мелочей касаемо ее. Он назвал ее бескорыстной, доброй и красивой. Каждое определение приносило огромное ликование внутри, и Маринетт была готова петь… правда ее язык прилип к небу.  
  
«Это к лучшему. Я особо ни в чем не преуспела».  
  
— Она классная, — промурчал Адриан, улыбаясь телефону и включая экран, который уже успел померкнуть. Маринетт, чувствуя головокружение, смотрела, как ее лицо на фото снова приобретает краски, и почувствовала прилив ностальгии.  
  
Прошло меньше двух месяцев, когда она сидела у него на плечах, покрывалась мурашками от поцелуев Кота и рук Адриана, погружалась в звучание музыки, и теперь она чувствовала, что с тех пор все изменилось.  
  
Так и есть.  
  
— Думаю, вы отлично бы поладили, если б встретились, — вздохнул Адриан. Его слова перемешались с далекими раскатами грома. Он выглядел задумчиво. Тоскливо.  
  
— Я понимаю, насколько для тебя важна тайна личности, и я говорил серьезно о том, что буду ждать сколько потребуется, но я просто… хочу показать тебя, понимаешь? Мои друзья полюбят тебя так же сильно, как и я. Я уверен.  
  
«…люблю тебя…»  
  
«Ну же, — приказало сознание. — Сейчас».  
  
— Алья прожужжит тебе все уши о том, какой потрясающей она считает Ледибаг, и обязательно захочет узнать о тебе все-все-все. Она наверняка посадит тебя и не отпустит, пока не услышит всю подноготную. Она в этом хороша, — прыснул Адриан, начиная ходить по комнате. — Я точно знаю, что вы с Нино сразу подружитесь. Уже вижу, как вы что-то вместе замышляете насчет меня. И Маринетт…  
  
— _Да?_ — она хотела ответить, хотела сбросить маску и утопать в его объятиях. Хотела сказать, что любит его, поблагодарить его, попросить прощения за все-все-все, что она когда-либо сделала неправильно. Она хотела, чтобы он смог увидеть ее всю или хотя бы что-то, потому что одному богу известно, насколько он этого заслуживает. И даже больше этого.  
  
Она должна заставить свои связки работать.  
  
Язык наконец отлип от неба и подобрался к трем словам, что так ждали своего момента. Девушка нервно сжала кулаки.  
  
— Маринетт сделает твою жизнь в тысячу раз светлее, — выдохнул Адриан. Маринетт — нет. — В ту секунду, когда она увидит тебя, то сразу же озарит своей улыбкой, и у тебя сразу же появится новый друг. Вас двоих будет не остановить.  
  
Он вдохновенно тряхнул головой, а Маринетт нервно повела своей. Нормально, что ей хочется плакать?  
  
— Маринетт и Ледибаг, — восхищался Адриан, — мои самые любимые девушки в…  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю!  
  
С ослепительным чувством искренности — и облегчения — признание сорвалось с губ Маринетт…  
  
…и ровно в ту же секунду ослепительная вспышка озарила комнату.

* * *

Фанарт:    
Адриан в пижаме:  <http://praydricn.tumblr.com/post/147136155617/i-severely-need-to-catch-up-with-tlatb-but-i>   
И диалог про ревность:  <http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/146615869214/oh-boi-i-just-really-like-these-moments-when-he>


	36. Chapter 36

_Часть, в которой понятие любви упоминается 63 раза. (Автор — прирожденная писательница)._

* * *

  
Для Адриана любовь была абстрактным понятием.  
  
Как редкое сказочное существо — более недосягаемое, чем квами, который частенько посапывал в его кармане, и куда более нереальное. Жанр, отпечатанный на корешках книг, которые он, укрывшись одеялом с головой, читал в одиннадцать лет, или тема просматриваемых Плаггом безвкусных реалити-шоу.  
  
Фантазия.  
  
Образ.  
  
Но это не значило, что он не мог любить! Потому что, _господи_ , он был влюблен. Адриан любил глубоко и всей душой. Он любил отца, своих друзей, и, конечно, любил Ледибаг… но считал любовь односторонним чувством. Что-то, что он дарил другим, не ожидая ничего взамен.  
  
Честно говоря, он уже забыл, что любовь может быть взаимна. Что она _подразумевает_ взаимность.  
  
А потом удар молнии.  
  
(Как буквально, так и образно.)  
  
У Адриана сердце подскочило к горлу. Но едва ли именно раскат грома и отразившийся от стен бледный свет вспышки молнии можно было винить в том, что у него буквально вскипела кровь.  
  
Потому что Ледибаг только что _сказала_ …  
  
— Черт! — она шлепнула ладонью по губам, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
— Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, я _не так_ планировала это сказать! Я-я продумала целое признание, которое должно было быть супер-романтичным, но когда ты поцеловал меня на базе вчера, я про него забыла, а потом Тикки поспорила со мной на гору печенья, и я решила: «Отлично! Я скажу ему сегодня!», но ты _снова_ меня поцеловал, и я отвлеклась на пижамы и обнимашки и **у-у-у-угх-х-х!**   
  
Она застонала и ткнула в него пальцем.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, но ты слишком ми _и-и-и-и-гх-х-х-х!_   
  
Адриан иногда забывал, что даже непоколебимая Ледибаг может теряться.  
  
Не спрашивайте, _с чего_ он решил, что утянуть ее на кровать было адекватной реакцией (он вообще в этот момент не особо трезво мыслил), но он сделал именно так. Не успел его рассудок до конца осознать, что происходит, Адриан раненным зверем бросился на Ледибаг, схватил ее поперек живота, и уронил их обоих на кровать.  
  
Удивленный писк Ледибаг оказался почти неслышен за приглушенным шумом дождя, смешавшимся с мягким звуком столкновения тел с матрасом. Ее волосы разметались и стали похожи на два фейерверка на Дне взятия Бастилии. Она была прекрасна. Даже сногсшибательна. Но Адриана едва ли волновал этот умопомрачающий вид, потому что….  
  
— Ты только что призналась мне в любви! — наполовину удивленно, наполовину скептически воскликнул он. Но все-таки неподдельной радости в его голосе было больше.  
  
— Вообще-то, — просипела от недостатка воздуха Леди, при этом все равно улыбаясь. — Даже дважды.  
  
«Дважды! — возликовал его рассудок, разбивая о кору головного мозга метафорическую бутылку с шампанским. — Она сказала это дважды!»  
  
— Ты любишь меня? Типа… _любишь_ -любишь меня? — переспросил он.  
  
Ему нужно убедиться, что он все правильно понял. Нужны _доказательства_ , что это не очередной счастливый сон, по окончании которого он проснется в холодной пустой кровати.  
  
— Боже мой… — Ледибаг закрыла ладонями лицо, но Адриан быстро отнял ее руки и умоляюще на нее посмотрел. Увидев его отчаяние, она смягчилась и погладила его напрягшееся лицо.  
  
— Да, Котенок, — проворковала она. Ее взгляд полностью подтверждал, что она говорит правду. — Я люблю-люблю тебя.  
  
Адриан напрягся, ожидая звона будильника и возвращения в жестокую реальность.  
  
…  
  
Этого не случилось.  
  
— Ты… любишь меня, — повторил он растерянным шепотом, словно убеждая самого себя. — Ты любишь меня, а я тебя.  
  
В горле начало печь. Сейчас он расплачется.  
  
— Мы…  
  
Он шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Мы любим друг друга?  
  
А затем случилась самая удивительная, невероятная, _чудесная_ вещь.  
  
Ледибаг кивнула.  
  
— Да.  
  
И Адриан расклеился.  
  
Вслепую, зная лишь, что ему нужно быть ближе к девушке ( _его_ девушке!) настолько, насколько это возможно, он поймал Ледибаг в сокрушительные объятия. Вдыхая ее запах, он выдавил всхлип. Он не знал, что делать с руками: погладить ее волосы? Обхватить щеки? Сложное решение, а единственным правильным ответом было сделать все сразу. Так что Адриан (Ревущая белуга™), принялся гладить свою девушку, как самый эмоционально разошедшийся таможенник в мире, а Ледибаг (добрая, понимающая Ледибаг) позволила ему это делать.  
  
Она отвечала на его неловкие поглаживания своими более спокойными ласками, поцелуями в макушку и шепотом его имен. Адриан не знал, какое ему кажется наименее важным. Они оба звучали до боли сладко, когда она произносила их своим ласковым голосом. Оба принадлежали юноше, в которого она каким-то _невероятным образом_ влюбилась. И самое важное — они оба принадлежали ему. Также как и он сам принадлежал ей.  
  
Они просто принадлежали друг другу.  
  
— Я л-люблю тебя, — Адриан шмыгнул носом ей в плечо. Он не был уверен, что говорил ей об этом сегодня. И даже если говорил, это неважно.  
  
(Он всегда напомнит ей.)  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тут же ответила Леди; подлинная искренность ( _облегчение_ ) в ее голосе заставила следующий всхлип Адриана обратиться в икоту. Или смешок. Он поцеловал ее в плечо. — Не верится, что я столько ждала, чтобы сказать тебе это. Я правда люблю тебя. Люблю тебя уже так долго, и я…  
  
Она затихла, заставляя неукротимую радость, бурлящую в груди Адриана, подернуться пленкой растерянности из-за поникшего тона.  
  
Адриан неохотно оторвался от ее плеча, вытер нос и внимательно посмотрел на нервничающую Ледибаг.  
  
— Прости меня за то, что я иногда такая упрямая, — прошептала она, играя с кончиками его волос и явно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. — И-и прости, что так долго не говорила тебе о своих чувствах.  
  
Ее было уже едва слышно. Ледибаг откинулась назад, полностью укладываясь на постель.  
  
— Прости, что у меня многое занимает столько времени…  
  
Ну вот опять.  
  
Адриан бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не был немного… расстроен… из-за того, что его девушка продолжает хранить тайну своей личности. Он говорил, что подождет, пока она не будет готова, и сдержит обещание, но никто не будет его винить за любопытство. Потому что, ну правда, кем была Ледибаг, раз продолжала отказываться раскрыться ему?

Он рассмотрел всевозможные варианты, начиная от простого, что у нее «проблемы с самооценкой», заканчивая тем, что она «маньяк-убийца в бегах». Но ничего не подходило. Десять к одному, что Ледибаг в жизни была голубоглазой, темноволосой девушкой, не носящей постоянно пятнистый костюм. Так к чему весь этот цирк? Откуда такая секретность?

Сложившаяся ситуация была целиком и полностью одним сплошным тестом на сдержанность, но он был готов на это ради нее.  
  
Потому что Ледибаг никогда не разочарует своего Кота.  
  
Это он знал наверняка.  
  
— Скажешь еще раз?  
  
Несмотря на его мягкий тон Ледибаг выглядела пораженной, и Адриан едва подавил желание рассмеяться на ее взгляд (и от того не менее очаровательный) исподлобья. Она наверняка ожидала пресловутый диалог о «тайне личности» или еще один раунд попыток убедить ее сбросить трансформу, но Адриан понял, что у него нет настроения затрагивать эту тему. Вообще.  
  
Она любила его. А он ее. _Вот_ что имело значение прямо сейчас.  
  
Кроме того, он верил Ледибаг. Безоговорочно. Достаточно, чтобы верить, что у нее есть причины сохранять анонимность, и что она раскроется, когда придет время.  
  
Ни для нее, ни для него. А для _них_ .  
  
Внезапное «они» вызвало на лице Адриана широкую улыбку.  
  
— Скажи мне еще раз, — повторил он, переворачивая их, что Леди оказалась теперь лежащей на нем. — Что ты ко мне чувствуешь?  
  
Ледибаг задумчиво изогнула губы, а потом поняла. Она застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ, сложила перед собой руки и уткнулась в них подбородком.  
  
— Я тебя люблю.  
  
— Еще, — попросил он. В животе трепетали бабочки. Он никогда не устанет слышать эти слова, даже если она будет повторять их каждый час, каждый день следующие сто лет.  
  
(Он не мог не надеяться, что так и будет.)  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — на этот раз чуть уверенней сказала она.  
  
— Еще раз, — велел Адриан, задыхаясь от счастья, — с чувством!  
  
С пылающими щеками Ледибаг сделала глубокий вдох, задержала дыхание на секунду и уткнулась лицом парню в ключицы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя! — прокричала она ему в футболку. — Я люблю твою улыбку. Я люблю твой смех. Я люблю, когда ты ведешь себя как задрот или отпускаешь свои глупые каламбуры, или бросаешься защищать меня, даже если сам можешь пострадать. Я люблю тебя как Адриана, и я люблю тебя как Кота, и м-м-м-м-м-м-м… _Яправдалюблютебяхорошо_ ?!  
  
Комната погрузилась в тишину. Слышен был лишь дождь и звон колоколов вдали.  
  
(Хотя скорее всего звон был у Адриана в голове, ведь Нотр-Дам ночью не работал.)  
  
— Лавбаг, — промурлыкал он, борясь с новым спазмом в горле, потому что _плакать второй раз за ночь — это, черт возьми, слишком_ . — Подними голову.  
  
Ледибаг потрясла головой.  
  
— Нет, — ответила она, так и не оторвав лицо от его грудной клетки.  
  
— Пожалуйста?  
  
Снова отказ.  
  
— Но я очень хочу тебя поцеловать.  
  
…  
  
Ледибаг медленно приподняла подбородок, открывая потрясающий вид на свои пылающие щеки. Адриан сказал бы ей, что она сейчас очень милая…  
  
Если бы был в состоянии говорить.  
  
Он дни и ночи проводил, мечтая о шансе выразить всю глубину своих чувств, но сейчас, когда этот момент наступил, Адриан чувствовал, что неважно, что он скажет. Все это и рядом не будет стоять с ее признанием. Пойманный ее взглядом, он мог едва _дышать_ , не то чтобы начинать петь дифирамбы о своих чувствах.  
  
Разве простого «я тебя люблю» может быть достаточно?  
  
(Нет.)  
  
Поэтому он ее поцеловал.  
  
Адриан поцеловал свою Леди. И через этот поцелуй попытался выразить всю свою любовь к ней. _До последней капли._   
  
Каждый день, проведенный в тоске. Каждую ночь, проведенную, изнемогая от желания. Каждую минуту, проведенную в надежде, что придет время, когда Леди ответит на всю его любовь (или хотя бы ее часть).  
  
И когда Ледибаг вздохнула, изгибая губы в блаженной улыбке, Адриан понял, что это было.  
  
До. Последней. Капли.  
  
Она ответила на поцелуй с не меньшим рвением, а может даже большим, как можно судить по активным движениям ее языка. Адриан едва мог _думать_ сквозь громкий стук его сердца. Он был готов взорваться от обожания, тепла ласк, получаемых от Леди (ее _ответа_ ), которые угрожали испепелить его изнутри.  
  
Если ее губы не прикончат его первыми.  
  
Уже привычно их поцелуй становился все жарче. Они переместились и лежали теперь лицом к лицу, сплетя руки и ноги, что, казалось, их тела стали одним целым извивающимся нечто. Девичьи пальцы гладили его по волосам, немного оттягивая их так, как ему всегда нравилось.  
  
(Она знала его как облупленного. Знала его, и _все еще любила_ ).  
  
«Она любит меня… любит меня… любит меня…» — стучало у Адриана в голове. Хотя он обычно держал глаза закрытыми, когда они целовались, он обнаружил, что невозможно отказаться от того, чтобы видеть его Леди (его любовь!), когда она предоставила полную власть над собой.  
  
Растрепанные темные пряди челки разметались по лбу. Бледная кожа, осыпанная веснушками, окрасилась в легкий румянец. И неизменная красная маска, что всегда вызывала неявный укол в сердце, также была одним из его любимых зрелищ.  
  
Ее лицо, которое он узнает где угодно.  
  
…Тонкая рука скользнула вниз и прихватила его за задницу.  
  
Несмотря на эмоциональную тяжесть их положения, Адриан все равно ощутил — внутри все загорается от ее прикосновения. Словно разлитый бензин ждет искры.  
  
Сейчас было неподходящее время для подобного, он это прекрасно понимал. Не с ее восемнадцатью (да, он считал) признаниями в любви. Но все романтические понятия, что есть в мире, не отменяют того факта, что они сейчас лежат в его постели.  
  
Грудью к груди. Рукой к щеке. Бедром к…  
  
И-и-и-и вот и _вспышка_ .  
  
— Уже? — ехидно и слегка недоверчиво спросила Ледибаг. Ее пальцы замерли. Не то чтобы от этого стало легче нарастающему возбуждению, и со сдавленным «извини» Адриан начал отползать.  
  
И был остановлен ногой, зацепившей его за бедро.  
  
— Да все в порядке, — шепнула Ледибаг. Адриан мог поклясться, что был подвергнут особой магии, просачивающейся из ее голоса, созданной специально под него.  
  
И она привлекла его в еще один поцелуй. Зачаровала его, и Адриан облизал ее губы, принимая сладкий яд прямо из источника. Его руки обняли ее за талию. Он поддавался влиянию, принуждению, обнаруживая, что не в силах противиться ей.  
  
(Хотя он не особо сопротивлялся.)  
  
Сказать по правде, Адриан приобрел зависимость еще с первого их поцелуя, и не собирался избавляться от нее. Так же быстро, как совершаются грехи, он оказался пойманным на крючок.  
  
Поцелуи не убивают. Даже такие разрушительные, как ее.  
  
…А вот рука, скользнувшая ему под футболку…  
  
Показала ее хищную натуру.  
  
Все еще не отпуская его губы, Леди тонкими пальцами исследовала его живот, и Адриан вздрогнул, когда они опустились ниже. Запыхавшийся, он откинулся назад и вопросительно поднял бровь. «Сегодня кое-кто больно игривый…»  
  
Игривый, но и настороженный, если об этом можно было судить по ее лицу.  
  
Ледибаг прикусила губу, но не «эй, красавчик, иди ко мне», а скорее нерешительно. То, что она колебалась, было вполне объяснимо — они никогда не пересекали этой границы. И пусть их *кхем* _мобильная переписка_ в полной мере успела продемонстрировать, что скрывается под слоями одежды, последние два месяца не особо отличились оголением друг перед другом. Костюмы были неснимаемы, от чего делался вывод, что любой их флирт ограничивался сообщениями, всплывающими на экранах мобильных телефонов.

Или фото. Или звонками. Или…

…Короче больше лаяло, чем кусало.  
  
(Хотя он вовсе не был против лая! Это было круто! Но Адриан был _не против_ хорошей дозы кус… неважно чего, он не собирался заканчивать эту мысль.)  
  
— Можешь снять, — предложил он, когда ее рука замерла под футболкой. — Я не против.  
  
Если говорить честно, то его взгляд на раздевание ради удовольствия собственной девушки выходит далеко за рамки «Я не против», но Адриан не собирался ее умолять.  
  
 ~~По крайней мере, пока Ледибаг сама не попросит.~~   
  
— И почему ты вдруг решил, что я хочу ее снять? — фыркнула Ледибаг, хотя ее с потрохами выдавал румянец. — Может, я просто восхищалась покроем, хм?  
  
Адриан прыснул. У его Леди была дурная привычка начинать дразнить его, когда она по-настоящему взволнована… и у него была дурная привычка находить это чрезвычайно сексуальным.  
  
— О, да? И как тебе?  
  
Она неясно помахала рукой, делая вид, что реально рассматривает футболку. Или же, как вдруг понял он, чувствуя, что покрывается мурашками, собирается действовать.  
  
— Ох, _знаешь_ … фабричный стандарт. Не стоит внимания.  
  
Секунда молчания.  
  
— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я снял ее?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — выпалила Леди, отбрасывая стеснение. Адриан рассмеялся, когда она откинулась назад на его подушки, нетерпеливо сверкая глазами. Видеть, насколько правильно и к месту его девушка выглядит на его кровати, было очень возбуждающе и согревало сердце.  
  
— Твое желание — закон, — чинно ответил Адриан, садясь на колени. Он зацепился пальцами за горло футболки и потянул ее через голову. — Моя Леди-любовь получит все, что пожелает, так что футболка… идет…  
  
Что-то застряло.  
  
— …лесом?  
  


* * *

  
Маринетт даже не знала, что смешнее.  
  
То, что ее парень-по-совместительству-супергерой-и-та-еще-каланча каким-то образом сумел влезть в детскую футболку… или то, что немедля начал испускать крики о помощи, потому что застрял.  
  
«Ну и недотепа».  
  
Заняло несколько серьезных маневров с ее стороны, просьба ему сидеть спокойно и наконец изрядное количество криков «прекрати дергаться, глупый кот, ты делаешь только хуже!», но она сумела избавить его от несчастной футболочки.  
  
Освободившись, Адриан с шипением отбросил предмет гардероба в сторону, при этом что-то бормоча про катаклизм, и испепеляя взглядом невинную одежку.  
  
А глаза Маринетт?  
  
О, они были очень заняты.  
  
Загорелая кожа, на которой лишь изредка встречались веснушки или родинки, подтянутый живот, поджарое, спасибо годам геройской физической активности, тело… Маринетт лучше всех знала, как сражение с одержимыми влияет на растущий организм (ее икроножными мышцами восхищались буквально все в женской раздевалке), и, как оказалось, на Адриана геройская деятельность тоже оказала свое воздействие.  
  
Он не был сильно накачанным — что взять с семнадцатилетнего парня? Но сила Адриана имела практическое применение и не нуждалась в демонстрации в виде мускулатуры. Но с широкими плечами, крепкими бицепсами и особенно впечатляющей грудной клеткой (которую она успела пощупать не просто случайно, упс) Адриан и правда оправдывал имя Кота Нуара.  
  
Его тело (эта аналогия делала ей прямо-таки больно) именно что напоминало кошку, когда стройные мышцы напрягались, подготавливая его к прыжку. _Мощно._ Грациозно, гибко и…  
  
…и…  
  
Маринетт поняла, что снова пялится.  
  
По ее лицу растекся довольный румянец, и, конечно, Адриан его заметил. Ухмыльнувшись, он начал медленно подползать к девушке. Когда между ними осталось несколько сантиметров, он выпрямился (Боже, разве честно быть таким высоким?), демонстрируя всю свою красоту. Он вышел из чернильной тени, и луч лунного света осветил дорожку волос на торсе, и Маринетт вопреки своим познаниям о том, что у мужчин волос на теле больше, поняла, что не может подобрать челюсть с пола от этого зрелища.  
  
Когда ее котенок успел стать взрослым котом? Она на это не подписывалась.  
  
— Вопрос: насколько тебе надоели шуточки по типу «тебе кошка язык откусила»? Ты сразу выкинешь меня из кровати?  
  
Не удержавшись, Маринетт со вздохом запустила пальцы в светлые завитушки.  
  
— Последнее, чего я хочу, это чтобы ты ушел из кровати…  
  
Его глаза заблестели, а рот широко раскрылся. И Маринетт поспешила добавить:   
  
— Но если придется, я тебя выпну!  
  
Адриан выразил протест низким ворчанием, а когда она обеими ладонями провела по его грудной клетке, выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ты что, гладишь меня, как кота? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Ты такой пушистый, — Маринетт подняла ему руки, решив проверить состояние подмышек. И да, он и там оказался пушистым.  
  
— Не совсем этого я ждал, снимая футболку, — он выпятил нижнюю губу, пока она продолжала изучать его, словно вымирающий вид. Удовлетворив любопытство, Маринетт убрала руки и, фыркнув, едва подавила смешок, глядя на его лицо.  
  
— Прости, — проворковала она, чмокая его в губы, пока он снова не улыбнулся. — Что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
— Что-нибудь вроде: «вау, мой Кот Нуар такой накачанный и горячий!» А потом хлопнешься в обморок от восхищения.  
  
Маринетт рассмеялась.  
  
— Скажу так: если заставишь меня упасть в обморок — я скажу тебе все, что захочешь.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, она поняла, что бросать ему вызов было ошибкой.  
  
Хитро улыбнувшись, Адриан согнул руки, демонстрируя мускулатуру, от чего Маринетт едва не подавилась. Склонив голову и расправив плечи, он выглядел равно как смешно, так и сексуально. И нелепо то, как быстро она залилась краской.  
  
Сколько раз Кот Нуар становился в эту самую позу? Сколько раз Ледибаг тут же закатывала глаза? Не было абсолютно никакого разумного объяснения, почему ее так заводит его слегка нелепая показуха?  
  
А еще…  
  
— Вау, — вздохнула Маринетт, внезапно забывая, _что именно_ должна была ему ответить.  
  
Что-то о котах. И сексе?  
  
«Да, что-то такое».  
  
— Ты… ты…  
  
— Прошу, — сказал Адриан, не меняя позы, — продолжай.  
  
Его лицо излучало самоуверенность, и это было ох, как _знакомо_. Который раз напоминая, что под личиной этого мальчика скрывается тот самый наглец, что буквально годами изводил ее тупыми кошачьими каламбурами. Это одновременно и раздражало, и успокаивало. И этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее вдруг потерять дар речи. В любом случае Маринетт чуть было не дала себе оплеуху за то, что позволила себе попасть под влияние Изгибов тела™ Кота Нуара.  
  
Сердце Ледибаг не будет стучать быстрее из-за напарника. Супермодель он или нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула она, тряся головой, будто выбивала ковер от лишней пыли. — Что я должна сказать?  
  
Адриан прочистил горло.  
  
— Ты должна сказать: «вау, мой Кот Нуар такой накачанный и горячий!», а потом упасть в мои объятия. Но можешь сымпровизировать.  
  
Он наклонился к ней, хитро сверкая глазами:   
  
— И не стесняйся потрогать.  
  
Маринетт смешливо фыркнула, но тем не менее приняла предложение, и Адриан заметно активизировался в демонстрации мышц, особенно когда девушка пощупала его бицепс:

— Вау, — состроив глупую улыбочку, произнесла она, хлопая ресницами, — мой Кот Нуар такой накачанный и горячий~

То ли не поняв (то ли проигнорировав) сарказм, Адриан приосанился.  
  
— Я уже на ногах не держусь…  
  
Если бы это было возможно, то он горделиво надулся бы еще больше.  
  
— Вау, ты такой сильный, наверное, сможешь поднять целую тонну, — ухмыльнулась Маринетт. — Или даже две!  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Адриан, хватая ее за талию. Хихикая, Мари вскрикнула, потому что его руки оказались в опасной близости от чувствительных к щекотке ребер. — Осторожнее, а то мне _придется_ одеться обратно.  
  
— После того, как я столько усилий потратила, чтобы снять ее? Да ни в жизнь!  
  
— Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Но _тебе_ не придется напрягаться, чтобы заставить меня раздеться для тебя.  
  
— Правда? — спросила Маринетт со всей уверенностью, что она могла в себе найти, наблюдая за полуголым Адрианом Агрестом. Решив испытать удачу (все-таки сейчас она соответствующе одета), Маринетт зацепилась одним пальцем за резинку его штанов. — В таком случае, сколько мне будет стоить убедить тебя сбросить эти ужасные штаны?  
  
— Так, держись подальше от Леди-пижамки, — предупредил Адриан, аккуратно проводя пальцами по ее ребрам.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо! — захихикала Маринетт. — Назови цену!  
  
Довольный тем, что девушка больше не будет плохо отзываться о его (и правда безвкусном) аутфите, Адриан задумался.  
  
— Поцелуй любви, — заявил он, привлекая ее к себе и вытягивая губы.  
  
Уверенная, что он наверняка шутит, Маринетт фыркнула.  
  
— И все?  
  
Его глаза смягчились, а сам он нежно улыбнулся. Маринетт умолкла.  
  
— Оно значит для меня больше, чем ты думаешь, — горько сказал он, отчего ей захотелось завернуть его в одеяло и никогда не отпускать. Тронутая его искренностью, Маринетт обхватила лицо Адриана и, закрыв глаза, мягко накрыла его губы своими.  
  
Он никогда не оставляет ее равнодушной.  
  
 _Каждый раз_ поцелуи были лучше предыдущих. Вечно пополняемый источник счастья, который держит ее.  
  
(Тот факт, что сейчас она буквально пыталась выторговать снятие штанов, было просто привилегией.)  
  
— Я… так сильно… тебя люблю… — шептала она между поцелуями. Признание легко срывалось с ее губ.  
  
Почему она так долго тянула?  
  
— А я люблю тебя сильней, — ответил Адриан, счастливо улыбаясь ей.  
  
Маринетт застыла.  
  
«О нет… так не пойдет…»  
  
Она отодвинулась настолько, чтобы они касались кончиками носов, и предупреждающе схватила Адриана за щеки.  
  
— Забери свои слова обратно.  
  
— Ни за что, — щипок. — Ай!  
  
— Забери-и-и-и-и!  
  
— Разве я не должен был снять штаны? — Адриан поморщился от очередного легкого щипка.  
  
— Нет, — возмутилась Маринетт. — Пока ты не скажешь, что мы одинаково сильно любим друг друга.  
  
— Хорошо, мы одинаково сильно любим друг друга, — она ослабила хватку. Он сделал хитрую рожу. — Но я люблю тебя доль-ай!  
  
Адриан ойкнул, потому что она ущипнула его за обе щеки, да еще приложив большую силу.  
  
(Честно говоря, она еще была с ним мягка. Ради бога, они же супергерои!)  
  
— Да ладно, это же правда!  
  
— Нет, — надулась она.  
  
— О, да? Тогда когда ты в меня влюбилась, хм-м-м?  
  
— В первую неделю, как встретила тебя, — ответила Маринетт, даже не подумав, что с ее ответом у него возникнет еще больше вопросов. Адриан немедленно загорелся, и она даже не сумела обеспокоиться о тайне личности.  
  
— Ты… тогда… — он покачал головой, с интересом впиваясь в нее взглядом. — Что еще ты скрываешь от меня, моя Леди?  
  
«Больше, чем ты думаешь», — подумала Маринетт, вспоминая анонимные подарки, неудачные попытки начать разговор, и (она никогда не скажет, если он спросит) поцелуи с постерами.  
  
— Я ждала, пока мы оба не вырастем, — соврала она. — Пока я не буду знать, что мы сможем быть и напарниками, и парой без угрозы разрушения Парижа.  
  
— Перевожу: ты ждала, пока я не стану горячим красавчиком.  
  
Маринетт аж поперхнулась и вспыхнула.  
  
— Нет! — его глаза сузились, а губы изогнулись в проницательной улыбке. — Я не… а-а ты… ты всегда был горячим! Вот да!  
  
«Вау, я все-таки сказала ему», — угрюмо подумала Мари, наблюдая, как Адриан расплывается в ухмылке, которой позавидовал бы _сам_ Кот Нуар.  
  
— Да-да. Можешь снять штаны, — пробурчала она, слушая, как он смеется над ее хмурым лицом.  
  
Адриан с дурацкой улыбкой слез с кровати. Хотя его выражение лица было даже каким-то очаровательным из-за едва заметного румянца на щеках. Он поймал ее взгляд, тут же потупил его в пол, а потом снова посмотрел ей в глаза. Маринетт (терпеливо ждущая у изголовья кровати) глядела, как мечется его взгляд, а потом спросила:   
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Адриан поджал губы, поигрывая со шнурком на штанах.  
  
— Наверное прозвучит странно… учитывая, что я раздеваюсь перед незнакомыми людьми почти каждый день…  
  
Его взгляд все еще метался, и Маринетт внезапно поняла.  
  
— Ты смутился, — мягко сказала она, осознавая, как легко понять, когда другой человек испытывает подобное. Адриан кивнул… но в следующую секунду отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что смутился. Больше… нервничаю?  
  
— Почему? — спросила Мари, не в состоянии предугадать его мысли. Адриан пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты — Ледибаг, защитница Парижа, — сказал он, будто это что-то объясняло.  
  
— А ты — Адриан Агрест, потрясающая модель, — отбила она. Печальная модель фыркнула.  
  
— Адриан Агрест — фуфло.  
  
— Ледибаг недалеко от него ушла, — Маринетт соскочила с кровати и положила руки ему на плечи. Она внимательно на него посмотрела.  
  
Кот Нуар, настоящий Казанова и самый самоуверенный (ну и единственный) герой Парижа был последним человеком на Земле, от которого Маринетт ожидала проблемы с самооценкой насчет собственного тела. Разве он не кичился им пару минут назад? Он был идеальным, чистым катализатором ее сексуального возбуждения. И теперь он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и покусывая губу, всем видом излучая боязливость.  
  
Похоже, на лице Маринетт отразилось недоумение, потому что Адриан быстро отреагировал:   
  
— Прости, — пробубнил он, печально усмехаясь, и потянулся к штанам. — Я просто… опять принимаю все слишком близко к сердцу. Я…  
  
— Нет, — отрезала Маринетт, даже настойчивей, чем надо было, и остановила его руки. Адриан удивленно моргнул, и она вздохнула. — С-слушай, ничего страшного. Просто ты чувствительный по характеру, и тебе не нужно извиняться за то, что ты чувствуешь. Ни передо мной…  
  
Она схватила его за подбородок и опустила голову, чтобы он посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Никогда и ни перед кем, — подчеркнула Маринетт и твердо кивнула. Уголки его губ немного дернулись вверх. — И если ты не хочешь…  
  
— Я абсолютно точно хочу, — заверил он, улыбаясь с каждой секундой все шире. Его облегчение и радовало, и в то же время бесило Маринетт. Она хотела избить каждого, кто заставит Адриана чувствовать, что у него нет выбора. — Просто… моментная стеснительность, вот и все.

— Мне отвернуться?

— Боже, не надо, — рассмеялся Адриан, останавливая ее.  
  
Он вдохнул, выдохнул, затем сверкнул обезоруживающей улыбкой — такой не похожей на ту, с обложек журналов, что Маринетт была готова поклясться, что увидела тень от маски на его лице.  
  
— Я думаю, будет проще, если моя Леди поможет мне снять штаны…  
  
Здесь была где-то подходящая метафора, что-то про кошек, льнущих к ногам, но Маринетт не была сильна в аналогиях.  
  
— Выходит, я смогла так быстро поменять твое мнение, не правда ли? — кокетливо спросила она, спуская руки с плеч и скользя ими по груди, обводя поясницу. Адриан пожал плечами и шумно вдохнул, когда ее пальцы ослабили пояс штанов в районе ягодиц.  
  
— Е-если бы это зависело от меня, то ты бы стала заведовать моим гардеробом, но для этого надо начать с малого.  
  
Маринетт задумчиво промычала.  
  
— Тогда… — она привстала на носочки и, подцепив пояс, прошептала на ухо: — Позвольте мне помочь вам, господин Агрест…  
  
Она не торопилась, давая Адриану возможность отступить. К счастью, его застенчивость оказалась явлением мимолетным, и он не выказывал признаков колебания, когда он переступил через красную ткань, упавшую до уровня его лодыжек. Откинув пижамные штаны прочь, он хрипло пробормотал «спасибо», а сердце Маринетт подпрыгнуло в груди, когда ее взору предстал парень, одетый лишь в дизайнерские боксеры.  
  
(Белые облегающие боксеры, которые каким-то образом скрывали меньше, чем кошачий костюм. И вполне вероятно, что она уже пускает на него слюни.)  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнула Мари, чтобы он понял, насколько она ценит его доверие. На этот раз его смех казался не таким нервным. Скорее, это был смех облегчения.  
  
— Мне только в удовольствие, правда, — сказал Адриан, заключая ее в легкие объятия.  
  
Без слоев одежды он был восхитительно теплым. Как солнышко. Маринетт ощущала, как тепло просачивается ей под костюм, и потянулась к нему как можно ближе.  
  
Она обхватила его руками за шею, приподнялась на носочки, прижимаясь к нему грудью, и вдруг почувствовала, как он барабанит пальцами по задней поверхности ног.  
  
«Вверх?» — спрашивали они, поглаживая шов от ягодицы до бедра. Маринетт кивнула, и он с легкостью подхватил ее под попу.  
  
Они сделали три шага к кровати, и уже на ней Маринетт притянула своего парня обратно к себе. Адриан оказался под властью ее голодного поцелуя и абсолютно не оказывал сопротивления, когда она нежно толкнула его на подушки, и, расположив его руки на своих бедрах, взобралась на него.  
  
«Хороший мальчик…»  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — мурлыкала Мари между поцелуями в кожу его шеи, его плеч. Адриан вздрогнул, когда ее язык скользнул в ямочку между ключиц, а потом ахнул, когда она грубо всосала кожу, и скользнул ногтями по ее бедрам, притягивая ее ближе в невысказанной просьбе о большем.  
  
Маринетт была только рада исполнить.  
  
Чередуя мягкие поцелуи и аккуратные укусы, она спустилась к его грудной клетке. Своим теплым, влажным языком она обвела чувствительную бусинку, которая почти тут же затвердела под ее лаской, отчего стон Адриана обратился сдавленными ругательствами. Удовлетворенная реакцией Маринетт уделила внимание второму соску, опаляя горячим дыханием темно-розовый ореол, а затем обхватывая его своим влажным ртом.  
  
— М-м-м, Ледибаг… — стонал Адриан, чувствуя ее язык и, дернув бедрами, потерся о ее пах, и Маринетт застонала в ответ.  
  
Хотя они и так перешли обычные границы, его возбужденные стоны были верным признаком того, что она делает все правильно. Его вздохи, его приглушенные стоны, его низкий хрип, смешивающийся с высокими вскриками. Большинство мужчин предпочли бы сдержать подобные звуки и вместо этого рычать или кряхтеть, чтобы оставаться Мужественными™, но Маринетт обожала то, как отзывается Адриан. Насколько раскованно он реагировал на ее прикосновения.  
  
Он был словно сиреной на суше, прекрасной и не знающей злобы, и если стояка, прижимающегося к ее бедру, было недостаточно, чтобы ее завести, то его стоны определенно справились с этой задачей.  
  
Маринетт словно лихорадило. Возбуждение отзывалось между ног и напрягало соски. Это побуждало ее поделиться этими ощущениями со своим партнером. Отдать. _Взять._ Словно по наитию она подняла голову выше, а руку опустила ниже. Она целовала, тискала, вжималась в него, подстраиваясь под ритм движений. Она словно опьянела, и только ощущение эластичного пояса трусов под ее пальцами немного отрезвило ее.  
  
Ее рука остановилась над его… эм… стояком, и Маринетт хрипло прошептала:   
  
— _Можно?  
_  
На что Адриан ответил однозначным:   
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
И это все, что ей было нужно.  
  
Поддавшись влиянию гормонов, Маринетт обхватила бугорок и аккуратно сжала его. Сдавленный стон Адриана был таким же удовлетворяющим, как и чувство в ладони. Несмотря на удвоенный слой ткани, отделяющий ее пальцы от члена, она ощущала практически все. Дразнящую твердость. Невообразимое тепло. Она могла в ярких деталях представить точную форму и толщину, позволяя своим фантазиям обрести форму и разыгрывая собственный аппетит.  
  
Она любила его. Она любила его, она любила его и она _хотела_ его.  
  
Она хотела видеть его, чувствовать его — изучить всевозможными способами, и предоставить саму себя ему для изучения. Она желала ощутить горячее тело ладонью, что не могла подобрать слов, как. И, к ее удивлению, не чувствовала ни капли смущения, чтобы попросить его об этом.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Кажется, до Адриана не дошел смысл ее просьбы. Маринетт остановила движение, чтобы позволить крови прилить и к мозгу парня.  
  
Он моргнул, облизал губы.  
  
— Ты?..  
  
— Можно я его достану?  
  
Секунда недоумения, и расширившиеся от осознания зрачки.  
  
— Тебе не с-стоит! — дал заднюю он, несмотря на то, что его бедра дрожали от напряжения и желания толкнуться ей в руку. На его лице застыла странная смесь эмоций: вожделение и видимая работа мозга. Почему-то его лицо заставило Маринетт еще больше в него влюбиться.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь? — искушала она, хлопая ресницами (отнюдь не случайно), и скользнула пальцами по его паху.  
  
— Д-да, но…  
  
Адриан сглотнул, втянул воздух, когда она запустила кончики пальцев ему в боксеры.  
  
— Но ты не об-бязана, — залепетал он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Маринетт нахмурилась.  
  
«Черт побери его и его джентльменскую задницу… просто дай мне тебе подрочить!»  
  
Кот всегда был довольно самоотверженным, и, как оказалось, Адриан был таким же. Он настолько не привык ставить свои чувства и желания на первое место, что был абсолютно неопытен в сценарии «отдавай и бери».  
  
(Ну, проблемы были только со второй частью.)  
  
Адриан понятия не имел, как можно просто сидеть и получать.  
  
Это пора менять.  
  
— Кто я? — резко спросила Маринетт, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
  
Его озадаченное лицо дало ей понять, насколько сложный это вопрос, и она проглотила ком вины, застрявший в горле.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, кто я прямо сейчас? — поправилась она. «Молодец, Маринетт…»  
  
— Ты Ледибаг, — медленно проговорил Адриан, не понимая, почему они говорят об этом, когда ее руки практически у него в трусах.

— Верно. Разве Ледибаг делает то, что она не хочет?

— …нет?  
  
— Вот именно, — улыбнулась Маринетт. Она хотела этого, хотела его, и ей нужно было, чтобы он это понял. — И как ты думаешь, Ледибаг позволит кому-нибудь, а особенно ее напарнику, заставлять ее делать то, что она не хочет?  
  
Его глаза загорелись.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул Адриан. Его голос был наполнен похотью, облегчением и всем, что она любила. Бабочки (больше, чем она поймала за годы борьбы с акумами) взвились в животе, и Маринетт не устояла перед тем, чтобы поцеловать Адриана в кончик носа.  
  
— Тогда прекрати надумывать себе и позволь мне тебя соблазнить, — Адриан рассмеялся, когда Леди ткнула его пальчиком в грудь, и поднял руки, словно сдаваясь.  
  
Раскрасневшиеся плечи, спутавшиеся волосы и сияющие глаза могли соперничать только с конкретной выпуклостью между ног. Он был определенно мечтой.  
  
Или лучше — он был ее реальностью.  
  
— А теперь спрошу еще раз, — заговорила Маринетт. Ее голос был не похож на свой, что она чуть не высунула язык, чтобы убедиться, что это она говорит. Прикрыв глаза, она сползла с его бедер и снова взялась за пояс трусов. — Можно?  
  
Ее слова, произнесенные низким голосом, были где-то на грани между серьезным вопросом и флиртом. Адриан активно кивнул. _С энтузиазмом._  
  
Взгляды пересеклись, и с обоюдным распаляющим пониманием того, что произойдет этим вечером, она приготовилась действовать. И когда Адриан, будучи джентльменом, спросил ее еще раз, уверена ли она…  
  
Маринетт ответила улыбкой. И потянула.  
  



	37. Chapter 37

_Если вы забыли, на чем мы остановились: Фильмец: просмотрено Признание в любви: готово Член Адриана: увидел свет_

* * *

  
Интересный факт: вопреки распространенному мнению и, несмотря на _страстное_ желание Маринетт, камни чудес не одаривали носителя никакой волшебной отвагой.  
  
Йо-йо, которым можно надрать кому хочешь задницу? Легко!  
  
Обтягивающий костюм с маской в комплекте? Да пожалуйста.  
  
Самоуверенность «уровень бог»?  
  
Э-э-э… Не-а.  
  
— Я не хочу давить на тебя… Но если ты хотя бы на него не посмотришь, у меня точно сдадут нервы.  
  
Стена за головой Адриана внезапно оказалась _очень привлекательной_ для рассматривания. Маринетт нервно, дребезжаще выдохнула. Вроде как хихикнула, что было совершенно неуместно сейчас, но и сказать, что она не хихикнула тоже нельзя.  
  
Хотя это было не хихиканье. Больше мольба. Мольба к всевышним богам членов, чтобы те одарили ее смелостью и мастерством, с какими она сможет справиться с тем, что у нее в руках.  
  
(Реально, _в руках_ .)  
  
— Если тебе неудобно… — начал Адриан, его искренние (всегда такие искренние) слова долетели до ее ушей.  
  
— Н-нет-нет! — пискнула Маринетт, заикаясь на этих нервных-не-смешках. Да ради бога, насколько надо быть долбанутой, чтобы сначала раздеть своего парня, потом отказаться на него смотреть, а потом еще и начать ржать?  
  
— Тебе нужна минутка собраться? — спросил Адриан, с нежностью гладя ее большими пальцами по коленям. Маринетт покачала головой и сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
Нет. Никаких минуток.  
  
Не нужно ей никаких минуток, потому что она была сильной, а еще чувственной юной женщиной. Она — Ледибаг, воплощение удачи! Она умна, решительна и способна зрело оценивать ситуацию, а еще…  
  
А еще она была достаточно уверена, что _посмотреть на него_ будет неплохим первым шагом.  
  
Так что она опустила взгляд.  
  
…  
  
Ага. Это определенно пенис.  
  
Очень даже настоящий, _являющийся неотъемлемой частью Адриана Агреста_ , пенис.  
  
Маринетт была отнюдь не экспертом в области биологии, но французская система образования не подвела. У нее было достаточно знаний о человеческой репродуктивной системе, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что ее парень обладает всеми необходимыми… органами… и они, как минимум, были в отличной форме!  
  
(Не то чтобы последние несколько месяцев «патрулирования» оставили в ней сомнения насчет их существования и трудоспособности).  
  
Начав с кучеряшек (желтая пресса пускала тени сомнения, что Адриан Агрест не натуральный блондин) у основания, Маринетт улучила секунду на то, чтобы просто полюбоваться на толстую вену, проходящую от основания по всей длине вплоть до головки. Мари про себя подумала, что так глупо было бы потерять голову из-за чего-то такого…  
  
Явно «незначительного» тут сказать нельзя.  
  
«О, нет, — с жаром подумала Маринетт, прикусив кончик ногтя, обтянутого материалом костюма. — Явно не незначительного».  
  
…Скажем, что естественного.  
  
Ко всему сказанному член Адриана не особо отличался от того, на что она наткнулась однажды во время внезапного блуждания по интернету в три утра. Ничего ошеломляющего. Никакого пирсинга, или еще чего. Ничего такого, что отправило бы ее кричать в горы.  
  
Хоть однажды ее потрясающий мальчик-супермодель оказался в чем-то _обычным_ .  
  
(Хотя клялся, что его хозяйство просто било всех остальных по охренительности. Настоящий жеребец среди его фаллических братьев.)  
  
— Эм-м… Ледибаг?  
  
Маринетт отвлеклась от члено-рассуждений и поморщилась, осознав, что уже целую минуту просто пялится на… дубинку-Адриана-которая-не-та-что-оружие. Молча и даже не пытаясь его коснуться. Просто молчание, которое кого угодно заставит чувствовать себя неловко.  
  
Закусив губу, Маринетт смущенно улыбнулась Адриану и попыталась быстро решить, будет ли «Эй, классный член!» уместно в этой ситуации…  
  
— Он дергается!  
  
Скажем в защиту Маринетт: она _не знала_ , что эрекция имеет свойство дергаться.  
  
И будет ли быстрее сбежать через окно за диваном, или в то, что в ванной, Маринетт тоже не знала. Ванная была ближе, но между Мари и сладкой свободой на пути стояла еще дверь. Плюс, она не знала, как открывается окно в ванной, а значит могла случайно разбить стекло.  
  
«Нет, лучше через ближние окна», — решила она, готовясь к нелегкому, унизительному путешествию домой, а также последующим неделям жизни под одеялом.  
  
Или в Венесуэле.  
  
 _На луне тоже неплохо._  
  
Адриан кашлянул, в одно мгновение срывая ее планы побега.  
  
— Он… рад тебя видеть?  
  
…  
  
Маринетт застыла в полупрыжке с кровати. Потребовался единственный взгляд на Адриана, чтобы снова нервно (но уже не настолько) захихикать.  
  
— Чего? — отозвался он, тоже начав хихикать. Он не выглядел ни капли расстроенным ее странным замечанием. Во всяком случае, он вроде бы улыбался. Той самой заражающей, слегка смешливой улыбкой, сразу же напоминающей Маринетт, что он и есть Кот Нуар. Тот самый человек, которого она знала, как облупленного.  
  
И которого она любила.  
  
— Ты-ы… — Маринетт помотала головой, не в состоянии справиться со смехом, вырывающимся из горла. Она нависла над губами Адриана и прошептала: — Я просто люблю тебя.  
  
Адриан тут же ответил ей, даже успев сказать «безумно», прежде чем ее губы накрыли его, и они разделили ласковый поцелуй. Поцелуй, полный обожания, пропитанных любовью вздохов… Маринетт бы продолжила перечислять и дальше, если бы его можно было назвать «невинным» в полной мере.  
  
Но это затруднительно, когда один из них голый и со стояком.  
  
Придя в себя после «я впервые увидела воочию твои гениталии», Маринетт разорвала поцелуй и отпрянула ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Адриану в глаза.  
  
— Прости, что пялилась, — сказала она, проводя пальцами по его груди. — Это было не очень-то вежливо.  
  
Адриан уклончиво пожал плечами и покачал головой, отчего они случайно потерлись носами.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Ты выглядела настолько впечатленной, что мое эго взлетело до небес.  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза, но все равно чмокнула его в губы.  
  
— Если тебе станет от этого лучше, то твой член — самый впечатляющий, из тех, что я видела.  
  
— О, да.  
  
— А еще самый первый.  
  
— Все равно считаю это победой.  
  
— Так, достаточно, — она покачала пальцем и уселась ему на колени. — Хватит дурачиться. Я тут пытаюсь тебя соблазнить, так что веди себя смирно.

Несмотря на очаровательный румянец на щеках (не считая остальных участков тела, которые она могла теперь беспрепятственно изучать) Адриан все равно умудрился издать вполне себе оскорбленный вздох.

— Я сама смирность! — возразил он, положа руку на сердце.  
  
— Тогда скажи своему члену стоять смирно.  
  
— Поверь мне, я пытался. Он не считает меня за своего хозяина.  
  
И словно в подтверждение его слов, эрекция дернулась снова, а молодые люди обменялись быстрыми, туманными улыбками.  
  
Маринетт хмыкнула и провела пальцами до покрытого волосами лобка. Адриан сглотнул.  
  
— Ох, да? — спросила она, чувствуя странное удовлетворение от того, как под ее прикосновениями напрягаются мышцы обычно непоколебимого напарника.  
  
(Было здорово понимать, каково это, когда тебя _настолько хотят_ . Хотят, как женщину. Хотят, как _любимую_ . Такого она еще не испытывала, и внутри все сжималось от этой сладкой истомы.)  
  
— Я уверена, что твой не-очень-маленький друг вполне способен вести себя смирно…  
  
Адриан еще не успел ухмыльнуться, как на лице застыло выражение чистейшего желания, — девичьи пальцы обхватили член.  
  
— …если приложить к нему твердую руку.  
  
Маринетт ответила ему усмешкой с сексуально закушенной губой, игнорируя внутреннее: «Я СМОГЛА Я СДЕЛАЛА ЭТО Я РЕАЛЬНО К НЕМУ ПРИКОСНУЛАСЬ», что эхом отзывалось в голове, и сосредоточилась на ощущении под рукой.  
  
Твердый (тверже, чем она ожидала) и такой теплый, что она чувствовала тепло даже через материал костюма… А еще то, что она терлась об Адриана через одежду не смогло морально ее подготовить к тому, какой он большой. Определенно больше, чем ее палец. Три или четыре в обхвате.  
  
Сделав в уме эти нехитрые вычисления, Маринетт конечно же задалась вопросом: как это вообще в ней поместится?..  
  
Так, неважно. Сейчас не об этом.  
  
— Если честно, — начал Адриан будничным тоном, несмотря на явно расширившиеся зрачки. — Я не продержусь, если ты не кончишь со своими каламбурами.  
  
— Кот, ты серьезно? — Маринетт, выискивая в его лице малейшие признаки дискомфорта, немного усилила хватку. — Явно не мне здесь кончать…  
  
Адриан фыркнул — наполовину хохотнул, наполовину неудовлетворенно вздохнул, но стопроцентно прошелся по ее фетишу, и закатил глаза с тихим «Здорово». Маринетт даже не знала, что пугало больше. Что ее парню реально нравились грязные каламбуры…  
  
…или что она сама ему потакала.  
  
«Любовь, — подумалось Маринетт, когда она снова сосредоточилась на своих руках, — что ты со мной творишь?»  
  
На удачу Маринетт попробовала провести ладонью вверх по стволу. Адриан тихо охнул, давая ей полную уверенность, что надо сделать так еще раз. Она довольно улыбнулась, поерзала бедрами и повторила раннее движение, зарабатывая еще один низкий вздох. Осмелев, она уже не робко, а вполне _целеустремленно_ , в устойчивом ритме начала двигать рукой.  
  
Пусть Маринетт активно пользовалась интернетом (как любой нормальный подросток), это не значило, что она была обязана знать все тонкости мужской мастурбации. Максимум, на что она отважилась, было сидение на тамблере и «Сексуальные Откровения Альи». Но и это все дало ей достаточное представление о том, что надо делать. Обхватить твердо, но не слишком сжимать. Двигать рукой быстро, но не переусердствовать. Уделять внимание головке, ласкать яички… Короче, стимулирование пениса — _это вам не ракетостроение…_  
  
— Ах!  
  
Адриан втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Мари свернула ладонь вокруг головки члена (это же вроде нравится людям с пенисами, да?). Для вздоха удовольствия это звучало слишком резко.  
  
Маринетт **застыла.**  
  
— Слишком сильно? — спросила она, стараясь не поддаваться панике.  
  
(«Молодец! — завопило чувство тревоги, стуча ментальными кастрюлями и сковородками, которые Маринетт должна была конфисковать давным-давно. — Ты сломала своему парню член и теперь он т е б я н е н а в и д и т».)  
  
Адриан, который, если честно, не выглядел жертвой сломанного члена, помотал головой.  
  
— Нет-нет, просто… — он указал на ее руку. — Твой костюм грубоват, — почти виноватым тоном сообщил он. Будто бы ее костюм разрабатывался специально для того, чтобы наяривать ему этой ночью.  
  
Маринетт прикусила изнутри щеку. Вроде бы стало легче, а вроде бы и нет.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Да.  
  
Внимательно рассмотрев руку, она поняла, что текстура материала и правда им мешает. И что делать?  
  
Призвать Талисман Удачи?  
  
(Идея пятиминутной дрочки не выглядела особо привлекательной.)  
  
Снять трансформу и завязать Адриану глаза?  
  
(Не, слишком типично.)  
  
Может… стоит использовать что-то _помимо_ руки?  
  
(Ох… _это_ может сработать.)  
  
Маринетт сглотнула и, не отрывая взгляда от пульсирующего в руке члена, прикинула в уме плюсы и минусы задуманного. Она невольно высунула кончик языка, чтобы облизать губы.  
  
— Ты не…  
  
Адриан не дал ей договорить, подняв указательный палец вверх и бросив быстро «подожди». Он пошарил в щели между кроватью и стеной и спустя момент достал оттуда полупустую (и наверняка дорогую) бутылку лосьона.  
  
И молча кинул ее на кровать, стараясь не смотреть Маринетт в глаза.  
  
— Это… странное место хранения косметических средств, — шутливо заметила Маринетт. Она смущенно заморгала, когда поняла, почему ему нужно хранить подобное в пределах досягаемости. «Непослушный котик».  
  
— Работа моделью предполагает уход и за кожей рук, — проворчал Адриан, мило надувшись и слегка покраснев. Маринетт тихо прыснула, но ничего не ответила, молча налила на ладонь приличное количество лосьона и принялась растирать его руками, чтобы прогреть.  
  
— Скажешь мне, стало лучше или нет, — сказала она, берясь смазанной рукой за ствол. Маринетт подняла глаза, чтобы не пропустить, если Адриану будет неприятно, и сделала несколько движений. — Мы можем остановиться.  
  


Адриан очень быстро отреагировал с «Не надо, все замечательно!», но что-то в выражении его лица заставило ее остановиться. Он не выглядел так, будто ему _неприятно_ , вообще ничего такого, как когда она чуть ли не снимала с него кожу своим грубым материалом а-ля терка для сыра, но и не было похоже, что он в экстазе. Но вот дрожь и какие-то внутренние терзания там за полуприкрытыми веками явно Маринетт не мерещились, так что она вопросительно подняла бровь.  
  
Спустя секунду внутренних раздумий, Адриан протянул руку и обхватил своими пальцами ее.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил он, чуть нагнувшись к ней, будто ждал, что она сейчас его ударит и покинет комнату за то, что он подвергнул сомнениям безупречность ее исполнения.  
  
Облегченно выдохнув, Маринетт кивнула.  
  
— Просто отлично.  
  
(Слушайте, будучи девушкой с нулевым опытом манипуляций с членом, она с радостью примет любую помощь, так что большое спасибо.)  
  
Она опустила глаза, следя за тем, как Адриан ведет ее руку. Первое, что она отметила, было то, что ей позволили, нет, даже _порекомендовали_ усилить хватку, а также ускорить движения. Второе, что Адриану нравилось, когда она уделяет больше внимания верхней части ствола, хотя он не против, когда она опускается ниже.

Третье открытие Маринетт сделала сама, когда Адриан дал вести ей самой — его дыхание стало частым, а он отпустил ее руку и сжал покрывало.

Ей нравилось ему дрочить.  
  
Это было правда увлекательно. Видеть свою руку (ну, руку Ледибаг), что обхватывает разгоряченный член Адриана. Видеть движение его плоти вслед за ее рукой. Видеть, как напрягаются мышцы его бедер, и как слегка вздымается его пресс. Алья однажды (по пьяни) рассказала ей, что стояк на ощупь, как сталь, покрытая шелком, и Маринетт вдруг резко захотелось (уже не в первый раз), чтобы костюма на ней не было, и она смогла проверить слова Альи.  
  
…Хотя, судя по тому, что Адриан использовал для рукоблудства целую бутыль лосьона, это вполне могло быть правдой.  
  
Маринетт помотала головой, отметая мысли прочь. У нее будет уйма времени, чтобы пофантазировать, насколько нежная на ощупь (та-что-не-от-камней-чудес) дубинка у Адриана.  
  
Ну, знаете, когда он не будет у нее буквально на ладони, такой весь краснеющий и извивающийся в предоргазменных судорогах.  
  
— Ты сейчас такой горячий, — проговорила она, нарушая общий звуковой фон, состоящий из стука дождя, частого дыхания и… и других _пошлых_ звуков, наполнявших комнату.  
  
Адриан (ресницы которого слегка трепетали) резко раскрыл глаза и заметался взглядом, словно не знал, на чем остановить его.  
  
— Ты тоже, — негромко ответил он. _Жадно._ Он перевел взгляд с ее ритмично двигающейся руки, и охватил стоящую на коленях фигурку перед ним. Такое неприкрытое обожание в огромных зрачках кого угодно заставит чувствовать себя чуть ли не богом.  
  
Заметив, что он уделил особое внимание ее груди, Маринетт решила повести себя еще развязнее. Улыбнувшись, она свела локти, а потом резко подалась вверх, отчего плотно обтянутая грудь подпрыгнула. Но к _реакции_ Адриана Маринетт была не готова.  
  
Адриан сдавленно простонал, согнулся и прикусил ногти, а его член снова дернулся.  
  
Ох.  
  
Ну как не подразнить зверя еще раз?  
  
— Нравится? — спросила Маринетт, будто для ответа его лица было недостаточно. Того, как он _дрожал_.  
  
Адриан, милый, красный как помидор, Адриан кивнул.  
  
— М-можешь…  
  
Он кашлянул.  
  
— Можешь сделать так еще раз? — попросил он, куда более низким голосом.  
  
— Для тебя? — Маринетт прикусила губу, на этот раз даже ненамеренно. — Конечно.  
  
Она отвела левую руку, ранее оглаживающую нижнюю часть его пресса, и обхватила основание члена, в то время как правая сжала головку. Ее бедра стремительно качнулись вперед, упираясь в кисти рук, а большие пальцы задели ткань костюма между ног. Подавшись вперед всем телом, Маринетт прошлась по всей длине члена.  
  
Вверх.  
  
Адриан смотрел, как она поднимается, словно на волну. Афродиту, выходящую из моря.  
  
Вниз.  
  
Маринетт обрушилась на него, словно пришла отвоевать престол; Персефона, что воссоединилась с ее любовью.  
  
Сначала она двигалась медленно, плавно. Но затем, наловчившись, Маринетт уже держала ритм, от которого у нее самой между ног все горело. Она оседлала Адриана, как и обещала ему две недели назад по телефону. Пусть пока это не было _полноценным_ половым актом, о котором она думала тогда, но сейчас одной позы было достаточно, чтобы все ее нутро дрожало.  
  
(А еще она была влажной. Просто текла, если честно. Прямо чувствовала, как смазка заливает внутреннюю поверхность костюма и остается на костяшках пальцев каждый раз, когда они задевают ее набухший клитор.)  
  
(Не кончи в костюм. Не кончи в костюм. _Не кончи_ в костюм…)  
  
— Адриан, — позвала Маринетт, когда его глаза снова стали закрываться, и замерла.  
  
Адриан тут же распахнул глаза.  
  
— М-моя Леди? — отозвался он, пытаясь толкаться ей в ладони. В его лице читалось лишь _«прошу, прошу, прошу, продолжай»._  
  
— Смотри на меня, — приказала она, не без обожания наблюдая, как дернулся его кадык. Как его пальцы впились ей в колени. — Смотри, как я заставляю тебя кончить.  
  
Неважно, что пытался сказать ей Адриан, но это чертовски хорошо ощущалось, когда она прижалась к его губам.  
  
Адриан полностью принял сидячее положение и притянул ее за бедра к себе. Теперь Маринетт могла поместить между ними только одну руку, так что другую она запустила в волосы на затылке Адриана, крепко ухватываясь за него и не прекращая движения, тем самым приближая его все ближе к финалу. Адриан же ни разу не отвел от нее свои потемневшие глаза, даже когда она дразня провела пальцем по головке члена.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — проворковала она, ощущая себя так, словно плавилась изнутри. — Смотри на меня…  
  
Он что-то бормотал ей, и, несмотря на неопытность, Маринетт понимала, что он близко. Она видела это в содрогающихся мышцах паха. В том, как двигаются его губы в безмолвном экстазе. Из члена активно сочилась смазка, смешиваясь с лосьоном. Адриан, ее Адриан, был на самой грани блаженства, и будто пытался сдержаться, ожидая разрешения. Маринетт была более чем рада доставить ему это удовольствие.  
  
(Часть того, что он заслуживал.)  
  
— Такой хороший, — повторяла она, честно признаться, не понимая, что еще ей говорить, и сходила с ума от того, что заставляла его скулить. — Всегда такой хороший…  
  
— Только для тебя, — выдохнул Адриан, тяжело дыша, и прислонился лбом к ее. — _Ах!_ Все только для тебя. Я-я люблю… те-е…  
  
Он облизнул губы, пытаясь закончить фразу, но по тяжелому дыханию было понятно, что он не в состоянии нормально говорить. Маринетт не устояла перед искушением снова его поцеловать.  
  
Отпрянув спустя пару жарких секунд, она провела большим пальцем свободной руки по его опухшим от поцелуев губам, пока те не раскрылись.  
  
— Прям все? — мягко вторила она, приподнимая его подбородок, отчего Адриан был вынужден смотреть ей прямо в глаза. — Ты правда сделаешь все что угодно, чтобы удовлетворить меня?  
  
Адриан сглотнул, опустив голову, словно _пытался_ кивнуть, но вместо этого прижался губами к подушечке ее пальца. Маринетт улыбнулась.  
  
— Кончи, — велела она так сладко и любяще, как это могло быть. Она в последний раз приподнялась на коленях, качнула бедрами и сжала пальцы там, где, как казалось, он получал наивысшее удовольствие. — Будь хорошим котенком, _и кончи для своей Леди ~_  
  
…  
  
Оргазм Адриана был неожиданно сексуальным и захватывающим, и Маринетт завороженно за ним наблюдала.  
  
Его член дернулся у нее в руке, и белесое семя короткими выстрелами выплеснулось ему на живот. Плечи словно окаменели, мышцы шеи напряглись, а пальцы крепко вцепились в покрывало. Лишь бедра продолжали находиться в движении, толкаясь ей в руку. Маринетт видела его сжатые зубы, тяжело вздымающуюся грудную клетку, но самым впечатляющим было его лицо.  
  
Потому что чертов Адриан Агрест (ее любимый, ее преданный напарник и истинный ценитель кошачьих каламбуров) имел наглость проявить свои модельные способности даже во время эякуляции.  
  
Его глаза, помутившиеся от удовольствия, будто отсвечивали. Крепко сомкнутые челюсти тоже не давали и шанса на провал. Короче, он был _до отвращения_ прекрасен в порыве экстаза.

И это было.  
  
Просто  
  
Нечестно.  
  
«НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ», — мысленно голосила Маринетт.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — вместо этого произносил ее рот.  
  
По правде, оно и к лучшему.  
  
Первое связное слово, что смог выдавить из себя Адриан, помимо отрывистых «Ледибаг», было «бля». Маринетт решила воспринять его как комплимент навыкам ручной работы.  
  
— Ты-ы… — Адриан рухнул на спину и прикрыл рукой глаза. Он улыбнулся, пытаясь отдышаться. — Это…  
  
Маринетт хихикнула, глядя как ее тщательно-изнасилованный-парень пытается составить полное предложение, и ощутила прилив эндорфинов от понимания того, что работа сделана на ура.  
  
— Я справилась? — спросила она, пусть это было и лишним, учитывая что перед ней распласталась по меньшей мере картина Поллока (1), будь та человеком.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — надломлено, прекрасно и немного сонно ответил Адриан. Довольно улыбаясь, Маринетт слезла с него.  
  
Ну… она _попыталась._  
  
Она вздрогнула и чуть не упала, ощущая неожиданную пульсацию между ног. Ткань костюма, обычно настолько дышащая, что казалось, будто ее и нет, сейчас натирала гипер-чувствительную кожу. Четко ощущалось трение на жаждущих внимания сосках и очень-жаждущего-внимания клитора.  
  
Сидя в конкретно облегающем все места костюме и с конкретно влажной внутренней поверхностью бедер, Маринетт даже не удивилась, что возбудилась, пока ублажала своего парня. Но она не собиралась идти против четко поставленного плана.  
  
Сегодняшняя ночь была для Адриана — его удовольствия и удовлетворения. Сегодня она собиралась дать ему знать, насколько любит его и хочет сделать счастливым.  
  
Так что Маринетт, у которой ноги тряслись как у новорожденного теленка, игнорируя тянущее возбуждение, поползла по кровати. Она так старалась, черт подери. И она заслуживает награды за свои старания! Хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
  
…Как будто Адриан не согласен.  
  
К тому моменту, когда Маринетт подползла к нему поближе, он уже открыл глаза и радостно прижал ее к груди. Его губы нашли ее, но спустя секунду переместились за ушко и ниже.  
  
— Адриан… — вздохнула она, пытаясь говорить ровно, несмотря на то, что его поцелуи (не будем упоминать руку, что уже успела оприходовать ее грудь) успешно отвлекали ее от принятого решения.  
  
— Любовь моя? ~  
  
— Ты что делаешь?  
  
— Моя очередь, — мурлыкнул он ей в кожу, шаря пальцами вблизи, кхм, «опасных мест». — Доставить удовольствие моей Леди.  
  
Ну, когда он _так_ об этом говорит…  
  
От одного только предвкушения, что его пальцы скользнут туда, вниз, хотелось издать жалкий стон. Каково это ощутить его прикосновения к ее скользким (таким, таким скользким) складкам сквозь тонкий материал костюма? Как он будет обхватывать своим горячим ртом ее чувствительные соски? Как он будет шептать ей, чтобы она кончила? Как она обхватит ногами его руку и вцепится в его плечи?  
  
Перспектива была соблазнительной, но вот громкий зевок Адриана (а еще то, что он _до сих пор_ был в сперме) убедили ее повести себя по-взрослому.  
  
— Ты такой милый, — заметила Маринетт, — а еще противный. Давай я тебя вытру?  
  
— А как же… — еще один зевок. Еще одна причина, почему он не будет этого делать прямо сейчас, — …ты, моя Леди?  
  
— Я получила все удовольствие, прикасаясь к тебе, — это была ложь лишь наполовину. Маринетт мило улыбнулась, стараясь не подавать виду, насколько она возбуждена на самом деле. — А еще я согласна с Плаггом насчет того, чтобы «не кончать в костюм». Он же не для этого предназначен, правда?  
  
Сначала Адриан выглядел так, будто хотел возразить, но, подумав, кивнул и убрал руки с «опасной зоны». Внутри Маринетт все вознегодовало, но она успокоила себя, напомнив, что Адриан не спал уже около двадцати часов, и что он вообще не в состоянии.  
  
(Кроме того, у нее будет достаточно времени ублажить себя дома, так что вагине придется отключить режим королевы драмы).  
  
Чмокнув его напоследок, Маринетт приняла сидячее положение и окинула взглядом кровать, выискивая, чем можно было бы его вытереть. Но тут же отвлеклась на отблески лунного света на коже Адриана. Маленькие капельки поблескивали как жемчужины, и выглядели так… приглашающе?  
  
Чтоб его, это любопытство.  
  
Даже не подумав, как следует, Маринетт провела пальцем под его пупком и запустила скользкий от семени палец в рот.  
  
«Ох… ну, необычно».  
  
Не то слово.  
  
К счастью, Адриан так громко закашлялся от удивления, что не услышал ее вздох неудовольствия, так что Маринетт позволила себе хихикнуть. Расслабив лицо, чтобы точно его не обидеть, она просто пожала плечами и сглотнула, чтобы избавиться от терпкого вкуса.  
  
— К этому… я был не готов, — Адриан, заметно ошарашенный увиденным, снова кашлянул. — Что думаешь?  
  
— Ну… — Маринетт нервозно рассмеялась. Сам по себе вкус был _не ужасен_ , особенно учитывая, что она не ожидала ничего сверх-вкусного, но слизать с него оставшуюся сперму желания не возникало.  
  
Она решила повторить свое недавнее наблюдение.  
  
— Это было необычно, — ровно ответила она.  
  
Однако же Адриан все понял. Он прыснул, наблюдая не до конца скрытое отвращение на ее лице, и Маринетт сдалась. Она сморщила нос, отчего парень рассмеялся, и вскоре она сама присоединилась к нему.  
  
— В ванной стоит жидкость для ополаскивания рта, — сказал он, проводя рукой по ее попе, когда она соскальзывала с кровати. — Голубая бутылка.  
  
— Прости, — хихикнула Маринетт, идя к двери. — Может, я привыкну?  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю! — прощебетал в ответ Адриан, отправляя ей тучу воздушных поцелуев. Маринетт сделала вид, что ловит каждый из них, а затем кладет их в невидимые кармашки. Адриан прям _лучился_ счастьем.  
  
Радуясь, Маринетт даже не услышала со второго этажа тихий звук, будто кого-то рвало.  
  


* * *

  
Когда Маринетт вернулась из ванной (пахнущая мятой и с влажным полотенцем в руках), Адриан уже начал приводить себя в порядок. Одной рукой пытался пригладить волосы, второй — салфетками вытирал живот. Пижамные штаны (наверное, вместе с трусами) вернулись на положенное им место, а вот футболка все еще валялась на полу.  
  
Маринетт пнула ее, подбрасывая в воздух, а потом нацепила поверх костюма.  
  
— Эротично, — отметил Адриан, играя бровями. Словно она демонстрировала ему дорогущее нижнее белье.  
  
— Спасибо, это моего парня, — она жестом попросила его лечь на спину и теплой губкой протерла те места, где он еще был липким.  
  
Адриан _откровенно наслаждался_ вниманием. Он прикрыл глаза, словно довольный котенок. Когда она убрала губку, он недовольно заворчал.  
  
Маринетт напомнила Адриану, что у него высокотехнологичный душ.  
  
Адриан напомнил _ей_ , что будет счастлив, если она присоединится.  
  
И спустя пару минут споров, хорошая это идея или нет — принимать душ во время трансформации, они пришли к соглашению, обернувшись теплым одеялом и устроившись в объятиях друг друга.  
  
До поры, до времени.  
  
Когда Адриан зевнул уже в пятый раз, Маринетт поняла, что пора домой. Да, сегодня было чудесно, и Мари была бы счастлива остаться с Адрианом до утра. Но есть вещи поважнее простых желаний. Сейчас почти ночь, и они не просто двое возлюбленных, они герои. И один из них все еще цепляется за клочья своего секрета.

И когда она ему об этом _сказала_ , он только сильнее стиснул ее, отказываясь отпускать.

— Мне пора, — сказала Маринетт, борясь с безумно крепкой хваткой и безумным нежеланием уходить. — Ты устал.  
  
— А вот и нет, — возразил Адриан. Он был похож на ребенка, который отказывался идти спать. — Я могу не спать хоть всю ночь.  
  
— А я не могу, и я устала.  
  
— Тогда давай спать, — промурчал он, прижимаясь носом к ее щеке. — В чем проблема?  
  
Он знал, в чем. Они оба знали и не могли ничего поделать, несмотря на искреннее желание забыть о ней.  
  
— Я подожду, пока ты не уснешь, — прошептала Маринетт. — Просто… спи.  
  
Адриан неохотно согласился. Он мизинцем зацепился за нее под одеялом, и несмотря на очевидную его попытку ее задержать с помощью сладкого шепота, превращающего девушку в подобие персика, не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как он замолк. Маринетт подождала, пока его дыхание не выровнялось, и аккуратно выскользнула из кровати, напоследок подоткнув одеяло.  
  
В комнате было холодно по сравнению с теплыми объятиями, и она поежилась.  
  
— Он умер?  
  
 _— Хи-и-и-и-!_  
  
Маринетт хлопнула себя ладонью по рту, а другую руку прижала к груди, чтобы успокоить сердце. Она бы вообще упала в обморок, если бы сама не жила с квами последние три года.  
  
— Агась, я тоже тут живу, — заметил Плагг, спускаясь со второго этажа, и завис ровно над своим подопечным. Квами склонил голову набок, схватил Адриана за нос, словно проверяя, жив ли тот. Тот не реагировал. — Так, повторю вопрос… Он умер?  
  
— Не, — ответила Маринетт, пытаясь успокоиться. Она сделала глубокий вдох, задержала на пару секунд дыхание, затем выдохнула. — Просто устал.  
  
— Сдается мне, что твои **руки** , — ехидно сказал Плагг, отбросив досаду, и понимающе ухмыльнулся девушке, — неплохо так по нему **поблуждали**.  
  
Маринетт с прищуром посмотрела на квами.  
  
— Ты только что…  
  
— С тобой он счастлив, знаешь же.  
  
Она от неожиданности моргнула.  
  
— Н-ну да.  
  
— И он будет счастлив с тобой независимо от того, кем ты окажешься.  
  
— Н-ну да, — шепотом повторила Маринетт. Она никогда не видела Плагга таким серьезным, и отчего-то ей стало стыдно.  
  
Адриан пошевелился, довольно бормоча, а потом уснул снова, устроившись поудобнее. Маринетт еле удержалась от того, чтобы не присоединиться к нему, и не дать ему того тепла, что он искал. Плагг, похоже, тоже думал об этом.  
  
— Я поступаю нечестно? — Маринетт озвучила вопрос, что съедал ее с того самого дня у билборда. Боже, да с самого начала их отношений. — Нечестно, что я заставляю его через это проходить?  
  
Адриан заслуживает любви. Заслуживает тепла. И больше всего он заслуживает правды.  
  
Так почему ей кажется, что она лишает его всего этого?  
  
Плагг вздохнул, кидая на спящего Адриана покровительственный взгляд, а затем подлетел к Маринетт. Он внимательно смотрел на нее своими нереально зелеными глазищами, что казалось, будто костюм исчезает с нее. Будто он смотрел сквозь нее, видел то, что внутри.  
  
Скучал ли он все те года, что провел без Тикки?  
  
— Разрушение и созидание должны быть вместе, — заговорил Плагг, будто прочел ее мысли. — Хорошо, что вы двое наконец-то вместе. Я видел столько поколений, чьи пути разошлись. Либо потому, что Кот Нуар слишком торопился…  
  
Маринетт снова почувствовала себя абсолютно обнаженной под тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— …либо Ледибаг ничего не делала.  
  
Плагг приблизился. Его усы дернулись, а умный взгляд столкнулся с ее. В нем было столько мудрости и опыта, что Маринетт вдруг показалось, что она видит рядом с ним Тикки. Видит, как квами смотрят на пролетающие столетия и рушащиеся королевства.  
  
— Я скоро откроюсь ему, — прошептала она, зная, что теперь претворит замысел в жизнь.  
  
— Я считаю, что это будет к лучшему. Если не для него, то хотя бы для тебя. Хранение секретов изматывает.  
  
— Будто бы я не знаю… — пробормотала Маринетт, массируя переносицу. На ее слова Плагг ехидно рассмеялся, сбрасывая напряжение, что обычно приносят полуночные разговоры, и она присоединилась к нему.  
  
Отдышавшись, они снова начали по очереди кидать на Адриана взгляды, полные желания защитить.  
  
— Как думаешь, он будет меня любить? — спросила она. — Любить Маринетт?  
  
— Почему нет? — просто ответил Плагг. — Это ведь ты.  
  
— Не совсем… без трансформации…  
  
Квами махнул лапкой.  
  
— Пхе, Тикки не идеальна. Все, что она делает, превращая тебя в Ледибаг, — это наводит лоску. Подумай вот о чем: Ледибаг не была бы жутко находчивой, если бы Маринетт не была сама по себе чрезвычайно умна. Ледибаг не была бы такой самоотверженной, если бы Маринетт сама так себя не вела. И Ледибаг уж точно не была бы, как описывает Адриан, «самой прекрасной девушкой на свете», если бы Маринетт не была настоящей красоткой.  
  
Плагг заговорщически понизил голос:  
  
— Однако, за последнее не ручаюсь, потому что для меня все люди на одно лицо. — На его ехидную мордочку Маринетт фыркнула, что означало одно из двух: или она начнет смеяться, или тут же раскроется. Слова Плагга хорошенько впечатались ей в подкорку.  
  
Теперь у нее есть пища для размышлений.  
  
Учитывая его поведение именно с Маринетт, она могла сказать, что ему приятна ее компания. Он назвал ее другом, нет, лучшим другом, и даже рассказал, почему она ему нравится. Ранние переживания о том, найдет ли Кот обычную девчонку «чудесной», когда героиня испарится, оставили за собой лишь мизерное количество оправданий, почему она должна была хранить тайну личности.  
  
Если точно, одно-единственное оправдание.  
  
Что чем больше Маринетт думала об этом, тем больше понимала, что будет не так уж и сложно это провернуть.  
  
План. У нее есть пока не продуманный, но уже _блистательный_ план.  
  
Они с Адрианом решили, что больше никакой ненужной драмы в их отношениях не будет. Никаких игр. Но это? Ох, это все изменит. Дьявольский, тонкий, но очень выигрышный план. И если все пройдет без сучка и задоринки, то к концу недели Адриан будет ходить за ручку с Маринетт.  
  
И да, она имеет в виду именно _Маринетт._  
  
Она повернулась к Плаггу.  
  
— Я…  
  


— Ничего не говори! — перебил квами, его мордочка просто светилась злорадством. — Каким бы ни был твой план, я в деле!  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Еще спрашиваешь, — хмыкнул Плагг. — Мне уже скучно. Паренек только и делает, что встает, идет на занятия, на фотосессии, сражается со злодеями, дрочит и спит. Самой интересной вещью, что я видел на этой неделе, была попытка заставить работать пылесос, и то пылесосил он всего пять минут. Ему в жизни не хватает разнообразия. Чутка.  
  
— А ты уверен, что за тебя не говорит зависимость от реалити-шоу? — Маринетт ткнула пальцем Плаггу в пузико и прищурилась. — Адриан говорил, что ты склонен устраивать драму только потому, что тебе нравится смотреть, во что это выльется.  
  
— Я? — ахнул Плагг. — Устраивать драмы? Я готов. Так мы в сговоре?  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на блаженно спящего Адриана. Он выглядел настолько умиротворенно, что был похож на ангелочка.  
  
Ничего не подозревающего ангелочка.  
  
— Да, — сказала она, а на губах расцвела улыбка. — Думаю, что да.

* * *

  
(1) — Пол Дже́ксон По́ллок — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века. Чтобы понять сравнение, погуглите его картины. Серьезно.

* * *

Фанарт: <http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/158321006589/that-was-so-smutty-but-also-hella-adorable>


	38. Chapter 38

— Я не одобряю, — сонно проворчала Тикки. Будильник Маринетт поднял ее до восхода солнца. Квами с явным неодобрением на мордашке наблюдала, как подопечная шуршит наверху, перебирая вещи, а некоторые скидывая вниз. — Ты точно не можешь просто _сказать_ Адриану, что ты Ледибаг? Например, за чашечкой кофе?  
  
Маринетт, которая на данный момент взбивала подушку, насмешливо фыркнула.  
  
— И довести его до сердечного приступа? Тикки, когда я в первый раз поцеловала его взасос, его просто _заклинило_ . Так что я не буду запрыгивать к нему на колени, попутно обращаясь в Ледибаг.  
  
— Я не о том… — Тикки со вздохом помассировала виски. — Я просто не поддерживаю эту затею.  
  
— Плагг говорит, что затея отличная…  
  
— Тем более не поддерживаю!  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза на материнские увещевания квами, аккуратно заправила одеяло под подушку, но потом передумала и снова разворотила постель.  
  
В какой-то степени она понимала опасения Тикки, боже, она даже разделяла некоторые из них! Но это не могло остановить ее от выполнения намеченного плана. После этой ночи она больше не боялась реакции Адриана. Судя по тому, что он говорил о Маринетт, можно с уверенностью предположить, что сам он будет в порядке. Если только _не наложит в штаны от счастья_ , что Мари и есть его напарница.  
  
Проблема состояла в том, что борьба с преступностью — _не единственное_ , в чем они являлись, кхм, партнерами. И Маринетт понятия не имела, как отреагирует Адриан, зная, что он… _обжимался_ … со своей одноклассницей последние несколько месяцев. Ему будет неловко? Или он будет рад? Или он захочет остаться друзьями?  
  
Она все равно поддержит любой его выбор. Он имеет право принять решение. Но ведь неплохо будет заранее все у него выведать? Может, Маринетт начнет с ним флиртовать и посмотрит на его реакцию? Кинет пару намеков, чтобы посмотреть, что он думает о том, чтобы именно она была его девушкой? Или хотя бы морально подготовится, если вдруг выяснится, что она ему не интересна.  
  
А какой у нее другой выбор? Сказать в лицо Адриану правду и молиться, чтобы он вежливо не разбил ей сердце прямо там?  
  
Ни за что!  
  
— Это отличная идея, — вслух произнесла Маринетт, больше чтобы убедить _себя_ , нежели квами. — План хорошо продуман. Он сработает.  
  
— А я все еще считаю, что тебе стоит сказать ему прямо.  
  
— Ну, конечно, я такая просто зайду в класс и скажу: «Здаров, Адриан! Я Ледибаг! Ты все еще любишь меня, или мне пора пойти забиться в уголочек и _сдохнуть_ там?» Идеальный план, спасибо.  
  
Тикки цыкнула.  
  
— Еще не утро, а ты уже в _отличном_ настроении!  
  
— ПМС, — кинула Маринетт через плечо. Она сидела на корточках и рассматривала подготовленный фон.  
  
Стратегически аккуратно положенный учебник по французскому? Есть.  
  
Модные иллюстрации, «небрежно» прикрепленные к стене? Есть.  
  
Любимый клубничный блеск для губ, якобы брошенный на полочку у изголовья кровати?  
  
Маринетт нахмурилась. Этого не было в плане, но почему бы и нет. Для макияжа рановато, но она была положительно настроена сделать несколько «естественных» утренних селфи. К тому же оттенок у блеска был едва заметный, а сама Мари чувствовала себя разбитой.  
  
Да и вообще, когда _блеск для губ_ кого-то убивал?  
  
— Я уже взрослая, Тикки, — Маринетт откинулась на котоподушку и выключила ночник. На секунду замерла, задумалась, включила обратно, одновременно с тем нанося на губы блеск. — Так что я справлюсь по-взрослому.  
  


* * *

  
Проснувшись, Адриан лишь мог сказать, что ощущает _полное умиротворение_ .  
  
Что проснулся он под птичье пение за окном, под обволакивающие, словно сладкий сироп, воспоминания. Пахнущие эклерами, поцелуями и _ею_ . Или наоборот, что проснулся, будто объятый жаром, опаленный в тех местах, где вчера впервые коснулась ее рука, обожженный ее горячими словами — теми, что долетели до его сознания, когда тот достиг вершины.  
  
Но увы и ах, Адриан не чувствовал ни умиротворения, ни вчерашней похоти. Потому что утреннюю тишину разорвал звуковой сигнал нового сообщения. И не обычного, а именно от Ледибаг. И что он точно знал о своей загадочной девушке, так это то, что раньше половины восьмого утра ее разбудит только _конец света_ .  
  
Адриан открыл глаза и, чувствуя, как его окончательно отпускают объятия приятного сна (о чем тот был, он уже не помнил), порывисто схватил телефон.  
  
Она в беде? Боже, если он ей не поможет, то…  
  
 **[ Утречка! Люблю тебя <3 <3 <3 ]**   
  
Приятно удивленный сообщением, Адриан никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что он провалился в Зазеркалье.  
  
С глухо бьющимся в панике сердцем, дрожащими пальцами он напечатал следующее:  
  
[ 1. утречка и я тоже тебя люблю <3 ]  
  
[ 2…. ты в порядке? ]  
  
 **[ конечно! почему ты спрашиваешь? ]**   
  
[ Просто странно 3. Почему ты уже не спишь? ]  
  
 **[ Подумала, будет мило, если разочек я тебя разбужу, а не наоборот ]**   
  
«Все чудесатей и чудесатей…»  
  
[ давай начистоту… ты встала так рано только чтобы сказать мне доброе утро? ]  
  
 **[ ага-а-а! ]**   
  
[ сама? уверена, что в порядке? ]  
  
 **[ да оки-доки! ]**   
  
— Ух ты, — выдохнул Адриан и напечатал то же самое. Отлежанные о подушку щеки начали покалывать от чересчур широкой улыбки. — Почему ты такая милаха?  
  
— Годы усердных упражнений, — раздался сонный мурчащий голос из мусорной корзины у кровати. — Запоминай и однажды станешь как я.  
  
Не отрывая взгляда от трех точек на месте, где должен появиться ответ, Адриан тихонько накрыл корзину крышкой. А затем прямо-таки пьяно улыбнулся. Ледибаг прислала ему настоящий шедевр из кучи смайликов с сердечками.  
  
 **[ авв, ты считаешь меня милой? ]**   
  
[ самой милой на свете <3 ]  
  
 **[ о да? ]**   
  
**[ даже с такииииим гнездом на голове? ]  
  
[ IMG ]**   
  
На присланном фото Адриан немедля распознал девичье тело, принадлежащее Ледибаг, и оно лежит на кровати, что без сомнений — кровать Ледибаг. Помятые со сна волосы, раскрытые розовые губы, едва виднеющийся язычок… тоже — Ледибаг.  
  
В отличие от черной футболки, соскальзывающей с бледного плеча.  
  
Адриан немного приподнялся из лежачего положения, внезапно понимая, что он спал без верха. Взбудораженный сообщением, утренний стояк внезапно осведомил владельца о себе, упираясь о ткань боксеров и поднимая голов(к)у вверх, словно свирепый сторожевой пес. Он будто с любопытством терся о преграду, но все же пока не докучал владельцу. Наверное, потому что был достаточно сыт вчерашним свиданием, чтобы чрезмерно реагировать на флирт Ледибаг.

Что обещало Адриану сегодня спокойно подготовиться к занятиям. Наверное.

[ вопрос: это что, моя футболка? ]  
  
Конечно, в вопросе не было нужды. Несмотря на то, что некоторые вчерашние события были слегка размыты (в основном — оргазмические), он отлично помнил, что его девушка легла к нему в кровать, одетая в его любимую пижамную футболку. Видимо потом она в ней и ушла, что значило три вещи:  
  
1\. Ледибаг надела его футболку в постель.  
2\. Ледибаг перевоплотилась, разделась, надела его футболку и легла спать в ней.  
3\. Ледибаг точно его в могилу загонит.  
  
 **[ ууупс ^.^ ]  
  
[ похоже, я забыла вчера ее снять ]  
  
[ обещаю, что верну ее! ]**   
  
[ клево ]  
  
[ эй, а теперь еще вопрос: почему ты активно пытаешься меня прикончить? ]  
  
Повисла пауза, в которой Адриан нутром чувствовал, что его девушка улыбается.  
  
 **[ понятия не имею, о чем ты… ;)]**   
  
[ нуууу конеееечно… ]  
  
[ тебе хотя бы было в ней удобно? ]  
  
 **[ очень ]  
  
[ и она пахнет тобой <3 ]**   
  
_Бах._   
  
Адриан схватился за грудь и застонал так, будто его подстрелили. Неужели Ледибаг _считает_ , что он справится с такими интимными подробностями _с утра_ ? Особенно после ночи уровня мечта-стала-реальностью?  
  
[ пощади ]  
  
[ пожалуйста ]  
  
 **[ ох, прости ]  
  
[ то, что я лежу в постели в твоей футболке, уткнувшись носом в нее и представляя, что ты рядом со мной, тебя _где-то задевает_ ~? ]**   
  
Адриан сделал глубокий вдох носом.  
  
Если она не…  
  
[ да, и я уверен, что ТЫ ЭТО ЗНАЕШЬ ]  
  
 **[ оу, ну тогда ]  
  
[ я не должна говорить, что без тебя мне так холодно здесь, да~? ]  
  
[ IMG ]**   
  
Адриан выдержал четыре секунды лицезрения нового фото, а потом перевернул телефон и задышал.  
  
По-честному, он должен отдать должное селфи-навыкам его Леди. Она как-то умудрилась захватить объективом все от ключиц до колен, при этом предоставив _не только_ доказательство, насколько «холодно» ей было, но еще и причину, почему она мерзнет:  
  
Похоже (как забавно-то вышло!) его Леди забыла надеть _и_ лифчик, _и_ трусики, о чем говорили остро торчащие под футболкой соски и прикрытый свободной рукой лобок.  
  
Несмотря на то, что вся кровь уже отлила от головы в причинное место, Адриан успел мысленно восхититься тем, как хитро Ледибаг выстроила композицию для снимка.  
  
Потому что он был заботливым бойфрендом.  
  
 ~~А еще безумно хотел ее раздеть.~~   
  
— _Черт возьми_ , — прошептал он, переворачивая телефон. Да, все на месте. Его девушка. Все еще сексуальна до умопомрачения. Все еще лежит, выгнув спину, и прикрывающая ладонью обнаженный лобок, а под ее пальцами едва проглядываются черные кудрявые волосы.  
  
Адриан буквально впитывал каждую деталь этой сцены, едва не истекая слюной от мыслей, что бы он мог с ней сделать, будь сейчас с ней. Наверное, для начала, он бы с удовольствием заменил ее руку своей. Затем заменил футболку своим языком. Размазал бы ее блеск по губам, целуя ее, дразня ее…  
  
…ее…  
  
Стоп… _это что такое_ ?..  
  
Вынув руку из трусов, Адриан приковал взгляд к телефону и увеличил изображение, чтобы удобнее рассмотреть задник на фото. Там, вдоль ее кровати лежало что-то в полоску… длинное, какое-то знакомое… и достаточное, чтобы Адриан испустил вопль, опасный для его собственных барабанных перепонок.  
  
Ледибаг.  
  
Спала.  
  
С чертовой.  
  
 _Кото-подушкой._   
  
Поправка: Ледибаг почти голая спала с кото-подушкой, которую она наверняка обнимала во сне, и _господибожеладно, ему срочно нужно успокоиться, пока он не запачкал нижнее белье_ .  
  
Адриан прикусил уголок простыни, сдерживая стон. Неясно, от чего тот был: то ли от похоти, то ли от ревности, что Ледибаг спит с мягкой версией кота. Он быстро закрыл фото, пока не начал испускать пену изо рта, и вернулся к переписке.  
  
[ неудивительно, что ты замерзла, похоже ты потеряла кое-какую одежду, моя Леди! ]  
  
[ как неловко, что у такой красивой девушки нет даже трусиков: 3 ]  
  
 **[ …это все, что ты можешь сказать? ]  
  
[ кажется, последняя фотка была пустой тратой времени >:( ]**   
  
Адриан был готов поспорить, что фото — совсем не трата. Если целью Ледибаг было сделать его таким беспомощно… ну… беспомощным, то у нее получилось. Теперь его трусы напоминали не палатку, а полноценный такой шатер, такие ставят на панелях поп-звезд. А его цель собраться сегодня в лицей без очередного сексуального кризиса с каждой секундой казалась все более невыполнимой.  
  
Он вздохнул, достал бутылку с водой. _Ему надо охладиться._   
  
[ может мне лучше сказать тебе, как сильно я хочу сейчас быть в одной постели с тобой? ]  
  
 **[ да! ]**   
  
[ ну тогда я ~безумно хочу~ сделать это… ]  
  
Адриан сделал глоток воды, без особого энтузиазма надеясь, что вода утолит _все виды_ мучающей его жажды.  
  
[ и вернуть свою футболку назад, чертовка ]  
  
Он не пытался быть безразличным, по правде он и не смел. Если бы Адриан мог оказаться у своей Леди-лав прямо сейчас, он бы провел следующие скажем два… нет, _восемь_ часов, заглаживая свою вину за то, что только он получил вчера удовольствие, столько раз, сколько она позволила бы.  
  
Но сегодня надо на занятия. Надо идти в лицей. Двадцать четыре часа, восемь из которых придется потратить на получение знаний. И не считая обычных пар, его ждут еще занятия у репетитора, фехтование, _еще_ фортепиано… все, чего ему делать не хочется, но придется. И придется с усердием.  
  
И он будет _не в состоянии_ это потянуть, если останется не удовлетворен.  
  
Так что Ледибаг может дразнить его сколько хочет, она вправе после той впечатляющей ночи, на протяжении которой она ублажала Адриана, но нигде не сказано, что его должно это задевать. Она наверняка за километры от него, вдруг осознал он, так что у него нет причины позволять ей подобное…  
  
 **[ а что если у меня под футболкой ничего нет… <3? ]**   
  
…особенно фото топлес.  
  
Которое стало очень веской причиной.  
  
Адриан добрых две минуты просто пялился на фото, его буквально _ломало_ от желания потрогать ее через телефон. И то, что Ледибаг одной рукой слегка прикрыла грудь никак не остужало его пыл: ведь он видел все мягкие изгибы груди, тонкой талии и обнаженных бедер, покрывшихся легким румянцем. Добавьте к этому еще и то, что румянцем были залиты ее щеки и ключицы, а девушка прикусила свои ярко-розовые губки… что непонятно почему, но бесконечно возбуждало. И Адриан сорвался.  
  
Он нажал на кнопку вызова прежде, чем решил это сделать.  
  
Ледибаг ответила на втором гудке.  
  
— Доброе утро, солнышко~, — мурлыкнула она, и если бы у Адриана уже не стоял, то точно бы встал. — Ты здесь, чтобы согреть меня?  
  
— Как пожелает моя Леди… — ответил Адриан, специально игнорируя, что он уже запустил руку в боксеры.  
  
Что-то подсказывает, что его ждет долгий день.

* * *

  
— Тяжелый день? — поинтересовалась Алья, зачерпывая ложкой суп, а свободной рукой гладя светловолосую голову, уткнувшуюся ей в грудь. Алья слегка сдвинулась, пропуская только что пришедшего Адриана на угловой стул рядом с собой. Адриан выдавил «спасибо» и уткнулся теперь носом в ворот ее футболки.  
  
(Из всех людей, что в трудные времена искали убежище в объятиях ее грудей, Адриан был наиболее вежливым, утыкаясь в терапевтических целях или в ключицу или слегка пониже.)  
  
— Ну-ну, — успокаивающе сказала она, стараясь не капнуть на них супом, пока подносила ко рту целую ложку. — Теперь ты в безопасности, мой дорогой.  
  
Если бы ответ Адриана действительно состоял бы из человеческой речи, то Алья все равно не услышала бы его из-за гула, стоящего в кафетерии. Но если бы это было что-то важное, он бы повторил, решила она.  
  
— Черт, — вместо приветствия сказал нахмурившийся Нино, ставя свой поднос на столик. — Мне сегодня тоже очень нужны целительные сисечки Альи.  
  
— Перед экзаменами всем нужны мои сисечки, — Алья выхватила жареную картошку из тарелки своего-конечно-же-не-парня, и вслепую потыкала ею в губы Адриану, пока тот не съел ее. — К счастью, эволюция сделала мне по-настоящему щедрый подарок, который зовется второй сисечкой. Так что милости прошу.  
  
Нино аж расцвел и умостился с другой стороны.  
  
— О блин, я и забыл, что они идут в паре!  
  
— Привет, бро, — пробурчал Адриан, жуя картошку, и потянулся взять еще одну.  
  
— Прив, чел, — ответил Нино, снимая кепку, так как козырек мешал. — Как дела-то?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… ем… смотрю на людей…  
  
— Используешь подушку из сисечек?  
  
— Подушку из сисечек, — согласился Адриан, поднимая голову, так как унюхал, что там ест Алья. — Это что? Овощной суп?  
  
Промычав, Алья пододвинула к нему термос.  
  
— Это минестроне, но можешь звать его своим обедом.  
  
— Я не могу...  
  
— Ешь, — в унисон сказали Алья с Нино. За ними последовало еще одно запоздалое «ешь». Маринетт, наконец, объявилась.  
  
— Простите, опоздала, — сказала она, замялась около их стола, а потом прикусив губу и садясь напротив Адриана. Она смотрела прямо на него, загадочно улыбаясь уголком рта, но юноша этого не заметил, так как отвлекся на ложку для супа. — О чем болтаем?  
  
— Сейчас ни о чем. Есть предложения?  
  
— Бож, я даже не знаю, — сказала Маринетт и ощутила урчание в животе, глядя на ло-мейн, который мама упаковала ей на обед. — О чем сегодня должно говорить наше поколение?  
  
— Приложения? — предложила Алья, беря у Маринетт запасные палочки и немедля ныряя в лапшичный рай.  
  
— Мемы? — пробормотал Адриан, наполовину прикончивший суп Альи.  
  
— Методы борьбы со съедающей нас тревогой, вызванной ужасным состоянием мира, который нам оставят?  
  
Три пары глаз уставились на Нино. Тот ответил, сложа пальцы в пистолеты:  
  
— А еще секс и прочее.  
  
— Ничего об этом не знаю, — заявила Алья, игнорируя то, как Нино фыркнул в свой обед. — Я только за руки держалась.  
  
— Ах вот как они теперь это называют, — пошутила Маринетт, подмигивая Адриану.  
  
Он так приятно расхохотался, что ей безумно захотелось наклониться и зацеловать его лицо. Утреннее пробуждение закончилось _немножечко_ горячее, чем планировалось. Но опять же, она давным-давно выяснила, что Адриан обладает особым талантом заводить ее. И как она могла верить, что их вирт не закончится нашептыванием по телефону друг другу грязных фантазий, оставалось загадкой. Но не то, чтобы уходя из дома на дрожащих ногах, она винила его за свое опоздание.  
  
Потом все утро она была занята уроками и кружками, что значило — отсутствие возможности пофлиртовать с Адрианом целых четыре часа. Нет, она подсунула Плаггу свое любовное послание, и он, как планировалось, подсунул его Адриану в шкафчик, но ведь Ледибаг ничего не написала ему за все утро, а что еще хуже, он не успел поговорить с Маринетт!  
  
Что было действительно жалко, учитывая, что она активно пытается его соблазнить.  
  
Кстати говоря об этом…  
  
Маринетт прочистила горло, промокнула губы салфеткой, положила ее на колени.  
  
— Итак… — буднично начала она. — Ледибаг или Кот Нуар?  
  
— …  
  
За столом воцарилась тишина, и все разом повернули головы к Маринетт. Адриан, заинтересованно подняв бровь, замер, так и не донеся ложку до рта.  
  
— В каком контексте? — уточнил он, планируя начать традиционно изливаться о том, как невероятна его напарница. Недавний телефонный разговор вкупе с чудесной запиской («Красные розы прекрасны, чудесен фиалок цвет, глупый котенок, но лучше тебя никого нет!»), которую Адриан нашел в шкафчике, наполнили все его мысли любимой Леди-лав. И им осталось только дать выход.  
  
— Ледибаг или Кот Нуар, — повторила Маринетт. — С кем бы вы переспали?  
  
Ладно. Хорошо. Это не совсем то, что он ожидал услышать от подруги, ловко орудующей в обед палочками для еды, но ведь никогда не поздно узнать о человеке что-то новое.  
  
— На это… — Адриан неловко кашлянул, не зная, как с этим быть, — сложно сразу ответить.  
  
— На самом деле нет, — пожал плечами Нино. — Есть только один правильный ответ.  
  
— Ага, — согласилась Алья, — Ледибаг.  
  
Фырканье.  
  
— А вот и нет.  
  
— Да что ты… А вот и да! — прикрикнула девушка, ошеломленно и сердито глядя на Нино. — Это, черт возьми, сама Ледибаг! Здесь даже обсуждать нечего!  
  
Алья замолчала. Задумалась.  
  
— В смысле... если только она не практикует страпон. Думаю, в этом случае я могла бы сделать оговорку. — Она поджала губы, и ушла целиком в свои фантазии, так что Маринетт пришлось аккуратно шлепнуть ту по щеке. — Так! Ледибаг все равно лучше Кота Нуара, и это не обсуждается.  
  
— И откуда такая уверенность? — скептически отозвался Нино, поднимая голову с груди Альи и встречая на ее лице недоумение.  
  
— Я за Ледибаг, — отрезала Алья. Нино лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь переспать с Ледибаг? — спросил он таким тоном, словно поучал ребенка.  
  
— А почему ты _не хочешь_ ? — отбила Алья. — Она просто десять из десяти, сильная, как танк, и способна уделать меня одним пальцем. Разве можно желать большего?  
  
«Выпьем за это», — подумал Адриан, пряча улыбку за бутылкой с водой.  
  
— Все, что ты перечислила, конечно, круто, — начал Нино, — даже спорить нечего. Ледибаг без сомнений в постели _феноменальна_ , но если мы выбираем между ней и Нуаром, это не важно.  
  
— Объясни, — потребовала Алья, а Адриан (который вел себя абсолютно нормально и совсем не краснел) спросил: Как это?  
  
Нино поднял вверх палец.  
  
— Во-первых, костюм. Никто не будет носить такой костюм, если не знает, по-крайней мере, двадцать семь способов заставить кого-то кончить.  
  
«Ага, если бы квами дали им шанс…»  
  
— Во-вторых, приспособление. Сразу понятно, что хватка у него что надо. Как он орудует своим шестом! Да, не так применимо в вашем случае, но в моем…

— Ну, ладно, — уступила Алья.

— И правда, — отметила Маринетт.  
  
— Ух-хах, — пробормотал Адриан, никогда до этого не рассматривавший свой талант обращаться с шестом, как умение, которое можно применить в постели.  
  
— И третье… — Нино откусил свой сэндвич. — Вот не знаю… у меня просто есть ощущение, что Кот будет делать все правильно. Что если исчезнет с утра, потом будет приглашать на кофе, чтобы извиниться. А Ледибаг больше похожа на ту, кто подарит тебе незабываемую ночь, испортит тебя и никогда не вернется. Я не уверен, что справился бы с таким.  
  
Адриан, который сидел уж цвета розового помидора, лишь согласно кивнул.  
  
(Слушайте, он успел узнать лишь, что его лучший друг не прочь потрахаться с его супергеройским альтер-эго, а у него уже едва сердце не встало.  
  
И, может быть, чуточку, _не только_ сердце.  
  
Как пожелаете, в общем.)  
  
— Твои аргументы весомые, — рассудила Алья, — но я все равно придерживаюсь своего мнения. Я бы позволила Ледибаг делать с моим телом все, что она пожелает. Даже если после этого она бросит меня навсегда.  
  
— Она бы так не поступила, — возразила Маринетт, накрывая ладонью руку Альи. — Ледибаг любит твой блог, и я уверена: если бы она провела с тобой ночь, то после все равно поддерживала бы с тобой контакт.  
  
— О, Маринетт, — вздохнула Алья, смахивая несуществующую слезу. — Это самое милое, что мне когда-либо говорили. — Маринетт улыбнулась и прижала губы к руке подруги, легонько целуя костяшки пальцев. Алья ахнула с притворным ужасом. — Только не перед детьми!  
  
Пропустив мимо ушей «уединитесь где-нибудь!» от Нино, девушки начали хихикать между собой. Пока внимание Маринетт внезапно не переключилось на Адриана: — Ну, — в ее глазах играли чертики. — А что ты думаешь, красавчик? Ледибаг или Кот Нуар?  
  
Адриан задумался. Кот Нуар — вполне безопасный ответ, но Ледибаг…  
  
Стоять.  
  
 _… Красавчик???_   
  
Он бы подумал, что _неправильно_ услышал Маринетт, но ошеломленные лица Альи с Нино говорили о том, что он не слетел с катушек. Друзья так высоко подняли брови, что те оказались выше очков. На этот немой вопрос Адриан сумел лишь пожать плечами.  
  
Маринетт же, совершенно не обращая внимание на замолкших от шока друзей, сделала глоток лимонада.  
  
— Ну, — начал Адриан, не зная, как реагировать на новое прозвище (или на то, как внутри все потеплело). — Я соглашусь с Альей в одном. Ледибаг… это что-то с чем-то.  
  
— Правда? — вежливо удивилась Маринетт. — Тебя не привлекают… особые умения Нуара?  
  
Не отводя взгляда, она снова сомкнула губы на соломинке, и Адриан решил подумать о том, почему она вообще принесла соломинку на обед, чтобы не зацикливаться на том, как втягиваются щеки Маринетт, когда она пьет через трубочку.  
  
(Потому что именно это и случается когда люди пьют через трубочку, и нет никакой причины, почему это так привлекло его внимание.)  
  
Маринетт беззаботно продолжила:  
  
— Я видела кучу рекламы, где ты рекламируешь плавки, так что точно могу сказать, что талант Нуара тебе пригодился бы.  
  
Алья подавилась, Нино удивленно крякнул, а Адриан не издал ни звука, так как его челюсть в это время проделывала путь на пол. Маринетт вернулась к своему лимонаду.  
  
— Н-ну… я… это…  
  
Адриан замолчал, когда стало очевидно, что ничего членораздельного он не скажет.  
  
— Плюс, Нино не зря упомянул о костюме Нуара, — добавила Маринетт, потому что, видимо, Бога нет, и Адриан еще недостаточно настрадался. — У него шикарный хвост-ремень, а эти кожаные манжеты? Боже, готова поспорить он знает как _со вкусом_ применить их в постели.  
  
— Хм, — все, что ответил Адриан, супер-интеллигентно и нет, совсем не заинтересованно.  
  
Скорее всего, Маринетт заметила, что он пялится на ее губы, ведь она выпустила трубочку изо рта, и пододвинула к нему стакан. Она, улыбнувшись, склонила голову, и Адриан с невообразимым облегчением вдруг понял: она подумала, что он просто хочет пить. Он благодарно кивнул, взял стакан… но все его умиротворение испарилось в миг, когда он заметил идеальное колечко от розового блеска на кончике соломинки.  
  
Ну, конечно, Маринетт. Та, кто безумно напоминает ему его девушку, сегодня накрасилась розовым блеском. Ну. Блять. Конечно.  
  
Пылая щеками, Адриан покорно смирился с тем, что жизнь его — ад, и отпил лимонад.  
  
— Так… — начал Нино, предлагая Маринетт стукнутся кулачками. — Значит ты выбираешь Кота? Ты в команде любителей кошачьих?  
  
— О, нет, — рассмеялась она. — Я выбираю обоих.  
  
Как пришлось уяснить Адриану, лимонад ужасно _щиплет_ , если попадает в нос.  
  
— Чел… — Алья похлопала его по спине, а Нино с Маринетт разом протянули ему кучу салфеток.  
  
— П-простите! — закашлялся Адриан. Сдавленный кашель привлек внимание половины кафетерия. — Ты… ты сказала _«обоих»_ ?  
  
Маринетт кивнула, постукивая при этом пальцами по столу, с абсолютно будничным выражением лица.  
  
— …Одновременно?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Пауза, а затем…  
  
— Ты не упомянула, что тройнички разрешены! — почти завопила Алья, привлекая внимания тех, кто еще не успел оглянуться на их столик.  
  
— Я и не запрещала, — пожала плечами Маринетт.  
  
— Я хочу изменить свой ответ, — сказал Нино.  
  
— Я тоже, — согласилась Алья. — Кто не захочет оказаться в середине _Чудесного Сэндвича_ ? Ледибаг спереди, Кот Нуар сзади…  
  
— С каждой стороны, — замечтался Нино. — Кот занимается _ручной работой_ , Ледибаг — верхней половиной тела…  
  
Адриан абсолютно спокойный, нормальный парень, которого не заводит и никак не беспокоит мысль о том, что его лучшие друзья не прочь потрахаться с ним и его девушкой.  
  
И он не прячет под столом эрекцию.  
  
Маринетт встретилась с ним взглядом и ее губы снова опустились к этой чертовой соломинке, которую он точно вырвет у нее изо рта…  
  
— Так и представляю, Кот Нуар лежит на спине, а мы с Ледибаг хорошенько его ублажаем~  
  
…  
  
Адриан больше не спокоен или нормален. Он абсолютно точно завелся, и его беспокоит мысль о том, что его друзья хотят потрахаться с ним и его девушкой.  
  
И да, он прячет эрекцию под столом.  
  
— О-ля-ля, — мурлыкнула Алья, толкая Маринетт локотком. — Интересное предложение, Мари! _Весьма_ сексуально! Думаешь, Кот будет за?  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, он обожает быть в центре внимания, — хихикнула Маринетт, и Адриану показалось, что она сейчас посмотрит на него. — Я, конечно, не такая опытная, как Ледибаг, но с ее помощью у меня бы получилось заставить его бубенчик звенеть.  
  
Адриан сглотнул.  
  
И в этот момент, вселенная, видимо, решила, что для одного дня ему достаточно: у Альи зазвенела напоминалка на телефоне, что до конца обеденного перерыва осталось пятнадцать минут. Его друзья продолжили болтать между собой, доедая еду, а Адриан был не способен присоединиться к разговору, слишком погрузившись в свои мысли.  
  
Это все вина Ледибаг. Должно быть ее виной. Он был возбужден после утреннего звонка, и именно поэтому он не может спокойно реагировать на такие темы разгово…

— А ты что скажешь? — спросила Маринетт, и Адриан вдруг осознал, что за столом остались только они вдвоем. — Ты бы хотел устроить с ними тройничок?

«Да!» — вопило либидо Адриана.  
  
— Я-я не знаю, — вместо этого ответил Адриан, прочистив горло, потому что голос слегка сорвался на писк, и игнорируя смешок Маринетт. — То есть… вряд ли у меня будет _шанс_ это осуществить, так что…  
  
Он замолчал. Маринетт задумчиво промычала.  
  
— Какая потеря, — сказала она, складывая в сумку пустые контейнеры. — Я уверена, что Ледибаг ни за что бы _не отказалась_ от двух горячих блондинов в ее постели.  
  
Маринетт встала со своего места, разгладила короткую («опасно короткую», подумал Адриан, учитывая погоду за окном) юбку, и посмотрела на него через плечо. Смущенный тем, что она поймала его на том, что он пялится на нее, Адриан заставил себя не отвести взгляд.  
  
— На все сто процентов уверена… — прошептала она, напоследок бегло пройдясь взглядом по его телу, и направилась к выходу.  
  
Минестроне. Блюдо итальянской кухни, лёгкий суп из сезонных овощей, иногда с добавлением макарон или риса.  
Ло-мейн. Китайское блюдо на основе лапши, к которой добавляются различные овощи, кусочки мяса, морепродукты и зелень.  
  


* * *

  
— Как ты относишься к тройничкам?  
  
Существуют миллиарды более продуманных путей подобраться к этой теме, но Адриан никогда не слыл гением общественного такта.  
  
Ледибаг остановилась на краю крыши, не решаясь прыгать дальше, и в удивлении на него оглянулась.  
  
— Я всего раз тебе подрочила, и ты уже пытаешься затащить меня в оргию?  
  
— Я спрашиваю не потому что этого хочу, — оправдывался он. — Мне просто интересно. — Он расплылся в самой нуаровской из всех его ухмылок, стараясь выглядеть наиболее беззаботно: — И когда это тебя волновали мои странные вопросы?  
  
— Секс втроем, хах… — Ледибаг убрала йо-йо на талию, тем самым объявляя о перерыве патруля. — Что ж, если мне _придется_ в таком поучаствовать, я бы хотела, чтобы ты там был.  
  
Кот закатил глаза.  
  
— Вот это да, спасибо.  
  
— Или я бы выпнула тебя оттуда и нашла другую модель, — угрожающим голосом сказала Ледибаг. — Этот Адриан Агрест хорошеет день ото дня.  
  
— Думаю, это я переживу, — рассмеялся он.  
  
Пара секунд молчания.  
  
— А вот девушка, — поразмыслила вслух Ледибаг, глядя, как напарник вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Наш гипотетический третий лишний? Я бы хотела, чтобы это была девушка. Добавить разнообразия.  
  
Ох.  
  
Ох, да она восприняла это серьезно.  
  
— Да-да, — согласился Кот, внезапно чувствуя, что он _не готов_ к такого рода обсуждению. И физически, и душевно.  
  
— Нужен кто-то, кто хорошо хранит тайны, — продолжила Ледибаг. — Кто-то добрый и чуткий… но чтобы у него была какая-то такая… шаловливая сторона. Не думаешь?  
  
Думает ли он? В последнее время не особо.  
  
— Мне нравятся девушки с темными волосами. И спортивное телосложение не повредит.  
  
Кот отстранено кивнул. Он знал, что Ледибаг би в той же степени, в которой знал, что у нее аллергия на папайю. Но у него даже в мыслях не было, что у нее имеется специфический вкус на девушек.  
  
Вкус, который удивительно совпадает с его собственным…  
  
— Черные волосы классные, — пробормотал он, неосознанно отмечая свою подругу как _гипотетического партнера_ для секса втроем.  
  
— В любом случае, — заключила Ледибаг, доставая его шест и подталкивая им Кота по попе, побуждая того двигаться к краю крыши, — если ты вдруг найдешь того, кто не испугается повеселиться с нами, то дай мне знать. А до тех пор, боюсь, ты застрял со мной.  
  
— Я мечтал только о тебе, — тихо сказал Кот, напоминая это больше себе, чем ей.  
  
Холодный парижский воздух немного остудил ему голову, и он продолжил витать в облаках оставшуюся часть ночи. Было что-то… что-то такое, что _пожирало_ его. Что-то, что он не мог описать словами. Даже не мог определиться, хорошее оно было или нет. Оно просто _настойчиво_ билось в голову.  
  
И начало биться особенно сильно, когда они проходили пекарню четы Дюпен-Чен. Коту пришлось сократить дистанцию прыжка, потому что Ледибаг неожиданно спрыгнула вниз к крыше. Она играючи прошла к балкону, распутала висящий там ветряной колокольчик — так, словно делает это в тысячный раз, и расправила покрывало, висящее на спинке шезлонга.  
  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — заметил Кот, и эта маленькая искорка… чего бы то ни было, начала разгораться.  
  
Ледибаг пожала плечами, чмокнула его в щеку и бросила буднично: — Кому-то надо это делать.  
  
Секундой спустя она ушла, оставляя Кота наедине с его бурным водоворотом мыслей.


	39. Chapter 39

Странное ощущение не отпускало Адриана ночь напролет, заполнило его сны чудны́ми видениями, которые (что расстраивало) подобно песку рассеялись поутру. Остались лишь обрывки: чернильные пряди, то собранные, то распущенные. Излучающие уверенность и в то же время безумное смущение слова любви. Оттенки розового, оборачивающиеся красным в свете луны, что принадлежат женщине с улыбкой его матери и его сердцем в своих руках.  
  
Сев в постели, Адриан потер кулаками глаза. Он не мог избавиться от чувства, что упускает что-то чрезвычайно важное.  
  
Ему обязательно надо в этом разобраться, но для начала Адриан решил заняться другой занимательной загадкой.  
  
Например, как Леди удается подкидывать вещи в его шкафчик? Вчера это было письмо. А сегодня? Он обнаружил кучу сладостей, которые дома ему бы никогда не позволили. Адриан понимал, что если Ледибаг захочет, то ее вообще будет не заметить, но не может быть такого, чтобы такая знаменитость не привлекла _ничьего внимания_ в таком людном месте, как лицей.  
  
Что приводит к другому вопросу: как Ледибаг удается проникнуть в лицей незамеченной?  
  
Если ей вообще нужно «проникать»…  
  
Откусив от бискотти, Адриан тряхнул головой. Конечно, совпадения, которые он замечал в последнее время, были далеки от железных доказательств, но у него были догадки, основанные не только на цвете помады и знакомых учебниках по французскому на утренних селфи его девушки. Он мог бы углубиться в безумные теории, начать втыкать кнопки в пробковую доску и соединять зацепки красными нитями, но это было бы абсолютно бесполезным времяпровождением.  
  
Если уж Ледибаг была к нему ближе, чем он подозревал, то скоро она сама чем-то себя раскроет.  
  


* * *

  
— Просто для ясности… все здесь сохнут по Маринетт, так?  
  
Толпа дружно кивнула.  
  
— И ведь это не считается вуайеризмом, если наши руки все это время находятся на столе?  
  
Еще кивки.  
  
— Отлично, — выдохнула Алья, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от райского действа, разворачивающегося на школьном дворе. — Рада, что мы все поняли друг друга.  
  
Это была странная особенность их лицея. По Маринетт тайно сохли ВСЕ.  
  
Будь то какой-то милый поступок (вроде подбадривающей записки, прикрепленной к дверце шкафчика нервного ученика, или макарона, вложенного в руку футболиста, пропустившего гол), или просто солнечное отношение к окружающим, Маринетт каким-то образом околдовала весь лицей. С заразительным очарованием и хорошенькой внешностью она была из тех девушек, кто займет в твоем сердце теплое местечко, а ты даже не успеешь возмутиться.  
  
Она была загадкой, мистическим образом выходящей за пределы простой романтической и сексуальной ориентации. Влюбиться в Маринетт — было… нормой, показывающей, что ничто человеческое тебе не чуждо. И хотя куча ее воздыхателей смогла двигаться дальше и завязать отношения, общепризнанной аксиомой было, что никто еще не смог до конца побороть «Мари-краш».  
  
Вот, в общем, почему сейчас за ней неустанно следило множество глаз.  
  
Алья была первой, кто это заметил, потом она ткнула локтем в Нино, тот в свою очередь — Адриана, который случайно задел Ивана… который, ну вы уловили. Не прошло и двух минут, как все члены новоявленного клуба «Втрескавшихся в Маринетт» собрались вокруг одного из уличных столов во внутреннем дворе лицея. На достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не спалиться, но достаточно близко, чтобы открылся отличный вид.  
  
А посмотреть было на что.  
  
Аккуратно вытянув ноги, Маринетт расслабленно откинулась на скамейке и, чуть опустив лицо, пролистывала журнал, выглядя при этом незаконно обворожительно в этот зябкий осенний день. Свитер в цветочек, ботинки, украшенные пушистыми розовыми помпончиками, распущенные волосы — все это представляло собой обманчиво очаровательную картину, потому что она _полностью рассыпалась_ под совсем-уж-не-невинные движения блестящих губ.  
  
Губ, которые безостановочно терзали длинный, ребристый леденец в радужную полоску.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы все знали, что я нас всех кинк-шеймлю, — подал голос Нино, рассматривая двусмысленной формы конфету. — То, что мы делаем — неприемлемо.  
  
— Она же в курсе, что она делает, правда? — вмешалась Аликс, забравшаяся Киму на плечи. Она даже прищурилась для лучшего обзора.  
  
— Вы вообще видели ее язык? — пророкотал Ким снизу. — Очевидно, она знает, что делает.  
  
— Да, но _в курсе_ ли она? — почти умоляюще протянула Джулека, которая даже убрала челку, чтобы ничего не мешало. Ответом ей стал коллективный вздох, и все толпой вытянули головы в предвкушении: Маринетт лениво провела языком по кончику леденца, за чем последовал дружный негромкий стон.  
  
Ее действия казались бездумными, ненарочными. Ведь все внимание Маринетт было направлено на журнал (единственная причина, почему они могли безнаказанно на нее пялиться), но это мало чем помогло тому, как мастерски она приканчивает свой перекус. Чередуя между обычными (разрушительными) облизываниями по всей длине и крошечными (катастрофичными) облизываниями кончика леденца, Маринетт, сама того не понимая, проворачивала такое, что и порнозвезда бы постыдилась. А когда она разом вобрала конфету в рот и легкое движение челюсти намекнуло об активной работе языка, по группе наблюдателей пробежала видимая дрожь.  
  
— Ладно, я должна спросить, — вздохнула Алья так, словно берет на себя тяжелую ношу. — Какой цвет?  
  
Ее поняли немедленно. Толпа погрузилась в созерцание.  
  
Леденец Маринетт состоял из шести цветов. На каждый из греховных дюймов карамели. С конца красный (если форма для вас недостаточно вызывающая), и до самого низа по цветам радуги, заканчивая фиолетовым. Маринетт еще не закончила с теплыми цветами, но нетронутые холодные застыли в ожидании неизбежных ласк.  
  
— Почку бы продал, чтобы увидеть желтый, — признался Нино с мечтательным вздохом.  
  
— Ты ее недооцениваешь, — ответила Алья.  
  
— Зеленый, — вдруг сказал Макс и прочистил горло. — Учитывая среднюю вместимость женского горла, а также возраст и возможный опыт субъекта, могу взять на себя смелость предположить, что она может добраться до зеленой полоски.  
  
Кто-то насмешливо фыркнул позади.  
  
— Ох, прошу! Это нелеп…

Комментарий Хлои потонул в хоре «ш-ш-ш», заставляя ее замолчать. (Она могла бы отрицать это, если бы захотела, но тот факт, что она сидела здесь среди «зрителей» маленького представления Маринетт, только доказывал, что ее предположительная ненависть к однокласснице просто фальшь).

— Я думаю, что она может и до фиолетового добраться, — тихо, но настойчиво сказала Милен. — Шесть дюймов это не так уж и много.  
  
В ее сторону бросили несколько странных взглядов, но в этот самый момент Маринетт решила вернуться к поглощению карамели, и все вопросы к Милен тут же были отброшены, потому что ну, вы посмотрите, что творит ее язык!  
  
Да, о языках.  
  
Даже не отвлекаясь от чтения, Маринетт наклонила голову и провела леденцом по языку. Он оставил след по всей чертовой радуге, изучая выпуклости спиральной конфеты и вкушая ее сладкий вкус. Пробуя, дразня, снова изучая…  
  
И Адриан понял, в какой он глубокой заднице.  
  
Он понимал, что не должен смотреть, даже не из уважения к их с Мари дружбе, а хотя бы из уважения к собственным отношениям, но не мог оторвать глаз, затаив дыхание, как и его одноклассники. Он тщетно пытался, но проваливался в миллионный раз с момента начала обеденного перерыва, снова сосредотачиваясь на губах Маринетт. Он попытался отвлечься на домашку, на квами, хихикающего у него в кармане. Черт подери, он настолько отчаялся, что начал мысленно повторять основы квантовой теории! Но увы, никакое количество теоретической физики не может полностью занять его разум. Не с Маринетт «Я-Бы-Трахнула-И-Кота-И-Ледибаг» Дюпэн-Чэн, устроившей минет леденцу на всеобщем обозрении.  
  
— Оранжевый! — пискнула Роуз, озвучивая мысли всех. — Она добралась до оранжевого!  
  
О да, она это сделала.  
  
Адриан тяжело сглотнул, глядя, как губы Маринетт обхватывают кончик конфеты и леденец исчезает в ее рту на два добрых дюйма. То, как она это делала, было просто коварно. Коварно, но в тоже время непреднамеренно. И было что-то в том, что эта девушка способна заставить подгибаться коленки (метафорически, но в случае Натаниэля — _физически_ ) у целой толпы подростков?  
  
— Желтый, — дал петуха Нино, снял кепку и провел пальцами по волосам. — Она добралась до желтого.  
  
Она протолкнула карамель глубже, и Адриан обнаружил, что прикусывает язык, чтобы не дать вырваться умоляющему «Господи-боже».  
  
— Зеленый, — выдохнула Роуз, с какой-то ноткой гордости, — похоже она решила остановиться на зе…  
  
— С-синий! — раздался голос Натаниэля, тут же потонувший в какофонии сдавленных стонов и тихих «ах!», потому что Маринетт невероятным образом пошла дальше.  
  
Код Синий. Это не учения, вашу мать, повторяю, это не учения.  
  
Щеки Маринетт втянулись, обхватывая леденец изнутри, пока ее проворные пальцы прокручивали палочку леденца, собравшаяся толпа разразилась еще одной волной сдавленных звуков. Не имел значения пол собравшихся и их возможность ассоциировать себя с действиями Маринетт. Не имело значения, что половина собравшихся состояла в отношениях (а некоторые из них пялились на нее вместе со своей половинкой).  
  
И Адриан попытался убедить себя, что неважно, что он возбудился, когда Маринетт зажмурилась. Это чистая физиология, ничего больше.  
  
— Да! — победно прошипела Алья, глядя, как ее лучшая подруга наконец добралась до фиолетового. — Вот это моя девочка! К.Н. стоит быть начеку, потому что, возможно, мне придется вытаскивать ее прямо из-под него.  
  
— Или с него, — пробормотал Нино, получая в ответ несколько хмыков за столь интересный материал для воображения.  
  
Тем временем, Маринетт продолжала сосать конфету, теперь просто прокручивая и толкая леденец между губ. Она стерла грань между «соблазнительным» и «неприличным» и захватывала территорию «эротичного», что Адриан ощутил желание срочно выпить воды со льдом (а еще лучше принять ледяной душ).  
  
Его последней мыслью перед тем, как прозвенел звонок, тем самым заканчивая представление Маринетт и провоцируя недовольные возгласы ее зрителей, что этому К.Н. чертовски повезло. Адриан смотрел, пока его пульс медленно приходил в норму, как Маринетт достает леденец изо рта, и этот леденец блестит от слюны в свете солнца. Как она медленно облизывает губы, как дергается ее горло, когда она сглатывает остатки карамели. И наконец перестал смотреть, когда она неторопливо встала со скамьи и направилась к друзьям.  
  
— Шухер! — воскликнул Ким и с половиной одноклассников отбежал от стола, сделав вид, что чем-то занят. Но несколько человек остались, наверное, надеясь перекинуться парой слов с объектом их воздыхания. Адриан усилием заставил себя сосредоточить внимание на домашней работе.  
  
— Господи, эти обеденные перерывы становятся все короче и короче, — вздохнула Маринетт, садясь к ним за стол. — У меня едва хватает времени при _кончить_ хоть что-то!  
  
(Ее голос слишком сладкий, жалобно подумал Адриан, слишком невинный для той, кто только что вытворял такие вещи).  
  
— О, я не думаю, что у тебя могут быть проблемы с приканчиванием, — пробормотала Алья себе под нос, многозначительно толкая Адриана локтем. Тот подавился воздухом.  
  
— Ты его не выкинешь? — скептически спросил Нино, округляя глаза на то, как Маринетт заворачивает леденец и кладет в сумку.  
  
Маринетт пожала плечами.  
  
— Мой учитель французского не против, когда едят на занятиях…  
  
Если кто-то и заметил, что Адриан вдруг вскинулся, то не подал виду.  
  
— …так что тогда и закончу с ним.  
  
— Ты уверена, что вообще захочешь его доесть? — не успокоился Нино.  
  
— Прошу, — сказала Маринетт с беспечным взмахом руки и достала журнал, зажатый подмышкой. — Я могу делать это часами.  
  
Весь двор закашлялся и вмиг опустел, оставляя Маринетт наедине с тремя лучшими друзьями. Которые молча таращили глаза на столь двусмысленный ответ.  
  
— Ч-часами? — услышал Адриан самого себя и поборол жуткое желание хлопнуться лицом об стол. Это не тот разговор, который должен происходить с его милой, доброй, сексу… платонической! — он сказал, платонической подругой! Даже если она и устроила перед ним то, что можно было бы классифицировать, как мягкую эротику.  
  
Маринетт повернулась к нему, и ее губы («НЕ ДУМАЙ О ЕЕ ГУБАХ») изогнулись в довольной улыбке. Она засунула журнал в сумку. Он был раскрыт на странице, на которой Маринетт остановилась, и у Адриана пересохло в горле, когда он заметил «Габриэль» в заголовке…  
  
И фото его любимого, одетого в черную кожу.  
  
— Часами~, — мурлыкнула Маринетт, наградив Адриана загадочным взглядом, и медленно пошла прочь.  
  
краш — влюбленность  
кинк-шеймить — стыдить за фетиши  
шесть дюймов — около 15 сантиметров  
  


* * *

  
Гул многолюдного холла лицея — было единственным, что держало Маринетт на ногах.  
  
В остальном она была практически призраком. Призраком, выживающем на сахаре, кофеине и желании не завалить экзамены. Между ранними подъемами для того, чтобы помочь родителям в пекарне в сезон продаж и визитами к своему бойфренду поздними вечерами, последние две недели она выживала на четырехчасовом сне, что не могло не отразиться на жизни. В итоге Маринетт забыла свой обед, и ей пришлось перерывать свой шкафчик в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. Однако, забытый обед сыграл ей на руку.

Маринетт никогда не планировала использовать радужный леденец, который она купила на школьной благотворительной ярмарке, _в своем великом соблазнении_ , но когда она заметила, что Адриан (а рядом добрая половина класса) пялятся на нее с противоположного конца школьного двора, она была просто обязана устроить шоу. И это оказалось очень и очень эффективно. Маринетт даже слегка расстроилась, что не придумала это сама раньше. Вишенкой на торте стала страница о последнем показе Габриэля, Маринетт никогда не забудет выражение лица Адриана, когда он понял, что она читала, пока наслаждалась карамелью. Примерно такое же выражение лица у него возникло, когда она вошла в класс.

— Привет, Адриан, — сладко протянула Маринетт, занимая свое законное место слева от него. Адриан лишь коротко кивнул в ответ, его взгляд метался между ее сумкой и учебником перед ним. И то, как он весь напрягся, когда она достала леденец, то, как дернулся его кадык, когда он громко сглотнул, было настолько ожидаемо и волнующе, что Маринетт невольно задалась вопросом, а не перешла ли она грань между соблазнением и напрасной жестокостью?  
  
К сожалению, Маринетт не успела обдумать жестокость ее соблазнения, потому что за окном раздался характерный шум, говорящий о приближении акуманизированного. Ни учитель, ни Адриан ее не остановили, когда она выскочила из класса, сообщив на бегу, что у нее разболелся живот, так что направляется в медкабинет. Заскочив в ближайшую кладовку уборщика, она перевоплотилась без всяких проблем.  
  
Ледибаг была всего в паре кварталов от акуманизированного, когда ее нагнал Кот Нуар, махнув рукой в знак приветствия. После быстрого опознавания жертвы (доставщик) и причины (отсутствие чаевых), а также местонахождения акумы (кепка) и использования Талисмана Удачи (вешалки) ситуация разрешилась без жертв. Вообще, вся битва от силы заняла полчаса, и вот герои уже машут в камеры, а затем запрыгивают на ближайшие здания и исчезают из виду.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — сказала Ледибаг, надеясь, что усталость в ее голосе не очень заметна. Она протянула кулачок, но ответного стука не последовало.  
  
Кот поймал ее ладонь и сплел их пальцы вместе, глядя ей в глаза. Он смотрел на нее, вглядывался, словно искал что-то, и Ледибаг вся извелась под его длительным взглядом, без возможности скрыться от ощущения, что он знает больше, чем показывает.  
  
— Что такое? — нарочито игриво спросила она, но не сумела скрыть нервный смешок. Кот, что теперь медленно обходил ее, пожал плечами, словно его поведение было абсолютно нормальным, и он не вел себя, как какой-то психопат. — Что???  
  
— Ничего, — соизволил ответить он, еще раз вглядываясь в ее лицо, а затем помотал головой, словно избавлялся от каких-то мыслей. На его лице заиграла нечитаемая улыбка, внушающая опасение вкупе со сверкающим в глазах любопытством. — Соскучился по тебе, вот и все.  
  
Кот вдруг наклонился, обхватил ее за талию и крепко поцеловал, что Ледибаг тут же забыла обо всей своей усталости и сонливости, плавясь в его объятиях. Его язык сегодня удивительно настойчив, вдруг подумала она. Словно он на грани отчаяния исследует ее. Ледибаг привыкла доминировать в любой ситуации, особенно после случившегося у билборда, когда Кот перестал проявлять инициативу, но такой внезапный прилив страсти она оценила по достоинству. Ледибаг закрыла глаза, нежась в ощущениях.  
  
— Ты сегодня такая сладкая, — промурлыкал Кот между поцелуями. — Как карамель.  
  
Ледибаг вся напряглась. Это же совпадение, да? Он не мог иметь в виду ничего такого. Просто обычное наблюдение, просто мысли вслух.  
  
Игривый щипок за ягодицу вернул ее в реальность.  
  
— Кто-то сегодня больно настойчивый, — беззвучно рассмеялась Ледибаг. — Интересно, что же на тебя нашло, — сказала она, будто сама не знала.  
  
— Разве я не могу поблагодарить мою девушку за завтрак? — ответил Кот, привлекая ее к себе. Спустя один жаркий поцелуй, он многозначительно хмыкнул. — И кстати, как это тебе удалось пробраться в лицей?  
  
Ледибаг прикусила губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Есть способы…  
  
Кот Нуар почти вплотную приблизился к ее лицу, но на сей раз она встретила его с уверенностью, почти с вызовом.  
«Давай же, Котенок, соображай…»  
  
Ее сережки запищали.  
  
— Похоже, нам пора, — сказал Кот будто спустя вечность, и Ледибаг, до того затаившая дыхание, устало выдохнула.  
  
— Да, ты прав, — процедила она и потянулась за йо-йо. Но не успела за него взяться, как Кот поймал ее за руку и традиционно поцеловал костяшки.  
  
Щеки Ледибаг расцвели розовым.  
  
— Увидимся позже? — с надеждой уточнил Кот, сжимая ее пальцы напоследок. Он продолжал излучать волны какой-то заинтересованности, на которую она еще не решила, как реагировать, и так и напрашиваясь на еще один короткий поцелуй.  
  
— Увидимся быстрее, чем ты думаешь, — прошептала Ледибаг ему в спину, и ее сердце странным образом стучало в груди, пока она смотрела, как Кот направляется в сторону лицея.  
  


* * *

  
Натали была недовольна. И это было более чем очевидно. Натали была недовольна, и сделала все, чтобы все вокруг были недовольны тоже.  
  
— Твое поведение неприемлемо. Совершенно неподобающе Агресту.  
  
— Правда? — ответил Адриан, совсем чуть-чуть растягивая слова. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы зайти в дом, не споткнувшись о порог. Он справился, однако вид лестницы, оказавшейся на пути между ним и его спальней, сделал его голове больнее, чем…сколько там… пять… или шесть?.. бокалов шампанского, которые он опрокинул в себя на вручении. — Готов поклясться, что напиваться вдрызг и закатывать сцены — это семейная традиция.  
  
— Не начинай, — предупредила Натали с ядовитыми нотками в обычно бесстрастном голосе.  
  
Адриан не ответил, но закатил глаза на ее лицемерие. Ну, конечно, когда отец хорошенько перебрал коньяка и чуть не подрался с иностранным чиновником (это закончилось опрокинутым бронзовым бюстом и шестью уничтоженными картинами), он был всего лишь «страстным оратором, который не боится подать голос». Когда его мать напилась мимозы прямо из кувшина и уснула в клумбе, она была «типичной молодой старлеткой, убивающей время между съемками». _Но не дай бог_ Адриану потерять счет бокалам шампанского, и случайно запнуться, когда он от имени отца, находящегося за границей, принимал награду «Филантропа года» (ха-ха!). Господи, он был даже не в стельку пьян! Так… дезориентирован чуть больше, чем уместно для благотворительного банкета.  
  
— Ты сейчас же идешь в постель, продолжим разговор утром, — сказала Натали таким тоном, словно он дитя неразумное, которое наказали за плохое поведение. Она даже не стала дожидаться его ответа, тут же развернулась и ушла в свой кабинет, оставляя его наедине с недовольством.  
  
Лишь благодаря решимости и еще чистой удаче Адриан поднялся наверх целым и невредимым, и ни разу не споткнулся, пока наконец не упал в свое кресло, скинул туфли и ослабил галстук одним (неуклюжим) движением. Ему не нравилось то, как кружится голова, и вообще он не видел смысла в алкоголе. Он выпил только потому, что оказался окруженным людьми, среди которых не хотел находиться и потому что должен был произнести речь о том, каким бескорыстным альтруистом является его дорогой отец.

Как можно представить, понадобилось немало времени и усилий со стороны Адриана, чтобы наскрести несколько приличных слов про этого человека.

И эта речь была написана, конечно, в его личное время, которого у него было от силы минут десять в день. Между лицеем, фотосъемками, занятиями с репетиторами, тренировками, домашней работой и супергеройской работой оставшееся время в его забитом под завязку графике обычно было уделено сну. «Обычно» было ключевым словом, потому что последние несколько ночей он провел с…  
  
— Ледиба-а-а-а-аг~, — проворковал Адриан, глупо улыбаясь в рабочий стол экрана компьютера. Это был бог всех коллажей, созданный Альей (ака второй самой большой фанаткой Ледибаг) эксклюзивно для Адриана. И он обожал этот коллаж. Он состоял примерно из ста двадцати двух различных фотографий Ледибаг, и он просто не мог не улыбаться, глядя на них. Как и не мог не любить, всячески превозносить свою любимую девушку с пылом, подогретым легким опьянением. В последнее время она прям жаждала внимания к большой радости Адриана, и то, что сегодня она с ним не связалась, его беспокоило.  
  
Было поздно, около двух ночи, и Адриан очень устал. Устал, был навеселе и жаждал услышать ласкающий уши голос, по которому он так скучал, когда Леди не было рядом.  
  
Так что понятно, правда, почему он немного неуклюже выудил телефон из нагрудного кармана. Почему случайно ткнул в кнопку видеовызова вместо обычного вызова. Почему не осознал ошибку, пока она не ответила на звонок.  
  
…пока _Маринетт Чтоб Ее Дюпэн-Чэн_ не ответила на звонок.


	40. Chapter 40

**От автора:** _Раскрытие личностей? В нелепом слоуберновском фике про трудности пубертата? Йеп, именно.  
Ржака, но я даже расплакалась, пока писала эту часть.  
Наслаждайтесь._

* * *

  
— Кот?.. — спросила Маринетт голосом Ледибаг, с номера Ледибаг, моргая чудесными голубыми глазами Ледибаг и зевая идеальными губами Ледибаг.  
  
Отходя от душераздирающего осознания, Адриан подумал, что ему стоило бы понять это раньше.  
  
Словно загнанный зверь, Адриан завис, сжимая телефон до такой силы, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Безымянная эмоция, застрявшая на хаотичном перекрестке чистого шока и полнейшего восторга, смешивалась с алкогольным шумом в голове.  
  
Он смотрел на собеседницу, надеясь, что она поймет, в какой безумной ситуации они находятся, и отреагирует, но реакции не последовало. Маринетт рассеянно щурилась, очевидно не осознавая, что происходит.  
  
— Нха-мгх… эгх-х, п-привет! — наконец выпалил Адриан; во рту пересохло, и слова ломались под вырывающимся наружу пьяным смехом. — Ты… Ты-ы… ох, боже.  
  
Маринетт протерла глаза.  
  
— Шо случилось?  
  
— Ничего! — чирикнул он, пытаясь сохранять хотя бы внешнее спокойствие, несмотря на то что мысленно пережил не меньше пятнадцати нервных срывов. — Я просто… хотел сказать, что я люблю тебя?  
  
Адриан весь съежился от того, что сказанное прозвучало, как вопрос, но даже если Маринетт заметила, что что-то не так, то не отреагировала.  
  
— О-ой, я тоже люблю тебя, котенок, — промурлыкала она, и _черт возьми_ , от ее сонной улыбки сердце Адриана чуть не выскочило из груди. — Сладких снов.  
  
— И тебе, — сказал он, несмотря на то, что его явно ждала ночь глубоких размышлений. — Иди спать. Прости, что разбудил.  
  
Маринетт снова зевнула, зарываясь под одеяло.  
  
— Ничего. Мне нравится слушать твой голос.  
  
— Мне тоже нравится слушать твой голос, — ответил Адриан, затихая. В ужасе. Не веря, что все, что происходит — взаправду. — Спокойной ночи, Жучок.  
  
Слишком сонная, чтобы даже ответить что-то на каламбур, Маринетт прошептала: «Ночки», а затем экран потух. Адриан уставился в собственное отражение в закаленном стекле, пытаясь разобраться, _что_ , ради всего сущего, только что произошло. Почти три ночи, и он устал. Он вымотан до предела. Но собственное тело гудело от возбуждения, неверия и алкоголя, его несчастный уставший мозг умолял о сладком спасении — то есть сне. Возможно, небольшой коме.  
  
Так что он поступил так, как поступил бы любой разумный человек на его месте:  
  
Оставил проблемы будущему Адриану и отправился спать.  
  


* * *

  
Будущий Адриан застонал, проклиная прошлого Адриана каждой фиброй своего ноющего существа. Не только за то, что этот ублюдок оставил его одного разбираться с последствиями ночного звонка, но и страдать от похмелья.  
  
Вот урод.  
  
— Утро доброе, — с довольной рожей сказал Плагг. Слишком довольной, учитывая обстоятельства. Слишком осведомленной. — Как спалось?  
  
В ответ Адриан застонал, зарываясь лицом в подушки. Судя по количеству солнца, бьющего в окна, было около полудня, но раз он только проснулся, технически для него было утро, и он был не в настроении для подколок квами. Особенно после пережитой им ночи.  
  
— Что, настолько хреново? — не унимался Плагг. — Почему же так? Разве ты висел на телефоне полночи со своей подружкой? — подлетев ближе, чтобы наверняка быть услышанным, Плагг потыкал Адриана, для проформы рассекая воздух хвостом. — Кстати об этом, что будешь делать?  
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, пойду повешусь.  
  
— Ого, тебе настолько не нравится Маринетт?  
  
— Чего? — просипел Адриан, отбрасывая подушку, чтобы метнуть в квами яростный взгляд.  
  
— Ну, Маринетт? — уточнил Плагг. — Которая Ледибаг? Мне-то казалось, она тебе нравится, но если ты так расстроился, когда узнал, что это она…  
  
— Я не расстроился, — возразил Адриан. — Маринетт хорошая! Лучшая! Я люблю ее!  
  
Наступила тишина, и все встало на свои места.  
  
 _«Ох»._   
  
— Я люблю Маринетт, — прошептал он себе, словно какой-то секрет. Словно признание.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся, охватываемый тем щекочущим возбуждением с ночи, только на этот раз шок и неверие не омрачали его. Маринетт — Ледибаг! Ну, конечно, это она! Она была его другом, его напарницей, и она…  
  
— Она со мной флиртовала! — завопил Адриан, резко садясь на постели, отчего голова по ощущениям чуть не отвалилась.  
  
— Она делает это последние три года, поздравляю, ты наконец заметил, — не удивился Плагг.  
  
Адриан проигнорировал и его, и жуткий стук в висках, прокручивая в голове все совпадения, на которые он нарочно не обращал внимания. Фото, флирт, странное поведение Маринетт — теперь это все приобрело смысл. Все случайности не были таковыми. Ледибаг слишком ответственная. Что значило одно — он _должен был_ заметить эти совпадения, потому что она сама этого хотела.  
  
Адриан расхохотался от абсурдности ситуации — он был слишком на взводе, чтобы расстроиться (хотя стоило бы), и тут на него еще кое-что снизошло.  
  
— Ты! — ткнул он в сторону Плагга.  
  
— Я? — удивленно отозвался квами.  
  
— Ты ей помогал!  
  
Плагг пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, я подкинул тебе пару раз сладости в шкафчик. Делов-то. Это была ее идея. В основном.  
  
Адриан прищурился.  
  
— Ты демон.  
  
— Некоторые народности меня и так называли. А что? Хочешь заключить сделку? — Плагг заговорщически снизил голос, ликующе дергая носиком. — Как насчет небольшой мести?  
  
Адриан замер.  
  
На долю секунды, он вообразил: Ледибаг узнает, каково на вкус ее же лекарство. Он мог бы дразнить ее до упора. _Дергать за веревочки_ , словно марионетку. Мог бы прикинуться дурачком, притвориться, что не помнит про видеозвонок, и игнорировать ее очевидные намеки. Он мог бы флиртовать с ней, пока она не сломается, и сама не признается ему. Она заслуживала немного помучаться.  
  
— Да-а-а-а~, — прошипел Плагг ему в ухо. — Подда-а-а-йся хаос-с-с-су~.  
  
Но наваждение ушло, словно лопнул мыльный пузырь. Адриан внезапно понял, что ему нужно делать.  
  
— Нет, достаточно с меня хаоса, — решил он, сбрасывая с себя одеяло.

Глубоко дыша, чтобы избавиться от тяжести внутри, Адриан открыл телефон и заглянул в календарь. Его первое свободное воскресенье. Можно было бы остаться и проваляться до вечера в кровати, лишний раз не тревожа больную с похмелья голову и мучаясь над тем, что ему надо сделать, но решение уже было принято.  
  
Все закончится сегодня.  
  
— Плагг, трансформация!  
  


* * *

  
Люк протяжно скрипнул, когда Маринетт вылезала на террасу. Стоит добавить его к растущему списку обязанностей Ледибаг, подумала она. Как-никак, ей приходится ускользать на патруль почти каждую ночь, и делать это лучше по-тихому. Но, пожалуй, она лучше отложит это до завтра. Стоял чудесный денек. Слишком чудесный для грязной работы вроде смазывания петель. Октябрьский бодрящий воздух был согрет полуденным солнцем, и Маринетт глубоко вдохнула: пахло осенью. Да, она и правда отложит петли до завтра.  
  
Выпал редкий осенний денек — без дождя. Маринетт даже не могла вспомнить, когда она последний раз ухаживала за своими растениями, но розы подвяли, да и лаванде не помешает уход — и поэтому Маринетт выбралась на террасу с опрыскивателем. Мурча под нос, Маринетт один за другим приподнимала листья томата и опрыскивала его водой. Капли оседали на волосках, обрамлявших витиеватые стебли, словно паутина, и блестели в солнечных лучах. Маринетт была так увлечена игрой света, что почти не обратила внимания на глухой стук, раздавшийся позади.  
  
Ну почти.  
  
— Ух ты! — ойкнул Кот Нуар, поднимая руки в знак мира. Его взгляд упал на опрыскиватель, который Маринетт выставила перед собой в качестве оружия, и его хвост, до того спокойно качавшийся за спиной, обернулся вокруг кованых перил. — Не стреляй!  
  
— Кот Нуар, — выдохнула Маринетт, опуская оружие, и приложила ладонь к гулко бьющемуся сердцу. — Что ты тут забыл?  
  
— Ну знаешь, я же дружелюбный сосед. Решил заскочить, поздороваться, — он дернул уголком рта. — Если собралась бить меня в челюсть, давай с левой. Справа все еще болит.  
  
Маринетт залилась краской.  
— Может, если бы не подкрадывался, я бы тебя не била.  
  
— А может мне нравится, когда ты меня бьешь, — отбил Кот, продолжая загадочно улыбаться. Маринетт тщетно пыталась понять, прочитать, почему он здесь, и что он знает, но не могла. Неважно, как давно она его знает, сколько времени они провели вместе, Кот Нуар блефовал, как чемпион.  
  
Но и она была не промах.  
  
— Не наблюдала за тобой подобного, — Маринетт держала баланс между нейтральным и игривым тоном. Можно сказать, она флиртовала, но это был не флирт. Скорее, что-то вроде лакмусовой бумажки, которая должна показать, куда развернется дальнейший диалог.  
  
Добро пожаловать на линию Шредингера.  
  
— Ты много чего за мной не наблюдала, — ответил Кот Нуар, цепляясь за намеки. — А что насчет тебя? Не хочешь поделиться чем-нибудь личным?  
  
— Не с незнакомцем.  
  
— Повезло, что мы далеко не чужие друг другу, да?  
  
У Маринетт подскочил пульс, но она сохраняла нейтральное лицо. Она просто хмыкнула и начала опрыскивать бонсай.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — окучивал ее Кот. — Такая вспыльчивая девушка, как ты, должна иметь какие-нибудь пошлые мыслишки. Может что-нибудь про сексуального парижского героя?..  
  
— Может, — отозвалась Маринетт. — Но лучше не говорить так о Ледибаг. Она же твоя девушка, в конце концов.  
  
Ухмыляющееся лицо Кота возникло посреди кустарника.  
  
— Что думаешь о тройничке?  
  
Похоже, вода ему была нипочем, потому что его лицо даже не дрогнуло, когда Маринетт прыснула в него в упор.  
  
— Зачем ты все-таки пришел, Кот Нуар? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, упирая в бедра дрожащие руки.  
  
Кот Нуар задумчиво постучал по подбородку. Посмотрел на нее, покачал головой, обвел взглядом террасу и остановил его на ящике с розами. Он быстрым шагом пересек террасу.  
  
— Я пришел затем, — он сорвал самый крупный цветок, — что мне нравится быть с тобой.  
  
Игнорируя то, что он только что убил одну из ее драгоценных роз, Маринетт молча наблюдала, как он задумчиво крутит ее в руке, осматривая каждый лепесток, а затем с улыбкой прикладывает розу к ее лицу.  
  
— Тут даже уместнее сказать: «люблю».  
  
Как бы Маринетт ни хотелось думать, что она уже пережила тот конфетно-букетный период, она все равно покраснела, как только он заправил бутон ей за ухо. Даже дыхание перехватило от такого простого жеста. Да, это было то еще клише из романтических фильмов, но Кот Нуар обладал удивительным даром делать их волнительными. Вот же романтичный, но замечательный дурашка.  
  
— Я пришел, потому что ты славная, — его пальцы, устроившиеся на линии челюсти, жутко отвлекали. — Потому что ты смешная, талантливая, замечательная…  
  
Он знал. Он точно знал. Иначе бы Кот Нуар никогда бы себя так не повел, не говорил такие вещи.  
  
— …И страшно коварная женщина.  
  
Несмотря на ситуацию, Маринетт с трудом сдержала улыбку, но видимо не успела. Кот Нуар заметил ее, и начал обходить Маринетт по кругу, словно кошка вокруг мыши.  
  
— Я пришел, потому что ты перешла все границы, — мурлыкнул он, и Маринетт ощутила его теплое дыхание на затылке. Его рука скользнула по ее плечу, спине, когти ненароком цеплялись за тонкую вязку кардигана, пока не скользнули к ремню. Следующие слова он прошептал прямо ей в ухо: — Потому что я не настолько бестолковый, как ты считаешь…  
  
Вот он. Момент, к которому она готовилась уже давно. Собравшись с духом, Маринетт развернулась в руках напарника, и решительно посмотрела тому в глаза. Старые чувства неуверенности в себе скребли по нервам, шипя, что все может пойти не так, как ей хочется, но сейчас Маринетт была способна заглушить их.  
  
Она верила Адриану. Всем сердцем, всей душой. И могла доверить ему все остальное.  
  
— Предположу, ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, что я — Ледибаг.  
  
Она ожидала какой угодно реакции, но не этой:  
  
— Ты что?! — взвизгнул Кот. Черные зрачки стали настолько большими, что почти скрыли зеленую радужку. Он отшатнулся, словно она горела, схватился одной рукой за грудь, а второй за кованые перила, чтобы не упасть. А Маринетт чувствовала себя так, словно под ней только разверзлась земля.  
  
— Я думала! Я… что ты…! — залепетала она, нервно оглядываясь, словно что-то на террасе поможет ей выловить саму себя из пучины.  
  
Это катастрофа! Вот этого она хотела избежать с самого начала! Она думала, что смягчила удар, что подбросила Коту достаточно намеков, чтобы эта новость не стала для него таким уж сюрпризом. Но она ошибалась. Она ошибалась, она облажалась, и теперь ее парень… он…  
  
Он что, давится смехом?  
  
Маринетт ошарашенно заморгала, но почему-то не была удивлена.  
  
— Ах ты мелкий…  
  
Кот Нуар _взорвался_ , сложился пополам от смеха, сотрясаясь от ушей до кончика хвоста. Упершись в колени, он, хватая ртом воздух, поднял глаза на ее шокированное лицо только затем, чтобы взорваться очередным приступом смеха. Маринетт, пытаясь оправиться от удара, рухнула на выступ, где стояли ее самые маленькие горшки с растениями. Бедное сердце, как обезумевшее, билось в груди, вот только уже по иной причине. Вот она сидит и смотрит, как ее придурковатый парень ржет над собственным идиотским пранком.

Боже, как она его любит.

— Ты-ы… — _вдох_ , — бы видела, — _вдох_ , — свое лицо! — Кот вытирал слезы смеха.  
  
— Это было жестоко, — просипела Маринетт, недовольно выпячивая губу. Это было тяжело, учитывая, насколько заразительной была его улыбка, но она справилась.  
  
— Как и твой оральный секс с леденцом, — отбил Кот и плюхнулся рядом с ней. — И намеки на тройничок, который никогда не случится. И флирт, когда я не мог пофлиртовать в ответ. И превращение моей жизни в адский эротический кошмар.  
  
С каждой новой предъявой Маринетт все глубже зарывалась в кардиган, лишь бы избежать его обвиняющего взгляда. У нее была стратегия, и она ее придерживалась! Она нарисовала карту сокровищ и заставила Адриана следовать по ней прямо до ее двери… но теперь, когда он показал ей все со стороны, она сама увидела, что это было _немного жестоко_ .  
  
— Прости меня, — она повернулась к нему, чтобы он видел, что она говорит это искренне. — За все. Тикки говорила мне, что можно было поступить иначе. По-взрослому. Я должна была послушаться, но я н-не смогла…  
  
Ох, привет, тревожность, старый добрый друг.  
  
— Маринетт? — обеспокоился Кот. Он накрыл ее руки, вцепившиеся в коленки, и переплел их пальцы, успокаивая.  
  
— Я боялась, что ты не захочешь со мной встречаться, — призналась Маринетт сиплым голосом. — Я думала… — она помотала головой. — Не знаю, что я думала.  
  
Кот с тревогой нахмурился, поглаживая большим пальцем ее дрожащую руку.  
  
— Прошу, поговори со мной.  
  
Маринетт прикусила губу.  
  
— Я боялась, что твое отношение к Ледибаг и Маринетт… не совпадет, — медленно начала она, пытаясь облечь в слова все свои давние страхи. — Ты… Адриан, всегда хорошо ко мне относился, но у нас не было романтики. Я знаю это. Я думала, что когда ты узнаешь, что я — Ледибаг, ты захочешь быть просто друзьями, и ты имеешь на это полное право! Я просто… — Маринетт громко втянула воздух, опустив взгляд вниз. — Я была эгоисткой. Я хотела, чтобы ты еще немного побыл моим. М-мало ли что.  
  
— Жучок…  
  
— Я поняла, что это сложно, — с усилием продолжила она, не давая ему сказать. Она не могла себе этого позволить. Сначала она должна закончить. — Я знаю, что наделала кучу ошибок, что некрасиво себя повела с тобой. Если тебе нужно время, чтобы обдумать все это, я пойму. Сделаем перерыв. И если ты решишь, что больше не хочешь б-быть со мной…  
  
Маринетт не знала, как закончить. На террасе воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только тихим позвякиванием ветряных колокольчиков. Тишина длилась около трех секунд, но казалась вечностью.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это все сложно, — наконец заговорил Кот. — Ледибаг — моя напарница, Маринетт — моя дорогая подруга, они обе — один человек, и я ее люблю.  
  
Он мягко обхватил ее лицо, заставляя посмотреть на него.  
  
— Я люблю _тебя_ .  
  
Вот так просто. Как он мог сделать все так просто? Как тремя короткими словами он сумел разбить ее на миллион осколков и тут же склеить воедино? Как?  
  
Маринетт никогда не узнает, что Адриан любит ее именно так, как ей это требуется, но это не помешало ей поблагодарить каждую счастливую звезду, существующую во вселенной. Не помешало уткнуться ему в плечо, и наконец, _наконец_ позволить себе момент слабости, которого она боялась больше всего. Месяцы волнений и тревоги, ее привычка зацикливаться на худшем из исходов, все это прорвало плотину слез, жгущих глаза и льющихся на ее щеки и его костюм.  
  
— Я сказал это не для того, чтобы ты плакала, — тихо рассмеялся Кот, но болезненно и отрывисто.  
  
— ПМС, — хлюпнула Маринетт, и он снова усмехнулся, но облегченно.  
  
Ей нравилось слушать, как его смех зарождается где-то в его грудной клетке, отдается вибрацией в его плечи, как раз где она приткнулась. Ей нравилось, как его рука обхватывает ее за талию, прижимая к нему.  
  
Господи, как же она его любила.  
  
— Лучше? — спросил Кот, когда ее слезы утихли. Он тихо гладил ее по пояснице, и теперь, когда Маринетт эмоционально истощилась, она просто переживала, что сейчас уснет на месте.  
  
— Хм-м-м, — подтвердила она, прижимаясь к нему, когда на террасу неожиданно ворвался холодный ветерок. — А ты удивился?  
  
Маринетт почувствовала, как он качает головой.  
  
— Поначалу, но быстро осознал, что это было очевидно.  
  
— Что же меня выдало?  
  
— Ну, у меня были подозрения, но думаю, фейстайм с тобой все прояснил.  
  
Маринетт подскочила, как ужаленная, за нею подскочили ее брови, да так, что если бы могли — отправились бы в свободный полет.  
  
— Мы _что?!  
_   
— Фейстайм. Видеозвонок.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Прошлой ночью, — бодро отрапортовал Кот. — Если честно, я был в шоке, а ты даже не заметила, что произошло. Это было даже мило. Ты в курсе, что ты уставшая такая незамутненная.  
  
— Не-е-е-т, — Маринетт тщетно пыталась вспомнить, когда это она отвечала на звонок. Но в голове было пусто. — Я была слишком занята, чтобы спать.  
  
— Занята составлением плана, как свести меня с ума? — уточнил Кот. Маринетт выдавила нервный смешок. — Знай, ты так легко не отвертишься.  
  
— Да понимаю я, — вздохнула она, делая раскаявшееся лицо. — Мне очень жаль. Я не хотела тебя дразнить.  
  
Кот выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ладно, _может быть_ немного хотела, но тебя это, кажется, совсем не смутило!  
  
— Ох, ты меня поймала, — простонал он, вскидывая руки. — Мне нравится, когда моя девушка присылает мне фотки топлес и хвастается отсутствием рвотного рефлекса. Вяжите меня, ребята!  
  
Маринетт ахнула.  
  
— Я была _не топлес_ !  
  
— Носила невидимую майку?  
  
— Там была рука! Я прикрылась ею!  
  
— Едва ли, — ухмыльнулся Кот. — Топлес или нет, вы не отвертитесь, Юная Леди.  
  
— Ох, да ты что! — Маринетт была заинтригована. Заинтригована увидеть результаты своих трудов. В предвкушении она наклонилась к своему парню и щелкнула пальцем по его колокольчику.  
  
 _Динь_ .  
  
— И как ты меня накажешь? — мурлыкнула она. Кот округлил глаза, сначала глядя на руку, играющую с его воротником, а затем поднял глаза на саму Маринетт.  
  
— Как, эм, — он прочистил горло. — А ты как думаешь?  
  
 _«Он такой милый, когда смущается»._   
  
Маринетт облизнула губы.  
  
— Иди сюда и узнаешь~  
  
Маринетт медленно сокращала расстояние, наслаждаясь тем, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Как он сглатывает в предвкушении, как его руки замирают на ее бедрах. Она прикрыла глаза, ощущая его дыхание на своих губах, жаждущих поцелуя, от которых она никогда не устанет. Маринетт терпеливо ждала, когда Кот сократит расстояние, и считала:  
  
Три…  
  
Два…  
  
Кот неожиданно отпрянул.  
  
— Нет. Нет, я так не могу, — выдохнул он, нервно вытирая ладони о свои ноги. У Маринетт же сердце в пятки ушло, а чувство тревоги побежало по кровотоку, как вирус. Ну вот. Он передумал. Он не хочет быть с ней, и сейчас все закончится.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Я не это имел в виду! — выпалил Кот, словно читал ее мысли. Он чертыхнулся, заметив страх в ее глазах, и тут же обхватил ладонями ее лицо. — Эй! Смотри на меня! Я люблю тебя! Я очень-очень тебя люблю! — он принялся покрывать ее щеки поцелуями, и не отпускал, пока успокоенная Маринетт сама его не оттолкнула.

— Хорошо-хорошо! — хихикнула она, чувствуя, как страх отступает. Она серьезно посмотрела на Кота. — Тогда расскажи, что не так.  
  
Кот вздохнул.  
  
— Это глупо, но у меня такое ощущение, будто я тебе изменяю.  
  
— Потому что я выгляжу, как Маринетт, а не Ледибаг? — уточнила она. Кот стыдливо кивнул. — Хочешь, я трансформируюсь?  
  
— Нет. Просто… Я понимаю, что встречался с тобой-Ледибаг, и я знаю, что ты один и тот же человек, что с маской, что без, но я так долго дружил с тобой-Маринетт, что мне кажется странным, вот так просто начать тебя целовать. Я даже не ухаживал за тобой, чтобы это заслужить, понимаешь?  
  
— Не ухаживал?  
  
— Ну да. Кот флиртовал с тобой-Ледибаг с момента нашей встречи, но Адриан никогда не флиртовал с тобой-Маринетт. Я никогда не ухаживал за ней… за тобой.  
  
Маринетт моргнула.  
  
— Я не против, но ты… типа в порядке?  
  
— Чутка мутит, — признался он. — Я хочу сказать, что уже _давно_ должен был провожать тебя в класс и дарить тебе цветы, но был слишком слепым! А теперь у меня куча времени, чтобы как следует поухаживать за тобой, — его выражение лица смягчилось. — Я хочу завоевать твое сердце.  
  
У Маринетт сердце едва не запело.  
  
— Ты уже его завоевал.  
  
— Значит мне нужно завоевать его сильнее, — не сдавался Кот. — Ты заслуживаешь романтического ужина при свечах, а не зажиманий в грязных переулках и в заброшенных зданиях.  
  
— Если уж быть честными, то восемь раз из десяти именно Ледибаг тебя зажимала.  
  
Кот отмахнулся.  
  
— Это норма для альфачки Ледибаг, но моя сладкая, невинная Маринетт…  
  
— Я тут на днях тебе дрочила, — вставила его сладкая, невинная Маринетт.  
  
— …заслуживает соответствующего отношения. Ей нужен джентльмен, который завоюет ее самым романтическим жестом…  
  
— А потом ты довел меня до оргазма по телефону, — не унималась она.  
  
— …с наичистейшими намерениями…  
  
— Вспомни, как ты говорил, что мы часами не будем вылезать из постели, когда ты узнаешь мою личность? Я готова.  
  
— ПОДХВАТИТ ЕЕ НА РУКИ, — почти проорал Кот. Он смерил ее взглядом — слишком любящим, чтобы быть хотя бы на грани раздражения, и Маринетт невинно захлопала ресницами. — Знаешь что? Я придумал тебе наказание.  
  
— О да?  
  
— Да, — невероятно довольно объявил он. — Ты разрешишь мне пригласить тебя на свидание. На настоящее свидание. Разрешишь подарить тебе цветы и держать тебя за руку, а потом проводить тебя домой.  
  
— Не похоже на наказание.  
  
— И будешь вести себя прилично до третьего свидания.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Маринетт прочистила горло.  
  
— Под «вести себя прилично» ты подразумеваешь…  
  
— Никаких рук, — Кот проигнорировал ее недовольное лицо. — Никаких раздеваний. Никакого петтинга _вообще_ .  
  
Маринетт раскрыла рот.  
  
— И никакого разврата по телефону! — не дал ей сказать он. — Мы можем обниматься и целоваться, но на этом все. Пока нормально не поухаживаю за тобой.  
  
Ошеломленная таким поворотом событий, Маринетт внимательно посмотрела на своего парня, но не нашла ни намека на то, что он шутит. Кот выглядел решительным, почти умоляющим, и это сбивало с толку. Маринетт _думала_ , что ее просчитанное недельное соблазнение обернется тем, что Адриан закинет ее в постель и займется непотребствами. Почему он дал заднюю? Она перестаралась? Пересекла какие-то грани?  
  
А потом она осознала.  
  
Маринетт вспомнила ночь у билборда. Как она вела себя, когда узнала его личность. Какой испытала шок, как тяжело ей было свыкнуться с тем, кто он. Слишком много на нее навалилось за раз, и именно через это сейчас проходит Адриан. Единственная разница между ее реакцией и Адриана, что он хочет пройти этот период привыканий вместе _с ней_ , а не сбегать от нее. Маринетт поняла, что она должна, как минимум, уважать его желание снизить темп. Он более чем заслуживает этого.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, сплетая их руки.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Можешь за мной ухаживать.  
  
— И? — надавил Кот.  
  
— И ведем себя прилично до третьего свидания.  
  
— Спасибо, — он сжал их руки. — Не такое и ужасное наказание, да?  
  
— А я уже представила, как ты меня шлепаешь, — пробормотала под нос Маринетт, прикрываясь покашливанием.  
  
— Ну вот, — Кот ткнул ее в кончик носа. — Это против правил. Грязные разговоры никак не считаются приличными, так что следи за собой, Дюпэн-Чэн.  
  
Маринетт была сама невинность.  
  
— Ладно. Ты ненавидишь грязные разговорчики, так что я никогда больше не буду так делать. Запомнила.  
  
Кот сощурился.  
  
— Это не…  
  
— Маринетт!  
  
Они подпрыгнули от неожиданности, и отшатнулись друг от друга, словно пойманные с поличным. Маринетт подняла палец, прося Кота не шуметь, и подняла люк.  
  
— Да, _maman_ ? — прокричала она, опуская голову в свою комнату.  
  
— Я знаю, что у тебя выходной, папе очень нужны лишние руки на кухне.  
  
Маринетт замерла, не зная, что делать. Хотелось ли ей месить тесто и наполнять пирожные кремом после того, что только что случилось? Конечно, нет. Но ее родители и так много работали, и ей не хотелось бросать их одних, когда она была в состоянии им помочь.  
  
— Можешь идти, — прошептал Кот.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросила Маринетт. Он кивнул.  
  
— Маринетт? — снова позвала мама. — Ты меня слышишь?  
  
— Иду! Только переоденусь и сразу спущусь! — Маринетт захлопнула люк с очередным металлическим скрежетом и повернулась к своему парню. — Прости за это.  
  
— Все хорошо, — ответил Кот, вставая и потягиваясь, как настоящая кошка. Он прищурился на солнце, которое, видимо, казалось ему чересчур ярким. — Я обожаю быть с тобой, но и пойти принять душ и опрокинуть в себя пару литров воды я тоже не против. И может, пару таблеток не помешает.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула.  
  
— Сколько же ты выпил?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы совершить лучшую ошибку в моей жизни, — подмигнул он, доставая шест и неспешно крутя его в пальцах.  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза.  
  
— Иди домой и проспись, котяра. Мы увидимся завтра на занятиях.  
  
— Я же могу пойти в лицей с тобой вместе? — спросил он. Недавнее бахвальство сменилось чем-то отдающим предвкушением. Маринетт ощутила, что тает.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Класс, — выдохнул он, с улыбкой протягивая кулак.  
  
Маринетт, улыбаясь в ответ, стукнула кулачком, как тысячу раз до этого. Кот подхватил ее руку и оставил на ней поцелуй, как и тысячу раз до этого, и несмотря на привычный жест, Маринетт покрылась румянцем.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Жучок, — сказал Адриан Агрест.  
  
— И я тебя, Котенок, — ответила Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн.

Маринетт смотрела, как он исчезает на парижском горизонте, чувствуя себя, как никогда прежде, целой.

* * *

  
**Послесловие автора:**   
  
Зло побеждено. Я наконец-то свободна.  
  
Считайте, что это «вторая» альтернативная концовка. Я могла бы легко завершить фанфик здесь, а все события после раскрытия личностей поместить в сиквел, но ПОСЛЕ ТРЕХ ЛЕТ написания этого монстра я слишком к нему привязалась и хочу посмотреть, хватит ли меня на еще 40 глав.  
  
Потому что я мазохистка.  
  
Но ТЕМ НЕ МЕНЕЕ, я не расстроюсь, если вы посчитаете это за финальную часть и решите бросить. Спасибо, что читали и поддерживали меня. Это очень много для меня значит. <3 А для всех остальных любителей слоуберна, кто с радостью прочитает еще 400 страниц о том, как Адриан и Маринетт тупят и встречаются, абсолютно без всякого серьезного сюжета, пристегните ремни. Нам еще столько предстоит…


	41. Chapter 41

_**От автора:**_  
  
Обновление от 2020 года: После долгих размышлений, я наконец решила поставить на этот фик статус «завершен». Да, последняя часть очевидно настраивала на большее, но после прочтения десятков сообщений с вопросом, закончен ли фик/собираюсь ли я его продолжать, я решила, что будет лучше для всех моих читателей и моего собственного душевного благополучия завершить The Ladybugs and the Bees именно здесь. Я очень ценю всю ту любовь и фидбек, что я получила от вас за эти годы, и просто хочу поблагодарить каждого, кто когда-либо комментировал/лайкал/рисовал фанарт. Благодаря вам, мой труд стоил того <3  
  
Это НЕ значит, что я собираюсь совершенно забросить TLATB. Я люблю эту маленькую вселенную, и ЧЕТЫРЕ ГОДА мечтала о сюжетах после раскрытия личностей. Я надеюсь, что завершив конкретно эту работу, у меня появится достаточно мотивации, чтобы довести до совершенства и опубликовать все придуманные мной сюжеты после раскрытия личностей. Опубликовано это будет, как сборник ваншотов или даже полноценный сиквел. Я не могу ничего обещать прямо сейчас, но подпишитесь на серию «TLATB Universe» (на Ао3), если хотите быть уведомлены о будущих обновлениях.  
  
А сейчас, пожалуйста, примите этот маленький глупый драббл, как награду за то, что прорвались через 40 глав… _не важно, что это вообще было._ Эта сцена совершенно не соответствует настроению предыдущей главы, и она получилась слишком короткой для своей собственной части, но она нравится мне слишком сильно, чтобы ее удалять. Так что, смотрите на нее, как на маленький невычитанный эпилог. Надеюсь, при прочтении вы будете улыбаться также, как и я, когда писала ее.  
  
Всех вам благ <3  
  


* * *

  
Только благодаря чуду господнему Маринетт целых сорок пять минут провела без панических атак.  
  
…Ладно, _точнее_ сорок три минуты и восемь секунд, но кто вообще считает? Точно не она! Маринетт _точно_ не провела все то время, что была в пекарне, анализируя каждое сказанное Адрианом слово и поступок, пока не убедила себя, что он только _притворяется_ , что все хорошо, а на самом деле он вернулся домой и там схлопнулся от стресса. Маринетт _точно_ не стала зацикливаться на том, каким ошеломленным в хорошем _и_ плохом смысле Адриан был. Зацикленная на этих мыслях, она опрокинула поднос с выпечкой и заслужила отпуск с кухни. В комнате Маринетт _точно_ не провела целых пять минут, свернувшись на кото-подушке, в мучениях размышляя, как будет лучше проверить его, не выставив себя при этом отчаявшейся неуверенной в себе прилипалой. Какой она вообще-то и была.  
  
Маринетт набрала сообщение…  
  
[ты точно в порядке?]  
  
…и затем попыталась проглотить телефон.  
  
— Брось! — приказала Тикки, кинувшись на перехват. Привыкшая к подобному поведению подопечной, квами зажала Маринетт нос, тем самым спасая телефон из смертельного крокодильего захвата. Маринетт (опять же, реагирующая скорее как хищная рептилия, чем как девочка-подросток) громко зашипела, пытаясь вернуть телефон, но Тикки зависла вместе с ним под потолком комнаты.  
  
— Отдай!  
  
— Маринетт, успокойся, — попросила Тикки. — Все карты раскрыты. У Адриана все хорошо, у тебя тоже. Все в порядке. Дыши.  
  
Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох, на выдохе драматично рухнула на кровать.  
  
— Он ненавидит меня, — проскулила она в матрас.  
  
— Это не так! Я сама слышала, как Кот говорил, что любит тебя. Раз сто.  
  
— У него был шок. Я его сломала. Я сломала Адриана Агреста.  
  
Тикки вздохнула. Зная, что спорить с Маринетт в таком состоянии бесполезно, она спорхнула вниз и стала гладить ее по дрожащим щекам.  
  
— Бедный котик, — шмыгнула носом Маринетт, прижимаясь к квами. — Это было слишком неожиданно. Не могу представить, как ему сейчас тяжело…  
  


* * *

  
— Интересно, она хочет свадьбу весной или осенью? — мечтательно размышлял Адриан, уткнувшись подбородком в ладони.  
  
Он сидел за столом, просматривая на двух мониторах по меньшей мере с тридцать фотографий Маринетт, чтобы выбрать себе новую заставку на рабочий стол. О, не поймите его неправильно, он обожал коллаж с Ледибаг! Но теперь у него была девушка, которую он мог не скрывать, и он не собирался терять ни единой возможности. Да, проблема была, ведь его одноклассница, которая оказалась его лучшей подругой, а потом оказалась любовью всей жизни, была ужасно фотогеничной. С каждым новым кадром с Маринетт Адриан все сильнее растекался на стуле, не в силах решить какое же именно фото будет приветствовать его при включении компьютера. Сейчас лидировало фото, которое сделала Алья во время поездки в Лондон. На нем Маринетт уснула на его плече на пути назад. Адриан довольно улыбнулся, теперь, три года спустя, это воспоминание стало еще более ценным. Спящая Маринетт выглядела такой очаровательной.  
  
 _Боже,_ он не мог дождаться, когда сможет будить ее такую каждое утро.  
  
И опять же, _еще были фотографии_ , снятые, когда они вместе позировали в коллеже. И еще несметное количество селфи. Или фотографии с концерта, которые были его любимыми. Как ему выбрать только одно фото с Маринетт, когда они все делали ему так хорошо?! Это было невозможно.  
  
«Сделаю слайдшоу», — подумал он, стаскивая фотографии в папку.  
  
Над плечом зависла крошечная тень.  
  
— Я звоню в полицию.  
  
— Разве любовь — это преступление?  
  
— Нет, но у меня чувство, что ты попадешь из-за нее в тюрьму.  
  
— Как думаешь, она хочет детей? — мечтательно протянул Адриан.  
  
Плагг был избавлен от необходимости отвечать тем самым звуком, который ежедневно нарушал его _драгоценный_ двадцатичасовой сон последние несколько месяцев. Квами закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Адриан едва не сломал руку, торопясь разблокировать телефон.  
  
 **[ты точно в порядке?]**   
  
Прикусив улыбку (Леди за него волнуется!), Адриан закрутился в кресле. Быстрый душ и стакан холодной воды избавили его от похмелья, но было приятно узнать, что он кому-то небезразличен настолько, что его решили проверить. В отличие от некоторых других людей. Например, те, которые только заглядывали к нему в комнату, чтобы оповестить, что он в свой выходной под домашним арестом и не должен покидать комнату ни при каких обстоятельствах. А затем садились в заказанный компанией автомобиль, чтобы сесть на заказанный компанией самолет, чтобы предположительно временно занять пост генерального директора компании, пока тот «ведет бизнес» на Багамах. Такие люди, которые определенно не были ему мамой, но чертовски любили притворяться таковой.

…Но сейчас не об этом.

[если я скажу, что нет, ты придешь утешить меня?]  
  
Было ли странно хотеть увидеть Маринетт, когда они расстались меньше часа назад? Адриан так не думал. Их недолгий безмасочный разговор только распалил в нем желание видеть ее чаще. Это было поразительно: Маринетт, которую он знал, и Ледибаг, которую он любил — медленно стали одним человеком. Их манера речи, жесты, очаровательные причуды, все, что раньше относилось к двум, казалось бы, совершенно разным людям, просто слилось в одно прекрасное единое. Она была идеальной суммой обеих половинок…  
 **  
[да]  
  
[если хочешь]**   
  
…и Адриан был просто повержен.  
  


* * *

  
Двадцатью минутами позже Адриан открыл окно, чтобы впустить Ледибаг, которая грациозно приняла поданную руку, несмотря на то, что она была вероятно _последним_ человеком на планете, которому нужна помощь, чтобы войти в окно.  
  
— Здравствуй, котенок, — сказала она, вступая на подоконник и с легкостью спускаясь на пол.  
  
— Здравствуй, Маринетт, — ответил Адриан, с удовольствием наблюдая, как напарница заметно оживилась, услышав свое имя. Конечно, было странно так обращаться к ней, учитывая, что она в обличии Ледибаг, но это стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как из-под маски расползается довольный румянец. Обтянутые перчатками руки легли ему на плечи, Ледибаг приподнялась на носочки, и Адриан уже был готов ее поцеловать, но тут она резко его обняла. Он даже пошатнулся от неожиданности.  
  
— Прости, — прошептала она ему в шею и крепко обняла еще раз, прежде чем с нервным смешком отпустить. — Прости. Чуть не забыла. Веду себя прилично.  
  
Адриан заморгал. Ах, да, он _сам_ себе запретил целовать Ледибаг.  
  
…Зачем он это вообще сделал, напомните?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос нашелся весьма быстро, потому что Ледибаг сделала один шаг назад и сняла трансформацию. Это произошло быстро и ярко. Почти ослепительно. Секунду назад здесь была Ледибаг, вся в алом в точку. А сейчас, из всполохов розового света, возникла Маринетт, отчего челюсть Адриана тут же встретилась с полом. Потому что, да, _морально_ он принял тот факт, что Ледибаг и Маринетт — один человек. Это было несложно. Но вот увидеть это своими глазами…  
  
— Тадам, — пропела Маринетт, ужасно неловко жестикулируя. — Понравилось?  
  
Он не знал, о чем она: о самой трансформации или о слегка припорошенной мукой девушке перед ним, но это было неважно, потому что ответ будет один.  
  
— Ага, — ну очень вдумчиво ответил Адриан. — То есть… это… _ух ты._   
  
— Ав, спасибо! — раздался незнакомый голос. — Блестки я придумала~  
  
Адриан наконец обратил внимание на фигуру, зависшую над плечом Маринетт. Размер этого создания, форма, цвет — сразу давали понять, кто это. Должно быть, это…  
  
— Тикки! — со второго этажа слетел Плагг и сцепился с алой квами, отправляя их обоих кружиться по всей комнате. Адриан с Маринетт с улыбками смотрели на это все, и даже рассмеялись, когда квами начали рикошетить от стен комнаты.  
  
— Привет, Плагг, — хихикнула Тикки, когда они наконец зависли в воздухе. — Я тоже рада тебя видеть. — Несмотря на внешнее самообладание она крепко держала Плагга, также, как и он ее, лишь слегка отпрянула, чтобы поговорить с подопечными. — Не обращайте на него внимания, он всегда такой, когда мы долго не видим друг друга.  
  
— Целых три года! — взвыл Плагг. — Обычно у Ледибаг и Кота Нуара это занимало вполовину меньше времени! Такое ощущение, что им плевать, что мы были разделены!  
  
— Разделены? — переспросила Маринетт. Она переводила взгляд между квами, а затем ее глаза округлились. — Так вы двое… эм…?  
  
Сжалившись над озадаченной подопечной, Тикки ей ответила:  
  
— У людей нет определения того, кто мы с Плаггом друг другу, — пояснила она. — Наша связь… необъяснима для смертных, — взгляд умных глаз лег на Адриана. — Ну, для большинства смертных…  
  
— Так вы типа родственных душ? — предположил Адриан, который много раз говорил с Плаггом о его второй половинке. — Две части одного целого?  
  
— Именно, — с одобрением ответила Тикки, потираясь щечкой об Плагга. — Разрушение и созидание, что сосуществуют только вместе. Одно не может быть без другого. Так что хоть на деле мы _можем_ быть вдали друг от друга…  
  
— Когда мы вместе, все обретает смысл, — ответил Плагг с довольным мурлыканьем. Тикки кивнула, поочередно поглядывая на подопечных.  
  
— Теперь понимаете?  
  
Адриан посмотрел на Маринетт, как раз, когда Маринетт посмотрела на него. В их глазах читался один вопрос. И один ответ.  
  
Они стояли так близко, что их пальцы соприкасались с каждым одновременным их вдохом, словно их притягивало друг к другу. Так прошло мгновение. А потом Адриан почувствовал, как очень осторожно, вокруг его мизинца обвился ее мизинец. За ним последовала согревающая улыбка, та, от которой в уголках голубых глаз собираются веселые морщинки, и сердце Адриана взорвалось в груди. Он поймал остальные пальцы, в который раз поражаясь тому, насколько идеально они переплетаются с его, а затем поднес их к своим губам.  
  
— Да, — полушепотом ответил Адриан. — Думаю, я понял.  
  
Маринетт кивнула. Ее лицо было покрыто милым румянцем.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Ну, наконец-то! — вмешался Плагг — специалист в чтении атмосферы. То ли не замечая, то ли не обращая внимание на нежную сцену, квами направился на второй этаж. — Вот так и будьте! А у нас тут пропущенные сезоны сериала!  
  
— Развлекайтесь! — велела Тикки. — Скажешь мне, когда будешь собираться!  
  
— Да, мам, — хихикнула Маринетт. Она смотрела, как парочка квами исчезли за перилами, испытывая глубокое чувство…  
  
Нет, не облегчения.  
  
Удовлетворения?  
  
Радости?  
  
Наверное, это было еще что-то ей неизвестное. Феномен, которому люди просто не придумали названия. Что бы это ни было, оно ласково осело у нее в груди, согревая Маринетт изнутри. Сейчас она, как никогда, чувствовала, что все в ее мире — правильно. Словно где-то в необъятных просторах вселенной соединились два космических кусочка пазла, завершая большую картину, которую еще предстояло увидеть.  
  
(«А может даже и не два», — пронеслось в голове, заставляя сжать пальцы, переплетенные с ее.)  
  
— Ну, так… — Адриан мягко раскачивал их соединенные руки.  
  
— Да? — улыбнулась Маринетт.  
  
— Чем займемся?  
  
…  
  
— Хочешь лечь на диван и играть в Animal Crossing десять часов?  
  
— Еще спрашиваешь.  
  
А затем Маринетт поймала где-то шесть божьих коровок, а Адриана до полуобморока покусали пчелы.  
  
КОНЕЦ.


	42. Альтернативная часть 28

_Автор: ЗАБАВНЫЙ ФАКТ. Я написала пять разных версий этой части, но в макси пошла наиболее ангстовая, но эй! Смотрите, что могло бы произойти, если бы Маринетт подумала мозгом!_

* * *

Маринетт даже сказать не смогла бы, как умудрилась добраться домой после случившегося у рекламного постера, но в итоге она толкнула двери пекарни и поднялась наверх к себе.

Она смутно осознавала, как что-то отвечает родителям — какую-то нелепую отговорку, а потом за ней с отчетливым стуком захлопнулась дверца в полу, и она оказалась в полной тишине.

И сама Маринетт тоже молчала.

Это было абсолютное молчание.

Она молчала, пока на автомате поднималась к кровати, молчала, пока забиралась на матрас, молчала, пока обрабатывала все, что пережила сегодня.

Она молчала, потому что иначе…

Она закричит.

И если сегодня станет официально тем днем, когда она окончательно свихнется, то Маринетт хотела встретить свой конец с некоторым достоинством. Ее мозг этого очень заслуживал.

Ей нужен был план. Которого у нее не было.

Зазвонил телефон. Но Маринетт не взяла трубку.

Ей нужно было подумать. Так что она внимательно изучала потолок.

— Ты как, держишься? — осторожно поинтересовалась Тикки, порхая возле подопечной. В ее голосе явственно читалась обеспокоенность. Маринетт в ответ перевернулась на спину и подняла глаза на квами, сглотнув ком в горле.

— Это Адриан, — хрипло прошептала она, не моргая уставившись в потолок. — Адриан и есть Кот Нуар.

Просто озвучив это вслух, Маринетт ощутила волну паники, скатывающуюся по спине, словно если ты произнес слова вслух, то подчеркнул их незыблемость.

Она не задала вопрос, ведь это ни теория, ни гипотеза. Это осознание. Неоспоримая истина.

— Адриан это — Кот Нуар.

Тикки вздохнула и опустилась на верхушку их общей подушки, а затем успокаивающим голосом сказала:

— Понимаю, что не так ты хотела об этом узнать, — квами погладила крошечными лапками по брови Маринетт. — …И мне ужасно жаль, что тебе не оставили выбора, но разве не здорово, что ты наконец узнала правду?

— Я собиралась рассказать ему… мы собирались… — Маринетт не договорила, позволяя себе секунду жалости к себе. Она даже представить себе не могла такой поворот событий. Эта ситуация с раскрытием просто получала первенство в своей нелепости. Ну не должно это было произойти именно так.

Это не должен был быть Адриан.

Но хотелось ей или нет, это был _он_ , и это был он _все это время_. Парень, по которому она так долго сохла, и парень, который наконец ее добился, оказался одним человеком.

Три года Маринетт отвергала ухаживания Кота, три года отшивала… только ради того, чтобы пускать слюни на него же.

Это было бы почти смешно, если бы эта ситуация не была таким дурдомом.

— Я считаю, что ты отлично реагируешь, — подсластила пилюлю Тикки тошнотворно-милым подбадриванием. — Честно говоря, я всегда думала, что ты с катушек слетишь, когда узнаешь, что Адриан и есть… — тут квами внезапно захлопнула рот и виновато взглянула на Маринетт. Но видимо, недостаточно внезапно, судя по ошарашенному вздоху Маринетт.

И вот тут она начала вопить.

— Ты знала! — завопила Маринетт, тыкая пальцем Тикки в переносицу. — Ты знала и не сказала мне?!

— Ты сама сказала, что не хочешь знать его личность! — напомнила квами, примиряюще подняв лапки.

Единственное, что Маринетт могла на это выдать, был протяжный вопль, заглушенный подушкой. Сдавленный звук был не просто криком, в нем содержалось гораздо больше.

Сожаление?

(Маринетт хотела вернуться, хотела развидеть его идеально взлохмаченные, узнаваемые волосы, развидеть распутную улыбку и никогда не узнавать его личность).

Есть.

Тоска?

(Она не тосковала, но хотела никогда не чувствовать прикосновение его губ на ее висках, никогда не знать, как его присутствие заставляет ее чувствовать… его поддержку).

Есть.

Огорчение?

(Дагосподибожеймой, она была так близка! Так близка к тому, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно, чтобы позволить снять маски и узнать друг друга. Но вот одна случайность раздавила ее мужество в пух и прах. Ей не оставили выбора).

Точно есть.

Гнев?

… Нет, Маринетт не нашла в себе гнева… ну, точно не на Кота. И не Тикки или Адриана, она по сути ни на кого не злилась.

Она была испугана и растеряна и, может быть, немножко не в себе… но точно не злилась.

И, как бы ее ни трясло от нежелательных открытий, да так, что она хотела пробить кулаком пару стен, Маринетт осознала, что закапывается в ох-какое-знакомое чувство разочарования и расстройства.

Остаток дня она провела, тихо скуля («О боже, это происходит!»), затем более громко обсудила это с квами («Честно говоря, Маринетт, я не понимаю, почему ты этого не предвидела…») и наконец пришла к старому доброму игнору. Игнору обязанностей, домашней работы, друзей, парней и (одному особенному) игнору двух последних случаев в одном лице.

Маринетт пропустила послеобеденные занятия, а также ужин, хотя мать уговаривала ее спуститься поесть, и закрылась в своей комнате с условным знаком «парням вход воспрещен» на двери. Маринетт, возможно, чувствовала бы себя немного виноватой за детское поведение, если бы не тот факт, что кроме чистого осознания увиденного сегодня в ее мозгу не осталось никаких эмоций. Ей нужен был план. Которого у нее не было. Ей нужно было подумать. Так что она пошла спать.

* * *

**[ Доброе утро, зайка ;) ]**

Маринетт разбудила вибрация от телефона, и назойливое уведомление выдернуло ее из объятия беспокойного сна. Она моргнула на входящее сообщение от Кота, ощущая тепло от его внимания, которое ощущала каждый раз, когда он будил ее по утрам. Еще не проснувшаяся Маринетт заулыбалась в телефон, на мгновение забыв о том, что произошло накануне и по чистой привычке потянулась ответить:

— Доброе утр…

К счастью, воспоминания настигли ее прежде, чем она успела отправить ему кокетливое смс. Пальцы заскрежетали по экрану, пока Маринетт с широкими глазами пялилась в телефон. Его сообщение, как обоюдоострый меч рассекло ее на две равные части. Одну, полную ликования, и вторую — убивающей вины.

**[ Доброе утро, зайка ;) ]**

«Как вообще я умудрилась заставить Адриана Агреста думать, что он в меня влюблен?» — со стоном подумала Мари и перевернулась, закрывая глаза рукой. К ее огорчению, она не смогла подавить бабочек предвкушения, которые все-таки взлетели, намекая, что ее (не очень-то) забытая влюбленность вышла за рамки чувств к «просто другу». И от этого на дно желудка словно упал тяжелый камень.

«Он влюблен в ложь».

Маринетт никогда не чувствовала себя настолько недостойной его любви или любви Кота («Хотя, по сути, только его…»).

Это нечестно! Там он считает, что встречается с сильной и прекрасной героиней ночи, когда на самом деле она всего лишь неуклюжая, скучная, еще и ходячая катастрофа, и он обжимается с ней последние…

— МАТЬ ТВОЮ, — вскрикнула Маринетт, вскакивая. Тикки вздрогнула от резкого выпада. — Я ОБЖИМАЮСЬ С АДРИАНОМ АГРЕСТОМ УЖЕ ЦЕЛЫХ ДВА ГРЕБАННЫХ МЕСЯЦА!

Поправочка: она делала _намного больше_ , чем просто обнимашки-целовашки с Адрианом на протяжении последних двух месяцев. И это открытие вогнало ее в очередной ступор.

— А я все думала, когда ты об этом задумаешься, — пробормотала квами.

Она не слышала. Не могла.

Она сидела, хватая ртом воздух, и мысленно переживала каждое прикосновение и флирт между ними двумя с самого начала их отношений. Она пыталась не сгореть от одного смущения. Однако был еще более физический аспект… их затруднительного положения… который завис словно гильотина над ее головой, но потерялся в общем шуме ее нервного срыва.

Господи, как Маринетт до сих пор этого не осознала.

Она засунула язык в рот Адриана Агреста.

Она терлась об эрекцию Адриана Агреста.

А в эту ночь она…

Нет.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. **Не-е-е-е-ет.**

Маринетт уткнулась лицом в подушку и снова заорала, вспоминая обезбашенный сеанс секса по телефону, который столкнулся с еще одной волной отрицания. Перед глазами возник Адриан: потный, излучающий секс и шепчущий в трубку грязные обещания. Маринетт казалось, что она сейчас просто испарится, если не перестанет это воображать.

Но кое-что она не могла игнорировать. Фотографии, пошлые сообщения, и самое главное… оргазмы.

«Не думаю, что можно заставить человека кончить, а потом вести себя с ним, как с обычным другом».

И вот тогда началось настоящее отрицание.

Словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем и Маринетт перешла от переваривания ситуации к полному опровержению случившегося. В голове кружился миллион противоречий, миллион отговорок, и каждое новое суждение было неправдоподобней предыдущего.

«Адриан не может быть Котом, он слишком…»

«А Кот…»

«Они оба…»

Аргументы были слабыми, а от их жалкого отчаяния Маринетт только плохело. Через пять минут изучения потолка, когда она больше не могла опровергать теорию (истину), что Адриан Агрест и есть Кот Нуар, Маринетт решила, что логично и ответственно будет принять противоположную позицию. Она решила доказать, что так оно и есть (ради собственного здравомыслия).

Маринетт была уверена на 96%, что Кот и Адриан были одним человеком.

И еще она понимала, что ей нужно дать ему бой.

Может не прямо сейчас, и точно не по телефону, и точно пока она на 107% не будет уверена в его личности, но в чем она была уверена, так это в том, что она не будет держать это в себе. Такое знание не то, что ты будешь скрывать от своего напарника/одноклассника/бойфренда.

Маринетт спустилась в комнату, ощущая уравновешивающую ее целеустремленность, взяла блокнот с ручкой и села за стол. Количество солнечного света, заливающего комнату, намекало на то, что она скорее всего пропустит первый урок, но Маринетт сейчас было далеко не до этого. Она озаглавила новую миссию «Операция Разоблачение» и немедля приступила к работе, разлиновывая страницу.

Первую колонку Маринетт подписала «Кот Нуар», пририсовала маленьких котят, сердечки и еще кое-что, что выглядело, как…

Да, это был пистолет. Маринетт нарисовала пистолет.

Вторая колонка была подписана, как «Адриан Агрест» — идеальным почерком твердой руки каллиграфиста. Что еще? Куча знаков вопроса вперемешку с сердечками и…

Еще больше пистолетов. (Подсознание Маринетт оказалось удивительно искусно в обращении с огнестрельным оружием).

«Волшебно…»

Следующие десять минут ручка летала над бумагой, затем строчила, потом заскрипела, пока Маринетт заполняла страницу каждой даже самой незначительной деталью, которую она могла вспомнить о каждом из двух парней, раскидывая информацию по двум колонкам.

Не раз Маринетт приходилось останавливаться, чтобы поразмыслить, что и куда должно пойти, и каждая такая пауза повышала ее давление.

«Хм-м-м-м, проблемы с отцом… и к кому это отнести?»

После вот раздражающего вороха таких заминок, была добавлена третья колонка. Она была озаглавлена лаконичным «Бойфренд». Маринетт сложила две стороны страницы и собрала повторяющиеся в обеих колонках черты в краткий список. Ручка не переставала скрипеть по бумаге, котелок Маринетт не переставал варить, составляя хитрый план. Утро переползло в полдень, а Маринетт все продолжала строить план атаки.

Ей нужен особый список. Список всех деталей, которые помогут ей раз и навсегда доказать, что Адриан — это Кот Нуар. Ей нужно взять этот список с собой в класс и <s>допросит</s>ь осторожно поговорить с одним конкретным другом, пока она окончательно не удостовериться и без всякого сомнения не признает, что…

Получасом позже ее великий труд был закончен, и Маринетт, удовлетворительно вздохнув, отодвинула его от себя, чтобы полюбоваться результатом.

Вот они. Все эти незначительные детали, связывающие двоих, казалось, абсолютно непохожих парней. Она пробежалась взглядом по бумаге, восхищаясь количеству доказательств, и ее сердце опасно застучало в груди. Сходство было ошеломляющим, и Маринетт не знала, плакать ей или смеяться, что она не заметила этого раньше.

Она не стала ни плакать, ни смеяться.

Она взяла себя в руки и вышла из комнаты. Приняла душ, уложила волосы. Оделась. Даже сделала легкий макияж и собрала рюкзак. Она же в лицей идет все-таки.

«Пусть в моей жизни полный дурдом, это не значит, что нужно забыть про образование, — решила Маринетт, проверяя время — обед в лицее как раз подходил к концу. — И я скорее сдохну, чем позволю Коту Нуару испортить мне аттестат».

Маринетт нравилось считать, что она не из тех девушек, кто забивают из-за парня на учебу (несмотря на то, что последние сутки сами служили тому доказательством), так что она спустилась вниз, вышла на улицу и в приступе праведной гордости добралась до лицея. В конце концов, сегодня у них были контрольные, и Маринетт сомневалась, что если она пропустит тест по французскому, учителя устроит оправдание вроде: «Я тайная супергероиня, которая только что узнала, что мой напарник-бойфренд на самом деле парень, из-за которого я вздыхала несколько лет, потом похоронила эти чувства, чтобы начать встречаться с его же альтер-эго, и еще он сидит со мной за партой на ваших занятиях».

Маринетт не встретила его, когда пришла. И не ожидала, что будет разочарована.

«Адриан Агрест — это Кот Нуар», — подумала она, с треском захлопывая шкафчик.

Алья выглядела обеспокоенной, когда Маринетт появилась на их общем занятии, но Маринетт просто отмахнулась, как-то убедив подругу, что ее вчерашний нервный срыв был просто приступом тревожности. Что было отчасти правдой, а еще отличным объяснением, так что Алья ей поверила. Это как-никак обрадовало Маринетт, так что натянув на лице вымученную улыбку, она присоединилась к выполнению их парного проекта.

«Адриан Агрест — это Кот Нуар», — подумала Маринетт, отсчитывая секунды до встречи с ним. 107% или ничего.

На химии Маринетт раз и навсегда признала, что склонность Нино уходить в (часто пресмешные) крайности было истинно благословением. Он был настоящим торнадо. Десять минут спустя Маринетт искренне заливалась смехом, чувствуя, как нервы ее отпускают, пока Нино потчевал ее рассказом о том, как он этим утром поскользнулся в душе.

«Адриан Агрест…»

«ТРУП».

Когда Маринетт на трясущихся ногах шла в класс французского, все стало невероятно реальным.

Потому Адриан сидел там. Как и каждый божий день последних двух месяцев.

И пока кто-то еще может быть сумеет предположить, что парень, сидящий на месте Адриана, одетый в одежду Адриана, приветственно машущий рукой, как это делает Адриан, был Адрианом… Маринетт знала лучше.

Потому что она не была кем-то. Она была его девушкой, его напарницей.

И в данный момент было невозможно углядеть его настоящего за тем слепящим очевидным образом Кота Нуара.

Каждый вздох Адриана (да все от его идеальной позы до легкого изгиба губ и до-дурацки очаровательного блеска в зеленых глазах) буквально кричало о Коте Нуаре, и Маринетт испытала что-то вроде «А-ах!», когда посмотрела на него, как в первый раз.

Она почувствовала себя… глупо?

А еще она почувствовала…

«УБЬЮ ГАДА», — прозвенело в голове.

«Слишком много свидетелей», — обеспокоилась рациональная часть.

«Убью… попозже?»

Маринетт заткнула голоса в своей голове, напомнив себе, что кроме публичной расправы могут быть другие решения, пока шла к своему месту. В своем классе. К своему старому-доброму…

— Привет, — обернувшись, сказал Адриан и одарил ее доброжелательной улыбкой, которая почти избавила Маринетт от жажды крови.

Она была просто зефиркой. Желе на ножках. Ни грамма твердости.

Потому что изо рта своего одноклассника она слышала голос своего бойфренда… или наоборот, она еще не разобралась. В животе затрепетали бабочки похороненных чувств к Адриану и смешались со сбивающей жаркой нежностью чувств к Коту. Это было опасно. Даже смертельно.

Казалось, он убьет ее первым… и это было просто нечестно.

«План, просто следуй своему плану!» — вопила в душе Маринетт, приказывая себе держать оборону под обворожительным взглядом, пока садилась на свое место. Не нужно упоминать, что ее план не включал то, что она будет разваливаться на кусочки, как только Кот/Адриан/Не важно заговорит с ней… и все же. Маринетт быстро взяла себя в руки, чтобы сказать «привет».

— Привет…

«Адриан? Кот? Зараза! Как мне к нему обращаться?»

— …АМИГО, — Маринетт вздрогнула, натянуто улыбнулась и позволила себе отвести взгляд. «Ну да, очень гладко и совсем не подозрительно», — цыкнула она сама не себя, зарывшись в рюкзаке в попытке укрыться от заинтересованного взгляда Адриана.

— Эм… ладно, — сказал он с одобрительным кивком, от чего ее грудь пронзило от такого родного жеста (уверенность 97%). — Приятно, что ты снова в строю, ДРУЖИЩЕ.

Что ж, она могла вычеркнуть саркастичный тон из своего списка. Маринетт с трудом устояла, чтобы привычно по-ледибаговски не закатить глаза, и то, что его присутствие вытаскивало наружу героиню добавляло еще один пункт в ее подтверждающий список (98%). Это было даже слишком просто.

— Ну так, ч-что я вчера пропустила? — буднично поинтересовалась Маринетт, проклиная вернувшееся заикание, и сосредоточилась на собеседнике. Блин, ну почему он такой…

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Адриан, не замечая, как Маринетт аж вытянулась, когда он неосознанно начал крутить кольцо на безымянном пальце (98%). — Просто обсуждение было. Так ты себя лучше чувствуешь? Алья сказала, ты вчера знатно психанула.

Маринетт выдала истеричный смешок.

— А-а-а-х… да, м, ты меня знаешь. Я просто… — она кашлянула, вцепившись в свою парту и пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать разговор. — Иногда я просто психую без всякой на то причины!

«Или когда я узнаю, что мы сами не зная того, встречаемся уже некоторое время, но какая разница…»

— Что ж, я рад, что ты вернулась, — ответил Адриан с очередной обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Сомневаюсь, что пройду этот тест без моей соседки по парте.

«Отфрендзонил до соседки…»

— Ты ведь единственная, кто делает эти занятия терпимыми для меня, — продолжил он, забирая у учителя листок, пока класс готовился к контрольной. Маринетт, тем временем, разрывалась между признательностью от того, что Адриану хорошо в ее компании, и досадой, что Кот считает ее присутствие просто «терпимым». В этом странном балансе эмоций, по итогу оставившим ее слегка расстроенной, она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не сломать свой карандаш напополам.

«Это будет долгий, долгий урок…»

Временно забыв про свой список, его улыбку и их историю отношений, Маринетт принялась за то, что в итоге стало самой провальной попыткой пройти тест на грамматику.

«Отлично ты не позволяешь парню мешать тебе учиться», — подумала она, полчаса спустя недовольно отдавая свой листок.

Маринетт решила направить свою праведную ярость туда, куда она изначально метила. Для существования ее плана была причина, и черт ее подери, если какой-то плохо сданный тест выбьет Маринетт из колеи. Кроме того, в ее списке было еще около дюжины пунктов, которые ей надо было вычеркнуть, прежде чем она хотя бы убедит себя встать на тропу войны.

И она знала, кто ей в этом поможет.

— Ну так, Адриан, — начала Маринетт, радуясь общему фоновому шуму от разговоров в классе, пока она мучилась от противоречивой решительности. — А как прошли твои выходные? — Адриан повернулся к ней, потратил секунду на обработку вопросу, а потом…

Он не успел подавить ухмылку (99%), которую Маринетт тут же засекла.

— Хорошо, — простой ответ ярко контрастировал с томным взглядом вдаль. — Даже отлично. Выходные у меня прошли отлично.

100%

— П-приятно это слышать, — выдавила Маринетт, пытаясь подавить незваный румянец от мысли от том, что именно у него прошло «отлично» на выходных. И если его чуть покрасневшие уши были каким-то признаком, то ее подозрения становились вполне обоснованным, и дальнейшее их подтверждение заставило ее сердце отстукивать в бешеном ритме.

Утром Маринетт была уверена на 96%, что Адриан — это Кот Нуар.

А сейчас на все 100%.

Лобовое столкновение произойдет на 107%, и у Маринетт оставалось четыре минуты до конца занятия, а патрулирование было условлено на завтрашний вечер.

«Операция Разоблачение» была в самом разгаре.

— Внезапный вопрос, — выпалила она, отвлекая Адриана от его мыслей, о содержании которых она отлично догадывалась. — Какой твой любимый цвет?

— Синий, — без заминки ответил тот (101%), откидываясь в стуле и потягиваясь (102%) с хрустом в позвонках. — А у тебя?

— Все, — пробормотала Маринетт. «Синий. Ну, конечно, его любимый цвет — синий».

— Все?.. — переспросил Адриан, подняв бровь (103%). — Вроде как радуга?

— Да, вроде того… — рассеянно отозвалась она. Голова кипела в попытке совладать с мыслями о Коте и Адриане, которые опасно перемешались между собой. Слишком быстро, слишком много, последние сутки навалились на нее удушающей ношей, никак не облегчая болезненное сердцебиение.

Маринетт была мыслями где-то в открытом космосе, когда сосед по парте снова с ней заговорил, но она все равно услышала его слова.

— Тогда у тебя… жизнь играет яркими красками, — выдал Адриан, вытягивая руки перед собой, словно ожидал аплодисментов.

…

**«Убью».**

За дверью Маринетт оказалась в считанные секунды, унося с собой мысли о расправе, и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не свалиться в обморок, пока не добежит до холла.

104%

Ей нужен план. И он у нее был.


	43. Альтернативный конец части 34

_Расширенная nsfw-версия главы, в которой Плагг не обломщик._

* * *

(он еще в костюме)

Поняв, что ему нужно немного пространства, если он не хочет кончить раньше времени, Адриан за бедра приподнял Ледибаг и немного сдвинул в сторону…

— Что тако…

Ее возмущения были прерваны писком в тот момент, когда он коленом раздвинул ей бедра, и глаза у Адриана округлились на звук. Он опустил взгляд туда, где его колено исчезало между пятнистыми бедрами, и едва не потерял связь с реальностью, когда понял, что исходящий оттуда жар был не просто результатом трения. На лице Ледибаг читалось крайнее наслаждение (она покраснела и тяжело дышала, сжимая его бедро) прямиком из его мокрых снов, и Адриан внезапно забыл, как дышать.

Он на пробу пошевелил коленом.

— Ха… а-а-ах! — Ледибаг выгнулась, придушенно ахнула и встретилась с ним взглядом. Ее глаза блестели в лунном свете, затуманенные от похоти, и это было подобно удару под дых.

— Т-ты… — Адриан прочистил горло, он почему-то одновременно низко хрипел и попискивал на выдохе от желания. — Тебе… хорошо?

Ответ он и так знал — было очевидно по тому, как она вздрагивала на нем, но, когда его девушка прошептала «да», кровь в венах взбурлила, как будто он слышал это впервые. Ледибаг снова вздрогнула от удовольствия, когда он подвигал коленом, затем опять — и едва не всхлипнула, а Адриан мог только смотреть, совершенно поглощенный зрелищем.

— Я уже говорила… — сказала Ледибаг, прикусывая ему ухо и продолжая движение. — …Что люблю быть сверху.

Последнее слово обожгло горячим дыханием шею, и он вспомнил, как она стонала, когда кончала, и сам застонал от воспоминания. Руки легли ей на бедра и с силой начали двигать ее вдоль ноги.

Ледибаг ответила очередным стоном, помогая его движениям, хватая его за спину. Она немного отвела бедра, чтобы направить фрикции в область, которая заставляла ее вздрагивать и ахать, и Адриан активно помогал стимулировать коленом нужную точку.

— Ты такая… — выдавил он между отрывистыми вздохами, оставляя мокрые поцелуи на ее губах, и получая активный ответ. Ледибаг что-то пробормотала, и то ли она не могла сложить это в слова, то ли у него отказали уши, но Адриан не расслышал и просто кивнул, зарываясь лицом в изгиб ее шеи.

Она была отчаянно близка. Ее стоны (как и его) с каждой секундой становились все более громкими, хриплыми, и пошлыми. Вздохи наполнили воздух мелодией чистого секса, которую Адриан точно будет воспроизводить в своих снах как минимум всю следующую неделю (вместе с Ледибаг в той же позе, только с меньшим количеством одежды).

* * *

  
— Окей, пока, повеселись там, — сказал Адриан, махая рукой для лучшего впечатления. «Вали, вали, вали, вали».

Наконец, Плагг, видимо, сдался, на прощание еще раз закатил глаза и стрельнул хитрым взглядом в сторону Ледибаг.

— Окажи мне услугу, — сказал он, сверкая нечитаемой ухмылкой с подоконника. — Скажи Тикки, что я удваиваю ставку.

На этом он удалился.

* * *

  
Плагг уже почти скрылся из виду, когда Маринетт смогла сформулировать хоть что-то.

— Стой! — крикнула она, вскакивая и едва бодая Адриана в процессе. — На что вы ставите?! — Ответом ей был один-единственный смешок, который утихал по мере того, как квами улетал все дальше. — Плагг! Плагг, на что вы спорите?!

Тишина.

Маринетт недовольно заворчала, складывая руки на груди.

«Сначала родители, теперь квами. В моем окружении есть нормальные неазартные люди?!»

Голос Адриана заставил подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Никогда не знаешь, когда придется освежевать кошку, да? — поинтересовался Адриан, садясь на корточки и массируя переносицу.

Пальцами без перчатки.

Массируя переносицу без маски…

«И какого он такой до гадкого хорошенький?» — почти с отчаянием подумала она.

Маринетт глубоко вдохнула, приводя нервы в порядок, и напомнила себе, что не нужно краснеть перед собственным бойфрендом, пусть даже он сейчас активно демонстрирует тут свой почти стояк. Маринетт похоронила ту версию себя, которая когда-то мямлила при разговоре с Адрианом Агрестом, смачно дала той по голове лопатой и даже сходила на ее похороны.

Церемония была прелестной, слезы текли ручьями, но та Маринетт умерла и ушла в небытие.

А новая Маринетт не собиралась давать призраку ее прошлого мешать ей в настоящем. Адриан здесь и сейчас с ней. Он хочет Ледибаг… и она та, кто может исполнить его желание.

— Это что, прикол над китайцами? — спросила Маринетт, направляя последние душевные силы на попытку в юмор.

Шутки — это хорошо. Безопасная зона.

— Как прикол не планировался, — сказал Адриан, задумчиво наклоняя голову. — Но так даже смешнее, ха?

— Просто умора, — подтвердила она, и Адриан довольно ухмыльнулся. От этой ухмылки Маринетт вдруг почувствовала почву под ногами, и язык сам собой развязался. — Так… почему ты вообще сбросил трансформу?

Адриан поднял два пальца.

— По двум причинам.

— Ну? Выкладывай, я ко всему готова, — формулировка ее слов была неслучайной, и это не осталось незамеченным.

— Как двусмысленно, моя леди, — уколол Адриан, наклоняясь вперед на коленях. На его лице читалась чистая решительность.

Слышать это обращение от одноклассника было странно, но тем не менее это что-то всколыхнуло в Маринетт. Ее сердце затрепетало, когда он приблизился, и она, не заметив того, развела ноги, чтобы Адриан скользнул меж них.

— У тебя есть девять минут, чтобы сказать мне… — прошептала Маринетт, позволяя себе распалиться под его жадным взглядом. — Восемь, если хочешь оставить время на нас.

Глаза Адриана слегка расширились, взгляд метнулся сначала к ее губам, которая она ну точно нарочно не прикусывала, а потом к груди, которую она, определенно, не выпячивала.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты звала меня по имени… моему имени.

— Оу.

— Вообще я бы хотел, чтобы стонала им, — услужливо подхватил он. — Как тогда, по телефону. Если это для тебя нормально, естественно.

Отлично, теперь она вспоминает секс по телефону.

Маринетт прогнала воспоминания о его хриплом голосе до того, как стук в груди стал бы смертельным и, дважды сделав глубокий вдох, она снова была на коне. «Берем себя в руки».

— Ты мог просто меня попросить, — Маринетт наклонилась, провела пальчиком по его обнаженному горлу. — Мы же решили, что нам нужно больше говорить… верно?

Кожа под пальцем вздрогнула, Адриан сглотнул, и зеленые глаза потемнели, когда она опустила палец ниже ключиц.

— Д-да… мы… д-да… Решили, — запинаясь, выдал Адриан, и Маринетт в тот же момент поняла, как ей нравится, что он в разговоре с ней заикается.

— Тогда скажи мне, — продолжила она атаку, ободренная такой нехарактерной для него потерей речи, и почти прижалась к нему. — Чего ты хочешь?

На ее вопрос Адриан, который видимо уже тоже взял себя в руки, тряхнул головой и прополз вперед, пока ей не осталось только раскинуться под ним на полу.

— Я хочу заставить тебя стонать, — выдохнул он, оглаживая ладонями ее ноги и наконец вцепляясь в мягкость бедер. В тембре его голоса было что-то между мяуканьем и рычанием, что-то неуловимо животное, и еще желание, которое возбуждало просто до бесконечности.

Их близость была пугающей, головокружительной… отвлекающей.

— Какой наглый, — Маринетт бросила на него, как она надеялась, соблазнительный взгляд. Она сглотнула затянувшийся трепет, и чуть подняла голову, тихо заговорив прямо в губы, напротив. — Покажи мне, каким наглым ты можешь быть.

Адриан был готов со всей серьезностью подойти к этому заданию, судя по тому, как он закинул ее ногу к себе на бедро.

— Конечно, моя Леди… — и снова, когда она слышала это от Адриана, внизу живота тут же вспыхивало возбуждение. — Но мне нужно знать, чего хочешь ты.

Его голос был таким отчаянным, таким изломленным, а его искренняя готовность порадовать ее была очаровательной и возбуждающей одновременно.

— Я хочу тебя, — услышала себя Маринетт, не в силах оторвать глаза от звериного желания, написанного на лице. — Я хочу, чтобы ты _заставил меня стонать_ … — Она едва ли намеренно двинула бедрами вверх. — …и я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это так, как посчитаешь нужным.

Он накинулся на нее немедля.

Адриан поймал ее губы в придушенный отчаянный поцелуй. Дыхание перемешалось в тот же момент, когда они соприкоснулись грудью, и воздух покинул легкие, как только он прижал ее к земле. Свободной рукой он обхватил Маринетт под затылок, упреждая от ударов о твердую поверхность, когда она распласталась под ним.

Они вернулись в прежнее положение, не отрываясь друг от друга, когда она пяткой стукнула его в копчик. Адриан воспринял намек и позволил прижаться бедром к ее бедрам и…

«О, это точно уже не полустояк, — подумала Маринетт, широкими глазами наблюдая внушительный бугор, прижимающийся к ее бедру. — Это стопроцентно подтвержденная эрекция, божечки-кошечки. Самое ценное в Агрестовских активах, да еще и завернутое в брендовые джинсы».

У нее были свои заморочки насчет моды.

— Достаточно нагло? — поинтересовался Адриан, практически выдыхая по слогам.

— Можно было еще н-наглее, — выдохнула Маринетт.

В ответ Адриан твердо огладил ей грудь и Маринетт просто растаяла. Она превратилась в пластилин в его руках, который формируется под чужими прикосновения, и зарылась руками ему в волосы

Это было далеко не так, как в тот первый раз, когда их так накрыло — спустя почти два с половиной месяца («Черт возьми, два с половиной месяца!..») отношений, они целовались практические каждую неделю, но вот эти объятия казались началом чего-то большего.

Возможно, дело было в том, что они были так близки к разрыву. Затяжная тревога и отчаяние притянули их удушающе близко друг к другу, будто они боялись, что один из них может исчезнуть. Может, дело было просто в смене облика Адриана: обнаженные руки, лицо без маски, каждый раз заставляющее Маринетт вздрогнуть, когда она вновь возвращала к нему свой взгляд.

Черт возьми, это могло быть просто расположение звезд или время года, или любое другое космическое явление, которое привело их друг к другу в эту конкретную ночь. Но, независимо от причины, здесь витало нечто гораздо большее. Нечто эмоциональное и отчаянное, из-за чего они не могли расстаться больше чем на секунду.

То, как Адриан оставлял один за другим ласковые поцелуи на ее губах, только заставляло желать _большего…_

К счастью, она знала, как этого добиться.

Ее первый стон был мягким, он пробежался вибрацией в их сомкнутых ртах и эхом отразился от стен склада, и Адриан вжался пальцами в мягкость груди. Он отстранился, нетерпеливо облизывая губы, и посмотрел на нее сверху, выжидательно выгнув бровь.

«Терпение…»

Маринетт было триумфально усмехнулась — Адриан Агрест выглядел совершенно зачарованным ее действиями, но усмешка тут была совершенно не к месту. Так что вместо игривой улыбки Маринетт сложила губы в мягкое «о», отдаваясь удовольствию и притираясь бедрами.

Ее второй стон заглушил его.

— У нас не так много времени, — выдохнула Маринетт. — Ты с-собираешься дать мне то, чего я хочу?

— Не сомневайся, — сипло заверил он, понимая намек и начиная тереться прямо о меж ее ног.

Маринетт тихонько задышала от новых ощущений, чувствуя, как его имя буквально булькает в ее горле. «Рано… Рано…» Это останется напоследок.

Она ловила темп с грубоватым напором, подстраиваясь под чужом ритм короткими, отрывистыми движениями. Запустила руки ему под одежду, прочерчивая руками доселе неисследованные изгибы. Скользнула пальцами вверх по рукам к шее, потом вниз по тонкому хлопку на груди…

Она отрывисто охнула — чужие пальцы аккуратно щипнули за соски.

— Хорошо? — прошептал Адриан, целуя ее в шею, что не очень-то отвлекало Маринетт от понимания того, что ее соски затвердели под тканью пятнистого костюма.

— Я… — она зашипела, отчаянно краснея, и тело откликнулось миллиардом новых ощущений. Адриан никогда раньше так не доминировал, когда дело казалось физической близости, обычно позволял вести ей, но в редких случаях, если уж брал инициативу в свои руки…

<i>Боже,</i> это было просто шикарно.

Она застонала громче, и на следующий щипок просто пропала.

Сквозь туман в голове ей оставалось только удивляться, как он умудрился найти эту эрогенную зону, ведь у ее костюма на груди были вставки, которые обычно прикрывали соски. По правде говоря, она бы и сама их <i>не нашла</i>, а Адриан справился на раз-два.

Он был очень способным.

Ах, и эти его руки пианиста, с какой ловкостью он не перестает дразнить ее.

— Прошу, моя Леди, — выдохнул Адриан в изгиб шеи, руками и бедрами окончательно доводя Маринетт. — Прошу, скажи, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты это сказала. В-вс… ах… все, что захочешь, я весь твой.

Лицо Маринетт исказилось в удовольствии, пальцы вжались в чужие бедренные кости, и она привлекла его к себе максимально близко.

— Ты-ы… — она запнулась, выгнула спину и вжалась лодыжками в его талию. — Я хочу тебя…

— Кого? — откликнулся Адриан, целуя и лаская везде, куда мог дотянуться. — Кого ты хочешь?

Он приятно сжал сосок, и Маринетт сдалась его желанию, словно оно принадлежало ей. Но возможно так и было.

Ее грязный стон содержал в себе все, чего он так отчаянно желал.

— Ах! _Адриан!_ — она потерлась о его эрекцию для пущего эффекта, и Адриан всхрипнул и застонал на ней.

Вторя ее зову, рука на груди удвоила усилия, проминая и щипая грудь так, что Маринетт просто не могла молчать. Его бедра продолжали двигаться на ней, и от такого трения она, наверное (еще не проверила), могла бы умереть.

Сойти с ума — это точно.

— Еще, — взмолился он, глядя в ее подернутые поволокой похоти глаза, и прижался губами в нежное местечко под челюстью.

— Адриан, боже, да… _А-ах!_ Адриан… — Маринетт слышала, с ее губ почти в неразборчивом потоке срывается его имя, но она не собиралась себя останавливать. Не когда это вызывало поистине восхитительную животную реакцию объекта ее симпатии.

Это было лучше, чем она мечтала, лучше, чем как она запомнила, пламя и ярость уравновешивали забота и желание, делая обострившиеся чувства едва выносимыми. Жизнь вместе с непрекращающимся водопадом ощущений (ногти, впивающиеся в ткань костюма на ее груди… горячий рот, прижимающийся к горлу… упоительное трение чужих бедер у особенно чувствительной области в паху) повергла Маринетт в прах.

Она прокричала его имя.

И Адриан _не выдержал._  
  
Круглыми, широко раскрытыми глазами она встретила зажмуренные зеленые, Адриан вцепился зубами ей в шею, не прокусывая кожу, но точно оставляя след. Он согнулся, дернулся раз, второй, а затем замер — только прижатый к Маринетт живот мелко дрожал — очевидно, Адриан кончил, и Маринетт мгновенно поняла, зачем он вообще решил сбросить сегодня трансформу.

Она уже слышала, как он кончает, знала, что сегодня был не первый раз, когда она довела его до оргазма. Но именно ощущать это, ощущать, как он вздрагивает и бьется в ее руках?

Это было до чертиков приятно — настолько, что она не могла подобрать слов.

Потому что это был Адриан, но еще и Кот. Потому что она стала причиной его оргазма. Не какая-то припрятанная фотка или дикая идеализированная фантазия о Ледибаг.

А она.

Маринетт.

 _Она_ заставила его кончить. _Она_ заставила его кончить, не снимая ни единого предмета одежды. _Она_ заставила его кончить посреди заброшенного склада… всего парой грязных стонов и фрикций бедрами.  
  
 _Она_ это сделала.

И когда он пришел в себя, Маринетт не могла не чувствовать самодовольство. «Детская влюбленность, чтоб меня…»

Он прервал молчание первым.

— Ум-м-м-м-м… — промурчал Адриан в изгиб шеи, опускаясь всем телом на нее.

Маринетт бы лучше не сказала.

Она сдержала нервных смешок, когда Адриан немного отодвинулся, рассматривая ее. Он усмехнулся и наклонился для поцелуя — короткого, даже, скорее, умиротворяющего, хотя ощущение от его губ все еще заставляло Маринетт извиваться от удовольствия.

— Ага, ум-м, — повторила она, когда они разорвали поцелуй, пытаясь понять, что вообще говорить в такой ситуации. Она была так близко, чтобы кончить, что мысли в голове ворочались с трудом. Но как только возбуждение немного утихомирилось, оставшись теплиться внизу живота, в голове немного прояснилось. — Ты… успел за две минуты?

— Новый мировой рекорд, — пробурчал Адриан, ярко алея лицом, и принялся высвобождаться. Он сел на колени, Маринетт откинулась на локтях. — А ты нет? Нет? — он поморщился, словно уже знал ответ.

— Нет?.. — Адриан сделал рукой жест, который она не могла даже попытаться объяснить, но как-то этот вульгарный жест дал понять, что он пытался у нее спросить.

Маринетт вспыхнула, прикусила вспухшие губы и помотала головой.

— Нет, — призналась она, и он сник немного. — Но я была близка!

— Ты… — он опустил глаза к ее сжатым бедрам, словно так можно ей помочь, и громко сглотнул, глядя на подрагивающую в напряжении Ледибаг. — Я могу помочь, — умоляюще произнес он, вопрошающее играя пальцами у ее колен. — Я могу сделать тебе хорошо.

Не нужно уточнять, что это звучало ой как соблазнительно, и почти тут же на ухо зашептал чертенок: сдавайся, позволь этому случиться. Но Маринетт нашла в себе силы (пусть и продираясь через туман похоти) отказать чертенку, и с длинным стоном приняла сидячее положение.

Кому-то здесь придется повести себя, как взрослый.

— Как б-бы мне этого не хотелось… я согласна с Плаггом. Кончить в костюм — ужасно неуважительно.

Она хотела его. Боже, как она хотела его. Она хотела, чтобы Адриан провел пальцем между её ног и…

Но ее сдерживало уважение к Тикки (и, возможно, какое-то чувство стыда).

Адриан, вроде как, проникся, убрал руки на более приличные места и тихо выдохнул «ладно». Затем отодвинулся немного и поднялся на ноги, поднимая ее за собой.

— Не расстраивайся, — сказала Маринетт, проглатывая нервный смешок, ведь, ой, что она собралась сделать-то! — Ты дал мне столько поводов для фантазий… — она подцепила пальцем ему футболку, мельком любуясь подтянутым прессом. — …так что я кончу, едва окажусь дома.

Она сказала это, сказала! Вот и все. Она только что на него откровенно попялилась, а затем выдала, что собирается мастурбировать на его светлый лик!

«Мать твою, что я наделала?..» — подумала Маринетт, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть смятение под маской горячей штучки, которую она надела под пятнистую.

— Уверена, что справишься? — он наклонился, ловя ее взгляд. — Потому что я буду весьма рад помочь.

— Я… что ты предлагаешь? — пискнула Маринетт.

— Иди домой, — он положил руки ей на талию и притянул к себе. — Надень трусики, которые я тебе подарил, а потом… напиши мне, когда будешь в постели. Сделаешь такое одолжение? — его голос под конец сексуально срывался в хрипотцу, от чего голова у Маринетт просто переставала работать и… боже, она опять возбудилась.

Маринетт сглотнула. Лицо было красным, а в паху пульсировало от недавних аттракционов, и в груди приятно сжалось от предвкушения. Обнаружив, что по-человечески реагировать она не в состоянии, она просто кивнула, и зеленые глаза напротив вспыхнули.

— Отлично, — он с чувством поцеловал Маринетт. — На этот раз _я_ готов поиграть.


End file.
